Talent and Potential
by ResistanceKnight
Summary: The talent to use energy at birth. The potential to be the strongest being in the universe. The power of darkness, the strength of light. Ask Videl, Gohan is a lot of things, being a smooth operator however is not one of them. An action packed romance.
1. Intro & Enough!

**Dragonball Z - Talent and Potential**

-Gohan and Videl-

Written by: RK

**Saga's of T.a.P.**

**Saiyaman Saga - **Saiyaman has been in Satan city for 2 weeks now, and Videl was ready to kill the man behind the bucket. He was doing her job for her before she could even get there. She was the daughter of the best, and considered herself to be second to only him, but then how could this loser be showing her up? Not to mention a new crime organization has set it's sights on the city. Could things get much worse?

**Babidi Saga – **An evil has set its sights on Earth looking for the strongest fighter, namely Gohan. Gohan seems determined to fight it alone, but slowly starts to lose the battle within himself. The last hope for himself and the world rest in his friends, but will they be able to save him? Or can he pull through at the last second to save everyone?

**Tournament Saga – **Peace has fallen on the Z-fighters. How are they going to celebrate? By fighting of course! Watch as everyone gets ready for what proves to be the greatest Tournament Earth has ever seen. Mr Satan expects it to be another easy Tournament. The poor idiot.

**Takula and the Universal Library Saga** – A large object is slowly coming straight for earth. Strange thing is, it's giving off a weird energy signal that the Z-fighters are picking up. Gathering together, a few of them once again go into space to try and find out what exactly this thing is. As things go, not all is as it seems. Soon things take a turn for the worst, leaving Gohan and Videl fighting for not only earth, but the universe itself.

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 1 – Enough!

Videl was now just seconds away from landing, but she did not see a point in even doing that now. She could see him. That crazy costume could be seen a mile away. He was talking to the cops all ready. It looked like a hurricane had hit that part of the road. The front of the bank was nothing but broken glass and bullet holes in the wall. The road in front of the bank held the smoking remains of a get away truck, and what appeared to be the four crooks that tried to rob the bank,which were being placed on stretchers to be taken to make sure they would make a full recovery from passing out. Their eyes were still wide open, either from the shock of the Great Saiyaman's punches, or the simple fact that the super hero really had super powers and it was not foolish childhood nonsense.

She huffed. Videl new there had to be a trick behind it all. There just had to be. _No one could just fly, or catch bullets, or move faster than them for that matter. Illusions, or something. And yet, the crooks always had those same eyes. Eyes of fear and realization. They believed it was real. They all did. It did not add up one bit._

After jumping out of her prototype helicopter from Nail Industry, the 'fastest' one her fathers money and influence could buy. She huffed again in anger, knowing it was all lies. Saiyaman always got here before her. No, after two weeks of slowly losing her job to this lying trickster, she had suffered quite enough.

The police chief looked up and waived to Videl as she walked up to him and Saiyaman. "Sorry for calling you out of school for nothing again Videl." He noticed her starring daggers at the superhero beside him. With a cough, "Saiyaman got here just a few minutes after I called you and took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Videl made no attempt to hide her anger. "This place looks like a war zone!" After taking a quick peak back at the bank, she looked back.

Saiyaman turned to his classmate. A look of unease passed over his face as he took a step back for safety. "Well, I just told the police chief my report that he wanted. Maybe he could tell you..."

The hero was cut short as the short chief quickly darted over to a close by squad car. Even though it had only been two weeks since the hero showed up, he knew Videl was not happy about anyone taking her job without her consent. He quickly turned back at the two, "Er, yes Bob? I'll be right there to help you! Sorry Videl, Saiyaman, gotta help these guys." Sensing the tension, he turned back and quickly continued his retreat.

Saiyaman was left alone with Videl. A feeling of panic rushed through him. He could not figure out why, there was no physical danger, and yet...he could not shake the feeling that his mothers frying pan was only seconds from hitting him square in the face.

Videl blinked slightly, trying to remember if there was even a Bob on the force. Shaking the thought, she turned to the Great Saiyaman, holding up a balled fist. "Would you just tell me what happened all ready? It only took me 10 minutes to get here after I got the call. The chief even said something about the robbers having special bulletproof armor, hostages, and even a bomb!"

Behind the helmet, Gohan was sweating bullets. He figured this would be a good time to be honest with Videl for once, leaving out the part where he used the excuse of a soar neck to skip out of class to visit the nurse. Sharpner had tackled him to the ground with quite a bit of force in the football game they had been playing in gym, and it would have gave any normal person quite the whiplash. But Gohan being Gohan, had seen it coming and decided it best to play along, acting as if Cell himself had punched him in the stomach.

He sighed, wondering if he really would be able to survive the school year trying to act normal. He really wanted to fit in. To be able to at least act normal for a year. Though the thought only ran from her mothers mouth, he had missed out on most of his child years, being forced to grow up fast to be able to fight. He was happy things had gone the way he did, only regretting that he could not have helped out more, but he was finding it quite re-leaving to do something most kids his age did.

Videl took the sigh as sign that he was preparing to tell her the story. She looked up at him, still glaring at him.

Saiyaman slowly lowered his shoulders in defeat. She had the same stare as his mother. In fact, he was slowly learning all women possessed that same weapon. "Well, I'm not sure when you got here, so I'll start at the beginning."

-Nine minutes ago-

Gohan arrived at the bank, and it was just as the chief had told Videl. He could sense four hostages left inside. Three were tied up and surrounded by two of the crooks, while the one crook watched over the last hostage who was putting money inside of bags as fast as she could and the other robber hollered at the cops, laughing as he sprayed bullets from his automatic weapon at them.

Saiyaman quietly landed on the roof of the bank, and closed his eyes, focusing his saiyan hearing down to hear what the man was yelling to the cops.

"If ya do not let us go, this whole place is gonna go up in smoke! Is that what you want you losers! Just let us go with the money and you'll get your hostages safe and sound!" At the end of his demands he shot up the closest cop car with his gun, blowing out the tires and breaking through the glass windows.

Not good. The police just can't let them go, but negotiating with terrorists probably would be none of the grunts strong points.

The man yelled at the cops again. "You have 60 seconds before everything withing earshot goes sky high! Be a hero you idiots! Save the lives of everyone here and let us go!"

Even worse. Saiyaman could see the cops looking at each other. They were at a loss, the situation was now beyond them. Acting quickly, he fazed in through a broken window of the bank, grabbed the bomb, and fazed back out before anyone would be the wiser. He through the bomb extremely high into the air and shot an energy blast after it. As it blew up, he whistled. Man, they weren't bluffing. This whole block would have gone up in smoke if that thing had gone up. How did a bunch of thugs get that?

Storing the question for later, he shot back into the bank. Just as he entered, one of the crooks had just noticed the bomb was missing. He blinked. "Hey boss, the bombs gone!"

The man yelling at the cops turned. "What do you mean it's go...you idiots! Turn around!"

Saiyaman flashed through the group of men. They turned to see only the broken window, while Gohan quickly grabbed the tied up hostages and shot for the door. The boss had pulled up his gun and shot twords the now advancing hero, only to see a blur and then nothing. The bullets continued their path, hitting the three men that had only turned a moment ago. They fell to the ground. The boss of the group swore under his breathe. They were out cold. Had they not been waring special clothing made to stop bullets, they'd be dead.

Things were falling apart. To quick. The man was starting to panic. He turned to the man who had been holding the bags and the last hostage. Both of the two had gone wide and and frozen as if statues. The boss yelled at the man, "Quick, drop the money and grab her! We need to get out of here!"

His shouts only feel on deaf ears. The man with the money started to stutter something, but it couldn't be heard.

Saiyaman set the hostages down behind the cop cars. Standing back up he turned and shot back twords the bank. The cops could only blink in pure amazement. Every time they saw Saiyaman do his tricks or what ever, it was truly a show to see.

Saiyaman now shot for the last hostage at super speed. Not even a blur could be seen. One second he appeared behind the crook and the hostage, the next he was gone along with the girl. The boss of the robbers was at a loss.

Gohan sat the woman next to the other hostages, this time turning to the cops to talk in his best hero voice "No worries, all hostages are accounted for, and only one crook left."

Just as the words escaped the Great Saiyaman's voice, the robber that had been holding the money wrenched back, and with a ghostly moan, the man fell to the ground.

The boss of the robbery was now in full panic mode. He had nothing but his gun now. He saw no way out. It was as if time slowed down. He had watched all his men fall before him...but how?

Shaking it off, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He threw his gun around his shoulder and raced for the window that Saiyaman had came in earlier. He threw it outside and jumped out the window after it. In a poof of smoke, a monster truck looking vehicle appeared. Landing inside, the man turned it on and shot down the road, trying to retreat from the craziness that was behind him.

"The stories are true! I can't believe it!. He's real, not just a fake. He's the real deal, man! I gotta get out of here!"

Saiyaman had shot after the man in the truck. Police scattered as he drove over a cop car that had been placed there to keep the perimeter. Gohan sped up to make sure the chase ended quickly. The truck had not gotten a block away when Saiyaman caught up. Coming up with a plan on the spot, he flew under the truck and lifted it off the road, letting the wheels spin as the man driving slowly realized he wasn't going anywhere.

The man looked out his window to see his truck now flying. He caught notice of a red cape flutter from under his truck. "He can lift a truck too! What's with this guy!" Quickly whipping his gun out from his shoulder, he started shooting the floor of his truck, trying to shoot Saiyaman through the truck itself."

_Is this guy crazy or what? _Gohan thought as bullets started to rain from above him. They weren't close, but he did notice where they were going. _Not good! He's shooting his own gas tank! The trucks gonna blow!_

Gohan quickly kick the underside of the transition with a foot, breaking through it enough to effectively disable the car. Setting it down, he shot to the passengers side of the truck and then barreled through the window, holding his arms in front of him to shield himself from the glass. As he shot through the man started to turn, but with a quick chop to the man's neck, ended that proses. Gohan caught the now limp man and fazed out and away from the truck. Quickly searching with his energy to make sure everyone was withing a safe distance, he watched as the truck blew up seconds later...


	2. Tip of the Iceburg

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 2 – Tip of the Iceburg

"And that's when you got here, Miss Videl." Gohan explained in his hero voice. He was still nervous, but the story seemed to lessen the intensity of the glaring he was getting from Videl, but only slightly.

Videl thought over the story. _I wish I knew how he does all he does. Tricks, complex tricks for sure. But I have yet to find proof! Ahh! It just doesn't add up! _

"Look, I'm glad you want to help the city and all, just answer my questions! Who are you? What's the trick behind your powers?" Videl tried her best, but there was just a hint of pleading in her voice under the demand.

Saiyaman stepped back, now panicked again. "W-what are you talking about? You know me. I'm the Great Saiyaman!" Avoiding the second question, he started to fly away. "N-now I must be going! Goodbye Miss Videl!"

As he started to fly away, Videl clenched her teeth and balled both hands into fists. "You jerk! Get back here!"

Saiyaman turned in the opposite direction of school and flew away, not wanting things to turn any more ugly. As he got out of view, he slowly started to ark back twords the institution, knowing his mother wouldn't be happy if he desided to skip the rest of the day. He sighed, _that girl really does hate my guts. Ah well, at least I can try to befriend her as Gohan. But then again, she's really suspicious of me as Gohan too...man I'm stumped! What's with her anyway?_

As he landed back on the roof of school, he did one last look around to make sure he was alone, and then returned to himself. As he started to head twords the stairs, his stomach grumbled. "Man...I missed lunch again...what's with this city and crime? It always seems to know what it's dinner time. Maybe if I hurry, I can eat it all really fast before the bell rings" With a small panic, he shot for the area the group usually ate, capsule full of food in his hand. If he hurried, he wouldn't have to suffer the rest of the day without food.

-DBZ-

Videl screamed after the hero one last time. Seeing that he wasn't turning around, she stomped her foot and punched cop car that was close by, leaving quite the dent. The chief, ever so carefully, slowly walked back to were Videl was fuming. "U-umm..."

The cop waited as Videl composed herself and turned to meet him. Videl looked at his face for a second, puzzled. "What is it, hasn't Saiyadweeb taken care of everything here?"

The chief shook his head. "Well, yes. But there's another thing. All these men have a tattoo on their shoulders that I think you should see."

Curiosity got the best of her. "What do you mean?" After seeing him gesture for her to follow him, she did. Sure enough, all the robbers had been rounded up and on each of their shoulders was a small tattoo. The tattoo was what looked like an upside down blood-drop, with two capital R's near the bottom, and something that looked like sun rays coming from the top. She blinked.

"It's a calling card for a gang, right? Which one?" Gangs were not new to Satan city or to Videl, but she didn't recognize this tattoo.

The chief looked somewhat somber, somewhat worried. "It's been seen in many of the other major cities. The chiefs of the big cities have been warning each other about it. So far only grunts have been found, but there's something much bigger under it all. Apparently they can never get anything on the few guys they know about. It starts with a bank robbery as a test...they come to the cities and rob a bank, gauging the police force there." The chief now looked worried more than anything else as he handed a note to Videl. "The leader of this group had this note."

Videl looked down at it. Reading it out loud, she herself felt a shiver run down her spine.

Normally if your reading this note, that means the police in your town pass

our test and we would pass by your town. But Satan City is a different kind

of place. The challenge of Videl Satan would usually be enough to get me

exited, but The Great Saiyaman adds a whole new depth to the situation.

Prepare yourselves as best you can. The Red Rain Army will be at your

door soon.

Sincierly,

-RR

-DBZ-

The bell rang just as Gohan stuffed the last piece of bread into his mouth. With a sigh of relieve, he stood up taking his capsule with him and headed for the last class of the day. As he sat down in his seat, he saw Sharpner and Erasa walk in, followed a few moments by Videl. She seemed distant as she seemed to make her way for her desk.

"Just like the book boy to be first back to class." Sharpner chuckled.

"Be nice Sharpie." Erasa sighed. Why couldn't boys be nice to each other? "Don't worry about him Gohan." She giggled at him after sending a wink his way.

Not catching on to the advance, Gohan looked up and smiled the standard Son family smile. He then blinked, as Videl was staring down her desk as if it were Saiyaman himself. Without really thinking, Gohan asked, "Videl, you ok?"

With no answer, Erasa poked her friend. "Hey V? You see Saiyaman again or something?" She giggles at her joke as it brought Videl back.

"W-what? Oh ya, I saw the guy." She looked up at her friends and then back down. "It isn't him annoying me today though."

Gohan blinked in surprise. He had expected to hear her complain about his alter ego at least a little bit, as she usually did every time they met, but this time she didn't. He waited for what he expected to be a wave of relieve that it wasn't him today, but it never came. Trying to take his mind of the fact that he couldn't enjoy his new-found peace, he asked "What is it? Or is it police related?"

Videl put her elbow on her desk and rested on it. "It's police stuff. Nothing you guys got to worry about."

Gohan sighed, knowing he would have to worry sooner or later. If something was messing with Videl's head this much, it couldn't be good.

-DBZ-

The next day, Gohan found himself at his study hall block. Since he didn't have any homework or studying to do, he decided to get a pass and head down tword the library. They had a small section of advanced books that Gohan would occasionally take home so his mother would think he's studying hard and staying above the curve. Every now and then, he would actually read the advanced book, but rarely.

As he walked in, he froze as he saw Videl sitting at a table with papers scattered everywhere. _Maybe I should go while I'm not..._To Gohan's dismay, Videl broke her gaze with the papers and looked at him. Gohan smiled nervously and waved back, regretfully walking over..._Can she sense people or something? Jeez, almost made it out of here too._

Videl stacked some of her papers, clearing a spot for Gohan to set his stuff down. _Figures the book boy would come here. Ahh...Erasa did say I was being kinda mean to him though. Maybe she's right._

"Hey Gohan. What's up? You really need to come here to study?"

Gohan smiled rubbing the back of his head. "Well, just looking for some books to read." _Man she looks tired. _"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Videl rubbed her eyes. The night had gone to fast and before she knew it, the sun was coming up. And to make things worse, she had nothing to show for it. Little to nothing was really 'known' about the Red Rain Army. Mostly speculation and guesses and such. "I'm fine, just a little tired of no leads."

"I-I see." Gohan looked over all of the papers infront of her. "Well, when I hit a road block, I usually take a snack break or something. You should try that."

"A snack for you is a normal meal for most people." Videl pointed out.

Gohan laughed sheepishly waving his hands infront of him. "Hehheh. C-come on, I don't eat that much." _Man, I need to read a book on how to lie better._

"Yes. You do." Videl did her best not to giggle. "Well, I best be going to the cafe then."

Gohan's mind started to race at the thought. "I think I'll join you, I'm hungry."

Videl huffed a laugh as she put all her papers into her backpack and lead the way.

-DBZ-

As the two entered the cafe, they saw Erasa and Sharpner sitting at a table all ready eating. After getting some food, a lot of food in Gohan's case, the two joined them down at the table.

Sharpner glanced up first and smiled. "Hey! Look at the couple coming to join us Erasa. What's going on between you two?" Sharpner laughed at his joke, knowing it was impossible for such a thing to happen, and that Videl was really his girl.

Videl took offence. "Can it Sharpner!"

Erasa giggled. "Hey, he is cute." She winked at Gohan, but once again he failed to notice.

Gohan did laugh nervously though. "T-there's nothing going on between us! R-right Videl?"

Videl quickly responded. "No! Of course not!"

-DBZ-

Across town at this time, at Nail Industries, a waiter was just entering a rather large room. The room was dark, only a few rays of light were entering through the blinds. The waiter pushed a rather large cart of food through the door and put it to the side.

"You're food is here sir."

"That's fine. Thank you. I hope everything is as I asked."

The waiter winced. The voice was a normal one, but a tint of cold could be detected laced into the words. "I-I inspected it myself. Everything is as you asked."

The shadow behind the desk waved the waited out. With a bow, the waiter quickly made a retreat out of the room.

A new voice spoke up with an Italian accent, "Hey Boss, you think we really should be trying to push our illegal stuff into Satan City? I mean, this town has two hero's. Wouldn't it be easier to go somewhere else with our plans?"

The shadow stood up and walked twords the food. "It would be easier. But Satan city is like a wild jungle. Untamed and unclaimed. If we can take control of it, money would flow twords us like there was no tomorrow." The coldness now left his words, and excitement replaced it. "And besides, you know I relish a challenge, Claudio."

"We know that Dino." A third voice chipped in, this one also had an Italian accent. "But still, those two could prove a big problem if we let them have their way."

Claudio chipped in again, "I mean, me and Nuncio over there can take anyone. I mean, we are the two strongest bosses chu got. But something just doesn't feel right about this."

The shadow spun around in his chair, and looked tword the windows behind him. Motioning to his right, Nuncio walked over and opened the blinds. Outside the window lay Satan city below. The Nail Industries skyscraper really was the largest one in city. As the light flooded in, the 3 figures came into view.

The one called Nuncio was slender. His suit broadened his shoulders slightly, but he still looked like a stick. His face looked like it was a block of ice, it was boney with a bluish tint to it. His short hair was even light blue, finishing off his menacing look.

Claudio was the opposite. He was huge. With no hair, an ugly puffy face, and a suit that just barely fit him, he also gave off a menacing look. Though him and Nuncio were opposites, you couldn't help but be able to tell they were brothers.

Dino, the boss in the chair, was different though. He was well built, but not out of proportion. He had brown hair which was slightly spiky, and a well fit suit. He was the basic description of what Erasa would call a hunk.

"Don't worry so much my friends. Be happy like I am. If all goes as I predict...this city will be eating our of our hands in no time."

In unison, the two folded their arms. "If you say so boss."

A grin passed over his face as he turned back to his best men. "Oh, but I do..."

**Authors Annotations:**

Well, that's chapter two. I know these chapters are pretty short right now, but trust me, they'll start to get bigger.

Nail Industries is more than it seems! Bulma's competition is evil too, lol. So far I haven't let the story get bogged down, at least as far as I can tell, which is good I hope. Some good fight sequences should be coming soon too. If you got any ideas on things you guys would like to see from the heads of crime, let me know. I'm open to ideas. Remember to review!


	3. Preemptive Strike!

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 3 – Pre-emptive Strike!

Gohan's least favorite class of the day was just starting...gym. But not for the normal reasons. He could easily be the best in his class in every sport, but with him trying to act normal and everything, it was hard trying to hold back. He would often end up showing off without meaning too.

The gym teacher walked infront of the class. "Ok, today we'll be playing soccer. Split yourselves up into your normal teams and get ready."

Videl looked over to Gohan. "Hey, you ever play soccer before?"

"Uh...no, but I've seen it on tv before."

Videl sighed, "Well...go back and play right defender then."

"O-ok." Gohan nodded and took off.

-Near the end of the game-

The game was almost over, and Gohan hadn't gotten the ball yet. Videl had kept the ball on the other side of the field the whole game, but still the score was 0-0.

Gohan sighed. _I'm glad that I haven't had to do anything yet...but this is really boring. And I'm starting to get hungry too._

As Gohan held his stomach in order to try and console it's emptiness, Videl yelled his name. As he looked in a panic to see why, all he could see was white blur inches from his face.

"Eh!" A rather loud thud came as the soccer ball collided with Gohan's face. Being caught off guard, he started to fall backwards from the hit. The ball started to fall down, and as Gohan himself fell back, his foot hit the soccer ball.

The ball looked like it was shot out of a cannon. Gohan had been near his own goal, but seconds later the ball was closing in on the opposite one. The opposing goalie was in a panic. He threw his arms out infront of himself as his only self defense. The ball hit the goalie's arms and smashed through them. As the ball hit his chest, the goalie flew into the back of the goal and fell to the ground, trying to regain his breath.

Everyone was speechless. With wide eyes, they looked back from Gohan, to the opposite goal, and back again.

Gohan himself rubbed his face, standing back up. _Ahh. That hurt! I should have been paying attention...why is everyone looking at me? _

The coach was the first to speak. "G-gohan. That was something else. I don't think I've ever seen anyone kick a ball that hard before."

"Ah, i-it's nothing really. It's just those shoes I got." Gohan smiled nervously.

"Ah ya...those shoes really are something else." The coach said sarcastic back. "Well, we'll end on that note. Class is over."

A woman with blue hair walked out of the school just as everyone turned to go back in. She walked up to the coach and whispered something to him, and then turned to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can I have a word with you quick?"

Gohan quickly walked over to her and pulled her behind a near by storage room. "What are you doing here Bulma? I'll have a lot of questions to deal with if someone recognizes you."

"Well it's good to see you too Gohan." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down on him with a stare to rival Chichi and Videl.

Gohan shuddered. "Sorry. It's just this girl has been hounding me lately. She's suspicious and won't leave me alone."

Gohan could have swore he saw Bulma's ear's perk up at that as she smiled "O really? It's good to see you're meeting some girls. What's her name?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"V-videl." Gohan started to pick up on what Bulma was trying to do. Chichi had put her up to keep tabs on him, he was sure of it. Quick to change the subject, Gohan spoke up "So what is it you have to tell me?"

Bulma smiled, deciding to let Gohan off the hook for now. "I need you to swing by after school. I need you to run some tests for me. Oh, and Trunks want's to go sleep over at your house tonight too so it would be nice if you could take him back with you."

Gohan nodded. "Sure, I'll see ya after school. Just...please be careful as you leave."

Bulma giggled, giving him a nod. "See ya later."

Gohan waved goodbye and then ran to catch up with the rest of the class. He caught up just as everyone was entering the school and Videl eyed him up quickly. "Hey Gohan, who was she?"

_S-shoot._ "Who? That? Oh, no one. Just a family friend who was passing through town. She wanted to say hi." _Well, not a complete lie._

Videl shot him one last glare as she turned to Erasa. "Are you sure you recognized her?"

Erasa nodded. "I'm telling you, she's the spitting image of Bulma Breefs!"

Both girls turned to where Gohan was to continue the interview, only to find him missing.

Videl growled, "How does he do that?"

-DBZ-

Gohan always gawked at the shear size of Capsule Corp. His entire house could fit into Trunk's room. But he new better to be envious. His home had the country side surrounding it. Capsule Corp had to deal with the city.

As Gohan made his way to the front gate, he pressed a small button and looked at the screen. The screen stayed dark, but a child's voice came over. In the best Vegeta voice the child could do, his voice came over the intercom. "Leave now before I blast you, human!"

"Trunks, it's Gohan." Gohan chuckled to himself.

Back to his normal voice, Trunks got excited. "Gohan! I didn't know it was you. Just a sec."

A click was heard as the gates swung open. Before Gohan could get 5 steps into the complex Trunks was speeding twords him. "Gohan!"

Gohan smiled "Hey Trunks. Where's your mom? She wanted to see me."

Trunks looked a little disappointed. "You mean you didn't come to play?"

"Not right away." Gohan couldn't help but laugh as a smile grew back onto the boys face. "After I talk to your mom we'll play, and then we'll go to my house so you can play with Goten."

Trunks was now almost shaking with excitement. "Well hurry up! I'll show you were mom is. Follow me."

Trunks lead Gohan through the twists and turns of Capsule Corp. until they came upon Bulma working on something that looked like the old saiyan scouters. Bulma seemed to be just finishing up, putting a piece of metal on out outside and snapping it into place. Standing up, she gave a content sigh and turned around.

Trunks, seeing an opportunity. Hoovered just behind Bulma and waited for her to turn, making a scary face.

"Ehhhaah!" Bulma nearly shot out of her skin as she screamed. The instant after Trunks giggled and shot out of the room as fast as he could.

"Trunks!" Bulma had recovered and was about to give chase when she saw Gohan standing out of the way, laughing as well. She have an angry growl and put her hands on her hips. "You could have stopped him." She began to tap her foot.

Gohan waved his hands in front of him, still laughing. "Come on, he's just a kid."

"He's a lot like his father, to much if you ask me." Bulma sighed. "Anyway, thanks for coming."

"No problem. What are ya working on?" Gohan pointed to the small scouter look alike.

"This?" Bulma then put it on and pressed the side button, bringing the small screen to life. "I've been trying to convert all the saiyan technology Vegeta brought with him into something useful for humans. This model still only reads power levels, but I'm working on implanting a video phone and a camra into this thing too."

"Now that would be cool, but why do you need me?"

"Well, I'm logging everyone's energy reading into this one. That way if one of the logged energy levels spike, like if you were in a fight, it would go off. That way us normal people can keep tabs on you guys if Baba can't be around with her crystal ball."

"I see. So you want me to power up?" At Bulma's nod, he took a stance. An instant later energy was shooting around his body as if he were on fire. "Is this high enough?"

Bulma nodded. "Good. I got you logged. Thanks hun." Gohan powered down, and smiled when the door to the room flew open.

"Boy, what's this I see on the tv? You're parading around in some ridiculous suit? Have you no pride?"

Bulma slapped her face, while Gohan stood there frozen, nervously smiling. "I-I'm just trying to help some of the crime over in Satan City."

"You're dragging your SAIYAN name through the mud boy!" Vegeta really was upset about the whole situation. "You're just like Kakarrot. Even he wouldn't get caught dead waring that thing!"

"Come on Vegeta, you're just not with the current style." Gohan pleaded, believing 100% that his costume really was the envy of others.

With an angry huff, Vegeta left the room. Gohan then turned to Bulma and smiled. "I bet he just wants one himself."

Bulma laughed, causing Gohan to blink since he had been serious. As Bulma calmed herself down, Vegeta walked back into the room with Trunks at his side. "We're going to train in the GR. Gohan, your mate is on tv."

Gohan could only stand there, confused. "M-mate?" He finally spat out nervously.

Trunks nodded. "The lady who always shows up to get in your way. There was a biiiig explosion," Trunks emphasized the size of the explosion with his hands, "and now she's there trying to help the police figure out what's going on."

Gohan thought back to how funny Videl had been acting the past few days. _I probably should go see, I might be needed._ "Sorry guys, but I should go see if I can help."

Trunks pouted, but then stood back up when Vegeta gave a huff. Gohan smiled and turned to go. "I'll be back as soon as I can. See ya guys soon."

-DBZ-

Videl had never seen anything like it. A bomb had been set off at a down town office building for no reason. No threat before hand. No note afterward. No witnesses. No reason what so ever. The death tole was slowly but steadily going up. It stood now at 53. Videl had been helping with the search and rescue attempt, but so fare no one had been found alive yet. They had cleared the upper levels of people to make sure no one else was hurt, and now it was just a matter of clearing up and figuring out what happened.

Videl took a moment to look over everything that was going on, wiping her brow of sweat. _People don't just do this kind of thing...why would someone do this then? As soon as I catch them..._

Videl decided it was time to take a break, walking over to a nearby fire truck that had been converted into a break space, and got a cup of cold water. Taking a sip, the cool liquid slid down her throat, cooling off her insides which seemed to be on fire from anger.

As Videl started to think, she looked at her cup of water. Though she couldn't feel anything, a steady rumble could be seen causing ripples in her water. Looking up at the building, she could see dust falling from a section of wall that was still standing every few seconds, and the pattern matched the ripples in her water. In a panic, she dropped her water and cupped her hands in front of her mouth. "Everyone clear the area! The building's going to collapse!"

Panic infected the volunteers, policemen, and firefighters as everyone started running in each direction after hearing Videl's words. Too soon for her liking though, part of the building fell apart, sending smoke into the air. Videl ran towards the newest section of collapsed building, only stopping when she saw a shadowy figure walking out of the smoke towards her.

-DBZ-

"Boss, you sure it's a good idea to send someone like Zuco out there now? I mean, he's a killer. He'll get the army after us for sure by the time he's done."

Dino looked out his window with a smile on his face as the smoke grew higher. "We need to test the abilities of Miss Satan and Mr Saiyaman."

Nuncio moved to Dino's side to look through the window as well. "A test? You really think those two will be able to stop him before he wipes out the entire police force?"

"You underestimate your foes to much." Dino's face grew more excited as a second puff of smoke rose into the air. "Turn on the tv. Zuco's there. Go get your brother as well, he'll like to see how well you're best man fairs."

-DBZ-

Gohan could see a cloud of smoke rising from the center of the city. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the epicenter of the blast. _Everyone's running from where the blast occurred, and there are to abnormally high energy levels...hey, one of them's Videl. The other one...don't know that guy, but he's a lot stronger than Videl. Doesn't feel like a plesent energy either. Darn...got to move faster!_

Gohan powered up and shot towards the cloud of smoke as a second cloud rose into the air. _I have to get there in time!_

-DBZ-

Videl squinted as the figure emerged from the smoke and rubble. The first thing she saw was a long, slender katana, extending about two and a half feet from the base to the tip. Looking at the man himself, he looked more like the sword than human. He was a stick of a man, no muscles to speak of. He had long black hair, covering his eyes and ears completely. He wore a black jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans with a tear at the right knee, and strange metal looking boots.

The man held up his blade and pointed it at Videl, the man spoke up in a German accent. "Videl Satan I presume. It seems I should have been a little more quiet when I tried to bring the house down on your police friends." A crooked smile crossed the man's face. "I am Zuco. I tell you only so your spirit can train after I kill you, so you can face me again when we meet in the afterlife!" With that, the man charged without letting Videl get a word in. The boots he was waring seemed to light up as he took his first steps, creating a whirling sound. In a blur Videl could only just make out, he now charged Videl at inhuman speed.

"W-what?" Videl jumped back as the blur approached her and ducked down trying to time a undercut kick to the man's feet. The blur simply seemed to rise off the ground and avoid the kick. Zuco reappeared just past Videl, with his blade at the end position of a swing. Three small black hair's fell to the ground as Videl stared forward in disbelieve.

Zuco turned, resting his blade on his shoulder, with that same crooked grin across his face. "I must apologize in advance though. I'm testing out these new shoes for an employer of mine." He clicked them together, a cold metallic sound resonated in the air. "So I'm going to have to play with your life a little longer." Defying the impossible, the crooked grin grew even wider across his face.

Videl quickly regrouped, launching a counter attack. Jumping up, she swung a roundhouse kick as hard as she could, at the man's smile only to fly harmlessly through the air. Zuco had fazed just behind Videl, his sword still resting on his shoulder. "Come now. The daughter of our greatest hero must be better than this!"

The sarcasm was cold, and hit Videl hard. Becoming frustrated, she jumped back, and studied her opponent. _Tch...he's almost as fast as Saiyaman...and that sword. If he decides to use it, I'm in real trouble. I have to stay calm...everyone has a weakness...and if I can't keep up with this guy, there's no way I can beat Saiyaman! Just anticipate his movements...his mind is still normal. He probably will get tunnel vision when he's going fast._

Videl eyed a pop can between her and this Zuco. _Ya...that might work. _Videl calmly stood up and glared down at the man. "Psh. You may have speed, but one hit and your done. Who uses technology anyway? Please...A real fighter works hard every day. Cheap tricks pail in comparison to hard work!"

Zuco tilted his head back, that cold crooked grin still there. "Is that so?" Taking an offensive stance with his sword pointed towards Videl again, the boots started to grind their gears again. "Big talk for a slow poke!"

Videl rushed forward the two feet or so to the pop can and kicked it as hard as she could. The blur ran strait for Videl only to stop as the pop can made contact with it. Zuco came back into view, his head tilted back in pain and his sword in no position to guard him.

_I'll have to thank Gohan for giving me that idea later._ Videl shot towards the momentarily stunned swordsman and tried to roundhouse kick him again, this time making solid contact with his neck. The man flew backwards into a pile of rubble, limp.

Videl huffed a satisfied that the battle was over. Turning to her right pigtail, she grumbled. _Punk cut my hair...lucky for him it isn't noticeable. _Turning to the cop cars down the road, she waved to the huddled police, giving them the sign that it was all clear.

"Come on guys! What are you..." _Why do they look like they've seen a ghost? _"Hey! Wha-" She was cut short as a sharp pinch shot along her back. She could hear someone behind her, but it something was wrong. The man seemed to be talking in slow motion. Her eyes suddenly got very heavy. _Why am I so tired all of a sudden..._The pinching pain started to burn, as her eyes slowly started to close and the world started to spin towards the ground. The ground was so cold, or maybe it was herself. Videl couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. Her eyes closed slowly as a green and red blur entered her view just before everything went dark...

-DBZ-

Gohan was almost to the cloud of smoke now. He had lost focus on the battle so he could concentrate on getting there instead, but the last thing he sensed was Videl winning. As he turned the last corner to the battle field, his eyes were filled with red. A man with a katana was standing right behind Videl, just finishing an upwards slice. Blood followed the blade, the cold steal mixed with the red was something unexplainable. Gohan landed, stunned.

The man behind Videl started to yell. "You!, I'll make you pay! No one hit's me! No one! I'll dice you into little bits!" Gohan winced, his mind involuntarily rushing back to the fight Trunks had with Frieza, and how he had diced the villein before vaporizing him.

The man turned and looked right at Gohan. "Saiyaman! I will also make you feel my wrath! You're friend here struck me, and you all will pay!" Looking back at the girl who had just fallen to the ground, eyes closed, he flipped his blade upside down and thrust it down at her.

Gohan snapped. In a flash he was holding the mans hand, stopping the blade from going down any further and causing more harm. Behind the helmet, Gohan's eyes were blank, unmoving. Tightening his grip, cracks could be heard as the bones in the man's hand cracked under the pressure. Yelling a ghostly howl, the man struggled as much as he could to get free.

In pain, the man let go of the sword he was holding, and managed to slip his now crushed hand free. Fear had replaced rage on his face. It wasn't possible. Not only had his hero moved faster than he could with the special boots he had on, his strength was immeasurable. His hand was crushed without a thought. Panic gripped him as he slowly took steps back.

Gohan caught the blade and walked forward a few steps. Taking it in two hands, he snapped the katana as if it were a wet toothpick. Tossing it to the side, Gohan started to walk towards the man who had wounded Videl, his face still unchanging. No announcing his name, no silly flashy movements that rivaled the Ginyu Force in 'style', now wasn't the time.

Zicu was in a total state of fear. Quietly wispering, he pleaded. "S-stay away from me. Y-your a monster!"

Gohan finally snapped out of his trance. "Who's the monster! Look what' you've done! You're a monster! Why would you do this?" In a flash of rage, Gohan powered up almost to the point of reaching super saiyan. Dust in the area picked up as the white aurora surrounded Gohan, his teeth now gritting against each other.

Zuco didn't wait any longer. Using the full power of the boots he was waring, he shot off in the other direction of the enraged Saiyaman. Gohan fazed out of view and appeared right in front of the fleeing man. Zuco, not being able to stop, ran into Gohan at full force. It felt like a steal wall. He nearly passed out then and their as he slowly bounced off and fell to the ground. Gohan wouldn't have that yet though. Gohan wound up and smashed a punch right into the mans stomach nearly at full power, something in the back of his mind holding him back just enough so the man would live. The man few back towards where he was trying to flee, not landing till he had flown two blocks, and skidded to a halt.

Without going to check the man, Gohan fazed over to Videl. Her eyes were closed and her black had been completely spit open, showing small portions of her spinal cord and ribs. He gritted his teeth again. There was blood everywhere, and there wasn't time to waist. Even though moving her was a bad idea, he had little choice. Quickly picking her up, he held back his emotions as she screamed unconsciously in pain. At speeds he had not gone in seven years, Gohan shot for Kami's Lookout.

A familiar voice entered Gohan's head at that moment. "Gohan, what's the matter? What's wrong?" It was Piccolo. Mentally thinking back the answer, "I have someone very severely injured and Dende is the only hope she's got. I know it's against the rules to bring people there, but I have no choice."

After a few moments of silence, Piccolo's voice entered back in. "Dende says it's ok. Hurry up, I can feel her life fading."

Gohan's face became very serious under the Saiyaman helmet as he powered up and shot towards, the lookout, hoping Videl could hang on just a few more minutes.

"Videl! Stay with me! Fight!"

**Authors Annotations**

Ahh, cliff hanger. You can hate them but you got to love em. I almost put the cliff back when Videl gets slashed, but I thought this flowed better. Review if you disagree or like it! Either way, thanks!


	4. Dead?

~Saiyaman Saga~

Chapter 4 – Dead!

Another blood curdling yell shot out of Videl's mouth and right into Gohan's ears. He was all ready at top speed, doing his best to not move Videl that much. Blood was falling back down to the earth to fast. At least she was fighting though. Gohan could see the pillar that lead to the lookout. It wouldn't be long.

Gohan shot up, not caring as trees and earth shot up behind him, just from the shear speed Gohan was moving at. The air cooled as he rose into the upper atmosphere. It was nothing compared to the cold he experience in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he was training with his father, but for some reason it felt colder.

Finally reaching the top, Gohan landed near the two Namekians and Mr Popo. They had prepared a small bed rest on the floor of the lookout. Quickly, Gohan set Videl down on her stomach, her life threatening wound on looking up. Getting to work instantly, Dende's hands started to glow green, as his energy started to pass from them into Videl's back.

Gohan took his helmet off and looked down at Videl with a worried look. Her blood was all over his saiyaman outfit, but he didn't care. Not now.

_Videl...don't die on me. I'll never forgive myself if I lose another friend..._

The wound slowly started to close. Dende winced as he watched the flesh slowly grow back over the exposed bone. "Piccolo, could you take Gohan down to Korin to try and get a senzu bean. She's lost a lot of blood." Piccolo nodded. It was best if Gohan didn't watch.

Gohan was frozen though. His eyes fixed on the wound. _I wasn't quick enough...no, I can't think like that. Videl's a fighter. She'll pull through...right?_

His trance was only broken when Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave Dende to it Gohan. Let's see if Korin has a senzu bean to help things along."

Gohan meekly nodded, following after Piccolo only after setting his helmet next to Videl.

Dende watched as his friends left the lookout. Turning back down to Videl, he closed his eyes. _She's slipping. I might not be able to save her..._

-DBZ-

Videl blinked. Her whole body felt funny, as if it weren't there. Everything was really bright too, causing her to squint while shielding her eyes with her arm. _W..what's going on? Where am I?_

A rather long path stretched out in front of her, which lead all the way to a rather large building. Looking around the path, these funny yellow clouds surrounded the area. _What's with this? Is this a dream? _

She slowly made her way towards the building, peeking her head in. She noticed a huge reddish creature sitting behind a desk in a suit. He looked something like the devil, but something seemed nice about him. He was laughing pretty hard, causing him to seem peaceful. A smaller, more normal sized person in an orange gi was also laughing while rubbing the back of his head, just as hard too.

Then Videl saw it. The man in the orange gi had a halo over his head. _Is...is this heaven? This is a weird dream..._

-DBZ-

Gohan descended to Korin's tower, still lost in thought. Before he knew it, Korin was standing infront of him. The cat looked about as upset as a cat could look.

"Hello Gohan." The old cat broke the silence. "It's been a few years, you've grown."

Gohan didn't flinch, only offering a nod to signal he heard the words Korin had said.

Piccolo felt almost just as useless as Gohan did. He hated seeing his pupil like this. Turning back to Korin, Piccolo let his worry lace itself with his words. "Korin, would you happen to have any senzu beans? I'm sure you all ready know the details."

The cat nodded slowly. "Yes I do...sadly...the senzu bean bush is still working on making new beans. We used them all up at the Cell games all those years ago. These things take time to grow..."

Gohan flashed back to reality. "Y-you mean you don't have any?"

The cat shook his head. "I'm sorry...but I can't help you."

Gohan felt like Cell had just punched him in the gut. He was useless to help protect his friends again. _Why...?_

Piccolo took it hard as well, feeling for his student. "I see...we'll have to put our faith in Dende and your friends will to live then." Putting his hand back on Gohan's shoulder. "Dende considers you his best friend. He will do everything in his power."

Gohan forced a nod. He didn't really know what was going on. Everything was moving so fast, his mind couldn't keep up. Slowly he followed Piccolo as he lead Gohan back to the Lookout.

-DBZ-

The red giant looked finally stopped laughing, wiping his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small girl with dark hair peeking into the room."Sorry Goku, looks like our little reunion will have to be cut short." He waved the girl in.

Goku turned to see the girl as well. "Ok. But man, a lot has happened since that first time I died." Another laugh escaped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Grand Kai said I needed to take a break with my training so my body can heal up before he decides if I'm ready to train under him." Goku then looked like he remember something. "Oh ya! You got any more of those really good fruit things? They were really good!"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Sure you can, there's a chest just behind you where you can get them, but don't eat them all!"

Videl slowly made her way into the large room, looking all over the place trying to take it all in. _This place is huge! But it makes sense, this guy is a giant!_

The man looked down at her while pulling out a relatively small book.. "So...what's your name? It's not often that a normal person is allowed to keep their body."

Videl blinked. "M-me? Videl Satan." _What does he mean, "keep my body"?_

King Yemma looked through his book, slightly confused. "That's strange, you're name isn't here. Are you sure you're checking in today?"

Now Videl was getting more and more confused. "What do you mean checking in?"

"This is the check in station. Where all spirit's come after they die. Some people though, like yourself, keep your body. You special cases give me more paper work than it's worth."

"Wait wait wait. Only dead spirits come here? What are you talking about?" _I'm starting to not like this dream..._

Ignoring the question, King Yemma turned to Goku. "Goku, could you take her with you when you go back to the Grand Kai's planet?"

Goku had found his food and had not been paying attention. With a whole fruit in his mouth Goku forced out a "What?"

Videl stomped her foot down. "Hey! Don't ignore me! What's going on?"

King Yemma still had his attention on Goku. "Please take her with you when you head back. You are going back now, right?"

Goku nodded. "Ya, I'm headed back. But why would she come with me?"

Yemma blinked. "Cause she still has her body, like yourself."

"But she doesn't have a halo." Goku pointed out.

Yemma looked down, and Videl looked up. Yemma huffed, thinking of the paper work this was going to create. "This hasn't happened in a long long time. No wonder I didn't notice."

Videl turned to Goku, giving up on getting answers out of the big red guy. "Should I have one?"

Goku shrugged. "Well, when people die they get one if they keep their body. You got to keep the body but no halo."

King Yemma piped in as well. "It's only happened two other times in my career here. You said your name was Videl, right? Well, you're in limbo right now. All you can do is wait really. You'll either die, or pull through whatever is causing this near death experience."

The room was starting to spin. _This is the most realistic dream I have ever had. Wait...nah. I'll just go along with it till I wake up. Erasa will get a kick out of this crazy dream for sure._

King Yemma looked back to Goku. "Still, Goku I want you to take her with you. Should be good for her. She can't stay here anyway."

Goku nodded. "Morel, our planes gonna leave soon. Hurry up and follow me! Hmmm...I could go for some Morel mushrooms right now..."

"It's Videl!" Without thinking, Videl started to chase after the man in the orange gi.

As they found their spots on the plane, Goku happily took the window spot and plastered his face to it, watching as the plain slowly took off.

Videl, watching him closely, couldn't help but feel like she knew this guy. His personality, style, and just in general reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Working up the bravery, she poked the man in his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Yah?"

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name. Who are you again? You look familiar."

Goku blinked. "Well, let me thing.... I don't think we've met. I'm Goku Son. Nice to meet ya Videl."

_Goku...that name sounds so...wait... _"Goku! As in the Goku who was the youngest person to win the World Martial Art's Tournament!"

Goku kept his face flat against the window, but gave a nod as if it were no big deal.

Videl was star struck. _The legendary Goku is sitting right here next to me! This is crazy! _

-DBZ-

Gohan walked back up to where Videl was laying. Dende was still pumping energy into her. As the Namekian looked up at there faces and he new. "No senzu beans huh?"

Both Gohan and Piccolo shook their heads. Gohan stepped forwards and sat down on his knees, next to where he had left his helmet before. After some silence, Gohan forced the words to come out. "H-how's it going?"

Dende didn't want to answer that question. "Well, the wound has sealed up nicely without any scaring...but she isn't waking up. Her life energy is dangerously low still, and my energy just doesn't seem to be doing anything anymore than just keep her stable."

Gohan winced at the words. "I-is there anything I can do to help?"

Dende thought for a second. "Well, you could lend me some of your energy. I'm starting to get pretty tired." In an instant Gohan was up and standing behind Dende with his hand on Dende's back, energy slowly seeping in at the same pace it was leaving.

Piccolo looked down. "It's up to her now."

-DBZ-

"Goku? The one and only Goku Son?" Videl was still stunned. _I can't believe it...the living legend..._Videl glanced up at Goku's halo again..._well...the legend himself is right here!_

Goku turned, trying to figure out why his name was being repeated. "Um...what is it?"

Videl came back to reality and unleashed an onslaught of questions. "What happened to you after you won the Tournament? Is it true that you got married and had a child? How did you die? How come someone like you died without the world knowing? Can you train me?" _It would be so cool to learn some moves from Goku Son. Son...Son...nah._

Goku was effectively scared of his new friend now. Turning back to the window looking for a way out, he saw the plane was now landing. "H-hey, look the plane's landing."

Videl blinked, looking outside the window. Sure enough, they were descending down onto a funny looking planet. Just as they landed Goku motioned for Videl to follow. Curious about this new world, Videl forgot about what she was asking and followed.

Just as they exited the plane a small, blue, pudgy man approached the two. "Goku, my star student! How are you, was your vacation nice?"

Goku nodded. "Yup! I got some of that great fruit from King Yemma!"

The blue man snorted as he laughed. "Should have known you'd eat when you're given vacation."

Goku placed his hand behind his head and started to laugh too.

Videl poked her head from behind Goku, and the small blue man stopped laughing when he saw her. "Hey Goku, who's the new girl?"

"Hmm? Oh ya. King Yemma said she was a lambo case and that she should come with me until she lives or dies."

Videl grumbled. "I'm a limbo case. Limbo." _Is this guy really the great Goku?_

The blue man nodded his head in understandment. "It's been a long time since we've had one of those. Well, I hope you pull yourself back to the world of the living. I'd hate it for you to be stuck with this home wrecker."

Goku whined, "It's been seven years King Kai. I said I was sorry so many times!" Goku flailed his arms in wild motions to emphasize just how many times he had said it.

Videl thought for a moment. "Seven years ago...is that when you died Goku. During the time before the Cell games?"

Goku nodded. "I died trying to save everyone from Cell in his tournament."

"But I thought everyone came back to life after the games. Why didn't you?"

"I chose to stay." Turning to King Kai. "Hey, is the Grand Kai ready to tell me if I can train under him or not?"

_Why would he choose to stay? _"Goku, wh-" A sudden sharp pain shot through Videl's back. Letting out a yelp, she fell to the ground.

Both Goku and King Kai turned to Videl. Quickly Goku rushed to her side. "Videl! What's wrong?"

King Kai looked down at the girl who was in pain. "Looks like she's at the breaking point. I'm surprised she lasted this long."

Goku looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Most limbo cases sort themselves out pretty quickly." King Kai answered. "The fact that she lasted this long before being effected by this dimension is very surprising."

Videl let another scream of pain escape from her lips. Goku looked over her as a faint, small, golden circle started to form over her head. "Is there anything we can do to help her King Kai?"

The blue man shook his head. "Nope. It's all up to her now."

Goku looked back down with a sad look. "Fight Videl, you can get back."

-DBZ-

Another unconscious scream shot out of Videl's mouth as she lay in pain. It hit Gohan hard. He let go of Dende's shoulder where he had been supplying energy and went down to Videl's side. Piccolo saw the struggle Dende was going through trying to gather the energy to keep working, so he walked over and took Gohan's spot. It had been 2 hours now, with no change. Now it seemed like she was going to slip away in the end. The Namekians focused on their jobs while Mr Popo looked on sadly.

Gohan's mind was racing. _I failed again. This is my fault...if I had been faster. Damn it Videl, you just have to pull through. You just have to. I wouldn't be able to stand it if someone else was lost on my watch._

-DBZ-

Goku and King Kai watched on as Videl rolled on the ground in pain. It was to much to watch. The small glow around her head was starting to grow, and no one could help. It would be a battle Videl would have to fight on her own. The light suddenly spiked as Videl gave one last scream of pain and torment, creating a large blinding light that rivaled the Solar Flare technique in shear light power. Both squinted their eyes and held their arms in front of their eyes to shield themselves from it.

-DBZ-

Dende's eyes shot open. "She's flat-lining on us!" Pumping ever last bit of energy he had left, Dende shot it all into Videl's body. Falling to his right knee, he looked over Videl. Piccolo fell to his level and continued to supply his friend with energy. "It's not working!" Dende shouted between breaths.

Gohan's heart was in his throat. Grabbing onto her hand, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "VIDEL!" The lookout shook at the force behind the yell. Tears were running down Gohan's face. _Not again..._

**Authors Annotations: **

Hmm. Well, I'd say I'm split on what to do. I have two paths I can take at this point that would still fit within the basic story line I have for T.a.P. The question is...should Videl live or die? Please review!

Special thanks to Jrik23 for saying something in his review to help give me an idea to help make this fic a little bit different than the others. Please continue to review! You never know, even I don't, what could spark an idea in my head to help better the fic.


	5. Dark Day

~Saiyaman Saga~

Chapter Five – Dark Day

Her body was cold. As he held onto Videl's hand for dear life, he could almost feet the cold seep through from hers into his own. Dende was looking down, exhausted. Piccolo held his fellow Namekian, while he was looking at his student with a sorrowful look on his face. "Gohan, I'm sorry."

Gohan let Videl's hand fall to the ground. Slowly he stood up and stepped back, never breaking his eyes from Videl's face. In a flash of rage, a white flame of energy shot around him as his teeth grit together. "NOOO!" Gohan balled his fists, smashing them into the tiles of the lookout, breaking through them easily. Tears were streaming down his face, as he continued to punch the ground were he had fallen. _I failed again..._

-DBZ-

Videl sat up. Her body felt normal again, which was a plus. She couldn't remember what had happened, only that she was about to ask Goku a question when suddenly she found herself on the ground. Looking around, she saw Goku and this King Kai looking over her.

King Kai was the first to speak in a sad tone. "Hmmm, looks like she won't be rejoining Gohan back on earth. I was really pulling for her too."

Goku looked over to the blue man. "She new Gohan?"

He nodded. "They were good friends. They even saved Satan city from crime together now and then. Gohan had done his best to save her, but it just wasn't enough it seems. From what I can see, he's taking it pretty hard."

Goku looked back down at Videl, thinking about something. He looked as if he were worrying about something.

Videl blinked. _Why didn't I wake up? This is a dream...right? What's going on? _"Wait, you guys know Gohan?"

As if reading her mind, an old man with a funny beard walked up to the group. Just as Goku was going to answer Videl, the man spoke up. "Sorry little missy. This ain't no dream."

King Kai straitened up. "Grand Kai!"

"Chill dude. We've got to welcome our newest guest. This little lady has caused quite a stir with her screaming."

"What do you mean newest guest?" Videl questioned, not following. At that, Grand Kai pointed above her head, where a now compete halo was sitting. "Wh-where did that come from?"

"It's all part and parole with being dead little lady." Grand Kai said in a smooth voice.

-DBZ-

The energy around Gohan had subsided, but the tears had not. Piccolo motioned for Mr Popo, who took his spot of holding up Dende, while he went to Gohan. He placed his hand on his student's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "I bet she wouldn't want you to be so upset."

Gohan forced an answer through his burning throat. "That's what I said about dad..." He looked up sadly at Piccolo, the extent of the pain on his face. "I keep losing them..."

Piccolo felt helpless while trying to come up with the words to say, knowing they wouldn't help in the end anyway. "You're welcome to stay up here as long as you want." Was what he finally came up with, and with that Piccolo left Gohan with Videl's body as he helped Mr Popo drag the tired body of Dende to a bed.

Gohan looked back up at Videl. Holding his stomach, he wanted to vomit. No relieve came though. His insides felt on fire, while his skin felt frozen. All his energy seemed to vanish. He was tired, breathing heavily. _Damn it..._

-DBZ-

"What do you mean dead?" Videl was on her feet now, eyes wide and in shock.

King Kai pointed to his own halo. "When someone dies, they get one of these. Goku gave me mine, the home wrecker."

Goku flailed. "How many years are you going to hold that over my head? I said I was sorry."

King Kai folded his arms and shook his head. Bubbles who happened to be just behind him, did the same, only he was also making a funny face. "Until I get a new planet!" King Kai pointed at Goku, Bubbles mimicking.

Goku stepped back, holding his arms in front of him in defense. "Aww, come on guys."

Videl stomped her foot to regain attention. "Hey! I have questions and someone is going to answer." She shot a glare over the whole group. Everyone froze except for Goku, who had built up an immunity to the tactic from his exposure to Chichi for so many years.

Goku smiled nervously. "I all ready told you as soon as I get the credits I'll get Grand Kai to make you another planet."

King Kai broke from Videl's glare and turned to Goku. "You bet you are. The sooner the better. How close are you anyhow?"

Goku put his hand behind him and looked up thinking. "Well, if we count the last bit of credits I earned from stopping another one of Cell's attempts at escape..." King Kai started to snort laugh at the funny pun Goku had made without noticing. "..I have about 100,000 credits total."

Videl was fuming as she was ignored again. She cornered the old man who was not in the conversation. "You, explain-now! What's going on?"

Grand Kai stepped back, trying to create distance between him and the very angry girl. "Well, right now you're in OtherWorld. This planet here is mine, where I rule with my style and epicness." His smooth voice stuttering only slightly as he continued. "W-what do you want to know?"

"How did I die? I don't remember anything!"

Grand Kai coughed. "I don't know how every single person dies little missy. If I did, my brain would blow up."

Videl was on the verge of turning the old man into pulp. "Don't call me little or missy. Got it old man?"

Grand Kai was about to protest when Videl's glare caught him again, stopping him dead in his tracks. _Man, she's totally killing my groove. I got to get rid of this one fast._

"Here." Grand Kai put his hand on Videl's head causing a white light to flow from the contact. Videl's eyes widened as her memory came flooding back to her. Taken back from remembering her death, Videl fell to her knees. "B-but...I'm to young to die. There's so many things I haven't gotten the chance to do yet..."

Goku glanced over the shoulder of King Kai at Videl. His usual happy go lucky smile was replaced with a frown of worry. Gohan probably wasn't going to take this good.

-DBZ-

Gohan's tears had stopped, but he still felt sick to his stomach. Putting his helmet back on, he slowly picked the limp body of Videl off the makeshift bed. At that moment, Piccolo walked out. "Gohan, you ok?"

Gohan slowly nodded a yes. "I should be getting her back. They'll be wondering where I took her."

Piccolo gave an understanding huff. "Just take care of yourself kid."

Gohan nodded again and started to fly back towards Satan city, this time much slower than he was before. He forced himself to look at Videl's face. It's looked peaceful, but it still hurt. Closing his eyes, he continued to fly.

Gohan quickly made his way back to town and was almost back to where the bomb had gone off. He could hear voices still there, even though it was almost dark. As he started to descend, he could make out a man with an afro, a white cape, and a championship belt who was yelling at the police chief about something. As Gohan got closer, he could make out what they were saying.

"So you just let that guy take my daughter! Really? She needs a doctor! I demand to know where she is!"

The chief whipped his head with a handkerchief. "As soon as we know, we'll tell you. All we do know is that Saiyaman was seen flying away from the city with her."

"I'll kill that loser myself! When I get my hands on that punk...there will be hell to-"

Mr Satan was cut short as he saw the Saiyaman land just behind the chief with his daughter in his hands. Rushing past the chief, which startled the man, Hercule ran up to see his Videl. He froze when he saw her blueish face. Gohan did his best to hold back his tears as he forced the words he had to say out of his throat. "I did everything I could Mr Satan...I'm...I'm sorry." A few stray tears slid down from his eyes, becoming visible under his visor despite his best attempts to hold them back.

Mr Satan took Videl from Gohan's arms and held her, tears flowing from his face freely. In what seemed like slow motion, he fell to his knees, quietly whispering his dead daughters name over and over, with a a few no's scattered in.

Gohan bit his lip to hold himself back as Hercule let go a howl louder than any battle cry he had ever yelled. The press stopped interviewing the witnesses of the accident and turned to the sound, their camera's rolling, though none of them could speak. Besides a few gasps that escaped a few lips, Satan city has never been more totally quiet.

Gohan slowly turned and started to walk away. His body felt heavy and his head was pounding. As he neared the edge of the group who were shocked, a camera man along with a reporter shot in front of him. The woman's voice was quiet as raspy as she tried to get back to work and figure out what had happened. "S-sayaman...c-could you let us know what happened?"

Gohan faced the camera, a moment of silence passing over him. Mentally shaking it off, he glared into the camera. "Give me two days..."

And with that, Gohan took off.

-DBZ-

Bulma felt a lump in her throat start to form as she dropped her tv remote. Her scouter had gone off when Gohan powered up. Wondering why he would even have to, she had turned her tv on to the Satan City News. The only story was how Videl had started fighting a strange figure who they presumed had something to do with the bomb. She appeared to have won wen the man somehow got up and slashed his blade through her back. Injuries were unknown because Saiyaman had arrived just as it happened, quickly disposed of the attacker, and then picked Videl up and left to somewhere. The scouter indicated that Gohan had gone towards the Lookout. Quietly she had watched as they played what little footage they had of the battle. She saw the 'worlds champion' show up and demand to know where his daughter was. Now just as quickly as he had left, Gohan had returned with what looked like a limp body of the girl that had been fighting before. She heard Hercule's blood curdling yell. Bulma could see Gohan's tears, even though the visor blocked most of them. She couldn't help but feel horrible for him.

Vegeta walked in and instantly noticed something was wrong. "Woma...er, what's wrong?"

Bulma turned to her husband and whipped her eyes. "It's Videl Satan."

"The boy's mate? What about her?" Vegeta was starting to feel uneasy to say the least. What was with her now?.

"It seems she died. Gohan's gonna take it hard and blame himself."

Vegeta now really felt uneasy. He wanted to console his mate, but was unsure how. Slowly, he made his way to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "I-I see. The bra- ur...he's coming this way." Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, causing Vegeta to twitch slightly.

"Please behave when he gets here." Bulma asked quietly, almost a whisper. Vegeta gave a huff as a response, his way of saying he understood.

Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek and stood up. "Thanks hun. I got to go look for something quick."

Vegeta nodded.

-DBZ-

As far as Chichi was concerned, Gohan would soon meet Goku again. _Didn't I raise that boy better? Who does he think he is making me worry about him. He could at least call, but nooo. _She stomped around, frying pan in hand, while she waited for a very late Gohan.

Goten quietly waited for his older brother on the couch, while slowly flipping channels. Nothing really to watch, just something to do till he got back.

Both of them were startled as the phone rang. Quickly, Chichi made her way to the kitchen and pick up the phone, with Goten at her leg trying to listen in. "Gohan, where on earth...oh it's you Bulma. Sorry, I've been waiting on...what? Turn to the Satan City News? But why...ok ok." Putting her hand on the phone, she turned to Goten. Go turn on the Satan City News, ok?"

"Is Gohan gonna be on?" Goten looked up at his mother with a very worried look on his face. It wasn't like Gohan to do this sort of thing. He was worried.

With a nod from Chichi, Goten ran to the remote and pressed in the numbers to get the the proper channel. A reporters voice came over the air, talking about how the beloved defender of Satan City, Videl Satan, had just been reported dead by police after Saiyaman brought her back from where ever it is he took her. The super hero did his best, but not even his super powers could save her. A funeral will be held two day's from now just outside the Police station. All are welcome to attend.

Chichi started talking into the phone again. "What happened?"

Bulma voice came over the phone. "They were attacked and Gohan couldn't save her. I think he's taking it pretty hard."

"Well, it is sad an all, but why is he taking it so hard. Were they friends?"

"I'm pretty sure they were dating or something. Vegeta had called them mates earlier and his face got really red."

Chichi's heart dropped. She knew all to well what it was like to lose a love one, and now her son was going through it. "I...I see. I agree. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Ya. He's headed this way. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll take care of him."

And with a click, the conversation was over. Chichi slowly walked over to the couch where Goten was and sat next to him. The little boy looked up. "Gohan looks fine. What's wrong?"

Chichi smiled sadly at the boy. "I'll explain some day. But right now, you need to be a good little brother for him, ok? He's going to need you."

Goten only got more worried as he nodded that he understood.

-DBZ-

Gohan landed inside the Capsule Corp compound. Gohan could feel a storm coming, even though the sky was still clear. The wind was picking up, and the smell of rain was starting to make itself known. As he made his way towards the door, Trunks burst out. "Hey Gohan! Did you come to play! I got this new game and...Gohan?"

Gohan's face was glaring down at the boy, and Trunks had never seen anything even close to that on Gohan. Sure he had gotten upset at some of the pranks he and Goten had played on him, but he had never been this...angry. It was strange, almost alien on Gohan's face. It was rage.

"Sorry Trunks. I can't play right now. Where is your mother?"

"She's finding it for you."

Gohan glanced up to find Vegeta now standing in the doorway. The two locked eyes with the other, and that was enough. Vegeta had to admit, it had been a long time since Gohan had looked like a real Saiyan. And to be honest...the cold face of a Saiyan didn't fit him.

Bulma soon ran out quickly, dragon radar in hand. "I figured you'd be looking for this...do you want any help finding the balls?"

Gohan turned, back facing the Brief's family. Rain slowly started to trickle down his face. "No, I'm doing this alone."

In a flash of gold, Gohan jumped to super saiyan two and took off towards where the first ball was located. Bulma sighed as the boy flew off. It would be pointless to send anyone after him, he didn't want any help. Just like Gohan to feel responsible about something that was out of his control. After all the stuff that boy had gone through, to have this happen to him...it honestly wasn't very fair.

Vegeta watched the golden blur till it faded over the horizon. Turning around, he started to make his way towards the kitchen. Honestly, the face and attitude of a Saiyan just wasn't for that boy.

-DBZ-

Videl was distraught, sitting on the ground on this strange small world. She was dead...she died without ever becoming the first woman world champ, she never got to fall in love with a guy who liked her for herself and not her father, she never got to figure out Gohan's secrets...though she probably could figure a few here with his father...but it seemed like a hollow victory if she had to wait for Gohan to die himself before she could say that she figured him out...

Crying was one thing Videl had long ago forced herself to forget how to do, but she almost felt like doing just that now. She hadn't even made it to twenty one! No college, no first drink with her father, no kids...no nothing.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with a way to cheer her up. Walking up to Videl, he squatted down to be eye level with her. "Hey Videl...I'm sure Gohan wouldn't want you to be upset. I'm sure he's working on getting you back right now."

"How is he going to get me back! Huh! I'd like to hear that! I'm dead, remember! It's! Its!...its all over..."

Videl punched the ground in front of her. Damn it...what kind of way to cheer her up was that? Trying to give her hope when she was all ready dead? What kind of sadistic...cold...uncaring thing to do...

"But there is a way for him to get you back."

_Seriously? He still is trying to give me hope? _Videl felt like throwing up, anything to get rid of this feeling in her stomach. "What? What on earth could possibly bring people back from the dead?"

"The dragonballs. Ya see, there are these 7 magical balls that can grant any two wishes! So don't be upset, ok?" Goku's head tilted to the side, trying to get Videl to look up at him. To believe in him. No one should be this upset, not if he can help it.

"The what?" Videl glanced up. After all that had happened, and even after the reality of the situation setting in, at the bottom of her heart she truly hoped that Goku was not lying to her.

-DBZ-

Gohan had gathered one of the balls all ready, and was on his way towards the second. Night had set in, but he wasn't going to stop. The cold scowl was still edged into his face. He had anger welling up inside him, and no place to release it. The bad guy had all ready been taken care of. The last person at fault...was him. Closing his eyes, Gohan cursed himself. Maybe if he had left sooner, or gone super Saiyan to travel faster...

Landing near a small village, Gohan glanced around. It was quiet, and he presumed that the residence had long gone to bed. Quietly, he followed the blinking radar which led him to the tallest hut. Welcoming himself in, he glanced around, using the radar as a light. Soon enough he found what he was looking for. The three star ball was placed on a small white mantle. This village must have found the ball, and since they had no idea what it was, put it on display as their most prized possession. Without thinking twice, Gohan snatched the ball and turned to leave.

"Hey you! Who are you? You can't take that!"

Gohan turned, finding one of the locals had woken up. The man held a flash light and pointed it right at Gohan's eyes. The man froze at the site of him. In the night, the Saiyaman costume startled the man who was yet to ever see such a thing. And almost just as startling, this thief's arms were huge!

"I'm taking it." Gohan turned and continued to make his way out the door. The man gave chase.

"I said you can't take it!"

Gohan's head whipped around, freezing the man in place. "I said I'm taking it!"

His booming voice carried, undoubtedly waking up the rest of the small village. With a low growl, Gohan looked forward and took off towards the next ball.

-DBZ-

Two days passed and just as the reporters said, Videl Satan's funeral was being held in front of the police station. The cops new that she was the best on the force, and losing her had shaken them up quiet a bit. Even with Videl at school most of the time, they had formed a brotherly bond with their hero.

Mr Satan was beside himself with grief. First his wife passed on, and now his daughter. Now...now he was all alone in this big world...only his championship belt at his side. It was a lonely and very sad feeling. The entire town along with quite a large amount of people from other cities had come to show their respects for Videl, but they all seemed to pass like shadows for Mr Satan...even as they gave him their condolences.

Erasa and Sharpner, along with the rest of the school was at the funeral as well. Erasa was all ready crying over losing her best friend. Sharpner did his best to console her, but it was just no use. It was a sad day for Satan City.

-DBZ-

Gohan looked up at the mighty Eternal Dragon, his face still glaring forward. "I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED. QUICKLY, STATE YOUR WISHES!"

"I only have one. I wish that Videl Satan was brought back from the dead."

The dragons eyes glowed red for a second, and then subsided. "IT IS DONE! IF YOU HAVE NO FERTHER WISHES...I WILL LEAVE."

In a blast of light, the dragon returned to the balls and shot up into the sky. As they flew off, Gohan rubbed his face, finally letting it relax...his mother would be pissed at him for sure...but that didn't matter. First things first. Time to check on Videl.

-DBZ-

The funeral was nearly over. They had speakers talk about the short life of Videl, and all she had done in her amount of time. They also talked about how everyone should try to live life like she did, never afraid to help others. But now it was a quiet time. People were saying their silent goodbyes, and then they would leave. The official service was over, but people stayed none the less. It was just...unbelievable that Videl could have died...

It was at that moment when a thud came from the inside of the coffin, followed by an "Ouch!".


	6. Life at a Funeral

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 6 – Life at a Funeral

It was at that moment when a thud came from the inside of the coffin, followed by an "Ouch!".

Everyone froze, staring at where the sound had come from. The voice unmistakably belonged to Videl, but everyone was to scared to move. Mr Satan himself had jumped five feet back from the casket in shock. A slight rustling could be heard from within. Slowly but surely, Mr Satan walked to the front of the casket and extended his hand out towards it. Just as he was about to touch it, the opening shot open, smashing him in the face sending him flying backwards.

-DBZ-

Videl opened her eyes only to find darkness. Trying to sit up, her head hit something solid and hard. "Ouch!" She rubber her eyes and head, feeling the stiffness in her shoulders. _Shoot, am I all ready in a coffin? _A sudden fit of claustrophobia hit her, thinking it best, she punched the top of whatever she was in, forcing it open. Light poured in. Shielding her eyes, she waited for them to adjust. Slowly, she sat herself up, trying to piece together what was going on.

Finally she could make out her surroundings. She was infact in a casket, the thought giving her a small shiver of fear. Turning to her left, she locked eyes with hundreds of wide eyed people._ W-whoa..._

An old man in the back screamed before falling to the ground. "G-ghost!"

The press had camera's rolling, but the reporters were just as frozen as everyone else. A small squeaky voice was the first to speak. "V-Videl!" Erasa couldn't believe her friend had just sat up in her own funeral.

All hell broke loose. The friends of the Satan family rushed to Videl's side. Press reporters shot forward trying to get the first interview. The normal populous yelled for joy. A few people broke down crying as they saw their hero come back from the grave.

Only one person stood stunned, unable to move. Hercule was in disbelief. She had been dead. She had looked just like his wife all those years before, and then just as suddenly it had happened, it was reversed. "V-Videl..." Finding his strength, he rose to his feet and ran to his daughter, grabbing her in a hug. Camera's flashed and rolled, documenting the occasion.

-DBZ-

Videl sniffed, much to her reluctance. "You're telling me...he's going to save me?"

"Well...I guess you could put it like that. You'll be alive in no time."

"Y...you're sure?"

Goku nodded for what felt like the fiftieth time. "Yup!"

"So...how do you know Gohan again?"

"Oh, he's my kid."

"He...he's your son? You're kidding..."

Goku simply shook his head, the spikes of hair never moving from their assigned position. "Nope. Last time I saw him, he was stronger than me too! And that was seven years ago."

Videl momentarily forgot about her current predicament and glanced up at this supposed Goku Son...father of Gohan Son. In all honesty they did look quite a bit alike. But...for him to be the son of a world martial arts champion, and not just any champ, but Goku himself...how the hell did he end up to be such a nerd?

Before the onslaught of questions could begin however, a white light started to grow around Videl. Goku waved as Videl was consumed in the light, smiling happily now that things had worked out. "Bye! Nice to meet you!"

And with one last flash of light, Videl was gone. Turning to King Kai, Goku put both his hands behind his head. "Soooo...do you think I'm ready to be trained by you yet Grand Kai?"

King Kai sighed. Goku sure did have a one track mind. Grand Kai sighed as well, though it was in relief. Finally that girl with the crazy power stare was gone. "Hmm? Ah...er...you need to take a little more time off. Take it easy, for a while longer, then I'll decide."

"All right. Well, I'm hungry anyway. Come on Bubbles! Gregory! Time to eat!"

-DBZ-

Hercule had been known to be protective of Videl, but this was a whole new level for her. Instantly after she had came to, he had rushed her to the best doctors in the city. They had hooked her up to every kind of machine imaginable, only to find she had soar back muscles. They decided it best to keep her overnight just to make sure everything was ok, even though they had no real clue what had happened.

Even though it was nearing eleven pm, Erasa had demanded that she see Videl. Gohan had met up with her and Sharpner just as they were nearing the hospital and decided to take along. As they neared the medical establishment however, Gohan started to get nervous. His face was back to normal, and he was worried and nervous. Videl was alive. In the end everything worked out fine...right? _W-why did I come again? D-damn, I can't face her yet._

Sneakily he turned to make retreat, but Erasa beat him to the punch. "No running away you!"

Gohan whipped back around and waved his hands in front of his face. "W-what? I wasn't running." _Had she been waiting for me to try that?_

"Yes you were." Erasa was obviously tired, but was ready to forge on. "She may not say it, but we're all friends here. And as friends, we gotta go see her. We just gotta." Something like a pout came over her face as she looked Gohan.

His knee's buckled. _She got me, but what am I gonna do?_ "All right all right. I'm coming."

Sharpner decided it was time to step in. "Hey, I may call you a book nerd, which you are by the way, but that doesn't mean much. You sure have your...'moments' in gym."

Gohan nodded, happy that he had gotten normal friends. Following them in, he braced himself.

-DBZ-

After about a half hour of trying to get permission to visit Videl with no success, they decided to try a different tactic. Sharpner new a girl there age who worked as an in-turn in the hospital. After one cellphone call, and a lot of flexing on Sharpner's part, they got the room number of their friend. Swiftly they walked down the hall and knocked on Videl's room, entering as they did. Sharpner winked at the girl as he closed the door behind him. _It's hard being as good looking as I am...but someone has to take the burden on themselves._

The three of them were greeted with a very lively Videl. Just as the door closed she was off the bed and hugging Erasa, who was starting to cry again.

After a few wordless moments, Erasa pulled back. "S-sorry. Oh, look at me, I'm a mess. Just a sec, I'm gonna go freshen up."

Videl nodded understandingly. As Erasa walked out, Sharpner hesitated for a few seconds. Videl glared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He froze, red slowly over taking his face. "Wh-what are you talking about babe? Y-you know your the one..." The glare only worsened. "Oh, whatever." With that Sharpner followed Erasa out of the room, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.

Her glare softened only slightly, turning it's powers on Gohan. Gohan could feel his knee's shaking, only hopping it wasn't visible. Videl put her hands on her hips. "You have some explaining to do, Gohan Son."

"W-what do you mean?" Gohan finally blurted out. He was could almost feel the pressure in the room growing.

"What do I mean?" Videl's glare turned to a grin. In a flash she shot at Gohan, aiming a punch right at Gohan's face.

On instinct, Gohan's left hand blocked it with ease. "Uhhh." It was all he could come up with. He was busted. Blocking Videl Satan's punch was no small feat. _H..how much does she know?_

Videl straitened back up. Pointing a finger at his face, she nearly yelled. "You're Goku Son's child!"

Gohan's mind went blank at the mention of his father's name, but his mouth kept working. "You saw dad? What did he say?"

_So it really wasn't a dream huh? Freaky..._ "He said you're a fighter too, just like he was. He's legendary you know. Disappeared right after he won the tournament. He also said that last time he saw you...you were stronger."

Gohan's mind finally snapped back into control. _She was in OtherWorld and got to see my dad... _"No, my dad was stronger than I ever could be."

Videl crossed her hands. "That's not what he said."

Gohan looked down, finding the ground very interesting. "My dad always found a way to protect his friends. I might have been the better fighter, but he was the stronger person."

Videl looked up at Gohan. _Since when did he have this side to him? _"Hey, my mom died when I was a little kid. I know what it's like."

Gohan looked back up. _She...is trying to help me? _"I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. She isn't." Videl stated plainly.

Gohan was taken back at the same words he had used seven years ago on the lookout. He started to think about the way he had been acting the past few hours. _Tch, I really have let myself go in these past seven years._ "I see. Well, I hope they let you go tomorrow."

"That makes two of us, but before I those two get back, I got one quick question. Why didn't you think I was crazy? I mean, I didn't expect I'd literally have to go to hell and back to figure out you're secrets...but for you to actually not think that I've lost a nut after hearing my explanation of how I know?"

Gohan thought about the question for a second. Videl had just admitted she had met his father in the Other-world and they had talked about him. After all Gohan had been through, such a thing hadn't fazed him as crazy in the slightest. Damn. "Eh...well, ya see. When he died...you met the blue guy, right? King Kai? He let Goku talk to us for a little bit. My family is kinda crazy like that."

Videl thought about the answer, and nodded. "I think I get it. Just look at me and my dad. He beat Cell but never wants to really talk about it. Crazy stuff we probably would never understand with our parents, right?"

Gohan laughed as best as he could. "Y-ya. Parents, go figure." _I guess dad never let on what happened at the games itself. Probably for the best._

Videl smiled and Gohan continued to laugh. To think she was alive all thanks to him.A small blush crossed her face as she thought about it. Just then Erasa and Sharpner walked back in, carrying some food in with them. Sharpner was the first to speak. "We got fast food for everyone."

Erasa eyed Gohan staring down the food to her left, while a slightly blushing Videl was to her right. Keeping a giggle to herself and remembering to ask about it later, she set the bags she was carrying down. "Sorry Gohan, but you only get one bag like the rest of us."

Gohan's sulked slightly, but still happy to get food none the less.

The rest of the night passed with the four friends talking about what had gone on while Videl was under. Videl also shared her "dream" that she had while she was dead with the others, leaving out the part where she caught a glimpse of Gohan dealing wither her death. They continued this into the first few hours of the morning until they decided it was time to crash on some hospital chairs in the room.

-DBZ-

Dino turned off the tv and turned to his two best men, Nuncio and Claudio. After a few moment's of silence, he spoke up. "Well, it seems Videl isn't the problem. She's good, but she pails in comparison to Saiyaman. Any ideas."

Claudio stepped forward. "How about you give my best guy a shot, eh? One good hit and he'll be down for the count. My brother Nuncio's best obviously wasn't near good enough."

Nuncio grit his teeth together, but bit his tongue as well. As much as he didn't like it, this Saiyaman fella took his best man out in a total of 5 seconds.

Dino considered his options. After some thought, he nodded. Send him. I believe after this we'll have enough info on the man to come up with a plan. My informers tell me that they might have figured out where his powers come from.

"What is it?" Claudio asked, wanting to know himself.

"I'll tell you after we see how your best fairs." Dino turned back around in his chair and looked out at the stars. They had stayed late to watch the special on Videl Satan. Interesting how someone who was dead could come back like that. Pondering, he waved his hand to the right of his chair. "Please leave me, I need to think."

Slowly the two brothers left the room, leaving Dino alone. Looking around, he took out a key and opened a small compartment just under his desk, pulling out a strange cloth glove . It had a small red marble looking object in the palm while the rest of it had a metallic coloring over it. Upon closer inspection, small wires could be seen within the fabric itself. Quickly he put it on and held the glove up and flattening his palm, a small energy ball appeared, and slowly it grew. The light caused shadows to dance all over the room, including menacing ones along his face. As his grin grew larger, he crushed the energy ball in his hands, the energy disappearing along with the ball. Darkness returned to the room as a small, cold laugh filled the silence.


	7. Back to Normal?

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 7 – Back to...Normal?

The weekend passed quickly for Gohan, and before he knew it Monday had come. His alarm clock failed to wake him up again, but his backup Goten bounced on his back a few times to complete the clocks task. "Gohan, breakfast is ready and I can't eat till you get down there too! Hurry up!"

Gohan pulled himself out of bed and dressed quickly, the smell of food slowly making it's way to his room. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Goten in his chair, eyeing up the food before looking his way. "Man you're slow. Come on, I'm hungry!"

Gohan chuckled as he sat down and started to eat with his brother. After the small four course breakfast Gohan headed out to school. Goten waved to him in the doorway with Chi-Chi behind him. "Bye big brother!"

As Gohan disappeared from site, Goten looked up at Chi-Chi. "Is big brother better now? He doesn't look sad anymore."

Chi-Chi nodded. "I think he'll be fine."

"So are we gonna start playing then?" Goten looked up happy things were back to normal.

"First you have to help me with laundry, then we'll spar." Chi-Chi turned and waked inside.

"Awww...do I have to?" Goten whined as he followed her in.

-DBZ-

The weekend had passed extremely slow for Videl. Between her fathers constant watching of her and the presses constant presence around her house, she was stuck in her room for the two days after getting out of the hospital. The first day she talked to the chief about what had happened over her watch, re-assuring him that she was ready to still help. The chief then told her that none of the Red Rain men taken in were talking, and the assailant that had nearly killed Videl was still out cold from Saiyaman's punch. So basicly, they had no new info still.

The Sunday was worse though. With nothing to do, she had tried to sneak down the the training dojo only to be hauled away by her fathers pupils. They had been told that if anyone let her train, they'd be expelled. Back in her room, she decided she could shadow box in the least. All she did that day was train.

But finally it was Monday and she had good reason to leave the house. Mr Satan had hired a small group of guards for her, but she ditched them about half way to school. Finally getting there, she sighed. _Man, I've been in my room for so long, I'm considering school my freedom._

-DBZ-

The day has gone pretty much like most days did. Boring, but Videl was happy to be out of her room and Gohan was happy there wasn't an empty desk a few seats down. At lunch time however, Erasa linked arms with her best friend and slowed their pace while the boys hurried up to get their food.

"All right girl, spill it." Erasa giggled as Videl looked back at her clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Gohan."

"W-what do you mean?" Videl did her best to control herself and not blush.

"What do I mean? Come on girl. On Friday when me and Sharpner came back from getting food you were totally red! Not to mention whenever you leave class Gohan does too."

Videl couldn't hold the red back now. "W-what? I was not."

Erasa giggled. "Fine, don't believe me, but you got it bad."

Videl was loosing, so she tried to change subjects. "N-No I don't! And what about you and Sharpner? You two took your sweet time getting that food."

Erasa simply smiled back. "So?"

Videl grumbled. _She's so much better at this interrogation stuff than I am..._

-DBZ-

Lunch had come and gone, and the group was headed back when Videl's watch went off. Holding it up and pressing the talk button, she saw a very worried chief. "Videl! I'm sorry we have to call you so soon...but there's this monster of a man terrorizing the town! He's picking up cars and throwing them at us!"

"I'll be right there Chief." Turning to her friends. "Tell the teacher I'm leaving. Thanks!" And with that Videl uncapsulized her jet-copter and was off.

Erasa shivered. _I really wish Videl wouldn't have to go out there so soon._ She turned to where Gohan was, to see if he was taking it just has hard as she was, only to find him missing. "Where did Gohan go?"

Sharpner looked around. "Not sure, but hey. We're alone now."

Erasa giggled. "Please, it's time for class."

-DBZ-

Gohan hid himself behind a tree waiting for the rest of the school to go back inside, and once they were gone he fazed into costume. _I'm not going to be late this time._ Powering up, he shot towards where Videl had been heading

-DBZ-

Videl landed in the middle of a war. A rather large man was punching up the street, near by buildings and throwing cars at the police.

Getting out of her jet-copter, she stepped forward. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?"

The man turned to face her, dropping a car that he was about to throw behind him. The man was at least seven feet tall, and he looked something like a sumo wrestler. He had short black hair, and a mustache to go with it. The thing Videl noticed was these strange metallic gloves the man was using. They looked bulky, not smooth or streamlined, but they extended up the length of both arms.

"Ah, the bate has finally come. Sorry little lady, but you're not a challenge for me."

Videl's eye twitched. "Try backing that up! It'll probably take a year for you to get over here ya tub."

Now it was the mans turn to get pissed off. "That little taught earned you a death sentence. And I'll make sure you stay down!"

The man started to run at her with surprising speed for his size. Videl dropped into a fighting stance. The gloves started to make a whirling sound as they lit up, the sound froze Videl. Her mind started to flash back to the man before who had killed her. It's the same technology as last time! _I-if I die again, I might not be able to get back! I...I..._

The man smirked as Videl's eyes widened. She had the look of a deer in headlights, completely frozen stiff in fear. The man got withing striking distance and still Videl couldn't move. Winding up, he threw a powered up punch right at Videl's face.

Videl closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the incoming punch. All she heard was a thud. Slowly she opened here eyes, going wide eyed again at what had happened.

A green and red blur had fazed in just between the man and Videl, and since the blur was taller, he took the hit in the stomach, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

Videl slowly looked up, noting two antennas coming from the orange helmet of the man now in front of her. "S-saiyaman?"

Gohan turned to her and smiled, taking another punch from the attacker as he did. "Miss Videl? It looked like you suffered a little bit more from your last battle. Please, step back and let me take this one."

Videl could only nod and to as told, her entire body shaking. _W-what happened to me?_

Gohan turned to the attacker, this time blocking his third punch. The man backed up and smirked slighty. "Looks like the fish as come. Nothing personal Saiyaman, but I have to kill you now."

"Evil will be punished, I must warn you sir!" Gohan shot back with his heroic voice.

"Please, no human can take a punch from these special gloves at full power, not even myself!" The gloves started to light up even brighter now. The man charged in, swinging a punch down at Saiyaman.

Gohan simply fazed out of the man's attack leaving an after image, and reappeared behind him. The attacker lost balance as his attack went through his target and hit the pavement, creating a small crater. Gohan smirked. "Fighting lesson number one. Any attack, no matter how powerful, is useless if you cant hit your target." The man started to turn to the voice, only to be met by Gohan landing a punch into the man's stomach.

The man gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs as he stumbled back. Wide eyed, he looked from his stomach back to Saiyaman. "I-impossible. No normal person..."

Saiyaman started to run around the man, leaving after images all around him. All the saiyaman's then pointed at the very scared man in the middle. "Lesson two! There will always be styles of fighting that you've never seen before. Be ready for anything! Now give up before I have to hurt you!"

The man was terrified now, looking for a way out. He held his hands up, "I-I surrender!"

Saiyaman stopped moving, letting the after images fade away. The man smirked. "I have you now you little rat!" The gloves quickly powered up and the man threw a punch. Saiyaman simply held up his left hand and caught it. The fear on the man's face appeared once again. "I...impossible..."

Gohan tightened his grip, crushing the metallic glove of the man and ripped it off of his arm. Taking it, he crushed the metal into a small ball, he wound up, and threw it baseball style at the man. The ball struck the attacker in the face and sent him flying back, out cold.

Gohan waved to the police near by, giving them the all clear. After that, he walked over to where Videl was. "Miss Satan, are you ok? It's not like you to freeze like that."

Videl broke from her trance-like state. "Huh? Oh...I don't, I mean, I..."

Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's only natural to be scared. You did almost die just a few days ago. Give it time, you'll get back to normal."

With that, Saiyaman few off, leaving Videl there with her thoughts.

-DBZ-

Dino flipped off his tv and turned to his two men. "Seems both of your best men pail in comparison to Saiyaman."

Nuncio and Claudio stiffened. Claudio's cockyness was only thrown in his face when Saiyaman took care of his best just as easily as his brothers best was taken care off. "Boss, let me go after this punk. I'll make him pay."

Dino shook his head. "No. Both of you would have to work together to even stand a chance." Dino started to roll a silver coin in his fingers. "We'll lay low for a while. Our activities lately have gained us a lot of attention. We'll have to wait for the heat to cool to make our last move. Now's the time to gather info."

A third man in a suit then entered the room. His collar was popped, hiding his neck and most of his face, with a hat that matched his suit cocked down to hid the rest of his face in shadow.

Dino gestured to the new man. "Let me introduce you to the best private eye that money can buy, Bob."

Both Claudio and Nuncio blinked, looking for each other. _Bob?_

Dino continued. "Bob here has all ready found out that Saiyaman has ties to Capsule Corp. That little bit of info lead me to believe that our rival company has once again beaten us to the punch." Dino lost control of his silver coin, catching it just before it fell from his fingers. "The technology we've been developing. I believe that is the source of Saiyaman's power. He got some high level technology from Capsule Corp. Bob is going to try and sneak into Capsule Corp tonight and steal some of that tech so we can combine it with ours. My scientists say we don't need to, but it would help their efforts."

Claudio nodded. "I see, so that's how he's so crazy strong and fast."

Dino grinned again. "If all goes well, we'll be ready for this 'super hero' soon."

-DBZ-

Videl was standing in front a punching back. The bag had been a new one, but the way it looked now would lead someone to guess it's been taking punishing punches for years. She was extremely tired, but she wasn't going to let herself rest.

_I can't believe I froze like that. I've been in life and death situations before, so why now? Just cause I died? _She started mixing kicks along with punches. _Saiyaman...grr, acting like my protector now. I'll never freeze like that again. Just you wait Saiyaman. I do not need to be protected!_ Videl wound up and punched the back, ripping it in two.

A few of Hercules pupils along with Mr Satan himself had been watching Videl take her anger out on the back, wide eyed. Videl turned and glared at the people watching her. "Could you guys put up a new one? I'm going for a run."

"Uh...ya, sure." One of the pupils nervously stuttered.

Hercule himself watched his daughter as she left. _Sheesh. S-she's incredibly strong for her age...she might be able to beat me...I-I might need to actually train for this next tournament._

_-DBZ-_

It was nigh time now, and Bob was standing just outside the gates of Capsule Corp. The man looked to the left, and then to the right to make sure no one was there. He then opened his jacket, pulling out a long rope with a metal hook on the end. Throwing it up over the wall, Bob gave it a few tugs to make sure the rope was secure. Lifting himself up and over the wall, the man crouched on top, wrapping the rope back up and placing it back inside his jacket.

Bob then jumped down. His left leg landed on one of Trunk's many toy cars. The car shot forward under the Bob, sending the man flying backwards landing on his head.

Bob sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Slowly he regained composure, standing up, he quietly snuck towards the building that had been identified as the research and development lab. About halfway across the complex, some small black objects sprouted up from the ground.

Bob swore under his breath as he fell to the ground, expecting lazers or some kind of high tech defense system. The black things made a click sound, and then water started to spray everywhere, getting Bob wet. Blinking, Bob was frozen on the ground. _S-sprinklers?_

Bob was soaking wet and had a pounding headache from pounding his head into the ground. Not ready to quit, he finally made his way to the R and D building. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out an armful of technical looking equipment that shouldn't have been able to fit in his jacket to get passed the door, when suddenly the door opened on it's own. Confused, Bob popped his head in and looked in. There was a single hallway that lead to another door.

Putting his things back into his jacket, he snuck inside, the door closing behind him. He slowly made it down the hallway. At about half way, a rope tightened just as Bob was about to pass it, causing the man to trip. As he went down, the man started to flail his hands around trying to catch himself, but landed on his face none the less. Sitting up, again he rubbed his face in pain until he noticed the rope that seemingly came from nowhere. Bob looked around, seeing nothing.

Trunks, who had been watching through a camera, nearly laughed himself out of his chair as he watched the man fall. He had been watching the man for a while now, and he had never seen such a thing in his life. He was loving every moment of it.

Bob slowly stood up, and carefully stepped over the rope. Looking around, he quickly made his way to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. The room was dark, so Bob took a few steps in when suddenly the door slammed behind him. Just as the door slammed, the lights turned on, blinding him.

When his eyes adjusted, he could see a relatively small man with very spiky black hair standing in front of him with a small boy at his legs. They both had their arms crossed and a slight grin across their faces.

Bob stepped back stunned. Vegeta was the first to talk to the man. "You're going to regret coming here."

Trunks took a step forward. "We're the security system here Mr, so you're gonna have to deal with us!"

Bob, for the first time, spoke. "H...how did you know I was here!"

Vegeta answered simply. "I could sense you as soon as you took your first step on the grounds here, even though your energy level is tiny."

Trunks grinned, almost evilly. "This guy is funny, can I play with him?"

Vegeta smiled back. "Fine, but be quite so you don't wake your mother."

Trunks nodded, slowly walking towards the man, his grin growing larger. Bob back up until his back was against the wall behind him. "S-stay away from me..." As Trunks got closer, Bob let out a yell of pure terror, only to be muffled by the walls of the building.

**Author's Annotation**:

There's chapter 7. Thanks for all the reviews so far and please keep them coming!


	8. War!

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 8 – War!

Videl had never gotten a call from the Chief telling her to go somewhere outside of Satan City, but that Saturday morning had been interrupted just for that. There has been a break in over in West City, and they had gotten the man to talk. Apparently the man had ties to the Red Rain Army, hence the reason Videl was headed over. The strange part was that he wasn't at the West City's police station, but rather Capsule Corp.

_I've never actually been to Capsule Corp before. I wonder if it's really as big as what I've heard. _As Videl landed in front of the large complex of buildings, she noticed a woman with blue standing near the gate to enter. _The buildings are about the same size as the mansion back home...but they sure have a lot of open space._

As Videl stepped out, the woman walked up to her. "It's a real treat to have you over Videl, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Videl nodded. "You must be Mrs Briefs. Ya, it's no treat to be broken into."

Bulma laughed. "Well, not for me at least."

Confused, Videl wondered what she meant, but Bulma turned and waved for her to follow. Deciding not to worry about it, she did as asked.

After crossing the estate over to a rather large building, Bulma punched in a few numbers and the door slid open. After walking down a small hallway, they reached another door. After the two walked in, a blur shot past past them and stopped just behind Videl. Videl looked back in shock to find a man cowering behind her.

In a voice that had pure fear wrapped around every word, the man stuttered out a few words. "T-take me in! Do what ever you want to me! J-just keep that kid away from me!"

Videl blinked, looking back in front of her, a small boy walked up with a tape from a voice recorder in his hand.

"Man, I thought playing cop was going to be funner than that." The small boy tossed Videl the tape, as a grin crossed his face. "Though getting him to talk was kind fun." The man behind Videl winced at the boy said fun.

Videl blinked again, looking to Bulma as the boy walked away. Bulma shrugged. "Believe me, I had nothing to do with it. My husband and son caught him last night, and they got him to talk on that tape."

Looking down at the tape, and then back at the guy behind her she was at a lose for words. "W...well, I'll take him to Satan city for further questioning."

Bulma smiled. "Just tell him that if he doesn't talk, you'll leave him in a room alone with my son for a while."

The man nearly screamed as he hugged Videl from behind. "N-no! Please, whatever you do, don't do that! D-d-don't worry, I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

Videl landed an elbow to the mans face, effectively rendering him unconscious. She picked up the man and flung him over her shoulder. "Well, I'll be leaving then, thanks for your help." _Strange family...I wonder what that kid did to this guy?_

-DBZ-

Videl was simply amazed at just what was on this tape. Somehow that kid had gotten this guy, who's name was Bob, to confess to everything. He gave every last detail he knew about the Red Rain Army and it's ties to Nail industries. Every cell in every major city with their leaders, he even agreed to testify in a court of law. The chief was just as baffled. After listening to the tape a few times and talking to Bob in person after he came too, they had enough info to take down everything having to do with the Red Rain.

Videl sat back in her chair, thinking of the best move to make next. _I'm sure they'll know soon that we got this guy to talk, so we need to move fast. But if we just run in there, we'll easily be over our heads. As much as I hate to say it...we need that Saiyadweeb._

Standing up, Videl looked at the Chief. "Contact the police chiefs in the cities with Red Rain cells in them and start to coordinate things. We'll need to hit them all at once if we're going to get them all."

The chief took out his handkerchief and rubbed his forehead with it. "Such a thing Videl...are you sure it's even possible?"

"It'll have to be. I'll leave you to it."

"But what will you do?"

A scowl crossed her face. "I'm gonna try and get some help."

-DBZ-

Having the day off, Gohan had decided to patrol Satan City giving himself a break from his mother. Sighing, the super hero watched as two crazy speeders slowly were taken away by some cops. Suddenly a yellow jet-copter shot just over him, blowing the Saiyaman over causing him to land on his face.

Slowly standing up holding his head, he looked to see Videl landing. As the girl approached him, he straitened himself up and waved at his friend. "H-hello Miss Videl. What seems to be the problem?"

Videl's glare only worsened as she suddenly threw out a hand at the hero. Looking away and making a face that looked like she just ate something disgusting, she balled her free hand into a fist. "Look, we got some people that have been attacking with that crazy technology and...well...I need your help."

Gohan blinked. _I'll be damned. _"Where there is evil, I will be there! Of course I'll help!"

Videl glared back at Saiyaman. "Stow it. I don't need the dumb one liners, just your help."

Gohan waved his hands in front of him. "Y-yes, of course." _Sheesh, she's really pushy today!_

-DBZ-

After listening to the tap, Gohan was really feeling the pressure. He wanted to laugh after hearing Trunks over the tape torture the poor man. He could only be thankful that Goten hadn't been there, because if he had been Bob might not have made it.

After listening to the plan a few times, Gohan nodded. The plan was to hit all the cells in the other towns at the same time first, and then hit the main one in Satan city just after. Videl and Gohan would lead the way making sure everything went smoothly. It was to happen later to day to make sure they didn't have time to react to the spy spilling the beans. Though they didn't think it possible, they still figured that the RR Army would find out about it somehow. So the best plan would be to move fast.

Gohan stood up and smiled under his helmet. "Well then, if we know what we have to do, lets get into position!"

-DBZ-

"You're sure the changes will be enough to take Saiyaman out?" Dino was sitting in his chair holding a chart that he had gotten from one of his lead scientists who was in the room standing across from him.

"Based on the data we received, yes. It should be more than enough." The man in the lab coat stated plainly.

Dino grinned slightly. "Good, put it in the closet and you may be excused." The scientists did as told and turned to leave.

"Boss! Boss Dino! We're so screwed!" Claudio burst through Dino's office door as the scientist left, breathing heavily. "Every single one of our operations outside of Satan city have been hit, including all Nail Industries buildings! There are police starting to mass outside this building as we speak!"

Dino stood up in from his chair, slowly looking out his window.

Nuncio burst in seconds later. "B-boss! The cops, along with military forces are here! There' in the bottom floors and coming up now! We got to get you out of here!"

Dino didn't move, still staring out the window.

"B-boss?" Claudio stepped forward.

Dino balled his hands into fists, turning to his men. "Prepare for battle. I will not let them get away with this!"

"S-sir?" Nuncio blinked.

"You heard me! Get ready, we're going to fight back! I will not let them take everything from me after I've gotten so far! If I can't have power, I'll take it...by force."

The two men ran out of the office room to suit up for battle. Dino turned and walked to a closet in his office. Opening it up, he pulled out a small suit case. A cold grin crossed the mans face.

-DBZ-

So far so good. Videl and Saiyaman had lead the police into the Nail Industries office building and everyone so far had given up without a fight. Videl grit her teeth together. They were yet to face Dino or either of his two best men. _This is going to well...to easy. Where are they?_

Gohan had been thinking the same thing. He couldn't shake this feeling that there was trouble ahead.

A large explosion rocked the building, bringing most people to their knees to stabilize themselves. Videl and Saiyaman however, stood tall and looked up. Gohan spoke up first. "That was just one floor above us! Come on, lets go!"

Videl nodded, following after the super hero. When they reached the next floor, they found a rather large hole in the wall. Running up to it and looking out, they saw three small dots on the ground looking back up at them. Gohan squinted his eyes as he saw a small light grew from one of the dots. _N-no way...is that an energy wave attack?_

Before he knew it, the energy ball was almost at the building. Quickly grabbing Videl, Gohan shot out the hole in the wall just as the energy ball entered, causing a huge explosion which made another hole on the other side of the building.

Gohan landed, setting Videl down. Videl was looking around trying to figure out just what had happened while Gohan was eying the man in the middle.

The one called Nuncio had a pair of the same boots that had increased the speed of the swords man. Claudio had the gloves the other man had, which had increased strength. But the one who was Dino only had normal gray clothes on, including some metallic boots that looked slightly sleeker than Nuncio's and cloth gloves with a red orb in the center of the palm. Gohan was sure it was Dino who had shot the energy wave, but he couldn't sense any energy coming from him.

Gohan looked around as the people and police in the area ran for cover. _Hmm...that power faintly reminds me of the androids...Dr Gero must have had some scientists working under him before he went completely crazy._ "Dino, give up. We have everything we need to put you away. Make it easy on yourself."

Dino's grin on his face faded away as a glare took it's place. "No Saiyaman. I will not give in. I'll fight you to the end, I'll kill you for ruining me!" With that, Dino shot towards at speeds that caught Gohan off guard. Dino slammed into him, pushing him through a building before stepping back slightly and punching Saiyaman in the stomach, sending him flying halfway through a car.

Videl blinked, wide eyed. _D-did that really just happen. He pushed him through a building!_ Videl turned to the two men left standing in front of her who were both grinning. Nuncio stepped forward. "Well, little lady. Sorry to say it, but your gonna die here."

Videl glared them both down. "O really?"

-DBZ-

Gohan ripped himself free from the car, standing back up. "That's some impressive stuff you're wearing. I didn't think you guys were that advanced."

Dino walked through the smoke holding a palm pointed towards Gohan. "It's our latest model. I really should thank you though. Your remarkable powers inspired my scientists to try and match it."

Gohan's glared Dino down. "You're not welcome."

Dino fired an energy wave towards Gohan, only to have it simply batted away. Gohan started to walk towards the mob man. "Evil will be punished. I must warn you, this path will only lead to pain."

Dino laughed coldly. "Sorry Saiyaman, but this time you will not win so easily." He shot forwards again, launching a volley of punches at Gohan, who blocked each and every one.

The man jumped back after not being successful. Lunging again at Saiyaman, he wound up and shot a punch aiming right at his stomach. Gohan batted the punch away and landed a knee the the man's stomach as he passed over. Dino flew up, only to stop mid air.

"So you can fly too huh?"

Whipping his mouth, Dino hovered mid air trying to regain his breath. "You never stop amazing me, but it will end with me on top!"

Dino arched his back and held his arms in a half flexed position, and let out a loud battle cry, shattering all the windows near by. A white energy wrapped around the man, giving off a cold metallic feeling to anyone who could see the energy. Dino leaned forward after the power up, grinning as he eyed Saiyaman.

Gohan was wide eyed. _How'd a guy like him get technology like this? He's only going to hurt people with his power...I have to stop him. Here and now!_ Gohan hunched over, arms flexed. His own white aurora shot out from inside him, finishing off what windows that had survived the first burst of energy. Gohan let out a war cry as a second burst of energy shot out, doubling the size of the white aurora.

Straitening back up, Gohan eyed Dino from behind that visor. Dino grinned even after the display of power. "As soon as I kill you, I'll take that god ugly helmet off you and blast your face until your own mother won't be able to recognize you!"

Dino shot towards Gohan, launching another volley of punches and kicks.

-DBZ-

Videl was out numbered, but she was not ready to admit she was outmatched. Dropping down into a defensive stance, she readied herself. Nuncio shot forward, becoming a blur as he started to circle Videl. Videl's eyes shot everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of this guy. Before she could find him though, Claudio jumped through the blur, the metallic glove lighting up as it powered up. He punched down, but Videl was able to jump back, but the small crater the man made caused Videl to lose her balance. Nuncio took advantage and started kicking Videl with feet that were just blurs. Videl, with her back to the ground, held her hands in an x to protect herself from the kicks. Just as the kicks stopped, she saw Claudio closing in again with another powered up punch.

Videl kicked her feet up just dodging the punch. She then, while doing a handstand, thrust both her feet up and into Claudio's stomach. He coughed up saliva as he gasped for air stumbling back.

Nuncio stopped moving for a split second. "Bro!" Videl twisted her hands around and extended her feet out in opposite directions, starting to spin creating a windmill attack. Her first leg made contact with Nuncio's legs, kicking them out from under him. As he twisted mid air from the hit, a second foot landed squarely with his shoulder sending the man flying.

Videl flipped herself back up and resumed her fighting stance. The two brothers stood up next to each other, holding their wounds. Videl grumbled. _Don't these guys know when to give up?_

-DBZ-

Gohan couldn't believe that some guy with no training was giving him trouble. He blocked every incoming attack from Dino, but he couldn't find an opening. Dino then jumped back and launched an energy wave at Saiyaman. Gohan fazed out of the way of the attack and re-appeared just behind Dino. Winding up, Gohan balled his fists together and thrust down. Dino, not even taking the time to look, raised his right hand up and caught the attack with ease. Gohan was stunned. _H-how?_ Before he got an answer, Dino shot his free hand's elbow into Gohan's side.

Gohan coughed up saliva as he tried to regain his breath, while backing up holding his side. Dino would not give him that time however. Quickly he was back upon Gohan, launching yet another volley of punches and kicks. With one hand holding his side, Gohan blocked the incoming attacks with his other hand and his knees, but he was slowly falling behind without his other hand. Soon Dino connected with a punch to Gohan's face, sending him flying back through a building and out the other side.

-DBZ-

Videl, Nuncio, and Claudio turned when what sounded like an airplane hitting super sonic exploded to their right. Saiyaman shot out of a building moment's later. Unable to move in time, Gohan crash landed on top of Nuncio and Claudio, effectively knocking them cold.

Videl ran over to where Saiyaman had landed. "S-Saiyaman!" With a slightly gaping mouth, she watched as Gohan slowly stood up and looked over at her, somehow still smiling. A chip from his visor had busted off from the punch Dino had landed, reveling one onyx black eye.

Videl froze. She knew she had seen that eye somewhere before. Saiyaman looked down at the two he had landed on, and then back to Videl. "S-sorry. Didn't mean to end your fight for you." Just then, and energy wave shot through the hole Gohan had created from being hit through the building. Gohan stiffened, holding his hands out in front of him, catching the blast. "Miss Videl. I need you to get to somewhere safe. This is going to get a lot more ugly before it gets better."

Videl could only nod, but her legs wouldn't listen. Gohan let out another battle cry as the white aurora surrounding him grew yet again as he pushed the energy wave up into the sky where it exploded harmlessly. Gohan shot back through the hole where the energy had come from, only to re-appear on the other side moments later. Videl, finally finding her strength, shot down an near by ally to the next street where both fighters were at. She was not going to miss this for the world.

Gohan stood in front of Dino yet again, his white aurora surrounding him. "Last chance, I will not give you another chance to give up. I suggest you take it."

Dino only laughed coldly. "You're yet to hit me! Quit bluffing and die quietly!" With that, Dino arched his back again and began to power up. The white aurora swallowed him, growing another 3 times of what it was before.

Gohan didn't flinch. _I can't believe a guy like this got his hands on this kind of technology..._ "I am the protector of this city. I will not back down! For all the innocence you threaten, I will not forgive you!" Slouching forward, he opened the flood gates. His white aurora slowly changed to gold. His eye that was visible due to the missing piece of visor of his helmet turning blueish green. Gohan's body then few open, his back arching back and his arms flailing out. His helmet broke apart under the power as his golden hair spiked up.

Videl ran to the end of the ally and looked up, only to step back in aw. _Saiyaman is the golden fighter?_

**Author's Annotations:**

Next chapter will be the conclusion for the first saga! Will Videl be able to connect the dots?

Please rate and review!


	9. Conclusion

**~Saiyaman Saga~**

Chapter 9 – Conclusion

"I am the protector of this city. I will not back down! For all the innocence you threaten, I will not forgive you!" Slouching forward, Gohan opened the flood gates. His white aurora slowly changed to gold. His eye that was visible due to the missing piece of visor of his helmet turning blueish green. Gohan's body then few open, his back arching back and his arms flailing out. His helmet broke apart, disintegrating under the power as his golden hair spiked up while his red cape broke free from his back and fell to the ground.

Videl ran to the end of the ally and looked up, only to step back in shock. _Saiyaman is the golden fighter?_

Videl's eyes widened. _Wait..._

~Flashback to Videl during Cell games~

Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl had been watching the the introduction to the Cell Games at her house. In shock, they watched as Mr Satan challenged the evil Cell only to be tossed away like a wet tissue.

Sharpner stuttered. "H-how is it possible? He's the best the earth has! We're all doomed!"

Erasa shook the boy next to her. "Hold it together, we still can put our hope in all those mystery fighters that flew up."

"No! We're doomed! We-" With a rather loud thud, Sharpner fell to the ground limp as Videl sighed rubbing her fist. "His head sure is thick."

Erasa turned to Videl. "Y-you think we still got a chance, right?"

Videl turned to the tv and watched. "I...I'm not sure. My papa was the best...but anything's possible."

Just then the camera man panned the group of mystery fighters. Videl noticed a tall man that looked very familiar and a smaller version of himself standing next to them, both having golden hair.

Erasa giggled. "The short blond kid is kinda cute!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "We just have to have hope these guys can last till my dad feels better."

Goku then stepped forward, the next to fight. Videl squinted at the tv, wishing she could get some better reception. "Gah, this thing keeps blurring out!" Walking over, she started to hit the tv.

Erasa pleaded. "I don't think it's the tv. I just think it's the fighting."

"You think so?" Videl walked over and sat back down. "Did they say the name of this guy yet?"

Erasa shook her head. "I don't think the reporter guy knows."

Videl sighed. "Not a very good reporter. These guys sure are mysterious though. Who'd a thought so many people would have the guts to come fight?"

Erasa shivered. "Not me, that creepy Cell guys just gives me the shivers."

Videl balled her hands into fists. "If I could help, I'd be there...but I'd only get in papa's way..."

"Man, you sure are brave Videl." Erasa smiled weakly back, Videl doing the same.

They watched as Goku fought, Videl still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. The fight itself though, it was something else. Both Goku and Cell were moving insanely fast and were shooting balls of light at each other and then rush in throwing volleys of punches and kicks.

And then it happened, Goku warp ka-me-ha-me-ha-ed and blew the top half of Cell off, the legs falling limp to the ground. Videl and Erasa looked at the screen wide eyed and at the edge of their seat. "H-he won!"

Videl nodded slowly, trying to figure out how the man had pulled such a feat. But before the celebration could start, the monster Cell sprouted a new head! Both the girls gave out a shriek. "H-how is that possible Videl?"

Videl could only shake her head. _It shouldn't be possible, what is he?_

After a few words exchanged by the fighters, the hero looked to the side where the others were and yelled something. The other mystery fighters stepped back in shock at whatever he had said. After a few more words, the other blond boy who looked like the last fighters son flew down and stood in front of Cell.

Erasa squeaked. "That kids our age, and he's gonna go up against Cell?"

Videl was still on the edge of her seat, studying the boys face. The announcer forever dubbed him the Delivery Boy...

~End Flashback~

It all was coming back to her now. The golden fighter had been described as a boy her age, and had golden hair, just like the kid from seven years ago. The golden fighter was the delivery boy from the Cell Games!_ A..amazing, Saiyaman was really the delivery boy all along...wait..._

_~Flashback to Videl's trip to OtherWorld~_

Goku whined, "It's been seven years King Kai. I said I was sorry so many times!" Goku flailed his arms in wild motions to emphasize just how many times he had said it.

Videl thought for a moment. "Seven years ago...is that when you died Goku? During the time before the Cell games?"

Goku nodded. "I died trying to save everyone from Cell in his tournament."

_Goku...Gohan..and both with the last name Son. I didn't think it was possible...but..._ "G-gohan's your son?"

Goku nodded as if it were obvious.

~End Flashback~

Videl eyes somehow got even wider as she fell backwards, here eyes fixed on the golden man hovering above her. _That man from the Cell Games was Goku! I knew I recognized him! How could I have forgotten...and his kid...the delivery boy...the golden fighter...Saiyaman...Gohan?_

Gohan finished his transformation to Super Saiyan, his golden aurora wrapping around him giving him a distinct glow. His eyes locked onto Dino. The mob man had not moved during the entire thing, his grin had shrunk some, but was still there. "Is the light show over? I thought I was going to go blind for a second."

Gohan didn't make a comment back. He was tired of his friends being in danger because of him. Gritting his teeth, he slowly floated towards Dino. Dino laughed, "Has that blond hair sucked all your intelligence?" Dino shot forward launching a flurry of punches and kicks. Every one of them hit, but Gohan only kept floating forward. Dino flew back and growled. "At least I finally get to see your ugly mug. Just some young punk, huh?"

Gohan only keep floating forward. Dino's grin disappeared all together now. "Tch, just die!" Holding both his hands together, an energy ball grew. Giving a battle cry, the ball shot towards Gohan. Gohan held up his right hand, and at the last second chopped the ball. The ball split in half and went on either side of Gohan, exploding in the background. Videl, who had been directly behind Gohan, was safe in the middle of the explosions.

Dino flew back further now, putting more distance between the two fighters. Gritting his teeth, Dino started launching a volley of energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan disappeared into the cloud of smoke that resulted. Dino keep shooting into the smoke cloud hopping he was hitting something. Gohan shot out of the cloud of smoke, still getting hit by the energy balls but not caring, and landed a solid punch to Dino's stomach. Dino wailed out in pain, falling over Gohan's punch. Gohan then pulled his punch back and thrust his knee into the same spot he hit before. Dino coughed up blood this time, just holding onto his consciousness. As Dino floated up from getting hit by Gohan's knee, Gohan twisted bringing his foot up and slamming it into Dino's stomach. Dino few up into the air, only regaining composure after he was high above the City.

-DBZ-

The scouter had gone off for Gohan again. Bulma quick picked it up and put it on, finding that he was once again fighting in Satan City. Running to the nearest tv, Bulma turned it to Satan City news channels. Finally finding one, she sat down and listened, hopping that Gohan was ok.

A reporter was huddled behind a pile of rubble, talking into the camera as explosions rocked in the background. "As you can see, Satan city is a war zone. Rumors are going around that the police tried to arrest Dino, the leader of Nail Industries, on ties that he had something to do with the Red Rain army."

Bulma huffed. _I knew there was something wrong about that guy._ The reporter continued. "Videl and the Great Saiyaman lead the police in the attempts at arrest when a fight broke out, causing the damage you see behind me."

_Did Gohan do all that by himself? Nah, he wouldn't go crazy like that...so can his enemy use energy waves too? Strange, I can't pick up anything on my scouter._

An explosion then rocked the area where the reporter was. Just then, Gohan's power level spiked. Bulma stood up. _He needed to go super saiyan? What's he fighting out there?_

-DBZ-

Dino couldn't understand it, but he was losing. He brought his hands in front of him, and the wires in his suit started to light up. The energy ball started to grow, and it just kept growing. The wires on Dino were starting to smoke. But he knew he had no choice. "All right Saiyaman! All or nothing, let's end this!"

Gohan let himself fall to the ground, landing softly. "Fine by me." Dropping into a fighting stance, Gohan put both of his hands to his right behind him. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

Dino's energy ball was about the size of a small car now, ghostly white electricity was dancing around the ball, giving it a truly evil look. "Time to die Saiyaman!" Pumping the last of his suit's energy into his attack, he grinned. Suddenly the man turned away from Gohan and pointed the ball down towards the City below him.

Gohan swore under his breath. _No time, hope this works!_ "HAAA!" He thrust both of his hands forward, sending the energy beam towards the menacing looking energy bomb, aiming just below it.

Dino thrust his bomb down just as the Kamehameha wave was going to pass it, causing the bomb to hit Gohan's energy wave. The two energies collided with each other, the Kamehameha pushing the bomb up into the atmosphere where it exploded harmlessly.

Gohan sided, watching as Dino harmlessly fell to the ground, falling to a knee. He could hear him breathing heavily. Apparently the technology did take a tole on the body.

As Gohan started to walk towards Dino, Dino turned reveling a small pistol and fired at Saiyaman. Gohan caught the bullet and then dropped it for effect. Dino fired again, but Gohan swatted it harmlessly to the ground this time. Dino's eyes were white, but he fired the gun yet again. Gohan caught it again, and then flicked it back towards Dino, hitting the gun out of his hand. Dino passed out completely after the gun was hit away, falling to the ground limp.

Videl peeked around the corner of the ruble she was by, watching as the gold fighter slowly powered down. Sure enough, it was Gohan's hair style, black and spiky. Slowly working up the bravery she stepped outside into the street, and started walking towards him.

Gohan slowly leaned down over Dino and pulled off the gloves and boots the man had on. He looked at them for a while. _To think these things could push me so far as super saiyan. Maybe Vegeta was right, I have been training, but nothing like I did in the old days._

With two quick energy balls from both hands, the technology was destroyed in an instant. Standing back up, he turned to be face to face with Videl._ Sh-shit she scared me. Man, and she says I'm sneaky._ "M-miss Videl! It's good to see you ok."

Videl blinked. _He hasn't realized that he doesn't have his helmet on?_ "Same goes for you. But what should I call you now?" A glare spread across her face.

Gohan swore under his breath. _She must have seen some difference in me after I transformed into super saiyan. _"Uh...w-what do you mean Miss Videl?"

Videl waked up to Gohan till she was very much in his face. "What do I mean? Well, you go by Saiyaman...the Golden fighter..." Gohan swore again under his mouth. "...the Delivery Boy..." At that one, Gohan's eyes started to widen. _How did she..._ "Or maybe simply Gohan. Cause those all are names you've gone by, right Gohan?" Videl pointed a finger at him with a devilish grin on her face replacing the scowl that was there moments before.

Gohan started to step backwards in fear, only to trip over the out cold Dino. "B-but how?" Videl simply answered with a pat on his head. Gohan blinked. _She tapped my head..._Slowly he reached up to his head himself, searching for a helmet that was no longer there. After realizing that it was gone for real, Gohan started to tremble. _Aww man...busted!_

Videl looked down at the super hero, a softer smile growing on her face. "To bad I have to take these three losers to the cops, or I'd interrogate the hell out of you." Gohan blinked, looking up. Videl looked up as some of the brave cops and reporters were peaking around corners of streets down the road. "Now get going before I change my mind." _I'll talk to you later, Gohan. You'll get yours soon enough._ Gohan didn't need to be told twice. Standing up, he gave a Saiyaman solute as he started to take off.

Videl watched him from the ground as he slowly flew out of site. The police and press would be on her soon, asking more and more questions, but she wasn't worried about that right now. Her eyes stayed on the horizon Gohan had just passed as a small blush crossed her face. _Gohan huh?... _

-DBZ-

Gohan watched Videl as he flew up and away. He couldn't help but be thankful that the whole Red Rain ordeal was now over. _I never knew Videl was that good of a fighter, taking those two on all by herself. What a girl. _

**Author's Annotations:**

Well that's the end of the first saga! There will be a small transition chapter next to set things up for the next saga, but other than that, I got nothing else to say except thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!


	10. Dreams from an Enemy

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 10 – Dreams from an Enemy

As Monday came around, Gohan was dreading school. Although there hadn't been anything over the tv, Gohan was still worried Videl might have told someone about...well everything. _Let's see, the best case scenario will be that Videl keep it to herself and she's just going to drill me with questions today...the worst is that she told the news and I'll never have a chance at experiencing a normal life...eh..._

As Gohan made is way to the kitchen, he could here Goten talking to his mother. "Can I eat now?"

"Go wake your brother up and then you both can eat."

Gohan walked into the room and sat down. "No worries, I'm up, I'm up."

"You're up early." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Ya, a dream woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Gohan dished a large plate of food, eying up Goten as he tried to sneak some of his.

After a failed attempted at stealing some food, Goten went back to his own. "What was the dream about?"

Gohan looked up as if thinking about something. "I...can't remember."

"Gohan, you should get going if you want to see your girlfriend before school. When am I going to meet her?"

Gohan coughed on some milk he had been drinking. "W-what are you talking about mom?"

Chi-Chi finally sat herself down at the table to try and scavenge up what was left of the food she had made. "Didn't Goten tell you? Videl called last night wanting to talk to you. You were training, so she asked if she could see you early today. I told Goten to tell you."

Gohan had a clueless look on his face, as both him and Chi-Chi looked towards Goten.

Goten's eyes widened as he shrunk down in his chair. "I...uh...forgot."

"You forgot?" Gohan shoved some food in his mouth as he glared at his little brother. Swallowing and making his way for the door, he turned and waved goodbye as he took off. "Gotta go, later!"

-DBZ-

Videl looked down at her watch. _He's got 4 minutes before I told him to be here. I wonder if he'll show up..._Videl growled to herself. _Nah, he may not want to talk about it, but he doesn't want me mad at school more. _

Videl sat against the small railing that was on the roof of the school. The wind felt good on her face. Looking back, she looked out at the town. _Satan City is a little bit safer now, with the Red Rain Army done for, the police can start taking care of more things on their own._

Just then a Saiyaman missing a helmet and a cape landed on the roof. Pressing the button, Gohan returned to his normal clothing. "H-hey Videl." Gohan waved to her while his free hand went behind his head, classic Son position.

"Hey Gohan." Videl stood up and leaned back on the railing eying him up.

Gohan laughed nervously. "W-well, I suppose you got some questions for me. Just promise me you'll keep it all a secret." _Best to get it over with..._

Videl glared at Gohan. Looking down at her watch, a small smile crossed her face. _I got a half an hour to get what I can out of him. Perfect._ "We'll see." Her smile widened as Gohan squirmed at her answer. "Well, let's start at the beginning I guess. Goku, the legendary Goku of the World Martial Arts Tournament, is your dad, and you're stronger than him?"

Gohan nodded, his hand still behind his head. "Yup. My house is pretty close to where he grew up. He liked the area out there. As for strength, that'll depend on who you ask I guess. He'll say I'm the strongest, I still think he is, and a few other family friends of ours still believe they're the strongest."

Videl looked up at him. "Family friends? Like Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan sighed, nodding. "Yup. Her...husband still thinks he can beat me and since I haven't really been training that much he probably could."

"And by training, you mean with those light tricks, right?"

Gohan blinked. "Well, that light is energy, and it's not a trick, but ya."

"Energy?" Videl glared at him harder now to make sure she got the truth.

Gohan winced. "Y-you know, that thing everyone has inside them."

"Even me?" Videl lightened her glare, looking up at Gohan.

"Well...ya. Everyone can do the stuff I do, with training and such." _Though humans can't really reach saiyan strength, speed, power levels..._

"So you could teach me?"

Gohan blinked. "T-teach you?"

Videl crossed her arms. "I've come up with a deal. You teach me how to fly, and fight in the upcoming World Martial Arts tournament that is coming up, I'll keep your secret."

Gohan stepped back. "Me? Fight?" _It would be so...unfair...I'd feel bad._

Videl nodded. "It wouldn't be the same if I knew not all the world best fighters were there. You probably couldn't beat my dad but still...wait, Gohan?"

This was one of the questions Gohan really didn't want to answer, and he knew it was coming. "Y-yes Videl?"

"You fought at the Cell games right. As the delivery boy."

Gohan nodded. "I didn't choose the name. The announcer guy gave it to me cause he thought I was going to take orders for Cell and the other fighters..."

Videl did her best to hide a giggle. "I see. So you saw my dad fight Cell?"

Gohan nodded. _I'd hardly call it fighting...Mr Satan is a hell of a fighter for not knowing about energy...it's just a child could beat him if that child new how to use energy..._

Videl watched Gohan's face as he thought back to that time. "My dad didn't beat Cell, you did...right?"

Gohan blinked. _She figured it out? How? The tv feed gave out before that happened._

Videl nodded at Gohan's silence. "I always had my doubts...but after seeing you...I even thought I was one of the top fighters in the world..."

Gohan waved his hands in front of himself. "Y-you are! You took those two guys who had that crazy technology all by yourself! For someone who can't use energy, that's amazing."

Videl blushed at Gohan complementing her fighting. Turning to hide it, she leaned over the railing and looked over the city. "So you'll train me?"

Gohan was quiet for a while._ I've never taught anyone before, and I can't really copy Piccolo's teaching style. _Gohan thought about what would happen if he left Videl in the middle of nowhere except for the clothes she had on her back. _Sh-she'd kill me...but I have to try. I don't have a choice..._

Videl looked back at Gohan who was looking down at his own feet, her face having calmed down now. After a little while longer, Gohan stepped forward. "I-I'll try my best to teach you about energy. I've never done it before, but it shouldn't be to hard."

Videl turned back and smiled. "Good. I'll come by your house this Saturday."

Gohan nodded just as the bell rang. Videl patted his chest as she walked towards the stairs. "Come on, time for English."

Gohan watched as Videl started to walk away. _I...I'm alive...whew..well, at lest till this weekend. Oh boy...mom's gonna freak out when Videl comes over..._

-DBZ-

Gohan fell to the ground panting. Looking up, he could see four figures in the distance. Squinting his eyes he could make out Videl, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten. They were all on the ground, their bodies battered and bloodied. His eyes widened as he rushed over to them. Slowly each of them turned their heads to face where he was standing. Videl spoke up first. "G-gohan...why didn't you s-save me.."

Goku then spoke coldly. "Y-You're arrogance g-got me killed."

Chi-Chi and Goten then finished it off in an eery unison. "Why didn't you save us?"

Gohan took a step back, looking from body to body as blood made it's way out. "Wh...what's going on?"

Two energies powered up behind Gohan. Turning to face them, he nearly fell over in fear. "Y-you two should be dead!"

Cell and Frieza stood back to back looking at Gohan. "Hehehe. Failed to protect them again, have we Gohan." Frieza coldly mocked. Cell then joined in. "Without your father to hold your hand, you really are nothing."

The two fazed behind Gohan, swinging their fists to hit Gohan on either side of his head, only to stop just as they touched him, mocking his lack of ability. Gohan's eyes got wider in shock. _They can't be this fast. I should be stronger than both of them easily by now!_

The two villains pointed their free hands at the group of bloody bodies behind them, charging up an energy blast. Gohan could only yell.. "N-no!"

-DBZ-

Gohan shot out of bed in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding. _T-that dream. I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. I thought I had gotten over it. And this one was so...so real! _Holding his head, Gohan looked out his window at the night sky. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get much sleep after that.

-DBZ-

It was the start of school on Tuesday now, and Gohan was suffering from the effects of not getting much sleep the night before. Even the little bit he did get before the dream didn't seem to help. His head was on his desk, and his face was just a bit pale.

Erasa poked her friend in the shoulder. "Gohan, you ok?"

Gohan shot up, scared that he had fallen asleep. "W-what?"

Erasa jumped in her seat, scared at how fast Gohan had moved. "G-gohan?"

Gohan looked over to Erasa, and looked down. "S-sorry. I'm just a little tired."

Videl looked over at Gohan. _He looks like he's catching a cold or something. Tch, figures he would when he's suppost to train me._

Sharpner laughed. "He probably was up last night reading or something."

Videl turned her head to face Sharpner. "It would probably do you some good if you did the same."

"Please, I don't have to waist on books. I have to lift to keep my arms looking like this." Sharpner flexed his arms, just to prove his point.

"I bet Gohan could outsmart you in a fight, Sharpie. He'd thing of some cool strategy to win." Erasa giggled.

Sharpner nearly stood up at the comment he took as an insult. "What? Please, I could take Gohan any day."

Gohan merely smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "He's right, there's no way I'd win."

Videl glanced over towards Gohan with a 'really?' look on her face. Gohan waved her off, letting her know he didn't care. Videl shrugged, _Man, he really doesn't like the spotlight._

-DBZ-

Gohan returned home after school ended. Chi-Chi caught him as he entered the living room. "Gohan? You don't so good. You ok?"

Gohan nodded slowly. "Ya, just didn't get much sleep last night. No worries."

Chi-Chi put down the hamper of cloths she was holding and crosser her hands. "You're having those dreams again, aren't you."

Gohan waved his arms in front of himself. "W-what? No no. I just was to hot, and couldn't sleep."

Chi-Chi glared at her son. "Fine, don't tell me. But a mother knows! Oh, how did my oldest son become such a rebel? Not even telling his own mother the truth!"

Gohan let his arms fall to his side in defeat. "All right, all right. I had one of the dreams last night."

"I know you want to face this on your own, but sometimes loves touch can make these things go away. You should trust your mother! I mean really, such a rebel."

Gohan smiled halfheartedly. "I get it, I get it. If I need help, I'll come to you first."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Good." Picking up the hamper of clothes, she continued on her way before yelling back. "Dinner will be done soon. Why don't you go play with Goten while I finish up."

Gohan smiled. "Sounds good!" Putting down is book bag and changing into his gi, Gohan flew out of his house chasing after his brothers energy signal.

-DBZ-

Energy rings bound his hands and legs, preventing him from moving. Gohan looked around where he was, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, just a few feet before him, a shadowy figure appeared from nowhere. It was Videl, but she was crying. She looked scared, as if something were about to get her. "Why didn't you save me Gohan. You could have saved me, but you let me die."

Gohan tried to break free from where he was bound, to no avail. "I tried my best!"

Videl's tears started to come down faster as another shadowy figure appeared behind her. "Really?"

The shadow behind her came into focus. It was the swordsman from before. Before Gohan could say or do anything, the blade shot up. Videl's body arched forward, a familiar pattern of blood few behind her. Here blue eyes continued to cry as she slowly fell to the ground, etching themselves into Gohan's memory.

Gohan struggled as much as he could, but his restraints would not let him move. His own tears threatening to come out as the swordsman walked over her, and looked at him as he thrust his sword down into Videl's back. Gohan's eyes widened, shocked at what was going on before his eyes.

The swordsman, brought his sword to his mouth and licked the blood off. "Mmmm, tasty. Want some?"

Gohan started to power up trying as best he could to break free, but still his body would not move. The swordsman walked over to where Gohan was and smiled coldly. "Come now, open your mouth wide."

Gohan wanted to kill the man, but beyond his believe, his mouth followed the command and opened up. The swordsman brought his sword up, pointing the tip towards Gohan. "Looks like you even failed to run away this time!" With that, the swordsman thrust his sword towards Gohan's open mouth.

-DBZ-

Gohan shot out of bed, screaming this time. He looked around his room, the dream starting to replay itself through his head. He looked around and spotted Goten, who was somehow still asleep. Holding his head, he walked over to his window and opened it, letting the cool breeze wash over him. It looked like another sleepless night.

Chi-Chi had been standing just outside Gohan's door after she heard him scream. _That boy. He's a lot like you Goku. He still needs your help. _Slowly Chi-Chi made her way back to her own room.

-DBZ-

Very far up north, far above North City, a small person stood in the shadows looking at a crystal ball that was the only source of light in the room. Next to the small person was a taller, very muscular person. The larger person spoke first in a husky voice. "Should I go now?"

The smaller one answered in a squeaky voice. "No, not yet. Let the dark seed take hold first. We can't harvest a plant that isn't fully grown."

"As you wish master."

The smaller on started to cackle as he looked at the crystal ball. "It took long enough, but we've finally found a good carrier. This one could have enough darkness and energy to survive even after the seed becomes fully grown. It's hard to believe such a person exists on such a backwards planet."

The taller man huffed. "This planet still exists in the dark-ages. Frieza killed off most of the strong fighters on his conquest so long ago. These kinds of planets were the only ones that were able to have strong fighters and not get blown up."

The smaller one looked up. "I know that. Did I ask for a history lesson?"

"N-no, but you said..."

"Shut up, you speak when spoken too."

"Y-yes master."

The smaller one looked down at the crystal ball and smiled as a picture of Gohan as he angrally gathered the dragonballs passed over it. A cackle escaped his mouth again. "Soon, soon the entire universe will bow to my power!"

-DBZ-

Gohan slowly rose from his bed. Not having been able to get sleep again the night before. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower when he looked into the mirror. The person looking back at him looked familiar, but more pale. There were dark rings around the persons eyes and their hair was white. Gohan blinked. _What the...is that me?_

Rubbing his eyes, Gohan looked back at the mirror only finding a slightly paler version of himself. _Man, I'm going crazy now too. I really need to get some sleep. What was that?_

**Authors Annotations:**

All right, made it to double digits without getting flamed down! That's a milestone in my book at least. Thanks for all the reviews and faithful readers. Hopefully we'll get some more with the new Saga.


	11. Change of Personality

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 11 – Change of Personality

The day had gone uneventful. Gohan was just barely staying awake during classes, but he had made it through the day and it was night time once again. He was extremely tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. _I've been having those crazy dreams for a few nights in a row now...I'm so tired, but even if I do get sleep, I probably wouldn't get much rest..._

After a few hours of just laying in bed, Gohan finally few asleep. The nightmares came again, but this time...it was different.

-DBZ-

Gohan was standing in front of Videl. He was bound by energy rings again, and just like the time before, she was bloody from the swordsman. As she fell to the ground, the swordsman walked around and stood in front of him. "Heh, you couldn't even run away this time."

Gohan closed his eyes. _Why does this keep happening? Everything worked out all right, why am I still having these nightmares?_

"Why don't you fight back? Just ask for the power. You have it withing you." A voice echoed through the empty void. It was different, but it definitely sounded like his own voice. The area turned darker, and a pair of eyes opened up behind Gohan. The swordsman didn't seem to notice as he walked back and held his blade over Videl.

Gohan opened his eyes. The swordsman smiled coldly and looked up at Gohan. "You lose again!"

Gohan's eyes widened. _I-I'll take it! Give me the power!_ As if on command, his muscles expanded. A white aurora with a black outline shot out of him, but it wasn't his. The energy wasn't his own, but at the same time, it was. It was so strange. Gohan could feel power pulsing through his veins. He pulled his arms in from where they were being held, breaking the energy rings. A second explosion of energy shot out of him, the same white aurora with the black outline, but this time it felt more like his own. In a second he was completely free and had punched his arm strait through the swordsman looming over Videl.

Pulling his arm out, the man fell to the ground, his eyes white. Turning to Videl, Gohan couldn't explain how, but he knew what to do. He stretched his arms out towards Videl and that same energy seeped out and surrounded Videl. Slowly her wounds healed and she opened her eyes. Gohan smiled as she sat up. "You're safe now."

Videl turned to Gohan and smiled back. "Thanks to you." She jumped up and hugged him, to which he hugged back.

-DBZ-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Gohan's alarm was going off, but for the first time in a long time he had slept the entire night. Goten walked over to his older brother and poked him a few times. "Gohan. Gohan it's time to eat!" After a few more pokes, Goten hopped up and started to bounce on Gohan's stomach. "Gohan! Time to eat!"

Gohan caught the small boy and started to tickle him as punishment. "I'm up you little!" Goten squirmed in protest. "C-cheater! You were faking it! You were waiting for me!" Gohan laughed as his little brother struggled to break free between his own laughing fits. Chi-Chi stood in the doorway smiling. "Good to see you feeling better."

Gohan looked up, freeing his younger brother. "Ya, I just needed a good nights sleep."

Chi-Chi started walking back to the kitchen. "Well, breakfast is almost ready. Hurry and get up and take a shower all ready. If you don't you'll be late for school!"

Gohan smiled, tickling his younger brother one last time before Goten could follow after his mother. As Gohan made his way to the shower, he glanced in the mirror. _Good to see I got my color back. I wonder what made me look so pale. Hmm...I do look a little bit different though._ Though Gohan couldn't put his finger on it, it was his muscles. They had grown in size from the day before somehow, and a small black dot had grown on the center of his back, just below his neck.

-DBZ-

Gohan was no longer tired, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to focus on the teacher in the front of the room. It had always been boring, but today he seemed to be more itchy to get outside and do something instead of sitting there. His finger started to tap the desk subconsciously as his impatience grew.

Sharpner, who's head was already hurting from a punch that he had received from Videl after another failed attempt to ask her out and a punch in response from her instead., felt his head pulse at every tap of Gohan's desk. After he couldn't take it anymore, he looked over to Gohan and whispered at him with an annoyed voice. "Gohan, could you cut the damn noises? My head hurts enough at it is, it doesn't need your help."

Gohan shot a glare over at Sharpner. "What's your problem?" _D-did I say that out loud?_

Sharpner nearly stood up in his chair. "Look ya nerd, I don't need your smart mouthing right now, ok?"

Gohan sat back in his chair, smirking at the jock. "If you call me a nerd again I'll teach you what I really am. Just like the girls said the other day...I could take you with my eyes closed." _W-what's going on with me? _

Videl looked between the two boys. "What's going on with you two? Just calm down Gohan, and take a chill pill Sharpner."

Erasa giggled. "Just leave em be. Boys have to get these things out of there system. Besides, I think it's kinda cute, them both fighting over you." 

Videl blinked. "You think their fighting over me?"

Sharpner huffed. "Like Gohan would have a shot with Videl if I didn't."

Videl bit her lip as she looked at Gohan. Coolly, Gohan looked back at his desk and smiled. "If you want to fight, why don't we take this outside after school?"

Sharpner laughed. "You're challenging me to a fight?"

Gohan felt like he was inside himself, and his body was acting on it's own. _Wh-what is going on? I don't want to fight, and yet at the same time...I do. This is crazy!_

-DBZ-

The end of the day came all to early for Gohan. He didn't want to fight, and yet something inside him was telling him to do it. It felt like the right thing to do, something he had to do. His gut and brain were telling the body two different things to do, and the body was for some reason listening to his gut.

Sharpner was waiting near a tree by the baseball field with a small crowd that was slowly growing. He had his arms crossed and was waiting quietly. As Gohan made his way for the crowd, Videl ran up from behind him and stood in front of him, in his way. "Gohan, what exactly are you doing?" She glared up at him.

Gohan looked down. He wanted to say he had no idea, but he simply smiled. "I'm putting him in his place."

Videl crossed her hands. "Why?...This isn't like you."

Gohan brushed past her and chuckled. "Just come and watch."

Videl stood in place for a while, watching Gohan. _What's up with him?_

Gohan took his place in the center of the group of people, looking at Sharpner. Sharpner huffed when he saw Gohan. "You ready to get yours?"

Gohan chuckled, watching Sharpner flex his muscles. "You really are clueless."

"Oh really?" Sharpner spat coldly back.

Gohan ripped the sleeves of his shirt, showing of his own muscles on his arms. "Really."

Sharpner was taken back for a second, along with the group of people around him. People whispered to one another, some trying to figure out where Gohan got those muscles, and others, mostly girls, were agreeing that somehow Gohan was a hunk.

Sharpner chuckled. "Looks like you were hiding something. You really are a weirdo." Charging, he lunged at Gohan, throwing a punch towards his face. Gohan leaned back, and then thrust his head forward, making contact with the punch. Sharpner's hand bent under the pressure, nearly breaking. He reeled back in pain, trying to figure out why it felt like he just punched a steal wall. Gohan stepped forward and landed a punch to Sharpner's stomach, sending the teen flying back into a tree.

-DBZ-

(Inside Gohan's head)

Sharpner had lost consciousness at this point, but something kept pushing Gohan. Slowly he walked up to the limp body and picked him up from the collar. The crowd gasped at Gohan, and for some reason, a feeling of happiness and pride welled up in him when they did, and it scared him. _What am I doing! This doesn't make any sense! It's like I'm a prisoner in my own body..._

_-That's the idea.-_

Gohan blinked. _T-that was my voice...but I didn't say it...did I?_

_-Yes and no.-_

_W-whats going on?_

_-Well, basically I'm helping you do something you always wanted to do. Right?-_

Gohan was in a panic now. He could hear his own voice in his head, but it wasn't him talking. _W-who are you?_

_-Well, I've been thinking about that. I haven't really chosen a name yet.-_

_What are you talking about?_

The voice sighed. -_You asked for my help, right? I'm just doing what you asked me too.-_

Gohan's thoughts went back to the dream he had last night. The voice he heard right now was the one he had heard in his dream..._but is that even possible?_

_-Well, you hear me, right?-_

_I-I think so.._

The voice sighed again. -_Look, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to making our lives better, just like you asked me.-_

_But I didn't ask you to take over my body!_

_-Yes ya did. You asked for help so you could do what you wanted. At that time it was to save Videl. Like I said, I'm just doing what you want.-_

Gohan looked out of his own body, watching as it did as it wanted. As he wound up to punch Sharpner, Videl yelled at him. "Gohan! What on earth is wrong with you!"

Gohan blinked. His body froze. In his mind, Gohan smiled. Finally, back in control. The voice in his head huffed. _-Looks like she still has power over me. Tch, that's what I get. Well, I'll see you later. I had fun.-_

_Get out of my head! _Gohan waited for a response, but it never came. _Man, I am going crazy._ Dropping Sharpner, Gohan stepped back and looked around the crowd. "Uhh, I should go."

Erasa walked over to Sharpner, sighing. "Hopefully this will dampen Sharpies ego."

Videl shot a glare. "Gohan, what the hell is going on in your head.?"

_If only I knew. _"Wh-well, you know." Gohan put his hand behind his head, but didn't smile. He was worried himself, not sure what was going on.

-DBZ-

The shorter person's voice squeaked with laughter, looking at the crystal ball. "It looks like the seed is starting to take hold! Perfect, just perfect! I knew he had some darkness in his heart for it to feed on, but this is going faster than even what I could have hoped!"

The taller person smiled. "Well, I still don't see why we need him. He has such a small power level."

"It may look like that to you, Crad, but this one has something inside him. He's somehow hiding his power. It takes an expert mage like myself to be able to see it."

"You truly are a master mage, Babidi. I will trust your judgment master."

"You better." The small mage huffed. "This boy will become the base for many more dark seeds, not to mention becoming my strongest fighter."

"As you wish, Master."

-DBZ-

"What do you mean you don't know?" Videl looked at Gohan, very confused at his current change of personality.

Gohan waved his hands in front of himself. "That's exactly what I mean. I just did it, I don't know why." _This is serious. I could hurt someone if whatever took over me does it again. I have to get out of here and fight it._

_-That's not what you want.-_

_You? How would you know?_

_-Cause I am part of you genius.-_

_L-lies. I don't want to hurt people. _

_-Man you sure are thick headed. I didn't help you fight Sharpner just to hurt him. Talk about a waist of energy.-_

_Well then what are you trying to help me do?_

_-Honestly, this!-_

Gohan's onyx eyes turned darker for a split second before returning to normal. Gohan swore in his head. _H-he's got control again, gotta fight it..._

Gohan's body walked up to Videl as she was glaring at him, here eyes changing to surprise as his arms quickly wrapped around her and his face got dangerously close her hers. Gohan froze inside his head and looked at what his body was doing. _Y...you wouldn't dare._

_-You want to, I'm just helping.-_

_N-n-no. This is bad, she's gonna kill me if you do that!_

_-Well for one thing, she can't physically kill you. And besides, that's not my problem, I'm just helping.-_

_This isn't helping! Get out of my head, and body for that matter! Why are you helping anyway?_

_-Good question. Well, I look at it like this. I'm stuck in here, so I might as well have some fun until I can take full control.-_

_Full control? _Gohan watched as his body slowly inched forward towards Videl. She looked just as surprised as he was, to surprised to move. _In front of all those people too! I'm so dead..._

_-Would you just relax and enjoy it?-_

_How can I when it's not me doing it?_

_-Yes it is, ya see?-_

_Would you get out of here?_

_-Believe me, I would if I could.-_

_How'd you get in there in the first place?_

_-My master Babidi put me in here so I could grow.-_

_Who? Wait, grow?_

_-You'll meet him soon enough. But until then, I'm gonna have fun with your body. And ya, the longer I'm here, the stronger I'm gonna get. Soon you will not be able to regain control of yourself after I get it.-_

_Tch, you think I'll let you get away with this?_

_-I figured you'll try, but hey. It's only a matter of time.-_

_Get out of my head! _Gohan used a meditation technique he learned from Piccolo to calm his mind. The voice quickly quieted, and Gohan regained control over his body. Opening his eyes, he could feel the sweat growing on his skin. There Videl was, wide eyed and in his arms. He stood her up quickly and back up, waving his arms in front of him.

Erasa giggled. "Told ya they were fighting over you V."

Videl blinked. _D-did that just happen?_

Gohan took a few more steps back. _I-I'm so dead..._

Videl finally came to, a red blush crossing her face as she walked towards Gohan. She put her left hand on her right shoulder and started to spin her right hand around and around, stretching it for a big punch. "GOHAN!"

"Ah, I, uh, bye!" Gohan took off towards the street, Videl casing after him ready to kill him if she could catch up to him.

-DBZ-

Deep down inside Gohan, where his power resided, a dark spot had made it's home. At first the energy had fought against it, but it had found away to blend itself in with it when Gohan unconsciously asked it for help. It was feeding on all the things that haunted Gohan since he was a child, and it was slowly growing. Inside the darkness, a something had begun to form. At first it was just a seed, but it had shed it's seed shell and was now a plant, just as Babidi had planned. But the plant itself was now producing a single gray flower bud, and in that flower bud was a body. A body and a personality, based on Gohan and warped by the darkness, that was asleep. It was quickly growing, quickly threatening to match Gohan's own strength if it was allowed to continue. The single spot on Gohan's back now had a small black circle around it with dots on the top and sides of the circle. It was growing far faster than Babidi new, and it was slowly creating it's own plans.

**Authors Annotations:**

There's chapter 11. The darkness is thickening and starting to gain control. So far it seems harmless though. Wonder how long that will last? Find out in the next chapter! Please remember to review and tell your friends about the story!


	12. The First Move

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 12 – The First Move

Gohan had somehow escaped Videl and was now heading home, or at least in that direction. _I definitely have to get away from everyone till I find a way to beat this thing out of me. I'd hate myself to death if I hurt anyone._

_-Now there's an idea. There definitely would be enough darkness in ya if that happened.-_

_You're still talking? Would you leave me in peace?_

_-Hey, if you were stuck down here, you'd want some screen time too ya know.-_

_It's not your body! Get your own. _

_-That's what I'm trying to do. If you would just let me, things would go a lot easier.-_

_I wouldn't be my fathers son if I gave up that easy. _Gohan landed a few miles from his house, and sat on a rock. Looking around, he sighed. _Well, this is as good as any._

_-You really intend on fighting this?-_

_Well I'm not just gonna hand over myself to you!_

The voice sighed. _-You really are a pain, you know that?-_

Gohan's eye twitched. _I'm the pain?_

-DBZ-

Videl walked back to the unconscious Sharpner and Erasa after losing sight of Gohan. Erasa looked up and smiled. "You lost him."

The glare was evident on Videl's face as she nodded, "Ya...Is he going to be ok?"

"Ya, he's just knocked out. His ego might be hurt though."

Videl looked towards where Gohan had ran off. "What was he thinking?"

Erasa looked up and smiled again. "Isn't it obvious?"

Videl blinked. "Er...no?"

Erasa wrinkled up her nose and sighed. "This is Gohan's first time going to a real school, right?" Videl nodded. "So he's probably never really had friends his age, let alone girls." Videl's eyes started to glare at her friend, trying to figure out where this was going. "And since this is the first time he's known girls his age, he's trying to act what he thinks our normal is so a special someone will like him." Erasa giggled. Videl blushed, turning around and started to look down on her shoes. "Wh-what are you trying to say Erasa?"

Erasa giggled. "Gohan's got a crush on you silly! He's trying to act 'cool' so you notice him. I think it's really cute."

Videl grumbled. "It's not like Gohan though, it's really weird for him to act like that."

"I'm sure that he'll turn back to normal as soon as things work out." Erasa winked, even though Videl's back was turned to her.

Videl sighed. Erasa was good at this sort of thing. "It's a good thing you're my friend, Erasa."

Erasa giggled.

-DBZ-

Gohan focused, entering a meditative state. His breathing calmed, his muscles relaxed. Slowly his mind went blank. The outside world went away as he searched himself for whatever was in him. With every step he took inside his mind, there was an echo. After what seemed like forever, he was yet to find anything.

_So when I'm actually trying to find you, you hide?_

_-Oh, you were looking for me? I was wondering what you were doing.-_

Gohan's eye twitched again. _Really?_

_-Well, if you wanted to talk, you should have asked.-_

_You're not evil, you're annoying._

_-Aww, you don't mean that.- _In front of Gohan, a shadow started to waver. After a few seconds, someone who looked just like Gohan stepped out of the darkness. The man looked like the thing he had seen in the mirror a few days before. The only difference between him and Gohan was the man had white hair and his eyes were gray instead of onyx. _ -Well, here I am.-_

_Why do you look like me?_

_-The dark seed within you used you as a blueprint to create a body for itself. You should be honored. It's nearly as strong as you all ready. All those dark thoughts in you made things go really fast.-_

_I'm not evil or anything like that. What are you talking about?_

_-You are mortal you know. You have good and bad in you. Just because you decide to act on the good doesn't mean that the dark goes away. Think of all those times people gave their lives so you could live. Most everyone you know have all ready died, all but you, and you hate yourself for that.-_

Gohan winced, his mind involuntarily going back to the times where his father, or Piccolo, or someone else died cause he wasn't strong enough. _S-stop going through my thoughts..._

_-Why? They're part mine too you know. They gave birth to me in a way. Without them I'd still be a seed.-_

_Get out of here! _Gohan could feel himself hurt as his mind was forced to watch all the times someone took a hit to save his life.

_-Oh grow up. If you want something, stop asking. That's all you do. For once in your life, do something before it's to late.- _A grin crossed the mans face. _-I want to fight you, it should be fun. So stop sniffling and get mad.-_

Gohan looked up at the mirror of himself, gritting his teeth. _It's time you leave! _Falling into a fighting stance, he watched as his shadow took the same stance.

_-That's more like it! This is really gonna be fun!-_

-DBZ-

Videl finally was almost to Gohan's house. Even after what Erasa said, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _It isn't like Gohan to act like that. I just know somethings wrong...but why do I care! Why on earth am I making this four hour flight to this guys house?_

Before she could give herself an answer, she landed and looked at the house. _It looks like I could fit their house in our living room...Goku won the world tournament just like my dad, so why don't they have a bigger house?_

Before she realized what she was doing, Videl had knocked at the door. It swung open, but no one was there. Videl blinked, peeking her head in and looking around before something tugged on her shirt. Looking down, she saw a smaller version of Gohan with wilder hair looking up at her. "Uh...hey."

Goten looked back up at the girl, trying to remember where he had seen her before. "Hi lady."

Silence filled the area before Videl worked up the courage to speak. "Er...I'm Videl, is Gohan here?"

Gohan shook his head, giving up on trying to remember the girl. "Nah, big brother isn't back yet. I'm Goten. You wanna play with me till he gets back?"

Videl blinked. "C-can I talk to your mother first?"

Goten looked upset for a second, but then ran back into the house. A few moments later, Chi-Chi walked into the room with Goten at her heals. "You must be Videl?"

Videl nodded. "Have you seen Gohan? I need to talk to him about something."

Chi-Chi walked up to Videl and crossed her arms. "Look little lady, I'm happy that Gohan is meeting some nice lady friends, but you will not disrupt his studies. Got it?"

Videl was completely caught off guard. "Uh...huh?"

Chi-Chi huffed. "So rude too. No wonder Gohan has been acting funny lately. You're a bad influence on him! Now where is he?"

Videl blinked. "Y-you don't know where he is? I came here to try and find him."

"You lost him?" Chi-Chi glared down Videl, who glared back.

"What do you mean I lost him?"

Goten watched in wonder as the two women yelled at each other. _I wonder what they're so upset about..._Not wanting to get in their way, Goten stayed to the side and watched.

-DBZ-

Gohan watched as the darker version of himself took the same stance as him. They were about to fight it out for control of Gohan's body, inside his head no less. Thoughts of being crazy had left him though, something funny was definitely going on and this was the only way to be rid of it..

_-Don't you find it funny that you're the good one and you have black hair? I mean, I'm suppost to be the bad guy and I have white hair.-_

Gohan watched him carefully. _You shouldn't take this so lightly._

_-You'd rather have me take this seriously? If I were you, I'd try to get every advantage I could get.-_

_I thought you were me._ Gohan smiled.

_-Now you're playing with my words.- _The man smiled coldly._ -Well, enough talking. Lets start this!-_

The fake Gohan leaned forward and a black aurora surrounded him. At first it was just slowly seeping out. The fake gave a war-cry as the energy burst out of him, creating a chilling feeling in the area they were fighting.

Gohan himself let his white energy shoot out of him to match the size of the fakes energy show, thought he didn't flinch or yell. Gohan shot forwards first, launching a flurry of punches at the fake. The fake blocked each of the punches, throwing his own punches back at Gohan when he saw the chance, but they were blocked by Gohan as well. The two started flashing to seemingly random spots on the battlefield, when their punches met a sonic boom went off.

Finally Gohan landed on the ground, just as the fake did the same. From what Gohan could tell, their skills were identical. Everything about them was the same, minus the hair and the attitude.

The fake looked at Gohan and smiled. _-I really did get put into a good body to grow. I've been copied from you exactly. I know all your moves before you make them.-_

Gohan grinned back. _That means I know exactly what you're going to do next too, ya know._

_-True, so basically it'll be down to whoever has the most energy. Everything else is the same.- _ The fake smiled.

_So you think you have more energy than me? _Gohan took his fighting stance again.

_-Well, we're here to find out, aren't we.- _The fake did the same.

The fake shot forward first this time, moving faster than before. Before Gohan could move, the fake's fist had made contact with his stomach. Gohan coughed up saliva as he leaned over the fist. Not to be outdone, Gohan grabbed onto the fist and held it firmly as he twisted around landing an elbow to the fake's face. The fake rolled from the punch, pain evident on his face, twisting mid air bringing the back of his foot to Gohan's side. Gohan coughed, gasping for breath. The fake smiled. Wincing in pain, Gohan wrapped his arm around the fakes leg and started to spin around at great speed. The fake struggled to break free, throwing his free foot at Gohan. Gohan caught it with his free hand and continued to spin. After reaching top speed, Gohan threw the fake down into the ground.

The fake crashed into the ground as Gohan floated in the sky looking down. Gohan held his hands above his head, crossing the palms over each other. _Masenkoooooo... _The fake slowly opened his eyes and saw Gohan powering up his blast. _-N...not good.-_

_HAA! _The golden light shot down from Gohan's hands, closing in fast on the fake.

_-Dark Masenkoooooo...HAA!-_ A dark energy wave shot from the crossed palms of the fake as he lay on the ground, colliding with Gohan's Masenko. The two energies stopped dead in their tracks, once again evenly matched. Gohan powered up, white energy wrapping around him as his Masenko grew in power. Slowly the golden energy started to push back on the dark one. The fake Gohan let out a war cry as his own dark energy shot out of him, powering up enough to start pushing the golden energy back.

Gohan struggled, trying to hold the dark masenko back, but it was quickly working it's way towards him.With nothing left to try, Gohan let out a earth shaking yell. The white aurora surrounded him turned to gold. His black hair spiked up even more and turned golden too. Fazing out of the way of the blast, the black masenko shot past were he was. Before the fake could react, Gohan fazed back into few twisting head over feet just a few feet above him and slammed his foot into the fakes stomach. The area shook from the shear force of the attack. The fake coughed up blood as he took the hit. The ground under him didn't give, forcing his body to take the entire hit.

Gohan jumped back into the air above him and took a kamehameha stance. The fake struggled to sit up, failing to do so. Even so, he still smiled. _-Super saiyan huh?-_

Gohan answered. _ Ka...me...ha...me...HA! _The blue blast shot for where the fake lay. The fake let out a battle cry of his own. The darkness consumed him as his hair spiked up as well. The fake fazed out of the way. Gohan's eyes widened. _H...how?_

Before he got the answer, the fake reappeared behind him and double chopped Gohan's neck. Gohan's eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground, returning to his normal state. The fake Gohan stood behind him. His dark aurora surrounding him and his white hair spiked up just as a super saiyan's. The dark rings around his eyes were now much larger and easier to see. The fake smiled. _-I can't kill you, so you'll have to stay here for now. I'll just be taking your body on a joy ride before I visit master Babidi.-_

At that the fake Gohan took control of Gohan's body, powered up and took off.

-DBZ-

As the two women continued to fight, Goten suddenly looked out the doorway towards the sky. "Gohan's in trouble..."

Chi-Chi blinked and looked down at her son. "What did you say about Gohan?"

This time Goten ran outside and looked to the sky. "Gohan's in trouble! Nimbus!"

Chi-Chi watched as the cloud shot down and her son hopped on. "Goten, you get back here! Where are you going?"

Videl watching in awe as the small boy jumped on a cloud. "H-how'd he do that?"

Chi-Chi huffed. "That boy is just like his father...well what are you doing here still? Didn't you hear him? Gohan's in trouble!"

Just then Videl's watch started to beep. Looking down she pressed the button on the side. "What is it chief?"

"Videl! The city is being attacked! We need your help!"

Videl saw the fear in his eyes. "Calm down Chief! What do you mean being attacked?"

"I-I cant describe it! But if you don't get here soon, there isn't going to be much left to save!"

"Right, I'll be there soon." Waving to Chi-Chi, Videl was about to de-capsulized her jet-copter when Goten waved over to Videl. "This is faster than that silly thing. Come on!"

Videl blinked. _Can I ride a cloud?_ "B-but I'm headed for the City."

Goten flailed. "That's where Gohan is! We gotta go now get on!"

"Er...Right!" Videl quickly ran over and jumped up onto it. Surprisingly it caught her. Goten nodded. "All right, lets go Nimbus!"

Chi-Chi looked on with a worried expression on her face. _Why do I feel so worried all of a sudden? _"Gohan...be safe."

-DBZ-

Bulma once again heard the scanner beeping. Quickly making her way to her desk, she pulled it out and put it on. "That's strange. It says it's Gohan, but that's not his energy signature. It is close...but it's different."

Vegeta stopped in the hallway just outside the room Bulma was in with Trunks at their side. They were about to go train, but Gohan's energy had just jumped. _It feels like he is fighting, but there isn't a __power for him to be fighting with...and his energy seems different._ Looking over to Bulma, he huffed. "The boy seems to have lost his mind."

Bulma looked worried. "Maybe you should go see what's going on."

Vegeta huffed again. "And why should I? I have to train."

Bulma crossed her arms. "You're going to go because I asked you nicely."

Vegeta grit his teeth together. Slowly he made his way for the exit to do as asked. _Insufferable woman...really. I have better things to be doing! _"Trunks, come."

Trunks nodded. He was equally worried about Gohan. He was like an older brother he didn't have, and something was wrong with his energy. Not to mention he could feel Goten heading in Gohan's direction pretty fast.

-DBZ-

Goten and Videl were the first to make it to Satan city. Videl was amazed that the cloud had made a 4 hour trip 15 minutes, but she didn't have time for that. Smoke was rising up from different parts of the city.

Looking down at Goten and then back at the city, Videl tried to make out any movement. "You're sure Gohan's here?"

Goten nodded. "He's in trouble...something's wrong with him."

"How do you know?" Videl looked at the small boy.

"I can sense him, but something changed. I-I'm not sure what though...you think Gohan's gonna be ok though..right?" Goten looked up at Videl, the worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine." Videl forced a smile. Goten looked a little bit less worried as they started to descend into the city.

When they landed, smoke was clearing from a recent explosion. Goten was looking into the smoke intently, so Videl did the same. After a few moments, a shadow became visible. Goten tugged on Videl's shirt. "Gohan..."

Videl looked down, and then back at the shadow. "Gohan? Is that you?"

The shadow answered back with Gohan's voice, but at the same time...it wasn't him. "Yes. Yes it is me."

Both Videl and Goten stepped back. Something didn't feel right, and they both had an uneasy feeling. Gohan stepped out of the shadows. He had small black marks all over his body. They seemed to outline his major muscles and facial features. He had dark outlines around his eyes as well. Videl quietly force a whisper out. "G-Gohan..."

Goten stepped forward. "Who are you and what did you do to big brother?"

The fake Gohan smiled. "What? Aww I'm hurt Goten. Can't you tell it's me?"

"You are not him! What did you do to him?" Stood his ground as the fake forced Gohan's body to walk up to them.

Gohan laughed as he held up his hand, facing his palm towards Goten and Videl, an energy ball appearing. Videl and Goten were shaking, seeing Gohan this way was affecting them.

Gohan shot the energy wave at them, and they both let out a scared yell as it approached them quickly. "HA! This is where you die!"


	13. Dark Gohan's Power

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 13 – Dark Gohan's Power

Goten stepped forward. "Who are you and what did you do to big brother?"

The fake Gohan smiled. "What? Aww I'm hurt Goten. Can't you tell it's me?"

"You are not him! What did you do to him?" Stood his ground as the fake forced Gohan's body to walk up to them.

Gohan laughed as he held up his hand, facing his palm towards Goten and Videl, an energy ball appearing. Videl and Goten were shaking, seeing Gohan this way was affecting them.

Gohan shot the energy wave at them, and they both let out a scared yell as it approached them quickly. "HA! This is where you die!"

Goten crossed his hands in front of himself and stood in front of Videl to protect her from the attack. But at the last second, the energy wave veered up and exploded high in the air. Gohan looked up and a scowl crossed his face. "Looks like he still has some control over his body..."

Videl had no idea what was going on. This whole thing didn't make any sense. "Goten...do you know what's going on with him?"

Goten shook his head. "Something's wrong with him. I can feel Gohan's in there...but something's controlling him."

Videl grit her teeth together. _Well that didn't help any...what's going on with him?_

Gohan shot forwards towards the two, passing Goten and closing in on Videl. Goten was only just able to see the blur shoot past him, but Videl was only able to see Gohan when he stopped in front of her. She stumbled back, but held her ground. "Gohan! I don't know what's going on but you have to snap out of it!"

Gohan laughed. "You're words are falling on deaf ears. Now...hold still!" Unknown to the fake controlling Gohan, the real Gohan had heard what Videl had said. Thought he wasn't able to move yet, he wasn't going to lose that easily.

Gohan launched a flurry of punches towards Videl that looked only like blurs to her, but as much as Gohan tried, he couldn't hit Videl. At the last second, his fists would stop or go in a different direction to miss her. Videl slowly opened her eyes and watched as the blurs surrounded her but were unable to connect. Finally Gohan jumped back away from the two people and looked at his fists. _-It seems the real Gohan really cares for these to. He's out cold, but he still keeps his body from doing damage...-_

Gohan huffed. "Well, it's both of you two's lucky day. It seems I can't hit you."

"You have to pick on weaker people to feel better about yourself now?" The three people turned to see Vegeta and Trunks landing a few yards away. Videl's eyes widened. "Goten, are they related to you guys or something? How is it that so many people can fly?"

Goten smiled, grabbing onto Videl's arm and running over to the new arrivals. "Don't worry Videl, they're here to help. Right Trunks?"

Trunks smiled and gave a piece sign. "Who else would come to save the day?" Videl looked down at the boy, blinking. _He's Bulma Brief's son from before...what's he doing here?_

Vegeta huffed, in a hurry to get things over with. "All right, who are you and what did you do to Gohan?"

Gohan smiled coldly as he faced the four. "Well, you know the saying Vegeta. If you can't beat them, join them. I'm just using Gohan for a little while. No worries."

Vegeta's eyes glared across the battlefield. "What do you mean by that, weakling?"

Gohan shrugged. "Well, from what I can see in Gohan's memories, you lost to Goku. Since you couldn't beat him, you joined him. Am I right?"

Trunks looked up to his dad, scared. _I don't know who is taken over Gohan...but he is so dead..._

Vegeta's energy shot out of him, sending dust and rocks in the near by area up into the air. Vegeta slowly leaned forward, his teeth gritting against one another and his hands balled into fists. "You're going to regret letting that mouth of yours run!" A second wave of energy shot out of him, sending everything close to him flying. Trunks shielded his eyes with his arm, hoping there would be a city left after this. Goten did the same, and Videl held onto the small boy for dear life, trying not to get blown away.

Gohan smiled, letting his own power shoot out of him. It wasn't the normal white that the four were used to seeing. It was black and cold, and seemed to make Gohan look even more intimidating. The small black lines over his body lit up when the darkness surrounded him, making Gohan look more like a machine than human.

Vegeta huffed. "Power taken is nothing compared to power earned!" With that, the saiyan shot towards Gohan. The two instantly started sending waves of punches and kicks at each other, only for them to be blocked. Videl watched in amazement as the fight started. What were left of the near by buildings buckled under the pressure of the fighting, sending more dust into the air. The energy surrounding the fighters pushed the dust away whenever it got close, creating what looked like a bubble of dust floating above Videl, Goten, and Trunks.

Trunks smiled happily as he watched his father fight. "This is really cool! I've never really seen him fight seriously with someone else. I'm sure he'll take out what ever is taken over Gohan."

Goten still looked scared. "What if he hurts Gohan?"

Trunks blinked, seeming to think for a moment. "Don't worry Goten. My dad's so strong, he'll be able to save your brother without hurting him..." Just then Vegeta made contact with Gohan's head with two balled up fists, sending Gohan flying till he crashed into the city streets creating a nice sized crater. "Well...without hurting him much." Trunks laughed uneasily, trying to help his friend feel better.

Gohan shot back out of the smoke of the crumbling building and stopped mid air. "Did I offend you?"

Vegeta growled. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

Gohan shrugged. "According to Gohan's memories, he was much stronger than you last time he saw you fight."

Vegeta huffed. "That was seven years ago. While that boy was off playing super hero, I was training. You'll find things have changed!" Vegeta's eyes flashed blueish green and his aurora changed to gold along with his hair. Yelling at the top of his lungs, a second burst of energy exploded from him as he shot for the now hovering Gohan.

Gohan's eyes flashed the same blueish green, but his hair changed from black to a dull gray, as did his aurora. Spinning like a top in the the air, Gohan extended his leg out and kicked Vegeta full force as he closed in, sending him crashing into the ground bellow.

Videl was amazed. She recognized Vegeta from the Cell games as soon as he went super saiyan, and she put together that Trunks must be his kid, with Bulma Briefs no less. _I wonder how that ever happened..._ Her thoughts were pulled back to the fight as Vegeta shot up from the ground back at Gohan. They were still fighting in the center of the city, but somehow most of the buildings were intact. The two small boys in front of her were watching the fight intently. Videl herself was simply amazed at how fast they were. She could feel the air move when a punch landed or when a kick was blocked. It was like the elements bent to their crazy power.

Vegeta reached Gohan and a flurry of punches and kicks were shot at each other again. Each attack was blocked by the other. If an attack did land, the other would answer back quickly with a hit of their own. It was an even battle so far. Both fighters jumped back, still hovering in the air above the city. Neither were breathing hard yet, but bruises were starting to show on both of them.

"What's going on? You're using Gohan's power, but it feels different."

Gohan chuckled. "I'm taking some of Gohan's energy and mixing it with my own. The energy that results is much stronger than either of our power alone. It's quite interesting."

Vegeta laughed. "Haa! You really think you can use a saiyan's energy without permission? Even if the brat is only part saiyan, he still has pride flowing through his veins."

Gohan grinned back. "Well, he hasn't protested yet."

"If' he's his father's son, he'll find a way to mess up your plans. Trust me." Vegeta arched back and held his fists at his side. A golden burst of energy shot from him as he yelled to the skies. His muscles bulged slightly, but not to much as to slow him down.

Trunk's eyes were starstruck. "I've never seen dad this powered up before! This is so cool!"

Goten still was worried, but he couldn't help but feel the same. The fight was pretty good to watch. _If only Gohan was safe. What's going on?_

Gohan smiled. "He may try, but I'm the one in control." The gray aurora seeming around him, the lines on his body started to light up again.

Both fighters fazed out of view, but sonic booms helped the spectators follow their movements. Vegeta would throw a punch at Goten, only for him to block it with his knee as they both fazed away. Next Gohan would ball his together and thrust them down at Vegeta, only for Vegeta to twist upside down and kick away the attack and throw another punch at Gohan's stomach. This time he hit, Gohan leaned over the punch coughing out saliva.

Vegeta, while still upside down, grabbed onto Gohan's leg and started pulling him towards the ground. As he started to close in, he grabbed onto Gohan with both arms and did a 360 degree spin head over heals before slamming Gohan into the ground, creating a crater spanning the entire width of the street.

Vegeta jumped back, landing next to Trunks and the others. As the smoke cleared, they could see Gohan lying on the ground. Trunks gave a victory cry. "That was amazing da-" He was cut off when Vegeta waved his hand in front of the boy. "It's far from over."

Just as Vegeta said, Gohan slowly stood up. Vegeta held his ground. "Tch, ready for more punishment or are you ready to give up?"

Videl, Trunks, and Goten watched in horror as Gohan smirked, almost unfazed at the attacks of Vegeta. Gohan slowly took his fighting stance. "I have to say, I'm having the time of my life. This is so fun! This is more than what I could have hoped."

Vegeta grit his teeth together. "You think losing like you are is fun?"

"This fight is really the best! We're evenly matched and I have to say, I was hoping someone would try and stop me after I got Gohan's body. I mean, taking it over was fun, but it would have been a kill joy if that would have been all the fun I got to have."

Vegeta huffed, smirking at Gohan. "You really are a freak."

Gohan took a kamehameha stance. Vegeta glanced back at the three behind him. "Hey, it would be great if you two could get the weakling out of here."

Trunks nodded and Goten grabbed onto Videl's shirt. "We gotta go." Videl blinked. _Wait, he was talking about me?_ "Hey! I am not weak!"

Vegeta turned back, frustration in his eyes. "Do you really want to argue with me?" _Uhh...she reminds me of that woman..._

Videl grit her teeth together, but followed Goten and Trunks as they made their way to a safe place out of the way. Vegeta turned back to Gohan, taking a defensive position.

"Dark Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAA!" A black kamehameha with gray in the center shot from Gohan's hands, heading strait for Vegeta. Vegeta held his ground, holding his arms out to block the attack from causing more damage to the city...thought he wouldn't admit it. Vegeta slid back a block's worth before his feet dug into the ground enough to hold him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked to his left, seeing Gohan flying at him at high speed while the kamehameha was still coming. Vegeta braced himself as Gohan few just above him and landed a kick to his face. Vegeta looked like he was shot out of a cannon as he flew away from the kamehameha and through a building before skidding to a halt on the other side. Slowly he stood up, wiping blood away that was slowly dripping from his mouth. "Tch, clever punk." _I might have to fight with my full power. Tch, just like that boy to be taken over so easily. Where is his saiyan pride? Just like his father... _Growling, Vegeta flew into the sky.

Gohan had made his way to the next street and was watching Vegeta. "Quite the fight! You can't tell me you're not having fun!"

Videl, Trunks, and Goten made their way through an ally and peeked out on the other side, still amazed at how the fight was going. Trunks was the first to say something. "Man...I got to remember that move."

Goten was equally amazed, but he was still worried about his brother. Videl could see the small boy shaking. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Gohan's a fighter, he'll be fine."

Goten nodded, remembering just how strong his brother was. He ran out into the street and cupped his hands together. "Gohan! You have to fight it! You can win!"

Gohan looked to the small boy. "It's futile!"

_No, it isn't!_

_-What, you're up all ready?-_

Slowly the real Gohan stood up from where he had been resting, extremely tired still, but he wasn't going to let things continue. Vegeta sensed Gohan's own power spike slightly, and he smirked. "Told you. That damn family will always find a way."

The gray aurora turned back to black. _-Tch, taking your energy back. I was having fun using it.-_

_You're not...going to get away with this! _

_-Care to stop me? I'd like to see it.-_

Just then, an third voice entered Gohan's head. "Dark Seed! The time is now, come to me so we man finish what we started!" The voice belonged to Babidi.

The fake Gohan turned to the north, where he new Babidi's ship was. "Right. I will be there soon master." Turning back to Vegeta, the fake smiled. "Sorry, but we'll have to postpone this. I have to go."

"What?" Vegeta stretched his arm out towards Gohan as if to catch him as he flew away in a burst of energy. "Tch, like I'd let you run away!" In his own flash of energy, Vegeta chased after Gohan.

Videl, Trunks, and Goten watched as the two sped away. Videl looked to Goten. _He reacted when Goten spoke to him...and he couldn't force himself to hit us before. Gohan must still be in there fighting! W-we have to go help! _"Goten, call that cloud thing! We have to go help!"

The two looked at her. Trunks blinked. "My dad can handle anything, he is the strongest after all. We'd just get in the way." Goten looked down, and then looked back up at Videl. "Right! Nimbus!"

Trunks looked back at Goten in surprise as he summoned the cloud and hopped on and Videl joined him. "Wh-what are you two doing?" Videl looked down at Trunks. "Don't you want to see your dad fight at full power?" Trunks looked as if he were about to protest, but then the idea sunk into his head. After a few moments of thought, he nodded and hopped on the cloud beside Goten. "Well, lets go!"

-DBZ-

Goku was sitting outside in OtherWorld, enjoying a picnic with King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory at the time. Goku was giggling with glee. "Thanks for the food King Kai! I'm starving!"

"What else is knew?"

Just as everyone was about to dig in, Goku froze and looked up at the yellow clouds that surrounded the planet. The others looked at him, knowing something must be up if he isn't eating the food in front of him. Goku had a confused look on his face. Bubbles started to poke him as King Kai spoke up. "Uh, Goku...whats up?"

Goku answered, but didn't turn to look at him, instead keeping his eyes fixed on the sky. "I...I think I just felt Gohan power up. But it felt funny. Like, it wasn't him."

King Kai blinked. "You felt him power up, but it wasn't him?"

Goku nodded slowly, only adding to King Kai's confusion.

Goku blinked as he continued to stare at the clouds. "Something big going on over at Earth."

-DBZ-

Up North, in the mountains, Babidi had hid his ship. In the cold snow and blinding wind he waited as he felt the dark energy racing for him. Beside him was his henchmen, but all he could do was focus on the darkness approaching him. _It's so close now...I've almost got the ultimate warrior at my bidding! Hahaha! _The small one squeaked as he laughed, ignoring the cold as his dream was closing in. "Almost...it is almost time for the harvest! When I will gain thousands more seeds and the ultimate warrior to boot! Am I a genius or what!" Babidi cackled again, as the darkness that had control over Gohan grew closer.

**Authors Annotations:**

Well, we're closing in on the final fight for Babidi all ready! Hopefully you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please remember to review and tell your friends if you liked it!


	14. Separation

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 14 – Separation

Even as Vegeta flew as fast as he could, Gohan was moving twice as fast. There was no way he was going to be able to catch him until Gohan stopped, and at this rate he would have some time on the ground before Vegeta would catch up. _How is this brat still faster than me! Was he holding back? Grr! _While trying to dig deeper and find something to speed him up, Vegeta continued to follow after Gohan.

-DBZ-

Videl, with Goten and Trunks, were on the nimbus cloud and were also trying to follow Gohan. They had noticed the weather start to get colder as they made their way north. Videl shivered at the high altitude cold weather. "Man, where are they going? It's getting colder!"

Trunks looked back. "How would we know?"

"I'm riding on a super sonic cloud right now. I wouldn't be surprised by anything you people could do."

Now Goten looked back. "You people? You know we're little monsters?"

Trunks sighed. "I told you Goten, we're not monsters. We're just a lot stronger than normal weaklings. They just act scared and label us different. Mom told me about it."

Videl watched the two kids talk to each other. _Is that what Gohan meant when he said he wanted to be a normal person? But they aren't normal, no way. Why act like it? If your special like them, I sure wouldn't hide it. _"Why would you guys want to be treated normal?"

Trunks blinked. "Don't ask me. Gohan's the only one who really tried to act like you weaklings. I think it was that school. Did something to his head." Twisting his finger near his head, gesturing that it drove him crazy.

Goten looked worried. "You think that school made him like this?"

Trunks shrugged. "You never know. All the kids on cartoons always say that school is evil."

-DBZ-

King Kai stood up. "That's impossible. How would you know and not me?"

Goku continued to look up at the puffy yellow clouds. "Something's wrong. I can just tell."

The blue man huffed. "Well, let me take a look." King Kai's antenna's twitched as he concentrated, looking for earth. Once he found it, his eyes widened as he fell to the ground, a panicked look on his face. "G-G-Goku! You need to get to earth! Babidi is there!"

Goku turned to King Kai confused. "Who?"

King Kai flailed his arms out. "Who? Only one of the most dangerous persons in the universe! I didn't think he was in the West!"

Goku's eyes started to sparkle as he ran up to his shoulders smiling. "So this guy is really strong?"

"Huh? No, not really. You probably could kill him without going super saiyan."

Goku sighed crossing his hands in front of him. "So why worry?"

King Kai continued to yell in Goku's ear. "It's his abilities! He can take even a spec of darkness in a persons heart and turn it against them. Even just a little bad thought that latched itself into the person can be made to grow until Babidi has complete control of them!"

"So? If he's not a good fighter then the others can take him easy." Goku sat back down looking at the food, drooling just a little.

"But didn't you say Gohan's power seemed strange?" King Kai glared at the easy going Goku, which froze him just as he was about to dig in.

-DBZ-

Gohan landed in the snowy mountains of the far north. It was the same mountain range where a few mad scientists had tried to take over Goku's body, but that had been long ago. It still looked the same though,white everywhere with jagged spikes of ice shooting up into the sky. The area had zero life, making it a good spot to hide a spaceship. Babidi was up at the top of the entrance of the ship, waiting for Gohan to show up.

The dark Gohan, oblivious to the cold, walked up to the short mage and his taller flunky Crad. "You called, Master?"

Babidi floated up to to be eye level with Gohan, cackling as he smiled evilly. "Oh yes. The dark seed in you has grown well! After I extract what the dark seed has grown into and produced, it will kill what is left of the old personality in your body, leaving it's shell all for the dark seed to control"

Crad looked at his master. "Produced?"

Babidi sighed. "Must I explain it to you again?"

Gohan crossed his arms and smiled. "Why don't you tell me so I can understand myself. I'd like to hear it as well. And Vegeta isn't going to be able to catch up to me for at least 45 minutes. I left him in the dust."

Babidi grumbled. "Very well, I'll explain it for the last time. The dark seed I planted into Gohan is the first seed. It feeds off Gohan's dark thoughts or whatever darkness is in him, all the while I stimulate those dark thoughts with my own powers. The seed grows into something like a bush or tree, producing copy seeds. I can then use those seeds to take over others as well."

Crad raised his hand. "But master, isn't that the same thing? You're powers and this seed seem to do the same thing."

Babidi shook his head. "No, it is a little different. While when I take over a person with my own magic, they do gain a little power from myself, I can only have so many under my control at a time. I am a mortal...at least for now anyway. But that's for another time. The seeds on the other hand, I have no limit with those. I can control whoever I put a seed into, and their power increase is much more dramatic when compared to the boost I give to people I control. The seed plant needs the darkness till it is fully grown. Then I can extract it and it will survive on its own for years on end with no care, and it will continue to produce dark seeds. The host body to the seed with survive, but the person inside will die. Then all I have to do is put another seed in the host body and I can control that as well."

Crad scratched his head. "That sure is a lot of information..."

Gohan nodded. "I see. Very well master, I am ready to begin when you are." _-Though I don't think things will go as you hope.-_

_The same goes for you._ The real Gohan was still trying to recover from the last battle, finding it harder to do it for some reason than normal. _I will get my body back!_

_-Tch, now you're the annoying one. Just be quiet and sit there till I am done with you.-_

The real Gohan looked around where he was at. It was dark all around him, and he couldn't find where the fake was. Limping slowly through the darkness, he tried to make sense out of where he was, but time itself seemed to not exist. He could only just hear the voices outside as they were talking to each other. _Man, how am I going to get out of this one...at least I was able to keep enough control to not kill anyone back there. Well, no sense in quitting now. Where the hell is this guy?_

Back outside Gohan's body, the fake had sat down in the snow, Indian style, and Babidi had both of his palms pointed at Gohan's back. Quietly Babidi started to speak an alien language, chanting some spell. The black lines all over Gohan's body started to glow again, his muscles expanding and contracting. Gohan's body fell into a trance like state as the lines spread themselves out, connecting with on another and small dots spread randomly near the sides of the lines.

Babidi's eyes closed as his hands started to glow with a black aurora. After a little while, a black aurora surrounded Gohan as well. The two energies reached towards on another, finally connecting in the middle. White lighting started to snap and crackle around the two as they sat there, concentrating on the task at hand.

Back inside his body, Gohan looked up as a familiar face faded in and smiled at him. _-Long time no see.-_

_What are you doing to my body? I feel...funny._

_-You heard Babidi's little speech about what he planned to do, right? Well, I'm going to tweak it in my favor.-_

_Wh-what do you mean?_

_-Well, Babidi may think he's extracting the dark seed plant, but he doesn't know what I do.-_

_And what is that? _Gohan had finally gained enough energy to stand up right and calm his breathing. He didn't feel any better though. His fake was to confident, and his entire body felt funny.

_-The plant's all ready dead.-_

_What? Really? How? _Gohan blinked, happy that he had one less thing to worry about but still upset none the less knowing that something worse was probably going to happen now.

_-Well, instead of growing and producing dark seeds like it was suppose to, it made me. You're darkness was so compacted, so pure that when the dark seed was introduced to it, it mutated. Babidi isn't pulling out a plant, he's pulling me out! I'm going to get my own body, not just one I stole! Sure it'll be modeled after you, but it will be new and all mine! Finally you will not be able to slow me down.-_

_S-so if the plant is dead...what's going to happen to me?_

The fake shrugged. _-Even I'm not sure on that one. I would imagine you would die, but anything is possible. Only one thing is for sure. I will get my own body, my own will power. No one will decide what I can and can't do. I'll be free do do as I want, and I'll be the strongest fighter the universe has ever seen!- _The fake smiled evilly, looking at the real Gohan.

Gohan clenched his fists. _I'll find a way to stop you._

The fake smirked. _-Not likely.- _

-DBZ-

Vegeta was closing in on where he had felt Gohan land, but something was annoying him. Where Gohan had landed, a rather large energy was gathering itself, and it felt evil. It had the same cold as ice feeling Frieza or Cell had given off. _That brat really is in over his head this time. No matter, this time...this time I'll save all of them. The third rate fighters will not protect the prince of all saiyans this time!_

Vegeta made it over the final ice mountain, finding what he was looking for. He could see three people. One was Gohan, one was short and looked relatively harmless, and then the last one. The last one had an M on his forehead however. Vegeta landed quietly, quietly wondering what was going on.

Babidi opened one eye and looked at the saiyan. "Tch, pest must be one of the boys friends. Deal with him Crad."

Crad nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry master. I'll make sure to keep him away."

Babidi closed his eye and went back to extracting what he thought was the dark seed plant. The dark aurora that was around the two spiked, and then returned to normal. Babidi smiled. _We're almost there. Soon I'll have enough black seeds for an army to take over the universe! Anyone who tryies to stop me will just be turned into my slave, soon!_

Vegeta smiled, crossing his arms in front of him. "Hphf, you think this guy will be able to slow me down?"

Crad smiled. "I should be more than enough, but that is my personal opinion."

Vegeta's golden aurora shot around him as he entered super saiyan, not making so much as a grunt. "You're in over your head, punk."

"Light shows and transformations bore me. You going to actually fight, shrimps?"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "I am the prince of all saiyans, and you're calling me short!"

Crad shrugged. "I guess I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Vegeta shot past Crad, landing a punch squarely on the man's chin, spinning his head 180 degree's around. Vegeta huffed. "Weakling. Tch, waist of my time."

Just as Vegeta started to walk forward, a creepy cracking sound came from behind him. Turning to see what it was, Crad had his head in both hands and was slowly twisting it back into place. Vegeta blinked. _How is that possible? What is he?_

Crad finally got his head back into place with one final snap, giving it a few twists to make sure everything was ok. Turning around, he faced Vegeta and looked down, as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. I didn't think you'd actually be any good. I can't believe I let you hit me." The man looked up and grinned.

Vegeta clenched his fists together. "Mock me will you?" He shot back at his opponent, launching punches and kicks that looked like blurs. Crad held his arms at his sides and tucked his legs in, guarding what he could. Vegeta landed punch after punch, noticing that nothing was dealing damage. Growing angrier, Vegeta jumped back and launched a volley of energy blasts towards Crad. Crad crossed his arms in front of himself, disappearing into the smoke surrounded him from the attack.

Vegeta finally stopped his volley, trying to catch his breath as the smoke cleared. When the smoke was gone, Crad was still there, and shot a smile back at Vegeta. "Is that all?"

Vegeta growled. _Damn it! If I wasn't so damn tired from fighting Gohan..._Vegeta fell back into his fighting stance and studied his opponent. The human looking thing had something that looked like a tattoo of an M on his forehead which matched the M the smaller one had on his belt. Vegeta could feel an energy connected to the M, giving the person in front of him his powers. Closing his eyes, he felt the energy, studying what it was doing. His brain of a tactician was in overdrive, trying to come up with a strategy to combat such a foe with so little energy he had left.

Vegeta was breathing heavily as Crad walked up to him. Vegeta huffed. "Punk, you'd be a nobody if it weren't for your freak over there."

Crad smiled. "I can't let you talk about my master like that. I'll have to kill you."

Vegeta smiled as a plan slowly formulated into his head. "Bring it. I'll use everything I have to defeat you. All my hate, everything!"

Babidi opened an eye at the word hate, but then closed it as he went back to focusing on extracting what he thought was the dark seed plant.

Crad huffed. "You are nothing to me. I don't even know why we are here. The fighters here are as weak as space dust."

Vegeta powered up an energy blast in his right hand and threw it at Crad. Crad smiled, holding an arm out in front of him. "Is this your best?" The energy ball dived at the last second, landing right in front of Crad. Dust and rock flew from the ground, forcing Crad to shield his eyes as his smile disappeared. He looked around in the smoke and dust. "What the.."

Vegeta fazed in just behind Crad and grabbed both of his arms, planting his feet on his back. As the dust was blown away by the wind, the two came into view. Vegeta was pulling back on Crad's arms, a face filled with pain and fear. Vegeta smiled. "You really are stupid."

Crad turned his head and growled. "You'll pay for this."

Vegeta huffed. "You're all ready dead." Powering up in a golden aurora, Vegeta pulled back even more. Cracking and popping could be heard first as the bones separated from their joints and broke. Then a ripping came from Crad's shoulders as the muscle started to tare. Crad yelled at the sky in pain, trying with all his might to bring his arms back, but to no avail. Vegeta smiled as his aurora grew in size, just as Crad's arms ripped off completely, blood flying everywhere.

Vegeta jumped back, and tossed the arms to the ground. Crad, wide eyed, turned slowly. His face was pale, and he looked from Vegeta to his arms and back. Blood was squirting from his shoulders, and a stream was starting to fall from his mouth. "Y...you b-bastard."

Happily, Vegeta looked at his clothes, trying to wipe some of the blue blood from his gloves. "Such a mess your race is. It could take forever to get this blood off my gloves."

Crad fell to the ground, passed out and bleeding out slowly. Vegeta turned to where Babidi and Gohan were sitting. Vegeta did his best to act like he wasn't tired, but he couldn't help but breath heavily. As he closed in on the two, Babidi opened his eye's and turned to face him. "You're going to regret killing that guy. Now I'll have to play with you after I take you for myself."

Vegeta huffed. "Say whatever you want, you're going to die soon anyway." He stopped and looked at what was going on between the two. The darkness surrounding them was chilling, even for Vegeta.

Babidi smiled. "Thank you for holding still!" His eye's flashed, sending the light out into the surrounding area.

Vegeta was hit by the light, his eyes widening. He grabbed onto his head, grabbing at hair and yelled out in pain as it felt like his head was about to explode. Babidi cackled, smiling as the saiyan struggled to fight it. "You're mine now!"

Vegeta struggled to stay on his feet. He hadn't ever felt this kind of pain before. It was as his brain was fighting to break through his skull as it expanded. His muscles grew and then contracted. His energy flared up as he fell to his knees. "Wh-whats going on to mee!" He thrashed his body around, trying to brake free from what was attacking his brain.

Babidi laughed. "I'm using my dark magic to take over your mind! Soon you'll be nothing more than my puppet. You'll make a fine replacement for the one you killed."

Vegeta let out another scream of pain as an M started to form on his forehead. His energy spiked again as the dark magic combined with his own energy, sending a snow cloud into the sky from the pressure of the power up.

-DBZ-

Videl, Trunks, and Goten closed in on where Vegeta had landed when they saw a small snow cloud rise into the sky. Trunks leaned forward on his hands, as if trying to see what was going on. "Something's wrong."

"You mean things could get worse?" Videl said in a surprised voice.

Goten nodded. "Vegeta now has the same energy mixed with his own that Gohan has."

Trunks turned to face the other two. "We should turn around while. There's no way we can beat Vegeta and dad!"

"But we have to help big brother and your dad!" Goten stood up on the cloud, not ready to give up.

Trunks stood up too and flailed his arms to get his point across. "We can't fight both of them. There's no way!"

Videl crossed her arms. "From what I've seen, people taken over can't attack people they know. Maybe they won't be able to attack us. And besides, we can't just run. We have to try something."

Trunks looked down, out voted. "This is a bad idea, but ok. We'll stand our ground. Stay behind us Videl."

Videl's face reddened with anger. _What have things come to. Being protected by two little children?_ "Thanks, but I'll be ok."

Goten looked up, his face with awe. "You mean you're strong enough to fight big brother?"

Trunks looked at her suspiciously. "I saw you helping Gohan fight some of the weaklings...but you never looked as strong strong as him. And Gohan wasn't even trying."

_He wasn't even trying? How strong is Gohan?_ "Just don't worry about me."

The two nodded and turned back to look forward. The snow was starting to come back down to the ground and they could see two energy aurora's on the ground.

**Author's Annotations:**

Chapter 14 is up! Majin Vegeta is back! Please remember to review and tell your friends if you like the story!


	15. For Every Sword

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 15 – For Every Sword

Videl, Goten, and Trunks landed onto the snow, just as Vegeta started to calm down. He was hunched over and on his knees in the snow. Trunks made it half way to his father, looking at him, quietly wondering what was going on. A rather small man was sitting behind Gohan who looked as if he was in a trance, and his father was on his knees in the snow. Vegeta's energy felt wrong as well, it was off somehow.

Trunks stopped, reaching out with a hand towards his father even though he was still a long ways away. "D-dad?"

Babidi huffed, turning back to Gohan. "Vegeta is it? Take care of the new pests. I'm tired tired of un-invited guests."

Goten walked up and stood just behind Trunks. "Something's wrong with him. That' isn't you're dad."

Trunks was quiet for a while. He had seen his father angry before, but he had never felt energy that high before. It was amazing for the small boy. And the worst part was that something was wrong with Vegeta, he couldn't enjoy the fighting because something deep down inside him was letting Trunks know something was wrong.

Turning to Babidi, Trunks yelled, trying to keep his voice free from the strain of the pain seeing his father like this was giving him. "What did you do to my dad?"

Goten stepped out next to him. "And Gohan too!"

Vegeta slowly stood up, an M written in black was on his forehead. The two young boys stepped back, looking at the new tattoo. Slowly Vegeta grinned. It sent shivers down their spines. Something was cold and evil about it, and it didn't sit well with their stomachs.

Vegeta turned to face Babidi and bowed. "Yes...master. But one thing first. These two are strong for what they look like, and with my current energy level so low from the previous battles, I wouldn't last long. So if you please, spare some energy and heal me back to 100%."

Babidi sighed, turning to face Vegeta and held out a hand. "Fine, but no interruptions after this!" A bit of dark magic, which looked a lot like energy just that it moved more like a liquid or something of that nature, slowly seeped from Babidi's hand and made it's way to Vegeta. Slowly, the scrapes and stains from the previous battles disappeared from Vegeta, only leaving some of this tattered clothing as evidence.

Trunks let his mouth gape open a little as his father turned to face the two. "D-dad..." Turning to Babidi, he grit his teeth. "You'll pay for this! I'll make sure both turn back to normal."

Trunks and Goten then took fighting stances next to each other. Both looked at the other and nodded. In a roar of energy, the two young children started to power up. The white energy shot out carrying snow and ice way from them. Their hair started to rise up from it's normal resting position, spiking up as the aurora around them changed to a gold one. They both went from bent over to arched back as they yelled out simultaneously, letting their anger feed their fire. The snow surrounded them, falling back down from the sky. The two looked from Vegeta to Babidi and Gohan. Majin Vegeta blinked. "Trunks, you never told me you could do this. Since when?"

Trunks just looked back at him, a sour look on his face. Goten glanced at his friend quickly, "Ready?" Trunk's just nodded.

Videl, who had finally made it off the cloud safely, looked up from the snow, shivering to see the two fighters to have changed their hair style. _Th-they are golden fighter's too? Is that some kind of fighting style or something? _Watching quietly, forgetting about what they had come

Just as the two were about to make their move, an energy explosion came from the direction of Gohan and Babidi. The snow was being blown away from Gohan. Babidi jumped up, throwing his hands in the air. "It's happening! Finally, I will have enough dark seeds to take over the entire universe!" He continued to celebrate, squeaking out laughs and cackles.

Everyone else was momentarily stunned. The dark energy was growing darker, and bigger. The snow around him had been blown away, and he was now levitating. The dark marks over his body slowly started to grow and expand, coating his entire skin in black. Small white dots started to appear in the darkness, as if the light was ripping away at him trying to get out.

Videl found her strength first and ran up next to the mini super saiyans, only to lose it again. Standing still, she watched as Gohan slowly began to morph. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Gohan..." Barely a whisper at first, but then found her voice, "Gohan!"

-DBZ-

The fake pointed two fingers at Gohan, shooting dark rings at him. Not being able to dodge, the rings wrapped around his hands and legs, holding him in place in the air. Gohan grit his teeth together, trying with no avail to break free. The fake walked up to him and smiled. _-It won't be long now. To speed things up, I want to show you something.-_

The fake jumped back a few feet and pointed his palm forward. Just before him, a screen appeared, it looked like a movie from you-tube or something. It had a big play button in the center. Many other screens popped up, creating a circle around the fake. He smiled happily as he flicked his arm back and forth, making the screens spin around him as he looked for the one he wanted. He huffed happily as he found the one he wanted, and tapped it with his hand. The screen flew in front of Gohan, just stopping a few feet from his face. For some reason, Gohan couldn't take his eyes off it, or close them for that matter. The play button pressed itself when it stopped moving, and Gohan watched in horror as a memory from the past started to play right in front of him.

The screen brought him back to a very young childhood. He saw himself in his funny looking hat with the dragonball on it. The young Gohan looked scared, and he was crying. Gohan watched as his younger self powered up and broke out of the spaceship.

Energy surrounded the boy. "Leave my dad...ALONE!" He shot right at Radits head butting him right in the chest, cracking his armor. Gohan winced slightly as he watched his younger self pass out. He had never seen exactly what had happened after that, but he had been told.

Goku grabbed onto Radits' from behind. "Now Piccolo!"

Without being told a second time, Piccolo aimed two fingers at Radits, and fired. "Special Beam Cannon!" The purple energy shot at great speeds right for the two, hitting it's target. The energy went right through Radits and Goku, leaving them both limp on the grass.

Gohan finally closed his eyes in pain as the video stopped. The fake smiled, calling back the memory to the circle around him. _-That was the first time someone had to die for you.-_

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at his feet. It was true, but he had been just a four year old child. _How could have I done something. You and I both know I did all I could._

_-Perhaps.- _The fake shrugged, giving the circle of memories a spin.. Carefully, he looked for the next one. Gohan tried to concentrate, to find his energy, but for some reason, he couldn't find it. It was being hidden somehow.

The fake found it's next target, and clicked it. The video flew in front of Gohan, and once again his eyes were somehow drawn to it.

As it started to play, he could make out the planet Namic. A figure came into view, and he instantly knew who it was. Frieza in his final form. An energy beam was shooting right for his childhood self. Gohan flinched when he saw Piccolo jump in the way.

Piccolo shoved Gohan out of the way and the beam struck right through him. Slowly the green man fell to the grass under him, limp.

Gohan finally broke his eyes from the screen, trying once again to break free. The fake smiled as the video came back. _-Don't you find it strange? Out of all the Z fighters, you're the only one not to die? Sure Trunks and Goten haven't, but their still kids. Oh wait, Trunks did die. Let me see...-_

The memories circled around the fake once again, and Gohan knew what was coming. He stopped trying to break free, finding that he couldn't. _What's the point. Show me...let's get this over with._

_-What? Giving up? Aww, that's no fun. Let's see this one anyway though. It's my favorite.-_

The fake clicked the screen, and it few to Gohan. Gohan watched as his teen self appeared on screen. He was smiling, playing with Cell. Gohan grit his teeth, even though he knew what happened, he wanted to tell himself to finish it now, somehow change what happened.

Teen Gohan landed a kick to the monsters stomach. Cell took a few steps back and fell to his knee, coughing. Teen Gohan stepped back and smiled happily as he watched his opponent deal with the idea of losing. In a twist of fate, Cell's coughing got worse as a white liquid started to seep out of his mouth. Before long, he had coughed up 18 and had gone back to his second form. Cell back up, knowing now he had no chance. Teen Gohan huffed as he walked forward.

Cell stepped back as Teen Gohan walked forward. "N-no...this can't be. I'm...I'm perfect. I won't be beaten. I can't be. This isn't happening. Noo!" The monster started to swell up like a balloon, catching Teen Gohan off guard. "Ahhahah! I may die, but when I go I'm taking you and this entire planet with me!"

Teen Gohan fell to his knees, realizing that he had failed. He punched the ground, cursing himself. A light along with a familiar energy flashed in front of him. Looking up, he saw his father. "Don't worry Gohan, I got him from hear. Tell your mother...that I love her and you very much." With a wink, Goku was gone along with Cell.

Gohan continued to watch the screen, tears falling from his face. As much as he wanted, somehow the screen kept his eyes fixed. His body was limp, surrendering to the fake. He just wanted it to stop.

The screen kept playing. Just as the Z-fighters were about to leave, a roar of energy and dust came from behind them. They turned and faced a perfect Cell, who had lightning dancing around him. Faster than they could react, an energy beam had been shot at them. It hit Trunks square in the chest, and burst through the other side, leaving a bloody mess behind.

The video stopped and went back to the fake, who seemed to have a rather large dark energy aurora around him. _-Ahh, now that tastes good.-_

_Just leave me alone all ready...you won._

_-But we have one more memory to watch together before I leave! I want to be at full power when I go out, and you're sad thoughts grow stronger the more I show you.- _The fake laughed_. -Don't worry, one more. I think you know what it is?-_

A little bit of Gohan tried to fight against it, but his body didn't move. It felt tired and heavy and weak. The fake smiled coldly as he found the screen he was looking for and clicked it. It flew in front of Gohan. As the memory started to play, he could see Videl. His body winced. _I...don't make me see this one again..._

_-It will be quick and then it will be over, I promise.- _The fake's smile grew even bigger.

Just as the swordsman appeared behind Videl, the screen turned to static. Gohan blinked, and the fake stepped forward. _-What?-_

Gohan watched as the screen came back into focus. It was his teen self, his father, and Krillen all next to a river taking a cat nap just before the Cell games. Gohan somehow found the energy to laugh when Krillen through a rock at his father, hitting him in the head.

The fake looked around, frantic. _-What's going on?-_

A familiar voice echoed through the darkness. "Gohan, it's not like you to give up."

Gohan twisted his head around to see his father standing there, waving to him. "Hiya!"

Gohan blinked. _D-dad? _The fake looked at Goku and grit his teeth. _-What are you doing here?-_

Goku's face changed from happy to serious in an instant. "King Kai is letting me talk to you guys in here. I'm just reminding Gohan about the happier times in his life."

Gohan turned to the screen as another one popped up. It was back when Piccolo was training him to fight the saiyans. Back then it might not have been a good experience, but now Gohan looked back on those times happily. He really respected and looked up to Piccolo now because of it.

The fake tried frantically to get the happy screens to leave, but they stayed in front of Gohan. Gohan turned back to see his dad and found Piccolo standing there as well. Piccolo had his serious face on, looking at the fake. Gohan smiled slightly. _Piccolo..._

Piccolo turned to face his student, a grin crossing his face as he huffed, letting Gohan know he heard him. Turning back to the fake, his grin disappeared.

The fake stepped out from the circle of memories, anger clearly on his face. -_Just like you Gohan, to call for help. You never could do anything on your own._-

Goku spoke up before Gohan could answer. "You're point? If you remember Gohan, when was the last time I didn't try to win without everyone's help?"

Gohan blinked, thinking about it for a moment. In almost all of his fights, Goku did use someone's help. The spirit bomb, his fathers signature move, was it itself a move that called on everyone to share some of their energy.

Goku continued. "Asking for help doesn't make you weak. You know that Gohan. You also know never to give up."

Gohan could feel his energy returning to his body. Shaking the remaining tears from his face, Gohan's face changed to determined. Once again he tried to break free from his imprisonment.

The fake once again smiled. _-It's to late anyway. I have what I need, and soon I'll be free!-_

Another screen popped in front of Gohan. As it started to play, he could feel more energy coming back to him. It was his memory of when Goten was born. He had been standing next to his mother's bed as she was holding him. He could also make out Goku standing there quietly behind him, smiling happily.

Yet another screen popped into view. This one was a memory of his first day of class, and the three friends he had made. Sharpner was leaning back in his chair. "Come on Videl, there's no way he could be the golden fighter. Have you ever heard of a book nerd being a super hero? His hair isn't even right"

Gohan roared as his energy started to flow out of his body. The black rings that bound him were starting to give as he slowly inched them from their resting spots.

The fake grit his teeth. _-Like I said, it's to late!-_

From behind Goku and Piccolo, yet another voice rang through the darkness. Gohan continued to try and break free, only moving his eyes to where the sound came from. It belonged to Videl. Goku and Piccolo turned to where the sound was coming from, even though all they could see was darkness. They smiled, turning back to Gohan. Piccolo smiled, and Goku stepped forward. "We all have faith in Gohan. You can do this!"

Videl's voice grew louder in Gohan's mind. "Gohan!"

Gohan finally found all his energy, and let it all out. The black rings broke from around him, and the screens of memories faded. Gohan let his body relax as he looked at his fake.

The fake took a step back, a flash of worry crept over his face. -_I told you it's to late!_-

-DBZ-

Videl shielded her eyes as the dark energy surrounded Gohan in a black bubble and sent more snow flying, yelling Gohan's name again. "Gohan!" Talking more to herself than anyone else, she started to whisper. "What's going on..."

The bubble grew out, and then fell in on itself before exploding in darkness. Everyone shielded themselves, holding their ground in the snow and ice. It seemed to take forever for the snow to stop flying into their face and fall back to the ground. When they looked up, they saw two people. One was standing, and the other was face first in the snow.

The one standing looked a lot like Gohan. He had white hair, black rings around his eyes, pale skin, and those same dark lines outlining his muscles. The man had a cold grin on his face.

The one on the ground was the Gohan they were used to. Videl closed her eyes and started to run at the two. _Please don't be dead...Gohan...please._

The man with white hair jumped back next to Babidi, who was dumbstruck staring at the person standing next to him. "Wh-where's my dark seed tree? W...what the fuck happened! Where the hell is it?"

The man looked down at the mini alien. "It died after it gave birth to me."

Babidi blinked. "Wh-what?"

The man smiled. "My name is Darkon. I am sorry, _master, _but yo are no longer needed." Darkon powered up an energy blast in his hand and shot it at Babidi.

Babidi flailed his arms out in a last ditch effort. "What! Y-you're going to kill me! Why you ungrateful...gaahhh!" The energy ball consumed him and he disappeared into dust and was blown away by the wind.

Videl, was kneeling in the snow next to Gohan. She was shaking his limp body. "Gohan!" No repsonce. "Gohan!"

Goten ran up next to Videl and did the same, trying to hold back his tears for his older brother, not wanting to give up on him.

Trunks started to run towards Gohan as well, but stopped and looked at his father. The M on his forehead was gone. "D-dad?"

Vegeta huffed as he looked from Gohan to this Darkon. "Trunks...are you ready?" Trunks could only nod stupidly, not sure what he was talking about. Vegeta glared at Darkon. "I think the real fight is just starting."

-DBZ-

Piccolo opened his eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the lookout, looking towards where Gohan and the others were. He had been able to mentally talk with Gohan, but when the explosion of power happened and the dark energy got it's own body, he had lost the connection. To make things worse, he couldn't reconnect with Gohan.

Dende noticed Piccolo had opened his eyes. "Is everything good now?"

Piccolo kept looking out over the earth. "I'm not sure...I lost connection."

Dende looked down. "I see."

After a few moments of silence, Piccolo turned to Dende. "Let's go, they'll probably need you're healing ability."

Dende nodded as the two started to fly towards where Gohan and the others were.

-DBZ-

Goku took his hand off of King Kai's back and sighed, deep in thought. The blue man turned around and looked down. "Sorry Goku. After the explosion, I lost connection and I can't seem to get it back."

Goku stood silently, thinking about what was going on. Grand Kai slowly walked up to the group. "Hey cool birds...whats happening. It's not good when Goku looks serious."

Goku didn't answer, so King Kai did. "Babidi is on earth, er...well he was. He's dead now. But before that happened, he planted the dark seed into Gohan...and something strange is happening down there."

Grand Kai blinked. "Ya don't say. Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Holding up his hand, a crystal ball formed. He set it down on the ground, and sat next to it as it started to focus in on the white snowy area where everyone was. King Kai also sat down. Goku however continued to stand up, only turning to see the ball.

Goku crossed his arms, still a serious look on his face. "It's up go Gohan now."

**Author's Annotations:**

And there you have chapter 15. Sorry for the late update. I just got Assassin's Creed 2 and well...I've been spending most of my time on that. For those who have played it...is the ending epic or what? Now that's how you make a cliff hanger. Those credits slapped me in the face pretty hard. Lol Anyway, please remember to review and tell you're friends if you like the story!


	16. There is a Shield

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 16 – There is a Shield

Videl and Goten continued to shake Gohan's limp body, both fearing the worst. Trunks stood next to Vegeta as they both looked at the new enemy that called himself Darkon. Vegeta looked down at his hands, balling them in and out of fists. He was feeling the dark energy that Babidi had given him pulse through his body, and he could feel an old yearning swelling up in his stomach. _I haven't felt like this in a long time...it's...refreshing._

Looking down at his son, a part of him fought against this new energy that had been introduced into his body. Vegeta grinned. "Get ready Trunks. Goten, get over here."

Goten looked up when his name was called, but looked down at Gohan, still very worried. Trunks turned to his best friend. "Come on Goten, he's one of the strongest fighters around! He'll be fine, and Dad wants our help!"

Goten continued to look down at Gohan's limp body. Videl, without really realizing what she was doing, put her hand on his shoulder. Goten looked up, holding back his tears with a sniffle. "Y-you'll take care of him...right?"

Videl nodded, taking back her hand. "Ya..."

Goten half smiled and nodded a thanks. Standing up, the small boy fazed out of view, reappearing next to Trunks. He looked at Darkon, his energy spiking as anger swelled withing him. Gritting his teeth, he growled at Darkon. "You'll pay for hurting big brother!"

Vegeta joined the boys at super saiyan, not flinching at the increase in strength. The three golden auroras starred at their new enemy.

Darkon smiled, throwing a few punches and kicks to the side, getting a feel for his new body. "Finally, finally I have a body I can call my own!" Turning to the three standing before him, he smiled evilly. "I even have some people here to test myself out on."

Vegeta huffed, controlling his anger at the insult. Trunks and Goten however did not. Trunks stepped forward, pointing his fist at his enemy. "Please, you think you can take all three of us?" Goten stepped next to his friend. "You're going down for hurting Gohan!"

Darkon laughed. "Please, Vegeta, tell these insects to fly away so the big boys can fight."

The two boys grit their teeth together, but Vegeta stepped out in front of them. "They may be small, but they have saiyan blood in their veins. There's no way they'd lose to the likes of you."

Trunks and Goten looked up at Vegeta, and then at each other. Nodding at each other, they smiled. In unison they took fighting stances. "Ready!"

Darkon took his own fighting stance. "Phh. Weaklings needing each others help to even stand a chance...no matter. I'll take you all at once!"

Trunks and Goten shot off, crossing in front of each other before fazing out of view. Darkon looked to the right, and then to the left. The two boys fazed back into view on either side of him. Darkon twisted like a top grabbing a hold of leg that Goten and Trunks had tried to kick him with. Continuing to spin, Darkon jumped up into the sky holding onto the boys before throwing them towards the ground, first Goten and then Trunks. Goten crash landed into the ground first only to have Trunks slam into him moments later. The two mini super saiyans growled, slowly standing up.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him. "Trunks, is that what you call a kick? You were painfully slow! Goten, you were even worse if that is possible."

The two boys nodded quietly, retaking their fighting stances. Darkon hovered mid air, grinning ever so slightly. Slowly he made his way back to the ground, holding out his hand and motioning to the boys to come. Trunks looked to Goten. "Tag?"

Goten looked to his friend and nodded, smiling. "First one who get's hit loses!" With that both boys rushed in towards Darkon, each taking their own side and launching a volley of punches at him, only for Darkon to block them. Darkon's arms looked like blurs as he skillfully blocked each and ever punch coming his way from either side, his eyes flashing back and forth from Goten to Trunks and back again.

Vegeta grumbled. "Trunks, you're punches are to wasteful! You're making to many extra movements. Goten...you're fighting is...ughh...who trained you, you're mother!"

Both boys jumped back from their target. Goten straitened up and looked at Vegeta. "Ya. Why?"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, not expecting his insult to actually be correct. Holding his hand to his face, he sighed. "N-never mind...just keep fighting."

Goten blinked, confused, and cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why Vegeta wanted to know if his mother trained him. Darkon, not waiting, shot towards the unsuspecting Goten.

Trunks started to run after Darkon. "Goten!" But it was to late. Just as Goten was turning to see why Trunks had called his name, Darkon's elbow connected with his jaw sending the small boy flying. Stopping on a dime, Darkon back flipped up and over Trunks who ran right under him. He could only look up as Darkon swung his leg at his back and hit him square, sending him flying right after Goten. Goten crashed into the ground followed by Trunks who landed right next to him. Both of them stood up moments later, dusting themselves off.

Trunks looked at his friend and smiled. "Looks like I won tag."

Goten stepped towards Trunks, pointing at Vegeta while pouting. "No fair. You're dad distracted me. You cheated."

Trunks crossed his arms and shook his head. "To bad. I win."

Crossing his arms and turning away, Goten continued to pout. "Cheater."

Videl blinked. _Th-they're playing games? At a time like this? _Looking back down at Gohan, she slid her arms under him and strained to flip him over. Once he finally flopped on his back, she whipped the snow from his face, a worried look crossing over her face. The limp body in front of her was just breathing, and every breath sounded like it was forced and strained. Looking over his body, Videl couldn't find any physical injuries of any kind, but something did catch her eye. _D...does Gohan have a fur belt? _

-DBZ-

Gohan opened his eyes, only to find himself in the darkness of his mind still. Slowly he sat up, looking around. It was quiet, and everyone was gone. He looked at his hand, flexing it open and closed. _I-I'm not dead...at least I don't think I am...so what's going on? Shouldn't I have control over my body again?_

A voice sounded out from the darkness around him. It once again was his, but it was slower. More drawn out, and it also sounded sadder. _-Oh...look...he's not dead after all...looks like thing's aren't all bad...-_

Gohan jumped to his feet, spinning his head around trying to find where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

_-Hey...he can hear me now...well, that's nice...but maybe he doesn't want to hear me talk...oh, I'm going to bother him...hmmm-_

Gohan blinked. _Um...are you ok? You sound depressed._

_-Oh...I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me...-_The voice emerged from the darkness. He looked just like Darkon had. Gohan fell into a fighting stance. _"Are you that Darkon guy? I thought you got you're own body!"_

The Gohan look-a-like shook his head. _-Nah...I call myself Gray...though I'm sure you don't care...Darkon did leave and got his own body...but I'm glad he's gone...the bully always pushed me around before he got the power to fight you...he really made life worthless...-_

Gohan blinked, trying to piece together what was going on. Waving his hands in front of him, he smiled nervously. _Er, no no, it's nice to meet you Gray. _

Gray looked up from his sad slouched position, a small light lit up in his eyes. _-Y-you mean that?-_

Gohan nodded slightly. _Uh, ya. Sure. But could you tell me what's going on? Where did you come from?_

Gray sat down indian style, resting his elbow on his knee and resting his chin on his hand. _-Well...it was that seed thing.-_

Gohan nodded. _Ya, it was suppose to give a voice to the darkness in me or something...but I didn't know it was going to give it two._

_Gray sighed. -Not exactly. It gives form to the emotions the darkness creates. And it made you both angry and depressed.-_

Gohan blinked, thinking about it._ It makes sense...well, about as much sense as anything does these days...but why haven't I ever seen or heard from you before?_

Gray sighed again. _Darkon was a bully like I said...he would always pick on me...and beat me up so he could practice...and when he started to take over your body...well, he used his power to shield me from you...forcing me to exist in here all by myself...with no one to talk to...it was lonely..._

Gohan looked at the mirror copy of himself. It was the exact opposite of Darkon, but it looked just like him. _I fell bad for you...er, well...myself. Man I am going crazy...Anyway...do you know a way to get out of here?_

-DBZ-

Working up her courage, Videl stuck a finger out and poked at it. Gohan's tail twitched back. Videl blinked. "It...it moved..." Gulping, she reached out again and brushed her hand along the tail, feeling the fur and the warmth of the tail. Videl, forgetting about the intense battle in front of her, was entranced by the furry thing that had wrapped itself around Gohan's waist. Wide eyed, she looked up at Gohan's face, finding it still mostly lifeless, she turned back to the tail and reached out with her hand one final time. Slowly and carefully, she wrapped her fingers around the furry tail, finally grabbing onto it and squeezing.

In an instant, Gohan had shot up to a sitting position, wide eyed and yelling in pure pain. Videl, being surprised by the quick motion, fell back into the snow letting go of the tail. Gohan's eyes fluttered back to closed as he fell back to the ground. Quickly and without thinking about anything other than catching him, moved behind him and caught him, resting his head on her lap.

Gohan managed to open one eye, looking at Videl's face and finding it pale and wide eyed. "V-Videl? Did you s-see the truck that h-hit me?"

Videl could only look at him and sputter. "T-tail..."

Gohan, slowly starting to come to, blinked. "Tail?" moving himself slightly, he looked down and saw a familiar brown furry appendage looking back at him. _It grew back?_

Inside his head, he heard Gray talking back to him. -_I-It's probably grown back because you're body just went through copying itself down and remaking itself because of the dark seed. It must have recreated your normal body to make sure the copying went correctly._-

_H-how'd you know all of that?_

_-Well...you see you're body from the outside in...I see it from the inside out...- _Gray sighed.

Gohan winced slightly, feeling almost guilty. _Uh...sorry._

Gray sighed again. _-It's ok...don't worry about me...you got bigger things to worry about.-_

Wrapping his tail back around his waist, Gohan tried to sit back up only to wince at pain shoot through his nerves. Videl, coming back to reality, caught him again. "G-Gohan, are you ok? You look like you're in pain."

Gohan did a mental once over of himself. "I-I think I'll be fine...just kinda tired at the moment." Smiling slightly back up at Videl, he chuckled nervously. Videl looked back down at him, smiling back. After all the things that had happened so quickly, his smile was reassuring.

Both of their heads jerked up at a sonic boom exploded not far away. With Videl's help, Gohan sat up to see Vegeta standing not far away from them watching as two golden auroras were locked in a punch with a white haired version of himself.

Squinting to get a clearer view, he quietly whispered to himself. "No way...it couldn't be..." Gohan's eyes then widened when he could see who the small aurora's were. "Goten and Trunks can all ready go Super?"

Videl, who was still helping Gohan sit up, blinked turning to him. "Super? Is that what you call that strange fighting style that made their hair change?"

Gohan blinked, remembering who was behind him. "Er...uh. Ya, it's my families secret fighting style..."

_-Sorry...but you're a really bad at telling lies.-_

_You're not helping Gray..._

_-I said sorry...-_

Videl then turned back to the fight, looking at Trunks. "So you're related to the Briefs?"

Wide eyed, Gohan turned to Videl. "You know that Vegeta and Trunks are Briefs? How?"

_-She's smart...and pretty...and a good fighter...-_

_G-Gray! W-what are you talking about?_

_-I'm part of you...you shouldn't lie to yourself...-_

_You know...for a depressed person, you talk a lot._

_-...sorry...-_

Videl pointed a finger up, recalling the event. "I met Trunks when I picked up that guy that tried to break into Capsule Corp. Bulma called him her kid, and she mentioned her husband. Those two act a lot a like from what I've seen. They cross their hands and grin the same way."

Gohan blinked twice in amazement at Videl's expert observation. _Damn. She's good._

_-Told...ya...-_

Grumbling to himself, Gohan struggled to stand up, supporting himself on Videl. Taking the hint, Videl slowly helped him up, finally holding him up on his feet with one arm wrapped around her neck and her arms around his waist to make sure he didn't fall back down.

Vegeta turned back and huffed as the two limped up to stand just behind him. "Look who's finally up. While you've been sleeping, we've been dealing with you're little problem here." Turning back to the fight, he grinned happily. It may not have been Kakarrot, but saving his son was almost as good.

Goten and Trunks on the other hand were not as happy about the situation. Jumping back from Darkon, they both were breathing heavily, while he was simply smiling back at them. Looking at each other they nodded, turning back to him, the kids smiled. "Time for Lazer Tag! Ready Goten?" Goten nodded. "Ready!"

Trunks held both his arms out, powering up two blue energy balls in each hand. "Buster..." Goten fell into position, holding both his arms back behind him. "Ka...me...ka...me...HA!" "Cannon!" In final unison, the two thrust their arms forward, sending two blue energy waves at their enemy.

Darkon smiled. His dark energy wrapped around him. Holding both his arms out, the dark energy concentrated into a wall. The blue energies hit the darkness, stopping dead in its tracks.

Both boys opened their mouths in shock. Trunks stuttered. "H-he stopped it!" Before either could react, Darkon thrust his arms forward, deflecting both attacks back at their senders. All the two small boys could do was cross their arms in front of them before the attacks hit them, sending them flying back into a snowy mountain. Goten fell forward after hitting the hard snow, landing face first. Trunks however was securely lodged into the icy mountain. Both lost their hold on super saiyan, their hair fading back to it's normal color.

Gohan grit his teeth together. This was his problem, and his little brother and friends were trying to deal with it for him. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip around Videl, to which she turned to head to look at him. He looked angry and upset. She could tell he felt responsible for whatever was going on.

Vegeta huffed. _Damn kids need more training...when I was a child, I trained daily, I didn't get to have this peaceful life... _"Look's like I'll have to clean up the mess. Should be over quickly."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, wanting to say that he would fight, but his body felt totally spent. _I'd only make myself look like a fool. Best let Vegeta take care of it. He seems stronger than what Cell was at, so he should be able to take care of this guy. If his strength is the same as mine Vegeta would be the only one who could stop him._

_-What are you talking about...you have more energy than that bully...-_

_Eh? But I thought he had the same as me._

_-He does...so you two would be even if you fought alone...but I'm just as strong as he is...so you gained my energy too...-_

_Really? And it's ok if I used it?_

_-Well...it is yours technically...but it still might not work..sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up...-_

_No no no...if I can deal with this myself, we should fight together._

_-Y-you mean you...want my help?-_

_Er...well, ya!_

_-B...but what if we lose?-_

_We have to try, don't we? Come on, we can do it!_

_-I...I don't know...-_

_Come on...please?_

Gray was caught in between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to let himself down by not helping, but he didn't think he could really help either...Slowly, he reached out with his hand. Gohan, somehow bringing a mental picture of himself back into his mind with Gray, reached out with his own hand to shake it. The instant their hands touched, Gohan's white energy and Gray's dark energy started to blend itself around their hands, creating a bubble of the ying and yang energies before collapsing in on itself, giving off a rather large silver light from the center.

-DBZ-

Vegeta happily smiled to himself. Had Gohan kept training after Cell, this would have been harder. But since Gohan had not, his copy was only just as strong as he was. Vegeta, who had been training ever since then, smiled to himself as he realized that he had surpassed Kakarrot's son.

The two were caught in a volley of punches and kicks at each other. Neither were trying, but Vegeta could tell he was stronger. Happily, he toyed with Darkon, his smirk growing bigger as the seconds past.

Just as Vegeta was starting to fall into a groove, a blinding light lit up from behind him. Darkon and Vegeta jumped back from each other, shielding their eyes while trying to figure out what was going on.

Videl closed her eyes, away from her left where Gohan was shining. "G-Gohan!"

Goten lifted his head just high enough to see over the snow. All he could see was a silver light shining from where Gohan had been moment's before. "B-big brother..."

Trunks also lifted his head to get a better view of the silver light. Squinting, he still couldn't make out anything.

After the light had been shining from Gohan for some time, an energy wave followed. It was intense, and was shaking the entire area. Some near by snow mountains crashed down on themselves. Videl hung onto Gohan's body, which she could only tell was still in the light because she could feel him.

Darkon dug his feet into the snow, trying to hold himself in place. The energy coming off of Gohan was creating a blinding wind. Everyone's eyes were wide.

Slowly the wind died down along with the light. A body, standing straight up now, was the source of the sudden energy burst. A silver energy surrounded the body, and it was still nearly blinding. Videl looked at who she was holding onto. It was Gohan still, but something had changed. As she squinted, she could make out a very serious face on him, something she had never seen before. His hair had somehow become even spikier and it had changed to silver. He had back pointy shoes, white baggy gi pants, and blue sashes around his waist and ankles. He had a black vest with silver trim, but it didn't cover much. Videl also notices his tail had come undone from his waist and was now behind him, and it had also changed to silver.

The silver Gohan turned to Videl, smiling. His voice sounded like two Gohan's were talking at the same time. "Hey Videl. Sorry to get you involved like this. I'll make sure it ends here."

Letting go of the stunned girl, he walked up till he was next to a wide eyed Vegeta. Vegeta had thought he had sensed incredible power before...but this took the cake. White lightning was cracking around the boys body, and somehow his cloths had even changed. Somehow the Son family had found something to make them stronger than him again, but he couldn't be mad...only in awe of the power coming from this teen.

The silver Gohan looked at Darkon, but spoke to Vegeta. "This is my problem...my battle with my own darkness. I hate to steal a fight from you Vegeta, but he's mine."

Vegeta could only nod. For a second he had thought about his own fight with his inner darkness and how he had to fight it alone, though it didn't come to this extreme. When the silver Gohan took a fighting stance, Vegeta's mind was pulled away from his thoughts as he slowly flew back and out of the way.

Darkon was also wide eyed. He had thought is own power was one of the best. It reminded him of when he had forced his own dark energy with Gohan's when he had been fighting Vegeta before the spit happened. Shaking off the momentary stun, Darkon shook his head. "Who are you? You done showing off?"

The silver Gohan grinned. "My name is Grahon. And I'm just getting started."

Author's Annotations:

Well, there's chapter 16. I'll be honest with everyone. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this saga because...well, it's been done so many other times before. There's a lot of dark Gohan's and silver saiyans out there. Hopefully I did it in a unique enough way to make it ok. I hope I don't lose readers because of reusing these ideas. Anyway, please remember to review and tell me what you think!


	17. A Silver Lining in the Growing Darkness

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 17 – Silver Lining in the Growing Darkness

The silver Gohan looked at Darkon, but spoke to Vegeta. "This is my problem...my battle with my own darkness. I hate to steal a fight from you Vegeta, but he's mine."

Vegeta could only nod. For a second he had thought about his own fight with his inner darkness and how he had to fight it alone, though it didn't come to this extreme. When the silver Gohan took a fighting stance, Vegeta's mind was pulled away from his thoughts as he slowly flew back and out of the way.

Darkon was also wide eyed. He had thought is own power was one of the best. It reminded him of when he had forced his own dark energy with Gohan's when he had been fighting Vegeta before the spit happened. Shaking off the momentary stun, Darkon shook his head. "Who are you? You done showing off?"

The silver Gohan grinned. "My name is Grahan. And I'm just getting started."

Darkon spat at the ground near the silver fighters feet. "Anyone can light up the sky and blow snow around."

Grahan only kept grinning. The display of self confidence started to work it's way onto Darkon's nerves. "You got a death wish?"

Grahan's face then flashed to serious. "I used to. I think part of me still does...but I've learned something." Silence filled the area as both fighters glared at the other. Finally Grahan spoke up. "I can't hide parts of myself any more. The last fight were I fought as one was against Cell. I...I hated him, but I didn't fight just for that. I fought for my friends. I fought with all of my emotions. But after dad...died...I put part of myself deep down and locked it away."

Grahan then lifted his hand and pointed it at Darkon. "And this has come of it. You're my problem that I've let grow for to long. So now, I'll take care of you, once and for all."

Darkon just glared at Gohan for a while. The only movement was snow being swept away by a slight chilling breeze. A smile slowly started to grow over his face. "You...talk way to much."

Darkon then disappeared. Grahan stood still, only his eyes flashing from left to right. Quickly turning and ducking down, he swept the area behind him with his leg. Darkon fazed back into view, twisting mid air from being hit from the swipe. With little extra motion, Grahan brought back his leg that he swept with and thrust it at his opponent. The kick connected squarely with Darkon's chest. His eyes looked like they has been knocked from their sockets as he shot away at rapid speeds from the force of the kick. Before he made it far however, Grahan fazed in front of Darkon launching a punch. The punch hit Darkon's back, sending him flying back to where he was first hit. Grahan fazed in front of him yet again and hit him back. This continued as Grahan launched an unblock-able amount of punches and kicks, sending Darkon's body back and forth like a ping pong ball.

-DBZ-

Goku watched the small orb intensely. King Kai however was the first to speak. "Can Super Saiyans change their aura to silver? Is this super saiyan three or something?"

Goku shook his head. "He fused...with himself."

Grand Kai nodded. "Ya...but how'd the kid do it? As far as I know you need two people to do fusion."

Goku looked around the training area they were in before finding what he wanted and waved. "Hey, Cha! Could you come here for a sec?"

Everyone looked over to find a small bluish creature with three horns on its head running up to them. "What's up Goku?"

Goku smiled. "Not much. Just got a question for ya."

King Kai however asked first. "Goku, who is he?"

Goku turned. "Huh? Oh, this is Cha. Him and his brother were the Metamoran's that taught me fusion."

Cha waved happily. "It's an honor to meet you."

The others bowed back. After the intro, Cha turned back to Goku. "So what's up?"

Goku smiled nervously. "Well...I have another question about Fusion..."

The creature looked as if he were about to cry. "Another? Goku...it was hard enough trying to teach you Fusion...but why do you keep forgetting?"

Goku put his hand behind his head, waving the other out in front of him. "Hey, it only took about a month for me to really start getting it...it's a really hard thing to understand. I'm still not sure how it works..."

Cha rubbed his eyes. "What do want to know..."

"Can someone fuse with himself?" Goku looked at Cha intently.

Cha blinked. "Er...fusion is the combination of two people to make one...so no."

Goku then pointed at the small crystal ball. "But Gohan just did it."

Moving in to get a better view, Cha intently watched the crystal ball. No kidding, those were fusion clothes. "And you're sure that no one fused with him?"

Goku crossed his arms in front of himself and nodded. "Yup. The only thing that changed was his hair color and aura."

Cha looked down, deep in thought. After a while, he sighed. "Maybe Nge will know. Let me go get him."

Cha quickly got up and ran off from where he had come from. King Kai turned to Goku. "Nge?"

Goku nodded. "That's his twin brothers name."

King Kai blinked. _Cha and Nge? _

Moment's later two identical looking small blue creatures with three horns ran towards them. Nge bowed when he got close. "It's nice to meet you."

Cha, not wasting time, pointed at the crystal ball. "See?"

Nge got onto his knees and looked at Grahan through the ball. "And you're sure he didn't fuse with someone else?"

Grand Kai nodded. "As sure as I am good looking."

Cha and Nge looked at each other for a second before looking back at the crystal ball. Goku however wasn't able to control himself, and a small giggle escaped his lips. King Kai quickly sprung into action. "Goku! Show some respect! Grand Kai, you look simply stunning!"

Grand Kai sighed. "King Kai...shut up."

-DBZ-

With arms crossed, Grahan back flipped and ended his string of attack by slamming his leg into Darkon's back, sending the limp body crashing into the snow and ice of the ground creating a twenty foot crater in the snow. Looking very uninterested, Grahan floated down hovering just above his enemy. After waiting a few moments and Darkon's body not moving, Grahan spoke up. "You're telling me that is all you have? Please, what was the point of me doing this if you're just going to die like that."

Darkon answered with an energy pulse. The first wave was small, just wrapping itself around him. Slowly he looked up from the snow. "Y...you think this is my limit? Heh...hehe.."

A second pulse shot from Darkon's body. This energy wave was a solid dark wall spanning two stories high. Grahan fazed in front of the others, jabbing at the wall as it closed in. Silver energy wrapped around his flat hand, creating a blade. In a blur, Grahan slashed in all directions. Seconds later the dark wall in that area broke apart. The wall continued everywhere else however, flattening mountains of snow and ice. As Grahan's arm powered down, he noticed Darkon was standing back up. _That's not possible, I broke every bone in his body..._

Squinting, Grahan realized something. He wasn't standing, however his energy was holding him up. "Tch, what a guy."

Darkon's face was darkened from his own energy, adding to the scariness of this man. "You think that was my limit! You don't know what you're messing with punk! I haven't started yet!"

Darkon's arm slowly rose from his side. His entire body looked broken. Bloody and bruised, this demon still wanted to fight. A dark orb formed in his hand. "The dark seed is yet to even start to give me power...but if you so wish to see how you stack up against it...sit tight! I'll give you it all!" An evil grin crossed over Darkon's face, and then he opened his mouth forcing the dark orb into his mouth.

His throat expanded unlike a human should be able to as it passed down. Grahan and the others were taken back. Vegeta curled his hands into fists. _He was holding back...but how much. I know I could beat him as is...but what is this feeling...my body is telling me to run? Tch._

As soon as the dark orb passed through Darkon's throat, his energy dropped. His body seemingly hung in the air. For a few moments that seemed to take forever, everyone quietly waited to see what was going to happen next.

Grahan's eyes squinted as he started to feel it coming. What it was, he wasn't sure. But it was big and cold.

At first, Darkon's wounds started to heal at a rapid rate, giving off smoke as the wounds sealed and bones set themselves back into place. Grahan waved his arms in a circle around him, creating an energy shield around everyone. Just as the shield finished, the place were Darkon was standing was consumed in an explosion of black. The shield wavered at the first impact, but it held.

Videl, who was next to Trunks and Goten who were on the ground now and right behind Vegeta, shot her head from left and right. The black flames had covered the entire shield. They were so thick that one couldn't see anything past the shield. The only reason they could still see each other was Grahan's silver aura around him, lighting up the darkness. _This pitch black...it's like when I woke up in the coffin..._A shiver went up her spine as she recalled the memory.

Finally, the black flamed explosion subsided, and Grahan let the shield fade away. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the energy radiating from the body at the center of where the explosion was. The snow around where Darkon was standing had even turned a dark purple from the exposure to the dark energy. The black lines on his body had changed. They now looked like bones. He had a skeleton tattooed to the front and back of his body. It stopped at his neck however. His eye lashes had vanished, with a solid black line replacing them. His had lost his shirt in the process somehow, showing the tattooed rib cage. His muscles had also grown in size. He stood up right, his head hanging limp. Slowly, he looked up at Grahan, his breath visible due to the cold.

Grahan looked seriously at his enemy, glaring his changes down. The silence was broken by Darkon. "He...hehe...hehaha! Now you don't have a snowballs change in hell!" In an explosion of snow and black energy, Darkon shot towards Grahan, getting withing striking distance quicker than a blink of an eye. Grahan brought up his knee and blocked Darkon's punch, his face not changing while crossing his arms. "Hmm...I'm going to have to use my hands..."

Darkon glared at the silver fighter. "Tch!" His hands were encircled by his black aura as he started to send a volley of punches at Grahan. Grahan, as he said, started blocking the attacks with his hands, realizing that the dark energy around them would definitely make the punches hurt a lot more. Looking behind him, he could tell that his friends were to stunned to move. "Catch me if you can!"

In a flash, Grahan was gone as Darkon shot a punch at the air where he had been. The air pressure from the punch shot a gust of wind past the group of onlookers. With Trunks and Goten on the ground, they didn't budge. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of himself, trying to hold his ground as he slid back slightly. Videl however wasn't able to and rolled back a few times before she could dig her hands into the snow and stop. She looked up, wide eyed that a simple punch was able to hold so much power. _Is...is that even possible?...tch, like I'd give up on that...I'll figure out the trick behind this, and I'll get that strong too! I won't let them get any further ahead...Gohan, you better get out of this ok so you can train me..._

Grahan reappeared high in the sky, watching quietly as Darkon shot up to meet him. Darkon didn't waist any time, sending a barrage of black energy balls at Grahan as he closed in. Grahan batted them away safely towards the ground exploding harmlessly. As the energy balls hit the snow, the snow that was on the edge of the explosions turned dark purple. Grahan glared as his arm was consumed my his silver energy, creating the silver blade again. Darkon launched another barrage of energy blasts. Grahan this time sliced them all in half as he slowly started to make his way towards Darkon. Darkon stopped with the little balls and focused for a moment, creating a much larger dark ball before throwing it. Grahan held his hand out, pointing the blade at the incoming ball. His silver aura wrapped around his entire body as the blade suddenly grew, going straight through the large ball. Darkon was just able to react to the sword, leaning back far enough so the blade just missed his head as it continued to grow.

Grahan moved his hand to point strait up into the sky, the sword with the energy ball still on it following suit. With a smile, he moved his hand so his palm was facing up towards the ball. Grinning, energy shot from his hand, sending a silver energy wave along the path of the sword until it hit the dark ball, sending it high into the atmosphere where it exploded harmlessly.

Darkon glared at Grahan, who calmly grinned back. The two looked at each other for a few moments before shooting towards each other, launching volleys of punches at kicks at each other only for the other to block it. Finally, both jumped back.

Time stood still for a moment. Both warriors glared at the other, trying to come up with a way to win. Darkon held his hands out in front of him, his hands flat. Darkness wrapped around them, creating dark energy balls around them. Then, just under his neck, the bone tattoo's started to glow. The single glow spread out, passing through the tattoo's as the light made it's way to his arms. As the glow worked down to his hands, Grahan held both his hands out flat as well, creating silver swords around them both.

Darkon smiled. "Heeeheeeheehehahah!." His laugh had changed, to a longer and more drawn out and all around creepier sound. As the light from the bone tattoo's entered the dark orbs around his hands, a dark light shot from them as he arched his back. Hey yelled out to the sky as his dark aura surrounded him, the dark orbs around his hands shining evilly. As his yell faded, the dark orbs started to stretch out into long slender whip looking things.

Grahan, not waiting to find out, shot towards Darkon, holding his blades at the ready. Darkon however was ready and slashed his right arm down and then back up, causing the black energy to do the same. Grahan slashed his left hand blade at it, but his blade did not cut through, the dark energy was dense enough to not be cut so easily. Grahan flipped over the whip, trying to get close enough where the black whips couldn't be used. Darkon however smiled, crossing his arms in front of himself. The whips started to surround Grahan as he got closer, creating a sort of tunnel that was closing quickly. Grahan started to spin as he flew, slashing his blades around creating a silver tornado that was quickly closing in on Darkon. Darkon brought his hands in front of his chest and then pushed out. The whips quickly retracted and wrapped around itself, creating a circular shield. Continued to spin, shooting straight through the shield, ripping the black whips to shreds causing the shreds to fade away. Darkon brought back his right fist, which still had the black energy orbs around it, and threw a punch at the incoming Grahan. One of Grahan's blades made contact with the punch, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Face to face, both fighters glared at each other, growling at the other. Grahan slashed his free hand at Darkon only for that to be blocked with his free hand. At a dead lock, both kept pushing back against the other.

With a crack, one of Grahan's blades made a crack in one of the orbs. Grinning, Grahan let out a battle cry as silver energy wrapped around him as he started to push with all he had. The orb continued to crack, until a piece fell off and disappeared. Grahan's grin also disappeared when he saw Darkon was still grinning. Without warning, black smoke started to pour out of the crack in the orb. Grahan tried to jump back and out of the way, but it was to late, and the black smoke surrounded him. Darkon flew back a few back. Smiling coldly, he held up his hand and after a few moments, snapped his fingers. Just as he snapped, the cloud erupted in lighting.

A yell of pain from Grahan could be heard as the lightning consumed him in the cloud. Finally it stopped and the cloud faded into nothingness. Grahan was breathing heavily, wiping a trail of blood that was coming from his mouth.

Darkon started to laugh, crushing what was left of the dark orbs against each other. Dark smoke came from them, but this cloud was twice the size as the last. Grahan winced in pain, watching the smoke cloud grow. Thrusting his arms out, the cloud started to move from Darkon towards Grahan.

Grahan held his index and middle finger together, bringing them both to his forehead. As the cloud grew closer, his glare intensified as silver lighting started to dance around his hand. As the cloud was just about to come into contact with Grahan, he jumped back and pointed his fingers at the black cloud. "Silver Beam Cannon!"

A silver beam shot from his fingers with a second silver beam spiraling around the first. It shot strait through the cloud and right for Darkon. Darkon's eyes widened as he saw the blast coming, shooting to the side in an attempt to dodge it. It was to late, and the wave glanced his right arm taking a chunk of skin with it. His other hand shot to his shoulder where the wound was and put pressure on it, yelling out in pain.

As the cloud faded away, both fighters glared at each other, breathing heavily from the wounds they both took.

After a few moments of silence, Darkon's skeleton tattoo lit up completely as he twisted his face in anger. "You're dead!" Holding his hands behind him, his eye whites turned black and the skeleton started to glow even brighter. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" A pure black Kamehameha shot from Darkon as he shot his hands forward. The earth itself started to rumble as the shear amount of energy was released.

Grahan arched back as his silver aurora shot from within him, consuming his entire body in energy. Turning down to face the attack coming at him, the energy around him came to a point just above his head. Putting his arms to his sides and his feet together, at full speed he shot head long at the Kamehameha.

As the two closed in on each other, Grahan started to spin, his energy matching his movements creating a huge silver tornado. When the silver tornado connected with the Kamehameha, the two stopped dead in their tracks.

Vegeta couldn't believe the caliber of the fight he was watching. Those two were on a completely different level. _What the hell is going on? A silver saiyan! Damn it Kakarot, how do you manage to torment me eve from the grave!_

Trunks and Goten had managed to sit up now, there eyes wide in amazement. The two children were glued to what was happening, their mouths gaping a little. Goten stuttered. "Big brothers...amazing..."

Trunks, not breaking eyesight with the fight, responded. "D...dad is stronger...I bet..." _Right? O-of course he is... _

Videl watched what she could. They had been moving at speeds her eyes couldn't keep up with. However this final attack was something that she could see. The earth under her was shaking from the massive amount of power. _Is...is this what daddy saw at the Cell games? A-and he still called it a trick with light and mirrors?_

-DBZ-

Goku, King Kai, Grand Kai, Cha, and Nge were all huddled around the crystal ball, watching as the two final attacks hit. Everyone except Goku was wide eyed and on the edge of their seats, however Goku was just sitting strait up and glaring at the ball. King Kai somehow broke from the crystal ball and looked at Goku.

"You want to talk to him like last time?" King Kai still had the shocked expression on his face.

Goku watched the crystal ball a few more seconds before answering with a smile. "Nah, he's got this one."

-DBZ-

Grahan's silver tornado and Darkon's pure black Kamehameha were at a deadlock. Both struggled to keep their attack going, knowing if they let it slip for even a moment it would all be over.

Darkon yelled at his opponent with a slightly strained voice. "It's over! Welcome to oblivion!" Darkon drew his hands back for a second and then thrust them back at him, the size of the Kamehameha growing quite a bit.

Grahan, spinning inside the silver tornado, felt his body starting to slip. Every fiber of his being felt like jelly. Closing his eyes, he started to did for any little scrap of energy he had left. Once his eyes closed though, his mind flashed to his friends and family. All the good memories Goku and Piccolo had shown him and how Goku had said it's ok to ask for help. _That's right...I have to train Videl after this...heh...maybe I should let the blast get me...heh..._his mind continued to think about all his friends, new and old. _I have to do this...so everyone won't have to deal with my mistakes...but like dad said...they are my strength as well. I don't have to fight alone!_ Grahan's eyes shot open, his silver aura shooting out from in his body feeding into the tornado as it started to push back against the Kamehameha.

Darkon winced as he was pushed back. "What!"

From inside the silver tornado, somehow he could make out a voice. "I won't let you hurt them any more than you have!"

The silver tornado then started to rip through the pure black Kamehameha. Darkon's eyes widened as his attack was starting to fail. The silver tornado continued to gain speed as it drilled through. Darkon yelled out as the tornado neared him. "N-no! I just got this body! It's not fair!"

The silver tornado didn't stop. It blew right past his arms and dug into his chest. Just as it hit, a normal Gohan with his black hair and old cloths shot out the other side, all ready passed out. The rest of the silver tornado shot through Darkon and dispersed as it exited the large hole in his chest. His mouth and eyes were wide, blood freely flowing from his mouth and his huge wound. "I-its...i-t's not...f-fair..."

The body went limp in the air as it suddenly exploded in black flames. Ashes started to fall from the black cloud, only to be blown away by the wind never to be seen again.

Gohan slowly fell towards the earth. Limply he started to gain speed as he closed in on the snow below him. Vegeta flashed over just in time and caught the boy, looking at his face. He was smiling. "Tch."

In a flash, Vegeta was back over by the others, and slowly he set Gohan down.

Videl made her way quickly to his side. "G-Gohan?"

Vegeta huffed as he looked up to the sky to see two familiar green men descending. "I'm leaving..."

Slowly the prince took off into the air, heading back to Capsule Corp.

Piccolo and Dende landed on the snow next to Gohan. Videl looked up, swearing under her breath and jumping back when she saw the two Namekians standing there. "W-w-what the hell?"

Dende waved friendlily while Piccolo looked down at his pupil, letting a grin slip after a few moments.

Goten and Trunks rested their heads on opposite sides of Videl, smiling tiredly. Goten smiled. "Don't worry Videl...Mr Piccolo is a good guy."

Videl blinked at the two boys, and then looked at Piccolo. _E-even if you say that...he's so scary looking!_

Dende smiled. "Don't worry. We're here to help." He then looked at Gohan.

Everyone did the same, looking at how happy he looked as he slept. His body was a wreck, but he smiled none the less.

**Authors Annotations:**

Well, that takes the prize of longest chapter so far with ease if I am not mistaken. Anyway, Gohan is back to his normal self, well, except he has his tail back and he has a little depressed voice in his head. So ya, normal. And for those who reviewed, I agree. Grahan is kind of a silly name...but it's better than Gohay. At least I think so. It sounds ok if you say the Gra like Gray without the y and han as you would normally say Gohan's name. Anyway, I hope everyone decides to continue reading my story. After all...I'm only half done! And with what I have planned...this was the easy half to write. So in the end, please review and tell your friends if you like the story!


	18. Changes

**~Babidi Saga~**

Chapter 18 – Changes

Gohan slowly sat up, blinking as his eyes adapted to the blinding white light. The first thing he saw was a two small blurs attaching themselves to him, one hugging his chest and the other sitting on his shoulders hugging his head. Looking down, he smiled when he saw a teary eyed Goten looking up at him. "Big Brother..."

Patting his head, Gohan chuckled. "All right, all right...I'm sorry for worrying you."

Trunks patted his head. "That was awesome! The way you beat that guy! You did the twisting and the whoosh thing! Wow!"

"You did pretty good Gohan." Looking up, he saw a grinning Piccolo. Smiling back, he nodded. "Thanks."

Dende smiled happily. "Gohan, you were awesome! How'd you do that?"

Gohan looked down, trying to remember. "I'm...I'm not really sure."

"GOHAN!" Everyone turned to face a very angry Videl, their faces showing surprise and a little bit of fear.

_-She looks upset...-_

_You're telling me...anyway, thanks for the help Gray. We wouldn't have been able to win without you._

_-It was nothing...it actually was kind of fun...-_

Walking up to the still sitting Gohan, Videl bent down and got face to face with him. Gohan leaned back nervously, forcing a smile. "Y-yes Videl?"

"You think you can get out of training me by pulling a stunt like this! I'm coming over to your house this Saturday like we planned. Oh, and forget about just flying. You're teaching me everything. Got it!" Standing back up, she crossed her hands and glared at the poor boy. Gohan could only nod slowly. "Uh...uh-huh. Sure, if you say so."

Dende looked back and forth between the two teens, then looked up as if he was in deep thought. "Hmmm...wait, I get it!" Pointing at Videl, Dende looked serious. "Videl likes Gohan. Right?"

Trunks and Goten blinked, slightly confused. Gohan had turned a soft red. Piccolo was wide eyed, staring at his Namekian friend. Videl had turned a deep red and had turned to the green man. "W-w-what did you say?"

Piccolo was the first to move. "Er, time for us to go. Bye Gohan."

Dende blinked at he watched everyone react. "W-what did I say?"

Videl was cracking her knuckles as she walked closer and closer to Dende, who could feel the killing aura coming from the human girl. Quickly he followed after Piccolo into the sky. After he caught up, he turned to his friend. "Piccolo, what did I do?"

Piccolo looked forward, sighing. "You still have no idea how strong human women are."

-DBZ-

Videl chased after the retreating Dende for a few steps. "Wait! You...when I get my hands on you!"

Gohan gulped, slowly standing up. Goten scurried up his brother, sitting on his left shoulder while Trunks scooted over to the right. Goten looked at Trunks, still with a confused face. "Are they talking about kissy kissy stuff?"

Trunks nodded, pretending to know exactly what was going on. "Of course. Grown ups yell at each other to show they like them."

Goten blinked. "Really? That doesn't make much sense to me."

"That's why you should learn from this and not grow up." Trunks crossed his arms in front of him.

Gohan, who was forcing down a rather large blush, pleaded with the two children. "C-come on guys. Enough..."

Slowly Videl, turned back and faced Gohan after giving up on Dende. _This guy has a fighting style that can shake the earth beneath our feet...not to mention he has a tail. What the hell? Even when you __**do**__ get answers from this guy, they only lead to more questions! _

Gohan interrupted Videl's thought process as he waved to her. "Hey Videl, the clouds leaving!"

Goten mimicked Gohan from his shoulder. "Unless you wanna get frozen solid you better hurry!"

"Hey, wait up!" Quickly Videl made her way through the snow and hopped on the cloud. Goten jumped down from his brothers shoulder and sat in front of Videl. Trunks jumped up, hovering mid air, grinning that he could fly and Goten still couldn't.

Goten looked up at his friend and pouted. "Gohan, when are you going to teach me how to fly?"

Gohan smiled nervously. "Well, if Videl's ok with it, you can learn this Saturday with her."

The small child happily smiled. "Videl's coming over to play this weekend!" He looked strait up to see Videl nod. "Yay!"

Trunks crossed his arms in front of himself. "Hey, are we gonna go or what? I'm getting cold!"

Goten giggled, pointing strait ahead of himself. "All right, full speed ahead!"

On command, the Nimbus shot strait forward at full speed, forcing Videl to grab onto the small Goten to make sure she didn't fall off. Trunks and Gohan flew along side as they headed back for home.

-DBZ-

It was Friday morning, and the smell of an extra large breakfast slowly woke the sleeping Gohan. Slowly he worked his way out of bed and down to eat. Goten, who had once again beat him down to the table, was waiting as quietly as he could. Waving as he entered the room, Goten smiled. "Hey big brother!" And with that he turned back to his food and started to eat.

Chi-Chi turned and rushed over to her oldest, looking him over. "How did you sleep? You feeling ok? Are you up for school again today? You can take the day off if you want. You can study in your room."

Gohan smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm ok mom. Really. I'd be in more trouble if I took today off." _Videl would be here so quick to make sure that I was still planning on training her tomorrow._

_-That would be...bad...-_

_We can agree on that._

After a quick breakfast, Gohan once again assured his mother that he was fine and headed off for school. On the way there, he silently thought over all that had happened in the past week.

_I'm glad no one got a good look at my face when Darkon was taking me for a joy right destroying the town._

_-With my luck...someone will figure it out...-_

_I don't think so. No one died, so we should be ok. The police will probably want to cover it up and then push it away as quickly as possible. People wouldn't be happy if they thought some guy could come and destroy their town with a finger._

_-True...-_

_That reminds me...my Saiyaman outfit is still totaled...I'll have to see if Bulma will fix it._

After a few moment's of silence, Gray spoke up. _-Y...you want the same one?-_

_Why wouldn't I?_

_-...I was just thinking...something with more black...might be...never mind.-_

_But I liked the old costume...you don't like it?_

_-Well...it's just so...colorful.-_

_I guess I'll think about it. Hey, we're here all ready._

Looking around, Gohan made sure that the roof was clear. Once he was sure, he landed quietly and looked over himself. He'd hate to explain to the teacher why he had a tail. Once he was sure it was hidden, he started to make his way to class. When he entered, he saw something he had never seen before. _Sharpner's early for class? Oh shit...I completely forgot. Last time I saw him I kicked his ass...with one punch. I gotta...damn, he all ready saw me...busted..._

Sharpner, with an annoyed expression on his face, stood up from his chair and started to make his way towards a nervous Gohan. As Sharpner got close, Gohan sighed in defeat. "Uh...Sharpner...about before..."

Before Gohan could finish, Sharpner had thrust a piece of paper in front of Gohan's face. Gohan blinked, catching it after Sharpner let it go. "Uh..w-what's this?"

Sharpner glared at Gohan. "It's our schedule for boxing."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. "O-our?"

Continuing to glare, a slight grin appeared on Sharpner's face. "That's right Books. I signed you up for boxing. With that punch of yours, you'll be able to help us finally beat those preppy pretty boys down at Satan Academy."

Gohan's eyes widened even more as he waved his hands in front of himself. "Wh-what? I-I can't do that. I have a long drive home after school. There's no way my mother-"

"I all ready called your mother." Sharpner's grin grew even larger.

"Y-you...you did?" Gohan was stunned.

Sharpner nodded. "She was so happy that her little baby boy was making friends his own age that she decided it would be ok as long as it didn't interfere with your studies...or something like that. I'll be honest with you, your mom talks a lot."

Gohan's knees started to shake. _He really did talk to my mother...ahhh, how am I going to keep a low profile if I become a boxer? Even if I don't try I'll become one of the best in the nation..._

"B-but arn't you mad that I...er, beat you?"

Sharpner blinked. "Um...no? What, you thought I was going to hold a grudge like some high strung girl or something?"

Gohan stood dumbfounded, only able to look from Sharpner to the piece of paper and back again.

As others started to funnel into the class room, Sharpner pointed at the piece of paper. "Like it says, practice starts Monday right after school and goes for an hour and a half each day. If you don't show up, I'll start helping the rumors spread that you're insanely strong. Then you'll have more to worry about than just me trying to get you into the boxing club."

_-He's crafty...and smarter than he looks...-_

_No kidding..._

Sighing, Gohan slowly nodded, following Sharpner to their seats. Now he had to box with Sharpner and train with Videl. Things were starting to get troublesome.

Videl and Erasa came in just before the teaching entered the room. Taking their seats, Gohan blinked. Videl looked almost as bubbly as Erasa did, which was odd to say the least. Videl looked over to Gohan, smiling excitedly. Gohan nervously smiled back. _Man, she really can't wait to start training...can this get any worse?_

-DBZ-

Grand Kai stood up from the ground, looking at Goku. "If it was someone else's kid I'd be surprised, but Goku...you're kid is insanely strong for his age."

Cha and Nge nodded in agreement. King Kai crossed his arms and smiled. "You can't expect anything less from the Northern Galaxy."

Goku giggled, smiling back. "Ya, nice to see everything worked out...hey, have any of you seen Pikkon lately?"

Cha pointed away from the training area. "Last I saw him was over at his house."

Goku waved at them as he ran off. "Thanks, see ya later!"

-DBZ-

It was nearing the last bell and all the students were starting to get on the edge of their seats, ready to leave as soon as they herd the ring. Gohan was in no rush however, he was still deep in thought. _How am I even going to train Videl? I've never trained anyone before...and the training I got...heh...not the best way to learn for her. Hmmm..._

Gohan's nose twitched, causing him to sneeze. Erasa, without looking, responded. "Bless you, Gohan."

A long sigh came from beside her. Blinking, she turned to Gohan. _That's weird...Gohan's hair...wait, what? _"Eh? Gohan, you're hair!" Without thinking, the blond stood up and yelled at him.

Videl and Sharpner, along with the rest of the class turned to see what all the fuss was about. Sure enough, Gohan's hair had changed to white and he had dark lines around his eyes along with paler looking skin. The way he looked screamed depressed.

Sharpner's eyes widened slightly at the change, forgetting to balance himself as his chair fell back and onto the ground. Videl also went wide eyed. _G-Gohan?_

Gohan lazily looked around at everyone looking at him. The teacher slammed his hands on his podium. "Is there a problem Mr Son or can I continue teaching?"

With slow and drawn out words that seemed to lack any kind of emotion of energy, Gohan responded. "Sorry sir..."

_What the hell? Gray, are you out there?_

_-Ya...somehow I'm in control...sorry about this...-_

_W-what's going on? It's weird in here...I can see 3 big orb things...one's black, one's white, and the last one is this weird brown looking color._

_-Hmm...those are the sources of your energy...that's usually where I am...if I'm not mistaken...we've changed spots.-_

_How'd that happen?_

_-You sneezed...right?-_

_Is...could such a thing even be possible?_

As if on cue, Gray sneezed. Just as quickly as things had happened, they returned to normal. Gohan's black hair came back along with his normal voice. Blinking, Gohan twisted his head around, looking at the room of students looking at him. Smiling nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. "Eh-hehe...sorry about that everyone."

The students turned back quietly whispering to one another, trying to figure out if they really did just see someone's hair change. Most dismissed it, but Erasa was still standing wide eyed at Gohan. Sharpner picked himself off the floor, just as shocked. Videl also couldn't stop staring at Gohan with big eyes.

Everyone jumped when the bell rang. Gohan smiled, waving to his friends. "S-See ya guys later!" And he hastily made a quick retreat out of the school before anyone could stop him.

Gohan sighed as he exited the schoolyard. _Gray...things just got worse..._

**Author's Annotations:**

Chapter 18 marks the end of the Babidi saga! Thanks for all the readers and reviewers I've had so far. It means a lot to me as a first time writer. So far Saiyaman's saga and Babidi's saga have both had 9 chapters. Interesting for me at least since I didn't plan it that way. We'll be starting the Tournament Saga next, which will hold most of the school life of Gohan. This saga will probably be the longest. The tournament itself will come at the end, but a lot of it will focus on training and school life. And then after that saga will be the final one, Takula and the Universal Library Saga. Two saga's down and two to go. Please continue to rate and review. It means a lot to first time writer like me!


	19. To Make a Fighter

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 19 – To Make a Fighter

Slowly, Gohan's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was Saturday morning, and he figured that he would wake up early to get ready for Videl. But now that the time had come, his bed was felling extra comfortable. Breathing in the cool outside air, he turned his head to the open window. The sun was just peeking over the mountains, lighting up the 439 mountain area. Closing his eyes, Gohan groaned in protest as he rolled over burying his head in his pillow. The smell of his mothers food found it's way to his nose through his pillow however, sending the gears in his head rolling along with a grumble from his stomach.

Knowing full well he couldn't make his stomach wait any longer, Gohan pushed himself off his bed and got ready for the day. With his dark purple gi on, he made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast. Rubbing a tired eye, Gohan looked around the room. Chi-Chi was finishing up with the cooking while Goten and Videl sitting at the table waiting. Slowly he made his way to his own seat and sat down with a thud, still tired. _Wait...Videl?_

Blinking, Gohan looked up to find that Videl was really sitting at the table. "Huh?...Whaa!" Without being able to control his reacting body, he fell back in his chair landing on the floor.

Goten couldn't help but giggle and point. "Big brother's silly."

Chi-Chi turned to her youngest, setting the last of the food on the table and then pushed the small boys pointing hand down. "Now Goten, it isn't nice to point and laugh..."

Gohan, who had recovered, was looking at Videl with wide eyes. "V-Videl! W-what are you doing here?"

Videl glared back at Gohan, sending a wave of fear through his spine. "I'm here, to train, remember?"

Slowly Gohan picked up his chair and pulled it back up. "Well...ya. But it's still so early! I-I didn't think you'd be here till later."

Videl's glare intensified. "Is my presence a burden, Gohan?"

Gohan waved his hand in front of him defensively. "N-no! Of course not."

Videl turned to face the mountain of food in front of her on the table. "Good. Lets eat so we can get started."

-DBZ-

It was a huge open field. A slight breeze blew through the grass and trees that were near by. The air was not hindered by the gas and smog of Satan City. The sky was cloudless, and the mountains in the distance sparkled with their white tops. All of this went un-noticed however, Videl was to deep in thought to see them. _I've been waiting for this..._Though she didn't know why, Videl could only feel nervous as she prepared to soak in whatever Gohan was about to teach her.

Gohan was leading the way, slightly calmer now that he was in his own element. Finally stopping near the single shade tree, he turned to face Videl. His nervousness returned in a flash. _Uh...Kami help me..._

_-Sorry...but I'm the only one that's going to hear you say that...-_

_Haha..._

Gohan smiled nervously, before his face returned to one of thought. "Well...I've never really taught anyone before...but it can't be that hard."

Videl nodded, ready. Gohan smiled again. "F-first, I want to know your full strength. You always held back against those thugs, right?"

Videl nodded proudly. "Of course. I'd _hate_ to hurt one of them."

Gohan nodded, understanding full well. Videl blinked at his reaction. _He...he doesn't really look as impressed as everyone usually does. _"So, how are you going to test me? A spar?" Her eyes lit up a little at the idea.

Gohan waved his hands in front of him. "No. Not yet at least." At that moment, Goten dropped down from the shade tree, running up to the two. "Hey Videl! Ready to play?"

Videl blinked. "Play?"

Gohan turned to his brother. "Almost. I was just telling her about it." Turning back, Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule case. Looking in it, he smiled when he found the one he wanted. He clicked it, and then threw it on the ground where it expanded in smoke. Videl blinked as she saw a bunch of red wristbands, a black vest, and some strange looking shoes appeared on the ground. "Put those on. We'll be testing speed and strength first."

Confused, Videl leaned down to get a better view of them. They looked normal enough. She turned to Gohan, who caught her look. "Oh, they used to belong to my dad. Those where his first training gear he got from his grandpa."

Videl looked back down, and then back up, a glare evident on her face. _How will this help? _Gohan smiled nervously. "You'll have these on the entire weekend. When you get stronger, we'll up the weight."

Deciding to play along, Videl tried to lift one of the wristbands to put it on, finding it wouldn't move. Glaring down at the band, she put both hands on it, focusing her strength as she slowly lifted it up off the ground. "I-it must way 30lbs!" Videl blinked. She had to have this on the entire weekend?

Gohan nodded. "Ya, it's a good place to start at. Once things get going, you'll find that this was pretty easy." Videl's eyes widened slightly, putting it on her wrist. Not long after, she had put everything on, the weight totaling around 150lbs of weight. It was hard to move, but Videl had been lifting weights for a while now, and it wasn't to bad.

Goten, who was starting to get impatient, tugged on his brothers pants leg. "Can we start now?"

Gohan looked down and smiled. "Yup." Turning back to Videl, he pointed at his little brother. "Ok Videl, catch him."

Videl blinked. "E-excuse me?"

Goten jumped around. "Yay! I love tag!"

Videl glared at Gohan. "Tag?" Her annoyance evident in her voice. _I came here to train...not play tag with his little brother. Is he taking this seriously?_

Gohan squatted down to be closer to Goten's face, trying to whisper to the boy. "Remember, only go at about 1/4th speed, ok?"

Goten stopped, pouting as he turned to his brother. "What? That's no fun."

Videl, a vain popping out on her forehead, yelled out this time. "Gohan!"

Standing up strait rather quickly, Gohan's face paled. "Y-yes?"

Videl stepped towards him, glaring stronger. "I came here to train, not baby sit!"

Goten turned to Videl. "Hey, I'm not a baby!"

Gohan waved his hands in front of him. "C-come on. Its just a test. Once you catch him, we'll move on."

"Fine!" Videl shot for Goten, who had turned his back to her. Goten was pouting still, obviously hurt at being called a baby. _I'll show her...I'm not a baby! _Videl landed face first on the ground where Goten had been. Blinking, she looked at the grass under her. _I was sure I was going to get him. Where'd he go?_

Goten was standing about five feet in front of Videl, sticking his tongue out at her. "Na-na. Can't catch me!" Gohan slapped his face, sighing. _So much for only one forth speed._

Videl struggled to her feet, feeling the weights pushing her down. Grunting, she straightened back up. "Hey, hold still!" Videl shot at the boy, moving as fast as she could, noticing how much the wights slowed her down. The boy smiled, trotting away as Videl tried to catch up to him. Normally this would be boring, but Videl had made fun of him, so for now he would enjoy showing her how big and strong he really was.

After five minutes of no luck, Videl leaned over, putting her hands on her knees to brace herself. Her muscles were protesting any more of this, but her will was not so ready to give up. Sure the weights made things harder, but still not being able to catch a small boy was slowly grinding away at her nerves. Turning to Gohan, she yelled at him between gasps of air. "Wouldn't it be easier to gauge my speed with these things off?"

Gohan called back at her, looking his goofy self as he answered back. "Easier wouldn't get you stronger and faster."

Videl bit her lip. He was right. Closing her eyes, she straightened back up and looked at the small boy. "All right you squirt. I'm going to get you this time!" She shot at him, moving faster than she did before even though her muscles felt like jelly.

Even with the newly found burst, Goten quickly jogged away, smiling mischievously as he did. Gohan smiled. It was faint, but he felt it spike just enough for him to sense it. Sitting down, he thought about it. _When the human body is at it's limit, normal people stop. But with experienced fighters, they unconsciously dig down and find it even if they don't realize it. Videl's all ready able to use energy, all I have to is show her how to use it. This could be easier than I thought!_

_-You sure are optimistic...-_

_Oh, hey Gray. You've been quiet lately._

_-Eh...I've been letting you be while you train her...I'd hate to get in the way...-_

_Don't worry. You're in here so it would be hard for you to get in the way. _Gohan softly chuckled.

_-That reminds me...I've been meaning to talk to you...-_

_Really? About?_

_-I...really don't like fighting...-_

_Well...same here...what's this about?_

_-Now that we have that...sneezing problem...I was thinking...I could train you...-_

_Eh? Train me?_

_-Ya...to use the dark energy along with you're normal energy. Now that you can see it...it should work...-_

_What should- _Gohan's thoughts were cut off when he heard a rather loud thud. Turning he saw Videl once again on the ground, rubbing her face. Goten was pointing and giggling, rolling around on his back.

Gohan shot to his feet and rushed over to Videl. "Y-you ok?"

Videl rolled onto her back, drained. "I guess..."

Goten stopped laughing, and walked over to Videl leaning over her. "You look tired." Turning to Gohan, he pouted. "Gohan, you said this was going to be fun."

Looking back at his brother, Gohan sighed. "Why don't you go find a cool lizard. I think I saw a pretty big one over there."

Goten's eyes lit up. "Really? Ok, I'll be back soon!" The small boy scurried away, head twisting every which way trying to find the lizard to play with.

Gohan sat down next to Videl, who was just starting to regain her breath. Videl however turned her head away, disappointed in herself. Gohan caught on to what was going on, and decided he would try to cheer her up. "Hey, to be honest you did better than I thought you would."

"I don't want your pity." Videl spat back, still upset with herself.

Gohan smiled. "I lied."

Turning her head, Videl blinked. "You what?"

"Well, I didn't completely lie. It was a test of strength and speed. But there was a third part I wanted you to realize."

Videl could only look up at him, clueless at what he was trying to get at. Gohan pointed his finger up, trying to look as a teacher should. "That second wind you got. You know where it came from?" Videl thought about it for a second. _What does he mean by that? I didn't even think about it. I just...got back up and tried again._

After a few moments of silence, Gohan continued. "My energy balls and super strength, you're second wind. They both come from the same thing."

Videl sat up now, drinking in what Gohan was saying. _Is this...for real?_ "So...what do we do now?"

Gohan smiled. "What you came here to do. I'm gonna teach you how to bring that energy out."

Adjusting his legs so he could sit indian style, Gohan held his hands in front of him as if he was holding an invisible ball. "I'll do it slow, so you can see." All of his muscles relaxed, and Gohan felt the familiar warm feeling work its way through his fingertips as a light formed in between his hands.

Videl got to her hands and knees and looked at the ball of light, forgetting the burning feeling in her muscles. It was warm, calming. Videl leaned in forward, trying to get closer to it, to which Gohan nervously leaned back. Quickly standing up, letting the ball fade, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously. "W-well, now you try. Think about where you got that second wind from, and try to pull it out."

Videl blinked, looking down at her own hands. _Can...can I really do that? What am I thinking, of course I can. Mimicking_ the shape Gohan's hands had taken before. Concentrating as hard as she could, she searched her entire body over, trying to find where the second wind had come from. Her muscles tensed, her body started to shake as she could only feel emptiness.

Gohan blinked. "You have to relax. You'll never be able to bring it out if you don't." Videl looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. It made Gohan step back. Videl continued to look at him. "I need to get this."

The moment's seemed like hours. Gohan looked at this new side of Videl, unable to move. Videl looked back down at her hands, trying again. Gohan snapped out of his daze after a few more excruciatingly long moments, sitting back down in front of her. Gently, he placed his hands over Videl's, earning a questioning look from her. "Maybe, if I help you get the feel for it...y-you'll be able to figure it out."

Videl looked back down at his hands and how they fit around hers. She could feel them ever so slightly warm up.

Gohan let his energy flow into his hands and through Videl's as the small light lit up in her hands. Her eyes sparkled as she stared into the soft light. She could feel energy flowing through her hands, and the warm calming feeling spread through her body again. Suddenly however she started to feel tired. She looked up from the light to a smiling Gohan, who had moved and was now sitting just out of arms reach of her. She looked back down at her hands, realizing it was herself who was sustaining the small orb of light.

Videl closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles like Gohan had said, feeling for where the energy was coming from. She could feel something now. Something deep down. Not a physical place, but deep down none the less. Videl focused on it, trying to pull more of it out. The grass around her started to bend as small ripples of energy started to pulse from her. Opening her eyes, she looked over the light dancing in her hands. Wide eyed, she could only stare at the energy in her hands.

Gohan smiled proudly. "You got it!" Videl let the energy ball fade, catching herself as she started to fall forward. She had never felt so spent. Gohan stood up, holding a hand out to her. Videl smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up. As she stood up, she could feel her knees buckling, forcing her to lean on Gohan who caught her. Gohan chuckled. "Watch yourself. The first time is always a little draining."

Videl blushed, turning away. "No kidding..." Gohan led Videl over to the shade tree, helping her sit back down against it. "I've never felt this tired before..."

Gohan happily smiled. "Let's take a break then."

Videl nodded, leaning her head back against the tree. For the first time she noticed the beauty of the valley they were in. Lazily she looked around, wincing every so often when her nerves pulsed in pain.

Finally Videl's eyes rested on Gohan, who had laid down in the shade on his back, looking up at the leaves rustling in the tree above. Without really thinking, her mouth started to move. "Gohan?"

He turned his, looking up at her. "Yes?"

"Why the hell do you have a tail?" Videl didn't glare like she usually did when asking questions, she was to tired.

Gohan hesitated, but the lack of a glare softened him enough to answer. "Well...Goku, my dad, had a tail too."

Videl blinked. "Really?"

Gohan nodded, putting his hands behind his head. "Ya, he is what is called a saiyan. They are basically the same as humans...except the tail."

Videl nodded. She had seen fox people, talking dinosaurs, and other...interesting things. A human looking species that had a tail wasn't to far of a stretch. Gohan continued to look at the leaves. _No need to tell her he's also from space._

_-You shouldn't continue to lie to her...-_

_I'm not lying Gray. I'm just not telling the entire truth..._

Videl experimented raising her hand, feeling a stinging pain shoot through her soar muscles, but it wasn't as painful as before.

Turning back to Gohan, her mouth continued to move. "Who trained you? You're dad?"

Gohan smiled, finally getting an easy question. "Not right away. The tall green guy you saw up north, his name is Piccolo. He...well, pointed me in the right direction. For the most part I taught myself."

Videl smiled. "Just like me..."

Gohan looked up at Videl, chuckling to himself when he saw her sleeping. She really was drained.

-DBZ-

Videl's eyes slowly opened. Her body felt stiff as it argued against moving. Feeling something leaning against her, she looked down to her right side. Right there slept a small seven year old Goten, resting his head on her side. Slowly looking up, she spotted a rather large lizard taking a catnap on Gohan's stomach who also was resting quietly.

Biting her lip to make sure she didn't laugh and wake up the sleeping Sons, she looked over Gohan's sleeping form. With the lizard, Gohan just looked even goofier than normal. The lizard, seeming waking up when it sensed Videl moving slightly looked right at her, sticking its tongue out at her.

Videl froze. _Is...I hope it's not hungry._

The lizard, deciding it was time to go, shot off of Gohan, stepping on his face as it scurried away. Gohan shot up, watching the lizard make it's retreat as he put things together. Turning with lizard feet marks on his face, Videl couldn't help but laugh this time. Gohan's clueless eyes only made things funnier.

Goten squirmed around at the unwanted noise, wrapped himself around Videl's arm. Videl looked down, softly smiling at the innocent looking boy.

Gohan whispered as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, you had fallen asleep so I decided to let you rest. I must have fallen asleep too."

Slowly working her hand free, Videl gently laid Goten down in the grass as she stood up. "I should be getting home. Daddy will be wondering where I've been."

"One thing first." Gohan stopped Videl in her tracks. "Yes?"

Gohan looked emotionless. "Try to bring your energy out one last time. It should be easier now."

Videl held her arms together in front of her and concentrated. Remembering how it felt the first time Gohan had helped her, she tried to reproduce the feeling. Almost instantaneously, the light formed in her hands. Excitement overtook her. "Gohan look! I did it by myself!" Without thinking, Videl thrust her hands forward in an attempt to show him. The energy ball shot right out of her hands. Gohan who had his guard down, wasn't able to move quick enough and the energy ball hit him square in the chest creating a small cloud of smoke to result from the attack.

Coughing, Gohan waved his hand trying to move the smoke away from him. Videl had covered her mouth in shock, wide eyed and unsure of what had just happened. Goten's eyes fluttered open, looking up lazily. When Gohan emerged from the smoke with slightly singed hair and tattered clothes, the two teens looked at each other quietly for a moment, only to start laughing.

Goten rubbed his eyes, sitting up and looking at the two laughing. "Huh?"

**Author's Annotations:**

Chapter 19 is up. Please remember to to rate, review, and tell your friends!


	20. Add One Cup of Energy

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 20 – Add One Cup of Energy

The next day had come all ready. Gohan yawned lazily as he sat in the middle of the field, watching Videl as she worked with her energy. _It's really crazy how quickly she's getting the hang of this._

_-Well...she is a really good fighter...-_

_True...but still. Dad always said that humans seem to have a hard time finding there energy. It took Krillin and Yamcha a few years just to get the hang of it._

Videl, who still had the weights on, stood silently in the middle of the field. A slight breeze stirred the grass in the area, but Videl stood like a stone. Gohan picked up a nearby small stone and tossed it up in the air. "Fire."

Videl's eyes shot open. Twisting around, she held one hand back and concentrated her energy. It was getting easier and easier, and every time she could bring out more of her energy. The small energy ball appeared in her hands as she thrust it forward. The ball of light shot towards the rock, smashing it into dust on contact. Turning to Gohan, Videl made a peace sign. "I finally hit it!"

Gohan smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Videl ran up to him smiling happily. "So what's next? What new energy technique are we gonna learn next?"

Gohan looked up in thought. "Well...you can use your energy pretty well now...so I guess we're ready to fly."

Videl's eyes lit up like she was a kid in a candy store. "All right! Lets do this!"

Gohan nodded. "Just a sec. Goten! Get over here, its time to fly!"

Silence filled the area. Videl looked back and forth, trying to see where the boy was. "Gohan...I don't think he's here."

Gohan continued to look out into the distance. "Nah, he'll be here in a sec."

On cue, a small orange blur became visible in the direction Gohan was looking. Videl couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as the blur approached them and finally stopped, proving that the blur was really the small boy. Goten did his best mimic of Vegeta, crossing his arms and pouting. "Took long enough. You sure if she's gonna be able to fly?"

Videl snapped out of shock, stomping her foot and clenching her fists. "I'm gonna fly!"

Gohan chuckled, flicking Goten in the forehead, sending the small boy tumbling back a few steps till he regained his balance. "Be nice or I won't teach you."

Goten's eyes widened slightly, and nodded his head. "Ok!"

The two students took their spots in front of their master, waiting for instructions. Gohan smiled nervously, standing in front of them. "Well...what you do is you take your energy...and you kinda put it under you...and then you push off and well...you fly..."

Both students blinked, trying to piece together what they were told. Goten scratched his head, looking down. Videl continued to look at Gohan with a dumbfounded look.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I mean...you know. Take your energy and push it down from your feet."

Goten nodded. Focusing his energy in his feet, the small boy squatted down. When he was ready, the small boy jumped up, the energy in his feet adding to the power. Videl watched in awe as the small boy jumped up at least fifty stories high.

Giggling, Goten looked down at Videl and Gohan who now looked like ants. "Gohan! Look! I'm flying!"

Gohan's mouth dropped a little bit. "G-Goten! Don't jump so high!"

As Goten started to come down, still giggling, he started to flap his arms. "Look, I'm a birdy, a birdy, a birdy!" Happily free falling, he failed to realize how quickly the ground was coming.

Videl gasped. "Gohan, he's gonna hit the ground! Catch him!"

Gohan blinked, turning to Videl. "Huh? Oh! Right! Don't worry Goten, I got-" Just as Gohan looked from Videl back up to Goten, the small boy slammed head first into his older brother's own face. Videl's hand covered her eyes, unable to look to see if they were ok. The two boys were frozen for a while, looking like a painful statue. Slowly they slid off each other, falling backwards to the ground unable to move.

Videl cracked two of her fingers apart to see the damage. Both the boys had red marks on their faces, and Goten's leg was twitching while Gohan had a goofy smile on his face.

Rushing over to them, Videl looked down. "Are...are you guys alive?"

Goten quickly sat up, rubbing his face while holding back tears. "G-Gohan? W-why didn't you c-catch me?"

Gohan slowly sat up, also rubbing the red spot on his face. "Why did you jump instead of fly?"

Goten sniffled, standing himself up. "I did what you said. It didn't work!"

Gohan continued to feel his new wound. "Well, you put your energy into your legs and jumped. I said push your energy through your legs and push yourself up, not jump. Use your energy."

Videl sighed, thankful they were both ok. Straitening back up, Videl decided to try as Goten tried again. The two students closed their eyes and started to push their energy down towards the ground. The grass started to bend as the two's energy created a small breeze. Ever so slowly, Goten started to lift off. Videl stopped and opened an eye, watching quietly as the small boy floated up. Goten opened both his eyes happily. "Gohan! Look I-whoa!" Goten lost concentration in the excitement of flying and started to drop. Catching himself, he slowly started to float away as if he were a leaf going with the wind.

Gohan stood up, smiling as he watched his brother fly for the first time. Goten was jerking up and down, but he had a feel for it now.

Videl closed her eyes concentrating harder on the goal, a little upset that a child was upstaging her. Small circles of grass bent down as a small glow of energy surrounded her body. Gohan turned to face Videl, blinking as he saw her surrounded by that white light. His mouth opened ever so slightly and his eyes widened in awe at her, a tiny red blush covering his cheeks.

Videl, unaware, focused on the ground below her as she pumped all the energy she could down towards the grass. Nearly going cross eyed, sweat started to flow from her forehead as she dug down to find every thing she had. Slowly she lifted off, first her heals, and then her toes inched off the ground.

Gohan, shaking off his stun, exclaimed happily. "Videl, you did it!"

Videl's glare was extra strong as she looked up. "Shut up Gohan, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Clamping his hands over his mouth, Gohan watched quietly. Videl rose a few more inches off the ground and hovered before falling back to the ground. Completely drained, Videl fell to a knee, trying to catch his breath. Gohan sat down next to her, watching her. Videl looked up, forcing a tired smile and a peace sign. Gohan smiled back with a toothy grin.

-DBZ-

Both of the teenagers were sitting under the shade tree watching Goten struggle to get the hang of flying. Videl, propping herself against the tree, rested her body in order to regain her energy. Gohan watched over Goten, yelling out tips when needed, but mostly stayed quiet in thought.

_Can you believe these guys are all ready flying?_

_-They both have been fighting for a while you know...-_

_Ya, but no one learns how to fly in just a day. They both really are training very well so far._

_-That reminds me...remember what I said yesterday about training you?-_

_Hmm...oh ya. But aren't we the same? What do you have to teach?_

_-Well...I don't really like fighting...don't get me wrong...it was fun when we fought together...but I really just don't like it...-_

_I understand that...you sound like my younger self. _

_-Thanks...anyway...I wanna show you...-_

_Show me what?_

_-You see that flower a few feet in front of you?-_

_Er...ya..._

_-Sniff it.-_

_W...why?_

_-Please...-_

_Um...ok... _Reaching down, Gohan took hold of the flower and sniffed it, trying to be sneaky so Videl didn't see him.

"A...ah...acho!" Gohan's hair shifted from black to white while his posture slumped slightly.

Videl turned. "Gohan, you got allergies or...what the hell?"

Gray looked over slowly, locking eyes with Videl. After a few seconds of silence, Gray looked down to the flower before extending his hand towards Videl, trying to give it to her.

Videl blinked, all ready forgetting about the hair change. "Uh...uh...er...thanks...I-I mean. What would I want with a dumb flower?" Turning her head, Videl looked away, slightly blushing.

Gray looked down. "Sorry..."

-DBZ-

Gohan opened his eyes. He was in that familiar darkness he had found himself in when Darkon had taken over his body. But this time it was different. Floating in front of him were three big orbs of different color. Thinking back, they were the same orbs he had seen the first time Gray and Gohan had switched. One white one, one black one, and a final brownish red orb.

_Where...where am I?_

_-We switched spots so you can train...-_

_Train what?_

_-You see that white orb...right?-_

_Ya...what are these things?_

_-They're your energy. It's that spot were you dig down into when you use energy.-_

Gohan looked around. Besides the three orbs lighting up the area, everything was dark. The orbs slowly circled each other, every once and a while getting to close to one another sending sparks of lightning arching around them. The black and white orbs were equal in size, while the brownish red was at least ten times as big as the other two. It was a weird idea, being inside yourself. Like a zen teaching from hell.

_-Try to draw on that energy.-_

_Um...Ok, I'll try._ Gohan held his hand out, facing the palm to the three energy orbs. The orbs stopped circling each other, the black and white ones in front with the massive brown one in back. A stream of energy came from the white one, quickly making its way to Gohan's hand and sinking into it. As the energy entered his body, he could feel himself powering up. _Whoa..._

_-All right. Now go Super.-_

_Y-you sure that is ok? I mean...I've never gone super saiyan while I'm inside myself..._

_-It...should be fine...-_

_Should?_

_Just do it..._

Gohan continued to power up, feeling his energy growing. The white stream of energy continued to enter his body, but this time, a tiny speck of the brown energy broke away. The tiny brown orb slowly floated down till it was about to enter Gohan's hand just like the white stream of energy was, but when it entered, he felt the super saiyan power spike. Gohan looked down at his hands as the golden aura surround him. Looking up, the brown orb had turned golden as well. His eyes slightly widened.

_You mean...I got that much power...from that little speck of energy?_

_-I think that's your dormant saiyan energy. Sorry...but I don't know how to get control of that. I've been trying, but no luck.-_

_Whoa...saiyan's are crazy strong! Wait...you've been trying?_

_-Ya...when you go super you get one drop of saiyan energy...and when you go super saiyan 2 you take in 3 drops at once. Your body probably wouldn't be able to handle it if you took it all in at once.-_

Gohan nodded, but then turned to the last orb. _But then what's this black one here?_

_-That's my energy...and I think with training...you should be able to use it as well...since it is basically the same as yours...and if you can use it freely, then I won't have to fight.-_

_I see...man, this is weird seeing things from the inside out._

_-Anyway...I think Videl's ready for the next part of training. She's got most of her energy back.-_

_Right...so...I guess you need to sneeze...or something..._

_-Hmm? Oh...right...just a sec.-_

-DBZ-

"Ah...ah...achoo!" Gohan's hair returned to black as he came back from inside himself. Looking around, he saw Videl standing up next to the tree.

"Hey, earth to Gohan! I'm ready to start again!" Videl was glaring down Gohan, sending a shiver down his spine.

Struggling to his feet, Gohan smiled nervously. "Uh..right! Next...well, you can practice flying at home...just be careful...so what should I show you next...oh, I know!"

Gohan led Videl to a small lake near the field where they had been training. Turning to her, Gohan crossed his arms. "Now Videl...this is not going to be easy. You know how to use energy attacks...but this is a little stronger, and it will drain you a lot faster. Just tell me when you need a break...ok?"

Videl crossed her arms just like Gohan, glaring back at him. "I can handle whatever it is."

Gohan smiled nervously again. "Ok, ok. Just watch. I'll show it to you."

"Show me what?"

Gohan turned towards the small lake. "The Kamehameha."

Videl blinked. "The Kame-wha?"

Gohan dropped down into stance, holding his hands cupped behind him. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Gohan's energy emerged, creating a glowing light around him as it created a slight wind. "HA!"

Videl watched as a blue energy beam shot from Gohan's hands over the lake, sending water around it as it cut through to the other side. It hit a large rock at the bank at the other side creating a rather large explosion.

"This technique is a signature of those of the turtle style. We'll have to visit Master Roshi some time so you can see the guy who made it."

Videl, who was becoming less and less surprised by these crazy things Gohan seemed to be able to do, looked at him questioningly. "Who?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Um...maybe you know him as the turtle hermit?"

Videl blinked. "You mean _the _Turtle Hermit!"

Gohan nodded. "Yup. He trained my dad."

"Whoa...no wonder your family is so strong."

Gohan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. _Heh...ya, that and a few other things._

_-You shouldn't talk to yourself...-_

Gohan sighed. B-but I was thinking_..._

_-That's talking for me...-_

_Would you...man, I got voices in my head...I'm gonna go crazy..._

_-That's not very nice...-_

As Gohan was thinking with himself and Gray, Videl stepped forward towards the water. Mimicking Gohan's stance, Videl started to focus and compress her energy. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Videl thrust her hands forward. A small blue energy beam about the size of a toothpick shot from her hands towards the water, hitting the surface and with a poof of smoke...disappeared.

Gohan broke from thought as he watched Videl's beam. His face paled as he watched the tiny thing. Goten floated down next to his brother, sitting indian style mid air. Videl straitened up, not wanting to turn around.

Gohan and Goten slowly turned their heads to look at each other before bursting out in laughter. They both fell to the ground, gripping their stomachs as their stomachs started to hurt from laughing so hard.

Videl shot around, red faced. "Sh-Shut up!" Goten was starting to cry while Gohan tried to control himself. Videl walked over to both of them, landing to punches to each of their heads. Goten and Gohan stopped laughing, rubbing their new wounds.

Videl took out a capsule and poofed out her jet-copter. As she stomped away, Gohan stood up to see her off, holding back his chuckles as thoughts of her attempt played through his head.

_-Hurry up and say something to her.-_

Gohan stopped in his tracks, thinking an answer back to Gray. _What are you talking about?_

_-You shouldn't lie...even I would be a little happier...if you two would just hook up all ready...-_

Red shot across Gohan's cheeks. _W-w-what are you talking about?_

_-Don't play dumb. Say something...-_

_F-fine. _Gohan coughed. "Uh...Videl?"

Turning, Videl looked at Gohan questioningly. "What is it?"

_Great...what am I suppose to say? _

_-I don't know...but you have to say something now...-_

_You mean you wanted me to say something even though you didn't have anything to say yourself?_

_-Just say something about fighting. She likes that and so do you.-_

_Fighting? I can do that. _Coughing again, Gohan spoke up. "Uh...Videl? About your hair..."

Videl blinked, looking down at one of her pig tails. "What about it?"

"It might be better...short."

Now Videl blushed. _Is he saying he'd like me more with short hair? _"You mean...you like short hair on girls, Gohan?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to blush. _What is she talking about? I was talking about fighting. Isn't that what she likes? Gray!_

Silence filled Gohan's head. -...-

_Gray? _"Huh? Well...I guess I never thought about that before. I was saying that with shorter hair when you fight it wouldn't get in your eyes...a-and people couldn't grab onto it-"

Videl's glare stepped up to a level never seen before. "Gohan, you jerk! Why don't you do me a favor and stay out of my hair!" And with that Videl turned and jumped in the copter, flying away.

Gohan watched as she left, dumbfounded. _But...I...she likes fighting...right?_

_-Don't ask me...-_

_You're the one who told me to do this!_

_-...-_

Goten slowly floated down, watching Videl fly away as well. "What's she mad about?"

Gohan sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I...don't...know."

**Author's Annotations:**

Chapter 20 is done! Next time Gohan has to deal with boxing practice where Sharpner's gonna play a big part. Unknown to Chi-Chi, that the boxing practice she let Gohan join was really full of the one thing she fears the most. Delinquents! Please remember to review and tell your friends if you like the story!


	21. Uncle?

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 21 – Uncle?

Gohan slowly made his way through the school. It was Monday, meaning today was the first day that he would have to go to Boxing practice. Only a few people really knew that he had a good right hook from when he nailed Sharpner, and somehow that fact had failed to spread, but he still could feel some cold looks staring at his back. From what his saiyan ears could make out, the Boxing club was embarrassed that a nerd would be brave enough to try and join. It only meant trouble. Sighing, Gohan weighed his options. _Could I run?... … … Nah, probably not. I said I would show. But they're gonna try to make an example out of me...I really hope I don't hurt anyone._

Rubbing his eyes, Gohan plopped himself down in his chair. Soon after Sharpner and Erasa came in one after another. Sharpner spotted Gohan and smiled, almost evilly, sending chills up Gohan's spine. Erasa also had an almost sinister smile plastered on her face when she noticed Gohan. The two walked up and took their spots. Sharpner leaned back in his desk and put his hands behind his head.

"You ready for practice?" His smile grew even more.

Gohan forced a smile. "You bet..."

Erasa now had her eyes plastered to the door to the classroom. Just as the last person of the four friends where about to show up, Erasa glanced at Gohan.

Noticing the strangeness, Gohan blinked, looking to the doorway. He sensed her first, which was strange in itself cause he didn't have to focus. Videl's energy level was high enough now that he could sense her quite easily. The next thing was that she still had those weights he gave her. _Man, she's dedicated. She'll be ready for the next set soon._

The next thing was her hair. It was not in pig tails, but it was cut short. His stomach dropped and his heart went into his throat. _She...she cut her hair like I said? _A flash of panic crossed over Gohan's face, giving all the satisfaction that Erasa needed.

Videl glared up at Gohan, her newly found energy stirring ever so slightly. Slowly walking up to her seat, she never broke eye contact with Gohan. She could see his nervousness, and she was ready to keep this up until the next time they meet to train. _Idiot...such a jerk._

Gohan buried his nose into his book, trying to think of something to break the deadlock silence. Failing to think of anything, he sighed thankfully when their history teacher walked in. The slender green fox looked up at the students, who were slowly starting to pay attention to him. "All right students, bring out your books. Lets start today's lesson..."

-DBZ-

The end of the day came all to quickly for Gohan. Before he knew it, class for the day was over and he was following Sharpner. Reaching into his locker and pulling out some cloths, Sharpner handed them to Gohan. "Put these on and meet me in the boxing clubs room." And with that, he left Gohan.

Gohan sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. A tight white sleeveless shirt and orange boxing shorts. There'd be no way to hide his muscles now. Working up his will power, Gohan slowly walked towards the club room. Pushing aside the door, he was met with a strong killing intent. All the club members were staring him down, all of them stopping whatever they were doing. Gohan smiled goofily, rubbing the back of his head while waving at them with his other hand. "Uh...hey! Im a...a new member."

One of the members stood up and walked over to Gohan. The man was the same height as himself, and had black spiked hair rivaling that of a saiyan. Along with a few tattoos of snakes and scorpions, the man looked like a delinquent. The teen wrapped his arm round Gohan's neck, smiling. "Well, welcome to the boxing club! Let me introduce you to everyone. Sharpner will be here in a bit, he's always slow, but he is the captain so we can't complain."

Gohan looked at him with a questioning look. "He's the captain?"

The teen nodded. "Yup, he's the only guy here who can beat me. I'm something like his lieutenant, so I'll take care of stuff till he shows up. My name is Deko. You must be Gohan, yes?"

Gohan nodded, to which Deko's smile twisted slightly. As he introduced Gohan to each of the members, each looked more like a delinquent than the last. Gohan was beside himself, he was gonna have to somehow befriend these guys so he wouldn't have any troubles while club activities when on.

Deko smiled once he was finished. "Well, that's everyone. Say, since the captain and coach aren't here, do you wanna have a quick friendly spar to see how good you are?"

Gohan knew he was going to have to eventually, so he nodded. "Where's the safety equipment?"

Deko's smile stretched across his face. "Aww, its just a friendly spar, we'll both go easy on each other, ok?"

Gohan could tell what was going on. This was going to be their way of showing how not just anyone can join the boxing club. Deko got up onto a ring that was in the middle of the room, and turned. "You are gonna get up here, right?"

A serious face flashed over Gohan's face. _Talk about a pain in the ass. Man, I really got to be careful._

The other club members slowly gathered around the ring, smirking as they knew, or thought they knew what was about to happen. Even a few that were near a window smoking stopped to get up and watch the "slaughter".

Gohan climbed onto the ring and stood across from his opponent. His face was full of worry, knowing no one would be happy to see the new guy be easily stronger than any of them. Before he could try and stop the fight, one of the members hit a bell, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Deko rushed towards Gohan, obviously not taking it easily. Making sure not to move to fast, Gohan dodged to the left, watching the punch miss his face just to the left. Deko didn't wait, firing away multiple punches. Gohan sidestepped each and every one. Deciding to end it, Gohan stepped in, catching Deko off guard. With a light tap, Gohan punched him in the jaw, sending the poor delinquent out of the ring.

The room was silent. Most of their mouths were gapping, while Gohan sighed. He'd gone and done it now. Now everyone would know he was a fighter. The first noise was Sharpner opening the door. He blinked, noting that Deko was out cold on the ground. Gohan waved halfheartedly at him, smiling nervously. Sharpner smiled. "See guys? I told ya he was good."

None of the other club members could speak. Gohan hopped down and walked over to Sharpner. "Sorry about that."

Sharpner smiled, looking down at the body. "Nah, its ok. He had it coming. I kinda knew they were gonna do this, but I figured you could handle yourself. Looks like I was right!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Hehehe...ya..."

As Sharpner moved out of the doorway and into the club room, a second person started to walk in. A slender green fox, a few feet shorter than Gohan walked in. Gohan blinked. _Hey its my history teacher...whats his name again?..._

The green fox walked in and sighed. "Honestly, you kids should know better! You'll get no where in life if all you do is use your skills for bad things!"

The other club members where pulled back to reality and looked down. "Sorry sir..."

Sharpner returned to Gohan's side. "Hey Coach, since we have a new guy, and these guys seem to need a reminder, why don't you tell us about your brother who was the world champ."

All the club members perked up, starting to smile. "Ya, lets here it!" and another one. "I haven't heard it in a long time, tell us the story coach!"

The green fox turned to Gohan. "Well, you must be the new kid that Sharpner has been talking about. My name is Konkichi, but most everyone calls me Coach."

Gohan shook the foxes hand. "Nice to meet you."

Konkichi smiled, and walked over to a closet, pulling out a brown photo album. Everyone hopped up onto the ring, circling around the green fox as he opened it up, blowing away the dust.

The first picture caught Gohan instantly. Rubbing his eyes, he double took at a newspaper clipping. _Is that...Goten?... no this is to old for that...this has to be...dad!_

The picture was child Goku standing across from a small fox that Gohan figured had to be Konkichi. In the background were three rather large animal people knocked out, most likely from Goku. The title above the picture read "Small Boy finds Real Bank Robbers."

Konkichi smiled, remembering how things happened to himself. Everyone, now including Gohan was quietly waiting for the story to start.

Konkichi pointed at Goku. "This kid is the strongest fighter I've ever seen. He is the legendary Son Goku. This year he got second place in the world martial arts tournament. It was unheard of for such a young child to be so good, but he always stunned everyone's expectations. I believe the next time he participated in the tournament, he won!"

Looking down, the fox smiled again. "He changed my life around. He truly was a good brother. "

Gohan nearly choked on his tongue in surprise. _Brother! Wait wait...he's a fox! He can't really be my...uncle!_

Konkichi continued his story. "I owed a lot of money to the wrong people. When I couldn't pay it back, I became a thief. A pickpocket so I could pay them back. I just couldn't get the money though, so they came after me. Goku happened across me when they were just about to finish me off. He saved my life. In return I tried to help him get to the tournament by lifting a ticket off someone. I failed however, so in the end I wasn't able to help him. Those guys I owed money to came after me again though, and this time Goku wasn't there at the moment. They forced me to take a fall for a bank robbery. Goku showed up then, and I had to tell him everything about myself."

The fox looked down now, stopping the story for a moment. "... … ...After telling him everything, he went off and caught those three, clearing my name. At that point I knew I could never pay him back for what he'd done for me. So I made him a promise to become a teacher. I wouldn't let you guys make the same mistakes I did. And...here I am. After he won the tournament, he disappeared. I don't know where he went, but I have a hint."

Gohan started to sweat. _He couldn't mean..._

Konkichi continued. "Durring the Cell games, I saw a man who I know for a fact was Goku. I just know it. And I believe his kid was there as well. Both had blond hair, but I just new that he was Goku and that was his son. I believe...I believe that Goku beat Cell, and not Hercule. There's no way that idiot is stronger than Goku, it must have been him...Goku was like a brother to me, but I still don't know what happened after the broadcast cut out. I'd give anything to tell him that I followed through with my promise."

Gohan blinked. _So they weren't really brothers? Whoo...that was weird, to think that dad saved this guy. _Gohan looked around, the tough delinquent club members were near tears because of the story. Stunned, Gohan turned back to Konkichi. _Goku is the inspiration of Satan City High school Boxing club? What are the odds?_

Konkichi looked over Gohan, almost knowingly. Gohan broke eye contact, looking down at the picture instead. _Does he know something more that he isn't saying?_

The green fox stood up, picking up the photo album. "All right everyone, back to work!" And with that, everyone started working on boxing, while Gohan couldn't help but shake the feeling that Konkichi knew more than what he was saying.


	22. History Lesson

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 22 – History Lesson

Gohan woke to the smell of breakfast. Forcing himself out of bed, he made his way down to the food. Sitting down, he looked at it for a while. ChiChi noticed the lack of eating, confusing her. "Gohan? You ok? You're not sick are you?"

Gohan broke his trance with the food. "Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine, I just feel like today's gonna be a bad day."

ChiChi only blinked, looking at her son as she tried to figure out what he ment.

-DBZ-

Gohan watched quietly as Konkichi entered the class room, thinking about the day before. _Talk about creepy, this guy knew my dad back in the day huh? And he's always looking at me funny. _

His train of thought was broken as Videl sat down. Looking over, he smiled. "Hey Videl, still wearing those weights?"

Videl placed her backpack under her desk and looked over to Gohan. "Yup. I'm starting to get used to having them on. Say, have you seen Erasa? I haven't seen her today."

Shaking his head, Gohan answered. "No, maybe she's sick?"

Videl looked puzzled. "Maybe...but usually she calls me to tell me what's going on."

Before the conversation could continue, Konkichi spoke over the class. "All right students. Pay attention. You will not need your books today, so put them away. All I need is your attention."

Following orders, the class put their books away and looked towards their teacher, who seemed to be acting funny today.

Gohan whispered over to Videl. "He always teaches from the book. What do ya think is up?"

Videl shrugged. "Who knows? We're getting close to the end anyway."

Konkichi walked behind the podium, clearing his throat. "To put it bluntly, the reason I will no longer be using the books is because they are either incorrect or missing information. The events of the past 30 odd years I will explain to you personally, how I saw them. Many historical events happened, but the writers of the book have failed to accurately document them."

For the most part, the classroom was quiet. A few people whispered to one another, wondering what Konkichi could know that the books didn't. Gohan and Videl were watching quietly as well. Slowly the lights switched off in the room, and a projector started to hum. With a click, a large picture of the Red Ribbon symbol came up.

Konkichi continued, while in the back of Gohan's mind, a sneaking suspicion that something bad was about to happen continued to grow. "What you see before you is the symbol for the Red Ribbon Army. Many years ago it was one of the largest mob organizations in the world. It had its hand into almost anything you could think of. Little is officially known about them, but I do know more than most. You see, they took me and my parents as hostages. My father was a decent scientist, and they took us in and used me and my mother as hostages to force my father to work for them."

A few of the girls in the class gasped, feeling sorry for their teacher. Konkichi's face strained, for just a second, but Gohan caught it. If the Red Ribbon Army was anything like the Red Rain Army, it couldnt have been plessent.

Konkichi regained his composure, continuing with the lecture. "During that time there, I learned a great deal of what they were up too. At that time, my father was forced to build a radar like device. From what me and my father could put together, they were looking for the legendary Dragon Balls."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. He had heard stories, but never imagined that his teacher would have first hand knowledge and would tell the class. Other students looked at one another, having never heard of the Dragon Balls.

With another click, the slide changed to a picture of the legendary balls. "The Dragon Balls are mystical items that are said to be able to grant one wish. They had been forgotten to myth and legend, but the Red Ribbon Army believed that they were real and were using most of their resources to try and find them. Now, I understand if most of you don't believe in them, but this world is still full of magic and mystery. Don't close your minds to the possibility. My father was called to the leader's office one day, and when he came back, he said that they had six. They had a real Dragon Ball, confirming that at least the balls were real. That same day, the main base was attacked. Someone had the guts to attack the Red Ribbon army. In the chaos that was created, my parents were able to help me escape through a small hole in our cell wall that was made by an explosion..."

Konkichi looked down now, almost as if in shame. "They said they would find a way out and would meet me later once everything was safe, but I don't think they ever made it out."

The classroom was dead silent, everyone was focusing on the story being told to them. Gohan 's eyes widened, him being the one knowing that it was his dad that took out the RR army. Videl watched in silent astonishment. Konkichi knew about the things that Gohan had used to bring her back from the dead? Konkichi looked back up, smiling. "Its ok. I've moved on. Anyway, back to the story. When I got out, I didn't have anything. No money or food or family, nothing. As I made my way through the world, I realized that I would need some money to start out to get back on my feet. So I tried to get a lone from a bank. But of course, I would have been a very high risk lone so every bank said no. I broke and borrowed some money from the wrong people. Nothing worked how I thought it would however, and I couldn't pay the people back. They came after me, so I ran. One day they caught up to me, and I was sure it was over, but I was saved by this guy."

With another click, a large picture of Goku as a kid came onto the wall. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes, seeing his father's smiling face plastered over the wall. In surprise, he jerked back, his chair following suit as he fell over. Videl's head shot around to the crashing sound to here side, blinking as she watched Gohan quickly stand himself and his chair back up. Turning back to the picture, it looked a lot like Gohan's little brother, but it couldn't have been him. _This picture is to old to be Goten...hmmm, I wonder if its Goku? Mr Konkichi knows the legendary fighter Goku? _

Gohan sat himself back down in his chair. _Man, I'm not cut out for this. How much more does this guy know about Dad?_

Konkichi continued. "This is the legendary Goku, the same Goku who was the youngest to win the World Martial Arts Tournament. He came across the spot where I was cornered and helped me out of it. We traveled together for a short time, and then he left for the Tournament. I've never met a more selfless person. He didn't win this year, but he did get second. I couldn't be there myself Now, you kids would be way to young to know this, but maybe your parents might. Not long after that World Martial Arts tournament, an evil descended on the land, and its name was King Piccolo"

Gohan watched Konkichi as he gave his lecture. _Well...its nice to know that at least someone else knows how great Dad is._ With a click, a picture of Piccolo appeared on the screen, surprising Gohan again and causing him to fall out of his chair. Videl looked over at the noise again, and then back at the screen. _Didn't Gohan get trained by a guy named Piccolo? This guy looks like that guy that came up north when Babidi attacked._

Gohan struggled back into his seat. _I'm really not cut out for the school stuff._

Konkichi pointed at the screen. "King Piccolo attacked the King's Castle with his minions, taking the King capture and took control of the area. The day he attacked was the same day that the King was celebrating the anniversary of his rain, so the entire area was celebrating. I was there myself, living it up and partying when he attacked. No one could touch him, bullets bounced off his skin, and his smile...it sent chills down my spin. He killed without thought or care. Everything seemed lost, until a child showed up."

With another click, a picture of Goku on the nimbus staring down King Piccolo showed up. Konkichi pointed to Goku. "Goku showed up, and after one of the most spectacular fights I've seen, Goku punched right through the monster. I had been hunkered down under some rubble as I watched the fight. Piccolo blew up, and Goku was taken away by some of his friends cause he was to tired to move. Slowly people started to come back to the area, asking what had happened. A reporter stopped me and asked what happened. I told him what I told you just now, and I also helped a sketch artist draw a picture of him."

Another click changed to a new hand drawn picture of Goku. "As I was leaving the area, Goku showed back up and picked up his staff, his choice of weapon. Before I could say hi to him, he flew off again. Since then, I've only seen him once."

The students were starting to whisper to one another, mostly about how amazing this Goku kid was and if he could be a challenge to to the Champ Hercule. Videl leaned over to Gohan, whispering to him. "Hey Gohan, I thought you said this guy trained you? How's he alive?"

Gohan looked nervous, glancing back and forth. "W-well...that Piccolo had a kid, and my Dad was able to turn him to the good side, basically..."

Videl blinked, turning back to the screen. With a click, the next picture was a more grown up looking Goku looking at a younger Piccolo at a World Martial Arts Tournament, a play button in the middle.

Konkichi turned to the class. "There are no official tapes pertaining to any of the World Martial Arts Tournament before Mr Satan. However, I have a private copy that I taped myself when I was there."

Both Videl and Gohan's eyes widened. Videl had never seen any of the tapes before her father took the championship. Gohan had only heard stories of his father's past fights, but to be able to see one...

Konkichi pressed play. The entire class watched in utter silence as the fight started. The tide of the battle seemed to change countless times. First Goku looked in control, then Piccolo, then Goku, and then Piccolo again. The tape cut out after a large explosion. Konkichi turned back to the class. "What happened after the tape cut out is Goku managed to land one last ditch head but to Piccolo's gut, finishing the battle. Goku was named the World Champion. I had ran to a safe place a good distance away to make sure I survived, and after the battle everyone left, so once again I never got to see my friend Goku."

The next click almost forced Gohan's eyes out of their sockets. There he was along with his father at the Cell Games. _How many pictures does this guy have of my family?_

Konkichi pointed towards the Super Saiyan Goku. "This, as I'm sure most of you know, is a picture of the mysterious fighters that appeared at the Cell Games. No one knows who they are...but I might have a clue." With a click, two pictures of Piccolo showed up on the screen, one from the fight with Goku that Konkichi had shown just before, and the other from the Cell Games. "As you can see, this is Piccolo. The same Piccolo Goku fought years ago." Another click changed to a picture of Goku from the fight with Piccolo and a picture of the super saiyan Goku. "Beside the hair change, his face and clothes are the same. This is the same Goku that saved me all those years ago. Now, your history books will always regard Mr Satan as the one who saved us from Cell...but..."

Gohan was sweating. _He knows who we are! Um...um...I...I sure hope he doesn't say it was me who beat Cell...where' d he get these pictures?_

Videl's eyes were glued to the screen. She could watch that video forever, the fighting was like the fights she had seen Gohan get into up north. _This group of people really have been protecting us for a whole generation now without us knowing...and to think my dad took their limelight...though I think they're glad he did._

An almost evil gleam passed through Konkichi's eyes. "Now I have a real treat for you kids today, and you can not tell anyone that you've seen this. If you do, you will automatically fail my class." A click changed the screen to the next slide, and this one had a video. Gohan almost died when he saw his younger self staring down Cell. Clicking the play button on his remote, Konkichi set the video in motion.

-DBZ-

The video started with Konkichi's face on screen. "Ok, after seeing Goku fighting Cell on the tv, I grabbed my camera and ran there. I got there just as their fight ended. He just said that he no long is going to fight, and someone stronger is going to take his place."

Turning the camera, it focused on Goku standing in front of Gohan, aka the Delivery boy. The tv had been to far away to catch what he said, but Konkichi had been close enough to hear what they said.

The class watched with wide eyes as Goku told his son to fight in his stead. Gohan's head was spinning, trying to remember if anyone had said his name when that had happened. As the Delivery Boy flew down to meat Cell, Goku turned to watch. Piccolo turned, facing Goku. "Do you think Goh-"

"Acho!" Just as Piccolo was about to say Gohan's name, Konkichi sneezed from the dust Gohan had kicked up when he took off.

Gohan's eyes were bugging out of his eyes, mouth gaping realizing that he came that close to having his secret let out. Videl, glancing at his face, couldn't help but smile realizing that she new something very few did.

The video continued, ending when Gohan ascended to super saiyan two. The raw power blew Konkichi back causing him to drop his camera, breaking it.

-DBZ-

The lights came on as Konkichi set the remote down and turned to the class. The class was dead quiet, wide eyed at what they had seen. Konkichi smiled. "If you get anything out of this, I want you to learn to not always believe what you're told. History is not always written to the exact. There is always a detail or two left out. Keep digging to find the truth. For the next few days, we will be going through these events in detail. Since this is not going to have anything to do with the book, you don't have any homework tonight."

With a happy cry from the students, everyone started running out of the class room, a few of them talking with one another trying to figure out what the name of the delivery boy was. Gohan slowly came back to reality, not wanting to believe that lesson had just happened. Videl stayed back, watching him try to regain his composure. "You gonna be ok Gohan?"

Gohan slowly looked over to her. "My heart feels like its gonna blow up, but other than that ya..."

Konkichi packed up his things, keeping an eye on Gohan while he was. Closing his briefcase, he turned to leave the room, a smile crossing his face as he left.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Videl slowly walked out of school, Videl looking at her cellphone. "Hmm, still no texts..."

Gohan looked over. "Hmm?"

Videl, putting it away, sighed. "Nothing. Say, you wanna come over to my house for a while and give me some more flying tips?"

Gohan smiled. "Sure, let me just-"

A bruised and battered body came around the corner, limping his way in the direction of the school. Jumping to action, both Gohan and Videl ran to meet the boy. When they got closer, Gohan recognized him as one of the guys in the boxing club.

Gohan quickly got to the boys side, helping him up. Videl quickly started asking questions. "Hey, what happened to you?"

The boy coughed, struggling to take in air. "I...ran as fast as I c-could. Th-they got her..."

A flash of worry passed over Videl's face. _I recognize this guy...wasn't Erasa going to go out on a date with this guy last night? _"Who'd they get?"

A buzzing sound came from Videl's bag. Whipping it around, she ripped out her cell phone. It was from Erasa. Clicking the open button, the text simply read "HELP!"

**Author's Annotations:**

I'm glad to see some people remember my favorite minor character Konkichi from Dragon Ball. For those who don't, I suggest you go watch the db episode "Which way to Papaya Island?" I gave him a bigger roll within the db universe with this chapter, I hope you all approve. He's got one last major part to play in this minor ark, after that he will slip back into the shadows as a minor character. Anyway, I hope you like the growth I gave to him, I had always wished he played a bigger part.


	23. Konkichi's Master Plan

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 23 – Konkichi's Master Plan – The Power of the Shades

-Two Day's Ago-

Videl slowly sat down on a chair in her rather large kitchen while Erasa slowly circled around her. While poking her lips with a pair of scissors and debating how to go about this, the blond tried to push out as much info as she could. "So Videl, tell me again why you want to do this? I thought you always liked your hair like this."

Videl unconsciously balled her fists in anger at Gohan as she watched her friend. "I told you, I just feel like getting it cut short."

Erasa took a step back, sizing up Videl's head. "So you wont even tell me, your bestest friend since either of use could walk, why?"

Biting her lip, Videl shook her head. _I don't even know why I'm doing this. That idiot only thinks about fighting!_

Erasa giggled slightly, enjoying the torment she was putting her friend through. Taking out Videl's pig tails, she brushed her hair strait, getting it ready to be cut. "I guess you don't really have to tell me if you don't want to. I all ready know anyway." Videl's head shot around to her friend, to which Erasa winked. "Woman's intuition."

Videl's cheeks flushed a light red. Growling under her breath, she turned her head forward as Erasa went to work with her scissors. After a few moments of silence, Erasa continued her fun. "So he likes short hair on girls then?"

"No, he said long hair gets in the way of fighting, and other fighters could pull it." Videl's words sounded like poison to everyone, everyone except Erasa who caught a tint of sadness in her voice.

Erasa's eyes softened as she cut her friends hair. "You know, that could just be an excuse too." Videl's eyes went up to meet Erasa's with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Awww, come on Videl. You've had just as many boys go after you as I have and you still can't tell when its a guys first time trying to hit on you? They're all nervous and self-conscious, its so cute!"

Videl looked at the floor for a long time before answering back. _Could that be it?_ "Well, he's still a jerk..."

Erasa giggled again, picking up that as code for _"maybe you're right"_. "Well, I'm done with your hair Videl!"

Videl got up off the chair as Erasa held up a large mirror for her to see herself with. "Oh Videl! I like this new look a lot!"

Videl looked into the mirror, running her fingers through her new short hair. Her voice went quiet, almost a whisper as she answered back. Her hair had been in pigtails for so long, it was strange to see herself with any other kind of hair style. "Ya...I like it too.."

Erasa giggled, taking that as code for "_hopefully Gohan will like it too"_. Smiling the blond hugged Videl. "Ohhh! I cant wait for school now!"

-One Day Ago-

After class, Videl and Erasa meet by there lockers. Smiling brightly, Erasa hugged her friend. "Did you see the way he looked at you Videl! He loved the new hair style!"

Videl reluctantly hugged back, forcibly holding back her blush. "He didn't even say anything! He just pushed his head into one of his books." Videl crossed her hands and looked extremely angry, but Erasa picked up on how upset she was about it.

"Didn't you see his face when he saw you? He about had a heart attack! He's just shy, give him time and he'll say something about it. Trust me!"

Keeping her hands crossed, Videl glared down at the floor away from her friend grumbling something. Smiling, Erasa reached into her locker and started to put stuff away. "Anyway, I have to go home and get ready for a date tonight."

Videl happily went along with the change of topic. "Who are ya going with?" Turning to her own locker, she put away stuff as well getting ready to go home and train.

Erasa looked at herself in a tiny mirror on the inside of the locker door. "I'm going with that guy on the boxing team. His name is Max, you know, the one with brownish hair and always sits 3 rows behind us in History Class?"

Videl nodded. "Ah, ya. I know who you're talking about. Well, have fun."

Erasa smiled back. "You bet!"

-Now-

A cold sweat covered Videl as she read the text from Erasa. Her body started to shake. Gripping the boy by the collar, she lifted him to be face to face with herself. "What happened?"

The boy coughed, still struggling for air. Gohan tried to hold him up as carefully as possible, not wanting to hurt the boy more than he all ready was. "Uh, Videl, we got to get this guy to a hospital. He might have a broken rib-"

Videl's eyes never left the boys face. "Tell me where she is!" Her face was full of anger and worry.

Her grip tightened, the boy's face twisting in pain. Forcing the air through his throat, he choked out the words. "W-we were all together last night. Th...the boxing club had a p-party last night. Everyone w-was walking to that n...new pizza joint down town when they...they jumped us. Th-they all had brass knuckles or pipes...they took them all out...they let me go to deliv-deliver this..."

The boy forced up his right hand from his side, opening it. A small crumpled piece of paper spotted with blood relieved itself. Videl let the boy go, taking it from the boys hand and unfolded it.

Videl's hands shook with anger and fear as she read the note out loud. "If you want your girl back Sharpner, meet us at the construction site on the north side of town. If you're not there by 7 pm, you'll never see her again."

At that moment a green fox swiped the note from Videl's hands and finished reading it. "Signed Viper." Konkichi looked at the three students before him. After a moment of thinking, he turned to Videl. "Take Max to the hospital. I need to talk to Gohan for a while."

Videl glared in protest, her anger making her entire body shake. "Like hell I'm going to do that! Erasa's in trouble and I'm going to save her right now!"

Konkichi never flinched or backed down. "I'm asking you as a person who understands what its like to have someone you care about held captive. But unlike me and my parents, you can still save Erasa. So please do as I ask."

Videl growled, turning to the wounded Max. Taking him over her shoulder, she looked up to Konkichi. "As soon as this guys in the hospital, I'm going there. Got it!"

Konkichi nodded, then turning to Gohan as Videl walked off more or less dragging Max behind her. Gohan watched Videl walk away for a while before turning to his teacher. "So, what do you want with me?"

"This Viper guy is an ex-student of Satan Academy. We lost to them last year when we fought them, but in the individual match, Sharpner was able to beat Viper. Because he lost the match, Viper lost the chance to get a scholarship. From what I've heard, he went crazy after that and got kicked out. He's no pushover for someone like you or Videl, but this is Sharpner's fight. Anyway, follow me." Konkichi turned and at a quick pace walked back into school.

Gohan quickly followed after. Konkichi turned to face Gohan just as they got to the door to the Boxing Club. "Ready?"

Gohan blinked. "For what?"

Without answering, Konkichi opened the door and walked in. Gohan looked in, seeing that the last person there was Sharpner, who was still working out. Konkichi walked up to him and held out his hand with the note inside it. Sharpner stopped what he was doing and looked at the note. After Konkichi gestured for him to read it, Sharpner picked up the piece of paper and started to read it. Not a moment later, he dropped the note and shot towards the doorway.

Konkichi turned and yelled at Gohan. "Stop him!"

Gohan reacted, standing in front of the doorway. Sharpner tried as best as he could to push or squeeze past him, but it was to no avail. Konkichi walked up behind Sharpner and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just give me a second and then you two will go together and meet up with Videl."

Sharpner finally stopped struggling. "But, Erasa's in trouble! We have to go now!"

Konkichi looked from Sharpner to Gohan and back again. "So you're just gonna charge in head long at a crazy person who would have no troubles with killing you?"

Sharpner ground his teeth together. "I have to do something though!"

Konkichi smiled slightly. "That's why Gohan's going with you to make sure no one gets hurt."

Sharpner and Gohan both looked at their coach confused. Sharpner was the first to speak. "I know Gohan's strong, but how would he be able to make sure that we were safe? Wouldn't that be Videl's job?"

Gohan quietly looked at Konkichi while his teacher looked back at him. _What's he gonna say? _

Konkichi turned around and walked over to his suitcase and opened it. "Gohan is a lot stronger than Videl. And I mean a lot stronger."

Gohan could feel the sweat growing on his forehead, but for the life of himself he couldn't force himself to move. Sharpner however turned to face Gohan while continuing the the conversation with Konkichi. "You serious?"

Konkichi smiled almost evilly. "Remember that video of the Cell games I showed the class the other day?" Both of the boys nodded slowly. "Well, that part where they almost said the Delivery Boys' name and I sneezed? I just taped and recorded over the sound."

Both Gohan's and Sharpner's eyes widened. Gohan could feel his breath quicken. _That means he knows it was me!_

Even though it seemed impossible, the fox's smile grew even bigger. "I figured Gohan didn't want the credit for beating Cell if he hadn't claimed it already so I figured I'd respect your wishes and not let anyone know I knew."

Sharpner turned around to face Gohan and took some steps back. "YOU BEAT CELL?"

Gohan finally came back to reality, waving his hands in front of himself. "Quiet! Someone might hear you!"

Sharpner's mouth was as big as it could get, stunned that his friend was THE delivery boy. "B-b-but how! Why, I mean..."

Konkichi shuffled through his stuff in his suit case. "Gohan is the son of Goku, the guy who saved me. So that's how he's so strong. It runs in his family."

Sharpner's eyes somehow got even bigger. "You're the son of GOKU? The legendary GOKU!"

Gohan smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well...ya I am. But please don't tell anyone, ok?"

Sharpner was to stunned to speak while Gohan just chuckled nervously. Konkichi finally found what he was looking for in his suit case and looked up to Gohan with that same evil smile. "Ready?"

-DBZ-

Videl, after dropping Max off at the hospital, quickly made her way to the location where Erasa was supposed to be being held. _If even one hair is out of place on Erasa, I'll beat them within an inch of their lives!_ Taking the final turn, she started could see construction cite across the street from her. As she ran across the street, she noticed two other guys running towards the entrance to the cite as well. She recognized one of them as Sharpner, but the second one looked strange. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

The guy had normal jean pants, a black leather jacket over a white shirt, a pair of shades on his face, and spiky hair. _He looks so familiar...who is he? That hair looks so familiar...wait, Gohan?_

Videl meet up with the two guys just as they arrived at the entrance to the construction site. The workers had long sense gone home, so the area was relatively quiet. Gohan smiled, waving to Videl as she ran up to him and Sharpner. "Hey Videl, ready?"

Videl just looked at this new Gohan, unable to speak. Sharpner poked Videl, bringing her back. "He sure looks weird, doesn't he?"

Videl nodded. "What happened?"

Gohan looked down at his new attire. "Well, Konkichi said that I should try this out. He said it makes me look a little tougher I guess? I don't really see the difference."

Videl blinked, still in shock. "Well, you definitely look different." Sharpner chuckled. "We'll make a man out of him yet. Now, just act like Coach Konkichi told you and everything will be fine."

"So it was Konkichi who gave you this stuff?" Videl looked questioningly at the boys.

"Well, the white shirt and pants are Sharpners. We stopped at his house before we came here. But I did get the leather jacket and sunglasses from Konkichi, ya."

Sharpner nodded. "And he told Gohan to act just like he did vs Cell, just without the strength level to kill people. Can you believe that Gohan fought vs Cell?"

Videl quickly turned to Gohan. "You told him?" Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well, no. Konkichi told him."

Sharpner started to walk into the construction site. "Well, lets get going. It's almost 7pm."

Both Videl and Gohan nodded, following after Sharpner. All their faces were serious as they made their way towards a group of people in the middle of the area.

Erasa, who had her hands and legs bound together, perked up when her three friends walked into view. She had a few scrapes on her, but nothing serious. "About time you got here! Hurry up and beat these punks so I can go home!" Videl and Sharpner were about to burst at the seems none the less, seeing their close friend bound up and hurt, but her words.

A man stood up in front of Erasa at that point. "Sharpner! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show.." The grin was cold, but the trio didn't back down in the slightest.

Sharpner ground his teeth together. "Viper..."

Viper chuckled. "I recognize that you brought the hero Videl with you. Tch, you called the cops?"

Videl balled her fists together, her anger about to reach the tipping point. "Get ready to get the beating of a lifetime punk!"

Viper just continued to chuckle, turning to Gohan. "I don't recognize this guy, and all the guys in the boxing club besides yourself Sharpner are in the hospital."

Gohan stepped forward, his face looking like it was Cell in front of him instead of this Viper guy. He was angry, and his facial features looked as if they were in super saiyan mode. "My names Gohan, a friend of Erasa. Why don't you just give her to us and we'll just be on our way. No one needs to get hurt."

Viper and the rest of his gang behind him laughed nearly to tears. Viper slowly calmed down, waving his hand towards himself. Out of the darkness of the construction cite, more of the gang members emerged, surrounding the three. "Since I got kicked out of school, I've done pretty well with myself, wouldn't you say?"

The three backed up to one another. Gohan whispered to the others. "Our first priority should be to get Erasa. Videl, I'll handle the goons, you can fight your way to her, and Sharpner...you take on Viper. Sound good?"

Both Sharpner and Videl nodded. "Ready? Now!"

Gohan and Sharpner shot towards Viper and the few goons in front of Erasa. Viper smiled, charging in towards Sharpner, his gang following behind him. Just as thew two were going to meet, Videl jumped off Gohan's shoulders, launching herself into the air over the others. As many of the gang members looked up to Videl, Gohan moved as slowly as he could, chopping each person in the neck, knocking them out. Sharpner and Viper locked hands with each other, trying to push the other back.

Videl twisted herself midair, kicking her leg out. As she came down she kicked one of the gang members next to Erasa, and quickly punched the next. As both bodies fell to the ground, Videl quickly undid the ropes binding Erasa, freeing her.

Erasa stood up, rubbing her hands where the tight ropes had been. "Thanks Videl. I owe ya for this."

Videl smiled. "Now's not the time, I think I see more goons coming out to try and fight! Stay behind me Erasa!"

Erasa nodded. "Right." Getting behind her friend, Erasa watched as more people ran to join the fight. Videl took a deffencive stance and started to fight her way towards Gohan. Gohan at that point was trying to take out as many people who had weapons as possible, but they just kept coming. Noticing Videl had Erasa, Gohan started to fight his way towards the two. Sharpner was still locked with Viper, trying to force him back. "If you wanted to fight me, you should have just came to me! Not this round about bull shit!"

Viper grunted, trying with all his might to push Sharpner back. "I wanted you too feel how I feel. To have what's important to you take from you!" Viper lifted one of his feet off the ground and planted it into Sharpner's stomach. Sharpner gasped for air, letting go of Viper to hold his own stomach. Not waiting, Viper wound up and thrust another punch into Sharpner's face. Sharpner wheeled back, until he finally fell to the the ground, holding his wounds.

Erasa gasped as Sharpner fell to the ground. Turning to her two friends that were fending off gang members as they came at them, she pleaded. "Someone has to go help Sharpner! He needs help."

Gohan looked from Erasa to Videl. _Come one Sharpner, you can win this! We have to protect Erasa._

Sharpner slowly stood up, still holding his wounds that all ready were starting to bruise. "What was that? A love tap? Please, you went crazy just cause I beat you. Learn how to take a lose with some pride!"

Sharpner charged in, dodging one of Viper's punches and pulled his fist up, landing an uppercut to Viper's face with everything he had. Viper's jaw buckled under the force of the punch as his feet left the air. As his body came crashing back down into the ground, he lost consciousness, passing out after only one punch.

Behind Sharpner, a gang member with a metal pipe snuck up behind him. No one noticed however except Erasa cause they had their own things to worry about.

Videl turned back to make sure Erasa was still ok, but she wasn't between her and Gohan. Twisting her head around quick, trying to find her, she couldn't. Panic started to take over. _Did someone grab her while I wasn't looking? Where is Erasa? Where is she!_

Videl, Gohan, and Sharpner all turned away from their current fights when they heard an extra loud sound of a foot hitting something. There Erasa was, landing a pretty solid kick to the face of the goon who had tried to sneak up on Sharpner.

With slightly wide eyes, they watched Erasa land and push some of her hair out of her face with a huff. When she noticed her friends looking at her, she shrugged with a devious smile. "What? You don't become best friends with Videl Satan without her teaching you something about how to fight."

Still in shock, Sharpner and Gohan turned to Videl. "Well...when Erasa started dating a lot of guys and going out a lot, I convinced her to take a few fighting lessons with me for self defense. I never thought she payed much attention though."

The four friends gathered together into the middle of a circle in the middle of what was left of Viper's gang. Back to back, the four of them looked at the situation. Erasa was the first to speak. "Hey Gohan, Sharpner, thanks for coming to get me."

Gohan twisted his head to see her and smiled. "No problem." Sharpner also smiled towards Erasa. "Of course we'd come to save you, but from the looks of that kick, did we really even need to do that?"

Videl smiled. "And here I thought you only went to those self defense lessons cause you thought the instructor was dreamy."

Erasa giggled. "Oh please. Anyway, Gohan, I'm loving the new look! What's up? You get all dressed up to save me?"

Gohan adjusted his shades. "Well, Konkichi said that if I came here with my normal cloths, they'd all die laughing before we had a chance to fight them...are my cloths really that funny looking?"

Both the girls tried there best not to laugh, but Sharpner couldn't hold it back. "Dude, you are the living and breathing definition of book nerd with your normal cloths."

Gohan chuckled. "Well, forgive me if I don't want people to be looking at me because of my muscles. If I did I'd dress like you."

"Oh ya? Well, if you got it, show it off. That's what I always say. But even you can look cool with the right cloths."

Gohan nodded, pointing to his sun glasses. "Konkichi told me that these shades had the power to make anyone cool. Ya think so?"

Sharpner started to chuckle again. "Well, even that's a little out of style, but hey. There's nothing like a classic."

At that moment, the remaining members of the gang worked up the courage and charged in towards the four. All four of them smiled, running out to meet their attackers head on.

-DBZ-

A green fox sitting on a beam in the construction site looked down at the four fighters as they finished off the last of the gang members. With a smile, he stood up. _Those four really did well today. Gohan and Videl obviously are the ones that will go far, but Sharpner and Erasa aren't going to be left behind if they can do anything about it._

Jumping down, Konkichi took one last look at them before he started to walk down the street towards the setting sun, his job completed.


	24. Impressions

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 24 – First...er...Second...well...First Impression

Gohan quietly walked down the busy streets of Satan City, thinking about the past weeks and what lay infront of him. The cold air reminded him that fall was here and that winter would be following soon. Boxing practice had gone rather uneventful lately, as Konkichi made sure to treat Gohan like everyone else. Word of how good he was at boxing traveled through the school quickly, but nothing had changed because of it. People seemed to look at him the same way. Apparently beings good at boxing did not mean that he wasn't any less of a nerd in their eyes.

Sighing thankfully, Gohan weaved his way across the highly populated streets. Erasa had taken being kidnapped very well, and had gone back to school the next day like nothing had happened, though she did get kind of shocked when she heard that Gohan had been the one to fight and defeat Cell. She had apparently not made the connection to him and the Golden fighter. After Videl forcibly covered her mouth from informing the rest of the school, she had calmed down. Gohan went on to explain to Sharpner and Erasa what Videl had already figured out, but left what she hadn't stay secret.

Sharpner seemed to have always believed that Hercule had been the one to do it, so it took him some time to come to terms that his hero had not been what he had claimed to be. But after a few days of being unusually quiet, he returned to his normal self, finding a new respect for Gohan.

That had also been something that had stumped Gohan. Videl seemed to deal with the fact that her father had lied to everyone quiet well. He never heard of her having confronting him about it. He couldn't help but feel guilty for potentially ruining the father daughter relationship. And that brought him to his current problem.

Both Gohan and Videl would be taking off school to train for the tournament. Well, Gohan would be taking off school to train Videl. The actual tournament wouldn't pose that much of a problem. Gohan smiled to himself at the fact that even he could notice that his friends were rubbing off on him. He had to play with some words and do some convincing to get Chi-Chi on his side, but he had some how come out on top.

But that was the easy part. Knowing that he would be spending a few months on end training Videl, he couldn't help but feel that he had to tell her father about it. Whether it was from the way he was raised, or it was just his nature, Gohan couldn't help himself.

And that brought him to the present. He could have flown closer to Videl's house, but he needed time to think of the best way to talk to the man. They had already kinda met before at the Cell games. Well, they had seen what the other had done. Maybe that wasn't for the best either. With a sigh, Gohan slowly made his way towards the rather large mansion.

As Gohan made his way to take the last turn to the Satan Mansion, he happened to pass a flower shop. His newly very sensitive nose caught the sent of the last flowers that the shop was trying to sell before winter finally came, causing the teenage saiyan to sneeze. In the blink of an eye, the boys hair changed to white, his posture slumped, and slightly dark rings surrounded his eyes.

Gray blinked, looking around. "...that's weird...why am I here? Gohan?"

-DBZ-

Gohan blinked, looking around him. He was in a relatively familiar spot. His core where his energy's were stored. But something felt different about the place. Turning from left to right, the darkness around the area seemed thicker than it had before. More soupy. Calling out, Gohan tried to talk with Gray who he assumed to be outside and in control.

"Hey Gray, you out there?"

Moments of silence passed. Gohan blinked, tilting his head to the side. _That was weird, usually Gray answers back when this happens...I wonder why he can't here me now?_

-DBZ-

Gray blinked, confused as to why Gohan wasn't answering back. _Maybe he got knocked out or something? But what could do that to Gohan? Maybe he had sneezed so hard that he lost consciousness? _

As weird as it was, it was possible...maybe. Digging into his pockets, Gray tried to figure out what Gohan had been doing. Maybe that would clue him in on what was happening. Finding something, Gray pulled out a piece of paper with directions to Videl's house. Gray looked them over and then around himself, finding that he was pretty close to the destination.

That's when he spotted the flower shop. Gray looked at all the colorful plants before him. _Maybe...maybe Gohan was going to visit Videl, and he wanted to get her some flowers first...ya, that must be it. Well...I guess I could do that for him._

Walking into the shop, Gray eyed some blue flowers that reminded him of Videl. He didn't really have any knowledge of flowers, since Gohan didn't, but he figured those would be the best...whatever they were called.

After buying a few of the flowers, Gray made his way out of the shop and around the corner. Finding the Satan mansion in all its glory before him, Gray could only stand there for a spit second in awe. It was huge, and rivaled the Capsule Corp. in size. Quickly regrouping, Gray walked up to the front gate and looked around for a door bell or something of that nature. Spying a small button, he pressed it. After a few moments of silence, a voice coming seemingly from no where started to talk to him.

"This is the Satan Household. May I ask who you are and what your business is?"

Gray blinked, trying to think of what Gohan would have said. "Um...m-my name is Gohan...and I'm...um...here to see Videl..."

"Ah yes, Videl has placed your name on the list. You may enter." And with that, the large iron gates opened up before Gray, allowing him access to the large yard of the mansion. As he neared the main doors to the building, they swung open and a man who was dressed like a butler bowed to Gray. "Welcome to Satan Manor Master Gohan. Shall I get Videl for you?"

"Yes please...thank you sir." Gray slowly bowed back and entered the building. The butler closed the doors behind him and then walked up a staircase, disappearing as he turned to the right. Gray was in awe at the spender and detail that everything in this house seemed to have. Everything was fancy and big and exaggerated. Gray looked down at the few small blue flowers he had gotten for Videl.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good...ah..ah..achoo!"

-DBZ-

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Gohan had finally bored himself to death. Gray wasn't answering his calls for some reason, and the darkness that surrounded him kept giving him an eery feeling. He needed to do something. Anything.

Standing up, Gohan held out a hand towards his energies. The three energy globes stopped circling each other, reacting to him. Focusing slightly, he started to draw out...er, in his energy. The white energy quickly responded to his calling, flowing to his arm. Turning his focus to the black energy orb, Gohan tried to draw out that energy as well. But it wasn't reacting to his calling. Closing his eyes, Gohan tried to control his emotions. It wasn't an easy thing to do for sure, but it was better than just sitting there waiting for Gray to sneeze.

He allowed his anger at his personal failings to protect his friends flash through his mind. He allowed his anger to enter the equation. The black energy wavered, slowly starting to react to him. Gohan remembered his training with his father. He had told him to allow his anger to flow through him, to use his entire being to fight as one. Body, mind, and spirit as one. Concentrating harder, the black energy started to extend itself towards Gohan. Just as it was about to reach his hand however, a flash blinded Gohan. Covering his eyes, he groaned in protest as his eyes clamped shut.

-DBZ-

Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes. Where he found himself was a fancy entrance to a rather large home. Blinking, the teen scanned the room. Not one spec of space was not detailed or furnished in one way or another. Looking at his hand however, he noticed he was holding something. _Um...why do I have flowers?_

"Gohan!...Why do you have flowers?"

Gohan's head shot up when he heard a familiar voice asking the same question he had been asking himself. _Videl? So I must be at her house already? Gray must have figured out I was coming here...but why do I have flowers?_

"Uh...well...I thought...maybe...um...I'm not really sure." Gohan's free hand went behind his neck, scratching at it. He had been so close to getting a handle on using that dark energy too. Now Gohan was trapped in a silence that didn't seem to want to end.

Videl blinked, slightly confused at Gohan's choice of words. _What did he mean that he wasn't sure? They must be for me...maybe Erasa was right about him..._

"Um...well, we should put them in a vase or something..." Reaching for a vase near by that was full of one of the largest bouquets Gohan had ever seen, Videl started to walk away. Quickly following after her, he found himself in a heaven of sorts. Videl had lead him to the kitchen, but not just any kitchen. It was by far the largest kitchen that Gohan had ever seen.

While Gohan's mind was racing over all the food his mother could make with this kitchen, Videl found the garbage and tossed the fake flowers into it. Turning to the sink, she filled the vase with water and then turned to Gohan while holding it out to him.

Gohan looked at it for a while before it clicked in his mind of what she wanted. Holding his hand up, he placed the three small blue flowers into the vase. Turning to a table, she placed the vase onto it and stepped back to Gohan's side. The silence returned as they both looked at the small flowers that were trying to look as big as they could with no success. The small flowers didn't look bad...they just didn't fit with the large fancy scale of the house.

Gohan wanted to say something to get rid of the silence, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say. Videl was the same. Guys had been showing up at her doorstep with flowers for years now, but this just seemed different for some reason. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the gift that he still had no idea where it came from. "Maybe I should have gotten more..."

"No...no...they look...nice." Videl forced the words out. They did look nice, but there was just something strange about getting flowers from Gohan.

"Anyway...is your dad here Videl?" Gohan looked down at his student...friend...girl...thing. Although the thought of flowers for Videl had never entered his mind, he couldn't help but feel a little odd at the fact that she took them. The whole situation was weird, and Gohan just wanted to move on.

"Why do you want to see my dad?" Videl turned to face Gohan, curiosity on her face.

Gohan continued to rub the back of his head, feeling the nervousness in his stomach start to make itself known. "Well...I wanted to talk to him about your training. Its gonna be hard, and we'll be away for a while, so I just wanted to run it past him."

"We're going somewhere? Where? Will you tell me what we'll be doing already? Will it have to do with some really cool laser blast of death or something?" Videl's eyes lit up with every question. Gohan had been somewhat secretive about what they would be doing while they were out of school. And with Videl being herself, she had a near uncontrollable urge to try and figure out what it was.

Gohan chucked, waving his hands infront of himself in defense. "You know I cant say. That would be telling. I at least want to tell your dad about it first to make sure its ok."

"Oh, it'll be fine with him. He always goes on 'training sessions' right before the big martial arts tournament by himself anyway. I don't see why I can't..." Videl grumbled to herself, already running through her mind how it would go. He wouldn't have a problem with her taking off of school...but having a boy her age training her...that would be the hard point to sell. He wouldn't accept that in a million years.

Gohan smiled, chuckling. "Well, I think it still would be a good idea to tell him."

"You're too honest. Let me talk to him first." Videl grabbed the vase of flowers and started to walk out the room. "I'll be right back. Wait here, ok?"

Gohan nodded. He didn't plan on leaving this grand of a kitchen until he had to. As Videl left, he started to nose around the kitchen. It was stocked with everything that could possibly be used for cooking. Gohan's mouth was watering just thinking about all the food this thing could kick out. Opening the next cupboard, Gohan was started when a plastic container fell out towards him. Reacting quickly, his hands shot up and caught it before it could hit him in the face. The top of it however fell off, letting some of the white powder to escape into the air. Blinking, Gohan looked into the object.

"Flour?...ah...ah...acho!" In an instant, Gohan transformed into Gray. Gray blinked, looking around at his new surroundings. The last thing he remembered was walking into Videl's house with flowers. But now he was holding actual flour, and he seemed to be in the kitchen. Blinking, he placed the plastic container down with the white powder and peeked his head out the door.

"Bless you...wait...who are you boy?" Gray turned to the speaker finding none other than the savior of the world, Hercule Satan himself. He looked relatively the same from Gohan's memories of him from the Cell Games. He still had a big Afro on his head and he still carried himself like the world was his oyster.

Gray pointed to himself. "Me?"

Hercule blinked. "Well of course you boy, do you see anyone else around here?"

"No...sorry..." Gray shrunk a little in response to the large man. "I was just looking for Videl...do you know where she is?"

This caused Hercule to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why was this scrawny looking boy looking for Videl? Was he a tutor? But Videl had great grades...so that couldn't be it. The saviors brain started to turn as he tried to figure out why...not to mention how...he had came here. "What do you want with my daughter?"

His glare intensified as he finished off his sentence. He had to make sure this kid understood that Videl was off limits, something didn't feel right about this kid...not to mention he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen him some where before.

Gray backed up again, his lack of confidence getting the best of him. "Well...I had brought some flowers for her...but I don't know where they've gotten too..."

"Flowers? Listen kid, you don't have a snowballs chance in hell with Videl!" Hercule's eyes bore down on Gray, letting him know that this was no joke. "I don't know how you get in here, but I suggest you leave. Anyone who want's to date Videl has to fight me first! Ya, that's right! You have to be stronger than the man that beat Cell to get even a chance at Videl. And even if you did win boy, which you wont, there is no way Videl would fall for a nerdy little pip squeak like you!"

And to finish it all off, Hercule ended with a huff, smiling to himself. Just like every other idiot that tried to get Videl to date them, this kid was no different. After hearing that they would have to fight him, they would offer their apologies and leave, maybe ask for an autograph too before they left.

Gray, however, stopped in mid retreat. His eyes lit up a little bit at the words Hercule had said. Now, Gray was short on self confidence, but even he could tell when an offer was to good to pass up. "So...all I have to do is beat you and I can date Videl?"

Hercule's smile disappeared. What? That's not what they say, he's suppose to be scared...right? Hercule looked at the boy before him, very confused. He had pure white hair, and bags around his eyes. He looked like a pushover with the position his body was slouched in. Shaking the stun off, Hercule laughed. "Whahahahah! You wanna fight me kid? I'll admit, you got guts. Sure, I'll have a friendly spar with you I guess. I got nothing better to do right now anyway. Follow me!"

As Hercule turned, Gray followed behind him. Hercule kept an eye on the boy, trying to figure him out. He had never seen this one before, so he must be a new fanboy or something. At first glance, the boy looked like he would trip over at any moment and take himself out, but for some reason Hercule couldn't shake this feeling of dread. Surely this boy just wanted to tell his friends that he had sparred with the Hercule Satan...right?

-DBZ-

Videl walked into her room and placed the vase of flowers on her desk. Taking a few paces back, she looked at the simple arrangement of flowers Gohan had brought her. They were simple blue flowers. Nothing special. Other people had came to her house with carloads of rose petals in fail attempts to woo her. But for some reason, these three little flowers seemed to be beyond words for her. Was it because they were from Gohan?

A slight rush of red covered her cheeks as she kept staring at the flowers. _Maybe this was his way of complementing her hair cut? Gah...boys need a handbook._

Making her way back down stairs, she made her way into the kitchen to find Gohan was missing.

"Uh, I even told him to stay put! Where'd he go?"

Videl exited the kitchen, starting to wander around her large house to try and find the missing boy...friend...thing.

-DBZ-

Gohan blinked, groaning to himself when he found that he was back where he had been before. Damn it, he was going to have to stuff his nostrils or something so that he wouldn't sneeze so much. His nose had always been sensitive, but not like this.

"Gray! Answer me if you can hear me!"

Silence filled the area once again. With a helpless sigh, Gohan made his way over to the orbs of energy to try and figure out how he could get a hold on using that dark energy.

-DBZ-

Hercule made a turn and exited the house, followed quietly by Gray. Just outside the mansion in the backyard Hercule had a ring that was up to tournament standards. Jumping up, he turned to face the boy. "So kid. Tell me your name! You must have lost a bet with some buddies or something if they have you trying to beat me! Ahahhahah!"

"No not really..." Gray rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm doing this cause I really like Videl, sir. My names Gra-Gohan. Gohan."

Hercule stopped laughing, looking down at Gray...very confused to say the least. This kid was serious about this? But...he was the champ. Didn't this kid see him...er...hear about him fighting Cell?

"Look kid...I won't go easy on you. I can't just let you take Videl that easily. You won't beat me." Hercules glare was evident. He wasn't gonna let his baby go out with this guy if he had anything to say about it.

Gray jumped up onto the ring alongside Hercule. "Don't worry sir...I understand how you feel...We'll just both...have to try our best to win then..."

Just who the hell is this kid? Hercule couldn't figure him out. He wasn't from the city, that was for sure. He was way to nice for that...but even so. This kid...was honest about what he was saying.

Picking up a small bag of chalk, Hercule patted his hands down in it, getting ready for a fight. Though he couldn't figure out why he was bothering. This kid had thrown him off his game somehow...just who was this kid? He said Gohan right? Gha! Where had he heard that before?

Gray sniffed, his nose tingling as the chalk particles started to tickle his nose.

-DBZ-

Videl looked out a window to her back yard, and what she saw made her none to happy. There was Gohan and her father, staring each other down in the ring.

"No! What did Gohan say to dad to make him want to fight? I was suppose to talk to him about training first!"

This was bad...something in her stomach told her that this was not going to end well. Taking off, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the door to the back of the house.

-DBZ-

Hercule took a stance, looking at Gray rubbing his nose. "All right boy, last chance to back out. You can still tell your friends that you got a spar with the world champ. You don't have to do this."

Gray however was focused on his itchy nose. Hercules warnings had gone in one ear and out the other. That chalk had really made his nose feel funny, and he didn't want to lose control until he had won.

Hercule slowly started to grow impatient with the boy before him. Something about this Gohan character had been getting on the champs nerves ever sense he had saw him, and now he was reaching the breaking point.

"Fine, I'll go first! Eat my Satan Punch!" With all his frustration and anger, Hercule thrust his right fist right at Gray's face. As his fist closes in however, the chalk in the air finally forces Gray to sneeze, causing Gohan to come back into control. Opening his eyes, Gohan's first sight is a fist only inches from his face. Reacting on pure instinct, Gohan ducked down and shot forward, landing his own punch into Hercules stomach. The champ looked like he had been shot out of a cannon as he passed over the ring and towards the house. Just as Videl opened the door to the back yard, Hercule crashed into the wall just to the right.

Videl's eyes widened, in awe at what Gohan had done. Turning to the guilty party, she flailed her arms around.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you trying to kill my father?" Videl's eyes were as big as dinner plates as she looked in disbelief at the display of her poor father half way through the outer wall of their house.

If it was even possible, Gohan's eyes were even bigger. Smoke slowly rose from his outstretched fist that had done the deed of beating the champ with one hit.

"Uh...um...I...ah...I'm...not...sure?" Not even Gohan's brilliant mind could come up with a reason for him to be doing what he had been doing. _Why had Hercule tried to hit me, and why did I have to change back just as he was about to? Gray...? Gray? What in Dende's name where you doing?_

As if it were an answer from his childhood friend, the butler that had let Gohan in emerged from inside and spoke up. "This young master here challenged your father for your hand, Miss Videl. And he even won! I'm quite happy for the both of you. Congratulations!"

Hercule groaned slightly, his body twitching as it slowly slipped down and hit the cold hard ground. The champ would be out for quite a while by the looks of it. The butler rushed back into the house to get the needed items to care for Hercule. The two teens, however, couldn't move.

Videl blushed, looking at Gohan. _He fought dad so we could date? That's why he came today?_

Gohan blushed, looking at Videl. _I fought him so we could date? That's not why I came today!_


	25. Secrets come to Moonlight

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 25 – Secrets come to Moonlight

Gohan quietly watched the sun work its way above the mountains in the distance. It was Saturday, so Videl would soon be at his house to start early morning training. Usually Videl would somehow beat him to breakfast at his own house, but she seemed to be running late, so Gohan found himself watching the clouds float by as he waited for her to show up.

An extra fluffy afro looking cloud brought Gohan's mind to his last encounter with the champ. He had left before he had come to from his punch, so he had no idea what had happened. Videl had told him that she had told her father about taking off school to train for the tournament and he wasn't against it. Gohan figured Videl had left out the part that he would be training her, but since he had just one hit ko'd the champ, Gohan figured that was for the best. He hadn't meant too. It was just a reaction.

For some reason Gray still wasn't talking to Gohan. Something was definitely going on there, but for the life of him, Gohan couldn't figure out what. Maybe Gray just didn't feel like talking? For a pretty depressed guy Gray did seem to like to talk, but he had been extremely quiet lately. Maybe he couldn't talk with Gohan. He himself had trouble trying to talk to Gray when he had been on the inside. Whatever the problem was, Gohan couldn't seem to figure it out.

Squinting his eyes, Gohan was able to make out a small dot in the distance heading his way. He could feel that it was Videl, so he slowly stood up, yawning as his body stretched out. Both him and Videl would be taking off after winter break to train, so there just was what was left of October, November, and finally December. After that it would be just him and Videl training. All by themselves. No one else...

Shaking his head back to reality, Gohan watched as the small dot started to look more and more like Videl's jet-copter. Before both Videl and himself left school, the plan was to try and get her energy level to a high enough point so that she would be ready for what Gohan had in mind. Even Gohan had to admit this teaching thing was kind of fun.

Out of the corner of his eye however, he noticed Goten flying strait at him as fast as the small boy could go. Behind him he could see the nimbus cloud trying its best to keep up, but with little success. The boy came to a skidding halt just infront of Gohan, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The nimbus stopped just behind Goten, it glowing a soft yellow color that made even the cloud look tired.

Finally when Goten caught his breath, he looked up to his big brother and smiled from ear to ear.

"Gohan! Did you see me? Did ya see? I finally beat the nimbus in the race around the world!"

"Ya, I saw ya. Just don't let mom know you flew around the world or she'd be-"

Gohan was cut short when he felt an ominous presence behind him. Goten must have felt it too and had looked to see what it was, because pure terror was etched into his face. Slowly turning around, Gohan saw one of two people he truly was scared of. His mother.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Goten flew around the world without telling me! Gohan, Goten, you get over here now!"

Gohan turned to his little brother and nudged him forcefully back to reality. "Goten, RUN!"

Without needing to be told twice, the youngest took off with Gohan following quickly after him. Chi-Chi quickly followed after them, flailing around her frying pan.

Videl's copter finally landed infront of Gohan's house. Videl hopped out moments later, followed by two blonds. Grumbling to herself, Videl capsulized the jet and looked around the house.

"Grr. Where is Gohan? We'd be here already if you two hadn't taken so long."

"Its not my fault! I have to take my time if I want to get my hair just right!" Erasa crossed her arms, cranky at the fact that she had to wake up so early on a weekend.

Sharpner was also rubbing his eyes, mumbling to himself about how bright it was out here. It was true, without the smog of Satan city blocking the sun, the sun was much brighter and the air crisper. It was all to much for a Saturday morning when the blonds usually would be sleeping in.

Videl walked up to the nimbus cloud, which was still sitting quietly in the front yard of the Son house, trying to regain its energy it spent trying to beat Goten in the race. Looking around, she sighed.

"This is weird, why's the nimbus cloud here?"

"The what?" The blonds asked in unison, their tired eyes realizing that there was a golden cloud floating just a few inches above the ground infront of them.

"Its a way to fly around if you can't fly yourself. Its faster than any jet, even mine." Videl poked at the cloud, hoping it would somehow tell her where Gohan would be.

Sharpner however wasn't sold that a cloud could outrace a super sonic jet. "Are you serious? That cloud? You can ride that thing?"

Erasa perked up at the thought of a flying cloud. "Oh my goodness! Videl, did Gohan take you on a ride on that cloud? So romantic!"

"He did nothing like that!" Videl's eye twitched as a soft red hue covered her face.

Sharpner however ignored the girl talk as he walked up to the cloud. It...well...felt like any cloud. His hand pushed against it, and it didn't resist in any way. Deciding to take a chance, Sharpner hopped up onto the cloud. As his body started to go down to land on it however, he passed right through it, belly flopping into the ground.

Both girls broke their conversion to look at Sharpner as he slowly sat up and rubbed his nose. Both blinking in confusion. Videl tried to remember if there was a specific way to get on, but the time she rode it when Gohan had his whole ordeal up north, she had just hopped on.

"That's weird..."

Sharpner stood up, still rubbing his face. "Dumb cloud, you cant even sit on it, let alone have it fly you all over."

"Let me try!" Erasa rushed over to the yellow cloud and without a second thought, hopped on. The cloud shrunk down a little as the tiny amount of weight was added to it before returning to its normal position. "Hey look! It works!"

Sharpner watched in amazement as a human being sat on a cloud right before his own eyes. Against all laws of science, what Videl had said was true. People could ride on this cloud thing!

"And what have you learned?"

The three teens turned to the source of the voice to find who they were looking for. Gohan and Goten walked out from behind their house, both sporting their own rather large bump on their heads. Followed behind them was Chi-Chi with her arms crossed, frying pan still firmly in her grips.

"No more flying around the world without permission..." Both boys answered rather tentatively in unison. Satisfied, the mother returned to the inside of the small house with her youngest following behind. Before he could have fun, the youngest had algebra to do. Gohan rubbed his head as he walked up to meet his friends. He didn't even notice the two blond additions until he finally reached where they were standing around the nimbus.

"Uh, hey guys. What's everyone doing here today?"

Videl smiled, pointing her thumb back at the two behind her. "They wanna learn about energy too. But before that, how come Sharpner couldn't get on the nimbus, but Erasa could?"

"Only people with pure hearts and minds can ride the nimbus...Erasa? Are you ok?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion. The blond had a ghostly look on her face.

As a matter of fact, as soon as the bubbly blond laid eyes on Gohan in his gi uniform, she had felt her heart skip a few beats. She had never seen a boy her age with so defined muscles in his arms and chest. Gohan's gi was nothing like the close he wore to school. She could finally she his muscular arms, his ripped chest, and the upper most part of his defined abs.

Not a second later after Gohan had asked, she slipped right through the nimbus cloud landing onto the cold hard ground. Coming back to reality, she looked around as the cloud regrouped itself and reformed by Gohan's side. Rubbing her back side, she grumbled to herself. "What happened?"

Sharpner for once was quick to put the pieces together and started to laugh. "Isn't it obvious? You had an impure thought after seeing Gohan!"

-DBZ-

Gohan stood a little nervously over his students. Forcing down a red hue that was trying to cover his face at the recent events and continuous staring of Erasa, he tried to come up with what do do with them.

Erasa was still staring at her friend with a new found amazement. The cute little nerdy boy turned out to be the most ripped kid in school. How could someone be cute and hot at the same time? It was something she was determined to figure out. Videl however was glaring at her blond friend. For some reason she didn't like Erasa staring at Gohan like that, though she couldn't figure out why. Sharpner just found the whole situation hilarious. A cheesy grin covered his face as he settled in to watch the fireworks.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm himself down. Looking to his students, he sighed. "Well, Videl's a lot farther than you two, so Goten will try to work on their flying technique, I'll just try to help you guys figure out how to bring out your energy."

Goten floated down sitting indian style mid air. "Me and Videl get to play today? Yay!"

"Did you finish your homework first?" Gohan had all ready got hit today, no need to get hit again.

The flailing happy boy nodded his head. "Ya, I finished it. Its so boring! I miss normal math..."

"Just wait till you move onto calculus. That took a while for me...just go fly with Videl would ya squirt?"

The boy nodded and started to float back up into the sky. Videl slowly followed after him, determined to finally show up the small boy today instead of the other way around.

Erasa and Sharpner watched with slight awe as the rose into the sky. Sharpner was the first to come back to reality. "How old is that kid? He's all ready learning algebra?"

"Ya...our mother's kinda crazy about school." Gohan smiled nervously, chuckling to himself. "I'm not smart by nature. I studied a lot. It was kinda relaxing for me when I was a kid."

Erasa giggled. "He's a cutie and a smarty!"

"You country people sure are weird...studying was relaxing?" It didn't make much sense for a kid's definition of fun to be described as studying. "What was your childhood like?"

Gohan nervously scratched his cheek. "Well, it was different, that's for sure." Hoping to change the topic as quickly as possible, Gohan straightened up and tried to look as professional as possible.

"All right, lets get started on teaching you guys how to use energy!"

-DBZ-

Gohan waved as Sharpner and Erasa slowly flew away in Sharpner's hover car. They had made little to no progress, mostly because they hadn't been training extremely hard in anything before like Videl had been. There were a few moments where they almost got it, but they always seemed to lose it before they could bring it out. It would take a while, but eventually they would get a hold on it.

Videl and Goten had been flying around for most of the day. Goten would be practicing areal tricks that Gohan had shown him or he had seen Trunks do before, and Videl would do her best to copy the small boys movements. She wasn't as fast or as agile as the boy, but she was getting better. That small victory kept her working towards the day where she would be better than the boy, even if that was unreachable.

Landing by Gohan, she smiled tiredly. She was now able to fly at a decent rate for an entire day. Every time she seemed to be able to drag out more and more energy. She could feel that she was getting stronger and stronger as the days went by. But with the blonds gone, she could get in a little more special training with Gohan before the sun set.

"Gohan! Check this out!" Falling down into the position, she started to gather energy in her cupped hands. "Kamehame...ha!"

Thrusting her hands forwards, the blue energy shot over the small lake and crashed into some rocks on the other side. The beam had been a decent size, and Videl could only smile brightly even though her entire being felt like warm jelly.

Gohan smiled happily at his star student. "Good job Videl! You're doing great! At this rate you'll be ready!"

"Ready for what?" Videl raised an eyebrow questioningly. Gohan still wasn't telling her anything about what they were going to be doing on their break from school. Anything was possible with him though, anything from some special laser beam to some super sonic punch. It was mind bottling, and Videl wanted to know...now.

Gohan just smiled like a goofball and shook his head. "Not telling."

"Tell me already!" Ignoring the protests of all her muscles, she shot at Gohan, who quickly started to float away.

"Nope!" With a teethy cheesy smile, Gohan floated up into the sky, crossing his arms to show he wasn't gonna tell.

Videl followed suit and crossed her arms. Her body was to tired to try and fly after him into the reddish sky. The sun was setting, so she was going to have to go soon anyway. "Get down here right now Gohan!"

Gohan just chuckled playfully, knowing that she was to tired to try and come after him. "You're able to pull out a lot more energy compared to when you started Videl, but you still got a ways to go."

"Fine. Well, I'm gonna get going, I can all ready see the moon, so I suppose I should be getting home."

"Hmm?" Gohan turned his head around to see the full white orb faintly starting to become visible even as the sun was setting.

THUMP THUMP

…..

THUMP THUMP

**Author's Annotations:**

Hey everyone! Its been a while since I've had one of these so I figured I might as well have another here.

Videl and Gohan's relationship has been growing from an inescapable awkwardness to a almost playfulness with each other, though the awkward moments will some come now and then. Hopefully their relationship is growing at a proper speed. I've been working pretty hard on making sure it did, so hopefully it comes across like I want it too.

Sharpner and Erasa will get just a little training from Gohan for reasons that will be explained later into the story. Should be very funny, so look out for that.

Poor Videl through, just when she was about to leave, she unknowingly made a tailed Gohan look at a full moon! Should be exciting for everyone to read how I'll have her survive that little adventure. I'll try to have the next chapter out this Friday some time since I'll have some free time.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I've gotten a lot for a first story by a new writer, and that means a lot to me. Thanks again!


	26. What Soothes a Savage Beast?

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 26 – What Soothes a Savage Beast?

"Fine. Well, I'm gonna get going, I can all ready see the moon, so I suppose I should be getting home."

"Hmm?" Gohan turned his head around to see the full white orb faintly starting to become visible even as the sun was setting.

THUMP THUMP

…..

THUMP THUMP

Gohan's eyes flashed red, his body thumping in and out with his exaggerated heart beat. His arms fell limp to his sides while the rest of his entire being focused on the white moon. Videl blinked as he turned to face the orb, feeling deep down inside herself that something was coming, radiating from Gohan...and it was frightening.

"G-Gohan?"

Gohan's body pulsed again. His muscles bulged and then contracted. His mouth slowly opened as his teeth slowly started to morph into fangs.

"Gohan...Gohan stop it. Wh-what's going on with you?" Videl couldn't hind the feelings stirring in her body from coming out with her words. Though she really hadn't learned how to sense energy levels yet, she could feel this. It felt angry. Almost evil. And it chilled her to the bone.

Gohan's body fell from where it had been hanging in the sky, crashing into the unmoving earth bellow causing the scared Videl to fall backwards. The saiyan landed hard on his hands and knees, but seemed unfazed at the pain, like a wild animal running on adrenalin. Staying in that position, Gohan twitched and growled lowly. Videl tentatively picked herself up off the ground and walked over to the boy. Just as she placed her hand on his shoulder, Gohan's head whipped around at her. His blood red eyes and fangs sent Videl scrambling back in fear.

Closing his eyes, Gohan cupped his head in between his arms and slammed his own head into the ground. Between growls, Gohan opened his red eyes and forced air through his mouth. "V-Videl...ruuuuunnnn...snsgrrra!"

The last of Gohan's human mind lost control of what it had held onto and his body pulsed again. In a loud blood curtailing roar, he arched his back and his muscles ripped through his shirt. Videl could only watch with large frightened eyes as Gohan slowly started to grow brown fur over his now ridiculously bulging muscles.

As Gohan grew towards the sky, his mouth twisted and grew out into a snout, his teeth growing sharper. Fur slowly consumed him as his pants finally gave way under his growing body. His tail grew along with his body, unwrapping itself from around his waist.

The now more ape than human animal huffed and snarled as it continued to grow to huge heights. Fur finished covering his body and his tail stretched fully out behind him. Gohan's blood red eyes burned with rage as his Great Ape transformation finished.

Silence filled the air as Videl looked up at the great animal. It stood silently looking out towards the horizon. It was motionless, as if trying to find something. Its loud breathing started to fill the silent void as the animal tilted its head up to look at the moon.

After what seemed like an eternity, the monster flexed its arms and roared out over the landscape. The ground shook from just the roar alone, and Videl had to cover her ears to protect them. The monkey slowly took a step forward...its foot coming strait down at Videl.

Videl could only watch as the foot rose up into the sky and then slowly started to descend right at her. Her body couldn't move. As if it wasn't tired enough, the recent events had drained her of any she had left. This had to be a bad dream...right? Right? Videl closed her eyes, hoping she would wake up soon. It was a dream...had to be. Right?

A golden blur shot under the monster's foot, scooping Videl up and out of the way just as the foot came down onto the ground. Opening her eyes she found herself in the arms of a golden Goten.

"G-Goten!"

"Are you ok big sis?" Goten looked down at the girl in his hands, a serious expression etched into his young face.

Videl slowly nodded as the golden youngster put her down out of the Great Apes path. Turning to face the monster, Goten let his aura burn around him. "Stay here Videl."

In an explosion of energy, the super saiyan shot towards Gohan. The ape was currently climbing a large mountain, trying to get closer to the full moon.

-DBZ-

High above the earth where it's always sunny, Piccolo was in a deep meditation. Dende and Popo were looking over the plants that they grew up on the lookout, watering the ones that looked thirsty. Piccolo's eyes suddenly shot wide, moments later followed by Dende. Popo blinked, watching the Namekians as their moods suddenly changed.

Dende turned to Piccolo, a confused look etched into his face. "What on earth is that?"

"Stay here!" Not bothering to answer, Piccolo took off towards the Son household, flying as fast as he could.

-DBZ-

The golden blur that was Goten stopped infront of the Great Ape's face, his arms stretched each way. The ape finished climbing the mountain and looked at the small boy infront of him. Goten grit his teeth together, the monster doing the same.

"What did you do to big brother!" The large ape only offered a loud roar in response. The golden fighter held his ground against the wind the ape was producing. When it finally stopped, Goten shot towards the large beast. The Great Ape swung his hand in an attempted to swat the golden fly out of the sky, but the super saiyan was to fast for the slow monkey to hit him. Goten brought his right hand back, balling it into a fist. Then pouring as much energy as the small boy could fit into his arm, he thrust his fist forward, landing a solid hit into the monkey's stomach.

The Great Ape roared out in pain as he was punched off the cliff where he had perched himself before. The beast landed onto his back, taking out trees and flattening the landscape under him. Goten huffed at the monster.

"Serves you right, you bully!"

Much to the boys surprise, the ape slowly started to pick himself up. Upon standing back up, Gohan's blood red eyes stared the golden fly down. The ape slowly picked his arms up, and flexed them. Roaring out at the small boy, the Ape's fur started to flutter. Hitting the pinocle of the loud roar, the beasts brown fur flashed golden and slightly spiked together. Goten floated away, taken back at the monster's transformation. The ape pulled one of its arms back, and in a blur thrust one of its own punches at the boy.

Goten hardly had enough time to pick up his guard before the punch hit. The super saiyan shot backwards from the punch, crashing through an entire mountain before coming to a crashing halt on the ground.

The golden ape roared out at the sky, happy with its victory. Slowly, the beast started to walk towards the full moon once more, stretching its arm out as if it were trying to grab it.

Videl watched in horror as Goten was punched and sent flying through a mountain. Could the young boy survive that? Nothing made sense anymore. Had Gohan always been a were-monkey? Were such things even real? What the hell was going on! Videl shook her head in her hands, her fear of the current nightmare causing her to start to shake.

"Its just a dream...just a dream...Gohan's just a nice guy who happened to have super powers. He can't just transform into a giant monkey. People just don't do that! Its just a dream. Just a dream..."

Even though she could hear herself saying it, she couldn't help but doubt it. Gohan had just done that, and Goten had saved her just in the nick of time. Her body started to shake more and more violently. Videl felt almost sick as she felt the fear withing herself boiling out and causing her shakes.

"What's wrong with me?"

-DBZ-

Gohan, the real Gohan, woke up in a darkness that was slowly starting to grow familiar. Picking his head up, he could see the three energy orbs that made up his ki, though something seemed to look different about them. Closing his eyes, a dull pain shot through his body as he tried to pick himself up. Opening one eye as he struggled, he noticed a hand was stretched out for him to grab. Taking hold of Gray's hand, Gohan stood himself up.

"Thanks Gray."

"No problem..." Gray let his hand fall to the side after helping Gohan up, sighing slightly at the situation both of them were in at the moment.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. It had been some time since he had talked to Gray, and even longer since he had seen him. Turning his attention to what Gray was looking at however created even more questions.

"What the hells going on?"

Gray pointed at the large golden orb. "I...don't know...but that things freaking out..."

Gohan tilted his head to the side as he looked at the orb that had been identified as his hidden saiyan energy. Freaking out was definitely an understatement. It had changed to a golden color much like it does when he changes to super saiyan, but it looked different now. It looked as if someone had thrown a rock into the normally calm pool of energy. Ripples in the energy were crashing into each other from all angles on the orb. It looked more like a stormy sea now when compared to what it normally looks like.

Gray turned to Gohan, looking as depressed as ever. "What...happened out there?"

"I...cant remember..." Gohan looked down at his feet, hopping that they would somehow know. Then it hit him, he had looked at the moon! And he had his saiyan tail still! It had been so long since he had a tail, he had let it slip his mind that full moons change saiyans to great apes. Gray poked Gohan's shoulder, a tad impatiently.

"You...remembered?"

"Ya...I looked at the full moon!" Gray's face matched Gohan's in shock and fear. The only time they had seen the Great Ape transformation was before anyone had learned how to transform into super saiyans. What would happen when a saiyan had learned how to do both transformations?

-DBZ-

The golden great ape finished climbing the current mountain he was on and stretched out as much as it could to try and grab at the moon. An energy ball shot from behind him, exploding into the lower back of the ape, just above the tail. The large monkey roared out in protest as it started to once again come crashing down off the mountain top.

Piccolo, glowing white in the dark night that it had become, looked down at the large creature. The golden coloration of the fur meant that the beast must have gone super saiyan. A super great ape huh? What would this make? Piccolo wondered to himself as the beast slowly picked itself up. That blast should have been able to take the tale off, but because it was super the tail remained. Piccolo grumbled as his student and best friend stood up and looked at him with those blood red eyes, roaring at the top of the beasts lungs.

"Well, if I can't take his tail off, I'll just have to take out the moon." Charging up an energy attack in his back hand, he thrust it forward towards the sky. The energy beam shot true, heading strait at the white orb.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Gray shielded their eyes with their arms when lightning started to explode from the golden orb before them.

Gohan grit his teeth together as the golden energy seemed to gain even more size and the lightning continued to dance around it with more frequency. "Great, now what?"

-DBZ-

The Golden Great Ape suddenly fazed infront of the energy ball, backhanding it off its current coarse towards the moon and back to the earth below. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. As big as that thing was, its speed was ridiculous.

The ape roared out as it came crashing back down towards the earth. Landing on its feet, lightning crackled around the beast. Its hair was now more spiky, the strands clinging together more. Piccolo realized what the great ape had just done. It jumped to super saiyan 2. Flexing its arms, a large energy beam started to gather inside the monsters mouth. With a mighty roar, the golden beam shot out of its mouth, lighting up the darkness. Piccolo was just able to faze out of the way as the beam shot out into the sky.

Fazing back into view, Piccolo touched down next Goten, who was slowly standing back up after being punched through a mountain.

"You ok Goten?"

"I'll be fine Mr Piccolo..." The small boy had been just barely able to hold onto his super saiyan state, helping his body take the punishment from the Great Ape. Piccolo looked down at the mini super saiyan. Even if the two worked together, their chances of beating the ape were slim to none. The only ones that would have a remote chance at that would be either Goku, who was dead, or Vegeta. Piccolo looked up to the moon, and then to the small golden fighter at his side.

"Goten, can you distract that thing for a while? I got a plan."

"What's the plan?" Goten glanced up to mister Piccolo with a curious look.

"I'm gonna blow up the moon."

Goten nearly tripped over himself. "B-blow up the moon? But I like the moon! Its my giant night light."

Piccolo growled lowly, snapping the small boy back to the fight. "Just do it. I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine, but when everyone gets mad at you for blowing up the moon, don't come looking for me!" In a flash of gold, Goten shot up towards the beast. Piccolo huffed, closing his eyes as he brought two fingers up to his forehead. His special beam cannon would be the only thing fast enough to get past the large ape in case he saw it. Lightning started to crack around his fingers as his energy started to compress itself.

-DBZ-

Goku finished destroying his latest meal and leaned back into his chair. "Oh man, that was pretty good! Nothing like Chi-Chi's cooking, but still pretty good."

King Kai pushed apart some plates and dishes so he could see the person he was trying to talk to.

"Honestly Goku, did you have to eat so much? You're dead for peat sake."

Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I told you I was hungry. Anyway, as soon as this food settles I'm heading out for some training."

At that moment, a river of energy hit them. For once, it wasn't just Goku who felt his son's energy. Everyone who could sense energy in Other-World turned their head towards the direction of earth. Everyone froze in place as the monstrous energy rushed over them...and continued to somehow grow in power!

"Whoa..."

"You can sense that too?"

"Sense? Its more like you can literally feel it on your skin! How can we sense energy from so far away?"

The voices of some of the random fighters of Other-World continued to talk to one another, but Goku just stared off into the yellow clouds in awe at his son's energy level. If he wasn't mistaken...it put his newly discovered super saiyan three to shame.

-DBZ-

Vegeta sat up in bed with a jump. Bulma stirred in bed next to him, catching his eyes. She looked so peaceful, but his senses were consumed with this energy that was radiating from somewhere else on the planet. There was so much of it, it actually was hard to pinpoint the center of it all. It felt somewhat like Gohan, but it was wilder. Angrier. And it was huge.

"Hmm. Looks like the brat also discovered what Kakarot did." Vegeta silently grit his teeth together. He had felt it when his rival had ascended. But that had been from Other-World, and being closer made it seem like it was so much bigger...or was it actually bigger? Balling his fists together, Vegeta silently swore to himself that he would gain that power too.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Gray were shielding there eyes from the display the golden energy orb was giving. Large bolts of lightning arched around it as it slowly continued to grow. It was ridiculous to think that this was all happening inside of Gohan's body. As if that weren't enough, his body started to tingle and feel weaker. Lowering his guarding arm to see, Gohan gasped at the sight before him. The gold orb was consuming the smaller black and white orbs. Gray must have seen it too, cause his voice hoarsely filled reached Gohan's ears and causing to glance over at his depressing clone.

"Holy..."

The golden orb rapidly started to expand now drawing Gohan's eyes back to the light show, consuming the white and black energy orbs into itself until it was one large mass of energy. Its golden coloration shifted, changing to a silver one. The lightning grew even larger and more frequent, changing to silver to match the energy orb. It was so large now it was hard to look at it all at once. Gray and Gohan both jumped backwards at the same time to avoid the growing ball of energy.

Gohan was at a lose for words. His mouth was dry and he could feel the air pass over his lips as he breathed in and out. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. His senses had to be lying to him. There just was no way his body was putting out this kind of energy. It was just...unreal.

-DBZ-

The charging Goten was forced back by a sudden burst of wind. The ground started to shake under Piccolo, forcing him to abandon his attack on the moon. The Namekian flew up and caught the small Goten while shielding his eyes from the raging winds. The two fighters braced themselves from the raging winds. The ground below them started to crumble. What was left of the near by mountains crumbled to the ground. It felt as if the planet was about to explode.

Lowering his arms for a chance to see what the hell was going on, Piccolo caught sight of the Golden Great Ape. It was hunched over, twitching slightly. Lightning was roaring around its body as its hair started to spike together even more than before. The golden fur slowly changed to silver. The blue lightning also changed to a silver color. With a final roar, the Silver Great Ape let its energy fly from its body. Goten and Piccolo were blown back even further. The amount of energy this thing was giving off...there just was no way it was possible. It was like looking up at a large mountain with the clouds hiding the top. Was there an end to this things energy? If there was...neither Piccolo or Goten could feel it.

The beasts blood red eyes locked on the two that had been causing its torment. Neither of the fighters bodies could move. How could they? This couldn't be real. How was this happening? Could they even beat this thing? One punch from this beast probably could spit the world in two!

The monster opened its mouth, silver energy forming in its mouth. Silver lightning danced around the orb as it formed, snapping and crackling. The Silver Great Ape was just about to release its world ending blast when a small white blur flew infront of the beast and its pray.

"STOP!"

The beast showed no signs of stopping as the blast looked like it couldn't get any bigger.

"I said STOP!"

This time, Videl's please reached the beasts ears. The blast ebbed and disappeared from the monkey's mouth. The winds died down, and the silver beast had a confused look on its face. Its red eyes starred down Videl, but the girl didn't budge.

The beast slowly reached out its arm. Goten, still frozen, found his voice. "V-Videl! Look out!"

The apes finger slowly reached up and softly touched the girl. Videl flinched, but continued to stand still. The finger that was easily as large as she was, if not bigger, rubbed against her cheek.

"Gohan...what's happening to you?"

Videl's voice was a whimper, but it took the beast back a bit. The ape stumbled backwards, keeping his eyes locked on Videl. The monster looked down at its own hand, looking as if it were trying to figure that out for for itself.

"Gohan...go back to the way you were. The nice boy who never thinks about himself. And who would be willing to lay his life down for who he cares about. Go back to the Gohan I know!"

-DBZ-

Gohan and Gray blinked, lowering their guarding arms to see the large silver orb that was now softly glowing. Silver lightning arched around it every now and then, but no where near as frequent as it had been moments before. The orb was calm, the ripples that had been all over it had stopped, leaving a perfect sphere.

"It...it stopped?"

Gray slowly nodded. Though he had no clue why, things had calmed down. "What...should we do?"

"Beats me..." Gohan looked to Gray, but then back to the mass of energy before him. Was this all really his? Could he really be the owner of all this energy?

It seems that Gray also wanted to find out. "Try and...power up...see if it reacts."

"M-me? Why don't you do it?"

"Cause...I don't really want to..."

Gohan didn't like that answer, but he couldn't help but feel curious about it. Reaching an arm out, he started to power up. The silver energy reacted, slowly flowing towards Gohan. Silver lightning started to crack around his body as he took in this silver energy.

"Whoa..."

That's the only word Gohan could come up with to describe this sensation. It felt like that time he and Gray and worked together to fight Darkon, but this time it felt much much stronger. A bit of excitement took to Gohan, and he started to take in as much as he could. The silver energy started to flow faster and faster into Gohan's arm. It was exhilarating. It was like the first time he had gone super saiyan, but this was on a whole different level completely.

With his mind focusing only on how this silver energy felt, he never noticed that it was slowly picking up more and more speed as it funneled into him. Gray how ever did see that.

"G-gohan...don't you think you're going a little to fast?"

"Hmm?" Gohan glanced over to Gray, his trance broken on the feeling of the silver energy. Noticing that it was flowing way faster than it should be into him, he tried to ease back on it, but to his surprise it continued to flow into him. Even as he lowered his arm it just switched, flowing into his entire body instead. Gohan's head started to thump as this huge mass of energy started to flow into him. His hands shot up to either side of his head to brace it against the continuous thumping, but instead it continued to get louder as more and more of the silver energy started to flow into him.

"AHHhahHHH!" Gohan yelled out in pain as the power started to make it feel as if his head were splitting in two. Falling to his knees, his body started to convulse and shake wildly.

-DBZ-

The Silver Great Ape suddenly gripped is head in pain as it roared out. Videl was pushed back from the wind the ape started to give off. Goten and Piccolo caught the girl, bracing her against the wind.

"What did you say to that thing Videl?" Goten looked up to the girls face. The girl only looked longingly at the monster as it thrashed around in obvious pain. Goten was taken back when he saw tears running down her face.

All three's attention was drawn back to the Great Ape when it started to flash. It was as if someone was turning the lights off and then back on again. The monkey slowly started to decrease in size. Even as it continued to shrink, the energy it was giving off didn't. If anything, it was growing.

Videl, Piccolo, and Goten watched from the sky as Gohan shrunk down till he was at his normal height. Slowly they started to descend themselves till they were on the ground. Gohan was consumed in a silver light, but they could faintly make out his body. His had pointy black shoes, baggy white gi pants, and a blue sash around his waist. His tail was silver, and it was twisting around behind him from the amount of energy the body was giving off. Gohan didn't have a shirt, instead his chest had silver fur covering it, except for his pecks and abs which were still bare. His hair was spiked up even more than normal and was colored silver. The one bang that usually hung down over his forehead was even forced up with the rest of his hair from the energy.

In a sudden spike, Gohan's energy level reached even newer heights. His body straightened out, and the silver energy shot out from him. But as quick as the sudden spike came, it faded and in a sudden flash of silver, a normal Gohan revealed himself. The boys eyes rolled behind his head as he slowly fell forward to the ground.

Videl normally would have been to Gohan's side in a millisecond, but something stopped her. He was naked. Almost as quickly as the redness of a blush crossed her face, her hands shot over her eyes.

"What the hell!"

Without waiting any longer, and while the boys mate wasn't looking, Piccolo shot a thin beam of energy at Gohan's tail. Much to his surprise however, the tail remained. It seemed that the thing was there to say. Feeling a tug on his gi pants, Piccolo looked down to find Goten.

"What happened?"

"I think...that the energy was to much for Gohan's body to contain, and just as he was about to gain control of it, his body regected it sending him back to his normal state..." Looking down, he noticed that the small boy was looking more and more confused. "Er...um...he powered up so much that his body said no."

"And when his body said no, he went back to normal?"

Piccolo nodded a yes. Satisfied with the explanation, Goten turned to his brother. "I'll go get some clothes. Mom would kill us if we brought Gohan back and he was naked."

With a cheesy yet proud grin at how strong his brother was, and managing to forget that all that power would have been directed at him if Videl hadn't intervened, the small boy descended from his super saiyan state and started to slowly fly back towards home. Piccolo was still to stunned from Gohan's display of power to remember he could make clothes magically materialize, and let the small boy go.

Videl, who still had her hands over her eyes, fought against some crazy hormone drive to crack her fingers open so she could see that butt of Gohan's again. Why the hell was he naked? I mean, he did rip through his cloths when he became that were-monkey thing...but seriously! What the hell! And why the hell did she want to look so bad? _Bad Videl! Why do you want to see that butt again? Why!..._

Much to her reluctance, one of her fingers moved and her eye opened just enough to see Gohan's naked form once again. Snapping her eyes and fingers shut, the redness of her face continued to grow stronger. _Damn it! Why'd I look! Why! Why? Why! _

Gohan quietly groaned in protest of his cold sleeping spot and his tired body. Without really thinking, Videl cracked her fingers again to see where the noise had come from. As quickly as they had opened, they closed along with a new burst of red covering her face.

"Damn it!"

**Author's Annotations:**

This chapter just took the title of longest chapter so far! I must say, I had fun writing this one. I almost had Videl tell Gohan that she loved him there when she calmed him down. Almost. I just couldn't do it! It felt to early. It'll happen eventually though! Probably sooner rather than later.

And lets remember that Gohan is only 18ish, depending if you go by manga or the anime. And that's a lot of power to wield for a young man. Maybe if he was forced to pull it out (wink) he could control it.

Anyway, I'm early with this chapter! If its your birthday today, this is from me I guess. Anyway, I still have that free time coming up, so expect a chapter soonish. What's up next you ask? Well, first Gohan will have to explain everything to Videl. After all its not every day that the person you like turns into a were-monkey. I know I would want some explanations. And after that...I'll throw in one more little surprise/funny mini ark before Gohan and Videl start training seriously. I had always kinda wished that Gohan had taught Videl more than just how to fly.

Lets see...the reason Gohan hasn't been able to talk to Gray like he usually was able to will be revealed in time. Not saying any more about that. You're all probably wondering when the tournament will start as well. I mean, I did call it the tournament saga for a reason. Its gonna be one nice big tournament with no threat of the world ending or anything. My plan is to actually write down all the fighter's names down on paper and draw them out of a hat. Even I won't know who'll be fighting who till the time comes for me to write it! That'll be fun.

Anyway, thanks to all you readers out there. Please keep reading!


	27. Full Moons

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 27 – Aren't Full Moons suppose to be Romantic?

Gohan stirred as the light from the sun started to pour into his room. A cool breeze slowly drifted in through his window, cooling the room to a comfortable temperature. His eyes fluttered open to the noise of birds outside along with the smell of his mother's cooking. For the first few moments after waking up, Gohan just starred at the ceiling. His blankets slowly rose up in rhythm with his breathing. After a few more moments of silence, he tried to pick himself up off his bead, but a sudden rush of pain coursed through every single muscle he owned. With a grunt from his discomfort, he fell back down to his waiting bed.

"So you're finally up?"

Turning his head, Gohan noticed that one black haired girl had entered the room. Videl was holding a tray of food that by the looks of it Chi-Chi had prepared. Wincing slightly from another spike of pain, Gohan forced himself to sit up.

"Ya... How long was I out?"

Videl placed the tray down onto Gohan's bed next to him. "Not that long. Its only about 10am now."

Rubbing the back of his head as he picked up the tray with his free hand and putting it on his lap, Gohan glanced down at his food instead of having to look at Videl's face. She had looked confused, almost upset even. He couldn't blame her. From what he could remember, she probably had seen quite a lot. "You stayed over night?"

"No...I went home but then came back here in the morning. Your mother was pretty worried about me." Videl awkwardly stood next to Gohan's bed, not wanting to sit on it. Butterflies were still floating around in her stomach from how the events last night had ended. She had yet to see a boy naked before, and Gohan...well, it was an interesting first experience. Not exactly how she had expected something like that to go down, not that she had been ever thinking about that kind of stuff before. Videl Satan didn't worry about that kind of stuff. Nope.

"I see..." The awkward silence grew as Gohan took a bite of a sandwich. Gohan wanted to say something. To ask what had happened after he had lost consciousness...but he couldn't help but feel afraid about what she would say. Would she be upset that he hadn't told her about his great ape transformation? Did he hurt her? It didn't look like it physically, but her face looked pretty damn upset. More than the young man liked to see.

Videl fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She also wanted to ask Gohan about all the other secrets he might be hiding. But she could for the first time see why he had kept everything a secret. He had super powers, but that wasn't even the half of it. He could also transform into a ginormous monkey ape thing. She couldn't blame him for it either. He probably felt different from everyone else in school. She knew very well how that felt. Ever sense her father had become the world champ, people always seemed to treat her different. Even more so after the Cell games.

People seemed to give her a wide berth just because of her father. Gohan had the flip side of the same coin. He had abilities that people would never ever accept. If he had ever been found out by the public, he probably felt like he would be banished or something...Videl actually felt a little guilt well up within her.

"G-Gohan...listen, I'm...I'm sorry about trying to-"

"You're sorry? No no, it should be me who should be saying sorry! I almost killed you...I'm the one who's sorry." Gohan gripped his sheets in his fists, looking down at his food. _That's why she's here. She just wanted to say sorry for bothering me to train her and then she'll go..._

Videl started to fidget even more with the bottom of her shirt. Man this was a hard thing to do. It looked like he was a tiny puppy and she had just kicked him. "Listen to me Gohan. I'm sorry-" Videl's eyes narrowed when it looked as if Gohan was about to protest again, effectively silencing him. "I'm sorry for trying to push you to tell me everything about you...I shouldn't have done that. I can see why'd you want to keep that stuff privet."

"N-no problem..." Gohan was a bit taken back. Videl was apologizing to him for that?

Videl quickly turned around to try and hide a red hue that was covering her face. "But if you ever want to talk about anything..." Forcing herself to turn her head to look at Gohan, she smiled softly. "I'll listen..."

Now it was Gohan's turn to blush. She wasn't scared of him or thought he was some hybrid freak of nature? Could it be true? Looking back at all the food that had been piled on his tray, he gulped. Working up his courage, he called out. "Hey, Goten!"

A few moments later, one mini saiyan opened the door and popped his head in. "What is it Gohan? Mom said I couldn't go in your room."

"Could you go get the photo album from downstairs?" With a nod, the small boy, disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared and handed it to Gohan before scrambling out.

Videl turned to the side to look at Gohan questioningly. Gohan just smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced up at Videl. "Might as well get it over with now...right?"

As Goten shut the door, he turned to his mom who was standing just outside the door with a clear glass. "Did I do good mom?"

"Shhh...yes you did. Now lets be quiet so we can hear." Both smiled, Goten nodding. Chi-Chi returned to pressed the class quietly against the door while Goten just used his saiyan hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Wincing, Gohan placed his tray of food off to the side as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. Looking down for the first time at what he had on. He had his standard school clothes on somehow. A rush of red covered his face as he looked up to Videl. "Um...how did...never mind." He probably didn't want to know.

Patting the spot next to him on the bed, he motioned for Videl to sit next to him. Hesitantly, she took the spot. Opening the book, Gohan placed the photo album between them. "Well, might as well start at the beginning." Pointing to a mini Goku with a teenage Bulma standing next to him. "See here? This is when Goku first met Bulma."

"That's Bulma Briefs, right?"

Gohan nodded. "Yup. She was looking for the dragonballs when she first met dad."

Videl looked up from the picture. "Dragonballs, the things you used to bring me back...right? So what Konkichi was talking about in class that day was true?"

"Well, kinda. Now they grant 2 wishes, but back then they only granted one. We upgraded when we got a new guardian."

"Guardian?"

Smiling, Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Just hold your horses. I'll explain everything, just wait. Anyway, dad had gotten his dragonball from his grandfather, Gohan."

"You're named after your great grandpa?"

"Yup. Well, adoptive grandpa. Ya see...dad was found out in the woods by Gohan...next to his...um...space ship..."

Videl blinked once...and then again. "Wait, next to his space ship?"

"Yup..."

"...So...Goku...your dad, was an alien?"

Gohan nodded. "Saiyans are a race of warriors from a planet called Vegeta. Though we didn't figure that out till I was born. Dad was actually sent here to clear earth of life so the saiyans could sell it to the highest bidder."

A silence filled the room, coaxing Gohan to continue. "Well, er. Thankfully dad hit his head when he was just a kid, so he forgot his orders to kill everyone."

Videl shook her head back to reality. "But wait, he was a baby. How'd he even know he was suppose to kill everyone in the first place?"

"It's a saiyan's nature to fight. He would have did it anyway. That and they have some strange technology in those space ships of theirs."

With a rather slow nod from Videl, Gohan continued. "Anyway, Bulma first met dad when she was looking for the dragonballs. She was impressed with how strong he was for his young age, so she convinced him to tag along till she had the rest."

Pointing to the next picture of the gang before their first tournament, Gohan couldn't help but smile at the sight of his father in a suit. "During their adventures, dad and Bulma met Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Launch. They also met my mom, but she doesn't show up in any pictures till later. The turtle hermit trained dad and Krillin. Later he went on to train Yamcha too. Dad got second in his first tournament."

Videl's eyes widened at that fact. No one ever did that good on their first try, let alone even try at that age. Gohan chuckled. "Roshi told me once that Goku probably would have one if he had been a little taller."

"Whoa...that's impressive..." Videl was impressed to say the least. An eleven year old fighter could have one the World Martial Arts tournament if he had been just a few inches taller?

-DBZ-

"And this picture is everyone at a party Bulma threw about three years back." Gohan and worked his way through the entire story of what lead up to his birth and what had proceeded after that. He had explained everything about what a saiyan was, and what they could do. He had even explained to Videl about what had happened up north with the whole Babidi thing and about Gray still stuck in his head. The tray of food from Chi-Chi, who had been listening in on their conversation with Goten just outside the door and was still there, had been eaten and left empty on the floor during the explanation. All in all, Videl had a lot to take in.

Closing the book, he just looked at the cover. He couldn't help but feel unsure about how Videl would take it all in, and he didn't know if he could look at her. He had talked for a few good long hours with Videl rarely commenting. It wasn't that he didn't think she wouldn't believe his crazy story, Gohan was more worried about how she would look at him after hearing it.

Videl let herself run all Gohan had told her through her mind a few times. It truly was a lot to take in. While she had been playing in the back yard and going to preschool, Gohan had been fighting evil villains to protect the world from threats it didn't even know existed. But it hadn't made Gohan cold. He wasn't angry at the world for not thanking him or his father. He just carried himself like all that was normal, and it wasn't that big of a deal. He just acted normal...well...relatively normal.

"I know its a lot...but that's my story...I told you everything. No more secrets from me." Gohan nervously smiled, trying to fill the silent void that had consumed the room. Videl turned her head to face Gohan, continuing to be amazed by this person. Gohan had just told her everything, just like she had wanted from the start when she first saw him. It definitely wasn't what she had expected...and yet she couldn't help but feel even more butterflies join the ones all ready in her stomach from him being so honest with her.

Smiling a little softer than normal, she jumped to her feet. "Hey, we're suppose to be training today! You feel up to teaching me some new stuff?"

Gohan slowly stood up, testing out his muscles. The pain he had felt earlier had left him, leaving only soreness. "Ya, I think so. Well, lead the way."

Chi-Chi quickly scooped up a wide eyed Goten and sprinted downstairs. As Videl and Gohan walked downstairs, they found Goten working on some school work while Chi-Chi was preparing food. Thinking nothing of it, the two continued on their way to the training area outside. As the door closed behind him, both eavesdroppers let the breath they had been holding go.

Looking up to his mother, the youngest smiled. "So now that Videl knows, she's gonna be coming over to play a lot more. Right?"

Chi-Chi brushed the nervous sweat that had formed on her forehead. Turning to Goten, she smiled with a nod. "Yup. It'll be only a matter of time till I have grandchildren!"

Goten's smile somehow even got bigger. "Yay! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

-DBZ-

After a while of training, both Gohan and Videl noticed a car with two blonds touch down near by. Sharpner and Videl quickly made their way over to the two. Erasa looked especially upset about something as they neared each other.

"Videl! What happened to going shopping today?"

Gohan glanced at Videl, who glanced back with a shrug. "What are you talking about Erasa?"

"We agreed that everyone would go shopping today to find our costumes for the Halloween Party at school!"

"Ah, I completely forgot! Me and Gohan had talked about his...erm...training exercises and I completely let it slip my mind. I'm sorry."

The blond pouted, turning to the side to go. "Well, if your sorry then lets go all ready!"

-DBZ-

After a few hours of flying in Sharpner's car, both Gohan and Videl found themselves in a place they rarely if ever go to...the dreaded mall. The blonds of the group had convinced them some how that they needed to go window shopping to find costumes. Erasa had almost fell out her shoes when Gohan had told her he had never gone trick or treating before and that this would be his first time celebrating Halloween. With a determination no one in the group could even try to stop, Erasa had forced to come. Even Sharpner joined Erasa's side. Apparently he knew a small Halloween costume shop that always had costumes no one else did.

Orange Star High apparently always had a costume party that the parents put on. Much to Gohan and Videl's reluctance, it seemed as if they both would be going. When Gohan had informed his mother that he would be attending before heading off with everyone to the mall, it had only taken her 4.2 seconds to dash across the length of the house and dial the numbers into the phone. Even if he had gone super saiyan, Gohan was left only to wonder if he could have been fast enough to stop her before she had volunteered to be one of the parents to chaperone.

Now with no chance of backing out of this, Gohan found himself with Sharpner at his side as he walked into the tiny shop. Even as he reluctantly walked into the store, he could only feel worse for Videl. Erasa had gotten a hold of her and dragged her off to a different shop which looked like it had a lot more...er...frilly costumes.

"See Gohan, this place as some really cool costumes! Nothing generic here." Sharpner's eyes gleamed with excitement, causing Gohan to nervously chuckle. This would be an interesting experience to say the least.

"Ya...they look like their all hand made." Gohan started to wander while Sharpner began to make conversation with the young girl working the counter. As he made his way to the back, a blue costume caught his eye. The young saiyan had to double take just to make sure he wasn't just seeing stuff. Was that...saiyan armor?

Closing in on what his eyes had seen, and sure enough it was. It looked just like Vegeta's saiyan armor from when he first came to earth. Why the hell did this store have that? Looking closer, the package with the armor read 'Alien Costume'. Apparently someone thought that Vegeta's cloths had been costume worthy. Chuckling to himself, he actually considered buying that just for the humor of it.

Glancing around the general area, he caught sight of an orange blob up near the top. Going onto his tip toes, he pulled it down. This one read 'Mysterious Fighter Costume.' This was his father's uniform! Sure the color was off a bit, but it had been modeled after his fathers outfit at the cell games! This store had everything.

This costume he almost had to buy just because. Gohan silently started to wonder if Konkichi ran this store. Glancing around, finding that only Sharpner and the girl at the front desk were the ones in the store, he sighed in relieve. This was almost creepy.

Keeping his fathers costume in hand, he continued to look around the store for more costumes of his friends. He found a Hercule costume, a saiyaman costume, and even a Krillin costume that came with a bald wig to put over your hair. It was getting harder and harder for Gohan to contain his laughter. Ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the two at the front of the store, Gohan continued to look around at what seemed like was turning into the Z-fighter isle.

That was when he saw...it. The costume, that when he laid eyes on it, he knew that this one before him had been meant for him to see and to wear. Sure his father's costume was cool, but he couldn't pass this one up. He knew, that this was meant to be the one.

-DBZ-

Sharpner and Gohan were both gripping their sides as they walked out of the store. Whipping his eyes, the blond turned to Gohan. "Dude...that costume is perfect for you!"

"I know! I just saw it...and I knew that it was the one." Gohan smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The costume had been bought and payed for, and was now safely hidden in a bag. Now the two males were looking for where Videl and Erasa had ran off to.

Gohan had to shield his eyes from all the bright colors that tried to attack him as they entered. Seemingly unfazed, Sharpner lead the way as Gohan followed while trying to protect his poor eyes.

"You really think Gohan will like this?"

Turning to where the familiar voice came from, both Gohan and Sharpner's mouths dropped strait down. Gohan even dropped his bag. There was Erasa, in an interesting take on how a witch's cloths would look like with yellow trim. But that hadn't been what had taken Gohan back and knocked him senseless even as he was standing. Videl was in a matching outfit with blue trim. The skirt was pretty high even as she tried to push it down with her hands, which was even weirder for the two boys who had never seen Videl in anything close to a skirt. As they looked up, a matching dress up sleeveless shirt with blue fray at the bottom and a pointy black hat with blue trim near the base finishing off her outfit.

"Is that a skirt?" Sharpner couldn't believe his eyes. Was that the Videl that he knew?

Erasa turned around with a smile. "Oh good you're here. Well, what DO you guys think?"

Videl's head shot up when Sharpner spoke, a red rush covering her face. Freezing in place, she couldn't move. Erasa however struck a pose to see what exactly the boys would do.

Sharpner slowly but surely fell backwards, his mind not being able to fathom what was going on infront of him. With his mouth still gapingly open, Gohan was also at a lost for words. Gohan and Videl's faces slowly started to burn with a similar red coloration. Clenching her fist, Videl stomped her foot on the ground. "W-what do you think you're looking at!"

Gohan's mind, blinding by Videl's outfit answered back simply. "Uh...you...you're in a...dress..."

Seconds later a kick as strong as Videl could muster landed on Gohan's face. Spinning around, his body twisted once more before landing on the ground. In a fit of rage, Videl turned to the out cold Sharpner and started to kick and stomp him relentlessly. "Neither of you will ever say anything! Got it? Got it!"

Erasa just giggled to herself as she enjoyed the show. She knew full well that Videl would never agree to waring that as her costume, but one mention of Gohan and she had convinced the girl to at least try it. Silently she thanked Kami for being such a kind and understanding person, and having those two walk in at the perfect time.

-DBZ-

"Acho!" Rubbing his nose, Dende grumbled to himself. "Why do I keep sneezing?"

"You're not getting sick, are you sir? We can't have the guardian getting sick."

With a lightly pale face, Dende turned around to a wide eyed Mr Popo. Flailing his hands around, he quickly started to back away. "N-No Mr Popo! I'm fine, see? I don't need any of your medicine!"

"But Dende, if you just take it now it will make sure you stay healthy." The genie matched Dende's pace as he walked towards the terrified guardian.

"Last time I took some of that stuff I was out for 2 weeks! No, stay away from me! N-no!" Dende was caught by the collar, and there would be no escape for him now.


	28. Names are Given, Not Chosen

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 28 – Names are Given, Not Chosen

The month of October passed quickly. The orange, yellow, and red leaves had nearly completely fallen to the ground below, and the air was growing colder and crisper with every passing day. School passed by swiftly during the weeks, and every now and then he would go and help Videl when she got a call. She was strong enough at this point to be able to catch bullets or deflect them with her energy, but school was pretty boring and a chance to escape every now and then was welcome for Gohan.

On the weekends Videl along with Erasa and Sharpner would come over to train. The blonds still hadn't figured out how to bring their energy out, but every now and then they got pretty close. Erasa had actually once produced a small energy ball, but in a panic she caused it to go critical and it exploded right in her face.

Chuckling to himself as he pictured her expression, Gohan looked out as the sun was setting in the sky. He had gotten used to this rhythm that had become his life. Tonight however was the night of that school Halloween party, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It would be his first party that wasn't with his family or family friends.

The Son house was unusually quiet. Chi-Chi had all ready gone to help set up the festivities and Goten had gone to Capsule Corp to have a sleep over with Trunks. Thus Gohan was all alone to get ready for the party. Taking his costume out of its bag, a childlike smile covered his face. This was gonna be interesting to say the least.

-DBZ-

Videl had reduced herself to training to keep the growing butterflies out of her stomach. Flying high up in the clouds, she let herself relax as she twisted and turned within the chilly air. Letting a hand drag through a cloud to her side, she sighed a very un-Videl sigh. It even caught her off guard. Was their a reason she felt like this? So what if that stupid Halloween party was tonight? It wasn't that big of a deal. That's why she had never gone before. But then why was she going to this one?

Gohan. Grumbling to herself, she couldn't help but conclude that he was the cause of her current torment. She had been training with him for a while now, so why would this party thing change things? She had found the Gohan she knew at home and the one she saw at school were more or less the same person, with the one at home being a tad more talkative. Gohan was nice almost to a fault, and he was pretty childish for his age. Yet at the same time he was very mature. Though after hearing the story of his past, she could tell why he seemed to act older and wiser than most other people their age.

At eleven, his father had almost won the world martial arts tournament. When Gohan was eleven, he had defeated Cell! That seemed to be a defining age for the Son's, and she kind of wondered what Goten would do when he hit that age. Goten was another interesting person to be sure. The cute little kid had all ready accepted her into their family and continued to call her big sister regularly. She couldn't help but blush slightly every time the little guy said it too.

Chi-Chi had also more or less accepted her into the family as well. Videl would every now and then catch her watching Gohan and herself training with this strange smile on her face. Chi-Chi even went as far as making sure that she always had a chair to sit in at the dinner table, next to Gohan no less. And in the Son household...she had learned that a plate and chair at the dinner table meant you were as good as family.

Closing her eyes, she plunged into an incoming cloud. The damp particles clung to her body, chilling her off even more as her body heated up from her thoughts. Things were going way to fast for the girl. Videl had never had a boy friend before due to her father, not that she had wanted any of the prospects anyway, but now that she kind of did have one she was so nervous all the time. Were things suppose to go likes this? Erasa had many boyfriends in her high school career, and things had never gone like things seemed to be progressing for Videl and Gohan.

Of course the circumstances had been different. Videl and Gohan had gone threw a few life threatening ordeals together. Was that why things seemed to be moving at light speed? Coming out of the cloud, Videl rubbed the water droplets off of her face. _Maybe I'm just over reacting, and wishfully thinking._

It was a possibility. Ever sense her mother had passed on, she hadn't really felt like her family was complete. And when Gohan's family seemingly just welcomed her in, it felt like she had a real family again. And as much as it scared her, she kinda liked Gohan too. She kinda liked him a lot.

Her father was yet another piece of the puzzle that was her emotions at the moment. Hercule wouldn't accept Gohan as her boy friend, no matter what. Even though she actually had found a way around his excuse of only someone stronger than him could date her by actually finding someone stronger than him, she didn't think he would go down without a fight. He seemed to have forgotten about the whole Gohan/Gray incident as well. His hair might not have been as protective as she once thought it to be. After he had come to, he had no memory of the last 10 minutes or so. He just remembers some white haired kid in his house looking for her.

A smile crossed her face as she continued to think of her father. She was still upset with him about having taken Gohan's lime light for his own, but how could she be upset when even Gohan wasn't? After a lot of thinking, she figured things would work out perfectly in the end anyway. With Gohan fighting in the tournament, there would be no chance of her father winning. Both Gohan and her father would get what each deserved. And Videl was willing to live with that.

With a slight vibration, her watch started to beep. Bringing her out of her thoughts, Videl glanced down at the device that was reminding her that it was time to get ready for the Halloween event. Grumbling, she told herself that she never ran from anything...even from whatever these stupid emotions were causing. In a flash of white energy, Videl few off for home.

-DBZ-

Goten and Trunks had finished off the last of the video games that the richest boy in the world owned. Turning off the tv, both laid down onto their backs. Neither were extremely hungry, so they couldn't spend their time eating. Vegeta was doing some kind of secretive training in the gravity room, so they couldn't play with him. Bulma was also making the finishing touches on her scouter, and had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be disturbed.

Goten sighed. "Trunks, I'm bored..."

"Tell me about it...maybe these games would be more fun to play if they were realistic..." Trunks crossed his arms, much like his father. "Well, everyone's off doing something...oh wait, what's Gohan up to?"

Goten sat up. "He's at a...Hollaween party with his friends. Mom's there too."

"Its Halloween you idiot." Trunks sighed, sitting up as well. Honestly, sometimes his best friend could be pretty thick.

Goten's interest continued to grow in the subject at hand. He, like his older brother, had never celebrated Halloween before. "What is Halloween anyway?"

"Its a day when kids dress up in funny costumes and adults give them candy for it...its kinda like they're paying us candy for their own entertainment. They don't even give that much candy either. I went last year, it was dumb. I only got two full bags of candy!"

Goten face flashed from interested to shocked. "Only two?"

Trunks nodded in disgust. "I know, I could eat that in my sleep!"

"Well, maybe because Gohan's older, they give him more candy. Cause there's no way they could expect someone that old to only eat two bags."

Trunks thought about that for a moment. Goten had a point. The bigger the person, the more candy they should get, right? It...kind of made sense. "Maybe...wanna go see and find out?"

Goten's eyes lit up with pure excitement. "Ya!" But then another thought passed through Goten's mind, causing his face to strain in thought. "But we don't have costumes. They won't give us all that candy if we don't have costumes."

Trunks couldn't believe it. Goten had just come up with two good points in a row. From that moment on, Trunks knew there was no way this was going to go wrong. This plan had to be the works of Kami threw Goten, and no way one of his plans would fail.

"I know, we'll go as super saiyans! That way we'll have the best costume there! Just a sec, I'll even dress up like my dad!"

After a while, the two trouble makers were walking out of their current Capsule Corp building. With a few steps the boys flashed to super saiyan. Goten's golden hair and orange gi glowed softly with the light from the transformation. Trunks had blue spandex on with a mini shoulder-less version of saiyan armor that Vegeta had forced his mother to make for him when he was younger. The armor and cloths were to snug for the young saiyans liking, but if he got lots of candy out of this it would be worth it. In a blur of gold, the two took off for where they could feel Chi-Chi.

-DBZ-

"Acho!" A pale Dende was sitting in bed, his covers pulled up snugly around him. Only his head remaining visible. And no matter how much the guardian struggled, he couldn't break free. Silently he cursed his luck, wondering why the hell he kept sneezing.

"I see you still need some medicine, you're still sneezing." Mr Popo walked into the room with a tray full of randomly colored liquids in clear containers.

"N-no...please...I'll be...fine..." Dende was still feeling the effects of having taken this genie's medicine from weeks ago. His face paled even more as he got a good look at what the wide eyed man had brought in as Popo set the tray next to the bed.

"Looks like I'll have to use a stronger dose. You're looking even worse now."

"Nooooo..." The horse cry of agony from Dende was muffled by the walls of the lookout, leaving the poor Namekian to suffer his fate.

-DBZ-

Erasa and Sharpner were the first of the group to make it to the Halloween party. Both had gotten together and had made their own, hand made costumes. As they walked in, a few students glanced over to see who the new comers were and what they had on.

Sharpner had on a black vest with a gold stripe running down the side under the arm. The gold stripe continued down the black gi pants he had on as well. As his gi pants ended, they were wrapped in a golden fabric that clung tightly to the bottom of his leg. The wrapping didn't go far, as black shoes ended his ensemble.

Erasa's outfit was a little...well, a lot different from Sharpner's. She had a purple spandex on that covered her entire body. There was a sky blue sleeveless tunic over that however that went down past her hips and hung like a skirt almost. The outfit had a white belt with a gold spot in the center where the ends came together. It also had white gloves and white boots, the boots had yellow rings going around the boot near the toe, covering over where the spandex ended. Erasa also had a pink cape fluttering behind her. To finish it all off, she had a helmet that was almost an exact copy of saiyaman's, antenna and all, except it was white and pink with a golden heart in the center.

Videl quickly ran in after them. She had wanted to wear every piece of training gear she had, but Erasa wouldn't allow it. After some haggling, they had agreed on what she wore now. She had a long dress that went down to the her ankles. The dress was white with purple trim near the bottom. She also wore a purple dress shirt that went all the way to her wrists. Videl didn't like it, but a happy Erasa was better than an upset one.

Looking around the three noticed that Gohan had yet to arrive. The girls had been left in the dark about what Gohan would be waring. Sharpner knew, but he had zipped his lips and no amount of coaxing seemed to work on him. So they were slightly upset at the fact that they would have to wait longer before they were let in on the secret.

"Ah, Videl! Good to see you, hun." Turning, the three saw one Chi-Chi approaching the group.

Videl waved, along with the blonds when they noticed the woman coming. "Hello Chi-Chi. Good to see you too."

"So, what's everyone suppose to be?" Chi-Chi was fascinated at some of the detail these kids had gone through on their outfits for just one night.

Videl looked down at her dress, half embarrassed with herself while the other half just didn't accept the fact that she was wearing it. "Oh, this is just some random dress. I'm not really suppose to be anything."

"She doesn't usually wear dresses, so we let her get away with that being her costume." Erasa giggled, proud with the fact she had pulled off the impossible and gotten Videl in a dress.

Sharpner pointed to himself. "I'm the Golden Fighter! The mysterious man who every now and then comes to Satan City and helps stop crime."

The group chuckled at that, knowing full well that it wasn't a mystery to them. Then it was Erasa's turn to introduce herself.

"I'm Saiyagirl! She hasn't been seen in Satan City yet, but she's Saiyaman's mysterious and lovely partner in fighting crime!" Erasa giggled, striking a very saiyaman pose.

Chi-Chi blinked. "But I thought Videl was Gohan's boyfriend. I've never seen you wear that Videl."

"H-he's not my boyfriend! And there's no way I'd wear that thing!" A red faced Videl pointed at the costume her friend had on, trying to control herself.

"Are you sure? I kind of think it looks pretty cool!"

The group turned around to find the source of the voice. A tall boy was the one who said it. He had brownish red shoes. A slight bit of skin could be seen between his purple gi pants and his shoes. The baggy gi pants went up till a blue wrapping divided it from his purple gi sleeveless shirt. The shirt also seemed to have a small bowl of rice on the right side of it. He had matching blue wrist bands around his wrists and a white cape with broad shoulder guards drooped down his back. But to finish it off, Gohan had a big foam golden copy of his super saiyan two hair-do back when he was eleven. It even had a long golden bang that drooped to the side of his face.

Sharpner burst out laughing at the sight of him, while Chi-Chi's face slightly paled. Erasa and Videl however didn't catch on right away. Erasa poked at his costume. "What are you suppose to be?"

Gohan just chuckled, scratching at the back of his foam hair-do. "Me? I'm the delivery boy."

**Author's Annotations:**

Gohan's dressed as the delivery boy! Taking the name he was given and rolling with it as a joke, lol. I just think Gohan would be to childish at heart to pass that costume up. But unknown to him, some trouble makers will be showing up as well! Goten and Trunks are sure to bring trouble with them as well, even if they have no intention of it now. How's this all going to end? Reading the next chapter will be the only way to find out!

I hope you all get a big of laugh as I did when I came up with Gohan's costume. The bowl of rice on his shirt just makes it funny, for me at least. I also let out why Sharpner and Erasa are getting trained. Someone needs to look over Satan City while Gohan and Videl are training! Just think what would happen if they just left for a while...lol. And that will eventually lead into how they get Videl to wear the Saiyaman 2 costume.

Anyway, thanks to all those who review and please continue!


	29. Blue Moons

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 29 – Turns out Blue Moons are the Romantic Ones

"H-he's not my boyfriend! And there's no way I'd wear that thing!" A red faced Videl pointed at the home-made Saiyagirl costume her friend had on, trying to control herself.

"Are you sure? I kind of think it looks pretty cool!"

The group turned around to find the source of the voice. A tall boy was the one who said it. He had brownish red shoes. A slight big of skin could be seen between his purple gi pants and his shoes. The baggy gi pants went up till a blue wrapping divided it from his purple gi sleeveless shirt. The shirt also seemed to have a small bowl of rice on the right side of it. He had matching blue wrist bands around his wrists and a white cape with broad shoulder guards drooped down his back. But to finish it off, Gohan had a big foam golden copy of his super saiyan two hair-do back when he was eleven, and his eyes were teal. It even had a long golden bang that drooped to the side of his face.

Sharpner burst out laughing at the sight of him, while Chi-Chi's face slightly paled. Erasa and Videl however didn't catch on right away. Erasa poked at his costume. "What are you suppose to be?"

Gohan just chuckled, scratching at the back of his foam hair-do. "Me? I'm the delivery boy."

What Gohan was dressed up as finally clicked in their minds when he said his given name. Erasa started to laugh along side Sharpner while Videl simply slapped herself in the face. Chi-Chi rubbed her temples to control herself as well.

"I can't believe you used that silly name that reporter gave you...he thought you were getting food!"

Gohan just smiled at his mother, looking more and more like his childish eleven year old self by the second. "Aww, come on mom. You have to admit me finding this costume was pretty funny. And besides, how many people can go to a store and buy a costume of themselves?"

"Fine... Just everyone get together, I want to take a picture."

As the group settled down and gathered together, Erasa giggled. "Do you think I could get a copy of this Mrs Son?"

"Me too. I definitely want one." Sharpner chuckled again, despite his best efforts to try and control himself.

"All right, everyone hold still!"

-DBZ-

Bulma sighed contently, putting down her tools. Looking at her latest master piece, she smiled proudly. The saiyan scouter had been full converted into her greatest invention. The best part is that she made it simple enough to be mass produced. Capsule Corp would be able to live off this for a while. Smiling happily, she put it on and pressed the button.

"Energy Signals please." Bulma talked, the device hearing every word she spoke. In a mechanical voice, the scouter answered back.

"Searching for signals...please stand by...all logged signals found. Process complete."

Bulma smiled to herself. She now had a way to keep tabs on her children and husband at all times. Those little devils wouldn't get the chance of leaving her at the store now with this. It would start beeping as soon as they started to move-

BEEP...BEEP...

Quickly she pressed the button on the side. Damn that was loud, she'd have to remember to tune that down a bit so she didn't lose her hearing. Why the hell did it go off anyway?

"The energy signals of... Goten and Trunks are moving at a high rate of speed...heading towards the area of...Satan City..."

Taking the device off, she rubbed her ears. Damn that thing really was loud...wait, why the hell were those kids at Satan City? That can't be right...quickly the blue haired woman stood up from her desk and started to walk towards Trunk's room. As she went in, she found that in fact the kids were missing. That's strange...so the scouter was right? Why were Trunks and Goten heading to Satan City?...Bulma couldn't put a finger on it, but she remembered Chi-Chi saying something about that. She had been working so hard on her current project however that she had let it slip her mind. Scratching her head, she changed coarse and headed to the gravity room.

Entering the code, the room's current gravity level dropped to normal and the door opened.

"Woman! I told you not to bother me! I'm training damn it!" Vegeta was sitting down on the gravity rooms floor, huffing slightly from his recent training.

The blue haired woman ignored the man, holding her scouter up instead. "I just finished this thing, and its telling me that Goten and Trunks are at Satan City, is that right?"

"How the hell would I know! Now leave!" Vegeta stood up from his sitting position on the hard floor. He had to catch up to Kakarrot and Gohan, and he didn't have time to waist like this.

Bulma held her ground, glaring down the prince. "I'm asking because you can just use your super powers and sense where they are! Sheesh!"

"Once I do you better leave!" Vegeta crossed his arms infront of his chest, concentrating. Seconds later he looked back at the woman. "You're piece of trash isn't broken. They really are at Satan City."

Bulma growled, but her face went to one of worry. "We need to go there then. We're suppose to be baby sitting Goten."

"WE?"

"Yes, WE Vegeta. WE are a couple, aren't WE? WE are suppose to work together and make sure Chi-Chi doesn't get pissed at us." Bulma's eyes narrowed, but Vegeta held his ground. How many damn times did he have to tell her to leave!

"**Call** someone else do it, I'm busy!"

"Oh, so I should just ask-" The scouter in Bulma's hand registered the word call. "- all the **Z-fighters** to go and pick up two little kids because the prince of all Saiyans couldn't handle it?" The scouter registered the word Z-fighters as well, calling all the people who fell into that list that the scouter contained...

"I'll tell you one last time woman! I have to train! Now leave!" Vegeta lifted his hand from its crossed position and pointed at the door.

"If you don't go with me to Satan City you'll be in big trouble, you'll never even see any food from me or Chi-Chi ever again! Do you understand me? Never!" Vegeta grit his teeth together. Bulma was pulling out the big guns for this argument, he could tell she really wanted him to go. He could live without Bulma's cooking, hell, he might even live longer. But Chi-Chi's cooking...the saiyan growled.

"We'll go, get the damn brats, and then leave! No wasting time like you always do!"

"Good...but you really should change before we go. You're a mess." Bulma said matter of factly, pointing at the shredded remains of Vegeta's clothes.

"DENDE DAMN IT WOMAN!"

-DBZ-

"ACHOO!" Dende rubbed his nose again. Damn it, he was trying to be quiet too. The young guardian was currently near the edge of the lookout, getting ready to make his escape. Looking behind his shoulder, he couldn't see Mr. Popo, but he knew he only had a small window of time before he would be found out. He had to make a run for it. At least for a little while till Mr. Popo calmed down a little. He wasn't sick, it was just he kept sneezing for no reason.

Sighing, the Namekian weighed his options of what he could do. He could just hide in the woods below, but that wouldn't last long. Even thought his power level was small, Mr. Popo would be able to find it with no other ones near by. Dende had to hide near other big power levels that would mask his own. Closing his eyes, he could feel the great power levels of the world moving below him.

"Looks like I'm headed to Satan City for a while."

-DBZ-

Krillin picked up the the ringing phone. "Hello?"

What the once bald monk heard was mostly static. "...Go...Satan City...trouble...zzzz...never see...me or Chi-Chi ever again...understand...never...click"

Blinking at the strange phone call he received, he softly put the phone back in its resting place.

"Who was that?"

Krillin turned to find 18 holding Marron in her arms. The small girl looked tired, but still faintly interested in what was going on.

"I'm not sure...it was mostly static, but who ever it was said there was trouble in Satan City."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a prank call?"

The short man shook his head. "I was able to make out someone say Chi-Chi was in trouble. And if you concentrate...you can feel Gohan all ready there with his mother too. And from the feel of it, Gohan is a super saiyan! Goten and Trunks are super too and they're headed that way. I think Vegeta is heading that way too." Crossing his arms, Krillin was deep in thought.

"I think even Dende is heading that way...but it doesn't feel like anyone fighting yet...want to go check it out?"

18 looked a tad disappointed. "But what about dinner? I was just about to put Marron to bed..."

"We'll think of something later." Krillin grinned at his wife, cocking his eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, 18 tried her best to hide her smile. "Whatever, but I'm not leaving Marron hear alone with that Roshi..."

"Sounds good, lets go!" Chuckling, the two took of into the sky, Marron now smiling happily wide awake as she enjoyed the flight her mother was giving her.

-DBZ-

Yamcha flipped his cell phone open as it began to ring. "Uh, hello?"

"...Go...Satan City...trouble...zzzz...never see...me...ever again...understand...never...click"

"Bulma? Bulma is that you? Hey, wait!" With the click noise from the other end, Yamcha lowered the cell phone from his ear. Bulma was in trouble in Satan City? Closing his eyes, Yamcha tried to focus on the energy of his friends. Sure enough, it seemed as if everyone was heading towards that spot.

"I'm not sure what help I'll be, but I'm on my way Bulma!"

-DBZ-

Tien blinked, looking up to the sky, the small white mime next to him looking up in the same direction. That's strange...

"Why do you think everyone's powered up so much and gathering in one spot Tien?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go check it out. Watch over the house for me?" With a nod from his friend, Tein took off to the sky in the direction everyone seemed to be heading in.

-DBZ-

Piccolo looked around the lookout. Mr. Popo was in a frantic mess looking for one missing guardian. Grumbling to himself about how he was to old for this, he looked over the edge to the clouds below. He could faintly make out Dende's energy heading for Gohan's. The Namekian sighed. He understood why the young one was running, but a Guardian just cant take a day off. It didn't work like that. Making sure that he silently slipped from the edge so Mr Popo didn't notice, Piccolo took off after Dende.

-DBZ-

"Couldn't we have just flown in one of my jets? They sure are a lot SMOOTHER ride than this!" Bulma glared up at the golden man that was holding her as they flew at super saiyan speeds towards the two little brats known as Goten and Trunks.

"We'd be there all ready if you would just stop that damn squirming! I'm won't drop you if you hold the hell still!" Vegeta growled. In his rush he had just thrown on his old saiyan armor to cover up his ripped clothes so they could just leave. Honestly...this woman was insane. Who cares if his shirt had a few rips in it.

"Oh, well sorry! Maybe if you held me a tad more lovingly like a husband should, I would be fine with it!" Bulma growled back, trying to twist around so her glare could actually be at Vegeta's face.

With a little more force than was needed, Vegeta turned Bulma back around so she was facing the ground. "I WILL STOP AND TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT WOMAN! Face forwards and stop moving! We're almost there!"

-DBZ-

Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at the picture she had just taken on the screen of the camera. Everyone looked like they were having fun. And if she could live with that Saiyaman costume, she could live with Gohan dressing up like his eleven year old self for just one night. Videl looked especially lovely in her dress. Even Goten and Trunks looked like they were having a good...

"What the-...Goten!"

The four looked down at their feet to find the two new additions to the picture. There stood a golden Goten dressed in his father's orange gi and a golden Trunks dressed up as his future self at the Cell games. Goten was rubbing the back of his head as he smiled a toothy smiled while Trunks crossed his arms, smiling up as he looked at the stunned teens eyes. Even in their super saiyan state, the mini versions of the mysterious fighters couldn't dodge one blond girl as she descended on them.

"Oh my Kami! They're so cute!" Erasa giggled as she squeezed the both of them in a tight hug. The young saiyans resisted the urge to break free, knowing their mothers would be upset if they accidentally hurt this strange girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked, a tad of nervousness passing through his voice. His teal saiyan eyes even had a flash of worry in them.

Wiggling free as carefully as he could, Goten clung in his own vice like grip of Gohan's leg. "We're here for the candy!"

Trunks was finally released as well, brushing himself off. "Ya, where is it anyway?"

"There is no candy." Videl said it matter of factly, but she almost regretted it after she said it. Her words were cold and cut the boys down.

"N...no candy?" Trunks couldn't believe it. "But...but then why did all of you get dress up?"

"Ya! Why is there no candy?" Goten chirped in, just as shocked and upset as Trunks.

Gohan crossed his arms together. "There's no candy cause we just dressed up for fun."

"Awww..." Goten plopped down onto the wood floor of the gym, starring at his lap.

Trunks crossed his arms in disgust. "That's so dumb!" The plan had been perfect. It had even been Kami inspired. What happened? "Why in Kami wouldn't you have candy?"

"How would I know?" The group of people slowly turned to face one green guardian. "Uh, hey guys."

Gohan nearly lost his balance. "D-Dende? What are you doing here?"

"YOU!" Everyone's heads quickly whipped around, finding one very upset Videl. "I haven't forgotten about you!"

Dende looked at the girl blankly, not recognizing her with the new haircut. "Do I...know you from somewhere?"

One random passer by, glanced at the green Namekian. Patting him on the shoulder, the man smiled. "Dude! You're costume's great man! It looks like you really are a tiny green alien!"

"Tiny?" Dende blinked. He wasn't that small...right? Before he could reassure himself that he wasn't, one Videl Satan shot after him. The guardian, turned to face her blue eyes burning with rage. That's when it clicked in his mind who this was. She was the girl from up north that had been with Gohan! That's right! And he had said something to piss her off too before he left...what was that again? Not having time to try and remember, Dende had to pull a 180 degree spin and took off in the opposite direction. Videl obviously giving chase. "I'll catch you, you little green bean!"

Seriously, was he really little?

"Uh, I don't think you should be saying that to the guardian of the earth Videl...ah, there she goes..." Gohan was at a loss. What the hell was going on? Why on earth was Dende there? At least the mini trouble makers had a decent reason. Could things get much worse?

"BRATS! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SAIYAN BLOOD BACK HOME BEFORE I SPILL IT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Gohan heard it...but he couldn't believe it.

Glancing down at where the two mini mysterious fighters had been sitting, he wasn't surprised in the least when all that was left of them was just a small cloud of smoke. They had broke for it, fleeing from the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta...which also meant that really heard that voice. Reluctantly turning around, he came face to face with one Vegeta and one Bulma Briefs walking through a crowd of baffled students.

"Honestly Vegeta, did you have to yell that right as we walked in?"

Vegeta just scanned the area, looking for the two in question. Bulma's glare went unnoticed as Vegeta quickly followed the trail of the energy after the two brats. Gohan wanted to stop Vegeta, knowing no one could know what would happen to the school if Vegeta found the two saiyans he was after, but his body wouldn't listen. He also had to save one guardian before he was beat to a pulp. He was spit on which problem to fix first.

Erasa and Sharpner watched quietly from the sidelines. The male blond spoke up first. "Uh...do you know what's going on?"

Erasa just shook her head. "Nope...I was hoping you knew..."

"Ah, no...well, lets watch then." Erasa nodded, and both blonds just sat back and watched the events unfold before them.

"What's going on Bulma?" Chi-Chi finally shook off the momentary stun and turned to her friend.

Bulma sighed, looking down at her feet. "Sorry Chi-Chi, I was working on my scouter and Vegeta was training, so by the time we noticed those two were coming here it was to late."

"Well, as long as nothing happens to ruin Gohan's chances with Videl, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"M-mom! We have to save the school before something happens!" Gohan flailed, trying to force the redness from his face. Turning quickly, Gohan shot after Videl deciding that would be the easiest to fix first.

Before he could do anything though, the doors to the auditorium burst open and off their hinges. "BULMA! IM HERE TO SAVE YOU! WHERE ARE...oh, hey! There you are."

Gohan's mouth only dropped. "Why?"

"Why are you here Yamcha? To...save me? From what?" Bulma looked confused, adding to the confusion of the Z-fighter in his orange turtle school gi.

"Er...I got a call saying you need to be saved or something..." An embarrassed hue of red covered his face. "So, wait...you don't need to be saved?"

The blue woman shook her head. Yamcha looked slightly disappointed, glancing around the room of watching eyes. "I...see...um...well, this is awkward...are you sure you didn't call?"

"Positive." Bulma blinked at Yamcha's display. But Gohan was flabbergasted. Why the hell was everyone showing up? Glancing around, he had lost track of where Dende and Videl had ran off to. He sighed, slightly pitying the poor guardian. He probably didn't stand a chance once Videl caught him. Closing his eyes to concentrate, Gohan tried to pinpoint where everyone had ran too.

The easiest to find was Vegeta. He was currently outside on the baseball field. With a slight sigh of relief, Gohan continued his search. Goten and Trunks must have dropped out of super saiyan and hiding their energy, cause he couldn't find them. They must be outside though, Vegeta's not wasting any time trying to find them. Videl wasn't moving anymore, and under her was one Guardians energy. Ah well...to late to save him. Hesitantly, Gohan left the adults and rushed towards the stairs to go up a level and find Videl.

Videl stood triumphantly over Dende. The poor guardian had gotten lost, and Videl knew the school like the back of her hand. He had stuttered when he met a path that lead two different ways and Videl had been on him in a heart beat. One solid punch to Dende's face was all it took to put him out of commission for a while. Gohan ran up from behind her moments later, and looked down at his childhood friend.

"Looks like you caught him..." Videl smiled, and Gohan couldn't help but smile slightly back.

Videl nodded. "That's what the green bean gets for saying what he did back when I first met him up north."

"Hehe...well, lets get back to the party..." Picking up Dende and putting him on his back, Gohan followed behind a very happy Videl as they went back down. But what Gohan saw when he finally got back down to the gym froze his feet in their places.

Vegeta had caught the brats and was holding them by their golden hair. They must have powered up when Vegeta saw them in an attempt to flee, but by the looks of it they didn't make it. That wasn't the half of it though. A tiny little blond girl was happily sitting on Vegeta's head and was pulling on his golden hair. The saiyan prince was containing his anger, but Gohan could see the shaking from all the way across the room.

"Woman..."

Running up to the group Gohan glanced around, finding that Krillin, Tien and 18 had showed up as well, explaining how Marron got there.

"I'm telling you Bulma, I got a call from you saying that there was trouble in Satan City, so we came here." Krillin looked up at the blue haired woman, who still looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"See? I told you I wasn't making it up. You called me too!" Yamcha nodded, agreeing with Krillin.

Tein looked a tad upset. "How come I didn't get a call?"

Krillin turned to his three eyed friend. "You don't have a phone."

"Ah ya, that's right. Never mind." Tien looked a little better, looking around he noticed Gohan.

"What happened there?" Referring to the out cold Guardian, the group turned to see a small bump growing on Dende's face, just above his left eye.

"Ah...well, Videl happened I guess." Smiling uneasily, he glanced at Videl.

Videl huffed, turning away. "He had it coming..."

"I'll take that Gohan." Gohan turned around to find yet another Namekian picking Dende up off his shoulders.

"P...Piccolo?"

The Namekian nodded as he slung Dende over his shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your party, its just this guy was trying to escape Mr. Popo and his medicine."

"Hi..."

The genie himself fazed into the room on his magic carpet. "I'll take him back, you can come too Piccolo."

"Dude, do you see that costume! It looks like he's really floating!"

"Look at all their costumes! They all look like those mysterious fighters from seven years ago. They all look spot on."

The Z-fighters looked around, finding themselves in the middle of the gym with a mass of students around them. Blinking, they turned to each other while trying to figure out what to do next.

"Uh...what hit me?" Dende slowly stirred on Piccolo's shoulder. Placing him on the ground, the Guardian looked around while trying to piece together what was happening. When his eyes landed on Videl, here eyes glared sending the guardian scrambling behind Piccolo. The older Namekian sighed, rubbing his forehead together. "Should we go back, Dende?"

"Not here!" Gohan finally regained his voice, but made sure to keep it low. "What would everyone think when you just magically poof back to the lookout on that magic carpet?"

Piccolo blinked. Why did it matter what they thought?

Chi-Chi looked around the group. "Well, since everyone is here, why don't we get a picture taken? It's not that often something like this happens."

"That's a great idea, hey kid, I'll pay you one hundred zenni to take a picture of us." Bulma held out the money without hesitation.

The random student nearly choked on the punch he had been drinking. "O-one hundred?"

Krillin walked up to Gohan, elbowing him with his elbow. "Well, it looks like the shoe's on the other foot this time Gohan! So tell me, you kiss her yet?"

"Wh-what?" Gohan flushed, looking down at one of his best friends. That evil little monk, to tease Gohan of all times right now. "We're just friends! Honest!"

"Sure..." Krillin chuckled knowingly, putting the poor boy over the edge.

"Woman...!" Vegeta was about to blow, Gohan could sense it. Any longer and he might actually blow up the place yet, and Gohan was actually half debating joining him.

"One picture and then we'll leave, ok? Good."

"THATS THE LAST STRAW! WOMAN, WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

-DBZ-

After a little haggling, and a lot of yelling, a picture was taken. It contained all the current Z-fighters and most of their supporters. Even Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner had snuck into it next to Gohan.

Sighing in relief, Gohan found himself for the first time that night alone with Videl. After the picture, everyone had decided it was time to go home. After staying a little longer, both Gohan and Videl agreed it was time to leave as well. Even thought Videl had told Gohan she didn't need to be walked home, he said it wasn't a bother. And truth be told Videl didn't really mind either.

The two walked in a comfortable silence down the quiet streets of Satan City. The stars above shown brightly down to the cold earth. Snow would be coming soon, but neither Videl or Gohan's thought's were about the weather. Gohan had his foam hair-do under his arm, is normal black hair spiking up. The boy was to focused on the girl beside him to sense that the two had quite the group of followers.

"Do you think they're gonna do kissy kissy stuff?"

"Shut it Goten! We're suppose to be quiet."

With a camera in one hand, Chi-Chi smacked her child atop the head with the other. "Quiet! If I miss this picture I'll take it out on you! No food for at least a week!"

Bulma smacked her son along side his head as well. "That goes as well for you young man."

Both boys clutched their new wounds, answering in unison. "Yes mom..."

Krillin chuckled to himself. Gohan had teased him quite a bit when him and 18 had gotten together, and he was looking forward to repaying the favor. 18 quietly followed her husband, a sleeping Marron in her arms. Though it didn't look like it, she was having an enjoyable time tracking Gohan.

Yamcha, Dende, Sharpner, Erasa, and Tien were in the back of the group. The Z-Fighters had posted up in an ally near by Satan Mansion, knowing full well that the two would have to pass by. With any luck, they'd get something interesting to see.

Piccolo and Vegeta had flown up to the roof of a near by building. Vegeta had turned his back to where the events would unfold, but his head was turned so he could just see what would be happening. Piccolo had also turned away, but turned his head enough to be able to see. Needless to say, everyone wanted to see what exactly would happen.

Both Gohan and Videl walked up to the gates of the mansion. Videl turned to face Gohan, finding that the boy was smiling his classical cheesy childlike smile. Not being able to help it, Videl smiled back.

"Well, I had fun tonight Gohan."

Gohan scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "It definitely was something else..."

"You sure have an interesting family Gohan...I'm kind of jealous."

"Of those guys? Believe me, you can have them." All the eavesdroppers eyes narrowed, but continued to watch in silence.

Videl laughed softly, looking up to Gohan as she unconsciously leaned forward. "You're lucky, I'd love to have a big loving family like that..."

Gohan looked down at the girl with the blue eyes starring right back into his. As cheesy as it sounded, the world stopped for the boy. His golden hair-do slipped from under his hand as he slowly leaned forward as well.

Videl blushed, silently taking in what was happening. Things were happening so fast. Were they really going to kiss? But...she didn't know how! Erasa had described it once, but Videl's mind went blank. Her heart beat started to pick up. Taking a good look at the boy before her though, her body relaxed. This was Gohan, the childish guy who had somehow gotten threw her walls in the most unlikeliest of ways possible. She wasn't scared now. He looked so handsome under the full moon...

…

…

…

Full moon?

Jumping back from what was about to be both of their first kisses, Videl's eyes were wide and frightened. "GOHAN! Whatever you do, don't turn around!"

The boy was lost in his own emotions. He had almost kissed her! His heart was thumping, and his mind was blank. Just like a child told not to do something, he turned around. "Huh?"

Silence consumed the area. Even the Z-fighters were on edge. Word had spread through the grape vine that the massive energy they had felt before had been Gohan going super silver ape. Everyone minus Erasa and Sharpner were ready to make a move. There would be no way Satan City would survive if Gohan transformed again.

THUMP...THUMP

….

THUMP...THUMP

Videl clamped her eyes close. She could hear the thumping. He was transforming into that beast again! She was scared of what would happen, but it was her job to defend the city. How the hell was she suppose to do that against Gohan?

"Videl? Are you ok?"

Hesitantly, Videl cracked one of her eyes open. It was still the normal Gohan in his costume, minus the hair. "W-what?"

Gohan blushed, looking down at his feet. "Was it to soon? S-Sorry..."

"N-no it's not that you idiot!" Videl shook her head furiously blushing just as red, along with realizing that she had heard her own heart this time. "There's a full moon behind you!"

Like the kid he was at heart, Gohan looked behind him again. Then it finally clicked in his head. "Oh my Kami! Its a full moon! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you not to turn around you idiot!" Videl wound up and smacked him on top of his head with a balled fist. Vegeta chuckled to himself.

Clutching his hurting head, Gohan looked towards the angry Videl. "What did you expect me to do?"

"TO NOT LOOK!" Videl kept her fist balled, in case she needed to punch some more sense into this guy.

Gohan continued to rub his head. She didn't have to yell at him. Honestly, when you're told not to look at something, what's the first thing you want to do? Sheesh...wait.

"That's weird, I'm not changing." Gohan straightened up and looked at his arms. Sure enough, he remand the same.

Videl's rage ebbed, looking at Gohan. It was true, Gohan was still Gohan. "But, why? Its a full moon, right?"

Gohan shrugged. This was new to him too. He still had his tail, but he wasn't transforming. The Z-fighters let out a sigh of relief. Piccolo looked down at his student. "Maybe after that strange transformation, the need to transform after seeing a full moon is no longer needed."

Vegeta huffed, softly lifting off the building. He needed to get back to training. He nodded towards Bulma to let her know he was leaving. The blue haired woman smiled, shaking her head slightly.

Videl glared at Gohan, who shifted slightly infront of her nervously. This guy...there definitely was something special about him. And she wasn't referring to his powers. For her to put up with all this willingly...Videl smiled to herself. Maybe...she didn't really mind how fast things were going. Moving quickly so the boy couldn't react, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Both flushed red as the looked back at one another. Videl turned, heading towards her house. "See you later Gohan..."

Gohan rose a hand to offer a goodbye while his other one went for his now warm cheek, but his mind had left him. "Bye..."

A flash came from a black alleyway. Erasa looked to the camera wielder. "You get it?"

Chi-Chi was literally glowing with happiness. "YUP!"

**Author's Annotations:**

Ha! Got ya, didn't I?

PS: A blue moon isn't really blue. Its a rare occurrence when there are two full moon in the same month.


	30. Bed Time Bets

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 30 – Bed Time Bets

Gohan glanced up from his mound of homework to the calender. Tomorrow's day was circled, meaning that it would be the first day. The first day of training for Videl. He sighed, silently wishing that day would just come all ready. Ever since winter break hit, Chi-Chi had been loading him with homework that he supposedly would be missing since he was taking a semester off. This was more junior year in college homework than junior year in high school, but he didn't really mind. As soon as he finished the last of these math problems he would be done and could retreat to bed.

Downstairs however, Goten and Videl were just starting a board game. Neither were to tired at the moment, despite how late it was. One was excited that his big sister had come to play with him, the other excited that tomorrow was the big day. Not even Videl could contain her excitement when she thought about the next day. That Gohan was still childishly keeping her training a secret, and it seemed to be contagious cause she was childishly excited about it. The thought of sleep had yet to even enter her mind yet.

Goten looked up after claiming the red piece to play with. "So remember big sis. Who ever loses has to do a dare, ok?"

"Sure..." Videl's mind was on other things, one including her gaining the strength to lift a fully loaded bus with one hand. This super power business sure was going to make police work a lot easier.

Goten turned his attention down back to the board. "Trunks taught me this game...though he always wins...I always have to pull a prank on Vegeta and then run away."

Looking up to his baby sitter, Goten blinked. She looked like she was off in lala land again. Now that he thought about it, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Even Gohan every now and then would look the same way. It must have something to do with Gohan going off to train Videl. Goten was still split about the idea. His big brother was going to go away for a long time, and he didn't like that idea. Even worse that he would be taking Videl with him. He wouldn't get to see either of them for a few months...

"Hey, big sis?"

"Hmm...?" Videl seemed to still be off in her thoughts.

"Would it be ok if I came and visited you and Gohan every now and then while you're training?"

Videl finally returned to the land of the living. "Sure. We're just going to be training...oh, you got the game set up all ready?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head, smiling his toothy smile. "I've had it set up for about fifteen minutes now."

"Ah, well lets play then." Videl lightly blushed.

Goten looked up. "You sure you know the rules?"

"Sure I do." _Its only Trouble._

Goten smiled. "Yay! Lets play then!" _I'm gonna win for sure!_

-DBZ-

"It's not often you leave Gohan and Goten alone Chi-Chi. Are you getting soft in these times of peace too?" Bulma chuckled, trying to do her best Vegeta impression between her laughs.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine. Videl even went over there to watch Goten while Gohan finishes up his homework. And then they'll start their training tomorrow."

"But what about school? Isn't it starting up again tomorrow?" Bulma blinked. Chi-Chi let Gohan take a semester off?

Chi-Chi brought up her cup of tea and took a sip. "Gohan's going to be entering the World Martial Art's Tournament this upcoming May. If he wins it'll be like a huge scholarship. He could go where ever I-er...where ever he wants to go."

"The World Tournament? Now that brings back memories, huh?"

Chi-Chi's eyes seemed to wander for just a second, but she quickly regained her composure. "It sure does. And besides, it'll give Gohan a chance to stuff that belt down that blowhard Satan's mouth."

"Ah...so that's the real reason you're letting him fight, huh?"

Taking another sip of tea, the woman went silent. Bulma smiled to herself. "Will that Videl be there too?"

"I assumed that's why she's training with Gohan. With the competition I've seen that Hercule guy fight...they'll easily be fighting against each other eventually. It's actually pretty romantic..."

Bulma smiled. "It is, just like how you and Goku's story went."

Chi-Chi smiled as well, glancing up at the ceiling longingly. "Ya...but at least Gohan knows what a bride is."

-DBZ-

Gohan placed his pencil down onto his desk, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Finally he had finished that semester's homework. Standing up the teen stretched out, his muscles groaning as they moved for the first time in a long while.

KNOCK KNOCK

Turning around, he glanced at the closed door. "You can come in, I'm done."

Goten bounced in, leaving a blushing Videl at the door. Blinking, Gohan scooped up the hyperactive child. "Hey, it's way past your bed time, squirt. Mom would be ballistic."

"Big brother, big brother! Guess what! We're having a sleep over!" Ignoring his brother's unneeded warning, he continued speaking at break neck speeds. "I won in trouble so I dared Videl to have a sleep over with us!"

Turning to the supposed loser, Gohan blinked. Videl stood awkwardly in the doorway, her hands clasped together behind her back. She shifted from side to side as the red on her face continued to worsen.

"I didn't know...the loser had to take a dare..."

Gohan glanced back to his little brother who was smiling as usual. Looking back, Videl turned away from his gaze. "What do you mean by...sleepover?"

"We'll do the same thing as when Trunks comes over! We'll push our beds together. I don't mind sleeping in the middle."

Videl cursed herself and her luck. She had let the little bugger win, and then he sprung this on her as thanks. Apparently she had even agreed to it. It was about that point when she was readying to give him the Satan glare...but he beat her to it with his own eye technique. His eyes got big and his lip even quivered a bit. Damn he looked adorable when he looked at her like that. She even had to pass on telling him no to Gohan. She just didn't have the heart, and she hated feeling that weak...but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Gohan set the young saiyan down onto the ground. "Why do you want her to sleep on our two tiny little beds when Videl can just go home to her huge bed and we get our own to ourselves?"

Neither teens could have saw what happened next coming for miles. Goten's face blushed red and he looked down to his shoes, twisting one into the woodwork due to his shyness. "C-cause...I just want her to...she smells nice..."

Gohan blushed slightly, knowing full well what his younger brother was talking about. But still, what brought this on? Apparently, Goten wasn't completely a carbon copy of his father after all.

An uneasy silence filled the room. Goten continued to stare at his shoes while the two teens stood. Neither new what exactly to do with this new situation. Videl just wanted Gohan to sternly tell Goten no and that she had to go home. Looking towards her would be savior, she remembered just who Gohan was. If she couldn't tell this little guy no, there would be no way he could. But before anyone could make the next move, a flash of lightning settled the argument.

All three turned towards the window, the saiyans covering their ears when the thunder came. Gohan could feel the sweat covering his face as he turned to Videl with a sorry expression on his face. "Uh...Videl...you probably shouldn't fly in this weather..."

"But couldn't I just fly above the clouds?" Videl's face matched Gohan's, replacing the sorry with a shocked expression instead.

"Well...you could...but you'd probably have to dodge some lightning on the way up." Gohan smiled uneasily, to which Videl glared at him.

Goten tugged on the end of Videl's shirt. "It's to dangerous for you to fly home. You're staying here!"

His eyes got big again and his lip started to do its thing. Videl cursed her luck. She had no choice in the matter.

-DBZ-

Piccolo looked over Dende's shoulder as the young guardian swished a finger back and forth. "What are you doing...?"

Dende didn't bother to look. He just continued to keep his gaze focused down off the lookout towards earth. "Nothing...there's some tree's over there that need water."

"So you summoned a giant lightning storm that happens to be right over Gohan's house just because the trees were thirsty?" The sound of his voice made it quite evident that he didn't believe it for a second.

"Yup." Dende knew Piccolo knew, but he didn't care. Revenge was a dish best served cold...cold and wet.

Piccolo just turned and walked away. He wasn't involved. Not at all. This job had been passed to the youth, the next generation. What they did with what they were given was of no concern to him...he was retired...he...he didn't care...

Dende smiled slyly. "You should be happy! I'm just getting back at Videl. Gohan would probably thank me if he knew I was doing this."

Piccolo huffed. He didn't concern himself with that mushy human stuff.

-DBZ-

There lay Videl, covered up by blankets with rockets and space aliens on them. But as much and as hard as she tried, she couldn't be mad at the small chibi child clinging to her arm in sleep. She, however, could be upset at its larger brother. Damn him, why didn't he say that she could just sleep on the couch. Well, he had suggested that he be the one to sleep down there, but Goten had firmly held his ground. It just _wasn't_ a slumber party if they didn't all sleep in the same room. Sleep...she really wished that she could do that. But with the current raging storm outside coupled with the fact that this was her first time in a boys bed, be it with his little brother or not.

Weren't saiyans suppose to have super hearing? How did they fall asleep with lightning and thunder every ten seconds? With a slow and quiet sigh, the girl closed her eyes in yet another attempt to fall asleep.

Gohan's ears twitched when they heard Videl sigh. Even with the raging storm outside, all his senses seemed to be focused on her. His eyes could faintly make out Goten clinging to the girls arm in his sleep...lucky little...his saiyan ears heard every breath she took in and out. His nose took in the new smell that she added to the bed. It had been a few months since the Halloween kiss...well, kiss on the cheek, but Gohan had thought about it every day sense then. The weird thing was...after that night it seemed like nothing had changed. Besides Erasa switching seats with Videl, and looking at something in her purse/bag thing every now and then causing her face to scrunch up with an extremely bubbly smile...which was weird cause the blond would always look at him after the bag with that smile...and when he got home his mother would have that same smile as the Erasa...

Did they know something? Gohan rolled to his back, looked up from Videl to the ceiling. Their relationship hadn't changed since then. They had class together, ate lunch together, and he would train her on the weekends. As far as Gohan could tell, things between him and Videl had continued to be exactly the same since then...but even so. His mother and Erasa seemed to know something. It must have something to do with their accursed woman's intuition...that's the only way. How else could they possibly know?

"Gohan..?" It was quiet, but just loud enough for him to hear it.

Turning his head to see who he was talking to in the dark, he tried to talk as quietly as he could so Goten wouldn't wake up. "What is it?.."

"I blame you for this..." Gohan nearly fell out of the bed. His fault?

"M-my fault? How?"

"You could have told him no...or you could have flown me back home. Couldn't you just split the storm in two with some attack or something?"

Gohan sweat dropped. Well...he probably could have, but it seemed a little excessive at the time. "You know how Goten gets when he's got his mind on something... If we hadn't given in...I could see him gathering all the dragon balls together just to make a wish so we'd have to."

"Don't try to pin this on your brother, Gohan." Videl's voice was a tad loud, and Gohan's saiyan eyes could make out a glare aiming right at him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Gohan's voice continued to grow with Videl's. Neither wanting to admit fault to their current situation.

Videl grumbled. Half a year ago she would have killed these two and herself for being where she was now..."Exactly. You did nothing."

Silence returned to the dark room. Both teens were blushing, glancing around uneasily. Videl wiggled her fingers as they started to tingle. The chibi was hugging her arm a tad bit to tight. She tried her best to not look at him. She wanted to be mad at Gohan for a while longer, and looking at Goten sleeping like that would make it harder to keep said anger.

"I'm sorry."

That caught Videl off guard. Damn, he was sorry. And by the sounds of it, he actually meant it too. Seriously...how does someone stay mad at these people?

Gohan just decided to bite the bullet on this one. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he did something wrong...but having Videl upset with him didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Oh, its fine..." A little upset with herself at how she so easily gave in, she closed her eyes and tried to let the rain lull her to sleep.

_You know what you have to do! Remember the movie!_

Videl's eyes shot open. That was Erasa's voice for sure. But...she was thousands of miles away right now. There would be no way for her to hear her...and what movie? What was she suppose to do?

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"Did...uh...you hear something just now?"

"You mean besides the thunder and the rain outside?"

Rolling her eyes, she tried to remember what apparently her inner Erasa had told her to remember. The only movie that she had watched with Erasa in the past year was that lousy love flick that had almost made her gag with all the cheesy one liners. She didn't mind cheese, but to much can be a very bad thing.

Though, there was that one part where the main guy kind of reminded her of Gohan. He had gotten the chick into his bed and had been biding his time, waiting for her to make the first move. They had been childhood friends or something. The girl was the head cheer leader or something and the guy had been the short chubby nerd. In high school the guy had asked the girl out but she said that she just wanted to stay friends. Fast forward quite a few years, the nerd had worked his ass off and had turned into quite the ladies man. He went back home for some holiday and found that girl working at some coffee shop. He had decided that he would get revenge on her, getting her to sleep with him and then leave for home the next day.

But when he had her in bed, his better judgment kicked in. He couldn't do it...even thought it seemed that the girl really wanted him too...wait...had Videl really paid that good of attention to the movie? Gah...damn that blond...

Well, that was the movie...but what was she suppose to remember about it? After the guy had chickened out, they had just slept in the same bed for the rest of the night, quite awkwardly and very similar to what was happening now...was that what her inner Erasa meant?

Videl wiggled her toes with nervousness and she felt her cheeks start to burn. Slowly she glanced over at the dark form of Gohan. His breathing wasn't steady yet...he was still awake. "G-Gohan?"

One of the boy's eyes cracked open. "Hmm?"

"My...er...my toes are cold..." She forcibly gulped down in nervousness. She couldn't believe she had just asked that.

Now both Gohan's eyes opened. "You want another blanket?"

Videl nearly fell out of the bed...it was impossible to be romantic with this guy. "N-no...I just wanted to tell you..."

"Um...ok.." Gohan blinked. If they were cold...wouldn't she need more blankets? What did she want him to do about it?

Something tapped into his arm, causing him to look down. Under the blankets, one of Goten's legs had come undone from Videl's arm and it was poking into him. His brother's foot felt extremely warm. Maybe Videl should just put her feet near Goten's to warm them up. The common sense gears slowly started to turn, the cobwebs breaking from their current resting place inside Gohan's head. If she wanted him to know that her toes were cold...that meant she wanted his feet to warm up with?

A red hue that was only matched by the one he had gotten when Videl kissed him covered his face. Gohan looked over to see a slightly disheartened look on her face. That had to be it then...ahh! B-but...uh...

_That should be a headline on some tabloid! I can see it now. Saiyaman doesn't have enough guts to make a Move!_

Gohan's head whipped around so fast that it almost hurt. That had been Krillin, no doubt about it. But...that wasn't possible. Shaking his head lightly, he turned his attention back to the problem at hand. Maybe that was why things had stayed the same. He hadn't tried to change anything. But now he could, and all he had to do...was open his mouth and say it...that's all...just...just...say it...

"Uh...Videl?"

Gohan could faintly see her head shoot up, rather quickly too. "Ya?"

"If, uh...you're cold or something...you could come over here...I'm pretty warm under all these covers..."

Videl's blush quickly matched Gohan's, even though neither could see. He actually figured it out...give it a few minutes for it to sink in...but he still figured it out... Clenching her teeth together so their damn rattling would stop, Videl slowly slide her arm from Goten's death grip. She scooted over the chibi, trying not to wake him.

Biting his own tongue, Gohan slithered his arms around Videl as she laid down next to him. She slowly backed up into his chest, lacing her fingers with Gohan's as they finished snuggling together. Neither had the guts nor the will to talk...but the silence was nice. They noticed that the lightning had stopped, and the relaxing sound of rain hitting the roof filled the room. The closed their eyes contently, smiling at the new comfortable warmth the other was giving.

Gohan's smile grew a little bit larger however, due to his new discovery. Her toes weren't even cold.

-DBZ-

Goten opened his eyes slowly. He could hear the birds that were in the trees near the window. It was about this time that the young saiyan always woke up. Getting up onto his knees, he rubbed his eyes.

"Where's big sister?"

She was no longer where she had laid down to sleep at his side. Glancing over, he noticed that both Gohan and Videl were sleeping quite closely together. Tilting his head, the young one smiled. That looked comfortable, and he wanted to join in too. Squirming around a little under the covers, he rested his head on Videl's lap, thinking that looked like the most comfortable place to rest his head.

Goten's eyes closed, but then opened again. Confusion covered his face. "Huh? That's weird..."

Getting up onto his knees, he turned around to face Videl.

-DBZ-

Bulma quietly landed her jet car near the front of the Son household. Chi-Chi quickly jumped out followed by a yawning Trunks.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Bulma. There just would have been no way for me to fly home in that weather last night."

"It was nothing. We got to talk more anyway. Feel free to come over more often!"

Trunks rubbed his eyes. It was early...and he wanted to go back to bed...why did he have to come to see Gohan and his girlfriend off?

The three of them had almost made it to the door, when a loud crashing sound came from the second story of the house.

"AHHHHHH!"

Trunks blinked, looking towards the house in surprise. Bulma glanced up at the window where the sound had come from. Chi-Chi blinked. "Goten?"

The front door burst open, relieving one Goten with pure fear etched into his face. "Mom! Bulma! Trunks! We need help! Its Videl!"

The two mothers grew worried as well. It wasn't often Goten got legitimately scared about something. Trunks just blinked, curious about what had his friend so worked up. "What happened to her?"

Goten flailed his arms around. "It's horrible! Her balls are missing!"

Silence filled the surrounding area. Chi-Chi looked down at her son, trying to figure out what on earth he was trying to say. After a few quiet seconds, Trunks burst into a loud laughing fit as he fell over and started rolling on the ground. Bulma's face reddened, her mind forcibly dragged back to the time when Goku had said the same thing to her...

"Gohan!"

"It wasn't me!"

CLANG!

The four downstairs turned to face the new sounds coming from upstairs. Not wanting to miss anything, they all rushed into the house and up the stairs to Gohan's doorway. Popping their heads in, they found one extremely red faced Videl with a frying pan standing over one Gohan cowering in fear with his hands over one lump that was all ready forming.

Trunks blinked in amazement, a blue color slightly covering his face. "How'd she get a frying pan?"

Goten shrugged. "I dun-know..."

Bulma's face got even redder, her being the only one of the new group to know exactly what had happened.

**Author's Annotations:**

Well, chapter 30 marks the end of the romance mini ark thing of the tournament saga. Whoo...hopefully I did a good job. Romance is not my strong suit. Why'd I choose it for my first story you might ask? As soon as I figure it out I'll let you know. I've been asking that myself over the past few chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will show what Gohan plans to teach Videl, and then their be a little dbz fast forward magic to the beginning of the tournament. Finally, I'll get to do some fighting again!

Oh, and for those who don't get that ending, watch the dragonball episode where Master Roshi is introduced...and make sure that its the one that isn't toned down for young people.


	31. Goku's Back!

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 31 – Goku's Back!

Gohan rubbed the rather large bump on his head as carefully as he could. It was official, a girl who can control her energy can hit a lot harder than a mother who could not. Especially with a frying pan. Gohan was still trying to figure out what the hell had exactly happened that morning. He could remember hearing Goten scream out which had woke him up. But after that it was all a blur...he could remember some bare skin and Videl getting really pissed. Blushing slightly, he looked up from his sitting position to Videl who was sitting across the table from him.

Videl glared at Gohan out of the corner of her eye. A red blush covered her face as she shifted uneasily around in the chair. His eyes seemed to be looking right through her, and it made her feel uneasy. His little brother had been the one to...to...uhhhhggg...likely story...

"Can we just start training all ready?" Videl faced her teacher so her glare hit him full force.

Gohan stiffened up, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "S-sure! You ready to find out what we'll be doing?"

"You're finally going to tell me?" Her face changed to a more curious one, but Videl tried to hold onto her anger despite how hard it was.

Gohan nodded, pulling out a notebook and a marker seemingly out of nowhere. "Well, I figured I'd take you to all the places the Z-fighters went to train when they were starting out."

"Wait, the who now? Is this the training you went though?" Videl gave up at being mad at Gohan, looking down at what he was getting ready to show her.

"Oh, uh, the Z-fighters er warriors. Some tv guy gave us that name a long time ago when I was about five. Its when those aliens landed and attacked, remember my story about Vegeta? And no...for my training I was left out in the woods for about a half a year and then I just spared with Piccolo."

With a slow nod from Videl signaling that she somewhat understood, Gohan looked down to his paper as he started to draw.

"Like I said, we'll be doing all the same things that my dad and the rest of them did. We got till May, so it should be fine."

"G-Gohan...where did you learn to draw?"

"Huh?"

At the base of the piece of paper was a small wiggly circle with a house on it. In front of the house were some bubbly looking people, that had a few differences to make them represent the turtle hermit along with his turtle. Towards the middle of the paper was the start of a large tower that went all the way to the top of the page. At the base was a bubble picture of Videl with her cut hair. In the middle there was a small bubble containing a cat and a man with long hair and a sword. Further up towards the top was a guy with antenna's holding a stick along with another man with some freaky eyes. Further up in what looked like space were some weird drawn stars and something that looked like a tiny planet that had most of the rest of the bubble people. Finishing up the piece of...work...was another man with antennas, a man with hair that looked like fire, another with spiky hair going every way possible, two who looked like the chibi's, a...woman, and one last one that looked something like Gohan with a bang of hair going down his forehead. All in all, it looked like something a 5 year old would draw.

"What do you mean? It looks fine to me."

"Gohan...I'm an honest person...so I can't lie to you. It looks like Goten drew this."

Outside the dining room, Goten crossed his arms and pouted, mumbling to himself. "I can draw better than that...**I** stay in the lines."

Chi-Chi sighed. She had caught a glimpse from where she was washing dishes. It was true. As hard as she had tried, art was just the one subject Gohan just couldn't get.

"_Ya Gohan! It looks like something Goten would draw! Hehee."_

Gohan dropped the marker he had been holding onto, it falling onto the table with a loud clank that filed the silent house followed by a crashing plate that fell from Chi-Chi's hands.

"_Uh...guys? You ok?"_

"D-dad?"

"_Who else would it be!"_

"I-is that really you dad?"

"That's dad?" Goten looked up towards the ceiling, tugging on Gohan's pants leg.

Chi-Chi's eyes were all ready starting to water as she choked the words out of her mouth. "Goku...Goku is that really you?"

"_Come on guys. I all ready told you it was me! King Kai's helping me talk to you from Other-world right now."_

Videl looked up at the ceiling with the rest of the group, feeling slightly uneasy as her Other-world guide started to talk magically out of nowhere. How was he doing that?

"What's up dad?" Gohan stood up from his chair, an incredibly childlike smile covering his face.

"_Well, Pikkon finally payed me back those credits he owes me, so I got good news! I'll be coming back to earth for the tournament this year!"_

"Daddy's coming back?" Goten asked nervously, looking around at the group of people in the room.

Chi-Chi could no longer hold it in. Her tears started to roll down her face. "You're coming back?"

"_Ya...only for a day, but we'll just have to make sure to make it count!"_

"That's great dad! I'll make sure to call everyone! We'll get everyone together for the tournament! Aww this is going to be great!"

"_Actually, could you let me tell everyone Gohan? I wanna talk to them myself. Besides...you have to help your girl friend get ready too! Hey Videl! Long time no see!"_

Gohan flushed slightly in embarrassment. That last part sounded a lot like teasing, even his father was teasing him about it now. Videl also turned bright red and glanced down at the ground in hopes that would hide it from everyone else.

"_Well, I should get going. Got a lot of people to talk to! See ya there everyone!"_

Silence filled the room. Videl glanced over to Gohan, finding that he was actually shaking. He looked so happy...she couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of him.

Gohan couldn't contain himself. "This is going to be GREAT!"

-DBZ-

Vegeta threw fist after fist at a shadow in front of him in the gravity room. He could feel it as if it was happening around him right now. That power that the others had found. He wanted that power so badly it almost hurt. They were...they were teasing him. Taunting him. Grunting, he threw a kick. Sweat pored off him. He was pushing his limits, but that was the story of his life. If he didn't push it, he wouldn't get anywhere. "I'll catch up to you...Kakarrot. You just wait, soon I'll be the strongest!"

"_Achoo!"_

Vegeta nearly fell out of his saiyan boots. After regaining balance, he looked towards the top of the gravity room. "...Kakarrot?"

"_King Kai, can dead people have allergies? … Oh, hey Vegeta! Good news! We'll get that rematch sooner than we thought."_

"What? What do you mean!"

"_Im coming back to fight in the World Martial Art's tournament this May!"_

"Your...your coming back?"

"_Well, only for a day. But we'll definitely get our rematch in before I have to go back."_

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Finally a chance showed itself. He would finally beat him. Finally he would regain his spot as the strongest saiyan. Vegeta could hardly contain himself, causing his permanent scowl to transform into a small smile.

"_Oh ya! Hey, Vegeta! I need to ask ya to do something so we can fight without holding back."_

-DBZ-

Fast forward to May 7th, the day of the tournament. The Z warriors and their families had all gathered at Master Roshi's island in preparation. Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Turtle, Piccolo, even Puar, and Oolong had gathered to see the fighters off. There just was a few last things to do, and one last person to wait for.

Bulma pulled a bag off of her back and opened it up, dropping its content onto the ground. Out rolled 7 magical orange balls.

"Shenron! Come forth!"

The words echoed over the ocean. At first it was silent. Slowly but surely however, the sky turned black. The waves near the island started to grow. Lightning arched in the sky, lighting up the darkness. Finally, the dragon itself shot out from the dragonballs, filling up the sky with its twist and turns. With a low grumble, the dragon looked down at the people on the island.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED THE ETERNAL DRAGON. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. NOW STATE YOUR WISH."

Yamcha looked up towards the dragon, shielding his eyes from the glowing light. "Man, I never get used to that."

Bulma glanced up towards the dragon, but then back at her husband. "You sure Goku told you to do this?"

"Why would I lie woman? Us saiyans have gotten so strong that we might accidentally blow up the earth if we aren't careful. It would be easier if we didn't have to worry about it. Just make the damn wish!"

"Fine, you know you don't have to be so pushy about it. Eternal Dragon! We wish that for 24 hours, any innocent bi-standards caught in the crossfire of any fighters attack will be safe!"

"GRRAAHHH! THIS WISH IS NOT EASY! … BUT IT HAS BEEN GRANTED! I LEAVE NOW-"

In a flash of blinding light, the dragon descended back into the seven balls. With a burst of energy they all took off into the sky, separating and flying off in different directions to be hidden again for another year.

"Wow! Man, it sure is cool to see that again!"

The entire mass of people on the island turned around to find Fortuneteller Baba floating next to none other than Goku Son.

"Hiya guys! What's up?"

Their spiky haired hero smiled his classic toothy smile while rubbing the back of his head. He looked exactly the same as the day he died. Well, except he was in his normal state and he had a halo now. He was in his normal orange gi, and he definitely felt and looked stronger. The group had varying expressions of surprise on their faces, range from Vegeta's slightly opened mouth to Gohan's nearly teary eyed smile all the way to Goten and Trunk's confused eyes.

The first to snap out of it were Chi-Chi and Gohan. The two ran towards Goku, Chi-Chi wrapping herself around her husband while Gohan put his hands on their shoulders. Chi-Chi understandably couldn't contain herself, and she started to cry into Goku's gi, forgetting about her extended family watching their families reunion. "G-Goku...oh, Goku...I've missed you so much..."

Goku's smile changed into a more serious one as he held his wife. "I missed _you_ Chi-Chi..."

Gohan looked on at his father. It seemed like it had been so long since he could see him...to be able to touch his shoulder, to feel his father's energy next to him...it had been to long since that battle with Cell. "Father...its really you."

Goku looked over to his oldest, smiling proudly. "You bet it is Gohan. You've become a fine young man."

Krillin sniffled, trying his best to hold back his happy tears. His best friend was back. It had been a long seven years without him. It was good to have him back, even if it was just for a day. 18 stood in the back as she held Marron. The small girl looked up at her mother with confused eyes. "Who's dat mommy?"

18 looked down at her daughter, taken back at first. Slowly though, a smile crossed her face as she looked back up at the man in question. "He's your daddy's best friend."

"His bwest fwend? How come I hawvent seen him befo?"

"He's...been gone on a trip for a long time...but he's come back just for today for a visit."

Master Roshi looked on with pride at his former student. "Its good to have you back Goku."

Piccolo just smiled silently, equally as happy to see Goku again as everyone else.

Puar and Oolong both smiled, holding back their sniffles of joy. They both looked at their old friend, with memories of their adventures playing through their head. "Goku...!"

Yamcha smiled. "All right Goku!"

Bulma smiled softly, remembering all that had happened since she had found that kid in the woods. A lot of things sure had happened. Everything from evil demons to aliens to time travelers. "Goku, its good to see you again..."

Goten peered up at his older look-alike from behind his mother. He unconsciously gripped at the back of her pants leg from his nervousness, catching the woman's attention. Chi-Chi looked down at him, quickly drying her tears.

"Oh, Goten...Goten... Do you want to meet your daddy?"

Chi-Chi and Gohan split for a second, allowing Goten and Goku to look at each other for a few quiet seconds. Goku looked at his youngest son with an emotionless yet curious expression, putting the small boy on edge. After the quiet moments passed however, Goku's smile returned as big as ever.

"Hey look! He's like a mini me! Come on up here squirt!"

Holding his arms out, the smiling father chuckled when the small boy hesitated at first but then jumped into his arms. Goten clung to Goku's chest for all he was worth, hugging his newly found father as much as he could. Tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. Goku quickly pried the boy off and set him on his shoulder, smiling proudly.

"You're a strong one just like your dad, huh?"

"Haha! You bet!" The small boy nuzzled his cheek against his fathers for a second, both of them smiling the exact same smile.

Trunks looked questioningly at Goku. It was the first time he had saw the warrior since he was just a few years old, and he couldn't remember him. "Hey dad...is this the guy? He looks funny."

Vegeta chuckled, his eyes locked on Goku. For a split second, Goku looked up from his family and met eyes with him. Not a word was said, either physically or telegraphically...there simply was no need. The fires in their eyes was enough for now. Their time to fight was soon to come.

"Yes son...that's him. That's Kakarrot."

-DBZ-

"So you guys aren't coming?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nah, we'll just watch you on tv. If we went they'd probably put together that you mystery fighters have something to do with Capsule Corp, especially if you guys go all out. And the last thing I want is a bunch of reporters on my front lawn."

Vegeta huffed. He had suggested an idea to solve that problem permanently, but like all his ideas it was shot down. Apparently killing annoying people was frowned upon. Strange earthling customs...

Goku scratched his head. "Then who's all going?"

"Just you fighters. Tien said that he was going to meet ya there. We'll be cheering for you!" Bulma waved as the fighters started to get ready to take off.

"Make sure one of you wins that prize! We need that money for Gohan and Goten's college expenses!" Chi-Chi liked her odds, but telling them a few more times wouldn't hurt.

Krillin blinked. "The kids 7 years old...cant he fight in next years tournament? You know, so I have a chance?"

Chi-Chi glared down the now haired monk out of the corner of her eye. Sensing the danger, Krillin slowly started to float up into the sky. "W-well, we better get going! Don't want to be late or anything."

18 walked over to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Though her face barely changed, both woman's intuitions picked up on it.

"Please take care of Marron while I'm gone. She shouldn't be any trouble."

Chi-Chi's mood pulled a 180 as a comforting smile crossed her face. "Of course! Don't worry about a thing. If we can handle saiyan kids, we can handle your daughter."

"Of course! We'll make sure to keep Roshi as far away as possible." Bulma smiled, pointing to the old hermit in question.

"HEY! I take offense to that! I'm not even gonna to be here!"

"You're not?" Yamcha looked down at his old master, slightly surprised.

"Of course I'm goin! There's gonna be super saiyan caliber fights at this Tournament! Like hell I'm gonna watch it on the tv! I'm gonna watch in person!"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, sighing slightly. "Well, that's one less problem to worry about 18. We'll take good care of her."

Marron giggled happily as she was handed over. "Yay! Auntie Chi-Chi, can we pway Sleeping Pwinces again?"

18 smiled happily, turning to her husband who was all ready in the air. Krillin waved down to the ground. "Make sure to root for daddy, ok sweaty?"

"Yay! Daddy's the stwangest! Youw win for sure!"

Krillin glanced around at his competition. "Uh...of course I will! After all...I am the strongest!"

-DBZ-

"**I AM THE STRONGEST!**"

Videl was _just_ about ready to kill him. That had to be at least to 50th time he said that, and they had only landed on Papaya Island about 4 minutes ago. He had both hands up in peace signs, his afro bouncing as much as ever. Honestly...were they really related?

Videl scanned the area. She couldn't sense Gohan, so he must not be there yet. Though her range still wasn't that great. It was hard to pinpoint one kind of energy, and differentiate it from the others around it. She looked down at her fists, gloved with her fighting gloves. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. This was it. All that training with Gohan was about to be put to the test. She had headed his request, and was waring turtle school colors. She had her favorite fighting shoes and shorts on. Draped over that loosely was a blue sleeveless shirt that said Fight in orange coloring with an orange short sleeve shirt under that.

Her father was in his standard fighting outfit. And he was answering reporters questions left and right.

"So Mr Satan, do you think you'll get much of a challenge this year?"

"Well, the fighters here are of course the best. If you let your guard down for even a second it could be all over...for anyone else that is. But for me? BWAHAAHAA! I'll mop the floor with these fighters just like I always do."

Videl forced the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what was coming. Gohan was going to be fighting this year. A small smile crossed her face. Looks like there's gonna be a new champ this year.

-DBZ-

The Z-fighters landed on a scarcely populated part of Papaya town. They could see the new stadium from there still, the thing really was massive. Yamcha chuckled to himself. "Hopefully no one will recognize me in my old orange gi. I don't want to be giving out autographs all day."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Oh stop showing off. All of us could be in the majors if we wanted to."

"Hehe. Now that would be a team! There'd be no one who could beat us! We'd be the first base ball team to go undefeated!" Yamcha's eyes changed to dollar signs. Think of the money!

Goku, as nonchalantly as he could, which wasn't vary much. scooted over to Krillin and whispered in his ear. "So, uh...you wanna tell me why 18's here?"

"What do ya mean Goku?"

"Well...uh...last I saw was her flying off the lookout. I've been training a lot so I haven't been paying much attention to you guy's every day lives. Did she join our side?"

Krillin smiled, blushing slightly as he proudly put his hands behind his head. "Well, you could say that. It was all my doing really."

"You? Really?" Goku blinked, much to Krillin's annoyance.

"Didn't you see Marron back on Roshi's island?"

"That little blond girl? Ya I saw her. Why?"

A vain started to pop out of Krillin's forehead as he tried to spell it out for his best bud. "She's our kid, 18's and mine!"

"W-what! How! What? Really!...you?"

A low growl escaped from Krillin's throat. "Yes me..."

"Darn...I never thought you had it in ya."

"Hmmm..." Krillin looked to his side. Why'd he miss Goku again?

"But wait, how do androids have 'baby's' Krillin?"

Krillin nearly tripped over the sidewalk. 18 just continued to walk to the front of the group, effectively hiding her blush.

"G-Goku...as it turns out she started as a human. Dr Gero just tweaked her up a bit."

"Oh...well...congratulations!"

"Thank you-"

Goten jumped up onto his father's shoulder. "But mommy said that the stork brings babies to the parents. Why would it matter if she's an andor...and...an...android?"

"Storks don't bring babies you idiot. That's just something parents say to trick you." Trunks rolled his eyes. Honestly, Goten sure could be clueless.

Goten looked down at his friend, confused as ever. "But then where do they come from?"

"They come from those XXX stores you see in big cities. Duh."

"Oh...really?"

Gohan silently let go a sigh of relief when they made it to the entrance. Thankfully the chibi's conversation was cut short. The group of fighters stood in front of the entrance, the wind softly blowing by them. The anticipation was growing. Each and every fighter there knew this was going to be something special to see and partake in. The greatest World Martial Art's Tournament was about to start, and the drive and yearning to fight each other was quickly approaching uncontrollable limits. This was definitely going to be something truly magni-

Goku pointed at the sign in station. "Ah! Look, Look! Its Jacki Chung! Jacki, hey Jacki! You're still alive? This is great! I hope we get to fight again!"

Master Roshi, in his costume, glanced at the fighters, freezing in place. Damn, he had almost slipped away and signed in before anyone had noticed too.

**Author's Annotations:**

The return of the legendary Jacki Chung! Hehe. Funny times lay ahead, rest assured. But finally, finally we're getting back into some fighting! Hopefully I did the romance of Gohan and Videl some justice. I really was nervous about that. Fighting however is something I feel like I know how to do. Don't stop reading now by all means. We got some super battles coming up. And no threat of anyone dieing either! Nope, this is going to be a legit tournament. No interruptions, no big bad evil people in need of a whoop-en, and no threat to the planet what so ever. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Here's a sneak peek of the lineup! Remember, I picked these randomly out of a hat for maximum randomness. Even I'm pretty excited about this! I picked the tournament style they use at the end of the DragonBall Z series, mainly cause I couldn't come up with a way for Hercule to make it to the finals without it. So basically the winner of bracket 1 and bracket 2 will fight each other for the title of this years hero. Then the hero will take on the champ himself, Hercule! … Anyway, Im taken bets! Not really, but feel free to try and make a call on who's gonna win it all this year!

1. Krillin

2. Blast

3. Goten

4. Trunks

5. Vegeta

6. 17

7. Goku

8. Gohan

9. Videl

10. Yamcha

11. Jacki Chung

12. Upa

13. Piccolo

14. Konkichi

15. Tien

16. 18


	32. Ready? Set?

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 32 – Ready? ... Set...!

"It's been so long Jacki Chung! What've you been up to all this time?"

Master Roshi looked up to Goku, slightly shaking. "Well...I figured I'd come out of retirement to put you whipper snappers like Mr Satan in his place! Ya- that's it."

"Kakarrot...you do realize that's the old perv, right?"

"Huh? No he's not Vegeta...this is Jacki Chung! I fought him the first time I entered in this tournament. What were you guys ... cousins or something?"

Master Roshi couldn't' believe it. He was being given a way out. "Uh, yup! I'm that old Turtle Hermits couz."

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and the rest just looked on with varying levels of bewilderment. Goku had to just be playing along...right?

"Ahm, Mr Jacki Chung. You're papers are in order. Now all you must do is hit the punching machine to enter into the preliminary rounds."

The group turned to the official looking man behind the wooden entrance table. His head was still looking down at the papers, and yet he gave off a presence that made you feel like he still was watching you. Standing to the side of him was a rather large machine with a brown cushion on a spring protruding out. This had never been there before, what was it?

"The what now sonny?"

"In recent years, in order to prevent injuries, participants need to be able to punch at least over an 75 to enter the tournament. To many people were trying to enter and getting hurt."

"Oh, well, sure then. I'll hit your contraption." Master Roshi, or Jacki Chung as it were, took his position in front of the punching machine. The hermit pulled his fist back, and putting as much force into it as he could without making his muscles expand to much and rip through his shirt, punched forward. The machine took the punishment, and numbers started to appear on the display. For the first time the official looked up, and his eyes nearly left their resting spots.

"T-two hundred and four..." How was that possible? The highest the champ had ever gotten was in the one hundreds...but this old looking man just hit higher.

Krillin cracked his knuckles, getting ready to go. "Remember, try to hold back everyone. No need to stand out to much right away." Vegeta scoffed at the idea, but the rest of the group nodded. Jacki walked back to the group while Krillin walked up and got ready to punch.

The poor official barely had time to recover before Krillin as lightly as he could tapped the machine with a light punch. The numbers rolled, and once again they caught the man off his guard. "Two hundred fifty two..."

Gohan then walked up next. "Three hundred and nine..."

Then 18. "Four hundred thirty six..."

"That your idea of holding back?" Krillin chuckled. 18 just growled. "It's not my fault."

Piccolo walked up. "Two hundred eighty seven..."

Then Yamcha. "Two hundred sixty six..."

Goku walked up. "Three hundred ninety two..."

Vegeta followed after Goku. "Three hundred ninety nine..."

With a happy smirk, Vegeta walked back to the group. Trunks walked up next, followed by Goten. The young boys finally shook the official out of his mystified state. "W-whoa whoa there kids. This is for big grown ups. You'll have to fight in the junior division, the sign in for that is on the south end of the stadium."

"What! But we want to fight with the grown ups!"

"Rules are rules! You have to be able to hit over a 75 to fight in the real competition."

"Can you believe this Goten? They're gonna make us fight with the little kids!"

"What? That's no fun!"

Krillin silently thanked Kami for being kind and understanding, but Goku walked up to the official. "Couldn't you let them at least try? I'm sure they'll be able to handle themselves."

Krillin flailed his arms around in protest, but no one besides 18 took notice. The official shifted his glasses back up his nose from where they had fallen down from the previous shock. "Tell you what, if you both can hit the machine and get over a 75, it's fine with me."

The two boy's got devious smiles on their faces, giving Gohan a slight feel of uneasiness. With Goten living out in the woods and Trunk's father being Vegeta...the one thing these kids had not learned how to do was hold back. The two chibi's walked in front of the machine and fell into their fighting stances. In perfect unison, both jumped up and thrust a fist forward. With a battle cry their father's would be proud of, they let loose upon the poor machine. As soon as their fists made contact, it transformed into shrapnel and flew backwards in a heap of twisted metal and wires. It crashed through the outer wall before coming to a crashing halt at the base of a tree.

Both chibi's smiled proudly, admiring their work. Gohan slapped his face, groaning slightly. Yamcha and Krillin looked on with amused faces. Master Roshi blinked a few times. Darn these youngsters. When they were holding back as best as they could, they still hit as hard as he could when he was trying his near best. Vegeta laughed, walking up to where the young warriors were standing. "I couldn't have done better myself."

-DBZ-

The small group slowly made their way through the packed walkways that was the stadium. Compared to this, the last tournament they had been to was the regional. This place was huge! It had a large stadium in the middle with a nearly equally sized building to the side where the prelims would be held. They had to be there for preliminaries in two hours, so they figured they'd walk around and check out all the new stuff.

There were vendors selling everything from Hercule T-shirts to puppet shows. Krillin could feel a sweat drop forming when he noticed one specific vendor selling Hercule action figures with real Satan punch action. "This place sure has changed."

Piccolo grumbled. "Its like a circus..."

"Hey daddy? I'm hungry." Goten tugged on his father's arm as his stomach roared, getting everyone in the immediate area's attention.

Goku chuckled, picking up his youngest and putting him on his shoulder. "Well then lets find some food! I can smell the hotdogs from here!"

"Kakarrot, you can't possibly like those meat sticks. Don't you know what's in those things?"

"...but they taste good. Besides, food is food. Lets go!"

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta took the lead. Following the saiyan noses, the group started to zero in on what they presumed would be a few food vendors. As they were nearing their destination however, a mob of people over took them as they were running.

"I cant believe he's here!"

"I didn't know he was a martial artist? I definitely need to get his autograph."

The group blinked, looking toward where they were running. Yamcha especially looked curiously over at the person who everyone was making the fuss about. Krillin chuckled, elbowing Yamcha in his side. "Heh, aren't they suppose to be asking for your autograph?"

Yamcha huffed, suppressing an annoyed chuckle. As the group looked over the mob, a pale colored man with ripped jeans, a black short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeved one, an orange neckerchief, icy blue eyes, and strait long hair waved off the mobbing fans. "Really, I can't give any autographs right now. I have to get ready to fight."

Someone, presumably a reporter flung a microphone into 17's face. "17, are you really here to fight or are you just here to watch Mr Satan fight?"

17 chuckled. "No...I'm here to fight. Who knows...maybe I'll even get a chance to fight the champ. Now that would be something..."

Not wanting to answer any more questions, the android pushed his way through the crowd and met up with the Z-fighters, who mostly were watching him with slightly surprised expressions. 18 smiled, walking up to her brother and gave him a sisterly hug. "I'm glad you could make it with your busy schedule."

17, reluctantly, hugged his sister back. "Its no problem. It's been a while anyway, so I want to see how rusty I've gotten."

Yamcha, along with the rest of the group behind him, approached the two. "So...er, are you famous or something?"

The icy blue eyes slowly swayed toward the man asking the question, sending shivers down Yamcha's spine. "I guess. You make one good rock song and then boom, you're a house hold name."

Yamcha slowly inched back, the stare he was getting putting him seriously on edge. 17 looked over the group 18 now called family, so now by default was also his family. That would take some getting used to for the android...but he'd do it because his sister had asked him to.

The saiyans, no longer able to control themselves, started to make their way toward the food court, which they could tell was very close. As the rest of the group slowly started to follow, 17 locked eyes with Krillin. The monk gulped, feeling a sense of uneasy not that much different from Yamcha. 17's stair wasn't a death stair per say, more like a brotherly I'll mess you up if you hurt my sister look. After a few more seconds, 17 started to walk after 18. Yamcha and Krillin both watched the android walk away, sighing in relieve.

"Sure hope I don't have to fight him."

"I hear ya Krillin...I hear ya."

As the two humans caught back up with the group, they discovered that...well...the saiyans had found the food court. They hadn't even fallen that far behind, but they had all ready gathered enough food to last a small village a good half a year.

"I figured I'd find you guys here."

The group turned behind them, the saiyans only taking a moment's brake to see who it was before returning to the food. Tien waved while Chiaotzu floated at his side smiling happily while flailing both his little arms. Krillin and Yamcha walked up to their friends and exchanged their hello's. Meanwhile a group was slowly gathering. It wasn't every day you got to see five humans act like vacuum cleaners. That along with a rock stare and a famous major league baseball player and something along the lines of a tall green man...a lot of people were exchanging strange looks at each other. No one wanted to get close however, cause one of those human vacuums might get a hold of their arms or legs.

Two blond people however caught wind of the group, and they did have the guts to walk up to them.

"Yo! Books! What's up?"

Gohan's head popped up from where it had been in hailing a large leg of some beast. Turning around, he smiled waving back to Erasa and Sharpner. Reluctantly, he got up from the table and walked over to his friends. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Erasa hugged her friend, it had been a long time since she had seen him. "We've been good! And don't worry, we took care of the city while you two were gone."

Gohan smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I heard. It's good that you guys got a good enough handle on energy before we left. It would have been dangerous if you couldn't block bullets."

Sharpner chuckled as if it were no big deal. "Oh, please, it was easy as pie."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it you who got grazed in the shoulder and started to freak out?"

"H-hey! You said you were gonna keep quiet about that!"

Gohan smiled as he watched the two blonds go back and forth. While he had been at Korin's tower Gohan had glanced in one of his gars full of water and caught a glimpse of the two protecting the city from robbers. They had both decided to fight in their Halloween costumes to hide their identities. Sharpner had even made a mask to hide his face. Because of them...rumors of Saiyagirl and Saiyaman were flying all over the tabloids.

Gulping down the blush, Gohan tried to interrupt the two. "So wait, are you guys going to fight?"

The blonds broke from their argument, turning back to their teacher. Sharpner crossed his arms. "Nah, we just wanna watch. With you and Videl fighting we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Gohan...those are your friends behind you...right?" Erasa's eyes seemed kinda glassed over, causing the saiyan to blink.

"Hmm? Oh ya. Those are them."

"So...you know 17?"

"Yup."

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"Well, I never thought-"

"Doesn't matter. Introduce...now."

"Gohan."

The three turned to meet one pumped up Videl Satan. She had finally freed herself from the press and the mob, and had locked onto Gohan's energy. Sure enough, she found him in the food court. "Hey, prelims are gonna start soon. We should get going."

"Ah, is it that time all ready?" Turning to the rest of the crew, Gohan cupped his hand next to his mouth to help his voice carry. "Hey guys! Time to go!"

The remaining four saiyans finished their meal so fast the gathered crowd couldn't even catch most of it. Goku and Goten leaned back slightly and patted their bellies, content. Trunks and Vegeta stood up, turning around and crossed their arms as they started to walk towards Gohan. The blonds said their goodbyes and rushed off so they could get a good seat for the real tournament. The fighters then gathered around Gohan and Videl, and Gohan couldn't help but feel a tiny big of fear from the glint in everyone's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Krillin decided he would be the one to throw the first punch. "So Gohan...you gonna introduce us?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. And so it begins... "Ah, she's Videl Satan. She's a friend of mine from school."

Then turning to Videl, Gohan took a nice long deep breath and pointed to each of his old friends in respect. "And this is Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Ros...er...his cousin Jacki Chung."

Videl stood in front of the group, rather bewildered at how many there really were. Coming back to reality, she quickly bowed her head. "It's an honor to meet you all."

Yamcha put his hand to his chin. "Satan you said...so that means..."

Videl simply nodded. "Yes, Hercules my dad."

The Z-fighters looked from Gohan to Videl, and back again. Krillin let a little snicker escape his mouth. Goku broke from the pack and waved. "Hey Videl! Long time no see!"

"Hello Mr Goku. It's...um...good to see you again."

"Mr? You can drop that. Sounds funny. Anyway, you seem stronger! Gohan must have put a lot of time into your training."

Videl blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Uh-huh. He did..."

"Kakarrot! Let's get these damn preliminaries over with."

"Hmm? Ah, right. Well, lets go!"

-DBZ-

The group made their way to the building where the prelims would be held. As they walked in, they found that they were not alone. Hundreds of fighters had shown up at a chance of taking the title and the huge money reward. Vegeta huffed. With a flick of his finger he could blow the place up and that would leave him to fight Goku...damn it was going to take forever to knock all of these weaklings out without killing them. The past tournament fighters took in the sights. It had been quite a while since any of them had been here, and it definitely brought back memories.

"Goku...!"

Goku turned his head around to find where the voice calling his name had come from. The rest of the group followed suit, finding a green fox with eyes nearing the brink of crying looking at the hero. Goku tilted his head, confused. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Konkichi patted his chest, as if that would help Goku remember. "Its me Goku. Don't tell me you've forgotten your own brother."

Goku looked at Konkichi for a while longer, blinking a few times as his mind searched through all of his memories as he tried to remember. "Kon...Konkichi? Is that your name?"

Konkichi's knees started to shake. "Yes...yes its me..."

Goku's smile widened, finally remembering the small adventure he had with his old friend. "It's been a long time bro! What's up?"

Vegeta's eye started to twitch. He had never asked about Goku's childhood. He had never bothered to care...but why on earth was he referring to this fox as his brother?

Trunks nudged Goten. "Hey, is that your uncle?"

Goten shrugged. "Dunno. Never saw him before."

Gohan along with Videl blinked. Konkichi was going to be fighting in the tournament too?

Konkichi covered his eyes with his arm as he composed himself. When he looked back up, he was smiling just as happily as Goku. "Where have you been brother? You wouldn't believe how much trouble I've gone through trying to track you down. And then imagine my surprise when Gohan showed up in my class!"

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So you became a teacher after all?"

Konkichi nodded, looking down at the ground. "Ya...just like I promised."

"Goku!"

The group was once again drawn to a random voice calling out to Goku. This time, it was a tan man with a single feather stinking in the back of his hair. He had Indian clothes on, and he looked around Goku's age, maybe slightly older.

Goku scratched his head, wondering where all these people were coming from. "Hello?"

Upa chuckled slightly, pointing his thumb to his chest. "Come on Goku, its me. Upa!"

This time Goku's mind was a little quicker to remember, since he spent more time with Upa. "Upa! It's sure been a long time!"

Upa smiled as he walked up and shook Goku's hand. "You're a hard guy to find! But I figured you'd show up here."

Goku just smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, its cause I've been dead. Didn't you see the halo?"

Konkichi and Upa blinked, glancing up above Goku's head. Sure enough floated a small golden halo. Caught off guard and confused, they both were rendered speechless. Goku pointed up to the object in question.

"I'm just back for today. Its good to see you both again!"

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

The Z-fighters along with the few new additions glanced at the blond haired man with the microphone. The announcer of the World Martial Art's tournament stood on top of one of the small arena's, addressing the mass of fighters.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the 25th World Martial Art's Tournament! The greatest fighters from throughout the land have showed up on this vary day. And by sunset, we may have a new champion! Do any of you think you have what it takes to take down Mr Satan? Well! Put your will and pride on the line!"

The hundred odd fighters all yelled out in unison, pumping their fists into the air along with the announcer. As the yells died down, he pointed towards two officials who were holding onto a box. "Please get in line and grab a number. Good luck!"

As the announcer got off of the fighting arena, he started to weave his way through the mob of fighters. He was almost out before something orange caught his eye. Turning his head, he dropped his microphone which gave of a rather loud screeching. Quickly he regrouped himself and picked it up. As he left the building, he couldn't help but smile. Finally! They were back!

The fighters slowly started to make their way towards the line. The Z-fighters found themselves close to the box, so they quickly got into line. Tien telepathy told Chiaotzu to try and make sure no one had to fight one another till the actual tournament. The white mime did as told, but as it turned out someone would have to fight another before the actual tournament.

_I'll just go up vs you Tien._

"_You sure that's ok?"_

_Ya, its not like I'd get much farther than that anyway._

And so it was, Chiaotzu lost to Tien in the prelims. Gohan had managed to watch one of Konkichi's fights while he was taking a brake between his, and he found his teacher to be surprisingly strong. Well, relatively at least. He might be able to give the champ a run for his money if he got the shot. The adults in Goten's and Trunk's bracket were perfectly dumbfounded. There had been stories of two young kids fighting in the tournament before...but to see adult after adult beaten with such ease from these two young kids respectfully...it was scary. Vegeta tried his best not to hurt anyone, but he was quickly growing impatient. Goku just chuckled at every fighter who tried to take him on. Their faces were quite comical when he disappeared from their vision. Gohan and Piccolo both both tried to act serious, but it was hard against these people. The androids as well had trouble. They had all been born for fighting on a level that was quite far above these kind of fights. It was hard to say the least.

Videl progressed with ease as well. She caught a little bit of attention when she fought against Spopovich. He had made it quite fare last year, and the girl put him in a world of pain. Videl couldn't explain why, but she had this feeling of really wanting to pound this guy into the ground.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Jacki Chung also progressed with relative ease. The entire mass of fighters watched in utter horror as these fighters who seemingly came out of nowhere put them all to shame. Many just forfeit and left, while others just stayed to watch in awe. And not before long...the sixteen fighters that would be moving on had been decided.

**Author's Annotations:**

The pieces are set! The stage is ready! The tournament starts next! Sorry for making ya wait, but I needed this chapter to get everything set. Who's going to win? Only I know!


	33. GO!

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 33 – GO!

"So Gohan...you're really gonna fight with those sun glasses on?"

The sixteen that had passed the preliminaries were slowly making their way from the locker rooms towards the main fighting stage in the stadium. Gohan glanced over to his father, who was dressed in his orange gi.

"They're called shades dad. And ya, I don't want anyone from school to find out who I am."

Goku tilted his head slightly to the side, confused to as why it would matter if his classmates knew who he really was. Gohan had his Saiyaman outfit on, minus the cape and helmet. Instead, he wore the pare of sunglasses that Konkichi had given him.

"But wont it be hard to see?" Now Krillin put his two cents in. Krillin had dug into his closet and dug out his old turtle school orange gi, and it still fit him well. Gohan had to admit he had a point, but it shouldn't be that big of deal. Heck, if any of these fights got serious they probably would fall off anyway. So might as well have them on till he transformed.

"It'll be fine. Hey, when do we figure out who we fight?"

Tien, in his standard green gi decided to take that question. "Probably as soon as we get out there."

"Hopefully they'll put all the saiyans on one side and us normal people on the other. Heh. It'd be nice if I could make it out of the first round for once." Yamcha chuckled in his orange turtle gi.

Goten in his fathers gi and Trunks in a blue gi with an orange wrap at the base walked towards the front of the group. "So Trunks, how is this going to work again?"

"Weren't you listening to the announcer guy? We all draw numbers again and fight who we are pared up with. And then the last person left fights that Champ guy...Mr Satan."

"Wow, he must be strong to be the champ! I hope I get to fight him!"

"Heh, I'll tell you how good he is, cause there's no way you're gonna get past me."

"Oh ya?"

Vegeta in a slightly looser fitting blue saiyan outfit watched the two youngsters go back and forth. His mind was elsewhere however. The only reason he was here was to fight Goku...the sooner the better. His patience was starting to run very very thin.

The androids were in their normal clothing who were towards the back of the group. Jacki Chung in his standard black and white attire was behind them, followed by Konkichi in an orange fighting outfit he had based off of Goku's, Upa in his homelands standard Indian clothing, and Videl who had her same clothing as before still on. She wanted to be up by Gohan, but she was to nervous with all his friends here for some reason to go up there next to him.

The entire group made their way out into the blinding light. As their eyes adjusted, they found themselves walking towards the large stage where their fighting would take place. The blond haired announcer quickly made his way towards the group of people.

"Long time no see! About time you guys showed up again."

The new additions looked at the man in confusion, but the old tournament veterans smiled. This guy was one of the few people who knew what they did was no trick.

"Goku, ba-by! Its been dull around here since you stopped coming. Let me ask ya something, it was you who beat Cell not Hercule right ba-by? Ha-ha! Well, lets give these people a show! Ah, and try not to blow up the stage this time."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled along with Piccolo. The announcer jumped back onto the stage and whipped out his microphone as the group followed.

"Welcome to the 25th World Martial Art's Tournament! Fighters from around the globe have come to partake today, but standing before you are the top sixteen! The best of the best! Who will be this year's hero? Who will get the chance to take on the World Savior, our Champ, Mr Hercule? Lets find out!"

An official wheeled out a board with the tree diagram for the tournament while another brought out a box with balls with numbers on them for the draw.

"The first to draw a number will be Blast! This is her first tournament, and she has all ready made it this far! If that doesn't speak for how good she is, her age certainly will. This 17, that's right, 17 year old girl beat out quite a few people, man and beast alike for the right to be here. Please, step forward and draw a number Blast!"

As the girl, with blue hair and a red ribbon covering her forehead and tied in the back walked up to draw, Krillin nudged Tien. "Hey Tien, I've been meaning to ask, how come Chiaotzu didn't take her spot?"

Tien's face flushed slightly as he glanced up at the sky. "Well...er...cause me and Chiaotzu know her too..."

Krillin blinked, glancing back at the girl. She had a green shirt on, tight black fighting shorts, and she actually looked pretty good, almost familiar. "Who is she?"

"She's...well...my daughter."

The entire group who had known Tien personally was taken back. Even Piccolo looked as he he had been caught off guard. Yamcha pointed at the girl. "Y-you have a kid? And she's 17? How come we've never seen her before?"

"Well...her mother didn't want her to get into fighting..."

Everyone got on edge, nearly getting on their toes. Yamcha gulped. "Uh...who's the mother?"

-DBZ-

Chi-Chi and Bulma were playing with Marron as the rest watched the introductions on tv for the tournament. It was that moment when the door opened and a blond woman walked through the door.

"I figured I'd find you guys here."

The few left in the house looked up to find a slightly battered and bruised Chiaotzu floating next to Launch, who was smirking just like she always did when she was in her more aggressive form.

"When I couldn't find you guys there, I had Chiaotzu fly me here. You's guys really should tell me when you gather together."

The white mime sighed, thankful that he made it here in one piece. To be honest, most of his bruises he now sported were from her, and not Tien.

-DBZ-

"Launch is her mother!" Krillin yelled it probably a little to loudly, but still. The hell? Why hadn't he heard of this? And why was she here now?

The girl in question put her hand into the box and pulled out the 2. The announcer pulled up his microphone as she walked back to call up the next fighter. As she walked back, she shot her father a nasty look, and then whipped her head around as if she couldn't look at him. Tien stretched his arm out like he wanted to say something, but he just let it fall and stayed silent. The group looked back and forth a few times. Family issues?

"Blast has pulled out number 2! The next fighter to come up is Goku! That's right, those rumors you've heard are not false! This one time legendary champion has come out of his retirement for another tournament! Could he go the distance again? Come up and draw!"

The stadium was instantly thrown into the buzz of people talking, mostly about how they couldn't believe that the mysterious Goku had returned and how he got his hair to do...well...what it was doing. Not to mention how he got that halo to stay there as well. Goku walked towards the officials, ignoring the praise he was getting. Gohan smiled happily, enjoying the praise his father was getting far more than Goku was. It was nice to see at least a few people knew how great his dad really was.

-DBZ-

The announcer threw his mic into the air, catching it behind his back as the sun reflected off his shades. "OK! We now have the lineup for the tournament. First we will have Krillin up against Blast! Second we'll have Goten vs Trunks! Third will be Vegeta Vs the ever popular 17! Next will be Goku vs The Great Saiyaman! After that will be our champs own daughter, Videl vs the baseball legend Yamcha! Sixth will be Jacki Chung vs Upa! Seventh will be the battle of the greens, Ma-Jr vs Konkichi! And finally will be the fight of an ex-champion Tien vs the beautiful 18!"

Krillin was on his hands and knees, nearly crying. "I-its not fair...why am I in the bracket with all the saiyans...?"

"Just lucky I guess." Yamcha chuckled. Krillin just felt like leaving.

Gohan glanced at his father. To not only be able to see his father fight again, but to be the one fighting his father...even he was getting excited. Videl glanced around as the fighters got ready. There would be a small intermission and then the tournament would start. Time for people to make their bets or something. Taking it as a chance, she made her way over to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, I'll be seeing you in the finals,. Right?"

"Hmm? Ah, ya. We both got our work cut out for us though. Its not going to be easy."

Videl crossed her arms and looked around at the fighters getting ready in their own way. "Ya, but I get the feeling I got it easier than you."

"Heh, ya. A little bit." Gohan smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Gong!

All the fighters glanced outside the waiting area, towards the middle of the arena. "Will the first to fighters, Krillin and Blast please come out!"

Blast quickly and silently stood up, making her way towards the stage. Tien quickly grabbed Krillin's shoulder however, stopping him. "Hey Krillin...could you please go easy on her?"

"Sure, I'll hold back. Don't worry so much Tien."

"N-no, you don't understand...if she gets hurt, her mother will have both our heads..."

Krillin gulped, nodding that he understood. Slowly he made his way out after Blast, the crowd cheering as the tournament finally was about to get underway. Yamcha worked his way over to Tien, who was watching his daughter walk out to the stage, and gave him a slight nudge. "Hey, how come we never heard of your daughter till now?"

Tien was snapped back to reality, a slight blush crossing his face. "W-well, Launch didn't want her getting involved like Gohan did in our fights. Remember when we died and I asked to talk to King Kai along? It was to talk to Launch. I was in pretty big trouble for dieing."

"So that's why we didn't see you for a long time after we got back." Yamcha blinked as he started to put the pieces together.

Tien gave a slow nod as his attention was once again drawn back to his daughter.

Krillin and Blast reached the announcer in the middle of the large stage. Krillin looked around at all the people. The WMA Tournament sure had grown since the last one he had been in. Blast turned to face Krillin, her blue curly hair bouncing from the sudden movement.

"You're one of dad's friends right? I'm sorry, but I have to beat you so I can fight Tien. I have to get back at my parents.."

Krillin felt a cold sweat build up on his neck. Her voice was the same as Launch. If he didn't know any better, he could swear it really was her. Childhood fears were working their way back to the surface again. Clearing his throat, he tried to push for some more info. As creeped out as he was, he was just as curious about Tien's kid.

"What'd they do? Why do ya have to beat Tien?"

"My best friend is a deer that likes to eat apples from a tree near my house. You tell me."

Krillin blinked. Ah, a case like Gohan. Except it seems she didn't like nature as much as the Son's did.

The announcer lifted his hand up, and then in one fluid motion, brought it down in between the fighters. "Begin!"

Blast dropped into her fighting position, but all Krillin could do was look at the girl. She looked just like Launch, but instead of her red ribbon in her hair, it covered her forehead. When Krillin didn't make a move, the blue haired girl charged him. Krillin was just able to bring his wandering mind back in time to start blocking punches. For her age, she was quite good.

Blast was taken back at first. Here was this tiny funny looking guy who looked like he didn't know what a comb was, but he was blocking everything without giving any ground. Jumping back, she caught her breath. In a burst of white energy, she flew up into the sky and then dove back down at him. Krillin fazed out of the girls view just as she was about to hit him. Blinking in surprise, she skidded to a halt.

The stadium was dead silent. To the Z-fighters, they were moving in slow motion. However to the crowd...this put every single fight they had ever seen Mr Satan in to shame. Since when could people jump like that? It almost looked like she was...flying? And where did the other guy go?

The announcer smiled almost childlike. "WoooOOOoooW! We've started this tournament off with a really good one! Blast is once again proving why she deserves to be here, but our tournament veteran Krillin is showing her youth isn't everything!"

"Hey, I'm not that old."

The announcer along with the crowd looked up to find Krillin...floating? A good twenty feed above the stage hung Krillin. Blast grit her teeth.

"Well, if I can't beat you, then I'll have to let my super saiyan self do it. Sorry, but your not going to win now." Blast pulled out a small jar from her shirt and popped the top off. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in whatever was in the jar through her nose. Krillin blinked leaning over while he tired to figure out what she was doing. Blast's nose twitched, and Krillin got a foreboding feeling.

Tien sighed. "I keep telling her that she isn't a saiyan."

"She thinks she's a saiyan." Gohan looked at the bald fighter. Tien nodded.

"Ya, when I told her about super saiyans, she confused her transformation with a super saiyans."

"Why's that?"

Goku put his hand to his chin. "Heh, I guess Launches other side did kinda look like a super saiyan."

"Achoo!"

The fighter's attention were drawn back to the fight. The once blue haired brown eyed girl had just changed to blond with green colored eyes. They all noticed a sudden spike of her energy as well. For a human, it was a sizable amount. The girl looked around, but then up to Krillin. "Hey! Loser! What round is this?"

"Loser? Its the first round." Krillin grumbled. Yup, just like her mother.

"Tch, she needed my help already? Whatever, hey! You gonna come down here or am I gonna have ta come up there ta get ya. Running from a girl?"

Krillin narrowed his eyes. Just like her mother, for sure. Fazing out of view, Krillin reappeared just behind her. "Hey, you shouldn't talk like that to your elders."

Smiling, Krillin crossed his arms. Totally bad a- Bringing his arm up to block a kick, Krillin grumbled. She was stronger in this personality, but not strong enough. Dropping to the ground, the monk swung a low kick towards her feet.

His speed caught Blast off guard, and her feet were kicked out from under her. Catching herself with her hands before she hit the white tiles below, she pushed off the ground and flipped back and away from Krillin. Pushing off his hand, Krillin got back to his feet.

"How are you moving so fast?" Blast caught her breath. Trying to keep up with this guy was hard.

Krillin just shrugged. Him being in the saiyan side of the bracket killed his mood. "I'm actually pretty slow."

Gritting her teeth, Blast reached up for the red ribbon covering her forehead. "I don't care how fast you are. With this, you'll never escape my site. The other me doesn't like to use it, but I'll use it if I have to in order to win!"

With one swift pull, she undid the ribbon. As it slowly fell to the ground, the crowd gasped. Blast closed her eyes, and then opened them back up. All three of them. Krillin blinked. As much as she looked like her mother, she did get one thing from her father. Just like Tien, she had a third eye above her other two. As it opened, Krillin could feel the rest of her energy come to the surface.

"I don't care if people think I'm a freak. As long as I win I'll be fi-!"

"You're not a freak." Krillin said it so matter of factly, it caught Blast off guard.

"Huh?"

"I said you're not a freak." Pointing his thumb behind him to where the rest of the Z-fighters were waiting, he smiled. "Have you not seen you father's friends? We're all a bunch of misfits. It's what makes us who we are."

In an instant, Krillin fazed just to Blast's side. "It's not that big of deal."

In a flash, Krillin chopped the back of her neck. Blast wasn't able to move and her eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground. After a few moments of silence, the crowd went wild. None of them had any idea how he had moved so fast, but it had been an incredible fight. The announcer quickly rushed on stage and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's it! She's out! Krillin is the winner!"

Krillin just turned around and started to walk back. _Totally...bad ass...to bad I'll be fighting saiyans next..._

Krillin held his head high, even though his legs were slightly shaking.

Officials quickly ran out there with a stretcher and picked up the out cold Blast. Tien gave Krillin a nod as a silent thank you as he walked off to be with his daughter as they took her back to the medical building to just make sure she was ok.

"What a great fight to start off this tournament! Hopefully that will keep rolling into our next fight! Speaking of which, we have something truly special for you're viewing pleasure! We all had a good time watching the Junior division, but these two next fighters were so good we had to put them with the adults! And you know what? They made it though the preliminaries! The youngest fighter to beat the preliminaries had previously been 12 years of age, the legendary Goku himself! But these two fighters are 7 and 8 years old! Can you believe that? They sure earned their spots, and they are now here to prove that to you! Next up, Goten and Trunks!"

The two chibi's calmly walked out of the waiting area, both taking in how many people had shown up. Both would have been lying if they said they weren't nervous. The crowd went silent again. Had these kids really made it this far?

Taking opposite sides on the stage, both boys bowed to each other. Both Goku and Vegeta stood up and walked towards the entrance of the waiting area, both wanting to get a good view of this next fight. Gohan and Videl stood on some boxes so they could see out one of the windows. "So who do you think is going to win, Gohan?"

"Hmm...well, Trunks is a whole year older than Goten...it'll be close though."

"And...Begin!"

The announcer barely had enough time to get off the stage before a sonic boom rocked the area. Goten and Trunks had both charged at one another, and had hit ether's forearm with their own. Both had forgotten their nervousness, and were grinning.

"So Goten...it's been a while since we've gone all out. Do you think you'll be ok? I've gotten a lot stronger."

"I'll be fine. I've been training with Gohan." In a blur very few people could see, the boys started to throw punch after punch at the other. Videl had to squint her eyes just to get a good idea of what was going on, and even then she couldn't help but feel she couldn't see some of the punches the boys were throwing.

Dust was blown up from the tiles as the chibi's started to float up, never once letting up on their attacks. The crowd watched in stunned silence as the boys started to incorporate kicks into their blurred movement, not to mention they were literally rising up into the sky.

In another sonic boom, the boys separated from one another and came back to the ground. As soon as their toes touched the tiles, they shot forward yet again and locked fingers with one another. Both tried to push the other back in a power struggle. Gritting their teeth together, their white auroras burst from both of them. Even the announcer was baffled by this. He could by no means sense energy, but his senses as an entertainer were telling him that this was going to be a fight that even he was yet to see.

Vegeta huffed, a smirk covering his face. "Kakarrot, get ready to watch your son be defeated. There's no way he can beat Trunks."

"We'll just have to watch and see I guess." Goku sported a grin of his own as he watched his son fight.

Trunks suddenly leaned back and thrust a foot towards Goten's stomach. Acting quickly, Goten placed his own foot on the incoming one and pushed off as it came up to meet him. Trunks flipped forward back onto his feet while Goten twisted through the air to land on his feet as well.

"Well, I think that's a good warm up." Trunks smiled, getting back down into his fighting stance.

"Ya, you ready to get serious?" Goten grinned just as much as Trunks, falling into his own stance.

The announcer nearly dropped his microphone. They were just warming up?

At the same time, both Trunks and Goten roared out as the golden aura consumed them. With a flash of light, both became super saiyans. Goku blinked with amazement. "Wow! Both of them can already go super saiyan? That's incredible!"

In a blur only the Z-fighters could make out, the two super saiyans collided with each other. A sonic boom shook the stadium to its core, but the wish to the dragon held true and so the stadium held together. The boys were throwing punches and swinging kicks at each other, only for the other to block. To the audience and the announcer however, there were random sonic booms exploding all over the stage while the boys were not even visible.

The boys came back into view floating above the stage, glaring the other down. Flaring their energies out, they shot towards each other. Trunks charged two ki balls in his hands, throwing them at Goten while he charged head long towards his friend. Swatting both away, Goten continued on through the smoke that was created from both of the explosions to find Trunks waiting for him. His eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment. With his face glaring down in concentration, Goten blocked the incoming punch from Trunks. The attack created a shock wave which cleared off the rest of the smoke.

Trunks wound up and thrust another punch towards Goten. Then another, and another. Goten was on the defensive. Slowly he flew backwards while Trunks kept the pressure on, throwing punch after punch. Powering up, Trunks let loose an extra powerful blow that broke through Goten's guard. The small Saiyan's eyes bulged out as the powerful punch hit his stomach. Not giving his friend time to recover, Trunks twisted around and implanted the back of his foot into Goten's back. The golden blur quickly descended towards the ground, and Trunks took pursuit. Just before crashing into the tiles below Goten recovered, landing on all fours. As Trunks came crashing down, Goten flipped out of the way.

Trunks created a decent sized crater on the stage. As looked towards where Goten had dodged, he was met with a fist to his jaw. The saiyan twisted in the air, landing near the edge of the arena. Turning his head, he spit out some blood that was starting to pool in his mouth. Goten emerged from the crater, smiling smugly. Both boys were breathing heavily as they looked over their opponent.

The crowd, along with the announcer was speechless. This fight...was amazing. It took all your concentration just to remember to keep breathing, cause the fight was taking the rest of it. They were to afraid to blink because they for sure would miss something. And even more amazing was that these kids weren't even ten!

The announcer gulped down the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. "W-WHOOOOAAAA!" The crowd came to and cheered along with the announcer. This fight was great! This was the same kind of fight as from the Cell games, and they got to watch this live! The though of being in harms way never entered their minds however. This is what they payed their money for!

Oblivious to the cheering, the boys continued to stare each other down. Trunks smiled. "I think its time to finish this."

"Why? Getting tired already?" Goten smiled back.

"Please, I just don't want to embarrass you."

Goten dropped down and started to charge a Kamehameha. Trunks arched his back, two blue orbs forming in his outstretched hands. Their golden aurora's flared up as they both gave out their battle cries.

"Kamehame-HA!"

"Buster-CANNON!"

Goten thrust his arms forward and Trunks pulled his arms together in front of him. Both beams few forward, connecting in the middle. The wind the attack gave off shocked the audience. A few of them blinked in realization. If this was just a light trick with mirrors...those attacks wouldn't give off any wind...and yet they had to hold onto their hats for dear life! That meant...that meant...this was real?

For the rest of the crowd that wasn't that quick, they just looked on in amazement. This was truly something they would tell their kids about. The ball in the middle of the attack would ebb one way, but then back in the other way. It was a total deadlock, and the loser would be the first one to ease up for just a second.

For what seemed like an eternity, the boys held their ground. The stage that they were fighting on had seen better days, and this was only the second fight. Goten and Trunks were about as evenly matched as they could be. The smallest think would be the decider and unfortunately for Goten, he was a year younger. Goten couldn't believe it but he feet were slowly sliding back, the tiles giving way as his feet cut through them. Gritting his teeth the boy tried with all he had to dig deeper and push Trunks back, but he had already put everything he had into this attack.

Goten reached the edge of the stage, and tried with all the will power he had to make that his last stand. His back arched backwards as his feet held their place near the very edge. Crying out, pulled his arms back and then thrust forward. Now it was Trunk's turn to be forced back. Not waiting, Trunks did the same. Pulling his arms back, and then thrusting them forward with all the energy he had. Goten couldn't hold on any longer and was forced off the stage. Without the ground to slow him down and not being able to find the energy to start flying, Goten flew back as the beam consumed him.

The beam crashed into the wall that separated the ground from the audience. A golden film appeared in front of the people, protecting the spectators from the blast. As the light faded, it relieved a normal Goten imbedded into the wall. His body and clothes looked pretty bruised and torn up, but he had held onto consciousness. Smiling, he winced in pain as he laughed. "Hehe...I lost..."

Trunks collapsed backwards onto the stage, panting heavily. His hair fell from its super saiyan state to his normal due along with his eyes. The boy was to tired to move or cheer, that had taken a lot out of him. The announcer quickly ran up to him. "And winner by ring out is Trunks!"

The medical officials quickly made their way toward the two tired fighters. Trunks waved off the attention, so all of the officials made their way to try and pull Goten out of the wall. It took all 5 of them, but them managed to free the boy.

"Told you Kakarrot. Maybe next time, but for now Trunks is the strongest of the brats."

"Looks like it. I'm gonna go make sure Goten is ok. See ya guys soon!"

Gohan turned his head to watch his father walk out. "Don't forget about our match! Its soon!"

Goku nodded, and quickly made his way to follow after the medical officials who were now taking Goten to where Blast had gone.

Videl gulped, still dazed from how good that fight was. "Man...saiyans really are something else."

"Don't remind me..."

The two looked to find Krillin, slightly shaking. "I have to fight Trunks next..."

Gohan and Videl chuckled, amused at how intimidated Krillin was by an 8 year old. But to be fair, he was a saiyan 8 year old who's father was the prince of all saiyans.

More officials quickly made their way out to the fighting stage to try and make as many repairs as they possibly could. Meanwhile, the announcer whipped out his microphone.

"Well well well! Our first fight was good, but that last one truly was something to write home about! I hope you're all taping this back home! So, are you all ready for the next match! I know all you ladies out there are! That's right! Next the world famous rocker 17 will be making his fighting day-beau vs a man simply named Vegeta! If 17 fights as hard as he sings, Vegeta may have some trouble!"

Glancing back, the announcer found the stage had been repaired as well as it could be for now. "So with out further adieu, I give you 17 vs Vegeta!"

**Author's Annotations:**

Well, there are the first two fights! Ah, its good to be fighting again. Please remember to review!


	34. Who are these People?

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 34 – Who are these people?

"Well well well! Our first fight was good, but that last one truly was something to write home about! I hope you're all taping this back home! So, are you all ready for the next match! I know all you ladies out there are! That's right! Next the world famous rocker 17 will be making his fighting day-beau vs a man simply named Vegeta! If 17 fights as hard as he sings, Vegeta may have some trouble!"

Glancing back, the announcer found the stage had been repaired as well as it could be for now. "So with out further adieu, I give you 17 vs Vegeta!"

Vegeta simply huffed, walking out of the waiting area along side 17. The android glanced over towards the Saiyan, a bored expression on his face. "Look, we both know who's gonna win. So lets at least put on a show for the people."

"Heh, looks like someone's gotten soft over the years." Vegeta tilted his head back, smirking slightly. 17 simply huffed as a response, both fighters making their way on stage. The announcer walked in between them and waved his hand.

"Begin!"

The announcer quickly ran off, learning his lesson from the last fight. This time however, after the fight started, both fighters disappeared from sight. High above the stage, a sonic boom drew everyone's attention. Both fighters were exchanging blows, each block creating a burst of wind that rocked the entire stadium. Vegeta was slightly lagging behind 17's android precision blow for blow, but to the untrained eye it looked like an even fight. Fazing back out of view, both fighters reappeared standing on the stage.

The go-go eyed women at the tournament cried out in amazement. Not only was their idol dark and mysterious...he was a total bad-ass fighter! Who could fly! Vegeta's eyes twitched, straining at how high those girl's voices were. 17 crossed his arms in front of him, smiling as he looked over the Saiyan. "Well, looks like if it were up to a vote I would win."

"Tch, tell you're annoying fans to shut their traps. There voices are getting on my nerves."

"Wohhohoo! Looks like we have another crazy fight ahead of us! And the women here are definitely letting us know who they want to win!" The announcer glanced around the stadium, silently praying none of them were stupid enough to try and run down here...after all he was one of the few people who knew, or had a basic understanding, of how dangerous it was down here.

Vegeta flashed super Saiyan, which silenced the crowd momentarily. 17 smiled, and in a flash the fighters were gone again. Dashing from left to right, dust left floating in the air was the only thing remaining as proof that the fighters had been there. Almost as suddenly as they disappeared, the fazed back into view with Vegeta landing a solid punch to 17's jaw. The rocker crashed into the stage, skidding to a halt. A few of the men in the stands gave a cheer, happy to see the supposed pretty boy down. The women took the other side, booing as their idol took the blow.

The announcer whipped out his microphone, doing his best to get the crowd even more riled up. The fighters however had long ago lost their concentration on the outside world. They both were completely focused on the other, as veteran fighters were able to do. 17 held his arms up, two large orange balls of energy forming in either. Vegeta grinned, crying out as he powered up. His golden aura surrounded him as his muscles started to bulge. His body literally started to glow from the power.

The crowd was silenced at the display of lights. At the beginning of the day, they believed the champ. These kind of things were tricks...and yet their idol...no, not even just him...all these people seemed to be able to fly and shoot beams and balls of light from their hands at whim. Just who were these people?

-DBZ-

Goku followed Goten into the medical building. If clean had a smell, this definitely was it. It was white and blah looking, but the Saiyan just proudly watched over his son. To think that he had learned how to become a super Saiyan by the age of seven. Silently he was wondering if staying in Other World really had been the right idea...he had missed so much of his son's life.

They walked into a small room, finding Tien looking over his own child. Smiling, the three eyed man waved towards Goku, who happily did the same. The doctors put Goten on a bed, and then left to get the things they would need. Goten was however all ready coming too, and he looked around at his new surroundings. "D-dady?"

"Right here son." Goku leaned over his son, smiling his standard smile.

Goten smiled sadly, looking away. "Sorry I lost..."

"Don't be sorry! You did great. When I was your age, I wasn't near as strong. You should be real proud of yourself."

Goten smiled happily along with Goku. Tien glanced toward the door as the nurses along with a white haired doctor walked in. "Well the little guys up all ready huh? Well, I'd still like to get an IV in him to be on the safe side. Nurse?"

"Yes sir." The pudgy nurse looked over the tray of supplies they had gathered and picked up a rather long needle. Both Goku and Goten froze in place, looking at the object that had been relieved before them. A moment of silence passed over the room...

"AHHHH!" Much to the doctor and nurses surprise, the father of the injured fighter scooped him up and shot past them. Both the father's and child's screaming could be herd all the way down the hall as they ran for cover. Tein could've sworn his sides were about to burst as he laughed. It was good to see Goku again.

-DBZ-

Via instant transmission, both Goku and Goten appeared on the Lookout. Goten was wide eyed as he looked around, amazed at his father's ability. "Whoa! That was so cool! You have to teach me how to do that dad!"

Goku chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "We'll see. I don't know how you're mother would like it if her son could go anywhere he wanted in an instant."

Goten balled his fists with excitement, childishly holding onto the hope of learning such a cool technique. Goku walked around the lookout, finding Dende looking over the side as he sensed the fights going on down bellow.

"Hey Dende!"

The Namekian turned, a smile crossing his face when he saw who it was. "Goku! Man, its good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too! Say, could you heal Goten quick?"

"Sure, just set him down."

Goku set the tired body of Goten down, and Dende got to work. A green aura covered his hands and started to glow as Goten's body started to heal. Not before long Goten was good as new. "Wow! I'm all better. Cool!"

"Ah, Goku! Its good to see you. Could you quick grab Dende for me? Its time for his medicine."

The three blinked, turning to see who it was. All three faces paled when they saw one Mr Popo holding up a needle. "Well, are you going to grab him?"

"AHHHHH!" All three yelled at the same time, quickly turning a 180 for a retreat. Goten clung to his father's arm as Goku used Instant Transmission again to faze away.

"Nooo! Don't leave me-"

Just before Dende could hitch a ride, Mr Popo had gotten hold of his collar and jerked him back. The poor Namekian...

-DBZ-

17 grit his teeth down, throwing one ball and then the other at Vegeta. The Saiyan cupped his hands in front of him, his body concentrating all its energy at that one point in his hands. Just as the balls of light were about to hit, the veins in Vegeta's neck bulged. "Final...Flash!"

The golden light easily overpowered the two energy balls, and shot right at the android. All 17 could do was cross his hands in front of his face and take the blast. The onlookers gasped as the idol was consumed by the golden light. The beam arched up after consuming its target, exploding high in the sky. The crowd looked up a the fireworks, but then back down at the smoking body of 17. The android grit his teeth together as he looked down at his smoldering cloths. Vegeta simply smirked.

"It's time to end this. The sooner I do, the sooner I fight Kakarrot. Don't take it personally, but its time to end this."

Vegeta blurred out of view, even to fast for 17 to follow. The androids eyes widened when Vegeta reappeared just behind him. Before he could turn to block or dodge, Vegeta landed a crushing blow to 17's back. 17 flew over the stage and then over a ducking announcer. As he neared the wall, 17 concentrated as much as he could. His body started to slow. It almost looked as if he was going to stop in time when Vegeta crashed his shoulder into 17's body. They both collided into the cement wall, 17 howling in pain as the rock hard material gave way.

As the smoke cleared, it reviled Vegeta hovering over 17 who was catching his breath on the ground. The women gasped, while the men gave a quick silent fist pump to make sure they weren't caught. The announcer rushed over to the two, glancing over the bodies. Raising his hand, he yelled out into his microphone. "And the winner is Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked as he descended back down to his normal state. Quietly he touched down and started to walk back towards the waiting area. 17 stood up and brushed the rubble off of himself. The announcer asked if he needed any medical assistance, but the android just waved it off. Slowly he followed after Vegeta towards the waiting area. Though he wouldn't admit to it, he wanted to stay with his sister and watch the next few exciting fights.

As Vegeta and 17 walked back in, Goku and Goten fazed back from the lookout. Vegeta continued on his way as he passed by Goku, both sharing a quick glance at the other before moving on. 17 walked over to 18, his sister sending him a look asking if he was ok.

Gohan smiled, nearly bubbling with excitement. It was finally his turn. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"See you in the finals Gohan." Videl smirked, causing Gohan to smile back at her.

"And we'll keep it rolling with the next fight! The fight you've all been waiting for! That's right, this is not a hoax! The legendary Goku Son is back and fights the Great Saiyaman next!"

Goku smiled smugly at his son while Gohan put his shades on. The two turned towards the exit walking shoulder to shoulder. The crowd roared when both came out, and both fighters looked around as they both took it all in. As they jumped up onto the stage, a few extremely familiar voices made their way to his ears, causing him to twinge.

Erasa, Sharpner, and the rest of the boxing club were sitting in the stands together. When the two fighters had walked out, the blonds had both jumped up and started to cheer Gohan, not Saiyaman but Gohan's name. The club nearly fell out of their seats, looking over at the two. Deko, the one who Gohan had one hit KO on the first day of boxing practice, was especially taken for a loop. "W-what? You mean Saiyaman is that nerd boy Gohan?"

"Look at the hair dude! Of course its Gohan." Sharpner smiled smugly. Gohan would be upset, but that just made it all the more funnier to let his secret out.

The club glanced back down, and sure enough it was Gohan's hair. No question about it. Their mouths all dropped, stunned that it was true. The blonds continued to cheer, and slowly...one by one...the members of the club got onto their feet and started to cheer with them. Hey, turns out this guy was a super hero! And he was in there club! There would be no way they'd be losing now!

Gohan blinked, completely dumbfounded as the group continued to cheer his name. How did...Sharpner...it had to be him. Gohan could tell. Sighing, Gohan took off his shades and tossed them off the stage. Lifting up his right hand, he then pressed the red button. A soft light consumed him, and when it faded Gohan was dressed in a gi that matched his father's to a T. Taking off the watch, he tossed it next to his glasses. Facing his father, both warriors smiled with a tint of excitement. The announcer walked up to Gohan and held his mic up. "Um...Saiyaman?"

Gohan glanced towards the blond man and smiled. No point in hiding it anymore. "Call me Gohan. Son of Goku."

The announcer's eyes widened, and the stadium went quiet. Had they...heard him right? The announcer fumbled with the mic, almost dropping it before pulling it up to his own mouth. "Well! Here's something that even I didn't see coming! You saw it here live! Saiyaman's true identity re veiled! He is none other than the son of Goku, Gohan!"

Videl watched on, surprised ... and slightly annoyed that Gohan gave up on hiding his secret identity so easily. Goten's eyes went wide. "Wow! Look at Gohan, he looks so cool in that gi!"

Videl smiled, ruffling Goten's hair. "Just like yours, huh?"

The small boy nodded, and both looked back towards the stage. The next fight was about to start. The announcer walked between Goten and Goku, and with a wave of his had he started the fight. As soon as the blond man got off the stage, the fighters shot towards one another. In an instant they were upon each other. Goku blocked an incoming punch from his son and threw his own. Gohan caught the punch, and held onto the fist. Both fighters held this position, trying to push the other back. Both were gritting their teeth, but at the same time they had a smile on their faces.

In a second both fighters fazed out of view and reappeared seemingly randomly across the stage, launching into another set of punches. This time, they held their spot, launching punch after punch at the other while dodging the incoming attacks. Dust was kicked up from the shear power behind their punches, and it slowly rose around them. Goku wound up and thrust an extra powerful blow towards Gohan, however his son quickly flipped back and out of the way. Keeping the pressure up, Goku gave chase. As Gohan pushed off his hands and flipped back to his feet, he was forced to cross his hands in front of himself to block another punch.

Gohan was pushed back from the force of the blow, but quickly recovered. As Goku thew another punch, Gohan dodged just to the left and brought his knee up towards his father's chest. Goku caught the knee with his free hand. In response, Gohan brought the back of his elbow towards the back of Goku's head. Pulling his attack fist back, Goku caught this attack as well.

"You're just as strong as ever Gohan. I'm so proud of you."

Gohan smiled ear to ear with pride. "Thanks dad. Its good to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So, lets start catching up. Ready to take it up a notch?"

In response, Gohan jumped back from his father. Both fighters straightened out, locking eyes with the other. Tucking their elbows in and balling their fists together, both jumped up to super Saiyan without the slightest of noise. The golden energy surrounded them like a flame, burning brightly. Sporting smirks, the two shot at the other in a burst of golden energy.

The Z-fighters watched on with smiles of their own. Krillin leaned back against the wall. He was Goku's childhood friend, and he had fought along side Gohan for a long time. He even felt a small bit of pride as he watched Gohan fight vs Goku. Piccolo smiled with the pride of a teacher. Gohan had grown so much since he had taken him for training. Videl just watched on, amazed at how strong Gohan was. It never got old watching him transform.

The two super Saiyans charged head long at each other, both fazing out of view just as they were about to collide. A trail of sonic explosions crossed the sky above the stadium, rocking the ground far below. In a flash of golden light, an extra large explosion lit up the sky. Both fighters shot out of the explosion, smoke rolling off their bodies behind them as they descended at high speeds towards the ground. Never missing a beat, both continued to fight as the ground closed in. Just as they were about to crash they separated from one another, landing on opposite sides of the stage.

The announcer gulped, forcing his voice out of his dry throat. "D-Did you see that? Cause I sure didn't! These fighters truly are at the pinocle of the sport! Father vs Son! Who's going to win!"

Gohan smirked at his father, just as excited as a child on Christmas day. Goku smiled proudly at his son. Crouching down, both roared out as their golden aura's flared around them. The clouds around the stadium blew away as the two hit their max power at the super Saiyan level. The moment after they hit the pinocle, the charged on another. Winding up, both thrust their fists forward. The punches made contact with each other, knuckle to knuckle. Neither fighter winced though, the just smirked as their opponent. The stage under them started to break apart as a crater formed under their feet. In flash after flash of sonic explosions, the two threw punch after punch at the other only for the opponent to block with a punch of their own. Neither budged, and the crater at their feet grew.

With one final thrust, both fighters locked hands with the other. Gritting their teeth, then entered into a struggle of strength, both trying to push back their opponent. Golden flames consumed the two fighters before it became one large flame of their combined aura. Their feet dug into the stage as the crater grew out even more. The entire island started to shake from the power these two warriors were summoning.

Gohan smirked, glancing at his father's face. "I can tell you're still holding back dad."

"Heh, you can tell huh? Well then, I guess there's no hiding it." Goku smirked back. Both fighters pushed off of the other, sliding back to opposite ends of the crater. Once again both fighters tucked in their elbows and clenched their fists together. This time however, they roared out. The golden aurora's surrounding them grew in size as small sparks of electricity started to dance around them. Gohan's hair grew in length as it spiked up higher towards the sky. Goku's bangs all shot up as well, minus one in the middle and two small ones to the side. The electricity continued to spark around them as their golden aura's faded away.

Their green super Saiyan eyes seemed to shine with the power of super Saiyan 2. The Z-warriors were taken back at this turn of events. Krillin especially. "Whoa, check it out guys. Goku can go super Saiyan 2 now!"

Vegeta's scowl slightly changed to a smirked as he continued to watch the fray.

Both fighters fell into their stances, the sound of electricity filling the silence. After a few moments, which feel like hours to the crowd, the two faze out of view. Coming back in, an image of Goku landing a punch into Gohan's stomach focuses. But after a few moments, it fades away. More after images come into view all over the fighting area, and in them both fighters could be seen landing blows.

Just as quickly as they disappeared, they came back into view hovering over the broken and battered stage. Both had streaks of red seeping out of the corner of their mouths, and their orange gi's were tattered and singed. The crowd was to stunned to speak, and for the first time in the announcer's life, he was so amazed that he dropped his microphone. He was just a spectator now, he mind couldn't even form words now, let alone talk about the fight in front of him. Any words he could come up with wouldn't do justice.

Gohan rubbed his face with his hand, smiling as he caught his breath. His father was even stronger now, though it wasn't very surprising. It was expected of Goku to keep walking forward like that. That's what he liked about his father the most. No matter what, he just kept going. Powering up, the golden flames consumed him as the blue lightning cracked and snapped around him. Goku smiled right back, powering up as well. In a flash, the two charged once again at the other. As they closed in, Gohan made a sudden move towards the ground. Before Goku could react, Gohan arched up and punched through his defenses sending the Saiyan through the air. Gohan gave pursuit, and was closing in on his father when he fazed out of view. Gohan put on the breaks and frantically looked from left to right. Goku fazed back into view just behind his son, and he balled his hands together as he jack hammered Gohan back towards the ground.

Gohan twisted towards the earth below, just catching himself before he crashed into the stage. Looking back up, he noticed a blue orb glowing from his father's hands. Falling into his own Kamehameha stance, Gohan stared to charge the attack. The stadium rocked back and forth from the power, and the Z-fighters looked on in awe. It was a good thing they had made that wish.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"

Goku and Gohan thrust their cupped hands forward, the blue beam of the Kamehameha flying towards the other. Both collided at the center, sending off a huge burst of wind. At that moment, any preconceived notions of all of these things being tricks were thrown out the window. The onlookers could only watch in amazement as the two attacks fought against each other.

They were dead even. Goku grit his teeth together as he tried to push his son's attack back, but the harder he pushed, the harder it pushed back. Gohan's entire body felt like jelly, but he was ready and able to fight on. His super Saiyan two ego pushing his Saiyan blood to a boil. He didn't want to lose, no matter what. Lighting danced around the two golden fighters as they doubled their efforts, the size of the Kamehameha duel doubling in size as well.

Goku glanced down at the onlookers, mainly Vegeta. A smile crossed his face as he returned his focus to the fight at hand. _Sorry son...you've fought well...but I can't lose here._

High up in the sky where no one had a clear image of him, Goku closed his eyes. Digging down, he started to pull it out. His new transformation that he had mastered while he was at Other World. With a mighty battle cry, Goku's hair started to grow and then bend down from its own weight. The lightning around his body grew in frequency, and his body started to glow a soft gold. Finishing it off, one bang of golden hair hung in front of his face while his eyebrows disappeared. Pulling his arms back, he roared out once again as he pushed them forward, the power of his Kamehameha increasing an incalculable amount.

Gohan winced as his attack was pushed back. Somehow his father had just increased his power by a ridiculous amount. Had he still been holding back? Not bothering to try and figure it out, Gohan closed his eyes. His only hope of winning now was to try and get Gray's power. The only problem was he hadn't been able to talk to Gray for a long time now. Concentrating, he tried to dig the power out. Slowly, his golden aura started to change to a silver one. The blue lightning around him started to change to silver as well, and Gohan's Kamehameha started to push back against Goku's. But then, seemingly out of nowhere, an image of his father taking Cell away from earth flashed across his mind.

Gohan's eyes shot open, surprised at what had flashed through his mind. His silver aura quickly changed to a black on, the silver lightning changing to black as well. Wincing, Gohan tried to fight against whatever was trying to overtake him. Why was this happening? When he tried to dig out Gray's energy, he was given a painful flashback. Focusing harder, the black aura around him started to shift back to silver, but then an image of Nappa killing Piccolo flashed across his mind. This time he dropped it completely and returned to his normal golden aura. His body seemed zapped of its strength, and his father's attack wasn't letting up.

Up in the sky, Goku could feel his son's energy wavering. He could feel him trying to drag out more, but for some reason it wasn't working. With one more silent apology, Goku roared out. His Kamehameha overtook the tired Gohan, consuming him. Pulling his hands up, Goku arched the beam up from the planet and towards the sky where it exploded harmlessly. Glancing back down, he found Gohan still standing with his arms crossed in front of his face. It caught Goku off guard when he saw his son's hair was silver.

Gohan had just been able find the right balance of his energy and Grays, and had jumped into the silver state that he had discovered. But it had taken all that he had, and his hair quickly faded back to its normal black. Gohan fell to his knees and then onto his stomach. His body was drained, and he welcomed the ground as a resting place. The announcer was to stunned to move or to start counting, but it was a mood point now. Gohan knew it, the fight was over.

Goku quickly descended back to his normal state, and fazed next to his son to check on him. Gohan closed his eyes as Goku's feet came into view. His body slowly slipped into an unconscious state, but his father smiled proudly none the less. His son had found something that he hadn't. It would be interesting to fight him again once he mastered that new state.

Turning to the announcer, Goku waved him over. The blond man finally snapped out of it. Quickly he grabbed his mic from the ground and jumped onto the stage. Looking over the boy, it was clear to see. "And the winner by knock out is Goku!"

**Author's Annotations:**

Well, eh, I'll understand if many of your readers are upset with me. This is a Gohan/Videl fic, yet I have Gohan losing in the first round. I promise I'll make up for it in the next saga, so...well...please try to understand till the next one.

Anyway, why was Gohan having problems trying to control Gray's power? It has something to do with why Gohan cant talk to Gray, but what is it? Next saga! Erm, well, I hope you all stay and continue to read and review this story.

In other news, after a lot, and I mean a lot, of thought I decided to go back and do some editing of chapter 5. When writing that chapter were Videl was in Other World, I had wanted Gohan to feel responsible for Videl's death as much as possible. That way in the next saga Babiti controlling Gohan made sence. But after looking at it for a good long while, I decided that it will make just as much sense if Gohan went dark and aggressive as he gathered the dragonballs. The story doesn't really change at all from the change, it just flows a tad bit better from the first saga to the next.


	35. The Hawk vs The Wolf

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 35 – The Hawk vs the Wolf – A New Z-Fighter is Born!

The crowd roared out with cheers and praise for the fight. The medical team of monks quickly made their way over to the body of Gohan, checking over him to make sure he was all right. To be honest however, they weren't exactly sure how to treat an injury caused by those crazy light beams, even though they've seen their fair share of them for today.

Goku watched as the monks put his son onto a stretcher and took him off towards the medical building. Even though he had only transformed to a super saiyan three for just a few seconds, it had taken a bit out of his body. Turning around, the tired saiyan made his way towards the waiting area so he could start resting. As he passed Vegeta both fighters exchanged looks, small smirks passing over their faces.

Videl watched with wide eyes as Gohan was taken from the stage. This had been the first time she could sense Gohan's energy as he fought, and it was amazing. During the whole Babidi ordeal, she had seen Gohan fight at full strength, but he had been moving so fast it had been nearly impossible to see. With her training now, she had been able to see a great deal more, and it just confirmed her believes that he was an incredible fighter.

She had half a mind to rush out there and make sure he was ok, but she could feel that he was just fine. Now she had to focus on her own battle that was coming up next. She was fighting Yamcha, the hall of fame baseball player and Desert Bandit. He had her beat with all the experience he had with these kind of fights, but Videl wasn't about to lose in the first round. She had to prove herself to her own self and, though she wouldn't admit it outright, she wanted to prove it to Gohan as well.

The announcer reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Rubbing it over his forehead, the blond man did his best to compose himself. That fight had been crazy. It had been the first time he had ever been rendered speechless. Putting the cloth back into his pocket, he brought up his microphone and cleared his throat.

"Our next fight has two well known celebrities pitted against each other! If you haven't heard of em, you've been living under your rock way to long! Without further adieu, I give you Videl Satan and Yamcha!"

Videl smiled confidently as she made her way towards the exit of the waiting area. Krillin leaned back towards Yamcha, putting his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to be sneaky.

"Hey, make sure you don't go easy on her. We all wanna see how strong Gohan's girlfriend is."

Yamcha chuckled, giving the small group a piece sign. "Of course."

Videl glanced over when Yamcha joined her side, the two fighters sizing the other out. After a few more moments of silence, the two faced forward and walked out into the sunlight and cheering fans. Both walked up the steps to the stage and continued towards the middle. The announcer looked at each fighter making sure they were ready. With a wave of his hand, the next fight started.

Both fighters fell into their own fighting style, looking over their opponent and sensing out their energy levels. Yamcha was happily surprised at how strong Videl seemed to be. For her age she was pretty strong. Videl, not being one to wait, decided to test out her new strength on someone other than Gohan. In a blur of white energy, she charged head long towards Yamcha.

-DBZ-

The ever popular Mr Satan was enjoying a nice cold glass of flavored water as he relaxed in his special room made for him to rest in until it was his turn to fight. Life definitely was good. After today he'd have another 10 million zenny to put into the bank, which would let him continue to live this lifestyle he had becomes accustomed to. His only concern was why there had been so many earthquakes on the small island today.

That's when there was a knock at his door. Damn it all, he had told those monks to keep the reporters away so he could catch his breath. Honestly, what did he have to do to get a few moments to himself? Getting up from his comfortable chair, he made his way over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it turned out to be one of the very monks he had told to make sure no one disturbed him.

The silence on the tall man coaxed the small monk to explain why he was there. "Ah, Mr Satan, I just wanted to let you know your daughter is about to fight in her first match. Maybe you wish to go watch her?"

Hercule looked from the small monk to the clock in his room. It was about that time. Seeing no trouble with watching his daughter wipe the floor with some grown men wouldn't be the worst way to spend his time up until it was his turn. "I suppose. Lead the way."

The two walked down the hall in relative silence. The monk turned to the right and continued down the hall, trying to start up a conversation to break the uneasy silence. "You should have seen some of the fights we've had this year. They've been incredible."

"Hmph." The champ crossed his arms together as the two continued to walk through the twists and turns of the building. These people truly were simply amused. As the two made their way to a door that lead towards the fighting area, the two shielded their eyes from the brightness of the sun. As their eyes adjusted, Mr Satan's eyes nearly shot from their sockets from what he saw.

Videl's fists were mere blurs as she put Yamcha on the defensive. The dust and small broken pieces of the battered stage were slowly floating up into the air as the two exchanged attacks. Yamcha was taken back at how fast Videl was, and he was having a hard time keeping up to her sudden burst of speed. Videl kept pressing her attack, remembering everything that Gohan had taught her. How to sense her opponents energy and then predict his movements from that. How to use her energy to increase her speed and power. How to reduce unnecessary movement. Everything.

Jumping back, the long time Z-Fighter put distance between Videl and himself. Videl planted her right foot onto the stage, and with another burst of white energy she pushed off the stage leaving an impression of her shoe as she once again charged towards Yamcha. Yamcha powered up this time as well, seeing that he truly wouldn't be able to go easy on this girl. The two met in the middle of the stage, and started to fight with everything they had.

All the fights up to this point had been intense, but this fight was a different kind of intense altogether. Both fighters seemed to be so close to each other in skill and ability that no one could tell who had an advantage. The trained eyes of the other Z-fighters however could tell Yamcha had a slight advantage over the young girl. Videl grit her teeth together as she blocked an incoming punch from Yamcha to the side with her arm. Stepping into the opening she created, Videl wound up and thrust a punch of her own towards the Desert Bandit. Yamcha caught her punch with his free hand and brought up his knee towards Videl's stomach.

Even though they were moving at speeds that cars had trouble reaching, Videl could have sworn it was moving in slow motion. She cursed under her breath as Yamcha's knee imbedded itself into her stomach, sending her flying backwards into the air. With a twist of her waist and legs, Videl righted herself midair and launched a golden ball of energy towards Yamcha.

If Hercule had thought he was surprised at how fast Videl had been moving before, he was really thrown for a loop when he saw his daughter not only flying, but shooting balls of light from her hands. She had left to train, but he had no idea she had been learning how to do the same things as from those fighters from the Cell Games. An uneasy shiver crept up his spine as the champ watched Videl.

Yamcha slapped the ball of light before it could hit him and countered with his own blast. Videl flipped upside down and twisted midair, kicking the energy ball down like a soccer ball when it got close to her. The golden ball hit the stage below, kicking up a cloud of dust and small pieces of rubble from the blast. Yamcha tried to take a moment to catch his breath, but once again Videl didn't let him. She shot through the cloud of dust and smoke, catching the fighter off guard. It took all of Yamcha's speed to recover in time to block the incoming kick. Ducking down, Yamcha placed his hand on the stage below while at the same time he thrust his foot up towards Videl's back.

Videl placed her hand on the incoming foot, and used the force of the kick to help her roll off to the side. As she rolled she swung her own leg down and around, forcing Yamcha to cross his arms in front of his chest. When her kick made contact, the force of the attack sent him flying backwards. As the dust in the air started to settle, both Videl and Yamcha returned to the ground below as they caught their breath. Videl was actually surprised at how well she was doing. Whenever she had fought Gohan, she could tell that he was holding back quite a bit. But while she was fighting Yamcha, it felt like he was giving his all. And that definitely made her feel better about her fighting ability.

The other Z-fighters in the waiting area were surprised as well at how well Videl had been fighting. She was fighting on par with Yamcha, and she had great instincts that a fighter needs. She definitely was talented.

Yamcha held his right arm up, holding his hand in a cupped position while his other hand gripped his wrist. "I have to give you credit. I didn't think I'd have to get this serious to win."

Videl silently watched as an orange ball of energy formed into Yamcha's hand. From what she could tell, it had a higher concentration of energy than normal energy balls. Putting her guard up, Videl waited to see just what this attack was.

-DBZ-

"All right Videl, since in the upcoming tournament everyone is going to be fighting, you'll have to have strategy. Most of the fighters will have a lot more experience in using energy than you do, so you'll have to work around that."

Videl looked up at Gohan from her sitting position. "I guess that makes sense. So what should I do?"

"The first thing you should do is try to make them fight on your terms, at your pace. If you fight on their terms you probably will lose. But like I said, you wont have the same experience as these fighters, so if they start using a strange attack that you don't know, don't rush in. Wait and watch to see what it does before you try and come up with a plan to beat it. If you can find a way around their techniques, then you'll have a chance."

-DBZ-

Yamcha thew the ball at Videl. The ball moved faster than normal energy balls, even with its higher concentration of energy in it. Videl pushed off the ground, dodging to the right. The ball of energy, instead of passing by harmlessly, stopped on a dime and gave chase after her. Videl's eyes widened slightly when she sensed the ball coming towards her, forcing her to retreat backwards. The ball once again stopped on a dime and followed after her. Yamcha flicked two fingers in the direction he wanted the ball to go, and the energy ball would do so. Videl had never seen a technique like that, and it was quite a clever one.

Pushing off the ground, Videl took to the sky. Did the attack have a max range? Maybe she could get far enough away and then fight from a distance. That plan quickly fell apart as the ball of energy continued to give chase even as she got as high as the nose bleed seats at the top of the stadium. Time for plan B then. Videl showed how flexible she was as she arched backwards till her body was in the shape of a C. Her body seemingly wrapped around the energy ball, just avoiding it from hitting her. White energy consumed her as she now took off towards the ground, the orange ball of energy stopping and then taking off after her again.

The ground was closing in fast, but Videl had come up with a quick plan. Just as her head was about to crash into the ground below, her body rolled head over heals. The energy ball missed her again, stopping just above the ground, but before it could change directions, the back of Videl's foot crashed into the ball. As she was rolling, she had held her leg out so she would kick it into the ground. The plan worked, and the force of the blow sent the ball crashing into the ground.

Videl couldn't help but smile. All that training and hard work had paid off! She had succeeded in defeating the technique. Planting her foot into the ground, Videl tried to keep the momentum of the battle on her side as she shot towards Yamcha. The Desert Bandit however had a confident smile still on his face. That's when Videl sensed it, but before she could stop and figure out what it was, Yamcha flicked his two fingers up.

The orange energy ball broke through the stone tiles of the stage and crashed square into Videl. The attack exploded, sending her flying backwards through the air till she came crashing down onto the stage below. Yamcha rubbed his forehead, trying to keep the sweat from getting into his eyes. "Whew, man I'm out of shape. I should have done some more training."

The announcer ran along the outside of the stage till he was near where Videl was laying. Pointing his hand towards the girl, he started the count. "One! … Two! …. Three!"

Gritting her teeth together, Videl pushed off of her hands and knees as she tried to force herself back up. Damn it, she had gotten over confident and had paid for it. After getting up onto her feet, she looked over the stage at Yamcha. If she was going to win, she would need to go all out. Putting her hands together in the form of a T, she caught everyone off guard. "Time out."

"Uh...huh?" The announcer was definitely thrown for a loop. Time outs? Yamcha blinked a few times as well in confusion.

Videl leaned over and unclasped her shoes, and then stepped out of them as well as her socks. Then turning her attention to her hands, she took off her fighting gloves as well as her wrist bands and put them in her shoes. Finally, she took off the orange muscle shirt that she had been waring over her long blue short sleeve shirt. Folding it up, she placed her shoes on top of that and picked everything up. Walking over to the edge of the stage near the announcer, she extended her arms and then dropped it. When the close hit the ground, not only did they indent themselves into the ground, they caused a rather big explosion of dust and debris. The announcer nearly had a heart attack from the surprise.

Yamcha had nearly fallen over from the mixture of surprise and the shaking the weighted clothing had caused when they hit the ground. Hercule's eyes were bugging from their sockets. He had figured that Videl had gotten as strong as he was if not stronger...but this was ridiculous! Videl turned her head towards Yamcha, the corner of her glaring eye locking onto its target. "Time in..."

Before Yamcha could even think about dodging, Videl was withing striking distance and already had a fist closing in on his face. It took everything he had just to bring his arms up to block. The blow made contact with his arms, and sent him skidding backwards. Videl quickly shot past him and then twisted around, landing a kick to Yamcha's back. The fighter cried out in pain as he flew forwards haphazardly. Videl flew after him, her white aura flowing out from her. As she caught up, Videl once again rolled head over heals, bringing the back of her foot to meet Yamcha's face. The Desert Bandit was sent flying down, finally crashing into the stadium below.

Videl slowly floated down, landing on one foot as she held a fighting position. Just as slowly, she planted the other foot and took her normal fighting stance. Yamcha slowly pulled himself out of the small crater his body had created on impact. Yamcha needed to get the momentum of the fight back, and he knew it. Acting on that he fell into his signature fighting stance, the Wolf Fang Fist. Videl noticed the change in style, preparing herself for whatever it may be. Yamcha charged in, thrusting his palm at Videl. Videl leaned back, dodging the first blow. The speed of the Wolf Fang Fist was surprising for Videl, but with her new found speed, she was able to dodge it if she focused hard enough. Countering, she launched her own attacks when she saw openings, but Yamcha would use his palm to hit them away and then continue his attack.

The two fighters started to kick up dust from the power of their missing attacks. Their attacks were lightning fast, but they were slowly moving around the stage. It truly was a sight to see. Everyone, the Z-fighters and Hercule especially, were very impressed at how strong Videl had gotten. At the same time, Yamcha brought his hands back into a cupped position much like the Kamehameha while Videl flipped backwards, putting distance between the two. When her feet landed, she pushed off with every bit she had as she thrust her right fist forwards. Her white aura around her exploded outwards, taking the form of hawk wings and she flew towards Yamcha. The Desert Bandit brought his hands forward, pushing them towards Videl as if they were an actual wolfs mouth. The two attacks collided, creating a blinding light that consumed the entire stadium.

When the light faded and the dust settled, Videl was standing on the opposite side of the stage while Yamcha was on his back, out cold. After a few moments, the crowd caught on and went wild. Videl was breathing heavily, but she was smiling. She had did it! She had won! And even though she was about to fall over because she was so tired, she had to go tell Gohan.

The announcer made his way up onto the stage and checked over Yamcha. He was starting to come too, but he could tell the fight was over. "The winner by knock out is Videl Satan!"

Videl felt beside herself with pride. All that training had been worth it. After waving to her cheering crowd, something she rarely if ever would do, she took off towards the medical building where Gohan was. After a few more minutes Yamcha sat up and looked around, wondering where he was.

-DBZ-

Even though Gohan's eyes were still closed, he had come too a long time ago. His body hurt all over, so he had never left his bed. Sensing out the battle from there was the next best thing, and he was happily surprised at how well Videl had done. Beating Yamcha was no small feet for only learning about energy half a year ago. He heard the door slide open and then heard the click as it closed again. Forcing his body to listen, his eye lids slowly opened up to find Videl standing over his bed.

"Oh, you're up? Are you ok?"

Gohan did a once over of his body. "Everything seems to be where it belongs, just a little soar is all. Great fight Videl. You did awesome."

"Thanks. Its all because of your training." Videl glanced shyly at her shoes, hoping she wasn't as red as she felt.

Putting his weight on his elbows, Gohan pushed himself into a sitting position. Instinctively Videl moved closer to him and put her hand on his back, trying to help him any way she could. It was at that moment that none other than Hercule Satan stumbled into the room.

-DBZ-

"The next fight is between Jacki Chun and Upa! Will both fighters please coming to the staging area!"

Master Roshi walked out of the waiting area, followed by Upa. The two fighters took their positions on the stage, and with a wave of the announcer's hand, began the next fight.

-DBZ-

All three faces were surprised at the situation they now found themselves in. Videl quickly drew her hands back behind her while Gohan's hand went behind his head, scratching at it nervously. Hercule quickly shook off his stun as he stood up to his full height and crossed his arms in front of him. Despite how he tried to act tough and not shaken, his voice showed how confused and scared he was. "V-Videl. Where did you learn all those light tricks from?"

Glancing at Gohan, the champ remembered the face of Gray when Gohan had come to his house and had the sneezing problem. "You! I know you! Well let me tell you, someone so scrawny like yourself doesn't stand a chance with my sweet pea!"

"Daddy!" Videl flushed with embarrassment, while Gohan blinked in surprise from the outburst. The champ grabbed at his daughter's arm and tried to pull her away, though it felt like he was trying to move a mountain. "Come on Videl! You can do better than this guy! He must have brain washed you with those light tricks. Ya, thats it! Well don't worry sweet pea, daddy's here to protect you!"

"Dad!" Videl wrenched her arm away from her father, catching the champ off guard. Videl glared up at Hercule, trying to get him to calm down so they could talk like normal people.

Mr Satan glanced back and forth from Gohan to Videl. "Oh, please come with me sweet pea. I'm just trying to protect you! Don't get caught up in guys like him! They use light tricks and mirrors to seem mysterious and interesting, but they're just losers! He probably belongs to some cult or something that worship the sun! That's why they always use balls of light as tricks! Oh, please sweet pea, don't drink the cult Kool-aid!"

Both Gohan and Videl's faces slightly turned a shade of blue, there eyes widening in amazement at the Champs...imagination.

-DBZ-

"And the winner by ring-out is Jacki Chun! We'll keep things rolling with the next match. Will Piccolo and Konkichi please walk come to the fighting arena!"

Both green fighters/teachers made their way towards the middle of the stage, falling into their own fighting styles.

-DBZ-

Out of pure embarrassment, Videl quickly turned her father around and started to forcibly push him out of the room. Despite the champs protest, Videl would have none of it. Gohan watched as the door behind them shut, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Mr Satan when his saiyan ears picked up on some of the things Videl was yelling at him about. After a few minutes of yelling and arguing, Videl opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her rather loudly. Gohan winced, slightly fearful of the girl now that she was angry.

Videl sighed, leaning back against the door. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, its nothing really. He's just worried about you is all."

Videl nearly growled, glancing away. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

Gohan smiled, chuckling at the events of the past few minutes. Videl looked up as Gohan slowly started to turn on his bed, letting his feet fall from their resting spots. Ever so slowly, he lowered himself down onto his legs. He seemed to be fine, but after trying to take a step he nearly fell face first onto the ground. Videl quickly moved to his side, forcing him to brace himself against her. Gohan smiled reluctantly. "Thanks..."

"No problem..."

The two slightly blushing teens slowly made their way out of the medical building. Just as they were returning to the waiting area where everyone else was, the voice of the announcer came over the intercoms. "And the winner is 18! That fight finishes off the first round. Those moving on will be Krillin vs Trunks, Vegeta vs Goku, Videl vs Jacki Chun, and Piccolo vs 18! Now, who's ready for the second round to begin!"


	36. Rockin it Old School

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 36 – Rockin It Old School

Gohan and Videl slowly made their way into the waiting area where the others were. According to the loud speakers, the first round had just ended. Those going on to fight were Krillin vs Trunks, Vegeta vs Goku, Videl vs Jacki Chun, and Piccolo vs 18. And they had the best seats in the house. As they walked in, they were greeted by the whole gang, save a few of the more quiet ones. Krillin was the first to speak up.

"Hey Gohan! How ya holding up?"

Gohan slowly stood strait, taking his arm from around Videl's shoulder. "I've had worse."

"Heh, I guess. Say, you two must really have been training that whole time for Videl to be so strong, huh? Go figure."

"Go figure?" Gohan cocked an eyebrow, while Videl glanced up at the tall teen at her side.

Yamcha started to laugh, rubbing a rather large red soar mark on his shoulder. "Well, we all figured that you two just said you were off training, when really you were doing other stuff."

The entire group started to laugh, leaving the two bright red teens standing speechless. Normally Videl would have cold-cocked anyone who said that, but a foreign sense of wanting to fit in with Gohan's family and friends held her back. Gohan just rubbed the back of his neck shyly, hoping for a change of topic soon. Thankfully, it was given to him by the announcer.

"And that marks the end of the first round! We've had some real great fights, but that just means round two will be all the better! We'll be taking a half hour break while we try and fix up the stage, so go quickly and get some popcorn! We'll be back with the next fight before you know it!"

Countless monks started rushing to and fro from the stage, doing their best to fill in the craters and replace the tiles the Z-fighters had destroyed. Meanwhile, the gang decided it best to sit down and cool off, so they did just that. The group walked out, sitting down on the spacious grass in between the stadium inner wall and the stage itself. Vegeta leaned back against the wall, while Piccolo leaned against the doorway, keeping the corner of his eye fixated on the group. It was all so strange for Videl. Usually fighters keep their distance from one another, to keep their mind focused. But not these guys. They all gathered around one another and shared stories of their lives since the last time they had seen each other. Even after hearing the story from Gohan, it was weird to watch competitors sitting next to each other and shooting the breeze as if they were family. They, well, to anyone who didn't know better, they were family.

A slightly battered Upa and Konkichi were talking to each other about how they had meet Goku. Videl overheard Upa saying that he had recently climbed Korin's Tower in order to get stronger for this tournament. Involuntarily she shivered. Gohan had forced her to do that as well, and well, it was about as fun as climbing a giant totem pole sounds like. Konkichi talked about how he had come up with his own style after watching tapes of everyone fighting one another, and that he was starting to get a hold on how to sense energy.

Next to them sat an equally soar Yamcha, Tien, Blast, and Chiaotzu. Tein seemed to be introducing her daughter to all his old friends, and the girl seemed to be more open now and less upset with her father.

Further away from the waiting room sat Goten and Trunks, both talking about how excited they were that their fathers were going to get to fight. Both were at odds of course on who was going to win, but they both could at least agree that it was going to be fun to watch. Next to them sat Krillin, 18, 17, Jacki, Goku, Gohan, and herself. They had been talking about what had been happening in their lives since the Cell games. She had to admit, even her exciting life of fighting crime and being a celebrity's daughter seemed to be dull and boring when compared to their lives.

"What do you think about it Videl?"

Brought back to the current conversation, Videl had a lost look on her face when she glanced at Goku. Turns out they were talking about something else. Whoops. "Huh?"

"What do you think about flying? Gohan was telling us what you two did while you were off training." Goku smiled, leaning backwards as he looked at the sky. "Its day's like today that remind me the first time I flew."

"Oh, I don't know. It's a crazy feeling, you're excited, scared, and a little bit surprised you can even do it."

17 looked on, slightly bored with the conversation. "Really? Its nothing that special."

"Oh ya, well, the first time I saw you flying, I could have sworn you had a smile on your face. In fact, it was just as big as that time you got behind your first car." 18 smiled slyly at her brother, who just turned his head with a defiant huff even though he had a slight smile on himself.

Krillin leaned back just like Goku, looking up at the sky. "I remember the first time I flew..."

"Well, the first time I flew, I'm pretty sure I was thrown at a mountain."

"It was a plateau, Gohan." Piccolo smiled, turning his head slightly more towards the boy making the smart remark.

Gohan smiled back, looking up towards the sky just as Krillin and Goku were doing. "The first time I flew on my own though...it sure was a rush..."

The entire group was so caught up in reminiscing and cloud watching that they never noticed the group of camera carrying reporters coming their way. This tournament had seemingly had a lack of...well, smack talking. The usual's in the past few tournaments seemed to have all lost, and these new fighters seemed to be like a big happy family! It smelt fishy, so they were on a mission to find out what exactly was going on. A blond curly haired female reporter took the lead, catching the whole group off guard. "So tell me fighters, how is the second round looking? Anything you wish to say to your competition?"

The group looked up and blinked. None of them had ever had extensive camera time besides Gohan, Videl, and Yamcha. However, the ever charismatic Krillin took the question with a very smug voice to boot. "Well, in my humble opinion, the tournament is looking bigger and better than ever. Haven't you been watching yourself?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, still not getting the dirt she wanted. "Of course we've been watching, we just wanted your expert opinion. But you really don't have anything to say to your opponent? Don't you find it strange that your fighting a child?"

"Not really. I was just a little older in my first tournament."

"So...there is no rivalry? No dirt at all in this group?" The voice of the reporter made it perfectly clear. She wasn't used to having people walk around her questions so...easily.

"Oh, that's what you wanted? Here, just a sec...Hey Vegeta! Who's gonna win in your fight vs Goku?"

The confused reporters looked up to the man who was reacting to the question. Vegeta chuckled, looking up from his spot against the wall. "Do you even need to ask? Of course its going to be me."

Goku stood up from his spot, his eyes glaring at Vegeta all the while he had a smile on his face. "You sure about that?"

"Of course I am, you clown. There's no way I'm going to lose to you ever again."

"Funny, I could have sworn I've heard that before..."

"Grrr, oh ya Kakarrot? How about we finish this right here, right now?"

"Fine by me!"

-DBZ-

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed as they watched their husbands getting ready to fight then and there on the tv. Figures that they couldn't wait for their actual match. Chi-Chi glanced down at Marron, who was happily playing with some building blocks of some sort. "Honestly, heaven sure hasn't helped Goku's urges to fight."

"And you'd think Vegeta would have calmed down a little after seven years of no Goku."

Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed again. The worst part now was that their husbands were doing it on world wide television.

-DBZ-

Hercule watched the group of people his daughter was sitting with from a safe hiding spot. How could she do this to him? She joined that group of mysterious fighters without him even knowing? How did she even find them? Some of the best private eyes had failed to find even one shred of evidence that they even exist besides the Cell game's tapes. It must have been that kid. He'd seen him in his house before, and Videl seemed more than just friendly with the boy.

And that was another thing! How could she be interested in a boy? Videl had always listened to him and never brought boys home. Never! She knew she had to find someone stronger than himself, and then and only then would he think about it! What was it she called him, Gohan? Gohan! Well, before Mr Satan is done this Goha-

…

…

Wait, Gohan? Wasn't that the name of that kid who fought...oh boy...

-DBZ-

The entire mass of OtherWorld was currently gathered around a large crystal ball that sat in the middle of the fighting arena for their own tournaments. So far, everyone had been amazed at the strength these mortals had been showing. But three in particular were shaking in their boots, and King Kai was loving every second of it.

"So, what do you guys have to say about the tournament so far, huh? Glad I made you all watch it, huh?"

West Kai fell backwards, still shaking. "Y-you're telling me...their all from one planet?"

"And that planet is in the Northern Quadrant?" South Kai simply couldn't believe it.

King Kai just nodded smugly. "Yep. Its actually kind of funny. To think a planet that no ones heard of and that has been cut off from the rest of the universe would house the strongest beings ever. And just wait, when they die they'll all be joining my team in the OtherWorld Tournament!"

The rest of the Kai's mouth's dropped completely open. How in the afterlife did the North Kai get so lucky?

-DBZ-

"Blasted Monkeys...even in hell they wont leave me alone. Why the hell is this on the giant crystal anyway!"

"Cause Spongbob wasn't on?"

"Kami forsake that show. Talk about a punishment that doesn't fit the blasted crime. Cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Well, who ever puts it on must know what their doing. It drives you up a wall every time its on."

"Damn it all to hell Zarbon, if I could kill you I swear on your ugly mothers grave that I would."

"Oh would you just shut up and watch the damn tournament Frieza. It could be worse, they could make us watch that ridiculous Power Ranger show that the Ginyu force likes so much."

The entire Ginyu force, minus the Ginyu of course, all replied back in unison. "Its a good show!"

"For once I'll agree with Cell. I'd rather watch this than that...that show any day. And I've never liked your damn incessant yelling and poses!"

"Oh stop your whining! At least you all had your shot! Not me, I was killed before I even got my chance. I was this close, this close! To taking over the universe!"

The group of villains glanced over at a miniature person with bug eyes. King Cold leaned down to his son Coolers level and whispered in his ear. "I say...who is that now?"

Cooler merely gave a grunt and a shrug in return. "Don't know, Babiti or something? Not sure what he's talking about though."

"Why don't all of ya just can it, huh? Some of us actually want to hear what they're saying!"

Bardock stood, glaring at the group of villains with King Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and a few other Saiyans that were lucky, or unlucky depending on how you looked at it, enough to keep their bodies in the afterlife. Bardock turned his attention back to the large crystal that stood seemingly in the middle of hell, his son and the prince both going back and forth. It definitely was strange to see his son arguing with royalty, half of him wanted to smack him for it. But the other half was simply amazed at what his family had accomplished after he had passed. His son had become a super saiyan. To think! That kind of power flowed through his bloodlines that he passed to his son. And his grandsons were even stronger than his son for their age.

"Its really something, isn't it?"

Bardock turned to face the King, an old habit of bowing kicking in before Vegeta stopped him. "Don't bother. As it turns out, both our bloodlines carry the super saiyan trait, and besides we're dead anyway. As far as I'm concerned, we're equals. I've told you this before, Bardock."

"Sorry sir, old habits die hard I guess."

"Hmm...they sure are strange, don't you think? I've never seen any saiyan act like our sons do, or grandsons for that matter. I mean, I've seen rivals before. Heck, nearly every strong fighter has one...but these two...there like on a level all of their own."

-DBZ-

"-with a god damn pig Kakarrot! With a god damn pig!"

The reporters were...well, the best word to describe it would be stunned, but even that wouldn't describe exactly how they felt at that moment. Confusion, a little scared, and even a little upset. There were children watching this show, and it was live! Kami knows that they'll be getting letters from upset parents from what these two had been saying. Well, mostly the short one with the flame like hair. The one with the crazy hair just poked at him and egged him on.

The Z-fighters, mostly who were by now accustomed to all this, just acted as if it wasn't happening. The new additions were slightly startled, but when the others just went along with it, they followed suit. Finally however, the announcer returned to the top of newly fixed fighting stage.

"Hello! We're back, the stage is as fixed as she's going to get, so let me hear you! Are you ready! Alright! Will the fighters Krillin and Trunks both come up here so we may begin?"

Krillin's happy mood took a 180 when he was dragged back to reality. Somberly, the small ex-monk stood up and glanced over at the hyper active son of Vegeta. Seriously, it just wasn't fair. First, when Gohan was born the kid was stronger than him. And now, even though he's gotten infinity stronger, Trunks was stronger with his super saiyan blood. Heh, maybe he wont transform, then he'd have a chance.

Goten wished his best friend luck and watched as he ran off to meet Krillin so the two could walk up the stage at the same time. Trunks had a confident, nearly lazy look on his face that just ground Krillin's mood even further into the dirt. Trunks glanced at the slightly sulking fighter. Hmm, after he won here, he'd either be fighting his father or Goku...most likely his father. And if he even wanted to stand a chance in that fight, he would need to conserve his energy. No need to transform for this fight. He's just a human anyway.

Gohan pointed Videl towards Krillin. "Make sure you watch this fight closely. Krillin's probably the strongest human, well...ever."

"Really?" Videl looked at the small man. He sure didn't look it.

Yamcha nodded. "Gohan's right. If something were to attack earth right now, he'd probably be the only one of us normal people to follow after these Saiyans to see if he could help."

The two made their way up to the fighting arena, turning round to face each other once they reached the middle. The announcer glanced back from one to the other to make sure they were ready. When he figured they were, he waved his arm down, starting the match.

Krillin took a long deep breath to calm himself down. No need to be flustered before a fight where your life wasn't even on the line. He would just have to do his best, and have no regrets. And besides, its not like he had been lazy all this time. Settling in, Krillin took his fighting position. Trunks continued to smile his smug grin as he too took his own fighting style. In a blur of light and color, both warriors disappeared.

Both re-appeared high above the stage, exchanging blows. Both seemed even, albeit Trunks was still smiling and Krillin was gritting his teeth as if he was having a hard time keeping up. The crowd oohed and cheered the fighters on, enjoying the start of the second round.

"Don't you think its time you retire? You are getting pretty old, and all the other normal humans all ready have."

Krillin grit his teeth harder together. "I still can keep up with them! Why should I retire?"

"Who are you trying to kid?" Trunks balled his fists together and jack-hammered Krillin in the head, sending him flying towards the ground below. Krillin twisted around just before crashing, landing on his feet and like a spring shot right back up towards Trunks.

Trunks just smiled, raining down a mass of energy blasts. Krillin hit the breaks, dodging around the energy blasts. Backhanding the finally energy ball, Krillin looked back up towards Trunks who was charging down at him. The two once again entered into a blur of attacks.

"You can't even handle me, an eight year old kid! You're time is up as a fighter. Admit it!"

The Z-fighters watched on from the sidelines. Gohan smiled, watching as his old friend Krillin once again enter into the fighting fray. "Trunks better be careful. If he doesn't stop getting Krillin angry, he might lose."

"You really think Krillin could beat a Saiyan, Gohan?" Videl glanced towards Gohan, who had a strange smile on his face. It almost looked as if Gohan were still reminiscing about flying.

Gohan continued to smile as he remembered all those times Krillin came through in the clutch and saved everyone. He never looked or acted like it, but he was one of the better fighters in the group.

"The brat's gotten cocky from his win. It would do him some good if he lost now." In varying levels of bewilderment, the group turned to Vegeta.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that from you Vegeta." Yamcha chuckled, looking up from his sitting position to the Saiyan leaning back against the wall.

"Hmph. Just look at his form right now. It's sloppy, it was much better when he fought Goten. Like I said, it would do the brat some good if he lost here. Then maybe he'll be more willing to train with me more seriously like he should."

Both Trunks and Krillin jumped back from each other and descended towards the ground. Trunks smiled, pointing to his opponent. "Just give up old man, you can't beat me!"

"That's it! You think your strong for your age? I'm not even that old, but its time I show you how we did things back when I was a kid!" Krillin cried out, his white energy roaring around him. "Multiform!"

Trunks shot towards Krillin, getting ready to finish this before Krillin could try and pull whatever he was planning. Not like it would have worked, it was best just to end this quickly so he didn't waist much energy. Just as he was nearing him however, Trunks noticed a blur pass off to the side of Krillin. So this was just an after image? Who uses lame tricks like that? Trunks quickly changed directions, shooting after the blur. But suddenly, he stopped. Surprised, Trunks looked back, finding the supposed after image Krillin was holding onto him by the foot. "W-what the?"

Krillin's glare was evident, and the ex-monk didn't even bother to answer Trunks. Instead he started to spin faster and faster like a top, the helpless body of Trunks at his mercy. Finally, Krillin released the boy sending him flying and twisting through the air. The blur from before relieved himself, the second Krillin impaling his fist into Trunk's face. Trunks' face instantly stopped while his bottom half continued forward, nearly loosing consciousness as the pain shot through his nerves. His body become little more than a rage doll as it twisted through the air head over heals before crashing into the stage and skidding to a stop.

Videl stood up, amazed. "Look at that! He, like, cloned himself! I don't believe it!"

"Uhhh..." Trunks slowly got up from the ground. Darn that hurt. How'd he do that? Slowly the boy looked up, but that was all he could do. One of the Krillin's pushed the attack, forcing Trunks to rap up his recovery. Trunks couldn't even think of countering, his brain was still to rattled to anything more than block. Krillin brought his fist back and pushed it forward, causing a sonic boom from the pressure as the punch connected with Trunks' crossed arms in front of his chest. The small boy skidded back, amazed that a human was pushing him back. He might actually have to transform!

Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks noticed the other Krillin. He was standing with a wide base, one arm stretched strait up. A golden circle slowly moved up his arm until it was above it. The golden energy flattened out and began to spin, becoming a slim disk. The Krillin never blinked as he threw it at the young boy. "Destructo Disc!"

The crowed cheered as the fight intensified, but the Z-fighters were taken back. Was Krillin trying to kill Trunks?

The disc skimmed the ground, cutting the tiles, as it flew towards Trunks. The small boy's eyes widened, realizing that if he didn't dodge it he probably would die. The disc arced up towards his chest, not wavering in the slightest. Leaning back at the last second, Trunks watched as the Destructo Disc flew over top him. But before it passed completely over, the second Krillin fazed on the other side of the disc and punched straight through it.

"Hell ya!" The disc shattered like glass as Krillin's punch landed squarely on Trunk's face. Trunks once again nearly lost consciousness as his body started to fall backwards. The small pieces of the disc started to glow, and then they exploded consuming the two in an energy blast.

As the smoke settled, Trunks was slowly picking himself up off the ground while the clone Krillin was gone. The boy's clothes were tattered, and parts of it were missing, but the young Saiyan wasn't about to give up with his father watching. Before he could completely stand however, a soft blue glow consumed the area. Looking up, Trunk's eyes widened. Krillin was dropped down in position, creating a Kamehameha! How was he doing this! He shouldn't be this strong, he was just a human! Trunks needed to transform, but for the life of him, he couldn't stand completely up and concentrate enough to do it. His eyes kept blurring in and out of focus, and he was feeling extremely tired.

"Kame...hame...HA!" Krillin thrust his arms forwards, the blue beam of light flying true. Trunks grit his teeth. He was the son of the Prince of Saiyans. Like hell he was going to lose here! Gathering himself up, the young saiyan fazed out of the way of the blast and up into the sky. Finally, he could catch his breath for a second and transform! Wait, what the hell?

Krillin arched his arms around and then pulled them towards himself, still firing the Kamehameha all the while. Trunks slowly turned his head around, to stunned to even think about moving even though his body probably wouldn't have been able to anyway. The Kamehameha had changed directions and arched around towards his back. Since when could they do that! Those beams aren't supposed to be able to turn like that! The attack slammed into Trunks' back, sending the poor boy flying forwards, the attack literally nipping at his heals.

But it wasn't over. As soon as Krillin's Kamehameha hit, he had stopped feeding energy into the attack. The rest of the beam followed on is curving path as it continued to push Trunks forwards, right towards Krillin. Krillin jumped up and stretched out his right leg as he started to spin, gaining momentum. On the second spin, Krillin's leg slammed right into Trunk's stomach. Trunk's mouth gaped open as saliva gushed out from the force of the blow. The Kamehameha beam continued on its path into Trunk's back, but Krillin's kick send him flying through it. The battered and broken boy flew backwards through the river of the beam until he finally reached the end. The beam continued on, striking the barrier the dragon put around the crowd and exploded. Trunks fell helplessly towards the ground, just holding on to his consciousness.

The tiles were unforgiving to Trunks as he crashed into them. He simply lay there for a while. Trunks could hear the announcer counting, but what number he was at he wasn't sure. His everything hurt like never before. Even more so than after one of his father's training session. Honestly, since when was Krillin so strong? He was just an earthling. A human. The young fighter slowly picked himself off the ground, the announcer stopping at nine. One of Trunk's eyes wouldn't open any more, and his body was black and blue all over. Flexing his left arm, the only one that would listen and corporate, the young fighter ascended to Super Saiyan.

Trunks glanced around, trying to find Krillin. Extending his senses out, Trunks found him hovering in the sky. Breathing heavily, the saiyan squinted to see Krillin without being blinded by the sun behind him.

Krillin brought both of his hands up to his face, splaying his fingers out in front of his forehead. "Solar Flare!"

"W-what!"

A blinding light consumed the entire stadium. Trunks quickly shut his eyes and covered them with his arm, but it was no use. The blinding light had hit his eyes, and he could no longer see. Along with him, everyone quickly covered their eyes, groaning do to the dull pain their eyes were given.

As the light faded, people slowly reopened their eyes. They blinked, slightly confused at the turn of events. Krillin was now standing where Trunk's had been. The announcer however, whom with his shades had seen everything, quickly pulled up his microphone. "And the winner by ring out is Krillin!"

**Author's Annotations:**

Ahem...sorry about the naruto reference. Couldn't help it. Anyway, how about that upset, eh? Next up is Goku vs Vegeta. And let me tell you, you've never seen a fight like this next one before.


	37. Rival's Rematch

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 37 – Rival Rematch

As the light faded, people slowly reopened their eyes. They blinked, slightly confused at the turn of events. Krillin was now standing where Trunk's had been. The announcer however, whom with his shades had seen everything, quickly pulled up his microphone. "And the winner by ring out is Krillin!"

The crowd murmured to one another, wondering what exactly happened. The Z-fighters looked down at the ground in between them and the stage, finding the young Trunks struggling to get up. Krillin suddenly fell backwards, rubbing his head in pain. "Agh! That hurt!"

Trunks slowly got up, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Great, he had lost and his father had seen everything. His golden hair slowly faded back to its normal color, and with a sigh Trunks turned to face the others. With tentative steps he walked back, stopping in front of his father. Vegeta looked down at his son for what seemed like quite a long time. Finally, he brought up his hand and placed it on his son's head, his voice slightly softer than normal. "We'll start training harder when we get home."

Trunk's looked up, amazed that he wasn't getting yelled at or chewed out for fighting so sloppy. Vegeta walked past his son, towards the fighting stage. Finally, it was his turn.

Goku quickly walked up to Krillin and knelled down next to him, "Hey buddy, you ok?"

"I think so." Krillin looked up to Goku, still rubbing his thumping head. The body of a super saiyan felt harder than solid stone. Maybe headbutting him off the stage after blinding him hadn't been his best idea. "Hey, you fight next, right?"

"Ya, me and Vegeta go at it next." Goku stood back up, a smirk crossing his face as Vegeta stepped up onto the stage as well. His eyes were shining like they hadn't in a long time. This was going to be exciting.

Krillin slowly stood up, dusting himself off. Glancing at the two fighters, he could sense they were about to go at it even if he didn't move. "Well, good luck to the both of you."

Quickly Krillin ran off to join the other fighters. Even though he had just won, his spirit still wasn't exactly happy. He had to fight the winner of this fight next. Great, just great. Gohan and Videl watched as Goku and Vegeta stared the other down. The excitement was thick in the air. Even the crowd was picking up on it. Just looking at these two, you could tell they were rivals. It was in their eyes, in the way they stood next to each other. You could just sense it from them.

"So, Kakarrot. Are you read?"

Goku gave a small nod, his grin never leaving his face. "Of course. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Vegeta huffed, chuckling to himself. "That's my line. I'm going to beat you, proving that I am the strongest."

"Not if I can help it..."

The announcer looked back and forth between the two fighters. His announcer senses were tingling up, down, left right, and everywhere in between. This next fight was the reason he had become a fighting announcer. He could feel it. "All right people! Are you ready to get you're money's worth? This fight is between the old champ Goku vs the man known as Vegeta. I have it on good authority that both these fighters are rivals, and either of them could win! You know they'll be giving it their all. So lets get this started! I give you Goku vs Vegeta!"

The announcer waved his hand down and then quickly scurried off the stage. The only movement on the stage however was the dust being blown by a soft wind. The two fighters were locked onto the other, forgetting the world around him. Almost instantaneously at the same time, like a mirror of the other, the fighters took their own stances. Goku leaned forward slightly, his arms extended out forming a large C that was slightly tilted forward and down. Vegeta leaned back and to his right side. His base was wide, his feet far apart from one another. His left arm was held up near his face while the other was balled into a fist out extended to his right.

The entire stadium grew quiet. One could cut the tension with a knife. Videl watched with wide eyes. They were focusing their energy and to be honest, it was already huge. Gohan smiled as he settled into his spot. Finally a fight where the world wasn't at stake. It was nice for sure.

Once again at the same time, both Goku and Vegeta leaned forward onto the front foot, pushing off the ground and shooting towards the other. Imprints of their shoes were left into the stage tiles from the force, and sonic booms rocked the island as they gained speed. They both crashed into one another, blocking the other with their forearm. The ground below the two caved under the force, creating a crater even though both were still mid-air. Second's later, a burst of wind shot from the center where the two had clashed, forcing the crowd to block their eyes and hold onto their hats.

Goku and Vegeta finally started the battle, both launching punches and kicks while blocking the others. To the onlookers, it looked more like their bodies and heads were floating while their arms and legs were mere blurs moving around them. The Z-fighters, who could see a lot more, still were impressed that they were now this good in their normal state. Every time their fists connected, or they needed to block, a sonic explosion would rock the poor island again. And to make things even more intense, they were even.

The two were consumed in a golden flame as both suddenly jumped to super saiyan, kicking things up a notch. Both started flashing around the stage, leaving the crowed watching after-images of the fight. It just was to much for them to see what on earth was going on. The Z-fighters eyes zigzagged back and forth, the only ones still able to keep up with the pace Goku and Vegeta were fighting at.

The golden fighters zipped across the sky, Goku currently on the defensive. As Vegeta shot closer, the flame haired saiyan arched his arm back, focusing his energy for the punch. Finally as he caught up, Vegeta unleashed the high powered punch. Goku leaned back, matrix-ing the attack as he watched it fly over him. Bringing his leg up, Goku tried to counter with a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta caught the kick with his free hand and pushed off to the side, rolling around the kick. Mid-twist Vegeta extended his arm, swinging it around as he tried to backhand punch Goku. Goku brought his forearm up, blocking the attack. When the two arms connected, a gust of wind and energy exploded from the two.

The two flew away from each other, landing on the ground. It was only for a second, because the next moment they were upon each other again. They once again launched volleys of attacks at each other. It truly was amazing to watch, even if most of everyone there couldn't see much.

Trunks and Goten watched with wide eyes as their father's fought it out. They had always imagined a fight between their fathers would be amazing, but actually seeing it really was amazing. And they were so close to each other in talent and power. It was impossible to figure out who would win!

Both fighters jumped back from one another, crying out as their golden aura's grew and blue lightning started to dance around them. Vegeta's hair didn't change much, but it did take a softer golden color and spiked together more than normal. Goku's hair spiked up more, leaving two small bangs clinging tightly to the side of his face while a larger one hung down over his forehead. The Z-fighter's eye's widened slightly as both powered up to super saiyan two. So, Vegeta was that strong too? No wonder they had gathered the dragonballs to make sure no one was hurt.

The two silent fighters shot towards each other once again. Most of the Z-fighters could still follow what was going on, but many of the attacks were starting to look more like blurs. It was ridiculous to think that these two had gotten this strong just so they could fight each other once again.

Goku charged in towards Vegeta, charging a golden energy ball in his hand and then throwing it towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince flew backwards, charging a blue ball in his two hands. As the golden ball neared him, Vegeta held out his own energy ball, blocking and thus deflecting the energy ball over his head. In one movement, Vegeta threw his arms forwards throwing his ball now at Goku. Goku brought his free hand forwards and deflected the blue ball to his side, continuing on his pursuit of Vegeta. Vegeta planted his foot into the tiles, holding his arms in front of himself. Goku locked hands with Vegeta, pushing him back before both finally came to a stop.

Both fighters dug their feet into the ground, pushing against one another as they tried to overpower the other. Lighting danced around their bodies as their golden aurora's flared, becoming one large flame of energy. They both grit their teeth together, their muscles bulging as they tried to force the other back. The tiles started to break apart and rise into the air, and the ground started to shake. Both arched their heads back, and then threw their heads forwards. Both headbutted the other, causing either to lose their grip on the other and stumble back.

Both held their forehead as blood started to roll down their faces. Righting themselves, both jumped to opposite edges of the stage. Goku dropped down, cupping his hands behind him. Vegeta leaned back, cupping his hands in front of him.

"Kame...hame..."

"Final..."

The ground started to shake again as a yellow orb formed in Vegeta's hands and a blue one in Goku's. Blue lightning danced around each of their bodies, concentrating around their attacks as they gathered power. The Z-fighter's watched with wide eyes as a finally energy blast equal to Cell and Gohan's was about to go down. It really was a good idea they wished the dragon to make sure no one was hurt. Everyone was way to close.

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

Both fighters unleashed their attacks. They weren't normal beams of energy. They were closer to flames as the gold and blue attacks shot towards one another. Both attacks collided into each other in the center of the ring. Since both attacks were flames, instead of forming a large ball of energy at the center, both attacks mingled with each other creating a gold and blue flame that stretched out, easily consuming the entire stage area. Both fighters strained under the pressure, trying to muster all they could to push the other back and win the energy struggle.

Goku and Vegeta roared out as they kick things up a notch. The flames grew in size, rising up as high as the top of the stadium. Suddenly, both attacks slipped by the other. The gold flame slipped to the right, while the blue one slipped to the left. The attacks passed by their targets, just to the side of them. Goku looked to his left, feeling the dangerous attack passing a few mere inches from his side. Vegeta looked to his left, straining his face as he too felt the danger of the attack passing just by him.

The attack's crashed into the stands, the magical dragon barrier protecting those watching. The crowd cringed as the flames rose up high above them. They could see the attack, feel the heat, and even though they couldn't sense energy, their sense of preservation and survival told them that this was not a safe place to be right now.

Both attacks faded, Vegeta and Goku slightly huffing and hunched over as they sucked in air. Vegeta stood upright, dropping his guard. "So, Kakarrot. I think that was good enough for a warm up. Ready to fight for real?"

"Heh, thought you'd never ask." Goku smirked as he spread his base, separating his legs from one another. His golden aura surrounded him, sweat rolling down his face.

The crowd nearly fell out of their seats after hearing that. They were...warming up?

"HaaaaaaAAAAA!" The Z-fighters felt it before they could see it. Something big was coming from Goku. Untapped energy levels that were higher than most of them had ever thought of in their craziest dreams. Goku's voice roared out, seemingly lasting forever as blue lightning started to dance around his entire body. His muscles bulged, but not so much that they would slow him down. A golden light surrounded him, making it look as if his orange gi were actually closer to gold itself. His hair started to grow as well, stretching out and then down due to its own weight. A sudden final flash of light consumed the stadium blinding all the onlookers.

As the light faded, the crowd was taken back, but nothing compared to the Z-fighters. Goku's hair had grown so long that he looked almost like Raditz. All his hair went backwards exept for one bang that hung infront of his face. His eyebrows had also been seemingly erased, leaving a stern look constantly on his face. "Ah, there we go. Super Saiyan 3."

The Z-fighters looked on in amazement. Of all the onlookers, only Gohan could sense exactly how much power Goku had just unleashed, and he was startled at how much it was. In fact, the only one in the stadium not surprised was Vegeta. The saiyan simply smiled. "I'll beat you, here and now while you're at your best. You will finally be forced to bow to your prince!"

Vegeta fell into a similar stance that Goku had taken. His own voice now consumed the stadium, roaring out as lightning started sparking around his body. Now all the Z-fighter's attention was focused on Vegeta. There just was no way...could Vegeta be just as strong as Goku? Could there really be more than one person with this kind of power?

Something started to change however. It wasn't exactly the same as Goku, and it didn't feel like Vegeta's normal energy. The blue lightning started to fade to black, and it grew in frequency, arching closely around his body. His hair started to grow out and then down like Goku's, and his eyebrows started to fizzle away from the intense energy, but something started to appear on Vegeta's forehead. At first it was splotchy black spots. Sweat started rolling down his head, vein's in his arm and forehead bulging ridiculously. Dark outlines started to form around his eyes as the spots on his forehead connected, forming an M.

Goku's eyes were wide, staring at what was happening to Vegeta. What was going on? Gohan nearly stood up when he finally remembered where he had felt this energy before. It had been Vegeta just after he had come to after him and Darkon had separated. Vegeta's energy seemed like it had been tainted or something, and it felt the same as what Vegeta was doing right now.

Vegeta's roar intensified as part of the M started to dissolve. The two legs of the M faded away, leaving a black V imprinted onto his forehead. Black lightning sparked all around him as a darker golden energy consumed his body. Everyone in the stadium, the Z-fighters especially, could feel something wrong with this new transformation. It wasn't the energy or something you could sense. It was more of a voice inside their head that said he was dangerous, and they should be running away right now for safety.

Vegeta straitened up, smirking wildly as he locked eyes with Goku. "Super Vegeta ... has been reborn!"

**Author's Annotation:**

The finally of Goku and Vegeta's fight will be next chapter! Who's gonna win? Please remember to review and pass the word on if you like the story!

In other news, I have started a second story about Mirai Gohan and his struggles with the world he is now left to protect. It is called Memoir's of a Survivor, and if you like reading this story, please read and review that story too!


	38. Dragon Fist!

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 38 - Dragon Fist!

Vegeta's roar intensified as part of the M started to dissolve. The two legs of the M faded away, leaving a black V imprinted onto his forehead. Black lightning sparked all around him as a darker golden energy consumed his body. Everyone in the stadium, the Z-fighters especially, could feel something wrong with this new transformation. It wasn't the energy or something you could sense. It was more of a voice inside their head that said he was dangerous, and they should be running away right now for safety.

Vegeta straitened up, smirking wildly as he locked eyes with Goku. "Super Vegeta ... has been reborn!"

The golden energy subsided, leaving the stadium quiet besides the occasional spark of lightning dancing around the fighters. Goku's hair was one fluid shape. Besides the one bang hanging infront of his face, all the hair stayed together as it went backwards and then down. Vegeta's hair was slightly different. Three large spikes came together, making a point like his normal hair style would. The rest was like Goku's, going back and then down. Blue lightning sparked around Goku while black lightning did the same for Vegeta.

Goku glared at his rival, his face looking extremely serious do to the lack of eyebrows. "Vegeta...what did you do to yourself?"

"Hehe, I did what was necessary. And done you dare start to lecture me about this! I did this because it was the only way. I have finally closed the gap. There is nowhere for you to run. I will beat you, here and now with everyone here as witnesses!"

"But...your not, your not you anymore-"

"Don't you DARE! Don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't have done this! It was the only way. I needed this … it was the only way. Don't you see, Kakarrot? You've always been two steps ahead of me. Ever sense our first fight, I've been tailing you. It wasn't suppose to be like that! I was meant to be the one to avenge our people, I was suppose to be the strongest! Don't you get it? The only thing that kept me going all those years … all those Kami forsaken years as I served under Frieza … the only thing was that I was going to be the one to set things right! But you took that away from me! Do you understand how that made me feel? It ripped me to shreds..."

"V-Vegeta...-"

"No Kakarrot, let me finish what I have to say." Vegeta looked down at the ground, his body seemingly relaxing. "I've killed … more people than I can count now. It became easy, to easy. But I told myself it was all so I could get stronger, so I could avenge my people, my father. But you … you beat me to it. You avenged your father before I could mine. My world was flipped upside down. What had I been doing all those years? All that blood, all that death...all by my hands. What was it for? Huh? WHAT!"

Vegeta looked up, reopening his eyes as he pointed his finger towards Goku. "I told myself that if I could beat you, it would make up for me not being the one to kill Frieza myself. I worked harder than I ever have before for that one goal. Blood, sweat, tears, everything... I was ready to give everything. But then yo-... you went and died like that Kakarrot. You turned to us and smiled, waving as you went to your death to save us all... It... I've never felt so worthless as I did near the end of the Cell Games. All I could do was help your son, of all people, beat an adversary that was much stronger than I. And then you chose to stay in Other-World."

Vegeta let his arm fall to his side, once again gazing down towards his boots. "I'll be honest with you Kakarrot. I may have had Trunks with Bulma before the androids showed up, but after Cell was killed... she was there for me. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like I was alone. And yet...it was so empty. I had nothing to work for. No one I needed to beat. I had nothing to work for. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't start training, I just vegetated on my bed watching human television."

Vegeta's eyes wandered up to meet Goku's. "Do you want to know what brought me back? It was you, Kakarrot. When those space pirates attacked that tournament the bumbling idiot put together, I sensed you. It was faint, but I had to chase after it. To see if it really was you. When I got there...I didn't find you, but I found that I was needed. And even after I got my ass handed to me and was about to pass out, I felt you. I could sense you with your son, helping him reach into his vast energy supply. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't get up. The only thought in my head was why couldn't I get up? I all ready knew the answer. I had grown soft, grown lazy. I started training again right after that. I quickly got back into the pace of things. And it wasn't long until I myself had assented to super saiyan 2. But you didn't wait long. Soon after I felt you ascend even higher. Super saiyan 3, what I see before me now."

A wild grin passed over Vegeta's face as he fell into his fighting stance. "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't take it anymore. You were always one damn step ahead of me! But when Babidi came, I saw my chance. I saw how he gave his energy to his minions and then that energy dwelt withing them, strengthening them countless times over. I let this happen to me, so I could finally catch up to you! And I'd do it again! Don't you understand Kakarrot! This is OUR fight, OUR destiny!"

Goku looked down, and then back up, smiling back at Vegeta. "I understand … A battle between two super saiyan 3's huh? I can't wait.."

Goku fell into his own fighting stance, both fighters ginning at the other. The lightning continued to spark around their bodies, the dust of the fighting stage rising off the ground forming circles around the fighters. The announcer cried out to the cheering fans, doing his best to get them to yell louder, but to the two fighters the world around them had stopped.

-DBZ-

Raditz nearly fell over when his brother's energy washed over hell. Looking up at the clouds above to where the energy was coming from, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly. "Amazing. That brat, super saiyan 3 huh? Looks kinda like me."

Bardock joined his first born as he too looked up at the sky. Amazing. Simply amazing. He couldn't even sense energy like his son, but he could feel that. It was a warmth within him. He could always feel his son power up, and he was proud that he had grown up so strong even though he hadn't been there to train him. Imaging it. His son, a third class fighter and the prince of saiyans on equal footing. It was impossible to not feel proud.

The villains cowered, nearly falling to the ground after Goku and Vegeta had both powered up. They were literally shaking, amazed that they could feel it from so far away. Frieza grit his teeth together, balling his fist together so tightly blood started to trickle out. "D-damn monkeys..."

-DBZ-

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at their husbands, more specificity their wacky hair due's. The hair growth along with the power up was getting a tad redundant, wasn't it? They both glanced at one another, wondering if the other was going to say anything. The rest of the spectators still at Roshi's island were watching intently.

Bulma sighed, leaning back into her chair. "Well, its a good thing I gave them those super saiyan high speed camera's. They have trouble picking up super saiyan 2 stuff, super saiyan 3 is probably going to be impossible."

"Maybe we should have went there to watch it live after all." Chi-Chi blinked, looking towards Bulma.

-DBZ-

The Z-fighters on the sidelines were shaken. Two people had this kind of power? Was it even possible? They wouldn't blow up the earth if they got to serious, right? … Right? Gohan was the only one who could still differentiate his father's and Vegeta's different energy's. There just was so much that they were putting out, it was mind blowing. Although...it still wasn't as high as he had gotten at the moon incident. If only he had trained harder and figured out how to control that transformation, then maybe he could have gotten his shot at Goku as a super saiyan 3.

Videl watched in amazement. All she could tell was that there was energy infront of her, and a lot of it. How much exactly was completely over her head. It was like looking down a dark well. You know there is a bottom, but where it is exactly is anyone's guess.

Krillin was visible shaking. He had to fight one of these guys next? Konkichi and Upa were watching, there jaws gaping slightly. Piccolo's eyes were much wider than normal. The androids were taken back just as much as the rest of them, and poor old Jacki Chun was bracing himself against the back wall to make sure he didn't go flying when they started to fight. Goten and Trunks were simply dumbstruck, watching their father's get serious.

Goku and Vegeta smirked at one another, and in a flash of light and energy they disappeared. Everyone, even the Z-fighters were at a loss. Where the hell had they gone too? The only pair of eyes still moving from left to right and following was Gohan. His eyes darted to the right first, but then to the left. The rest of the onlookers glanced from left to right, hopping to see at least something. But all they could do was hear, and even that was muffled due to the speed the fighters were moving at.

Goku and Vegeta were zooming all over the airspace inside the stadium. The two had both ascended to a level of power the universe had long forgotten. There was Goku, the angel of peace. He loves fighting, but hates killing. And then there was Vegeta, the fallen angel of pain. He had never fought for himself before, and now finally he was. But for the first time for either fighter, they were just fighting. No pressure to save the world, no reason to kill the other person fighting. They were just fighting.

Vegeta held up his hand and fired a beam of energy as Goku flew on the other side of the arena. The beam acted more like a laser, never bending as hit followed after Goku. As it neared its target, Vegeta swept his hand across the area, making the laser do the same. The beam exploded when it neared Goku, consuming him in an explosion of flames. Vegeta shot into the cloud of flames, following after where he could sense Goku. Inside the smoke, Goku swung his leg up as Vegeta neared him. Vegeta did the same when he sensed the attack coming, forcing both fighters to block the kicks with their forearms.

Both fighters jumped away from one another. The instant they landed back on the edge of the stage they were shooting back at each other. The two golden masses of hair entered into an insanely paced duel of fists. Lightning started arching between their bodies as their energies fought it out along with their fists and feet. A string of sonic explosions rocked the island, forcing the spectators to grip their seats nervously.

Once again both jumped back from one another. Vegeta held both of his arms forwards, his palms flat. An amazing amount of energy balls shot from his hands, all aiming for Goku. The saiyan fazed through the mass of balls as their rained down behind him, destroying much of the stage and ground below.

Goku finally made his way through the dangerous air space, landing a crushing blow to Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell backwards in mid air as blood escaped his lips. The prince however corrected himself quickly before he fell out of range of countering. As he cartwheeled backwards, Vegeta tucked both his feet in and then like a spring unleashed them. Both dug themselves into Goku's stomach, forcing him to cough up blood.

Both fighters fazed out of view, reappearing high above the stage below. Goku smiled, rubbing some of the blood off his chin. "Amazing. For you to have control of that kind of dangerous dark energy. I'd expect nothing less."

Vegeta smirked, spitting some of his own blood out of his mouth. "Don't patronize me, Kakarrot. You must have kept training this entire time for you to be this powerful."

Goku simply chuckled. Both took a deep breath of air, readying themselves for the next attack. Lightning energy started to dance around the two as their golden energy surrounded them. Their eyes focused on their target, not once thinking of anything else.

The crowd looked up in amazement as the clouds started to gather. Both fighters roared out as their aura's did the same, creating beams of energy that pierced the heavens themselves. The clouds would roll towards the center of these two power houses, only to get swept up in the energy and taken up with it. Vegeta was consumed in dark black energy that now faintly held the color of gold. Goku however was shining with a golden brilliance, so much that it almost hurt to look to closely. Lightning started to spark around their right arms, their energy also started to concentrate there.

The announcer looked up at the sky with the rest of the crowd. It was amazing. These fighters were simply amazing! It was like they controlled the elements themselves...no, no it was more than that. They weren't like two elements fighting it out, this was like good and evil itself fighting it out for all to see. This...was why he had become an announcer.

The warriors stopped their roaring, straitening out more as they hovered in the air. Their energy's still took the shape of towers that rose up to the clouds high above. The lightning around their right arms started to grow with frequency, their arms consumed in their own flames of energy. In a sudden burst of energy, they both raced forwards. Arching their right arms back, the energy around those fists reaching max power. Still a good distance apart, both thrust their right fists forwards, their energy roaring out in an unfathomable attack. Both cried out the name of their attack in unison, making sure every drop of energy they still had was in this.

"**DRAGON FIST!**"

Although the name was the same, the attacks were not. Out of Goku's fist burst a golden dragon, much like the eternal dragon. The dragon twisted and turned as it charged towards Vegeta's attack. Vegeta's was also an attack much like the eternal dragon, but his dragon was black, and its teeth seemed more vicious. The black and golden dragon twisted and turned around one another before finally colliding in the center, their mouths biting into the other's neck just behind the head. As a result, the black and golden dragon exploded in matching colored flames that consumed the entire stadium. The eternal dragon's shield appeared over the entire stadium and the surrounding town, protecting it from damage.

The onlookers shielded themselves none the less, for fear if it didn't hold. Before the smoke could clear, two blurs landed onto the stage. Everyone looked up to the noise, seeing the two blurs land. As the two blurs charged towards one another, enough of the smoke cleared for them to come into focus. Both Goku and Vegeta were charging towards one another, both in their normal state and their clothes having seen better days. They collided into one another, Goku landing a left punch into Vegeta's face while Vegeta landed a right punch into Goku's face, both attacks hitting at the same time.

The smoke started to rise into the sky completely as they both fell backwards onto the stage. Their eyes crossed and lost focus as they looked up at the sky as the clouds started to be blown away, the blue sky returning. The announcer slowly picked himself up off the ground and got onto the stage. He slowly walked up to either fighter. Their eyes were open, and their bodies were twitching as they tried to move and to get up.

"One!"

All of the Z-fighters stood up, wide eyed and mouths gaping as they watched the countdown.

"Two!"

Bardock and King Vegeta started yelling at the large crystal ball, cheering for their sons to stand.

"Three!"

Both Goku and Vegeta started to get up. Their bodies broken and their cloths mere rags now.

"Four!"

All of Other-World were on their feet, cheering for their favorite to stand. Even Grand Kai was on his feet screaming for them to stand.

"Five!"

Both Goku and Vegeta slipped off their elbows, falling back down onto their backs.

"Six!"

Grandpa Gohan, along with Annin, cheered into a small television set as both watched Goku struggle as he tried to get up.

"Seven!"

Goten and Trunks were flailing every which way as they cheered for their fathers to get up.

"Eight!"

Chi-Chi and Bulma were both inches away from the television as they screamed at the top of their lungs to get their husbands to stand up.

"**NINE!**"

"RAHHHH!" Both fighters cried out as they pushed off their arms, both standing up before the final count. Everyone everywhere went quiet at the site of both fighters standing on their own power. Both were huffing, sucking in as much air as they could get in their lungs. Their eyes fazed in and out of focus. At the same time, both took a step forwards...the sound of their footsteps echoing through out the quiet stadium.

Time seemed to stand still for everyone. Onlookers held their breath and gulped. These two really were in a class all of their own.

As they moved forward to take the next step, their eyes closed. Both losing consciousness as they fell forwards, landing on the cold tiles.

The silence lasted as the announcer calmly walked over to first Goku, and then Vegeta. As he stood back up after checking them, he brought his microphone slowly back up to his face. His voice was eerily calm as he announced what had happened. "Both fighters are currently unconscious. This has only happened one other time in the history of the tournament, and that time both had instantly woken back up. Back then how things worked was the first to stand and declare themselves the winner was announced officially as the winner. However, this time I do not think these fighters will be waking up. And so, I announce this fight a draw."

The announcer let his arm fall to his side, and slowly he made his way to the side of the stage. After hopping off, he sat down and leaned back against what was left of the side, still to stunned to really do his job.

The crowd was quiet still, the entire stadium was quiet.

CLAP!

Everyone turned towards Gohan. The teen had brought his hands together, slowly starting to clap for the two fallen heroes. The rest of the Z-fighters turned their attention back to Goku and Vegeta, they joining Gohan as the entire group started to clap. It didn't take long, soon the entire stadium was applauding. A medical team quickly made its way to the two, but even they were taken back at how this fight had ended. The clapping turned to cheering and yelling and whooping, and everyone watching, even if they were on earth or not, cheered for these two warriors.


	39. How Far We've Come

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 39 – How Far We've Come

The stadium was just ending their standing ovation of the fight between Goku and Vegeta as the two were carried off. The Z-fighters let go of a breath that they themselves didn't even know they were holding. When ever those two fought it always was something to watch. Their rivalry just made things all the more tense. Gohan sat back down onto the ground with a plop, letting his body relax again. He hadn't realized how stiff had body had gotten from the short time his father and Vegeta had started fighting. Even if their super saiyan 3 wasn't as strong as his silver transformation, it still was amazing to watch those go at it, because there was always more to a fight than strength.

Goku and Vegeta loved to fight, it was in their blood. Gohan had realized it a long time ago, when he was just a kid. He never would be able to fight on par with those two, mainly because he didn't like it. Even if he COULD figure out how to transform into that silver state at will, he had to wonder if he could win as easily as it should be.

Videl's mind had already changed from observer to fighter mood. It was her turn, and now she would be fighting the turtle hermit, er... Jacki Chun. Either way, the guy had won a few tournaments in his day, so she couldn't take the chance of taking him lightly. Her eyes glanced over at her opponent, finding him looking at the stage with a face still of disbelief. He must have felt her looking at him, cause not long after she looked over he broke his gaze from the stage and glanced over to find her looking at him. Now, normal opponents would look each over, and even glare at the other to throw them off balance with some killing intent or something of that nature, sure. But when Jacki noticed Videl looking at him, the old man got this strange smile on his face, his eyes squinting as if he were a child on Christmas and he got the gift he wanted. The man laughed to himself, waving to her with that smile growing all the bigger, and Videl didn't like it one bit. Was he even trying to look at her face?

The announcer finally shook off his breakdown and resumed his job, getting the crowd ready for the next fight. All Videl heard was the man call her name, causing her to break from her strange staring contest with Jacki and turn towards the stage. The rest of the fighters took their old seats, calming down now that the big battle was over with. Jacki made his way after Videl, both nearing the stage by the time the announcer had the introductions over with.

"And so, the next match starts! We can only hope that we can actually see more of this one with our own eyes instead of on the replay screen! I give you Videl Satan vs Jacki Chun!"

Videl and Jacki made their way to the middle of the stage, both standing a good distance apart. The blond announcer looked at both of the fighters, finding them ready. With a wave of his hand, the next match started.

Videl took her fighting stance, ready for the old champ to make his own move first. Something was off about him, that was for sure. While she was getting ready to go at it, Jacki was still giddy as a school girl.

"Hehehaha! I can't believe my luck! Although you are a tad, you know..." Roshi held his hands out infront of him, squeezing something imaginary his fingers to show what he was getting at. Videl's face turned instantly into a tomato. Of all the things he could say! Jacki was nothing but a common perv! And here she had respected the guy! Clenching her fists together into a ball of pure rage, she charged at Jacki.

The old master smiled happily as he pointed on of his fingers into the air as he continued with his observations. "You do have a nice butt thou-"

"Oh ya? Well, how do you like my foot!" Before Jacki could finish his sentence, Videl had planted her heal into the old man's face. Jacki stepped backwards, the mark of Videl's foot remaining on his face as blood dripped from his nose. Through it all though the lecherous man held his smile.

It wasn't until both fighters steadied themselves that they both noticed something coming from their right. They both turned their heads to where the serious killing intent was coming from. Videl's eyes widened slightly, surprised by what she saw while Master Roshi realized it might not be a good idea to continue with the plan he had been forming in his head. Gohan was standing up, a golden aura roaring around him. The onyx dots that were his eyes had vanished, leaving just the whites glaring down Jacki. Blue lightning cracked around his body as the dust and dirt at his feet was thrown into the air.

Krillin gulped, looking up to Gohan. Damn it Roshi, why'd you have to try that with the strongest fighter in the world's girlfriend? Of all people? Piccolo also had a tad bit of worry etched into his ever stoic face. Yamcha silently got ready to make a move if he had too. Sure he wouldn't be able to actually stop Gohan, but he'd be able to last longer than Roshi would. One of Gohan's white eyes twitched, the power he was radiating not stopping.

Apparently he was feeling better.

Flailing his arms, the trouble maker plead his case. "Oh come on Gohan! Y-you know I was just kidding!"

Jacki sighed, realizing that if he treasured his life in any way the funny business would end right there. Turning back to Videl, he took a serious fighting stance. Videl took notice, reforming her stance. Gohan's eyes returned, falling back to his normal state. Krillin glanced at the cracked ground at his friends feet. "You, uh...ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Gohan smiled as he sat down. It wasn't his normal smile, it felt like he was holding back rage, pure rage.

Videl however, wasn't as ready to let what the old man had said pass over her head so easily. Gohan had always been the better one at controlling his anger. Videl was upon Jacki in a split second, and the rusty old fighter never had a chance after that. In all of two seconds, Videl landed a combination of twenty punches to his chest, the final blow sending Jacki backwards over the stage.

Jacki flipped mid air, sliding across the ground on his feet as he tried to stop before the edge. As he skidded to a stop, Videl fazed behind him and swung her leg around and into his back. The poor man looked more like a soccer ball than anything else as he shot up into the sky.

Once again, Jacki righted himself as he now floated through the sky. The man took a deep breath, and then expelled it through his nose. Suddenly and without warning his mans body exploded, literally. His muscles bulged so much that they ripped clear through his shirt, making his body suddenly look more like an overzealous body builders than an old hermits. He cupped his hands as far back as his muscles aloud them to bend, charging a blue energy ball as he slowly fell towards the ground.

"Kamehameha!"

The muscular man thrust his hands forward, the surprisingly large beam shooting right for Videl, who found herself on the edge of the stage. She held both of her hands out in front of her, palms up. Two balls of light formed, and Videl didn't waist time using them. Just as the Kamehameha was closing in, she threw the balls at her feet, causing a small explosion of dust to kick up, blocking Roshi's view of her, only for an instant. But that was all Videl needed.

Videl shot out from the cloud, flying just under the dangerous beam of light. Jacki could only watch as Videl twisted around the beam one whole time before coming back around just before the two met. Videl slammed her fist into the mans cheek, forcing him to abandon his attack. She flew right past him as Jacki started to fall faster towards the ground, his body shrinking from its bulky size before. The rest of his body shrunk back down to its original size just as it crashed into the ground below, a dizzy look in his eyes. He obviously hadn't expected the small girl to be quite that fast, or crafty. Even the master seemed to have gotten soft in these times of peace.

Videl slowly descended as the announcer started his count. It wasn't long till he got to 10, officially ending the match and naming Videl the winner to move on. Videl smiled, happily waving to her fans. Pummeling the old man had made her feel better, so she wasn't quiet as pissed at the old perv, but she would be keeping a watchful eye on him the next time she saw him. He might try something despite her strengthen along with Gohan's.

Gohan meet her half way, congratulating her on another win. Videl smiled, giving a small piece sign for her victory. The two then made their way back to the rest of the fighters, whom all gave Videl the same congratulations. Videl glanced at Gohan, mentioning that she wanted to go get a drink of water from inside the waiting room. Gohan nodded, smiling as he said he would join her. As the two walked in, a few of the monks that were working as medics dumped an ice cold bucket of water onto Jacki, waking him up so they could move on with the next fight.

Videl made her way to the water fountain, turning the small handle on the side to get the water to start coming out. Leaning forward, she put her lips to the water as she drank the cool liquid.

As she was cooling down however, one poor saiyan teen behind her was heating up.

Who could blame him though? There was the girl he had been...dating wasn't the right word, but they definitely were more than friends. Well, there she was, in all her torturing glory. Videl's body was covered in a small layer of sweat, making her skin glisten as she leaned forward. Gohan did have to admit that Roshi did have one thing right, Videl did have a nice butt...and those lips, man he wished he was that water... Ah! Did he really just think that? Come on Gohan, pull yourself together!

Shaking his head slightly, Gohan tried to focus on something else. It proved harder than one would think. How long did she plan on drinking from that fountain anyway?

Finally Videl straitened up, her shirt hiding the black spandex shorts that left nothing to poor Gohan's imagination and her lips stopped puckering to get the water as it passed by. Videl caught Gohan's red face however, taking it as something else. "Don't worry Gohan, it's not the first time some perv tried to make a move on me. I can handle myself."

Gohan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya...I guess ya can."

"But it was kinda, um...well, cute the way you tried to act all tough when he said that. Normally I don't like that chivalry stuff too."

Poor Gohan could feel the steam leaving his ears, or at least he could have sworn that was where all the heat was going. First she smacks him in the face with her fighter chick look that sent him for a loop whenever he got a good look at it, not that he was checking her out every chance he got. It was just every now and then...hey, even he would notice stuff like that. He had to say he had a thing for that fighter look. Probably a family thing. And then to top things off she would call HIM good looking. It was to much for even his brain to handle, easily sending things into overload mode. The saiyan teen could barely form words anymore.

"O-oh, that? T-t-that was nothing. I d-d...didn't really even know what I was doing. All of a sudden I was standing, I-I don't know what took over me."

Videl blinked, looking up at Gohan curiously as she tried to figure out what was putting him on edge. That innocent curious look forced Gohan's eyes to cross. Was she doing this stuff on purpose? He took a half step back, to which Videl only leaned up and forward more onto her toes. Gohan's hand went behind his head, scratching at it almost viciously.

"S-Say! D-Did you hear Sharper and the rest of them cheering for us in the stands? I'm pretty sure nearly the entire police force along with the boxing club showed up today."

Nice change of subject, you moron Gohan. Honestly, was that the best he could do. Gohan was sure he could do better than that lame...thing. But thankfully Videl took the bait.

"No I didn't, they're really all sitting together?"

It was just as Gohan had told Videl. The police and boxing club were sitting right next to each other, even making small talk. It probably helped that most of them were on first name bases with the other group...though that might not have been a good thing.

But back at our favorite couple, the two had sat down and Gohan had started pointing out things for Videl to do in her next fight.

"You're doing really good. Better than anyone could have hoped. What you should try to do is keep your movements down. You're still dodging more than you need to, which wastes time and energy."

Videl groaned inwardly. Who wouldn't dodge more than they needed to when the punch looked more like a blur of light than a fist? But still, Gohan was trying to help her get better, and he was right even if it was crazy. "I'll do my best."

"And remember to attack like your trying to kill. If you hold back, even a little, these guys will whip the floor with you."

At that, Videl's face strained. Killing, fighting to kill...none of it sat very well in her stomach. Sure, Videl had a killing intent that could send nearly anyone running towards the cops in surrender...but actually trying to kill someone. Striking at their bodies weak points...it all felt wrong.

"But...what if I don't want to? I mean...trying to kill..."

"Believe me, I'm right there with you on that. But look, these next to fighters are people who you couldn't kill no matter how badly you wanted too. They'll be fine. There are times to fight all out, and then there are times to really put everything on the line. Just give it your all, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

One reassuring smile from Gohan later and Videl was feeling a little bit better. He sure had a way with doing that. One little smile could always make things right. A small blush of red crossed her cheeks as her eyes lingered on Gohan's face. To be honest, ever since the first moment she had really looked the guy over, she could tell his face was hiding something. It was in class, when Erasa had asked him to sit next to her. She had seen him at the bank earlier, but brushed him off as a nobody. But back in the class room, she got a really good look at his face, and her fighters eyes caught a gimps of something that was hiding behind his eyes. She really hadn't been able to figure it out until the whole giant ape thing and the subsequent explaining of his past. Then she had figured out why his face seemed so different that a normal high-schoolers.

Gohan's face had seen so many things that he shouldn't have, that it had scarred his eyes. Not a physical scar, but one that you could see in a different way. A fighter looks another in the eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking, like if it were a window the the mind or the soul. And in a way it was. Gohan's eyes reflected everything he had every seen, and Videl was for some reason drawn to it. She felt sorry for him, but it was more than that. He knew the pain of losing someone, just like she did with her mother. And maybe it was that, that she silently knew that he would be able to understand her pain much more than anyone else she knew. And hell, even Videl had to admit he was not only hot as the inferno itself, but simply adorable when he got so nervous.

"And the winner by ring out is Ma-Junior! How about that fight! Do you want more? I said do you want more! All right then! Would Krillin and Videl please come to the stage, oh and Junior please stay here."

Both teens perked up, hearing Videl get called. Rising to their feet, both made their way back outside. Gohan wished Videl good luck as she continued on towards the stage.

Krillin however looked like a 18-wheeler had just smashed into his face. That's right, Goku and Vegeta tied...did that mean he'd get to move on without fighting them? Realization started to dawn. He actually had a chance to win!

18 slowly made her way over to her husband, wishing him good luck as she limped back. Krillin's eyes lingered, making sure she made it to the others before turning and continuing on the rest of the way. The three fighters finally all gathered on top of the stage next to the announcer. The man turned to each of them, lowering his mic so no one else could hear him.

"Well, as you guys know we had a tie last round in the first bracket. That's never really happened before...so we were wondering what you guys think we should do."

"You mean you guys don't have any rules for this?" spoke Videl. Really? There's never ever been a tie in all of the martial arts tournament history?

"Well, the judges say that we should either just give Krillin the bye or have all three of you fight at once."

Piccolo glanced at the other two before answering. "I could care less. Either way I'm ready to go."

The announcer turned to the other two fighters, but both gave a shrug. It was their job to fight, not make the damn rules. The blond man scratched his head.

"Hmm...hey, maybe we should ask the champ! Ya, that'll get the crowd to go with it no matter what he said."

Before anyone, mainly Videl, could object the announcer was off the stage and all ready running to the champs personal waiting room. The champ himself, still trying to pull himself out of his own stocked state, took some talking to before he actually realized that someone else was there.

"Uh, huh?"

The announcer sighed, starting up the conversation again. "Like I said, we want your opinion on what we should do. There's never been a tie before. All we can figure out is either just give Krillin the bye or have everyone fight it out at once, one vs one vs one."

The champ gulped. Hell, these people were those mysterious fighters! Well, at least the green guy was. The small one looked kinda like one, but the hair made it hard to tell. And first his baby, and then he himself would have to fight them! What could he do to make things go his daughters way? Well, his daughter was used to fighting more than one dangerous enemy, and the mystery fighters had trouble when Cell had created all those freakish mini cells that attacked his group, so maybe they aren't as good at fighting more than one enemy at a time.

But if they were on a team, they might try to take Videl out first since they were friends. Argg! What should he do? Wait, now was not the time to doubt his daughter. She fought off people with guns for crying out loud! She could take two of these fakes, even if she now could...fly on her own and...use those freaky light balls and beams...uh...

"Have them all fight each other at once...the crowd will like it." Hercules response had been all to mechanical, but it was enough for the announcer. With a nod the blond man ran towards the judges, informing them of what they would be doing. The champ just watched with a impending sense of dread. His sweet pea was one of them now... maybe that meant they would all fight each other evenly if they were on the same creepy team. And then after Videl won and fought him, no matter the outcome, both of them would be having a long talk on the ride home.

The announcer finally rejoined the three fighters, giving them the details of what was about to happen before he told the quickly growing restless crowd. As the announcer did so however, Videl's mind was elsewhere. She had seen tap on these fighters before, but they could have only improved sense then. And if they were going to be fighting one on one on one, she would need to be on her guard at all times.

"-and that is how it's going to be folks! The winner of this free for all fight will be this years hero and will go on to face the champ himself! Are you ready, because I know I am!"

The three fighters walked away from one another, forming a large triangle when they turned to face one another again. Taking their stances, the announcer made his way to the middle of them. The man with the mic glanced around, finding everyone ready. With a battle cry of his one, he started the match. "BEGIN!"

The three fighters stared each other down for what felt like forever. Videl could feel their power gathering, and she could tell she wouldn't be able to simply over oomph them. Krillin suddenly however focused completely on Piccolo, the green man doing the same. The ex-monk suddenly smiled, while the emotionless Namekian let a slight smirk work his way over his own face.

Krillin stood up, dropping his guard completely while Piccolo suddenly focused completely on Videl. It was rather startling for the girl. She had half a mind to go and attack Krillin while his guard was down, but something told her Piccolo wouldn't be allowing that. The small man sat down, cross legged as he rested his chin on his elbow. The hell? Videl glanced back to Piccolo, who was about to make his move.

Just as she figured, the Namekian charged her. Videl jumped backwards, trying to buy her enough time to get ready for the attacks that were sure to follow. Piccolo was fast, there was no doubting that. It took everything Videl had just to keep up and deflect all of his attacks. But the craziest thing was that she couldn't find an opening to counter. His attacks were so fast it was hard enough just to keep blocking. But she had to do something! So, she did just that. After blocking Piccolo's left, Videl dropped down effectively dodging the right. Finally getting at least a chance Videl kicked her leg out, sweeping her leg around in an attempt to trip Piccolo. But the Namek was no where to be found.

Piccolo fazed out of the way, reappearing just behind Videl. Videl immediately sensed him behind her, so she balled her right fist together and whipped around while thrusting her fist forward, in one motion only to once again hit nothing but air. Once again, he had fazed out of the way, reappearing just behind her. This time, Videl could only turn her head around with wide surprised eyes as the Nakemian threw a right of his own.

"DODGE!"

Gohan winced when Piccolo yelled the infamous word he had heard so much when he was a kid. A smile crossed his face seconds later after his body realized that it was still in fact at a safe distance. He watched Videl move, and noticed how much slower Piccolo was moving than normal. Coupled with the fact that Krillin was taking it easy, it only meant one thing. They had realized that Videl could be a big help in the future, and all she needed to get stronger was experience, just as Gohan had. Come on Videl, show em what you can do!

Videl stumbled backwards, catching herself before she fell to the ground. Damn, that green guy sure as hell could punch. Rubbing her cheek with her fist, she tried to catch her breath before anything else happened. Piccolo dropped back down into his starting stance, once again getting ready to charge. Videl did the same, but before either of them made a move an image of Krillin suddenly appeared before Videl. She was so caught off guard by it that she shot up and backwards, surprise clearly displayed on her face. But what really caught her off guard was when Piccolo suddenly flew through the image, fist closing in one again with her face.

Videl's eyes widened even more, her mind racing. Her body moved before her mind could even figure out what exactly was coming at her, instincts kicking in. Videl's feet left the ground, her body leaning backwards. Piccolo's fist passed just over her face, followed quickly by his body. Videl grit her teeth together as hard as she could, trying to pack as much force behind this as possible. Odds were she wasn't going to get a chance like this again. Videl's foot arched up, kicking Piccolo square in the stomach.

The Namekian shot up into the sky while Videl finished her flip backwards, pushing off her hands and landing on her feet. Just as she landed however, Krillin was nearly on top of her. This time the real one. The two entered a flurry of punches and kicks. Krillin barely got out of the way, always making sure he was just far back enough or just enough to the side for it to miss. Meanwhile Videl was having a much harder time trying to dodge and punch at the same time. It all was starting to blur together, and in the back of her head Videl was starting to wonder if she could keep this up longer.

Piccolo simply floated down, now taking his break. His breathing was heavy still from the last fight vs 18, but he was never one to complain. His eyes wandered to the other fighters as they watched, his eyes focusing on Gohan. A small smile crossed the Namekian's lips. First he had trained Gohan all those years ago, and now he was training this Videl. Hell, he was starting to feel old.

Krillin had stopped attacking now, letting Videl attack as much as she wanted to. Videl still couldn't believe at how fast Krillin could change directions. Her fists were doing top speed right now, and still she was only hitting slight after images of Krillin. He would move left, so she would strike left, and she could have sworn she would hit him...but at the last second the blow would hit air and Krillin would all ready be to the right.

Videl's white aura focused around her body, burning out from her and she kicked things up past what even she thought she could do. The machine gun fire of fists from Videl started to gain speed, Krillin noticed right away that she was starting to get used to his speed after the power up. Suddenly one of her fists brushed his arm. Krillin glanced from the small contact area up to Videl who was now sporting a smile. The next punch, Krillin had to catch.

Videl continued as long as Krillin seemed to be willing to let her. Now instead of dodging, the ex-monk was blocking. Hey, you have to take your victories where you could get them. Videl tried to power up her attacks some more, maybe even hit the damn guy when suddenly a small nudge hit her stomach. It hadn't hurt, just felt like a fist making contact with her. She looked up, now finding Krillin to be the one smiling.

"Don't lose focus Videl, just because I'm letting you attack me. You have a big opening there."

Videl's eyes finally widened in realization. The reason why they were taking breaks, and pushing her so hard. They weren't fighting her, they were training her! It took a few moments for the shock to leave, and in its place a fire started to burn. No on, and she meant no one takes Videl that lightly!

Videl's white energy intensified, but then started to fall in on itself. The white aura focused around her fists, creating a small layer of energy that was focused around her hands. Videl didn't exactly know what was happening, but her body knew what to do with this new attack. Krillin's eyes widened slightly as a white punch came closing in. He caught the punch like the rest, but when his hand made contact with that punch it suddenly shot back. Did she just come up with some new technique on the spot?

Videl smiled, liking her new move. She'd have to think up a name for it later. Her next fist came crashing in on Krillin, whom quickly moved to dodge. He fazed out of the way, landing next to Piccolo. The Namekian stood, looking first to Krillin and then to Videl. They both nodded to one another, Krillin smiling when he turned back to Videl.

"Sorry about this Videl, but you'll learn a lot more if we beat ya here. Someday when your stronger we'll have to have a real fight. Ok?"

Videl blinked, turning to face the two. Still? Ok sure, they were obviously stronger than her. So much so that it hurt. But did they really have to rub it in?

Both the two leaned onto their front foot, about to charge. Videl took a defensive stance, getting ready for the both of them now. Her glowing hands seeming to grow all the brighter the more she got pissed at being taken lightly.

But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next, not in the time Gohan had been given to train her. Krillin suddenly shot towards her, moving at his full speed, Piccolo matching it. The two were right infront of her quicker than a blink of the eye. Videl's body moved before her mind could even begin to think, instincts directing her movements. Krillin and Piccolo unleashed an onslaught of perfectly timed combos, to which Videl could only block and fall back. The attacks would be at different spots on her body, one fist aiming at her face and another at her stomach. It took all her mental training to not be tricked into only guarding her face, but her body as well at the same time. A punch to the face sure was a lot scarier than a punch to the stomach though.

The dust was flying form behind the duo as they pushed Videl to the edge of the ring. Videl was in constant retreat, just being able to differentiate the different blurs coming at her. Her foot finally stepped half way off the edge of the stage, causing her to lose her balance only for an instant. But with two experienced fighters like this, that instant was all they needed. Both thrust their inside palms forward, crushing Videl's stomach and forcing all the wind out of her lungs.

Videl was sent flying backwards, finally crashing into the ground. Her body rolled over itself countless times before coming to a stop. The announcer ran over to her, making sure that she was ok. When he found she was merely sucking in as much air as her lungs would let her and not any more worse for ware, he sighed in relief.

"And with a ring out, Videl has been removed from this free for all!"

Gohan quickly stood and made his way over to Videl to check on her. Meanwhile, Krillin and Piccolo had caught their breath, and now had glanced at each other. Piccolo dropped his guard, earning him a questioning look from Krillin, and Gohan as well from the sidelines near Videl.

"I know how badly you want the title, Krillin, and all the people I wanted to fight are all ready out. I'll step down so you can beat Hercule, I'd rather not fight that clown anyway"

A moment of silence passed over the fighting arena. Krillin's eyes were wide, filled with surprise. Piccolo smirk, turning to leave.

"Piccolo…stop."

The Namekian stopped in his tracks, turning back to face Krillin. White energy was rolling off the earthling in waves, giving off energy levels that had yet to be reached by pure-humans. The level of energy was probably around…maybe even higher than the strength Goku had gotten to before his fight with Frieza, 4 million or so if given a number. Piccolo was even taken back a bit at how far Krillin had grown.

Krillin looked down at his balled hands, twitching slightly from the energy he was dragging out. "I was Goku's first rival….do you remember that? Heh…it sure was a while ago. I noticed it right away, I probably was the first, Goku just was someone who was ridiculously strong by nature. I had to outsmart him to beat him in our training exercises in order to win…but soon he just got to strong for even that to work. I always tried to keep up, but he just left me in the dust. Soon Tien took over my spot as rival…and then you, Piccolo. As Goku grew he left his past rivals in his wake. Eventually even you were not strong enough, and Vegeta became his rival. I know everyone is sick of hearing Vegeta say it, but I understand where he's coming from…it sucks being behind Goku at every turn…and no matter what you do you just cant seem to catch up. Like Vegeta, I was never one to give up though. I trained so hard, giving my blood and sweat up in order to try and make at least a little headway…"

Krillin looked back up to Piccolo, his energy slowly growing in strength. "But instead of getting closer to you guys…I became a laughing stock! I was treated as a damn joke! Do you know how that feels? I worked just as hard as you guys, but I was always pushed to the side! I'm probably one of if not the strongest human there ever was! But instead of getting respect and praise for that, I'm treated like a damn meat shield! The strongest human should get some praise, right? NoooOOOoo, of course not! "

Piccolo was for the first time in a long time completely taken by surprise. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping a bit. He even had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Don't mock me! Don't act like you haven't' seen it! That Team Four Star bull crap! They had a damn Krillin gets owned counter! The strongest human has a damn owned counter! Its not fair! Kami damn it, I hate it!"

"Krillin, you're breaking the fourth wall agai-"

"I'm! ... just tired... I worked so…so hard…I devoted my entire life to the martial arts…I even met my beautiful wife and got to be the father of the greatest daughter in the world because of it…but just once…just once I want to be on top! And I don't want it just handed to me out of pity! I'm not a joke, I'm not just here for comic relief…Hell, without me you guys never would have even made it through the first season!"

"Honestly Krillin, the fourth wa-"

Yelling more just to get it off his chest than at Piccolo, the energy around Krillin started to roar out of him. "I don't care about some wall! I'd be the strongest this planet had to offer if it weren't for the damn monkeys and the yoshi!"

"Y-yoshi? Hey, I'm standing right he-"

"I'd be the hero! It'd be me that everyone looked up to! I'm sick and tired of being pushed off to the side! I've worked just as hard as everyone else! I may not be a saiyan….but I still have my PRIDE!"

The small monk dropped into his fighting position, an abnormal energy coming off him. Suddenly Tien's eyes widened. That energy, he knew what it was. No way...that means Krillin mastered it before he could?

Krillin roared out along with his energy, taking everyone by surprise. "Spirit Burst x20!"

**Author's Annotation:**

First off, I love DBZA. It's Krillin who doesn't. Second, I'll do some explaining with Vegeta when he comes too. Cant very well do it when he's out cold, so I thank you for being patient with me. And finally, I would like to thank all those reviewing. It still means a lot to me.

The tournament's winding down. Next chapter will finish things off, and depending how epically long I want to make the darn thing, the saga might end as well next chapter. You read right! The plot returns in two chapters! Less fighting, but more story. I know, I'm excited too!

PS: 200 reviews! I have to say, I'm happily surprised. Hopefully things will keep going as good as they have been the past few chapters. Thanks again for all those revies!


	40. An Earthlings Pride

**~Tournament Saga~**

Chapter 40 – An Earthlings Pride

Krillin roared out along with his energy, taking everyone by surprise.

"**SPIRIT BURST x20!" **

Yamcha instantly turned his head to Tien, whom was watching Krillin with wide eyes. "Hey Tien, isn't that your..."

"Ya...but how'd he pull it off?"

Gohan slowly helped Videl over to the others, setting her down. Before sitting down himself however, he turned to face his old partner. Krillin's energy was huge for a pure human. It was near that of a super saiyan! So what did that make him? If Piccolo was a Super Namek, and he was a Super Saiyan...did that make Krillin a Super earthling? Or maybe a super human?

"What is a spirit burst anyway? I've never heard of it before."

Tien turned slightly to face Gohan. "It's a move I made when I was at King Kai's place in Other-World. While we were there he taught us the Kaio Ken and the Spirit bomb just like Goku, but I had idea of maybe trying to combine them. The Spirit Burst uses energy you take in from the world around you, like the spirit bomb, and use it to multiply your own like the kiao ken. Because its not your own energy, you can multiply it much higher than you normally would without so much strain on the body. I was never able to get the balance right though, the spirit energy and my own, so I could never get past times 1..."

"And I was never able to get either of the moves down, so I could never get a feel for the spirit burst either." said Yamcha. The scarred man sighed, but then turned back up to face Krillin. "But when Krillin was wished back, we showed him how to do both moves. We were hoping at least one of us humans would be able to figure it out. That way one of us could fight on par with you guys. It was our best bet of matching a super saiyan."

Gohan blinked, turning back to face Krillin. The ex-monk's black hair was standing straighter up than normal, waving back and forth slightly from the energy. A faint red aura tainted his normal white one, making it indeed look like the Kaio Ken. White lightning would spark around his bulging muscles as well, increasing how impressing it looked.

"You know, he's not only chasing after Goku, he's chasing after you too Gohan."

Gohan turned around to find a slightly battered 18 looking at him straight in the eye. "Even while we were...well, getting to know each other he wouldn't stop training. All except for around our wedding day and when Marron was born, that idiot has been training none stop. He even convinced Bulma to build him a gravatron for him to train in."

Gohan was rendered silenced for a while, turning back to face his friend. Krillin had done this, to try and catch him too? 18 continued on with her explanation, despite Gohan no longer looking at her.

"I snuck up on him one day, not long after the cell games. He hadn't noticed me because he couldn't sense me coming, so I was able to get pretty close. He kept going on about next time he'd be able to help Gohan more. He said he wanted to at least be able to make a difference next time."

Videl winced as she was placed onto the ground. In truth she was just extremely drained, but her muscles were so tired that they hurt to move. But even with all that, her head was pulled up from her resting spot, almost forced to look at Krillin. The short human, around her own height, was powering up to near super saiyan levels. He was breaking the boundary between the two, closing the gap. Slowly, Krillin began to form into Videl's mind as more than another human fighter, but someone she needed to try and pass herself. Her eyes never broke from the ex-monk as she spoke to Tien and Yamcha.

"After this, some time you guys should teach me that technique..."

The light red energy shot up towards the sky, a pillar that pierced the clouds. His roar was just as loud as his energy was high, filling the stadium with his own voice. Piccolo suddenly realized that he would be beat within seconds if he didn't power up himself. He still had a slight edge over Krillin, but the fact that Krillin was near super saiyan powers meant he hadn't been slacking off. Piccolo knew he would need to be ready for anything.

The energy finally died, fading until it was just burning around Krillin like a flame. In an instant, Krillin was upon Piccolo, his fist inches away from smashing his nose in. Piccolo's eyes widened as he moved to protect, both arms moving to catch the punch. The fist stopped, but Piccolo suddenly coughed up saliva. Glancing down, he found out why. Krillin had thrown both fists at him at the same time, one at his face and the other at his stomach. He had been so focused on protecting his face that he never noticed the second fist, meaning that his stomach had never tightened to protect himself from the blow.

In a burst of light red, Krillin had shot around Piccolo and shot his back. The Namekian could only watch as he tried to get his breath back. Krillin flew towards Piccolo, his foot leading the way. The kick smashed into Piccolo's back, sending the Namekian flying forwards. Krillin shot past the flying Piccolo, stopping once he was far beyond him. With a second burst of the light red energy, shot towards the incoming Piccolo, imbedding his knee into the Namekian's stomach. Pulling his elbow back, Krillin then smashed the boney part of his arm into the back of Piccolo's neck. Retracting both his knee and his arm, Krillin balled his hands together and jack-hammered Piccolo into the ground at their feet.

Krillin floated backwards, giving Piccolo space as he tried to pick himself up. The light red aura around Krillin faded, but not completely, the earthling staying on his guard. As Piccolo finally got to his feet, he brushed his fist against his chin to remove the purple blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Both fighters took their fighting stances, a small breeze blowing the small pieces of ruble across the arena. At the same time, the light red aura returned around Krillin while Piccolo's muscles bulged as he powered up to maximum.

Krillin fell into a starting position for track runners, his fingers on the ground just behind an imaginary line along with his back side held up towards the sky. Piccolo pushed off his front foot, charging towards the red fighter, instantly Krillin taking off doing the same. The two met in the middle of the arena, exchanging punches while blocking the others with their free hand. A sonic boom rocked the area, sending the dust in the air flying away from the two.

Fists and feet started flying as the two entered into a blurry battle of speed and power. Krillin grit his teeth together, realizing that he was slowly falling behind. He may have almost been as strong as a super saiyan, but Piccolo was even stronger than that. He was even stronger than 17 and 18 whom were both stronger than the an unmastered first level super saiyan. He had to kick things up a notch somehow, and it needed to be now.

Ducking an incoming punch, Krillin burst backwards, Piccolo keeping the pressure up by following right after him. Krillin kicked his feet off the ground, flipping backwards. As his hands were about to make contact with the tiles, an energy ball formed in his hands. The beam hit the ground, pushing Krillin forward again. Piccolo ran smack into Krillin's feet, stopping him on a dime. The beam continued to push off the ground as it shot, pushing Krillin and thus Piccolo further from the ground.

As he let the energy beam fade Krillin started to spin, drilling his foot further into Piccolo's gut while kicking at his face. Piccolo blocked the kick with his forearm while grabbing onto the foot in his stomach. Krillin's eyes widened as he was thrown towards the ground below the two. Piccolo cried out as he threw the small man, vein's bulging in his arm muscles.

"Ka..."

Krillin began to spin head over heals as he came towards the ground. As he landed on his feet, he turned to face the floating Piccolo, his hands cupped behind him.

"Me...ha...me..."

Piccolo held his hands infront of him, a golden ball of energy forming there. Krillin's red aura burned brightly as ever as the blue orb behind him started to grow. Blue specs of energy started to move from the ground, the crowd, and even the sky. The blue marble sized balls slowly floated down towards Krillin, all of them moving to be absorbed into his own Kamehameha ball. The ground started to shake as the two reach their current max. At the same time, both thrust their hands forward.

"HA!"

"Light Grenade!"

The golden and blue beams crashed into one another, creating a ball as the two tried to force one another back. Krillin dug his feet in, trying not to fly backwards from the force of the two attacks, his feet leaving marks in the ground as he was pushed mack none the less. Piccolo however wasn't budging, pouring all the energy he could spare into this attack.

The ball of energy at the center of the arena slowly started to be pushed down towards Krillin, Piccolo's power still superior thanks to his fusion with Kami all those years ago. Krillin closed his eyes shut, his body burning from the pain.

"N-nooo. I've come to far to lose now. I-I'm not going to lose! … Spirit Burst! … Times! … **FORTY!**"

Krillin's eyes shot open, the small dots that were his pupils having vanished. The light red aura burst out from him, easily tripling in size. His already bulging muscles once again grew in size. Krillin roared out as his Kamehameha grew in size, the second burst of energy following up his original kamehameha causing it to crash into the nearing ball of energy. The burst shot straight through it, causing it to explode. The Kamehameha shot out from the explosions smoke, aiming right for Piccolo. The Nameless Namekian crossed his arms infront of himself, instantly realizing that he couldn't block or dodge it. The beam closed in and crashed into him in the blink of an eye, consuming Piccolo completely.

The crowd gasped as the fighter vanished into the blue beam of light. The kamehameha arched over the stadium and towards the sky for it to fly harmlessly. As the beam ebbed to a final stop, Krillin feel to his knees, his bulging arms resting motionless on the tiles. The light red aura faded away, his eyes returning to focus. His bulging muscles remained, they taking longer to return to their normal size. Damn, his everything hurt like never before. But he had done it. With the times forty, he had ascended past a super saiyan. Finally, he was catching up.

The crowd turned to the black smoke that seemed to be hovering over the stadium. The Z-fighters as well looked on with interest. Slowly, Piccolo started to descend. First his feet became visible, then his legs. The cloth that had once clothed him had been turned into rags. His pants had turned into shorts, his shirt completely destroyed. Piccolo quietly touched down, earning him an exhausted look from Krillin.

Piccolo was covered in purple marks, his blood slowly seeping down his green body. A smile was on his face none the less. "Looks like...you win this time...Krillin. I'm...impressed."

And with that, Piccolo fell to his knees, and then continued forward to his chest. Krillin blinked, his mouth slowly opening in shock. The announcer quickly got onto the stage, checking over Piccolo. He started the count, but Krillin couldn't really hear it. His head was thumping to loud to really hear anything. Before long, the announcer hit 10 and announced Krillin this year's hero. The crowd went crazy, and a small smile grew on his lips.

He had heard that.

-DBZ-

"I can't believe they placed us in the same blasted room."

"Oh come on Vegeta, it isn't that bad. Besides! They bring all the food we can eat right to us!"

Goku and Vegeta had come too, finding their bodies looking more like mummies than anything else. And since the docs were running low on rooms for their hurt fighters, they had to put these two in the same room. Goku had been happily munching on rice balls as he sensed out the fights going on back at the arena, while Vegeta had just lay there motionless for some time.

"I can't believe that old cue-ball had gotten so strong."

"Maybe it's the hair? We always get stronger when our hair gets longer." Goku took a break from eating, sensing out Krillin's now tired body.

"Tch, yes... I'm SURE that's it, you imbecile. I'm being serious. He was stronger than a super saiyan for a second there."

"Krillin's always been strong." Vegeta turned his head to Goku, a questioning look on his face. Goku just continued to look up at the ceiling. "It's just now that he had a cool new technique that everyone is noticing it. Honestly, I can't wait to fight against him again. Along with you and Gohan, I was hoping I could fighting him today too."

Vegeta just huffed, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling as well. After a few moments of silence, Goku turned towards Vegeta, a more serious look on his face. "Hey Vegeta, about that thing that showed up on your forehead. What was that? And why'd your energy feel so strange?"

"Like I told you, it was Babidi. At first, I noticed that Babidi could use his energy to heal his minions, and I was tired after fighting your first born, so I tricked the idiot into taking me over and healing me. I had planned on then killing the little weakling, but your son's dark side beat me too it. So I figured I'd just expel the energy later on, thinking that I only needed my power and not someone else to be strong. But later that day when I went to do it...I found it had already weaved its way with my own power. Surprisingly, it acted like a string leading me to super saiyan 3. I'll even admit I was having trouble getting that last transformation, but that dark energy had clung to that so hard that when I tried to push it out, I accidentally transformed. It was so amazing, the first time feeling that power. I started training it, trying to get a hold over it. It was frustrating at first, but over the months I got the hang of it. It's still not complete though. You saw the V, right?"

With a nod from Goku, Vegeta continued. "Well, the more I gained control of my powers, the more the M faded away. It just happened by coincidence to look more like a V than an M today."

Goku looked at his rival for a long time before a chuckle escaped his lips as he returned to his food. "I can't wait to fight you when you have full control."

-DBZ-

"That's right! The champ, Hercule himself, will soon take center stage! Our hero Krillin will be fighting Hercule in a half an hour! Don't go anywhere, we'll be resuming soon!"

The announcer turned back to Krillin, the guy looked exhausted. He was sitting just off the stage, and it had been an ordeal just to get him there. The fire in his eyes was undeniable though. He wasn't gonna lose after he got that far.

Gohan ran up to the arena, looking between Piccolo and Krillin. Piccolo had come too, and the poor monk medics were really thrown for a loop when purple blood had started flowing from his wounds. He was being stubborn as usual, saying he was fine and his skin and blood always looked that way. The Namekian looked up to find Gohan sending him a humorous look, enough for Piccolo to give in and let the medic's take him to their center so they could look him over.

Turning his attention to Krillin, Gohan sat down to his friends level. "Hey Krillin, how ya holding up?"

Krillin looked up, his expression painting a good enough picture for Gohan to figure out. "Well, I now know why Goku couldn't move much after using times four against Vegeta."

18 made her way up to Krillin as well, Gohan taking his leave. Krillin an 18 started talking to one another, but Gohan paid little attention to what it was about. Instead, he focused on the rest of the fighters. Over the past seven years, they all had changed in a lot of ways. Now they even had a few new additions. But at the same time, they had remained themselves. It was nice to see everyone fighting again, their own styles reflecting their lives.

It wasn't long until the time had come. Everyone, even the ones that had gone to be treated for their wounds, returned and had taken their places near the waiting area. Everyone had gotten a good spot to watch the final fight. Videl had an especially large smile on her face as she watched her father take the stage. The crowd had gone wild, and he was drinking in every second of it like normal. And yet, there was this look in his eyes that said he had figured out exactly what was going on. Or at least a little bit of it.

Krillin took the the stage next, slightly battered and just as tired as before, but at least now he could move without constant piercing pain. His muscles were also almost down to their normal size, but they still pulsed every now and then, forcing Krillin to nearly whimper in pain. But in reality, this battle had already been one. Even in this state, it's not like the champ could throw him or punch him hard enough for it to hurt enough to make him pass out. Albeit he was already pretty close to taking a nice long name right then and there. This fight was more for his family than himself. With this kinda money, Marron would be set for at least till college. They could even get their own house on an island closer to the mainland. And so, a serious fire was burning in his eyes even though he was just going up against Hercule.

The champ was giving his signature double peace sign to the crowd as he got them into it as much as possible. His eyes were elsewhere however, focused on the small man he would be fighting. For this guy to be stronger than his daughter, he would need to be serious about this fight. Be the light tricks real or not, even though Hercule himself was starting to suspect that his worst nightmares were real, he would need to be fighting with everything he had.

The announcer went to introducing both fighters for the final time that day, the two faced each other. Krillin winced as he straitened up, Hercule gulping as he got himself ready as well.

"Could this finally be the year the hero takes down the champ? The man who defeated Cell vs a veteran of the World Martial Art's Tournament who's come out of hiding. Who will win? Lets get this started so we can find out! The Final Match, START!"

Krillin and Hercule took their stances, both ready to fight it out. Hercule was the first to charge, pulling back a fist before he unleashed it towards Krillin. Krillin easily moved to block, but when the punch hit, a pulse of pure pain shot through his arm. The fighter winced, falling back as Hercule pushed his attack. It was all Krillin could do to block the incoming fists and not cry out in pain. His muscles were still so soar and tender than even Satan's punches hurt like hell.

Finally, Krillin jumped back and charged a small energy ball in his hand. Like a baseball, Krillin threw it at the champ hoping that would be enough to end it. Hercule's eyes widened, instinctively throwing his hands forward to try and protect himself from the ball. The golden ball of energy crashed into his hands, but surprisingly enough the champ was trying to push it back. Krillin's eyes widened, along with the rest of the Z-fighters as Hercule cried out, throwing the ball behind him.

It had been small, but Krillin had figured that would at least put Hercule out of the ring. He could deflect energy? Well, he was pretty good at martial arts for not knowing a thing about energy. Seems as if he could control it at least a little bit. Krillin groaned inwardly. Great, just great.

The champ however couldn't have been happier. How he did it, he hadn't a clue, but never the less he had still done it. With a smile on his face, Hercule once again charged in for the attack.

Krillin had suffered enough of this. Jumping up as the champ closed in, the ex-monk wound up and threw the strongest punch he could muster at the time right for Hercule's face. The champ once again moved instinctively, both his hands moving up and caught his punch … or so he thought. The fist continued on its path, forcing Hercule's own fists to smash into his face. He stumbled back, eyes closed from the sudden infliction of pain. Krillin moved as quickly as he could, landing a series of punches to Hercule's unprotected stomach. The champ's mouth opened, saliva flying from the inside.

Krillin finished things off by holding his palm flat to Hercule's stomach. A golden energy ball started to form, pushing against Satan's clothing. All Hercule could do was watch as the ball exploded, sending him flying up and over the edge of the arena. With a thud, Hercule Satan, the supposed savior of the world, landed onto the grass outside the ring.

Dead silence would be an understatement.

The entire stadium was rendered speechless. The announcer quickly ran over to Krillin, grabbing a hold of his wrist and held it up for all to see.

"And the winner by ring out is our hero and new Champion, Krillin!- whoa!"

With a smile on his face the winner fell forward, passing out as soon as he heard he was the winner, thus taking the poor announcer with him part way.

-DBZ-

Krillin came to a few minutes later, reporters all ready in his face. He found 18 being the one holding him up by his arm wrapped around her shoulders, a small smile of congratulations on her pretty face. Krillin gave a goofy smile in return, unable to really focus enough to form a normal looking one.

"How does it feel to be the champ?"

"What are you going to do next?"

"How does it feel to beat the world savior Hercule?"

Krillin faced the group of announcers, blinking as he tried to make sense of what they were all trying to ask at once. Giving a nod to his wife, he straightened up as he stood on his own. His first thought was where was everyone, but soon he found them standing off to the side, a few of them waving to him. Turning back to the vultures, Krillin cleared his throat silencing the reporters.

"First off, this has been by far the most fun I've ever had at this tournament, and it's not just cause I won. I was able to push myself past my own limits because of the competition, and I hope things stay this hard for years to come. As for being the champ, I never figured in my wildest dreams I'd be walking away today the winner, but it feels great. A lot of my childhood was spent trying to win this very tournament, and it means a lot to me to finally do it. And finally, as for beating the champ..."

Krillin's eyes wavered, noticing the man in question punching the ground at his feet, his daughter standing over him. His eyes shot over to Gohan, whom was glancing over at the two. After a moment of thinking, a rather clever idea popped into his head.

"It was an honor to fight the man who beat Cell, I just wish I could have fought against him before that happened."

Many of the reporters blinked, confused at Krillin's choice of words. "What do you mean, before Cell?"

A rather mischievous grin spread across Krillin's face. "As a few of you may remember, I was there at the Cell games. I've let my hair grow out sense then, but I was the bald short one there. I saw what the champ did for everyone, and I know he probably doesn't want me to tell you, but I feel the world should know. At the very end when the camera's broke and the world lost signal, the champ sprung into action, sacrificing his own life energy so he could defeat Cell and save the Delivery Boy from utter doom. And sense life energy never comes back after use, Hercule became a lot weaker than he was before. He never told you because he didn't want the world to worry about him. And he told everyone that those light attacks were tricks because he didn't want people to figure out how he beat Cell, his life energy."

A complete and udder lie, but the press was eating ever single word of it up. All of them pulled a three sixty and shot towards the now ex-champ.

"Damn it! Damn it … I'm always one damn block short! Why is that?" Hercule was on the verge of breaking down, Videl resisting the urge to smack him so he would return to normal. He was her father after all, and she did love him despite his ego.

Suddenly however, the press turned to him, along with Krillin appearing at his side. Hercule blinked, turning to the people now watching him.

"Is it true that you nearly gave your life to save us?"

"You're a hero champ!"

"You'll always be my hero, Hercule!"

Most of them weren't even asking questions now, causing the man to be completely lost. Videl was also thrown for a loop. Krillin leaned over, whispering to the champ so only his ears could make out what he was saying. "Don't worry and just play along. Oh, and you owe me big for this. You can pay me back by letting Videl date a specific someone."

Krillin's eyes moved to Gohan, Hercule's following. After a second it looked as if Hercule was going to object, but when he turned back to the new champ Krillin was holding his hand out for him to shake it. Even Hercule knew when he was beat, and so the man slightly sulked, shaking Krillin's hand back.

Both slightly winced in pain, but the smiled for the camera's none the less.

-DBZ-

After the Z-fighters finally freed Hercule and Krillin from the press, they all gathered outside the stadium. A few clothes beam's from Piccolo later, everyone was ready to take off. Even though Hercule didn't seem exactly thrilled about it, the group had decided to go pick up everyone at Roshi's and then go get something to eat, and they had invited both Videl and Hercule. Goku called the Nimbus for those who couldn't fly, and soon all of them were in the air. The group had a good laugh at both Hercule, Master Roshi, and Konkichi clinging to dear life to poor Upa, since he was the only one pure of heart enough to actually ride the flying cloud.

It wasn't long until they were nearing the small island with the Kame House. The ones that had stayed there were all outside, waving as they came in for a landing. Marron quickly ran from Chi-Chi and Bulma straight to her father.

"Daddy Daddy! You're the stwongest! Yay! I knew you'd win!"

Krillin quickly picked up his daughter as she reached his feet, a happy, near cocky smile covering his face. "Hey, I told ya I'd win, didn't I?"

Piccolo, rather uncomfortably, walked over to Chi-Chi and held out a capsule, which by no means rather startled the woman.

"It's er...my winning's for getting third. I don't really need money, so give it to Gohan for me."

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up like the forth of July, instantly grabbing at the capsule. "Oh, Mr Piccolo you shouldn't! Thank you! I'll make sure Gohan works extra hard on his school work to make sure he deserves this! Trust me!"

Well, not exactly the effect the Namekian had expected or had been going for, but it was Chi-Chi after all. Silently he apologized in advance to Gohan, whom heard the telepathic message but didn't really know what to make of it.

Soon though, everyone had packed into one of Bulma's new versions of the Capsule Corp. hover-bus. Hercule sat quietly to the side, eying everyone while they conversed about how cool some of the other's moves had been. It wasn't until everyone had sat down to eat that the ex-champ had started to slightly open up to everyone. Bulma had made some calls and got a whole buffet restaurant to themselves, knowing that with all the saiyans at one place, it was going to be hard pickings for the rest of them even if they were the only others there. Happily for the rest of the day, everyone conversed and enjoyed the others company. A lot of people's pasts were told, Goku wanting to be filled in on everyone's past few years. All in all, it was a hell of a way to end a great day.

But eventually, the kids started to finally grow tired, the parents full and everyone ready to go home to their beds. Everyone said their goodbyes, telling Goku they'd be there to see him off tomorrow. And it wasn't to long that Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi had found their way home. Chi-Chi placed the now sleeping Goten in his bed, Gohan plopping down into his own. As Chi-Chi closed the door to the boy's room though, the small boy's head popped up.

He looked around for a second, realizing where he was. As quietly as he could, which wasn't to quiet to Gohan's amusement, Goten slipped out of the room, running down the hall and then into his parents room. A small smile crossed over Gohan's face as he silently was debating going to join his younger brother in his parents bed. Finally he figured he wouldn't, letting Goten get his one turn to sleep with his parents alone. He was a teen now, it would be weird for him to join them anyway, even given the circumstances. And so, the Son family went to sleep, a lot more comfortable than normal.

-DBZ-

The next day passed to quickly for anyone's liking. Everyone had woken up early, to get most of the time they had left together. Chi-Chi quickly prepared a king sized picnic and the whole family made their way to a nearby lake to eat. Eventually everyone, including Chi-Chi, had made their way to the water and had started a saiyan sized water fight. Their mother proved to be quiet resourceful, using her husband as a shield, but in the end everyone was soaked to the bone and were having quite a lot of fun.

The day passed on, and the family made it back just to their house as some of the other Z-fighters started to gather. Tables were set and food was made, a party once again starting as everyone slowly started to trickle towards the Son home. It was no where near as happy as the one the night before though, this being much more somber. Goku's halo was a constant reminder that he would be leaving in a few short hours. Videl even eventually showed up with Sharpner, Erasa, and even her father. The entire crew had shown up to say their goodbyes.

At twenty four hours on the dot though, Fortune-teller Baba appeared on her magic floating ball. With a tad of coxing, they convinced her to stay a while longer and catch up with the others, giving Goku a few more hours on earth.

As the sun started to fade in the distance, it could no longer be put off. Goku himself was even starting to huff and puff, his energy seemingly starting to drop at an alarming rate.

Tears started to form in many of the eyes as Goku waved to the rest of them. The Son family had one last hug, Goten whimpering as he asked his father to stay longer. Goku reluctantly told his son that there was nothing he could do, and he had to go back. Sadly, the family parted as they watched their father and husband walk away towards Baba. Even Baba, usually grumpier than all get out seemed to be wishing she could let Goku stay longer. But rules were rules, and this had been his choice all those years ago. The two started to lift off into the orange sky, slowly growing more and more invisible. At once, everyone cried out their goodbyes, Vegeta giving a simple salute wave to his rival. The normally quiet 439 Mountain Area suddenly was consumed by teary eyed goodbyes as their hero, friend, and rival faded back to the Other-World.

And sadly, finally he was gone. The fighters lingered, helping Chi-Chi clean up while the poor woman held her youngest in a tight hug. Once things were in order, they all said their goodbyes, leaving the distraught family to their memories. Gohan whispered something to his mother, to which she looked up and gave her oldest a sad nod. Quickly, Gohan turned and caught Videl before she could leave with her friends and father, asking her if she would mind take a quick flight to no where exactly with him. Videl took one look into his eyes, and knew she had to. Quickly, she said her see ya later's to Hercule, Erasa, and Sharpner. Hercule looked as if he was going to try and stop her, but then suddenly stopped. How could he? She was growing up, and hell, she had found a way to find someone stronger than him. The father watched as Gohan and Videl took off towards the sky, while Sharpner and Erasa glanced at each other, a happy grin on both of their faces.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Videl slowly flew through the now night sky. Satan City below them was quiet, the streetlights brightening up the area. Videl glanced over at the spiky haired boy. His eyes were slightly closed, his face emotionless. His father returning to Other-World must have been ragging on him even more than he had been letting on. Gohan finally realized he was being watched, turned his head to face Videl.

"Hey Videl, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem..." Videl cursed her people skills now. How was she going to drag Gohan out of this? It really wasn't her forte, making people feel better. She usually had to do the opposite. But seeing Gohan like this, she knew she had to do something.

"Hey, let's land here." Gohan pointed down to the top of a rather large sky scrapper. Videl gave a nod, and the two slowly descended down. After landing, Gohan made his way to the waist high railing, leaning onto it with his forearms as he folded his arms and looked towards the crescent moon. Videl walked behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Gohan twitched from the contact, turning around to face her for a split second in surprise, but then smiled and turned back to the moon.

"You miss him?" Videl gave a slight squeeze as she moved to his side, keeping her hand on his shoulder.

"Ya...I miss my dad a lot. But what hurts the most … is seeing everyone's faces when he left, Goten and my mother's especially..."

Silence consumed the roof top. The wind was a tad cold, but neither seemed to notice. Videl glanced at Gohan's eyes. They were they way she usually saw them, happy but holding back a lot of pain behind that. In-fact, they looked more like that tonight than any other time she had seen him.

"I know I shouldn't be like this … I was lucky enough to see my dad after so long … its just … I can't stop blaming myself."

Videl's hand slid down Gohan's arm, now she herself leaning against the railing. Her thoughts wandered to her own mother. "I understand Gohan, really … I do."

Gohan glanced to his side, now looking at Videl as she watched the moon hang in the sky. It dawned on him, she knew everything about him, but he didn't know a thing about her. His mouth started to move before he could even think about what he was asking. "Hey Videl … would you mind telling me about your mom?"

Videl's eyes winced, she looked down to the ground far below as the memories came back to her. "My … my mom died about eight years ago now. She was one of the first to get that Heart Virus your dad got..."

Gohan's eyes went wide, completely taken back by that. Of all things, that was what took her mother from her? Videl clenched her fists together, trying to hold back some tears that were forming in her eyes.

"She was beautiful. She was the only one that could get my dad to not think about fighting. I can't remember ever being happier back then when we were a family..." Videl knew that was a lie. The past few days had been some of the happiest of her life, spending them with Gohan...but he was slowly taking her heart from her mother. She spent less time each day thinking about it and more thinking about him. It scared her.

"Videl...I, I didn't know back when I told you-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand, the world needed your dad so we didn't all die. I'm not mad … or jealous..."

Videl's voice undermined her words. She was nearly shaking now, her fists squeezing each other so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She closed her eyes, a last ditch effort to stop the tears from falling. Gohan wanted to smack himself in the face. Here Videl was trying to help him feel better about his dad leaving and he had made her start to cry. Seriously, way to go. Gohan reached out, now placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Videl..."

Videl turned, taking her shoulder from Gohan's grip. She hated feeling like this. Crying was for weak people, and she was strong. Her mother had told her to be strong, so she had lived her life doing just that. But ever sense she meet Gohan, she had started to become weak again. She had started to depend on him. The protecting her from danger, the training, everything. And now, here she was crying about her mother in front of Gohan. She had to go, she couldn't let anyone see her like this, especially not him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Videl started to lift off the ground, tears now free falling from her eyes, but she was only able to get a few inches off the ground before two strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her. Videl blinked for a second, surprised that Gohan was all of a sudden being so direct. Gohan buried his face into the nape of Videl's neck, causing the teary eyed girl to blush a brilliant red.

"Please Videl … stay."

The tears stopped for a moment, but the streaks they left on Videl's face were still prominent. Gohan continued to nuzzle his head into the back of her neck, his words sending his breath against the bare skin. "I know how your feeling. But, I'm asking you to forget or move on from your mother. I won't push you to do anything like that, but … I want know you can always come to me if you need anything. I'll be here for you, ok … ?"

New tears started to roll down Videl's cheeks, ones she wasn't as upset about having. Damn him, he seemed to always know what to say. Wiggling slightly, Videl turned herself around to face Gohan. The two looked at each other in the crescent moonlight. Videl's teary eyed whimpering face and Gohan's understanding smile...

Videl gripped at Gohan's shirt, squeezing them as she moved herself forward. Gohan never let his grip on Videl loosen as he moved towards her. First their foreheads touched, both parties keeping their eyes focused on the others. Then their noses brushed bast one another, sending sparks of electricity running down each other's body.

Finally … finally, their lips touched.

**Author's Annotation:**

And with that, I end chapter 40. The final saga starts next chapter, I hope you're look forward to it as much as I am.

Ah yes, my last chapter. I knew a few of you wouldn't like it while a few of ya would love it. The reason I went a little overboard was because after this the shit is gonna hit the proverbial fan, so I went a little farther than what I probably should have because it was the last chance to make an attempt at being funny. From here on though its gonna be all serious. Everything's been working towards this final saga.

Takula and the Universal Library. Not many people like libraries, but as a saying goes – If you want a new idea, you should read an old book. I'll be packing a few bombshells to twist thing up. The plot, heh, it seemed to kinda vanish during the tournament. But it's gonna be back next chapter, and its gonna be back with a vengeance. Please continue to read and review, its gonna be fun. I promises.

PS: I've updated the first chapter with the overview of the final saga, so if you want a sneak peek at what's coming, take a gander.


	41. Beam us up Bulma

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 41 – Beam us up Bulma

Life definitely could be worse.

That was Gohan's thought process as he woke up to find the sun peaking through his window, a little higher in the sky than it normally is when he gets up. It had been two weeks since the day of the tournament and subsequent kiss with Videl. That night was still burned into the front of his mind. They flew to Videl's home, slipping in a window. Neither of them were in the mood to go further, so they just slept with the comfort of the other. It had been a rather emotional day, and a draining one at that. He all ready was feeling better about having to say goodbye to his father for another time.

His mother and Goten were still in a funk, but Trunks and Bulma were doing their best to help their respective friends the best they could. Vegeta also seemed content with his lot in life now, training the young ones when they came over of course, but the fact was that he wasn't pushing them as much. Power wasn't the goal, rather style and experience.

Krillin had put in to buy a island not far off the coast of the mainland, so Marron could go to a school and make friends. Reporters were at a loss to where their new champ had fled to however. Bulma must have pulled some strings so they could fly under the radar. 17 left to continue his star life. He kept secret about the relationship between the blond 18 and her husband, once again allowing the couple to keep their low profile, though some rather crazy tabloids made their guesses none the less.

Tien and Chiaotzu went back to their mountainside home with Launch and Blast. They promised the others to get a phone of some sort so they could be reached easier. Although Blast was a tad reluctant to return home, she eventually gave in after her parents agreed to let her try a public school.

Sharpner and Erasa were currently watching over Satan City as the Golden fighter and Saiyagirl. Those two seemed to be enjoying the super-hero gig, and Gohan was fine with them taking over for the time being. Hercule had been unusually quiet ever sense his loss, though he still made appearances to keep a good face. He stayed at his home a lot more now, often keeping a wary eye on his only daughter.

Piccolo returned to Kami's Lookout, happy to continue with his retirement. Yamcha also returned to his rather famous baseball career. The questions never stopped coming his way about the fighters he fought with, but Yamcha held his silence with a smile on his face. Upa went home to his tribe with news that their old friends were doing well, and a new drive to try and get stronger. Due to summer vacation starting, Konkichi relaxed most days as he took in the sun. Roshi was almost surprisingly a little upset that Krillin and family would be leaving him, but he and Turtle were given permission to come over when ever they felt the need, so the old hermit took it better than he could have. In other words, all was right for the world, even with his father still gone. He was happy, the world was peaceful. It was great.

And that was the reason he was so on edge.

It was strange, but his life had never had this before. All the way from the attack of Raditz to Cell, his life had been one big training session. And after Cell, his father was gone which left a rather empty feeling in the wake. And then there was the whole Babidi thing too. So for him to find that he was content with the world, it made him look to the sky in worry. It was about now that some big bad guy would swoop in claiming to be a relative to someone they had beat or someone they had all ready beat would come somehow stronger ready to take revenge.

Videl was currently enjoying her summer break training with Krillin in an attempt to gain the Spirit Burst technique, leaving Gohan to his own thoughts for at least what was left of the week. Chi-Chi and Goten had left for Capsule Corp for a few days to try and take their minds off things, so Gohan was left to a strangely quiet house. Maybe it was that, that strange quiet he had woken up to, but it felt like it was more than that. Like something in the back of his mind was telling him something was wrong.

Maybe it really was more than that. Gohan kept looking up at the sky from his bed, as if something would make itself known. It was as if something were watching him from just behind him, but his other senses knew that he was the only one for miles. Maybe he was just over thinking things and he just needed to get out of bed.

It couldn't hurt. So after getting up, Gohan went about starting his Friday. First, the gathering of wood, or rather cutting down a rather large tree with a good punch. Then the chopping of it with quick slices of the hand. And with the wood pile restocked, Gohan turned to other things. Random cutting of grass here, tending to his mother's garden there. Well...there went ten minutes.

...all right, things were definitely wrong here. He still couldn't figure it out, but there definitely was something up. Here he was, a high-schooler and he was doing his chores that he didn't really even have to do. They'd just be redone by his mother and his younger brother later. But what do normal kids his age usually do during summer break? Hang out or something? Well...everyone was already doing something. So what could he do?

He didn't have any homework, or chores either for that matter. Scratching the top of his head, Gohan thought about it for a while. He really didn't have anything else to do for the day. He could train...Vegeta probably wouldn't even mind a spar right now. But to be honest that sounded like a lot of work for only a lot of pain later.

Seriously...did Gohan have nothing to do?

With a sudden ring from inside his house, Gohan let a sigh go. Thank Kami, the phone. Opening the door back into his house, the teen made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey-, uh ... Gohan is this you?"

"Ya its me, who's this?"

"It's me, Krillin. I'm at Bulma's right now with Videl. I have a question for you, but its gonna be a strange one."

Well... it was just gonna be one of those days, eh? "Uh … well, I mean, I'm listening."

"Have things been … ya know, feeling strange for you ever since this morning?"

"I guess, it has been kinda quiet around the house lately. But I don't think that's what you're talking about."

"Nah, that's not it. More like you're being watched or something?"

"...actually, ya. Why?"

"We need ya to come to Bulma's as soon as ya can. Can you be here in fifteen?"

"Sure...but, what is this all about?"

"Its kinda hard to explain over the phone … trust me, you're going to wanna see this."

"Alright then. I'll be there soon."

"See ya then."

And with a click, a mono-tone sound came over the phone. Gohan glanced at it before finally hanging it up.

Yup...just gonna be one of those days.

-DBZ-

Gohan had known it was to good to be true, but this was a little ridiculous.

A small circular table currently held some of the strongest fighters around. Krillin, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Dr Brief's, the old scientist currently standing infront of the others with a giant round mass of stone currently on the monitor behind him. Word was that Yamcha and Tien were on their way, but probably wouldn't make it in time. Time for what? Good question, one Gohan was hoping to find out sooner rather than later.

The old man with the black cat on his shoulder held his fist up to his mouth, coughing slightly as he cleared his throat. Glancing back at the group of fighters, he pointed a rather long metal rod at the large rock on the screen behind him.

"This, is the problem. And you guys are the solution. This asteroid is the biggest one on record to come anywhere near earth, easily shattering the old records. And the problem is that it's coming right for earth. This thing is literally bigger than the moon itself."

Needless to say, that took most of the onlookers back a bit. Bulma then pressed a few buttons on the display infront of her, changing the picture to a thermal image of the space rock. Different shades of reds and oranges filled the picture. "And this is the strange part."

Dr Brief's nodded to his daughter, once again taking over the discussion. "Asteroids are made up mostly of rock and some ice. This picture should be blue, not red."

"But what does that mean?" Gohan finally couldn't take the suspense anymore. What did this have to do with him? Not like he didn't want to help, it was just he wanted to know exactly what he was needed for.

"It could mean a lot of things. Something we've never seen before. Part of a nearby star that some now broke off a part of itself, or a planet that got to close to its sun and suddenly broke orbit. Maybe even some kind of moon that seconds as a sun. But after a few different scans of the object, we've come up with what we believe it to be."

The man then took a pause for dramatic effect, or some other reason that the saiyan couldn't understand. His mind was working at top speed to try and figure it out for himself, but what could a hot space rock mean?

"It's no moon. It's a space station."

Trunks and Goten blinked, deja-vu covering their faces for some reason or another. The others looked on rather startled, the only one not looking surprised being Vegeta. The small black cat mewed as the group looked at one another. Dr Briefs just continued on once he felt things had sunk in.

"Even I'm not sure how, but I would surmise that their shielding acts as a cloaking device as well. Hence it looking like a simple piece of rock. I've even picked up some life forms now that the ship is closer to earth. But the one thing I can't figure out is why you fighters can sense it."

Finally Gohan learned why he was there. That sense of something watching them, something coming, it was coming from that, space station thing? The others seemed to be thinking the same thing. Well, at least he hadn't gone crazy yet. Turning to his side, Gohan whispered towards Videl.

"Hey V, how's training going?"

The black haired girl gave a frustrated shrug as she leaned towards Gohan. "It's going. I think I was about to get it but then this morning I couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. It was creepy, and I couldn't focus. I finally complained about it to Krillin, and he told me he was feeling the same way. It was strange, so we called Bulma to see if any one else had mentioned anything. Turns out Vegeta had been trying to ignore it while training Goten and Trunks. After asking around, they connected that to this space station thing."

Gohan smiled nervously as a scowl covered Videl's face. Well, at least she wasn't worried about this space rock station thing, instead her being more upset about not training. Turning back to the group, now a detailed path the thing had been taken was shown with a solid line, and then a dotted line finished the path to what was earth.

"From our estimates, if the station takes the same path at the same pace, it will reach earth in three days time. No one but a few of the scientists who found the supposed asteroid, myself, and you all here know about this. No government or news agency knows about this, and it's probably best if it stay's like that. Who knows how the populous would react. It would be best if you guys took care of what ever this space ship wants with earth."

Gohan blinked at that idea. These guys ... Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Videl...himself, emissaries for earth? Was this really the best idea? Then again, if things broke out into a fight, or if they were a threat, odds are they'd be able to take care of who ever it was pretty quickly. So that meant, they were heading to space again?

Videl looked on with a neutral expression even though she was a tad nervous. It was space, who wouldn't be a little intimidated? Though at the same time she was looking forward to it. How many people could claim she went to space for summer break? Even though it was top secret hush hush stuff, she still could rub it in Erasa and Sharpner's face a little. At least that kind of made up for her not being able to train right now.

Vegeta simple kept his arms crossed as he listened to the boring speech. Blah blah blah blow it up if things go bad. Same old stuff. Even though the rush to finish his training was slowed down now that he had gotten in his fight with his rival, even though it ending in a draw had slightly aggravated him. Training the boys was now more important than himself now though. Those two air-heads would be in charge of making sure the saiyan race didn't fall to time. They'd need to hear the stories and other things that made Saiyans who they were. And the two needed to get stronger. If they were going to be super saiyans, they sure as hell were going to earn it. Maybe this space ship would have a few people that the two young ones could get a little experience fighting against.

Chi-Chi sighed as she watched her youngest and Trunks start talking about how cool space was going to be. As much as she didn't want either of her sons to go, how could she stop them? If it took their minds off their father even for a moment, it would be worth it for them. She would just be waiting for them to return, like always.

Dr Brief's placed his hand on the top of his metal pointer and pushed down, shrinking it down as it collapsed in on itself so it was pocket size. "Vegeta will be piloting a new ship he helped Bulma make. It makes use of more saiyan tech that he could remember learning about as a child. It's safe, so don't worry about anything like that. All you guys need to worry about is what you guys do, protect us and what not. The ship is all ready and everything, so all it needs are those who wish to go along. I have full faith in those who want to go, so I wish you good luck."

-DBZ-

Soon Gohan found himself in a familiar looking space suit, though his first one had been much smaller. Seated next to him was Videl in a matching orange suit with white sleeves. Vegeta was sitting in front of the relatively large pod, his fingers pressing buttons as lights flashed on and off. Krillin was in the third row of seats, along with the younger saiyans. Goten and Trunks were currently trying to untangle themselves from the seat belts, somehow they had gotten tangled in it each and every way.

Goten was even somehow upside down. Poor kid.

Vegeta paid no head to the young ones as the sound of engines started to roar from outside the round ship. The sound quickly turned to rumbling as the ship began to shake. Videl's hand quickly darted over to Gohan's, where it rested on the side of his own chair. Both teens glanced at the hand, and then towards the owners. Both smiled, slightly shy as Gohan took Videl's hand into his.

"Don't worry Videl. Vegeta's been flying in space since long before we were born."

The saiyan at the wheel, well, buttons smirked slyly. "That I have. And I've only crashed the blasted things six times so far. Don't worry though, it was only my fault two out of those six times. The other times it was someone else's...Oh, and no eating in the cockpit, pisses me off. And I tend not to fly very well when I'm pissed."

As the flame haired saiyan continued with the pressing of buttons, Videl tried to hid a slight gulp. Gohan simply rolled his eyes, trying not to chuckle at Vegeta's attempt at being funny. As the ship started to lift off the ground, the two younger ones behind the others were smashed rather uncomfortably into their seats. They had felt larger g-force levels before, but not with the ground shaking and them not being so ready for it. They slipped of their chairs, comically falling to the floor with a thud, giving Krillin a good laugh as they quickly started to leave earth.

Videl squeezed Gohan's hand slightly harder and harder as the blue sky's of earth faded away to the black darkness of space. The shaking stopped just as the last of the blue faded from the sky. Everyone eased back in their seats, Krillin jumping up instead as he stretched.

Vegeta looked at the display in front of him, reading what it had to say and then making small changes. "Artificial gravity is good. Atmosphere in the pod is stable. Engines running as they should. Look's like it will be pretty boring until we get to the asteroid."

"Boring is good. I can live with that." Videl said as she slowly stood up from her chair. She had half expected to be able to float around once she made it to space. Figures that the saiyans would have a gravity room built into their space ships. Now that she thought of it, it did feel a little bit harder to move than normal. Probably had the thing turned up more than earths' normal gravity already.

Gohan stood, looking over Vegeta's shoulder. "How long till we get there?"

"Not much longer than a few more minutes. It may be moving like a space slug, but this ship could get to Namek and back in little more than five days."

Gohan stood, Krillin joining him at his side. "The closer we get, the stronger that weird feeling gets."

Gohan nodded, looking down to his old space partner. "Ya, that's just I was thinking. What do you think it is?"

"Beats me." Videl glanced at the two, joining them. Together they looked out the window into space as a small dot made itself known on the dark horizon. Along with them, Vegeta looked towards their goal as it slowly started to grow bigger. In the background, Goten and Trunks were jumping around as usual, the excitement of space adding to their hyper-ness.

-DBZ-

"Tell me Kibito, how long till the earthling's space ship arrives?"

In a room that was not well lit at all, two people looked at a monitor that showed the layout of the ship in question. The smaller man was the one who asked the question, it being directed at the taller one. The old wrinkled red alien grumbled as he looked at the display. Despite the age his face looked, his body had held onto his muscular build, making him stand strait and tall as his long smooth white hair reached down to his shoulders.

The small alien at his side was a light purple. His eyes were nearly like slits as he watched over the power levels the small machine was reading from the life forms in the ship.

"It looks as if they will be here within minutes sir. What shall we do?"

The five foot tall alien turned to face his assistant, his white spiky mohawk never moving from its pre-ordained state. "Why, welcome them in of course. We will need their help if everything is going to go according to our plan. Time is of the essence, so gaining their favor will be necessary."

The large red alien bowed quickly as he left the room. The small alien turned back to the small screen that lit up his own face. Those strange power readings he had picked up months before seemed to have been confirmed just a few weeks ago, once again power levels that shouldn't exist jumping to unbelievable heights on some back-water planet barely anyone had heard of. Earth. A small smile crossed his lips, hopefully things would go as he hoped.

**Author's Annotation:**

And so Takula and the Universal Library begins. I know you'll have some questions, so ask away. I'll probably be answering a lot in the next chapter anyway, kind of going for a mysterious and confused feel right now.

I'd like to thank all your readers, if you review or not. This story has done so good so far, it's mind boggling for me. There are no words I can think of to thank all of you, so I'll just leave you with a thank you.


	42. The Universal Library Opens

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 42 – The Universal Library Opens

The six on the small spaceship looked on with wide eyes as the large asteroid slowly consumed the entire window, forcing them to look at it. It was huge, no doubt about that. But if this thing really was a space station, where were they going to land? Would their shields even let them pass? Maybe they should send a message towards their ship, or wait for them to hail themselves instead?

Gohan glanced towards the three people that were new to space, Goten, Trunks, and Videl. All of them looked as if they had seen a ghost, though the young saiyans weren't as scared as curious. Their pail white faces had a tint of excitement in them. It was in their blood after all to get excited about these kind of things after all.

Videl however didn't have that bit of excitement. Maybe he should have tried to make Videl stay back on earth after all. It had occurred to him before take off that it might not be a good idea for Videl to come, but she wasn't one to be left behind. Besides, he could see Videl ready to fight it out for her chance to come with. If he could go, why couldn't she? Gohan chuckled nervously to himself as he pictured Videl's glare if he had tried to make her stay. He had brushed off his worry then, but now it was back, eating away at him.

"Hey Videl, are you gonna to be okay?"

The black haired woman snapped from her trance, some color returning to her face. "Y-ya. I'm fine."

"Hey big sis, are you scared?"

Gohan took a worried look at the young Goten at Videl's feet. It's a good thing his little brother was cute, otherwise Videl might-a smacked him cold. Now all the color was back into Videl's face, a red fit of rage consuming her. Ya, she'd be fine just as soon as they landed.

"N-No! I'm not scared, not at all!"

Goten smiled, putting both hands behind his head. "Okay, cause if you were we'd understand. It is pretty scary looking."

Videl glared down at the small boy with wild hair. Her fists were clenched, herself nearly going cross-eyed as her body trembled in anger. How dare that little ball of energy ask if she was scared. Of coarse she was nervous, it was a giant ass space station! But scared, Videl Satan did not do scared. Not ever, especially sense her near death experience. Fear was something that happened sure, but never so much that it was paralyzing. She didn't want to have to have Gohan protect her again. She wasn't some princess that needed rescuing from a knight. She didn't do damsel in distress.

Suddenly, the ship rocked back and forth, sending all those who were standing to the floor. The shaking and rumbling continued for about five seconds before finally leveling out again. Everyone gripped their now soar body parts as they looked towards Vegeta, who was looking over the display with a rather displeased look.

"What was that?" Krillin said, holding onto his head. Darn, when he wasn't ready for it the ground sure was hard.

Vegeta grunted, slowly standing up from his seat as he turned to the others. "It's some kind of tractor-beam. Our ship doesn't have the power or the tech to break free, so it looks like for the rest of the way they'll be flying for us."

Something close to a television screen came down from the ceiling, coming just down so everyone could see it. Soon an image came to focus, a blue haired woman and a gray haired man with a black cat on his shoulder looking at them. "We're starting to lose our connection with you guys. It seems that the ship is also giving off some sort of signal that's scrambling our tracker. Once inside it looks like you'll be on your own."

"Make sure you take care of the kids Vegeta! I don't want a repeat of what happened when you took them to the park!"

"I told you that wasn't my fault woman!" So some random kid with a mullet was put in a hospital. It wasn't his fault, the idiot tried to bully Trunk's and Goten. The kids just kicked his ass, not his fault in the slightest.

Suddenly 18 and Marron pushed her head onto the screen, forcing the first two to the side as they tried to stay in the picture. "Make sure you get home quickly Krillin. The new house is going to be here soon, and I'm not going to set it up alone. Do you hear me?"

Krillin smiled nervously, nodding to say he understood. "Got ya. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Huwwy back daddy!" Marron waved to her father just before two more pushed onto the screen.

Tien and Yamcha smiled. "You guys just couldn't wait huh? Well don't worry, if you guys mess it up we'll be hear to back ya up!"

Vegeta huffed, Tien looking to Yamcha. "You really think we could do it if they couldn't?"

"Well, when it comes to fighting they got us, but we got, well...I got the people skills! This race might even be all female! Then I'd definitely be able to help! Hey you guys, if it's an all female race get out of there and let me handle it, okay?"

Finally, one last head pushed her way in with all the others still trying to get on screen. "Gohan, you make sure Goten behaves, okay? You two watch out for each other! And Goten, make sure you watch out for Videl! If anything happens to her Gohan's chances to marry her go out the window along with my grandkids!"

Gohan smiled nervously with a large red hue covering his cheeks, waving to the screen as static started to cover up the picture. "Don't worry. We'll all be home soon."

The faces on the screen quickly said their goodbyes all at once as the static consumed the television set, making it one large jumble of incoherent words. The six on the ship turned back to the window as they slowly neared the space rock. As they got closer, the rock seemingly opened up, reveling a smaller ball of metal looking material inside the cloak. As they floated in, the shield closed back around them.

It wasn't long before they were closing in on the large metal ball. As they neared, a hanger of sorts opened up, allowing their ship access to the large building.

Videl unconsciously backed up and to the side, just behind Gohan's arm. Damn, this was nerve wrecking. What, was their ship trying to compensate for something? It was huge! And now being inside, it seemed to be even bigger than what she imagined. Looking up at Gohan, she found him with a calm look on his face. With a sigh, Videl tried to calm herself. If he was so relaxed, she surely didn't have to worry.

Vegeta put their ship's landing gears out and opened the door just as their ship touched down. As the small orb like ship began to power down, the six from earth inside slowly made their way outside. Vegeta nonchalantly made his way down the ramp, the others being a little more cautious. Goten and Trunks looked around the large room they had been pulled into, their mouth's slightly gaping in awe.

"Wow! This place is really big! What do ya think Trunks?"

The strangely haired saiyan turned to his best friend, a slight smirk on his face. "Five zenny on us having to blow it up we leave."

Goten giggled as the two continued to look around the room they had been lead too. Videl and Gohan stepped off the ramp as they too took in their new surroundings. The hanger itself was little more than the shiny reflective metal looking material. Who's ever this station thing was obviously liked their reflection. As they walked, a silent metallic tap would come from their feet hitting the floor. Gohan walked up to Krillin as the small ex-monk was glancing around the room.

"I wonder how long they're going to make us wait."

Krillin glanced back at Gohan, shrugging. "Beats me. I wonder if they'll even be able to speak the same language."

"Well, whatever's taking them so long, they better hurry up." grumbled Videl. She was starting to get edgy.

Just then, a door across the room slid open. A large red humanoid stepped forward. The six from earth turned to face their new acquaintance, the four older ones mentally prepared themselves for whatever happened next, while the two young saiyans just looked at him curiously. The man stood at least seven feet high, with long white hair running down to his shoulders. His face was scrunched up, making him look stern and unforgiving.

His clothes were strange, at least to them. He wore pure yellow boots that looked something like the saiyan boots Vegeta wore. Further up a large orange wrapping around his waist hung down infront of the man's legs. Behind you could make out a sky blue leggings that the man wore as pants. A large red overcoat with stiff shoulders that extended far further than they needed to finished off the man's ensemble. The man also had a red headband that covered his forehead, possibly to hold his hair back from his face.

After a few long moments of silence, the large red man finally spoke. "Follow me. My master has been expecting you."

The red alien turned and started to walk away, not even bothering to check to make sure they were following. Goten and Trunks turned to the others to see if they were going too. The others looked at each other for a second. Did they want to follow? Vegeta finally grunted as he began to walk towards the doorway where the red alien had been standing moments before, settling the argument. If they came all the way here, they might as well find out what they wanted.

As they all made their way through the doorway, they found themselves in a long hallway. The large nameless alien continued to lead them down the dimly lit hall until they reached yet another door. With a swoosh noise the door slit up as they neared it, relieving a large white room. The six from earth shielded their eyes as they made their way in, the pure white burning at their eyes. When they finally could see again, they found the red alien standing next to a shorter purplish one.

This new one looked much younger than his counterpart. A white spiky mohawk covered his head, making him look a little taller than he really was. His outfit matched the taller red alien's, however his was blue and his orange wrap at his wast didn't flow down infront of his legs. The smaller man smiled as he eyed each of the fighters.

"Welcome. My name is Takula, and this is my library."

The six from earth looked at the shorter one. Even though he was the smaller of the two, it was easy enough to tell he was the one in charge, especially now that he had said so. But the white room didn't seem to much like a library.

"What do you mean, library? This whole ship is just one library?" Videl blinked. She was expecting some kind of war machine or something of the like. A library definitely wasn't even on her suspicion list.

The small man chuckled. "Well, a museum might be a better description, but it started as a library. It is this ship's purpose to gather and protect the knowledge of the universe. I am a supreme kai, and it is my job to gather and record that knowledge."

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta's eyes widened along with their bodies stiffening at that statement. A supreme kai? They had never heard of such a thing, but they very well knew what it meant. This alien was above even the Grand Kai Goku had spoke of when he visited them. The two younger ones and Videl however just stared at the small purple alien, confused about what he was talking about.

"You've already met my assistant Kibito." Takula pointed up to Kibito, insinuating that he was talking about the red alien at his side. "I'm glad you've all come. I was hoping someone would."

Finally Gohan snapped out of his daze. "Wait, you want us to come here? For what reason have you come to earth?"

"To be frank, this Universal Library has been closed for a long long time now. The Cold Family had long been trying to track me down and use the knowledge this station contains to their own advantage. But all of a sudden, the Cold Army fell apart. I found it rather odd, but at first I figured they simply gave up. This stations technology is far above there own, the shielding around can protect the knowledge easily from them. The cloaking also is far above anything they could have worked around, so I figured it was simply that. But one day, I picked up large power levels coming from a small planet far removed from the more populated space. One of the power's was Frieza, but the other I didn't recognize, though it did feel similar to a fight I had felt a few years earlier on Namek. So, I decided to investigate."

In the middle of the white room, a small circular hole about five feet wide opened in the floor, a small circular device rising in it's place. Soon, a holographic depiction of earth appeared above it, just at eye level. The see through earth slowly rotated around on it's axis, the blue and green of the planet sparkling as it turned.

"To be honest, not even I knew of a planet that existed with such life so far from other planets. It's no wonder so few people know of it's existence. But this station held knowledge of it none the less."

Takula's eye started to sparkle, as if he knew something the other's didn't. However, a history lesson didn't sound so exciting for Goten and Trunks. The oddly haired saiyan turned to his friend, trying to be sneaky as he tugged on his sleeve.

"_Hey Goten, let's go exploring! I saw a different door not far back, let's go!"_

Goten quickly nodded. _"Okay, let's go!"_

The two boy's stealthily made their way back out the still open door to the hallway they had came from, un-noticed. The four older ones had all their eyes fixed on the supreme kai, a sense of something big about to be told to them. Someone who the Kai's hadn't even been able to meet must have a reason to suddenly show himself to them.

Takula continued on. "Well, the knowledge I have gathered so far from just coming this close to the planet has granted me some interesting facts. To think that saiyan's could have found their way to this planet. The rest of the universe believes you to be dead, Prince Vegeta."

The prince was even taken back by this. How could he have known from just looking? Vegeta's face quickly returned to it's normal neutral state, glaring across to the two aliens. "How could you have known that? Only the Namekian's could have known."

"You doubt my abilities Prince? I don't blame you, but please try to be more open minded. I have been at this for many thousands of years now. I even was around to witness not only the second fall of the saiyans, but the first as well."

"F-first, what do you mean by the first fall of the saiyans?" spoke up Gohan. The first fall? He had never heard of anything besides when Frieza killed Planet Vegeta. But the way this guy was talking, that was the first fall.

Krillin must have had the same thought process, because quickly he joined Gohan. "Ya! We've never heard of anything like this, Vegeta told us all he knew, so how could you know more than him?"

"I'm sure you've all heard the story of how the first saiyans landed on Planet Truffle with one broken space ship with barely any saiyan's on-board. Don't tell me, you've never wondered of what happened before that? Never wondered what forced the saiyan's to land there with a broken and beaten ship?"

The four left glanced at each other. To be honest, they usually had other things to worry about. And during their free time they didn't exactly spend it wondering what happened thousands of years ago. Takula visibly sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"The young really are mindless." Gohan and Krillin smiled nervously as they eyed Vegeta and Videl, both whom were glaring daggers at this small purple Takula. The supreme kai took no notice, or ignored it as he raised his hand towards the hologram of planet earth. Quickly it started to take a new shape of a planet much like earth, but the continents were much different along with the bodies of water.

"Now listen young ones. As a good will offering, I will tell you something about you saiyans that has been long forgotten in the sands of time." Kibito looked as if he were about to protest, but one look from Takula made him remain quiet. The four from earth that were still in the white room watched intently. This guy was a supreme kai after all.

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, the saiyan's were a race not unlike myself. Yes, saiyans at one point held the position of supreme kai's. They watched over the universe from the planet before you now. My own race were their assistance, and peace ruled over nearly everything. But as time moved on, a new young and powerful race came to crave the power the saiyan's held. A war broke out, which consumed the entire universe."

The hologram quickly changed to a picture of space, with thousands of specks that represented fighters seemingly hanging in the nothingness. Soon the small dots shot towards one another, explosions soon lighting up the darkness.

"The saiyan's proved powerful, and the new race was nearly beaten withing the first year of the war. But a second race, the Majins, another powerful race that had instead power, great magic. They could create beings of immeasurable power, so many of them that the saiyan's were out numbered. Still, the saiyan's still held the greater power. The two races fought together against the saiyans, and in the end everything was placed on one large battle. However, the alliance fixed the fight before it could even begin."

The four left listening continued to watch as they learned about the saiyan race before the truffles and Frieza. Even Vegeta was rendered senseless as he learned things about his own race that even he didn't know of. The hologram now changed to something that resembled the shape of dna.

Takula smiled, reveling in the fact that his listeners were so intent on learning. At least the young mortals knew to pay attention and learn a little from history. "With the magic of the Majin's and some of the knowledge this new race had, a small group of them snuck to the planet the saiyan's called home and let lose a Magical Virus. Instead of attacking the body, this virus attacked the power the saiyan's held within themselves. It was radical, and brilliant move, but cowardly none the less. Ironically, some of the saiyans that were hit by this virus lost their tails, as you all know the tail is the source of power for a saiyan. Because of that, they couldn't transform and take part in the final battle."

"So, where did they go? I'll admit, I had to do some digging in the library's databanks to refresh my memory. The planet they fled to was said to be the Saiyan home-world, where their race had started. It was uses as a place to prove themselves, and to reach the final transformation that gave saiyans so much power. The planet wasn't even on my databanks, let alone known by the public. I was only able to find it by looking at an old saiyan book I took from a saiyan ship from back then. But back to the story, two space ships left the planet the saiyans had called home. One with those who could still transform and fight heading for battle, and another heading for the unknown planet where the saiyan race began ... Tell me young ones, do you know where that planet is or what it's called?"

Silence passed over the four from earth. They glanced at each other, confused. How could they know? The only planet Gohan had Krillin had been to was Namek, and that couldn't be it. This was Videl's first time she had been into space, so she couldn't know. The three turned to Vegeta. He had traveled all over space for Frieza and had been to the most planets of any of them. Maybe he knew? But just one look told them he also didn't know. So...why did Takula expect them to know?

Takula sighed, once again rubbing his eyes before looking back at the four. "Come on, think! Use logic. Gohan, you are a star student, are you not? Use that large brain of yours and thing! It never bothered you that when alien's like Raditz or Vegeta came, you both could speak the same language? Or when Frieza would reference a earthling sport? It never bothered you how similar earthlings and Saiyan's look? Ehhh...fine, let me spell it out for you. After that battle thousands of years ago, the remaining saiyans fled in their broken space ship, landing on the Truffle Planet. As time went on, the power virus faded away, but it's damage remained. The saiyans could only transform into their giant ape form, not being able to tap into their more powerful golden powers. The other saiyans, whom had lost their tails from the effect of the virus however and had to flee for safety for their home planet. They lost their tech, but kept their language and games, slowly evolving without the need for powers. However, I believe they simply lost their ability to transform, and their powers might even be greater than the saiyans whom kept their tails."

The four pairs of eyes slowly grew wider as realization started to dawn on them. Takula started to smile as he saw them start to figure it out. "The reason why human's and saiyan's can use energy, often times the same light blue color with golden energy balls. The reason why human's and saiyan's look so much alike. The reason why earthlings and other races from space have the same language. Humans, with their power locked away, have infinite potential. Saiyans, with most of their power stripped away but kept their tails, kept the talent to use energy easily from a young age. Humans, Saiyans, they're the same thing! The reason why both Goku and Vegeta gained the ability to reach into themselves and pull out the power that had been taken away from them, their return to their races home planet. The planet that few people if anyone even knew of. "

It finally hit the four from earth, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"Earth..."

**Author's Annotation:**

I hope you enjoy! I worked extra hard on this chapter to make sure things flowed nicely for this little tidbit. The reasoning behind the title is reviled! Talent and Potential. Not only does this make Videl a saiyan, not a half saiyan, but a whole one, this also makes Gohan a hybrid of the two different ways the saiyan race evolved. The talent to use energy easily and the potential to use the power locked deep down within the humans all those years ago by the virus.

The reasoning behind this? Well, I read somewhere a while ago that the reason Goten and Trunks are never seen with tails is because that trait is recessive. I didn't learn much in Biology, but I did learn that a recessive trait will not show if a dominant trait is also passed down to the infant. And since Goku had a tail, he had two recessives. Which means, for Gohan to get a tail, Chi-Chi would at least have to have one recessive gene.

Goku would be tt and Chi-Chi would have to be Tt. A big T meant you wouldn't have a tail, sinse it was dominant. Since she's never seen with a tail, that would give her the big T. If you have no idea what I'm trying to explain, try looking up gene's on wiki. It does a pretty good job explaining things.

Basically, if Chi-Chi had two big T's, Gohan couldn't have genetically had a tail. Since he did, that meant there was saiyan blood in Chi-Chi. And making us human's a lost chunk of the saiyan race was just to fun of an idea to pass up and just make a few people like Chi-Chi and Videl part saiyan.


	43. The Sword in the Stone

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 43 – The Sword in the Stone

Goten and Trunks silently snuck through the dimly lit halls of this space station. From what they could tell, besides the two whom they had met back in that white room, there was no one else in the station. Goten smiled as he looked from left to right. Most of the rooms were just full of books. Books after books after boring books. Trunks lead the two as they looked for something more interesting. As their hallway came to an end, Trunks looked left and then right.

"I say we go left."

Goten blinked, looking both ways as well. "What make's you say that?"

"You always go left. All the interesting stuff is always left in the games I play."

Goten nodded, and the two took off again. This hall was different though, it didn't have any doors on the side, but the boy's could make out one door far down the hall if they squinted. Trunks and Goten zipped down to the door, stopping just before running into it. The door automatically slipped up to let them through, and their little chibi eyes grew wide. Behind the door was a huge room full of different exhibits, some large gun looking items, others were small one man ship looking things, and what the boys could only figure to be battle armor with wires and a power pack on back. All of it was neatly arranged, at least five different rows of stuff and the rows went at least as far as the length of the capsule corp building.

Goten and Trunks slowly walked, looking over the many different items on display. There was a fine layer of dust on most of the items, but that didn't take a way the splendor. There were so many different looking technical items that Bulma would look more like a kid in a candy story rather to a genius, company owner, or mother. As the two walked down towards the other side of the items however, the items seemed to be getting less and less sophisticated. Now the item's were starting to look more like simple swords or metal armor.

Trunks then eyed a simple sword that looked like a knight would have used on earth. However, this sword was buried almost to the guard. Lower in the rock closer to eye level was a golden plaque. Trunks ducked under the rope as he tried to get a closer look and read it.

"- The Z-Sword - "

"A legendary sword that had been stuck into this rock. It is stuck and no force on this plane or the next seem to be able to pull it out. It is said that who ever pulls this sword out from the stone shall be granted power which is above all others."

Goten looked towards Trunks as he read aloud the plaque. Looking up, he tilted his head towards the handle. "Wouldn't it be easier just to blow up the rock?"

"Idiot, you'd probably blow up the sword too."

Goten thought for a second, before another idea came to him. "Well, just punch the rock then! No explotions, so the sword will be fine."

Trunks looked to Goten, blinking as he thought it over. Turning back to the rock, he pulled his fist back and gave the rock a good punch. Not a single piece of ruble came off as Trunks started hopping up and down in pain, blowing on the red mark his knuckles now held. Goten scratched his head, floating up to the sword. Looking at it, it didn't look anything special. Just a simple silver/metal ball on the end, a black grip, and a silver guard. The blade, or what you could see before it disappeared below the stone was the same metal looking color as the pommel.

Goten leaned down putting his hands on the grip as he started to pull up. Trunks finally calmed down from the pain and glanced up at his friend. Goten's face quickly started to turn red as he tried to pull out the blade, but for the life of him it wouldn't budge. Finally, Goten's fingers slipped and he was sent falling backwards as he rolled down the large stone. Trunks didn't hold back and started to laugh as he pointed.

"Hehe, nice try Goten!"

The small boy pouted, holding his hurting head. "Oh ya? Well, you try and pull it out then!"

Trunk's smiled confidently as he floated towards the sword. Spitting on both hands and then slapping them together, the oddly haired saiyan glared down at the grip. Placing his hands on the sword, Trunk's tried with everything he had as he tried to pull it up. But once again it didn't bother to budge. His face soon two started to budge. Goten flew up on the other side of the rock as he watched his best friend try, but it once again wouldn't move. Finally Trunks gave up, taking a step back from the sword as he glanced at his throbbing red hands.

"Not so easy, huh?"

Trunks blew on his hands, glaring at his friend. "Fine, let's both try then."

Goten nodded, his pout turning to a smile. Goten gripped the handle at the bottom, Trunks taking a hold at the top. At once, both put their everything into pulling this sword out. They both nearly went cross-eyed, but the sword would not move. They both started to groan from the strain, a white aura starting to come from both of them.

"G-Goten...w-we got to g-go...super..."

"K-kay... R-ready?"

At the same time, both the boy's hair spike up and a single golden flame consumed the top of the rock. Slowly, the sword finally slipped up. The rock around the sword started to crack, around the blade and around their feet. Goten and Trunks cried out as their golden energy grew to their max, the sword finally giving way. With the sound of metal sliding past rock, the sword came up. The second the sword left the stone, a white lite consumed the area, both boys shutting their eyes shut tight.

As the light faded, both slowly opened their eyes. They both still had both of their hands on the grip of the sword, but they noticed something different. Glancing their right hands, they saw a strange silver ring with the designs of a dragon on the side. Goten's ring had the design come out from the ring while Trunks' ring design was carved into it. Both glanced from their rings to the sword itself. The metal blade was simple enough. No fancy carvings, nothing special to distinguish it from other ones. And yet that simple design of the blade made it look as if it was hiding something.

The blade stood almost as tall as the boys, from tip to hilt it was 90 centimeters or two feet and eleven inches. For a few seconds the boy's were quiet, but just as they were going to talk a second flash of blinding light erupted from the sword. As the light faded, the two boys were no where to be seen.

-DBZ-

"Wait, what do you mean earth was the Saiyan home-world?" stuttered Krillin. The four from earth had been completely blindsided. They had come here to see if the people here could be reasoned with, or if need by forcibly turned away. No one had expected anything close to this. Gohan shook his head, trying to process all of this new information. It seemed to make sense. To be honest, he couldn't think strait but as far as he could think it all added up. Videl blinked a few times in surprise. Biology definitely wasn't her subject, but she worked hard to get good grades in all her classes. And from what she could remember, what this Takula was saying didn't seem to have any holes.

Takula smiled as he held his hand out towards the hologram machine again. The see through picture turned back to earth, a moon now orbiting the planet. "I should say that human's and saiyan's are a different species now, after thousands of years for evolution to do it's work. But go back far enough, and both races share a common ancestor. Which means, they share some of the same traits such as super saiyan and the later transformations. It's must a matter of trying to dig it out."

Vegeta nearly growled, shaking his head. "No! It's impossible! There is now way those weak human's are related to saiyans! It's impossible."

"Then tell me Prince, why do you think your human saiyan hybrid children are so strong? They're closer to your old ancestor. Human's hold within them their old ancestor's strength, and you saiyan's are the key to getting it out. It truly would be interesting to see earth in a few hundred years."

Videl glanced at her feet, thinking deeply for a second before looking back up and strait into Takula's eyes. "So tell me, is it possible for a human like me to become a super saiyan?"

A strange smile crossed over Takula's face. It almost was enough to put Videl on edge, there just was something about this guy. Krillin's eyes suddenly lit up, interested in the idea as well. "Well. The odds of that happening would be slim to nothing. You do have some spiky black hair though, so there may be some stronger saiyan blood in you than most. But unless you can find a way to grow out a tail, the answer is no."

Videl seemed to be dejected, looking back down towards the ground. Krillin was the same, disappointed as he looked down. Gohan looked over to the girl, and then Krillin. Both the humans were a little more than upset at the idea, but when Gohan looked at Takula, the man still had that smile over his face.

"There is however, a way for me to unlock the hidden potential of a fighter. It is an old supreme kai technique that my people knew. If I were to use this on a human, the user would be even stronger than a super saiyan. They'd be around the strength of your super saiyan three, maybe even stronger."

Both Videl and Krillin's head shot up at that, their eyes nearly sparkling with hope. Takula however held up his hand in the direction of Krillin. "Sorry friend, but I can only unlock two people at the same time. I only have two hands, and I would like to see what would happen if a human/saiyan hybrid, someone who is close to the blood of your ancient ancestors had their power unlocked."

"Aww..." Krillin looked back towards the ground, disappointment on his face.

Gohan blinked, but then glanced towards Krillin. "Uh, sorry Krillin..."

Krillin looked back up, a sad smile as he looked at Gohan. "Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't know what to do with that kind of power anyway. And besides, I want to retire from fighting anyway now that I have a daughter."

At that point, all six in the white room noticed two power level's suddenly disappear. There eyes shot to where the two small children had been standing, finding them missing. Vegeta nearly cursed his brains out as his head shot around the room.

"Damn it! Where did those little brats get to? Didn't anyone notice where they went!"

"I can take you to where their power's disappeared to Vegeta. Maybe if we go there we will find a clue of what happened."

Vegeta growled, but Gohan's face was full of worry. He couldn't sense Goten. Damn it, why hadn't he paid more attention to him? He hadn't expected his mind to be blown like this, but that was no excuse for losing his younger brother. Takula held out both of his hands, stretching them both out. In an instant, all those in the white room fazed out of view.

-DBZ-

Goten and Trunks opened their eyes, finding they weren't on a space station anymore. If the landscape was summed up in one word, that word would be green. As far as their eyes could see it was grass. Off in the distance they could make out white tipped mountains, but those were so far away it might have taken a good half hour of flying at max to reach them. Both looked down at their hands, finding the same strange ring still on their finger. Goten noticed he was no longer holding onto the sword, instead just standing off to Trunks' side. Trunks found the sword on his back, inside a scabbard that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Smoke seemingly came out of nowhere in front of the boys, catching their attention. A shadowy figure appeared in the smoke, and as the smoke died down, he came into view. The figure was a human, or some alien that looked human, and male, who looked middle aged due to wrinkles starting to appear on his face. He was tall, standing at least six feet high. He was dressed in a long dark red silk robe with golden trim at the end of the sleeves and the collar. The gold trim rand down the front of his shirt, arching slightly towards the right slit. The robe was slit on the sides up to his waist, for his legs. He wore red pants as well, which stuck out due to the robe being so dark red it was nearly black. The red gi pants were tucked into his small black shoes, which were the same color as his robe.

His face looked stern, but his eyes seemed to show he had more to him than just that. His skin that could be seen was tan. He had some facial hair, a short beard that was trimmed circled his mouth and went down to the bottom of his chin, a small tuff making its way from the chin to his mouth. His hair was the same black color as his beard, and it was just as short. In his hands, he held a sword in its scabbard. The sword had a long black grip, with a golden ball at the end and a golden cupped guard all around the top of the grip. The scabbard itself was black as well, having gold with intricate designs on either side of it.

"Two children? Interesting..."

-DBZ-

The four from earth along with Takula and his assistant fazed in front of the rock where Goten and Trunks had been moment's earlier. They all quickly started looking left from right, for any sign of where the two boy's may have gone to. The supreme kai's eyes suddenly shot wide when he caught side of the sword missing from the stone.

"I-it's not possible..."

Vegeta quickly turned towards Takula, his face now more than scowling. "What is it? Spit it out!"

"Th-they pulled the sword from the stone! I didn't think it possible. How could they have done this?"

Krillin took charge, just so Vegeta wouldn't kill a supreme Kai. "Uh, sir, what do you mean? What happened to the kids?"

Takula tried his best to right himself, to calm his nerves but he was still taken back, slightly shaking. "Here is another example of the races similar ancestry. I'm sure you all have heard of the sword in the stone? It was a myth even when I was a child. Whom ever could pull the stone was given immense power. You've heard of it, yes? It was a mythic story before the split of your race occurred, so I'm sure both sides have a version of the story."

"Stop blabbering about nothing, before I return you to your own ancestors! Tell us where the brats are now!" Vegeta grit his teeth as he tried to contain himself.

"It is said whom ever can pull the sword first must fight the last person to wield the blade, to prove themselves worthy. If the person proves themselves worthy, they get the honor of wielding the blade. If they fail the sword would return to the stone, the person who pulled the sword out being sent to Other-World."

"What, they'd be killed?" shouted Gohan. Goten... Videl was also shocked. Those two kids thrown into a life or death situation because they pulled the sword? She never remembered hearing that part of the story. Vegeta however was the one who was most worried.

"If they don't come back, I swear you will pay for this, _Kai_..."

Krillin shot in between the others, waving his hands for them to slow down. "Hey, relax! They both can go super saiyan, so there's nothing to worry about. There's no way this guy can beat them."

Videl glanced towards Gohan, finding him staring off into space. He looked so worried for his little brother, and she wanted to help him any way she could. But the only way to really relieve him would to get Goten out of there, and she didn't know how to do that. All they could do would be to have faith in the two. Looking up to Takula, she raised her voice slightly so she could be heard. "Who was the last person to wield the sword anyway?"

-DBZ-

Goten and Trunks fell into their fighting stances, glaring at the man who had suddenly appeared infront of them. Trunks took the initiative, and ask what the two were thinking. "Who are you? And where are we?"

"My name is Piandao, a master swordsman from a long time ago. And you two are at a place I pre-determined to test you. You need not the specifics Although I must admit I only expected one person, and someone who was a lot older."

Now Goten spoke up calmly, slightly lowering himself in his stance all the same. "But why did we come here? Why are you here?"

"I brought you here so you could be tested. Once you prove yourselves to me, then you will be returned to where you came from. I must warn you, the sword has chosen you both so I won't go easy. You both may come at me at once. Be mindful, I don't want the blood of young-ones on my hands."

Goten blinked, but then a smile crossed hes face. "So you want to fight? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Focus Goten, I don't think this guy is a joke." Trunks raised his hand to the grip of his own blade, his serious face never flinching.

"You think?"

"Just look at his eyes. This guy is good, I can tell."

Goten looked towards Piandao, blinking a few times before tilting his head to the side. "Should we go super then?"

"I think so." Trunks slowly lifted the blade from the scabbard, the metal sword slowly showing itself. Piandao did the same, taking his scabbard in his hand while the sword in the other as he slowly slide the sword out. Goten looked back and forth before a slight pout showed on his face.

"Hey! Don't I get a weapon too?"

Piandao blinked, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Well, usually only one person pulls out the sword, so the challenger uses that. But since the sword chose two, I suppose you will need a weapon. Don't worry, I'll give you a weapon the same way I made mine here. What is your tool of choice?"

Goten thought for a moment, before smiling as he answered back. "Bow Staff please. My dad used to use on, and Gohan taught me how to use one a few years ago."

"Very well." Piandao held his hand towards Goten, causing smoke to slowly seep out of his hand. The smoke took the shape of a staff, and soon a shadow of the staff formed in the smoke. As it cleared away, Piandao tossed the weapon over to Goten.

The three fighters took fighting positions, watching their enemy for the slightest of movements. The two smaller fighters moved first, shooting towards their enemy. Half way, both of them roared out as their hair turned to gold, pulling their weapons into the ready position. Piandao pulled his sword from its scabbard, reviling the rest of the blade. With the scabbard in one hand and his blade in the other, he blocked both attacks as Trunks swung his blade down while Goten swung his staff towards his side. The two young one's eyes widened at that. This man had some real skill with his blade.

But soon all of their eyes fell to Trunk's blade. The sword the two had pulled from the stone began to change as Trunk's own golden energy started to creep up the blade. Soon the silver of the guard and the pommel changed to a gold on. Trunks could feel his energy being pulled into the blade, and then returned to him at least ten fold.

Piandao looked the new blade in Trunks' hands over. "Amazing..."

-DBZ-

Krillin turned back to face Takula. "Who's Piandao?"

"A man who was easily one of the best swordsmen ever. He used the power of the Z-Sword to bring piece to many planets. It is said that he never lost a battle, and he even took on one hundred mercenaries hunting for his head at once. He was the only one to walk away from the battle."

"Is there any way to help them?" Videl glanced towards the stone, worry for both Goten and Gohan etched into her face.

Takula shook his head. He had planned to get these fighters stronger for his plan, but never in his wildest dreams did he think any of them would be able to lift the sword. His plans now might actually work! "No, once the challenge starts... it must be finished."

-DBZ-

Goten jumped back, firing a golden ball of energy once he landed. Piandao brought his foot up and kicked Trunks back. Spinning, the man brought his blade around and up, slicing the ball in half. The two halves landed on either side of him, creating small explosions as he charged. Trunks righted himself, bringing his sword up as he got ready to defend. Piandao brought his sword down, Trunks bring his own up and blocking it. Piandao quickly swung his scabbard to the side, attempting to strike a blow to Trunks' side. Goten fazed in between, holding the bow staff strait up to block. The three fighters grit as they found themselves in a stalemate.

"You two move as one! I am impressed, it is no wonder the sword chose you both instead of just one."

Goten smiled, slowly pushing the scabbard back. "You haven't seen anything yet, mister!"

"That's right. Super Saiyan's don't go down easy!" Trunks smiled as well, glancing towards his partner.

Piandao blinked, looking down at the two. "Saiyan's you say? I see, but then let me ask. Why are you only using one of your transformations? That said, where are your tails?"

"Only my big brother Gohan has a tail, mister. Me and Trunks weren't born with one."

Piandao was quiet for a while, only the sound of metal on metal and scabbard on staff to be heard. Finally, he jumped back, looking the warriors down. "I feel that the sword has been left in the stone for far longer than I had expected it to be. Never the less, the sword is the one who chooses. It must have been waiting a long time for you two."

The boys were silent, though each were wondering how a sword could choose someone. Piandao took a fighting stance, and then once again charged in. The boys shook off their thoughts and did the same, charging in ready to fight. Just before Piandao reached Goten and Trunks, he slammed his scabbard into the ground, using it to push himself into the air. Goten and Trunks could only look up as they watched Piandao fly just over them. Digging their feet in, they started to turn. Piandao quickly landed just behind them both, and quickly slashed his sword up towards Goten. The small boy held his staff out, but it was sliced through as if it were simple paper. The young boy stuttered back, slightly spooked from how close the blade had been.

Trunks took the chance and jabbed his sword at his opponent. Piandao spun, the sword just missing him. As he turned, he took his scabbard and hit Trunks in the back of his head. The boy flew forward, rolling as he hit the ground. It didn't take long, soon he was up again and charging back at Piandao. Goten looked up from his sitting position, taken back as the two swordsmen infront of him started to attack each other with a barrage of slashes.

Despite Trunks' physical abilities and raw speed, Piandao was a master swordsman far beyond what the small boy was. Piandao span his blade, Trunks forced to follow the motion. At the end, Trunks' hands were thrown up and Piandao was open for a strike. Instead, the man kicked the small child in the stomach, sending him backwards. Trunks landed next to Goten, both boys slowly standing back up.

Both looked at each other, a sudden smile crossing their faces. Trunks held his hand out, Goten taking a hold of it with both hands. They both looked towards Piandao, both talking at the same time. "I hope your ready, because this is where we get serious!"

Goten started to spin Trunks around by his hand, leaving Piandao to stand and watch. When they both hit top speed, Goten released his friend, sending Trunk's flying right towards the swordsman. Trunks pointed the sword forwards, yelling charge as he flew. Piandao took a defensive stance, timing when he should parry. Goten took notice, figuring that Piandao would still be able to block from that distance. Cupping his hands behind him, a blue or began to form.

"Kamehameha!"

Goten thrust his hands forwards, the blue beam flying right towards Trunks. The Kamehameha caught up to Trunks, causing him to accelerate as it pushed against his feet. Piandao's eyes widened, realizing that he he would have to start moving his sword now if he even wanted to just block the incoming attack. Trunks accidentally flew towards the side, not expecting the kamehameha to hit him from behind. Moving his blade to the side, Trunks swung as he passed just to the side of Piandao, the sword cutting strait through the man.

Trunks fell forwards and into the ground in an attempt to stop the Kamehameha from causing him any real damage. He rolled forwards before finally coming to a stop, quickly standing up and yelling at his friend across the battlefield.

"What the hell was that Goten!"

"What do ya mean? If it wasn't for me, he would have sliced you!"

"Are you stupid? Because of you I had to react without thinking and I accidentally killed the guy!"

Both of the young ones looked towards Piandao, whom was somehow still standing. The strange part, even though his eyes were wide as if the attack had hit, he didn't have a single scratch on him. The man slowly shook off his shocked state, straightening up as his sword and scabbard turned back into smoke.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. I can see why the Z-Sword chose you two. You both have the potential to be great swordsmen, and great fighters. It is with great honor that I give you this sword, and all that comes with it."

Both Goten and Trunks looked on with wide eyes, a little shocked that he was still alive. They both listened intently as Piandao continued with what he had to say. They also noticed that his feet were slowly turning to smoke.

"The rings on your fingers, they unlock the swords true power. The original owner of the Z-sword, a man named Arthur, was so powerful that he could not control his powers when he fought. So, he placed a large amount of power into those two rings. If a fight ever got more than he could handle, all he had to do was fit one ring into the other, and the power would be released. Upon his death, he sealed the rest of his powers into the sword itself. Those who have wielded the blade after Arthur also did the same, so now you hold the power of seven master swordsmen. So if you ever need more power than you can muster, insert the rings together and you'll gain Arthur's power along with all the other swordsmen who came before you. Though it will be interesting to see what happens when two people place the rings together."

By now, Piandao had dissolved to smoke all the way up to his shoulders, and it was still moving fast. Trunks and Goten quickly gave a nod of understanding. Piandao nodded back, smiling as he gave the last piece of information.

"Oh yes, there is something else you should know. In my travels, I made my way to a planet that held people who could see the future. They told me something, but it never came to pass. I'll tell you now, because it may very well be you who sees this in your life times. Ehem, how did it go again? Ah yes. A storm is coming. With all its power, it cannot be stopped. All who try will fail, even the mightiest. Golden gods will fall. The Devil's army will fall. All … will fall. Do not fear it though. The sun may rise, but it must fall. Take it in, let it fuel you. It is the only way to survive. A storm is coming, so tap into it. ... I'm not sure what that means, but remember it. It could save your lives."

Once again both boy's nodded, trying to memorize what Piandao had told them. The man waved to the both of them as the rest of his body became smoke, the smoke flying towards Trunks and into the sword. The sword started to glow as the smoke surrounded it and sunk into it. Soon the light burst from the blade, blinding both fighters as the area started to fade away.

-DBZ-

Takula shook his head. "No, once the challenge starts, it must be finished."

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from the rock the sword had been. Those in the area shielded their eyes from the dust flying off the other items. As the wind began to fade, all of them looked up to the top of the stone, their faces shifting from startled to purely amazed. A small boy with golden spiky hair was standing on the rock, a sword in a scabbard on his back. He was dressed in dark gray gi pants, white boots that looked saiyan but had velcro strips running up the middle like human shoes, and had hair closer to Vegeta than either Goten or Trunks. He had orange sleeveless shirt on with the kanji for sword over his heart and a blue jacket over that, which also had the kanji for sword on the shoulders. The three kanji's were black with white circles around them which were outlined with a black line. The boy's eyes were green due to him being in super saiyan, and he was looking over the others with a cocky smile.

Takula stuttered as he felt the power the small warrior was giving off. "W-who ... who are you?"

The cocky grin grew larger as he pointed at the man asking him the question while his other hand reached for his sword. "The name's Gotenks. Remember it."


	44. Awake

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 44 – Awake

The cocky grin grew larger as he pointed at the man asking him the question, while his other hand reached back for his sword. "The name's Gotenks. Remember it."

"Where are the boys?" asked Gohan. The young child turned to his half brother, his smirk disappearing some what.

"What do you mean, Gohan?." With that, Gotenks placed the two rings on his hands together, inserting the dragons so they fit together. The two ring started to glow, followed soon by the boy's body. The light started to grow and finally started to split. As the light died down, Goten and Trunks could be seen. The sword that had been on Gotenk's back stayed with Trunks, and the rings moved to either child's right hand.

"We're right here." answered both children in unison. Gohan let a sigh of relief escape as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. Explaining to both Chi-Chi and Bulma that their son's had accidentally fused themselves into one body did not sound like a fun way to spend an afternoon. At that moment however, both him, Videl, and Krillin turned around to where a mass of killing intent was bursting from. Vegeta was looking towards the ground, shadow's hiding his eyes from view.

"Takula, tell me. You must have a few area's on this ship for people to train. Yes? Please lead me and the brats there now."

Takula shook off his stupor, nodding to Vegeta hastily. "Y-yes, of course. Kibito, lead them to one of the training rooms, and make sure everything is in order there."

The large man grunted, turning around to lead the way. Vegeta lifted his head slightly, his cold eyes locked on the two young ones that had made him worry. Goten and Trunks took a sudden step back, fear consuming them. He looked seriously pissed. But if they made him wait, he'd only get more upset. Resigned to their fate, the boys took after the large red alien, hoping to use him as a shield should they need to make a run for it.

Krillin shook his head as he watched the four leave the room. "Let me tell you, its not fair. How come they're so strong even though their just kids?"

"Ah, the earthling Krillin. You've been fighting with the saiyan Goku for the longest if my information is correct, yes?"

Krillin blinked, silently wondering how he knew so much. "Well, technically Yamcha was the first of us fighters to join up with him, but I've probably gone on more adventures with him back when we were training under Roshi. But why?"

"A warrior such as yourself probably has nearly reached your potential without me unlocking the rest of it. However, you can always learn new techniques. If you wish, you have my permission to use the computers to access the data this station holds. There are numerous moves you could learn. Come, I'll show you where a computer is. And then I'll get to unlocking the potential of these two."

Both Gohan and Videl stiffened up, realizing they were being talked about. To be honest, Gohan was rather skeptical of this guy. Could he really make Videl as strong as a super saiyan three? Then again, Guru had been able to do something similar on Namek, maybe this was an improved version of that unlocking technique? Videl, unlike Gohan, was hoping against hope that this would work. She loved the idea of being just as strong as Gohan.

And so Gohan, Videl, and Krillin walked out of the large room of artifacts and continued on, lead by Takula. Soon enough the supreme Kai had led them to another door which slid open upon them getting close enough. Inside was another white room, and this one held another circular device in the middle of the ground. Takula turned to face Krillin while holding his arm up towards the machine. "It's user friendly, so you should find little problem with using it. It will seem simpler than most earthling computers at least. And if you wish to test some of the things you learn, you can get the computer to bring out a robot that you can fight against. Don't worry about damaging the room, it's built to withstand attacks much higher than what you call super saiyan three could muster. Though I wouldn't push it. Not even these rooms could take that kind of power for very long."

Krillin's eyes narrowed, slightly irritated. "So as long as I don't reach super saiyan three huh? Don't worry, I'll **TRY** to contain myself."

Takula gave a bow, and then turned to leave, Gohan and Videl waving as they followed after. Krillin turned back to the machine, scratching his head as he looked at it. "Hmm. Well, might as well take a look. Maybe I can find a way to go super saiyan or something. Grow a tail, hehe. 18 would have a fit if I came home with one of those."

Videl crossed her arms, growing slightly irritated as Takula lead them through the twists and turns of the space station. She needed something to do, and she needed it now. "So do you really think Krillin will be able to learn anything from that computer of yours?"

"The person who ran this station before I did had a saying; If you want a new idea, read an old book. I believe a lot can be learned if one would just take the time to look to the past."

Videl grumbled as she ran over what he said in her mind. Gohan however just glanced infront of Takula to see where they were going. "So … where are we going exactly anyway?"

Takula turned his head slightly to meet Gohan's, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "A special room that was made for advanced training. If my theory is correct, we will need a stronger room to contain both your powers. We don't want to accidentally blow up this station when you both power up."

"But, I mean its nice of you, but why are you helping us get stronger? Is there a reason?"

Videl blinked, glancing up at Gohan. That was a good question. Here was this guy they had come to turn around, either by words or with force, but things had turned around rather quickly and now he was helping them get stronger. Was something bad going to happen that he knew of, and he had chosen them from earth to help him fight it?

Takula abruptly faced forward, almost hiding his face from the two following him. "I simply wish to test my theories. Gathering information is what I live for, and if that leads the universe to be a safer place then so be it."

"You know something that you're not telling us, aren't you." It was a question, but Videl already knew the answers. She had been in enough interrogations to know when someone was lying, or hiding something.

Takula made no physical movement to indicate he was lying, but his voice wavered just slightly enough for both Gohan and Videl to pick up on. "I just wish to see what would happen. I am curious...ah, here we are. Please, after you."

Gohan took the lead, quickly followed by Videl. They entered into yet another small white room with another circular device on the floor. Takula followed, the last to enter in. Gohan and Videl all looked around, not sure of what they should be doing, Takula however made his way to the computer on the floor and held his arm out. A hologram of a planet that looked much like earth appeared, slowly turning around on its axis.

"What are you doing over there. I thought you were going to unlock our potential or something." growled Videl. Gohan smiled nervously, hoping Videl wouldn't take her frustration out on a supreme Kai. Though, she already did deck a kami, so a Kai wouldn't be completely out of her reach.

Takula simply smiled, standing up as he stretched out his arms. "Instead of telling, I'll just show."

One instant, they were standing in the white room, the next they found themselves standing outside standing on green grass. Blinking, both Gohan and Videl looked around, finding they no longer were on a space station. The sky was littered with small moons and other cosmic entities near the planet they now were on. The only thing of the ship that came with them would be the small circular computer that sat now in the ground. Takula lowered his arms to his side, smiling as he moved towards the two.

"Welcome to the Land of the Kai's. Your own race once lived here, thousands of years ago. What do you think?"

"It, it kind of looks like earth." uttered Gohan. It was true, besides space taking the place of the blue sky, the planet did look much like earth.

Takula nodded. "That it does. It may be that the saiyan's modeled this planet after their home planet, to make things seem more like home. But onto more pressing matters, we will start unlocking both of your powers. It will take some time, so don't get hasty. It will be worth it in the end."

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other before giving Takula a nod. Smiling, the supreme Kai directed where he wished them to stand. Doing as told Gohan and Videl stood facing each other about five yards apart. Takula stretched out, getting ready for the long ritual. "Now remember. Focus on your energy and nothing else. The more you focus, the quicker this will go."

"Uh, how long is this suppose to take anyway?" Gohan tried to remember, they were planning on contacting Bulma after a day when they left, but with the ship jamming transmissions and all these revelations, he was beginning to wonder if they'd ever find the time to call her.

"Usually it takes the better half of a day, but with you two being saiyans and all it may take longer. Close to an entire day if I was to make a guess."

Videl nearly fell down where she was standing. "A-an entire day! Are you crazy! I don't want to stand here for an entire day!"

"Hey, do you want me to do this or not? It's not easy mind you, it takes a lot of effort on my part."

Videl growled, crossing her arms. "J-just try and hurry it up."

"Of course, now remember; don't move and just focus on your energy."

The supreme Kai took his position, the same distance away from Gohan and Videl thus creating a triangle. He closed his eyes, a calm mood taking over the area. Gohan and Videl stood there, wondering if this really was going to work. All of a sudden though, completely catching both teens off guard, the supreme Kai shouted at the top of his lungs at them.

"COME ON YOU LAZY ENERGY! GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW! THAT'S RIGHT, I SEE YOU IN THERE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Gohan and Videl stiffened up, nervous now more than ever. Their faces turned red as they glanced at each other, happy that the other would be the only one to see this. And this would never leave this planet... ever...

-DBZ-

Krillin cracked his knuckles, holding his hand out as a holographic keyboard appeared from the small computer on the ground. "All right, I may not be Bulma but I've been living with an android for a while now. This should be nothing, lets find out why they came to earth here...and maybe a few new techniques on the side."

At another white room in the space station, Kibito finished his last minute adjustments on the computer in the training room. Vegeta had asked for 150 times earth's gravity, so it would be just enough to make the brats work but wouldn't slow them down to much. Goten and Trunks had pressed their rings together as soon as they got to the training room, becoming Gotenks again.

Vegeta watched Kibito warily, it shouldn't take this long to just to up the gravity. He must be doing something else. Maybe just rigging some camera's so they can document some real fighters or something. That Takula did like to go on about how this was his library and how he loved gathering information about anything and everything. Not that any of it mattered of course. Now it it was time to teach two saiyan brats that messing with his head was not a good idea.

-DBZ-

It was now one hour into the unlocking ceremony, and Gohan was starting to worry if the supreme Kai would live much longer. The first ten minutes consisted of Takula supposedly yelling at their energy to wake up and get out of them, which was rather strange to say the least. The rest of the fifty had been spent by Takula doing a strange little figure eight jig around Gohan and Videl. Small clouds of dust would come up from his feet and hover just above the ground before descending back down when the Kai came around again.

In Gohan's eyes, Videl was doing a great job. He never had figured she would be able to last this long, she must really have wanted this power unlocking thing to be real. But so far, Gohan didn't feel any different, and it didn't look like Videl was getting any stronger either. Maybe this wasn't for real after all?

Two long hours later, Videl was about to end it and kill him. It had been now three hours since they started, and she didn't feel different in the slightest. Takula finally stopped with his strange little dance, straightening up as he looked between the two. "Well, that's done. Now w-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONE! I DON'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENT!"

Gohan quickly, albeit reluctantly, between Videl and the supreme Kai. He did his best to hold back Videl as she tried to get to Takula. The Kai however seemed unfazed by the threat his life was under.

"Of course you don't feel any different. That was just to get the mood ready. The real ceremony begins now. If you would both please sit down right here infront of me, we'll get started."

"S-set the mood...are you **INSANE?**" It was an honest question, even if it sounded more sarcastic than Videl had meant it to be. Three hours of … that, just to set a freaking mood?

"N-now Videl, we're already three hours into this. Might as well see if this is going to work, right? Just let him live for now to see what happens, right? We don't want to be responsible for killing a supreme Kai, right?"

Videl grumbled, but she sat down none the less. Gohan, happy that he had at least momentarily put off the killing of the Kai, sat down as well. Takula sat down just infront of them, stretching his arms out, palms forward, as he glared at them seriously. "Now remember, focus on your energy."

-DBZ-

Deep down in the darkness where Gohan's power resided, a single being hugged his knees to his face. Gray was slightly shaking as he gripped his legs tighter and tighter. It was quiet, almost to quiet as Gray tried to not think to much. The silence was starting to get to him. If only he could take to Gohan … no, no. He had decided to bare this alone, for Gohan. He didn't want to be any trouble to this bodies true master.

But then, something unexpected happened. Infront of Gray, a strange purple being with a white mohawk fazed into view, standing infront of the large energy balls. Gray looked up, shocked to see someone else. The person seemed to not notice him there, his focus was entirely on the energy balls. Gray slowly stood up, unsure of what he should do. That was when something really unexpected happened.

"COME ON YOU STUPID LAZY ENERGY! GET UP AND GET OUT! YOU KNOW THE DRILL, STOP BEING SO LAZY FOR YOUR MASTER!"

If Gray wasn't confused before, he was now. As he tripped over himself and returned to the ground, he could only help but wonder what exactly was going on outside.

-DBZ-

Another three hours into it, now raising the combined time to six hours, Videl had close shut her eyes as tight as she could in order to retain what little sanity she was holding on to. If this turned out to be a waste of time, Takula would pay. He would pay dearly. Gohan could sense the killing intent radiating off of Videl, but what worried him was that the supreme Kai seemed to not to notice it. Gohan readied him self, just in-case he had to move quickly in order to save one Kai's life.

Videl might have lasted longer though, she was doing pretty good controlling herself given the circumstances. It wasn't till the supreme Kai fell asleep that she snapped, even though his lower body never moved. His head falling forward and a sleeping snot bubble was just to much.

Videl went cross-eyed with anger as she jumped to her feet, rage consuming every fiber of her being. "How dare you waste my time!"

Gohan moved to protect, but just as he got in between Videl and Takula, a hand slapped him across the face with surprising speed. Gohan rolled, finally coming to a stop once he hit a tree. He rubbed his head as he sat up, but soon the throbbing of his head was forgotten as his eyes widened. There was Videl, staring down the sleeping Takula, with golden hair. But that wasn't what caught Gohan by surprise. Her fist arched back, blue lightning starting to dance along her body as her spiked hair rose up even higher. Takula's eyes split open just as Videl started to thrust her fist forwards. Takula stayed calm, waving his hand infront of him creating a barrier just before Videl would have hit him.

The barrier shook, breaking into glass like pieces as Videl wound up for another attack. Her now green saiyan like eyes burned with anger as she got ready to continue. Takula simply smiled, Gohan fazing just infront of Videl to catch her next punch. She looked up at him, frustrated at first that he would end her fun. What caught her off guard was that his hair was gold, and that blue electricity was sparking all around him.

"V-Videl, just calm down! Look at yourself, and just take a deep breath! It's working!"

Videl blinked innocently, backing off as she looked at her hands. The blue lightning danced for her, startling her somewhat. It wasn't every day that such a thing happened, and it was kind of scary. Videl brought her hand up and grabbed a tuff of her hair, bringing it down to her eye level. She found that it was gold.

"I...I'm a super saiyan?"

"No...you're a super saiyan two."

Gohan and Videl glanced back to Takula, who was sitting with a rather smug grin on his face. "I have begun to unlock your hidden power, so of course such a transformation would be possible. Gohan as well, you only meant to power up to the first level, am I right?"

Gohan glanced at his hand, finding lightning dancing around his body as well. Realization started to set in on the teens as they looked down at themselves. Takula's face returned to being serious.

"Now if you would please sit? I've only been able to open the door that hides both of your energies just a crack, and already so much is flowing forth. The sooner we continue, the sooner I can get the door the rest of the way open."

Both Gohan and Videl looked towards each other, giving a nod. They descended back to their normal states, sitting back down where they had been moments before, now ready to believe and wait the entire time, no matter what. Videl smiled slightly as she looked at her hand, imagining the sparks of energy dancing around it again. It was exhilarating, and she was going to get even stronger! She couldn't wait, but she was willing to do it no matter how frustrating it was.

A whole ten hours later, the supreme Kai suddenly stood up. Gohan looked up, surprised at the sudden movement. He had put himself into meditation to help pass the time, and Takula had broke him from it. Glancing to his side, he found Videl fast asleep on his shoulder. A light blush covered his face. "She fell asleep not long after you put yourself into your meditative state. Because you both were quiet, I was able to get done a lot quicker. Usually people have a hard time not moving, but once you both fell into your respective sleeping states, it was pretty easy getting what was needed done. Come, it's time for rest. Kibito has informed me that the others have already turned in, so why don't we do the same? We've prepared some beds, hopefully you'll find them better than this hard ground."

Gohan slowly picked Videl up bridal style, the small girl nuzzling closer to him in her sleep. Gohan nearly went cross-eyed as the redness renewed itself on his face. Takula lifted his arms up, teleporting the group to the room where they had been before leaving the space station. Once there, he teleported them again to the bedroom, where Gohan found Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin already asleep as the Kai had said. The supreme Kai bowed, and then he fazed out of the room, leaving Gohan and Videl to themselves.

Gohan looked around. The room was decent sized, enough room for three bunk beds. Something felt odd now though, like he had felt back on earth. Like something was watching him. Shaking it off, Gohan made his way to the far bunk, the last one that was empty. Gohan softly placed Videl onto the bed, blushing slightly when she groaned in protest from all the moving in her sleep. He noticed a few stray strands of hair hanging over her forehead, close to her eyes. Without thinking much, his hand moved and brushed the stray strands away.

"_Hey Gohan_ … what are you doing?"

Poor Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin. Krillin's sentence had started off as a whisper, but he had been so focused on Videl he hadn't heard him. And so the last part was said at a normal tone, which scared the poor saiyan teen half to death.

While Gohan was shoving his heart back down his throat on the floor, Videl and lazily sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up. Looking around, she had to blink a few times when she found Gohan on the floor. "Uh...where are we and what happened to you?"

Gohan quickly shot to his feet. "Uh, me? Nothing happened to me, why? N-never mind that. Krillin, what was that for?"

"What was what for, Gohan? I was just getting your attention." The small human had a knowing smile on his face, which gave Gohan a cold sweat.

"W-well, you spooked me. I thought you were asleep." Looking around, he found Vegeta already standing near the door, Goten and Trunks standing at their feet. The odd thing was that they were all pushing their power levels down. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem." Krillin's face shifted to serious, which caused Gohan and Videl to do the same as they listened in. "While I was looking at that computer they showed me, I used some things 18 has taught me over the years and I was able to hack into the system. Takula wasn't kidding when he said the system was user friendly. The computer actually helped me do some of it. It might have to do that this libraries information wasn't meant to be private, at least when this station was made. Anyway, I wasn't able to find out much, but I was able to find out why this place has been giving us the creeps."

Videl was finally fully awake now, and she noticed Krillin had two golden bands, one per hand. They looked like two gold rings that had come together at the palm where a small blue orb made its home. "Hey, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, these things? They're a little gizmo I found on the computer before I started to hack it. They help the user gather energy from the outside like for a spirit bomb, pretty cool huh? They're not that good on their own, but since I already know how to gather energy, it helps speed things up. But back to the topic, the reason why this place gave us the creeps back on earth. Its because this thing is gathering energy. It's literally sucking power from nearby planets and stars, and we were able to sense it coming together. I couldn't figure out what they plan to use that energy for, but I was able to get the basic idea that it wasn't good for us."

Gohan shook his head. Just great, a supreme Kai wanted them dead? What for? "So then what's the plan?"

Vegeta took that question. "What we should have done from the start. We're going to go to where-ever this energy drainer thing is, blow it up, change this blasted ship's trajectory, and then go home."

Goten crossed his arms, thinking the plan over. "Why don't we just blow up the entire ship?"

"Because if we did that, then we'd have to blow up all the other little pieces that started flying towards earth. Remember how big this thing is? And then how would we get home if our ship was blown up too? Space, remember?"

"Trunks is right. Let's just go before Takula figures out we're on to him." Everyone gave a nod towards Krillin, letting him know it was time for them to go. Taking the lead, Krillin tried to remember as best he could the schematic of the rout he saw on the computer.

-DBZ-

"Supreme Kai, they are on their way. Should we stop them?"

Takula shook his head as he watched the hologram versions of the group from earth made their way towards his secret.

"It doesn't matter. Even if they find ... him, we have gathered enough energy off them while they were here for the plan to proceed. To imagine they'd be so strong, I figured we'd have to slow down to give the machine enough charging time, but now we're early. This station has served our needs, now let's move."

"Of course sir. Lead the way."

-DBZ-

They were getting close. That feeling of someone watching them was getting stronger and stronger the further they went. It wasn't long before that feeling was so strong it was nearly debilitating. The group found themselves infront of a door, but this one would not slide open like the others. A key-pad was on the side, and Krillin didn't know the code. Vegeta pushed the others to the side, digging his fingers into the metal. With little real effort, he ripped the door from his place and tossed it to the side, leading the others inside the dimly lit room.

Inside, they instantly took notice of another life force, a faint little thing barely holding on. They all turned to the side wall, finding an old man chained to the wall there. The man was dressed in colorless dirty white rags, which covered his legs and arms though they were full of holes. His skin was a light purple, his hair a single white fluff of hair on the top of his head. His nose stood high up on his face, just in between his eyes, while his mouth was much lower. He also had a tuff of hair in between as a small beard. The old wrinkly man looked up, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Saiyans, coming to my rescue. Truly my punishment is complete."

Gohan blinked, looking the old man over. "W-who are you?"

The old man's eyes narrowed, sadness slowly making its way over his face and into his words. "My name is Takula … and this is my library."


	45. Alive

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 45 - Alive

The old man's eyes narrowed, sadness slowly making its way over his face and into his words. "My name is Takula … and this is my library."

Silence consumed the small room. The Z-fighters there looked over the beaten and broken man, wondering if they could trust what he said. The old Kai just continued to look strait at all of them. "Well are you going to help me down or not?"

Krillin nodded, moving over to the old man as he started to make some smaller distructo disks to cut the chains. Gohan meanwhile decided to try and get some more information of of the man. "So … you're really Takula? Then who's that guy out there that looked like a younger you?"

After cutting the chain's, Krillin caught the man and held him up, Takula wrapping his arm around his shoulders for support. "That man, well... His real name is Hoi, one of the last of the Kashvar. The Kashvar possess skill in dark magic that equals the Majin race, if not more, and a long time ago he was my assistant. Along with Kibito, we ran this library. Tell me, how much of your race's past did he tell you?"

"He told us that we share a common ancestor, and that ancestor used to be the supreme Kai. Do we really have time for this? What if Taku-er, Hoi or whatever his name is catches us?" Videl crossed her arms, slightly leaning towards the door so they could continue on.

"I see, he told you that much. Well, as we go, allow me to finish the story. You should know this before we continue, so you know what you'll be facing. Besides, it is to late to stop what is about to happen. All you can do now is fight."

Krillin blinked, looking towards the man he was carrying. "You know what his plan is?"

The old Kai nodded. "Hoi would often come to me and gloat to his hearts content. With those chains designed to hold us Makaioshin around me, I could not fight back."

"What's a Mak … a makia … what you said Mr?"

Trunks sighed. "He said Makaioshin, Goten."

"Well if you're so smart, what is a maka-whatever? Huh?"

Trunks blinked, unsure of what to say. Takula took the lead of the conversation again as the group started to continue on their way. "The saiyan race was the supreme Kai's of the universe, like Hoi said. They were rather peaceful, but were known to be unforgiving. Their dual transformation's are what made everyone listen to them however. They were untouchable, and everyone knew it. With their power however, they chose a more direct method of rule. They taught their language to many races in the universe, and helped other cultures develop technology to grow food or clean water. That is the reason many of the species you encountered know your own language. It was molded into the language the universe decided to use, and it stayed so even if the symbols changed over time."

Takula's eyes narrowed, as if the events were running right before his eyes as he started to describe what happened. "Hoi told you that the Majins allied with another race, he didn't name it I suspect. The Saiyans and the Shin-jin fought against them, but with the Majins on the other side they were doomed. That nameless race was the Makaioshin. The Makaioshin were Shin-jin who turned evil, and it only took one to start a landslide. They say if you put one bad apple in a bushel of good ones, they'll all spoil. It was true, at least with us. At first, it was just one Makaioshin from the first generation of Shin-jin. But then many of the Shin-jin turned on their Saiyan friends, saying that they wanted to be true Kais and not just assistants. They got the Kashvar race as their own assistants and war broke out."

Takula turned his head to Vegeta, eying the saiyan prince up as Vegeta did the same back. "It was this time that the saiyans gained the title of strongest in the universe. By all rights, the Saiyans should have lost quickly. The Makaioshin and the Kashvar had the element of surprise and they had the saiyans outnumbered. And yet the Saiyans held the line. In one year, earth time, it seemed that the saiyans would be keeping their position. That is when the Majin race came into the picture."

"The Majins were a small, nearly useless race much like the Kashvar. They had one spell however, that could summon something so dark and dreadful and yet so simple that the saiyan's couldn't fight back. They were called Buu's, pink creatures of strange heights and weights, shapes and sizes. It only took one saiyan to be absorbed after turning into his duel transformation that the tides changed."

"Absorbed?" asked Videl.

Takula nodded, a grim look covering his face. "These pink creatures were like a piece of gum you got stuck on your shoe, except after stepping in it the gum would stretch out and around you. Consume you. After surrounding you, it would change, taking some of your physical attributes and all of your abilities. Alone, the buu's were only about as strong as your super saiyan three, but after absorbing saiyan's on the next level, the saiyans were forced into fighting a losing battle."

"Next level? What are you talking about! A level above that of a super saiyan three?" spat Vegeta. He could hardly believe this story as it was, but now it was just over the top.

"It is true. Gohan here has experienced the next level, the duel transformation. Hoi told me of it one day many months ago when he had the library changed coarse. He bragged about a power level on par with a super saiyan four, and how he would use it as bate to draw out the Buu. But like I said, to understand the present, you must understand the past. The Kashvar used their dark magic to seal away the Saiyan's power, like Hoi told you. The Saiyans were forced to retreat due to the lack of power and numbers, but the story doesn't end there. As soon as the saiyans had left the picture, The Makaioshin, Kashvar, and Majin races turned on one another. The Majin felt that they could be the supreme Kai's with the strength their Buu's. The Kashvar simply believed their race above all others and it was the only one that deserved to live. And the Makaioshin feared that their new assistants would do just as they had done, betray the current supreme Kais for power."

"And so just as war ended, a civil war began. The Kashvar were the first to fall, not being able to keep up in terms of raw power as the Makaioshin or the Buu's, and so they retreated with what few numbers they had left. The Majins and the Makaioshins however were ready to fight to the last man. It was bloody, but the buu's had regenerative power that was beyond any natural means. The Makaioshins new that time was running short, and so they launched an all out offensive. What was left of my race fought with all they had, and at one point it even looked as if we were going to win. But just as a ray of hope started to shine, karma caught up with us. The Kashvar's returned with a beast known only as Hirudegarn. The beast was massive, and it could fight on par with the Buu's. The Majin's however saw this as an opportunity to finalize their victory. The Majins fused the hundred or so buu's that remained into one, using all of them together to take over the monster Hirudegarn. The beast that was produced could not be described. Not one fiber of that thing's being was good. It wiped out my people as if they were nothing, and then turned on its own creators. It didn't even bother to absorb them."

"I was the last one of my race, I'm not sure how many Majin's or Kashvar's escaped, but as it turned I was not meant to die that day. Four shin-jin and one Daikaioh, the leader of the shin-jin, the last of their kind came oddly enough to my rescue. They new they couldn't fight with the beast, and so they sealed it up. Even though I could see in their eyes they wished to kill me, they knew they couldn't let this beast survive. Before they sealed The Buu away, the Daikaioh asked me to take over this station and to continue it's mission. When I asked him why he trusted me to do so, he told me that I was young, and stupid. But besides that, I was also the last one, and he had no other choice. With that, he sealed the beast within himself and then he turned into a small planet, and the four shin-jin helping him became planets as well to complete the seal. You know those four planets the shin-jin were as the planets where the Kai's live, and the fifth one being where the supreme Kai lives.

The Z-fighters were quiet as they neared their destination. There wasn't much they could say, it had been so much information to take in. The silence was uneasy, but the old Kai was quiet, and no one else felt like talking. The feeling of being watched was strong enough now that they couldn't tell which way to go anymore, but Krillin seemed to know where he was going anyway. It wasn't long however till Takula stopped the group.

"This door, what lies beyond is what you're looking for. But as I've said, it's to late to halt what has been set in motion. What you must do is kill whatever waits in the next room. And to that end, you'll need these."

The old Kai opened his mouth, a pair of yellow ear-rings sitting on his tongue. Videl shivered, slightly grossed out. Takula took the ear-rings into his hand and charged them with what little energy he could spare to dry them. "These are called Potara ear-rings. I've kept them hidden, using what power I had to make sure he couldn't find out about them. They have the ability to fuse two beings into one that far surpasses the fighters even if they were to fight together, but the fusion can not be un-done. Vegeta, Gohan … if you wish to beat Hoi and save earth, you'll both need to fuse."

"What! I am the prince of saiyans, I am not going to fuse my body with anyone. A true saiyan fight's alone!" Vegeta, ever tactful, more or less spoke for Gohan as well.

"Permanent fusion? That's a little extreme, isn't it?" Videl nodded at Gohan's statement. Like hell her … boy- … crush … love interest was going to fuse with anyone, but of all people especially not Vegeta!

Takula narrowed his eyes. "It is the only way you will have the strength to destroy what is coming. But you will not listen to me?"

Vegeta didn't even bother answering, letting Gohan shake his head no for the both of them. Takula sighed, holding his hand out with the ear-rings. "At least take them. And if you will not listen, then let me do something else. I can sense that Hoi used my abilities to unlock your potential, but it is unfinished."

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other, unsure what he meant by unfinished. Gohan took the ear-rings and put them inside his gi sash, were they'd be the safest they could be while Takula answered their questioning looks by floating up off Krillin and placing his hands on their heads. "Think of my technique like two doors. The first door is a storm door to protect the second one from outside forces, while the second door holds the mass of your hidden energy in check. My technique by-passes the storm door, opening the main one. You can see inside now, feel the power within you. But with the first door still shut you can't get inside, or in this case use the transformation that will let you use all of that power without hurting yourselves. Now hold still, it will only take a moment."

Before Gohan or Videl could question what was happening, a small snap could be heard in the back of their heads. Takula slowly floated down, putting his arm over Krillin's shoulder again. Gohan and Videl looked themselves over, not exactly feeling any different. Besides that snap sound, nothing really had happened. Takula smiled, looking them over as well.

"Just power up like you normally would. The transformation will take care of itself. But, boy ... you are a special case. Maybe you will be able to win … tell me, do you have complete control over the silver state?"

"The...silver what?"

"Uhhhh... Let me explain. Your second self, the one hiding down withing you. When you both work together, you change into a silver fighter, yes? Only a few people have been recorded to have this ability, and most if not all went insane due to it. But if you can control it, you could be unstoppable. A silver saiyan, now that would give us an edge."

Gohan's face paled. He had only told a few people about that, even still there was no way for Takula to have known. "H-how did you..."

"The power split. Your power, the large mass of energy. You've probably seen it, yes? That large ball of energy that circled yours and your other self's, when it was unlocked it split evenly between the both of you. The only way to use all your energy now would be to work together with him. Have you tried?"

"N-no. Lately I haven't been able to talk to Gray. He's been quiet, though I don't know why."

Takula sighed, shaking his head. "It is no matter then. Come, we must go in now. It is time to face them."

The group shook off their respective stupor's and walked through the final door, taking in the room that appeared behind it.

The room was large, but that was hard to tell with all the wires and machines sitting on either side of an isle that made its way to the other side of the room. It was there however where the real eye-catcher was. On the opposite side of the room stood a large circular device standing at least twenty feet high, facing them with a blue liquid like material inside the circle. And infront of the blue like water stood Kibito and who was now known as Hoi, both who were watching them. The Z-fighters made their way down the wide isle, stopping about half way.

Hoi smiled, locking his eyes with Takula. "I see they decided to free your worthless corpse from it's shackles."

"And I see you've opened the gate... How long till it comes?"

"Oh, it shouldn't be long now. I opened the gate as soon as we gathered enough energy from Vegeta fighting with Gotenks. It's been a few hours now. The gate can no longer be closed, and soon the other side will open as well, opening a gate to Other-World."

"What are you planning! Doing something like that, what's your goal?" Videl raised her fist with her voice, ready to take action.

Hoi just chuckled, his body starting to faze out of view slowly. "What, Takula never told you? Or maybe he left it for you to figure out. Or maybe he wished for me to tell you? Either way, I'll be the one talking now."

Finally, Hoi's body flickered, changing to a small green mole-ish looking alien. He had an M on a large black helmet over his head. Long whiskers framed his face. Takula growled, Gohan noting that he didn't like Hoi's new transformation.

"You see, my race … the great Kashvars have a dark mimic technique I can use on people. It's a curse really, to be able to transform into lesser beings. However, it does have it's uses. Especially when one want's to find out information. I used it on Takula when he was much younger, and better looking if I'm being honest, to gain information on how to use this station to bring a certain Buu back. He was sealed away withing the supreme Kai planet at the end of the war, and the four planets around him acted finished the seal. But now, because of you Gohan, Cell blew up one of the seals. It is but a crack, but a crack is all The Buu needs to break free! You will act as the bait to drag him out of his sleep, and his first corse to get his strength back, that is the reason why I trained you fools! Ahahahahha! I also used the dark mimic on Bibidi here to gain information on how to control the demon when I get him here. And as it turns out, I also gained a nifty little trick that helps me gather some followers, isn't that right Kibito?"

The large red alien nodded, reaching up as he undid his red headband relieving an M burned into his skin. Hoi started to faze out of view again, reappearing as a small red-ish purple alien with much smaller whiskers on his cheeks. He was dressed in a purple cloak that covered his small body. The hood of the cloak was lined with fur, and his head was covered with a tall black hat with no rim to it what-so-ever.

Takula nearly growled under his breath. "Hoi's true form."

"Ah, it is so much better to be in my original glorious form. And by the looks of it just in time too! Ready yourselves, you worthless excuses for organisms, your reckoning is at hand!"

The circular gate started to spark, the water beginning to form small ripples as the room started to shake. The Z-fighters struggled to stay upright, all the while Hoi just held his arms up in his victory.

Suddenly, the Z-fighters took notice of three power's coming through the gate. They readied themselves. If this was a gate to Other-World, who knows could come through that thing. Through the ripples in the blue liquid, two bodies shot out landing just at the feet of the Z-fighters, causing there eyes to open wide as both mens halo's started to fade away. They could have been twins, one easily mistakable for the other even with their wild spiky hair. The orange gi on one however put the argument to rest on at least who one of them was. The other with the red headband on however was a little harder to guess who it was.

Everyone in the room was rather startled. Hoi especially looked like he was taken back, surprised that what he had expected hadn't come through his gate yet.

The two on the ground were both struggling to hold consciousness, but that fact was soon overshadowed when the third body came through the portal. They all looked up, finding a man with a black cape that reminded them a lot of Piccolo's white one. He had a black hood over that covered his face, and the black cape curled around to cover his sides and arms. Underneath the cape was a black gi, with a dark gray sash around the waist. From what they could see, he also had matching dark gray wrist bands and shoes that looked much like the Namek's.

The man smiled, taking a chomp out of a strangely shaped chocolate bar, while his own halo above his head slowly faded away. At the same time he lifted his other hand, pointing the palm out towards Gohan. A burst of black energy roared from his body, making his cape waver in the wind while the Z-fighters shielded their eyes from the sparks the useless machinery on either side of them exploded with sparks and groaned with the twisting of metal. As the man lowered his arm, the energy faded.

Gohan looked up towards the man, slightly shaking. He had felt that energy before. The man lifted his free arm up again, this time flicking his hood back in doing so releasing the spiky white hair it had been hiding. And with a ominous chuckle, Darkon smiled.

"I'm BAAAAaaaack."

**Author's Annotation:**

Dun dun duuuuuun!

In other news, is not liking me right now. My last chapter currently has no hits while it has seven reviews. I all ready reported it to support, so for now I'll just have to deal with not knowing if people are just reviewing or if they're actually looking. Lol

In related news, do to the slight agrivation that caused me, I accidentally reviewed my own story. I know, how stupid can I be. Well, I had been reading a rather good story in another window while waiting to see if I would soon start to get some hits or not. Upon not getting any hits, I decided to give up and go review the story I was reading before going to bed. What actually happened was I just went back to my own story and gave myself a review. I didn't even realize it till later when I went to look at other reviews. I'm pretty sure I can't remove it, so it's just going to have to stay there. So anyway, if you notice it don't think I'm trying to up my own review count. It was a complete, and utterly stupid, mistake on my part. Ah well, I'm human. Until next time please remember to read and review, even if I can only see your reviews!


	46. The Fall of OtherWorld

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 46 – The Fall of Other-World

-One hour before Goku and Bardock were thrown through the Gate to the living world-

Goku's eyes fluttered open, finding the green grass of the Supreme Kai's planet slightly bending with the breeze. He had just woken up from another nap after stuffing himself full of food. It was a good way to live, his only wish that he could be with his old friends right now as well. It had been rather dull in Other-World after the Tournament on earth, and Goku was going slightly stir-crazy after getting to visit his family and friends. Ah well, that would pass with time, and he could always spar with Pikkon again to make things progress faster.

Gregory slowly floated down infront of Goku, a rather amused look on his face. "For a dead person, you sure do sleep a lot."

"Wouldn't a dead person be expected to sleep more?" Goku smiled, chuckling as Bubbles and King Kai walked to to him as well.

King Kai laughed as well, adding his input to the conversation. "That may be, but you sure do eat a lot more than a dead person should."

"It's not my fault I get hungry. And besides, I worked really hard with training, so I was extra hungry when dinner time finally came!"

Cha and Nge quickly ran up to the small group of people, huffing and puffing once they finally got there. Goku and the rest looked on, a tad confused about what the rush was all about. Cha was the first to regain his breath. "G-Goku! We got trouble, it's Cell and Frieza again."

Nge took over from there. "The Grand Kai told us to warn you, something's different. There's a gate opening up in Hell. No one can go through it yet, but everyone in Hell is already fighting off the guards. We can't let them get back to the living world!"

Goku slowly stood, stretching out. "Alright then. Hey, is Pikkon going too?"

"He should already be on his way there. Oh, and we're coming too." said Cha. That caught Goku off guard. The saiyan glanced at the two small fighters as they smiled confidently.

"Really? Cool! Let's get going then. See ya later King Kai!" Goku waved to the blue Kai, the monkey and the grasshopper as he ran off towards King Yemma's domain.

It wasn't long till Goku, Cha, and Nge ended up infront of King Yemma's desk, finding Pikkon already there. "Hiya King Yemma, long time no see."

"Let's save the pleasantries for another time, Goku. We got a big problem. Just imagine if all the inhabitance of hell broke back into the living world. You'd have to deal with Cell and Frieza and their other minions all over again."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. They aren't actually that strong as it turns out."

King Yemma growled, trying to get Goku to focus. "The hard part would be tracking them all down and bringing them back here! Think of all the damage they could cause before you caught them all!"

Pikkon put his hand on his chin, thinking for a moment before asking the red giant. "King Yemma, where is the other side of this gate in the living world?"

"That's just the thing. We don't have the slightest clue. It could be anywhere. We need you to stop them before they get through that gate at all costs while we try and close it."

Goku put his hands behind his head, smiling slightly as he got excited for the fight. "So how long till the gate opens up?"

"Any time now. The guards in hell are trying to hold them back, but they simply aren't strong enough to do it alone. Get down there and help them!"

The gathered fighters gave a slight bow and then rushed out of the large room. Running down some stairs they quickly closed in on the yellow clouds that kept hell down. Jumping in head first, Goku lead the way as the others followed after him. The clouds opened up for them, allowing them to head for hell. As the clouds started to close after they passed through however, a shadow shot up from the under-world unnoticed by the others.

The shadow quickly moved up the stairs and towards the right, knowing exactly where he was going. Soon his closed in on what he wanted, finding a small red demon teen with two horns on his head watching over countless tanks containing a purple goo. The ogre had his headphone's on, so he never noticed as the shadow approached him. With one swift movement, the shadow came into the light while stabbing his hand strait through the unsuspecting demon. The shadow never winced or showed a sign of remorse, his white spiky hair standing strait as Darkon's eyes looked down as the poor child struggled to hang onto his life.

Darkon threw the boy off his arm, the body flying off to the side. Taking a step forward, Darkon sliced his arm like a blade, breaking the glass holding the purple evil liquid. As soon as the air hit the slim, it exploded into a purple smog. Lightning started dancing around the area, causing the other vials of the purple slime to explode into the air as well. The small teen demon held his wound, coughing up blood as he struggled to look up and find what was going on.

The smog started to suck into the center, all towards Darkon. The red ogre coughed up more blood, forcing his eyes open to see his attacker. He was tall, his spiky white hair pointing towards the sky minus one bang that hung infront of his forehead. He wore a black cape with broad shoulders that stretched at least a good foot past where the actual shoulder ended. The cape went to the ground, stopping just before hitting the ground. The man turned, picking his hands up to a hood that he placed over his head in order to hide his face in darkness. The man turned towards the teen as the red ogre started to slip in and out of consciousness.

Darkon stopped just over the demon, only his smile visible under the hood as he looked up towards the sky. "Looks like it's time for me to save the day gain. Bye kid."

A black energy ball formed in his hands, the teen age ogre could only watch as the blast consumed his cold body. Just as before, Darkon took to the shadows, moving towards the yellow clouds where he had come from. As he reached the edge of the platform, he hesitated for a second, closing his eyes as he got himself ready. Finally a smile crossed his face as he leaned forward, simply falling off the edge.

-DBZ-

Goku, Pikkon, Cha, and Nge arrived in hell, finding it living up to it's name more than it normally did. The blue and red ogre's were running for their lives, fearing that they would be caught in the next attack. Most of hell's residence were missing in action, probably heading to this supposed gate. Goku took a more serious face as they raced towards where most of the energy levels of the dead were. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if something was watching him.

It didn't take long, soon they could see the mass of people grouping around a single circular object floating in the sky. They rushed in, smashing the two standing at the front of the rest, Cell and Frieza.

The two were pushed back, looking up at the four who had suddenly appeared and now were standing in between the mass of hell and the gate to the living world. Cooler chuckled as his brother was pushed back, King Cold eying the new intruders with an amused expression. It was Frieza who spoke first however.

"Ah, the monkey returns. Good, now we will get a chance to kill you for good before returning to the other side!"

Goku just chuckled, returning to his happy mood. "You do realize I can go super saiyan three now, right? You couldn't beat me when I was a super saiyan two! Hehe, but you can try anyway. It should be fun!"

A white aura surrounded Pikkon, Goku transforming into his super saiyan two state. Cha and Nge got into position, making a Saiyaman worthy pose as the two started to work their way towards each other. Finally, they bent towards each other, their fingers touching each other. A blinding light burst from the two, as it faded reviling one short blueish alien with three short horns, dressed in baggy white gi pants, black pointy shoes, blue sashes around his waist and ankles, and a vest that barely got around his shoulders with orange trim.

The now three fighters stared down the mass of hell, readying themselves for a long fight.

-DBZ-

The Grand Kai was uneasy. It was probably because some lunatic from the living world was trying to open a gate to hell, but it felt as if it was more than that. His stomach felt uneasy, his beard was even on edge. And when his beard was on edge, something bad was going to happen. He looked around his planet, watching as heroes from the past trained themselves. He hated being this serious, but he could feel something was wrong and much closer to home than hell. He tried to remember back, tried to remember what the grand Kai before him had warned him. Something that had happened thousands of years ago, and had to do with his own planet. His home.

He was reluctant, but he knew it would be for the best. With a booming voice that the entire planet could hear, he called out to its inhabitance. "Kai's meet me at my home, the rest of you youngsters get to the airplanes!"

Of course, the heroes were confused, but the Kai's told them to listen to the order before they themselves went to figure out what was going on.

King Kai was there first. "Grand Kai, what's going on?"

The three other Kai's showed up seconds later, their faces asking the same question. The Grand Kai looked an uncharacteristic grim as he addressed his subordinates. "We're getting everyone off this planet. Take your respective groups to a planet in the Land of the Kai's. We need to get as far away from here as possible."

"But why? What's going on?" East Kai now spoke for the rest. Something was wrong, that was for sure. But Grand Kai seemed to want to stay quiet about it. And to go into the Land of the Kai's. That broke a few rules in itself.

"Just listen and do as I say. We need to go, now."

The Kai's nodded, turning to get to work. If the Grand Kai was serious, things were bad. It didn't take long till everyone, including the Grand Kai himself, were on a plane and heading towards the Land of the Kai's. The four Kais turned around to watch the planet through their small windows just as something started to happen to it.

First, it started to shake. The shaking started small, but it continued to grow as time went on. Soon cracks in the planet's crust started to form, but instead of lava pouring out, a pink gooey substance started to seep out. The planet then fell in on itself, leaving a simple pink blob standing where the Grand Kai's planet once stood. Surprise and stunned faces watched through the windows of their planes, watching in horror as their home for countless hundreds of years fell to nothing. The Grand Kai especially watched with fear in his eyes as he now knew how helpless he was as the blob started to form into a beast he now remembered being told about clearly by the last Grand Kai.

The pink mass was huge, so much that it was almost scary in that right alone. But its body, its face, its everything as it started to solidify was terrifying. Its legs looked somewhat like an insects, but the pink made it look different. It's midsection looked almost humanoid, but with a bug-like twist to it. On its back were two pink wings that reached down towards its feet. And its face, it's horrible face. It had fangs that looked able to crush anything, its face mostly flat with a small nose. It's skull had veins popping out all over it, minus the very top where a long antenna sprouted up, out, and then down halfway of the back.

The beast, slowly opened his eyes, black where the white should be with blood red pupils. He looked around, looking as if he were sniffing at the sky. It's eye's narrowed, finding what it was looking for. It faded to smoke and moved as if it were in the wind as it headed towards the yellow clouds below.

Grand Kai closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer. "May some higher power save us all..."

-DBZ-

Ask Goku, Pikkon, and Change fought off the inhabitance of Hell, a spiky haired man with a red headband watched his son fight them off. King Vegeta came up beside him, putting his hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Do you wish to fight with your son?"

Bardock was silent, looking at his king for a moment before returning his gaze back to his golden haired son. King Vegeta huffed, hiding a slight smirk as he turned around to face the saiyans behind him. One of the many nameless saiyans behind him spoke out.

"But King, why aren't we trying to get through the gate ourselves? One of our own would surely let us back to the living world. We could re-establish our race!"

A serious look flashed over the king's face. "Where is your honor? We all died, and we were to weak to defend ourselves. If we went back, it would simply drag our name through the mud. The last two in our race have done more than we ever could have dreamed of, and our returning would soil all that they have done. However, I suggest a different course of action. I am no longer your King. I failed to protect my people. But still, I ask that you fight with me one last time. We will show that the saiyan's are the strongest in Other-World as well! Will you fight with me?"

The crowd of saiyan's cheered out. Raditz stepped up next to his father, a blank look as he watched his younger brother fight. "Why are you so quiet?"

Bardock faced his oldest before returning his gaze to his youngest. "I'm wondering, you met your brother before you died. What is he like?"

"He's a complete and udder idiot." Raditz smiled, chuckling at the reaction his father gave him. "He's more human than saiyan now after living with them for so long. And yet, when it comes down to it, your blood flows through him just as much as me. Don't worry so much father, I'm sure he won't hold anything against you."

Bardock huffed, keeping up the mask of him not caring about that. Turning to King Vegeta, the spiky haired saiyan gave a nod. The king nodded back, turning to the mass of saiyans standing ready infront of him, pumping his fist into the air.

"The time has come for the saiyans to move onto their next battle ground. We will take hell four ourselves, and we will answer only to the Kai's! Are you ready for battle once more!"

Back at the battle infront of the gate, Goku took notice of a liquid looking material starting to show inside the circle. It was about half full, and it looked as if it wouldn't take longer for it to open up completely. Hopefully King Yemma would figure out how to shut it soon. Not that this fight was tiring, it was the fact that many of the weaker ones would try and slip past him to the gate. The fighting wasn't hard, it was the goal of making sure no one got through that was hard.

Suddenly however, new fighters appeared in the battle. It caught Goku off guard, but he recognized a few of them. A caped Vegeta, his evil look-alike Turles, Nappa, and even Raditz was there. Goku smiled, about to say hello to them when Frieza chose that moment to attack from Goku's side. The golden haired saiyan turned his head just in time for another saiyan to twist around and kick the once overlord of the universe crashing towards the ground.

Goku blinked, slightly started as the saiyan in green and black armor. A scar was prominent on the saiyan's face as he turned, facing Goku. Father and son looked at each other for a moment, both not knowing exactly what to do or say. Goku looked over his father, something in his head telling him that hew knew this man. After the odd moment however, Goku smiled confidently as he held up a fist towards his father. "Wanna fight together?"

Bardock blinked, surprised at his son. But finally a smile crossed his face as well, while he extended his own fist out to meet Goku's. "I'm proud of you."

The two turned, charging into the fray. It didn't take long, with the saiyan's handling the weaker of hell's inhabitance soon all of them were forced back to the ground huffing and puffing as the saiyans looked down on them with their confident smirks. But just as Frieza, Cooler, and Cell were about to lead another charge, a massive power level made itself known. All of the people in hell turned, finding a pink monster crashing through the yellow clouds above them. Goku's eyes widened, quickly turning to his race.

"Quick, you guys have to get out of here. If you all die again, you'll be gone forever! You have to go, now!"

Goku held his ground, transforming into super saiyan three. He wasn't sure where this thing had come from, but he couldn't let it get to the living world at all costs. The saiyan's looked at each other uneasily, fear replacing their confidence. The others in hell took off, realizing that if they stayed this pink thing could easily kill them.

Goku growled, turning to his father. "You need to get out of here, now!"

King Vegeta however started to laugh, which was a little off to say the least. He turned to the golden saiyan, a smirk on his face. "My boy, I guess you wouldn't know since you never got a chance to grow up with saiyans properly. We are a warrior race, we don't run! We will stand, hold our ground. This is our home now, and like hell we're going to not defend it to the last man, woman, or child."

Goku was taken back, but looking around he could see the confidence return to the faces of the other saiyans. He closed his eyes, floating forward to face the beast before reopening them. "Fine, but don't fight it head on. Give me all the energy you can spare, we'll hold this beast here!"

The saiyans descended to the ground, all of them holding their arms towards Goku as the saiyan charged the pink beast. The Buu roared out, it's breath alone almost enough to make anyone pass out. Goku didn't notice, focusing completely on what was at hand and not paying any attention to anything else, shot towards the beast, sending a ball of energy at him when he was half way there.

The beast turned to smoke as the ball passed right through the air, causing Goku to hit the breaks. He whipped his head around, trying to find where it was going. The pink beast reformed behind Goku, slamming a fist into the fighter's back. Goku cried out as he flew forward, the force behind the punch making him wish he was fighting Vegeta instead. Spinning around, Goku righted himself in the air. The pink beast was looking at his hand, an indent of Goku's body had been left in the monster's fist. The blood red eyes looked back up to Goku, a smirk appearing on its face.

"You strong. Buu hungry after long time sleep sleep. You make good snack for Buu."

The antenna that hung behind the beasts back came up and above its head, pointing straight at Goku. Goku could only watch with wide eyes as a pink lightning form of energy shot from the extremity, coming right for him. The super saiyan three held his arms forward, the beam of light stopping just infront of him. It slowly started to push him back, though Goku was giving his all by using his energy to stop the attack from hitting him. Whatever this attack did, he didn't want to be someone's food. Karma be damned, he wasn't going to let it happen.

Bardock grit his teeth together. Here once again his son was fighting for the saiyan race, and all he was doing was watching. In a burst of blue, he took off towards his son, despite the King and Raditz yelling at him to come back as he flew. He stopped next to his son, holding his arms out as he tried to help push the beam back. Goku turned his head, sweat starting to appear on his forehead as he was growing tired.

"D-dad! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not watching you fight alone again when I can help it! The least I can do is help!"

Goku didn't have time to protest, the beam seemingly starting to grow more and more in power. It was just about to overtake them when a third body, a man dressed in black showed up. It caught Goku and Bardock by surprise, but the man paid no attention to them. He placed one hand forward, onto the beam. Dark energy started to surround his arm, a burst of energy forcing the chocolate beam back. The burst also pushed Goku, Bardock, and the rest of the saiyan's flying despite how far away they were. Goku moved to catch his father, the two of them holding their heads as they looked on as this mysterious man shrouded in a black cape. The pink monster was struggling now to force his beam forward, but this man who had come out of no where was not only pushing it back with one hand, it didn't even look like he was working that hard.

Dark energy started to surround Darkon, creating a ball as black lines of energy circled around him. He cried out, a black beam leaving his hand as the chocolate beam was finally turned around and hit its own sender. With a large poof, the pink monster turned into a simple chocolate bar. Darkon fazed out of view, a smile only visible under his hood as he grabbed the bar. Turning around, he started to float towards the gate.

"Who is that guy Kakarrot?"

Goku shook his head. "I'm not sure...but who ever he is we can't let him get through that gate!"

The two fighters took off, flying strait towards Darkon's back. Just as the man was about to reach the gate, he took noticed of the two coming at him. He turned around, his smirk still the only think visible. Just as Bardock and Goku closed in, Darkon tossed the chocolate bar into the air. The two saiyans cried out, throwing their best punches at the man. Darkon caught their punches, instantly forcing their hands back causing them to punch their own faces. Goku and Bardock started to twist backwards, to much in shock to recover.

Darkon kept things up, grabbing onto their feet as they turned head over heals. He pulled them both towards him, letting go and then slamming his forearms into their chins. Goku and Bardock's eyes started to come in and out of consciousness, just from these few blows. As they continued to flip, Darkon finished things off by slamming his fists into their backs, sending them flying into the portal whether they wanted to or not.

-DBZ-

Suddenly, the Z-fighters took notice of three power's coming through the gate. They readied themselves. If this was a gate to Other-World, who knows could come through that thing. Through the ripples in the blue liquid, two bodies shot out landing just at the feet of the Z-fighters, causing there eyes to open wide as both mens halo's started to fade away. They could have been twins, one easily mistakable for the other even with their wild spiky hair. The orange gi on one however put the argument to rest on at least who one of them was. The other with the red headband on however was a little harder to guess who it was.

Everyone in the room was rather startled. Hoi especially looked like he was taken back, surprised that what he had expected hadn't come through his gate yet.

The two on the ground were both struggling to hold consciousness, but that fact was soon overshadowed when the third body came through the portal. They all looked up, finding a man with a black cape that reminded them a lot of Piccolo's white one. He had a black hood over that covered his face, and the black cape curled around to cover his sides and arms. Underneath the cape was a black gi, with a dark gray sash around the waist. From what they could see, he also had matching dark gray wrist bands and shoes that looked much like the Namek's.

The man smiled, taking a chomp out of a strangely shaped chocolate bar, while his own halo above his head slowly faded away. At the same time he lifted his other hand, pointing the palm out towards Gohan. A burst of black energy roared from his body, making his cape waver in the wind while the Z-fighters shielded their eyes from the sparks the useless machinery on either side of them exploded with sparks and groaned with the twisting of metal. As the man lowered his arm, the energy faded.

Gohan looked up towards the man, slightly shaking. He had felt that energy before. The man lifted his free arm up again, this time flicking his hood back in doing so releasing the spiky white hair it had been hiding. And with a ominous chuckle, Darkon smiled.

"I'm BAAAAaaaack."


	47. Hell Reincarnate

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 47 – Hell Reincarnate

"I'm BAAAAaaaack."

Gohan instantly gripped his stomach. What was this feeling? It was as if just the presence of him being the the same room was enough to making him want to throw up. And yet, it was more than that. As much as his stomach hurt, his head was thumping. His right hand left his gut and traveled up to his head, trying to hold it as it pulsed yet again. Videl took notice when Gohan fell to his knees, worry flashing over her face.

"G-Gohan? What's wrong?"

With a voice much like Gohan's, yet much deeper...darker, Darkon answered the question. "He's paying for his sin."

"What do you mean, sin? Gohan didn't do anything wrong!" Krillin took up Gohan's defense while Videl went to his side, kneeling down to be eye level with him. He was starting to cover in a cold sweat, and the whites of his eyes had red veins growing steadily towards the center pupal. Gohan was starting to shake, tremble ever so slightly. Videl put her hand on his shoulder, but Gohan didn't even do so much as flinch in reaction to her.

Darkon smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, so murder isn't a sin now? Tch, typical double standard. Don't you dare tell me he isn't guilty!"

"Big brother didn't kill anyone!" Gohan stepped forward, a glare evident on his small face. Trunks soon joined him.

"Ya, Gohan didn't do anything wrong. You're the bad guy, remember?"

Vegeta glanced from Darkon down towards the shaking body of Gohan. He couldn't see any physical attack, no energy either. Telepathic maybe? But what would Darkon be showing Gohan to put him in that state? The hell is going on?

Hoi was rather startled at the turn of events. Here he was, just about to gain the power to completely wipe out every other species and then all of a sudden he was just a side show for these people? No, that's not how things worked. Taking both hands, he readied himself for some dark magic. Maybe he could control this stranger.

"You, what did you do to Buu?"

Darkon turned his head, glancing over at Hoi with a cold and careless look. "You mean that pink thing? He's right here."

Lifting up the strangely shaped chocolate bar, Darkon chuckled. "To be honest, you wouldn't have been able to control it. I actually did you a favor."

"You...you changed it into chocolate?"

"Oh no, that was it's idea. Fired some beam at me, I just reflected it back at him. It really wasn't that smart, or that good of a fighter even. All it had going for it were two things, a large power level...and how pure evil it was..."

Darkon lifted the chocolate bar up to his mouth again, this time taking a deep breath in. The dark black of the chocolate started to literally peal off, leaving white chocolate in its stead. When he finished, he smirked again, tossing the chocolate bar at Hoi. Just as Hoi was about to catch it, Darkon fired a black energy wave towards it. Kibito moved to protect, his master not being fast enough to dodge or strong enough to block. He fazed infront of Hoi, holding his hands out just before the blast hit.

It cut like a hot knife through butter.

Kibito's hands didn't have the strength to even slow down such an attack, and as soon as the blast hit them it forced them apart. The beam burned right through his stomach, continuing on right into Hoi. Hoi never even saw it coming, his small mass consumed in a small explosion. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, a M-less Kibito was standing, blood running from his mouth. The old red kai looked to his right, finding Takula standing near the other saiyans.

"Saiyans?...saving us? Heh..."

Takula gave a slight nod before closing his eyes. "It was good to see you again, Kibito."

Kibito smiled, nodding back before he fell to his knees, then his chest. Darkon didn't so much as blink as he turned back towards the others. His eery smirk continued to grow ever so slightly with every passing moment.

Gohan looked up, his entire body on the verge of passing out from the pain. "D-Darkon...you...what are you doing to me?"

The smirk vanished, becoming a scowl. "What I am doing to you? You clueless idiot. You really do have no idea after all. Honestly...it's called payback. You...you sent me to...to hell. Do you have any idea what you did to me? Well, DO YOU?"

Gohan bent forward as another rush of pain flooded his system. His head hit the floor, a cry of anguish escaping his mouth. Videl started to shake Gohan, trying to get him to snap out of it. Goku, his black spiky halo-less hair wild as usual, struggled as he sat up. Damn, this guy had only hit him a few times, and yet they packed so much power, even when he was in his super saiyan three. His eyes scanned the area till they fell on Gohan. His...his son was on the other side of the gate? What, what in the world is going on?

Bardock sat up as well, amazed he was even still in one piece. He had known pain. He had died, so that was obvious. But what that Darkon fellow had just done, that wasn't on a level that shouldn't exist. He growled, scanning the area as well.

Darkon's face continued to grow more and more angry. "You want to know what's happening to him? How to stop it? Well the short version is you have to kill me. Either that or make me choose to stop on my own. But fyi, I'm not going to do that last one."

"So, all we have to do is kill you, eh? Sounds simple enough … Kakkarot, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Vegeta unfolded his crossed arms, glancing towards his rival.

Goku rubbed the soar mark on his face, an imprint of his own fist imbedded into his own face. "Well, this was a portal from Other-World. I was suppose to make sure nothing got through until King Yamma closed it."

"Nice job on that by the way." said Krillin, his eyes narrowing while he smiled sarcastically at his friend. But then suddenly, the lack of something caught his eye. "Hey Goku, where's your halo?"

"Hmm?" Goku glanced up, finding the golden circle he had gotten used to was now gone. "I'm...I'm not sure. But that doesn't matter, what's happening with Gohan?"

Darkon started to laugh again. "Oh-ho ho... Are you sure you want to know what I'm putting him through? Do you think...you can handle it?"

A fire lit in Videl's eyes. Quickly she stood strait up, sending a death glare towards Darkon. "What the hell...are you doing...to him."

Darkon never faltered, meeting that gaze with smirk of his own. "I'm doing exactly what he did to me..."

-DBZ-

Gohan opened his eyes. Darkness. A never ending darkness met his eyes. He glanced around, trying to piece together what was going on. When he looked to his side, he found a copy of himself, with white hair curled up into a ball.

"Gray, is that-"

A flash of light infront of Gohan, consuming his attention. A father, holding a knife above his son. The old man never took a second thought as the blade plunged down into his baby child's small body.

The darkness returned, leaving Gohan gasping as a wave of pain shot through him. His head hurt more than his stomach now, but it was starting to feel like he might loose his lunch. Gohan clutched his head, trying to catch his breath. What was that? He didn't know either the man or the kid, why did he see that?

Another flash. A battlefield on a planet that could have been earth. People on both sides charged one another, their automatic guns ripping through the other side. An uncountable amount of bodies fell to the ground as red flowed free.

Darkness returned, but another wave of pain shot through Gohan. "AHHhhhh...wh...what the hell...?"

"I'm sorry..." Gohan turned his head slightly, looking at Gray. The curled up ball that was Gray just continued to stare at his knees, hugging himself tightly. "I'm sorry Gohan. I couldn't hold them back."

"G-Gray...what is going on? Wh-why are we being forced...to-to watch this?"

-DBZ-

Darkon's smile vanished, a strong glare replacing it. "Why...why did you kill me?"

The calm in Darkon's voice was un-nerving, but Videl didn't let it show. "What do you mean, why. You were going to kill people."

"...prove it."

"W-what?" Now Videl couldn't help but let her confusion show. What was this guy trying to get across?

"In all of my hour of life, what did I do to show that I was going to kill people? The only person I killed was Babidi...wouldn't you call that a favor for you guys? And how do you thank me...by killing me."

Vegeta huffed, looking up and down Darkon. Something wasn't sitting right inside of him. But what was it? Goku struggled to his feet, Bardock following soon after. "Kakkarot, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know. But I do know we have to somehow find a way to beat this Darkon guy."

Videl grit her teeth, flailing her fist around to get her point across. "Don't you pretend to be the good guy, or the victim. You terrorized Satan City, you tried to kill Gohan!"

"...I'm sorry. But no one died right? It's not like I did anything wrong..."

Videl's face twitched in anger, but before she could retort something stopped her. Darkon's eyes were, watering. No, something more than that...his tears...Darkon's tears were pure black. Darkon's pale face contrasted as black streaks rand down his face. His eyes twitched, anger returning to his passive face, the tears continuing to fall.

"Do you know...what happened to me when I went to hell? You can't, of course. You'd understand. You pieces of shit...you have no idea what you did to me. That dark seed, the thing that gives me power...when I was sent to hell...I...I...I was alone. Of course, I was only two hours old...how could anyone even know I existed? You guys took care of that...the dark seed. It's nature is to consume the darkness around it and grow off it. I thought it died after I was born, but I was mistaken...it's still alive, inside me and Gray."

Only Takula's eyes widened in realization. As soon as he knew, he looked down towards the ground. Of course, that's what he's talking about.

Darkon continued to cry, the black marks on his face continuing to grow. "Hell is a holding cell for the evil that can not be removed from spirits. The dark seed, it sucked in that evil, little bits at a time while it started to rebuild its power, whether I wanted it to or not. But connected to that evil, are the memories of the dark deeds themselves...That's right. First the seed made due from taking dark power from the villein's of hell a little at a time. Then it wanted more, and more and more! I needed a special cash of this dark energy that they kept above hell... And after a while, a hole opened in the yellow clouds. I took the opportunity, knowing they'd send someone like Goku down to hold hell off from going through this doorway, shooting up and out into hell. Do you know where they keep the darkness that they can remove from spirits? They can't do a anything with them, so they just let them sit there. In glass containers that are oh so easy to break..."

Goku nodded, recalling the spot. "Ya, I've seen that spot. You, you absorbed all of that dark energy?"

"Heh...as if it were a choice of mine at that point. I can barely control my own body anymore. This damn seed, I could feel it pulling me, pushing me to go to get that energy. And now that I have it, the pain has dulled a little. All the while you, Videl, were enjoying your time here with Gohan...I've been...I've seen every single evil death since the beginning of time at least twice so far...after a while, it doesn't even bother you any more...I can see it on your faces, you don't get it. Those memories. Blood, all you can see is blood. No detail is spared, every person who was on a planet that Freeza, or King Cold, or Cooler killed, all the way down to single killings of passion...you experience their pain one by one..."

The black tears stopped, though the streaks remand as Darkon started to laugh, filling the quiet room with his uneven voice. "I know why I was given this though! There is a reason! I've been selected to end life...it doesn't deserve to exist. I will wipe the universe clean. You want a reason to kill me this time? Ha! I'll give you one! I'll start with earth! And I'll make sure its' slow. There's a reason this happened to me, there just has...there just has to be...I didn't suffer in hell for no reason...there's a reason!"

-DBZ-

"This...is strange..."

"If I may, King Vegeta...this is long past just strange..."

Infront of the saiyan army from hell stood Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell...all the big baddies. And yet...the strange thing was...any sign of evil had been whipped from them. They hadn't seen anything, with all their focus on the large Buu thing, and then the small guy who beat the Buu. But now that things in hell had settled down, the Saiyan's were guarding the the portal. Even stranger yet, those Saiyans that were known to be especially dark and twisted...were down there one the ground with the villains...having a rather random pick-nick.

"Sir, should we...attack? We'd be able...to uh...take them out..."

"...n-no...there'd be no honor in it...with them like this..."

They all watched in relative silence, with a wide range of bewilderment. They all however tripped over themselves mid air when Frieza called over to them to ask if they wished to play a Hell sized game of duck duck goose.

-DBZ-

Gohan clutched his stomach, his mouth and throat now on fire from vomit. He continued to gag, but there just wasn't anything left. It was indescribable...these visions...why...why did so many people have to die? Why did he have to watch this. Why? … why was there so much red...

"I tried...I'm so sorry Gohan..."

Gohan curled up as well, not far away from Gray. "What...is this?..."

"I-It's Darkon...At first, I didn't realize it but now I'm sure. Back when we started to not be able to talk to each other, he was all ready sending memories to us. I...tried to take the brunt of the memories on myself...because the dark seed is in me as well...but I couldn't handle all of them when we got so close. Before the telepathic link stretched from earth to Hell...but now that we're in the same room...I just, couldn't...I'm sorry...I tried...so you could focus on Videl...but I couldn't even help in that small way..."

"H-hey Gray...d-don't beat yourself over...this...you should have told me...I would have helped...n-no one should have to see this stuff...alone..."

A flash of light. A planet, with billions of lives, going up in a ball of fire. Billion's of cries for life along with the pain of a billion deaths hit Gohan and Gray all at once. The two wince, crying out in agony, as it felt as if their bodies were being ripped to shreds over and over and over...horse cries for it to end echoing inside the darkness...

-DBZ-

The fighters looked on at Gohan as he cried out, obviously in pain. The flames in Videl's eyes returned. "Stop what your doing to him, or you'll regret it!"

"Hah, the only think I would regret would be all my suffering would have been for nothing! I can at least sleep easier knowing the person who put me through all this now has to suffer the same fate! Even if you win, those memories will stick with him for life. The Gohan you knew is all ready dead!"

A white flame erupted from Videl, white lightning dancing all around her. The tips of her somewhat spiky hair pointed up, here blue eyes seemingly dancing with all the light around her. With a battle cry, the ground warped around her energy. Darkon looked rather startled, but before he could compose himself Videl was already upon him.

"I-!" A punch from Videl's right fist slammed into Darkon's face. "Said-!" Videl's left followed, punching Darkon's other cheek. "Stop-!" Her right foot then came up and embedded itself into Darkon's chest, sending him up towards the ceiling. "NOW!" Videl fazed behind Darkon, both of her hands balled into a fist as she jack-hammered them down into the oncoming Darkon.

Darkon crashed head long into the pile of useless machines on the floor. Goten was impressed to say the least. "Whoa, look at big sister go!"

Trunks gave a slow nod. Vegeta and Krillin had said Gohan and Videl were getting special training...but this was an outlandish increase for just a day or so.

Darkon burst up from under the metal, floating now eye level with Videl. "...I hope that wasn't your best, because you just lost your element of surprise."

Videl grit her teeth, she wasn't used to moving like this yet. It was still strange, unknown to her. She felt amazing, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could control it. Darkon reached up, taking off the black cape. He let it fall to the ground below as he stared down Videl.

Goten and Trunks looked to each other, giving the other a nod. They pointed their right fists at each other, the two young fighters holding their game faces. Rearing their fist back, both Goten and Trunks stepped forward and swung their fists to meet the other. The rings fit into one another, causing the two boys to be consumed by light. The sound of rushing energy could be heard as the light faded, revealing a super saiyan Gotenks, the Z-Sword on his back and the same cloths as the last time he transformed.

"Ohhh yaaa. Time to take out the trash!". Gotenks shot up towards Videl to help. Vegeta however turned, facing Goku, Bardock, and Krillin who were all gathered around Gohan. Bardock was silent, his eyes constantly moving from person to person as his eyes studied each person. He had long lost his grip on what in the hell was going on, but he wasn't about to let that show. Goku and Krillin worriedly hovered over Gohan, trying to snap him out of it. Vegeta grumbled, turning back to the fight.

Darkon looked over the new addition next to Videl. Gotenks smiled confidently as he drew his sword, pointing the tip of the metal blade and now golden guard towards Darkon. Darkon smiled back, almost laughing to himself. "Just like last time then, huh? Label me as the enemy, and then it's all fair, huh? Killing me just because you felt I could be dangerous? Well, let me tell you...I sure as hell am dangerous NOW!"

Black energy consumed Darkon, The tear streaks cleared, leaving the pale skin staring down Videl and Gotenks. Videl grit her teeth, glancing back at the comatose like body of Gohan. Turning back, her own white energy roared out. "If you hurt Gohan...I swear to you, nothing you've experienced will be as bad as what I put you through."

"You fail to understand, Videl. Let me give you an idea of what Gohan's seeing right now. He's probably already had to watch one trillion deaths. And it's not like you just see them...you feel them. The Dark seed was never intended for that to happen...but because Gohan was who he is, it mutated and made me. But then you kill me, before I can even see green grass. You labeled me as bad, so it was okay to kill me, and not ask why. No one...no one asked why. No one missed me...I need a purpose just like everything else. You have giving me that purpose. I will end life, so it can not commit more evil."

Videl glared, her fists tightening into fists. "How does more killing make things better?"

"Isn't it obvious? Getting it done all at once will be quick and painless, compared to this slow drawn out end of life that is now being allowed to continue unchecked. I will end all. That is my purpose in life!"

Gotenks charged first, his blade ready to slash. "Enough boring talking, let's get started!"

"Well, 'little brother', it looks as if you've learned a new trick. It won't save you!" Darkon growled, black energy creating a blade on his flat hand. "But I've learned a few tricks too!"

Gotenks and Darkon charged each other, Gotenks slashing his blade down while Darkon swung from left to right. Darkon's black blade hit the Z-Sword, deflecting the attack. While Gotenk's arms held onto the grip, Darkon reared back his free hand and slammed it dead on into Gotenk's cheek. The small saiyan fighter flew backwards, Videl taking his place to keep the pressure up. The black blade faded, a smirk appearing on Darkon's face.

"So tell me, how'd you get so strong?"

Videl didn't even bother to answer, choosing to fight instead of talk. Darkon continued to smirk, blocking the first incoming fist with his forearm. The two became mere blurs, both blocking or dodging all incoming attacks. Gotenks steadied himself, finding where the two were. He readied himself, looking for an opening.

"Come on Videl, why are you fighting so hard for? I all ready told you he's gone."

Videl's glare grew, her attacks gaining her rage. "No he's not! I can still feel him!"

Darkon just smirked, jumping back and away from Videl. "Are you so sure?"

Darkon looked down towards Gohan, a smirk growing more and more on his face. Videl blinked, following his light of sight, albeit sceptically at first. But what she saw caught her breath in her throat. Gohan stirred, slowly standing up. His eyes...they were cold, his facial expression blank. Goku stepped infront of his oldest, trying to look into his eyes.

"Gohan! Gohan, are you okay?"

Darkon crossed his arms, yelling down to Gohan. "So tell me Gohan, will you help me complete my reason for living?"

Videl's head shot around, shock clearly expressed on her face. Quickly she turned back. Gohan just looked up, the same blank expression. A sinking feeling was starting to grow in Videl.

"Help you...stop evil? Yes...I'll help you..."

**Author's Annotation:**

Sorry for taking so long. This chapter took some fancy footsteps to make sure everything came out right. Good news is that my hits are registering again. Strange news is that for the days it seemingly skipped, the hit counter has now filled in. Eh, I'll just play that by ear. xD

Next few chapters will contain the final battle! Get ready for some serious but kicking on both sides.

Thanks for those who are reviewing!


	48. What You Feel Inside

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 48 – What You Feel Inside

"Help you...stop evil? Yes...I'll help you..."

-DBZ-

Gray glanced over as Gohan stood up. The memories had stopped coming for a few seconds, and then Darkon's voice had echoed through the darkness.

"Gohan...you're going to help him?"

"...you saw the same as me...my friends, my father...they didn't give their lives so people could continue on like...we need to stop this..."

Gohan looked up, and slowly faded away as he regained control of his body. Gray hugged his knees tighter to himself, burying his head down.

"What should I do?"

-DBZ-

The words echoed in Videl's mind, but she couldn't wrap herself around the idea. Did Gohan really just say that? The others backed away from Gohan, the air surrounding him not right. The light in his eyes were gone, shrouded away. Darkon just chuckled, looking on as things played out. Gohan slightly bent his arms at the elbow, flexing his arms. He never made a sound, but an off white ball of energy surrounded him. Those gathered around him were flung back, leaving them climbing out of the piles of useless machinery.

Gohan floated up and over to Darkon, slowly turning to face the others. Videl's face was still one of shock, even more so when Gohan met her gaze. His eyes cold and light-less.

Vegeta dug himself out of the mountain of junk, cussing the entire way. How dare that brat, had he lost his senses? Goku and Bardock crawled out, breathing heavily. They were still hurting from their fight vs Buu and Darkon, and that last blast from Gohan hadn't exactly felt very good. The old body of Takula somehow held itself together, though the joints had felt better. Krillin sat up, rubbing the bump on his head as he tried to figure out what had exactly happened. Gotenks looked startled, once again Gohan changing sides. To both kids, Gohan was their hero. Him saying stuff like that did not have a good effect on them.

Videl glanced retook her fighting stance, looking between the two Gohan's. "Gohan, I don't know what he did to you but you have to fight it!"

Those on the floor worked their way back together, Goku and Bardock both dragging the other. Vegeta turned to face the fighters, but Takula spoke first. "I wouldn't join in. This station was built to take punishment, but if to many fighters of your caliber join the fray, she may not hold together."

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms infront of him while turning to the side. Goku looked slightly upset with his son, while Bardock continued to hold his neutral expression.

Gohan, with words cold as ice, addressed the onlookers. "I don't want to hurt you guys. Please stay out of our way. This needs to be done."

Goku grit his teeth together, yelling up at his son. "So what about your mother Gohan? What about her when you blow up the planet?"

"She will be a necessary loss for the good of the universe..."

"Gohan! I don't know what's come over you, but snap out of it! A necessary loss?"

Darkon fazed into the middle of the onlookers on the ground, his fists ready to fight. Goku and Vegeta were the only ones able to even realize he was there before Darkon flipped over onto his hands and began to spin. Everyone was hit and sent flying towards a wall save for Vegeta, who was to far to get hit. Darkon flipped back to his feet, charging towards the still standing Saiyan Prince. Vegeta grit his teeth, his hair changing to gold along with blue sparks of lightning snapping around him. It was just in time, cause Darkon was upon him in seconds with fists flying everywhere. All Vegeta could do was cross his arms infront of his face and take it all.

Meanwhile, Gohan shot towards Gotenks. The fuzed boy looked startled, unable to attack with his blade against both boys hero. After a punch to the face, Gotenks flew back as he returned the sword to its sheath on his back. He held up his fists, a determined yet scared look on his face. Gohan just looked blankly back before charging once again. The two fighters entered a blur of attacks, Gotenks quickly learning that Gohan in this mystic unlocked potential state was no someone to fool around with.

Videl came to the rescue of Vegeta, landing a solid kick to Darkon's face. The white haired man just span around from the force of the kick, grabbing onto Videl as he came around. Vegeta fell back, shaking his head as he tried to bring his vision back into focus. He looked up just in time to see Videl being thrown right at him. The two bodies twisted and turned as they flew through the air, finally crashing into yet more useless metal parts.

Gohan balled his fists together above his head, bringing them down upon an off balance Gotenks. The small fused boy flew at high speed towards the ground after taking the hit to the head. Just before crash landing, the boy began to spin head over heals until landing on his feet. Like a spring, Gotenks shot back up towards Gohan, throwing a punch once he got there only for it to be caught again by Gohan.

Gotenks let loose, throwing punch after punch only for them to be caught by Gohan. Even with him as a fused super saiyan, the difference was just to much. Gohan caught the final two punches, this time holding onto Gotenk's fists. Gotenks' tried to pull his hands free, but was only rewarded by Gohan forcing his own fists to hit himself. Quickly Gohan let go of Gotenks, this time choosing to implant his right fist into the fused saiyan's stomach.

Gotenks coughed up saliva as his body bent around Gohan's fist from the force of the blow. Gohan flipped around, now smashing the back of his foot into Gotenk's back. The small super saiyan once again flew towards the ground, splitting back into Goten and Trunks once they hit the ground. Both boys were out cold, barely even able to whimper as they lay there.

Videl slowly stood, Vegeta at her side unable to get up at the moment. A white energy surrounded the girl as she shot towards Darkon once again. Vegeta, Goku, Bardock, Takula, and Krillin lay on the ground as they nurse their wounds. To think Darkon was so strong, he only needed to hit time so few times in order to put them out of commission for a while.

Even with Videl's potential unlocked, the power Darkon had gotten from Hell seemed to be more than enough for him to handle her. Despite what she threw at him, the white haired Gohan just smiled wildly as he countered. Videl was having a hard time keeping up with the pace Darkon was setting, while he seemed to just toying with her...she might have to try that...

Gohan watched from the sidelines, his eyes still light-less. His body however seemed to be tense, as if it were fighting on what it should do. Darkon's fist suddenly was covered in a black flame of energy as he thrust his latest counter towards Videl. Videl blocked, but the flame was so painful to touch that she backed away and lost balance. It wasn't like it burned, more like it was eating away at her skin. Darkon smirked even wider as he followed up with a straight from his free hand, sending Videl flying. Her eyes caught Gohan watching her just before she hit the ground, twisting and turning head over heals. When she finally skidded to a stop, she glanced up towards Darkon while whipping blood dripping from the corner of her mouth with her fist.

Darkon held his hand forward, a black ball of energy forming. A wild smile crossed his face as he thrust his palm forward, the black ball of energy flying straight for Videl. The girl's eyes first widened, then closed as she crossed her arms infront of her. Gohan watched as the ball few towards Videl, his emotionless eyes never blinking. A voice inside him however finally made itself known.

-_Gohan, wake up already!_-

-DBZ-

Inside Gohan's mind, Gray was standing up, breathing heavily from forcing himself to speak up and yell. An image of Gohan wavered before forming completely infront of Gray, the two looking the other down. The darkness was quiet, save for the heavy breathing of Gray. After what seemed to take forever, Gohan spoke.

"What do you want...?"

Gray grit his teeth together, balling his hands into fists. "What is wrong with you...you...do you know what I had to deal with? Back when the darkness Darkon was sending us wasn't giving me memories, I delt with the silence because I knew you and Videl were getting along better and better. And that time when we switched, I'm sure you noticed the thicker darkness...but when we switched back you did nothing to figure out what was wrong. I let that slide, because once again things between you and Videl were getting better..."

"What are you saying Gray..."

Gray pointed his right index finger towards Gohan, his left hand balling tighter into a fist. "I love her...I love her just as much as you do...I may be depressed all the time...but I have other feelings too...and I know what you're feeling just as much as you do. After the memories started coming, the one thing I could hold onto through all the dark memories were the memories you and I had with Videl...but don't dare tell me, don't you dare give up on her love just because you've suffered through the same as I. I...even I...I won't allow you to make that mistake!"

"You saw the same. I told you that you should have said some-"

"I couldn't! I couldn't...damn it I couldn't...! But I was okay with that...cause I would get happy memories with Videl, and all your other friends along with those from hell! Don't give me this your going to end all with Darkon...then what? The nothing will continue on...forever...nothing...like the world we are in now...there may be no evil here...but there isn't any good either. Our silver state, it happens when we both work together. Darkness and light together."

"Gray..."

"You have to wake up Gohan! Even someone depressing like me...doesn't mind watching a sunset now and then. Just cause I act down, doesn't mean I don't notice all the good things in the world. Don't take away what is good just to get rid of what is bad...cause if you do that...then all we will have are bad memories..."

"...Gray, how should we fix the world then? Huh? Ho-"

Gray shot towards Gohan, a fist cocked and ready. Gohan's eyes widened slightly as the punch connected with his cheek, sending him flying. As he came rolling to a stop, Gray fazed over to him and picked him up by the collar.

"I barely have anything...don't take away the one thing I have...don't let Videl go..."

Tears started to flow down Gray's face, his body slightly shaking even as he held Gohan in a strong grip. Gohan's eyes started to open, his mouth slightly gaping.

Gray slightly shook Gohan as he tried to get his point across. "I know you love her more than you hate those memories...cause its the same with me...tell me, what do you feel inside for her?"

Gohan was silent for a while, his eyes never leaving Gray. Finally however, Gohan had the answer. "...I really like her. I really really like her."

A soft silver light started to glow from where Gray was holding Gohan. Gohan closed his eyes, turning his head slightly to the side as if in shame. Gray smiled, the tears slowing down. "Thank you..."

-DBZ-

The black energy ball was just about to hit Videl. Gohan moved, vanishing from sight as dust was kicked up from his speed. In an instant he was standing infront of Videl, arms crossed as the ball hit him.

The black energy wave stopped, and exploded when Gohan moved his arms out from their crossed position infront of his chest. With his arms now spread out, palms pointing back, he glared down Darkon as the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared. The light in his eyes were back, shining as he straitened back up. Videl peeked out one eye after realizing that the attack didn't hit her. She found Gohan standing infront of her, his spiky silver hair looking longer than his normal hair did. He turned around, a very sorrowful looking face looking back at Videl.

"Sorry it took so long to wake up..."

Videl sighed, slowly standing back up. "I'll decide your punishment later...thanks for coming back."

"Ya..." A soft smile covered Gohan's face as he turned back to face Darkon.

Videl stood next to him, a smirk covering her face. "Well then, since I'm no longer fighting you I guess I can get serious now...Spirit Burst."

A reddish aura surrounded Videl, her body bulging slightly however still holding to its womanly appearance. Gohan made a huffing sound, as if he had figured she was holding back something like that. Darkon cocked an eye.

"Well then, love conquers all huh? Don't give me that bull. Still...if you two are going to finally get serious...I suppose I should too!"

**Author's Annotation:**

Eh, that chapter was a pain to write let me tell ya. Nothing was coming easy, and I had to struggle through it every step of the way. Hopefully you like it still, even though it was a little short.

We're closing in on the final chapter, three to go. It'll end with 51 chapters and around 200k words. Thank you all for the very kind reviews I've been getting. I probably can tell you all now that I am planning a squeal, but I won't tell ya the name till the very last chapter. I also am going to take a break first before starting on the next one, and instead start a few other projects.

Memoirs of a Survivor will get some additional attention, but that's still going to stay on the back burner for now. I'd like you all to go and start reading Rosario + Vampire manga. My next big story will be a dbz crossover with R+V, featuring Gohan called Dragonball V+Z.

The basics of the story are a human boy accidentally gets sent to a school for monsters. He meets a vampire, and the two become friends and that entices the boy to stay. He makes a lot other monster friends, mostly women, and gets caught up in a lot of fighting. Gohan's basically replacing the main character of that story, and instead of normal earth it will be the dbz world. Its not twilight, so many people can breath easily. Vampires aren't going to sparkle, but they are a unique take on the lore around vampires themselves. They can go outside in the sun, but any kind of water hurts them, among a few other different things to make the story more plausible. If you do like vampires, other monsters, and are intrigued about the idea of a hybrid of human, saiyan, and vampire I hope you at least check it out.

And that ends the shameless plug. I got a few chapters up all ready, so please go and read and review it!


	49. Crimson Silver

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 49 – Crimson Silver

It was quiet for a moment. A shining silver Gohan, a blazing red Videl, and a black as night Darkon. Their energy was like a flame around them, accenting their facial features. Videl and Gohan showed determination, while Darkon's crazed smile continued to grow. The others were currently grounded, but not out of the fight yet. For now, they would watch and only act when they felt their wounds would allow it. The thoughts were not on who would win, they had confidence in Gohan and Videl.

Their main thoughts were if this space station would be able to hold itself together while they duked it out.

All three moved at once, charging towards the other side. The onlooker's eyes darted from one side of the room to another, watching a seemingly invisible battle being waged before them. Despite being out numbered, Darkon was not outmatched. Gohan and Videl were being given all they could handle by the Gohan look-a-like.

A sudden break occurred in the action with both Gohan and Videl backing off to regroup only for a moment. As they charged once again, Darkon countered this time by flattening his hands and consuming them in a black flame to create a blade, one for each of his two hands. Spinning like a top, Darkon slashed towards the two incoming fighters. Both Gohan and Videl barely noticed it, both planting their inner foot and pushing off.

The bladed hand seemed to be moving in slow motion as it approached Gohan and Videl's necks. They both reared their heads back, trying to muster out every centimeter of safety they could get. The blade just grazed their necks as it passed, time seeming to return to normal after that. Planting their now outside feet, Gohan and Videl charged after Darkon. Darkon stopped, the black energy around his hands subsiding as he planted his own outside foot and charged right back at the two fighters.

Gohan and Videl let loose two punches aimed right for Darkon's face. The black copy pushed off his feet and flipped up into the air and over the punches. As Videl and Gohan passed underneath him, Darkon shot his legs out towards them like they were spring loaded. Both Gohan and Videl stopped, catching the kick just before they hit the sides of their heads. Now both of them span around, imbedding the back of their heels into Darkon's back. Darkon was sent flying forwards, recovering only before hitting the wall of the large room.

All to familiar black tattoo's started to make themselves known all over Darkon's body as he hung there on the wall, a wicked smile on his face. Gohan took a step back, taking a defensive position.

"Videl, get ready."

Videl only had time to nod before Darkon was upon them again, the black lines outlining his body. His skin looked especially pale when compared to the lines, and the lines seemed to be darker than last time. Gohan didn't have time to observe them past that however, due to Darkon taking over the dominating role of the fight. It was Gohan and Videl's turn to be on the defensive.

Darkon didn't give them time to think about fighting back anyway. It was almost as if there were to of him, he was moving so fast between both Gohan and Videl that all they could do was hold their own. Gohan started to notice something happening however, two things actually. One, was that the lines on Darkon's skin were starting to form bones, just like last time. Except this time he hadn't eaten his own energy yet. And number two was the fact that the portal to Hell was starting to falter. Gritting his teeth, he returned to focusing one hundred present on Darkon.

The bone looking tattoo's finished forming on Darkon's skin, and a burst of black energy ripped through him just as he threw a punch at both Gohan and Videl. They both crossed their arms infront of themselves, but the punch broke through easily with the extra boost of energy.

Both Gohan and Videl crashed into the ground below on opposite sides of the large room. Krillin moved to Gohan, digging him out from under the debris. Videl's body twitched slightly as she tried to control herself and not give into the pain she just took. Darkon simple smiled, taking a step towards Videl.

Darkon was interrupted however by a golden ball of light exploding on his shoulder. Turning, he found Bardock to be the one pointing the hand at him. Darkon smirked, amused that such small pray would even try something. Bardock simply glared down the enemy.

"I've had enough of watching. Saiyan's fight as one, let's finish this guy all ready."

Darkon fazed behind Bardock, his hands behind his head. "Oh? You'll all die anyway. All that's left to decide is the order. Feel free to volunteer."

"No!" Goku took off towards his father, racing towards him. Bardock's eyes were wide as he started to turn around. Faster than either of the identical looking fighters could react to, Darkon ducked down to the ground and pushed off towards the side. As he passed under Goku, Darkon shot countless jabs that were little more than blur's of light. The second Goku's eyes noticed Darkon to be missing his body registered the pain, saliva shot from his mouth as he crashed into his father.

Darkon skidded to a stop on the ground, smirking as he pushed his hand off the ground in order to get up.

"Like I said, the choice in order is yours."

Gotenks was next, pulling up his sword as he charged Darkon. Black flames surrounded the flat palms of Darkon, a wild grin covering his face as he glanced behind him to find the young fused swordsman charging him. Spinning around Darkon's palms made an x infront of himself, catching Gotenks falling blade. Gotenks glared at the one who had pushed Gohan and Videl into the ground, while Darkon simply chuckled back.

A flurry of slashes and the sound of metal grinding. Darkon's style seemingly changed, his focus now on using his hands like blades. The glowing Z-Sword was helping Gotenks hold his own, but he was clearly currently on the defective. Slashes started to show up all over his body, Gotenk's clothes starting to get cut along with just a little of his skin. Small blood drops started to trickle down his body, the stinging pain of lots of large paper cuts burning his skin. The flames on Darkon's hands suddenly shot up his arms, the black maniac shooting past Gotenks. The Z-Sword flew into the air, Gotenks sporting a startled look on his slightly bloody face. The sword landed, blade sticking into the ground just infront of the fused boy. Gotenks slowly started to turn his head around in fear, only to find something moving towards his eyes.

Gotenks took the backhand of Darkon's fist to his face, sending him flying towards the ground. Just as the fused being hit the ground, Goten and Trunks separated from one another. The two boy's bounced off the cold hard ground, their bodies twisting till they came in contact again with the floor, this time their bodies coming to a rest. Darkon smirked as he held his right palm towards the two of them a black ball of energy forming in his hand.

Vegeta grit his teeth together, his hair flashing to gold as he shot towards his son. Darkon fired the black ball only for Vegeta to get there just in time to swat the ball away. Darkon merely chuckled. Without even fazing out of view, Darkon appeared next to Vegeta. It was as if he teleported, he moved so fast there wasn't even any lag time between him disappearing and reappearing. Vegeta's eyes widened when he noticed the palm of Darkon come to rest on his forehead from out of nowhere.

A moment of silence passed before the screaming started.

It was blood curdling. A black M flashed upon Vegeta's head, his vein's on his body bulging ridiculously. His arms moved to Darkon's, trying with all his might to rip Darkon's arm's of, but it was all for not. Black lightning started to spark around Vegeta's body, and then it stopped just as suddenly. It however didn't stop crackling around Darkon's arm, and after Darkon released Vegeta's head the fighter fell to his knees. Vegeta's eyes were white, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. Finally, Vegeta fell forward to the ground, his body resting on the metal unconscious.

Videl struggled to her feet, her red aura still surrounding her body. In a burst of crimson, she took off towards Darkon once again with the same fire in her eyes. The two entered into a stalemate of sorts, both side throwing both punches and kicks only for the attacks to be blocked.

Krillin lifted up Gohan's head, Gohan sucking in air. His eyes landed on Videl fighting, and his body instantly started to stand up. Krillin was thrown into a panic at first.

"Whoa Gohan! Just a sec, you need to catch you're breath!"

"Krillin, just keep that portal running and I'll take care of the rest!" With that, Gohan pushed himself back up rather quickly and shot back towards the fray. Krillin stretched out his arm in an attempt to stop him as he left, but it was rather pointless. Clenching his fist around his new device he got from this place, he turned to the portal and ran towards it. It was wavering, but if he fed some energy into it somehow, it might stay open long enough for whatever Gohan was planning.

Darkon grinned, a dark orb forming in his hand. "You remember this...right? It's time to end this, I grow tired, and the universe needs to be attended to..."

Lifting the black ball of energy up to his mouth, Darkon swallowed it whole, the ball sliding down his gullet as his throat expended to much for it to still even look remotely human. A black orb surrounded Darkon, his crazy laughter only minority silenced. A second or two after it had completely formed, a single crack made itself known. It was followed by another, and another, and then another. Soon the entire ball was cracks from head to toe. In a violent explosion of black flames, the cracking bubble popped.

Those who could shielded themselves, those who couldn't simply tried to hold on as the pain surrounded them. Gohan covered his eyes, gritting through the pain. Videl fell to a knee, but she wasn't about to count herself out. Pain wasn't something new to her, and she would be damned before she let a little stop her now...even if that little was really a lot.

Finally, the flames subsided. The metal flooring had been stripped away from where Darkon had been standing, the useless machinery now pushed to the far edges of the room. He looked normal. White hair, same clothes, still looked just like Gohan. However, in his hands and legs, instead of black lines, white stones were now there.

"What do ya think? Like the new look?"

Gohan barely had time to grit his teeth in frustration. Darkon fazed over to his side, and it took all the silver haired Gohan's reaction speed to block himself from a solid hit. After skidding back for what seemed like forever, Gohan came to a halt. This was bad, Darkon was a lot powerful now.

They didn't have time to come up with a plan, let alone share it with the other one. Darkon was upon both of them again, raining down attacks on them all the while it seemed like they couldn't find a spot to counter-attack. Finally, one of the punches broke through Videl's deffences. She took a solid hit to her stomach, saliva and blood spitting out. Darkon didn't wast time, landing several other hits, pushing her body higher into the air before Gohan could get over there. Just as he did however, Darkon turned to him.

Gohan had lost his focus for a second, due to seeing Videl so brutally beaten and that was all Darkon needed. Punches started to rain down, all of them smashing into Gohan's face and ribs. Finally, just as Videl's tired body returned to the floor Darkon gave the finishing blow to the last string of combos. Gohan fell over limp, next to Videl. Both were sucking in air, and were losing more than just saliva from their mouths. Gohan growled, he knew this was bad. They'd have to go full tilt as well if they'd want to hold their own.

"Videl, forget about the ship. Let's go all out."

Videl gave a silent nod, confirming that she had heard him. The two stood, tucking in their shoulders and elbows, roaring out to a Darkon who was watching with a rather amused face. The silver around Gohan and the red around Videl doubled in size. Darkon only chuckled, but was forced to stop when Gohan's fist connected with his face. As he was rolling from the hit, Videl gathered a powerful golden energy ball in her hand and brought it forward, pushing the ball into Darkon's side. It exploded, causing Darkon to stumble to the side.

Gohan and Videl didn't let up. Gohan reared a fist back, firing it only for it to get caught by Darkon. Darkon threw his own punch, but Gohan caught that one. The two started to push against one another, trying to over take the others.

Videl jumped back, putting her right hand on her left hand's wrist. Holding her left hand then like a gun, she pointed it at Darkon. "I call this little move the Erasa Gun!"

A red ball of light formed at the tip of Videl's finer, and when she felt the time was right for it, fired it like her hand was a real gun. Darkon growled, giving up his game of push with Gohan in order to dodge the blast, only to take a boot to his stomach. Darkon coughed as Gohan's foot sent him flying towards the wall again.

Videl took pursuit of Darkon, her fists starting to glow white like they had back at the World Martial Art's tournament. Darkon span around, getting ready to push himself off the wall and back at her and Gohan only to find Videl all ready in his face.

"And I'll call this my Sharpner Straight!"

The white fist smacked into Darkon's face, forcing his head to fly back and bounce off the wall. As it bounced back forward, Videl let him have the other fist as well. Darkon's head bounced once more.

The ship was by now violently shaken, to sum it up it felt like it was falling apart at the seams. Takula looked around, worried as he tried to help Krillin keep the portal open. The other fighters were still rendered useless, but most of them were using their senses to follow the fight up till then. The violent shaking meant that their powerful battle was destroying the ship, and the shaking was getting more frequent and stronger. Things would have to wrap up soon.

Darkon looked startled, tired, and burned. His breathing was raged, and both Videl and Gohan knew it was time to finish it. The two moved as one, circling around Darkon until they reached either side of him at the same time.

As precise as machines, the two struck Darkon at the same time at the same place. Darkon couldn't even try to block as the attacks rained down on him, the hits connecting at the same time. His chest and back took a punch. His body hung motionless as he coughed up blood mixed with saliva. Gohan and Videl leaned forward, connecting a foot to his chin and the back of Darkon's head. Darkon slightly rose into the air, his eyes starting to blur out. Finally, Videl and Gohan twisted around, the silver and red flames of energy around them moving with them. Now meeting on the same side of Darkon's body, the two sent him flying with a final synchronized punch towards the portal.

It wasn't over, however. Gohan and Videl leaned back into a familiar stance, Gohan to his right and Videl to her left. Their hands met in the middle behind them, their cupped hands forming a single blue orb. Their voices resonated in unison as well, the sound reaching the still flying Darkon's ears.

"Ka…me…ha…me…!"

The blue orb grew in size, the destroyed room around them reacting to the massive amounts of concentrated energy radiating off the two teens. Their flames faded around their bodies, all the energy moving towards this attack. Darkon's eyes widened, his teeth grinding against themselves.

"**HA!**"

"Like **HELL** I'm going back!"

Darkon twisted around mid air, landing back on his feet and thrusting his hands forward all in one motion. A black energy beam shot from his hands towards Gohan and Videl. The two thrust their hands forward as well, a blue beam they both were feeding shooting forward to meet the other attack.

The attacks hit one another hard, the space station groaning as it tried to hold itself together. The attacks pushed against one another, one side blue as the sky and the other side black as night. Gohan and Videl grit their teeth, trying to dig their feet into anything and everything in order so that they wouldn't be pushed back.

Most of the other fighters were struggling to come to now. Goku forced one of his eyes to open, trying with all his might to get the rest of his body to listen to him and move. Takula stood by Krillin, both whom were trying their best to keep the portal to hell open despite the strain on their body growing increasingly prevalent with each passing second. Trunks and Goten lay motionless still, however both of them were sensing the battle out. Bardock tried to suck in as much air as he could, trying to get up and be of some use. Vegeta was the last one still out cold, the strain of the dark energy being ripped from his body having taken an enormous amount of toll on his mind and body.

Videl closed shut her eyes, her body starting to shake. Was it just her being tired, or something more than that? She hated herself for admitting it, but this was scary. No, it was terrifying! The fate of not only earth, but the entire universe was on her shoulders! Who in their right minds could be confident at a time like this with a load like that? Her knee's started to bend, the kamehameha losing its strength. The black beam slowly started to push the blue one back, causing Videl to worry even more.

It...it just was too much for her! She...she wanted to go back to fighting normal crime. She could handle that easy. But this…this was too much for her to face like this…

"Breathe."

Suddenly, a strange sense of calm wash over Videl. Her eyes opened, blinking a few times as she tried to get used to this sensation. It was as if…she could hear a second heartbeat. Turning her head to the side, she caught site of a smiling Gohan. Videl was silent, to startled to speak.

"Just relax. I know it's scary, but we won't lose."

"…but, but how do you know?"

"That's easy; you're here to help me. There's no way I'd lose. Now, shall we finish this?"

Videl blinked a few times before smirking back at Gohan. "You geek. Stop trying to act all cool. You should know I don't fall for that mushy junk."

Gohan chuckled, turning back towards the task at hand. The black energy beam was still closing in on them, however, Videl was back. Both Gohan and Videl reared their arms back, and then thrust them back forward. The Kamehameha doubled in size, the silver and red energy's around Videl and Gohan mixing together as they roared out. The blue beam once again matched the black one.

Darkon grit his teeth, leaning into his attack more as the black marks all over his body started to glow very brightly as his attack grew in size as well. Gohan and Videl winced under the pressure, their attack once again being forced back. Videl took note of Gohan's energy, her energy, and how they were blending together. After taking a deep breath, she let out a battle roar a Saiyan would have been proud of. Gohan matched her with his own, this time their silver and crimson energy's become like that of a tornado of flames around them.

The blue beam blew past the black one as if it weren't even there. Darkon only had time to widen his eyes before it hit him.

Krillin and Takula closed their eyes shut tight as the beam of energy shot into the portal.

-DBZ-

Back in Hell, the bad guys whom were recently relieved of their darkness were enjoying their time together much to the bafflement of the Saiyan's on guard. King Vegeta however suddenly got a bad feeling as he turned behind him to face the portal. In an instant, he roared for everyone to scatter, and everyone did as told. Seconds later, a blue beam shot out the portal. Inside the Kamehameha towards the front of it, Darkon's cloths were starting to disintegrate, his body being pushed and ripped apart even as his face never even flinched.

His back arched his skin now starting to be ripped and burned, yet he never made a noise. His halo re-appeared above his head, his body going cold, but he never made a sound. Like the silent night itself, his body continued to break apart, Darkon never making a peep, until he was nothingness itself...

Not even Darkon's halo remained.


	50. The Z Cannon

**~Takula Saga~**

Chapter 50 – The Z-Cannon

A blue sphere hanging in the fastness of space, with a smaller moon. Earth. However, something else was close by on the screen. Next to the moon hung a slightly smaller asteroid, and the rock was moving straight towards earth. The rock continued on it's path, crashing straight into the blue planet. The planet started to crack and spark with lightning and explosions, finally ending in one large bang.

The screen then shrunk to the top left corner of the TV, revealing a reporter whom was sweating rather nervously. "As you can see, that was what scientists are predicting to happen if the asteroid is not stopped. Currently they are working around the clock, and we are being told they may be on to something. Capsule Corp released a statement today saying they had the best the earth had to offer on the case. W-We can only hope they succeed."

Meanwhile in the streets the TV was facing, people were standing silently, both listening to the news and looking up into the sky. Up in what should just be blue skies and white clouds was the space station made to look as an asteroid.

At Capsule Corp, Dr Brief's was nervously watching a blank screen. Had he evaluated the data wrong and the station had been moving faster than he had first thought or had it sped up once Gohan and the others had gotten aboard? Either way, the station was upon earth and would be hitting soon. Gravity was all ready acting different now with the large ball of mass closing in. The other Z-fighters had found where it would hit and set up there. If they got word that the others had failed, they would do what they could to push the station back out with their energy. It was all coming down to this.

-DBZ-

Gohan and Videl fell to their knees, their arms laying limply on what was left of the floor. Krillin and Takula however couldn't relax quite yet. Sparks started to dance around the portal, and Krillin had to grab Takula and fly away before the device broke down and exploded, sadly taking his new spirit devices he had picked up from before along with it. Krillin sighed sadly, wishing he could have held onto them a little longer. The explotions seemed to start a chain reaction in the room, and it wasn't long before the entire room was ablaze.

Gohan grit his teeth, baring with the pain as he pushes himself to get himself up along with Videl. The two finally got to their feet, their arms now draped over each others shoulder to try and keep themselves up by leaning against each other. They glanced at each other and smiled slightly before they started to float towards the door. Goku and Bardock stood, followed soon by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was definitely worse for the ware, but he wasn't about to let himself be carried out by the likes of Kakarrot or his sons. The father's grabbed their youngest sons, whom were just about to come to, and followed Krillin and Takula out of the blazing room while trying to hold onto what balance they had as the station suddenly shook from a larger explosion.

The group met outside the room after the door shut. In the hallway, Videl and Gohan once again fell to the ground while the rest of them began to talk over what to do next.

Krillin started with the obvious. "We gotta get out of here! Takula, which way to the hanger?"

"We have a bigger problem than just getting out of here." Those words caught most everyone's attention, excluding the two chibi's that were still struggling to gain consciousness. "The library is to close to the planet Earth and is still set on a course for the planet. This ship was never built to land, and if it crashes your planet won't stand a chance."

Gohan groaned inwardly. He had just gotten out of one of the biggest frying pans of his life, only to find that he was still in the fire? Great. Videl was to tired to make heads or tails of the situation yet, though she had a bad feeling in her stomach as the words entered her ears. Vegeta and Bardock looked rather emotionless, while Goku took a more startled look.

"So wait, how do we turn this ship around then? Where's the control room?"

Takula smiled, Gohan taking note that it was a sad one as the librarian left Krillin's side to stand under his own power. "We'll never make it. You all must get back to earth, I'll stay here and take down the shields. When that happens, blast this ship with everything you have. With any luck you'll take out the ship and all it's debris with one blast."

"Whoa there!" yelled Krillin, a little startled that Takula was suggest such a thing. "We can't just leave you here to die!"

"There is no time to talk about it. With the shields on this ship still on, any attack you use will just be ignored. The shields are designed to take in energy, and since the portal was just on the ship is almost out of it. It would take to long for the ship to over-charge and be taken care of that way. The shields have to go, I'll take care of it. I'm this ship's captain and crew after all."

The Z-fighter's were silent. They knew they were between a rock and a hard place. Takula was the only one who could find the control room in time to shut off the shields so they could blast the ship. The old man smiled again, waving as he turned. "It's been fun, you young kids proved you have some guts at least. Let the old die, and the young live. I need to repay my debt to you Saiyan's anyway and saving their planet would be a start."

Besides the explosions in the background, the ship was silent as Takula made his way down a dimly lit hallway until he took a turn. The group turned back to one another, their expressions clearly written on their faces. Leaving a life be hind was a tough pill to swallow for these guys. Non the less, a more violent quake which caused the ship to shake much more than before woke them up. They still had to get off this thing and save the planet.

Goku put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Everyone grab hold...I'll get us out of here."

Gohan took a hold of Goku's leg, and then held his hand out to Videl. They both blushed slightly, turning to look the opposite way as they took a hold of each others hand. Vegeta grumbled, grabbing a handful of Goku's gi, while Goten and Trunks were starting to lift their heads and look around as their father's held them. Krillin took a hold of Goku's gi as well, and in a flash...they all vanished off the ship just as another explosion rocked the area.

-DBZ-

Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and even Piccolo were now gathered in a clearing five miles outside of West City. They figured that would be the best place to try and stop the station in case the others failed. A place outside a city were they could cut loose without worrying about people or buildings. To be honest though, they were standing quietly looking up at the sky as they wondered what was happening up there. Power levels were jumping up and down, notably Gohan and...Videls? It was hard to tell with the distance between earth and the station, and the powers were going up and down to fast to lock on to who they were to know for fact who was who. That...and there just was no way Videl's energy was so high. Right? And that couldn't be Goku either, he was in Other-World. Just what was going on up there?

The uneasy silence was suddenly filled with the noise of an instant transmition. Looking to the source, rather startled to say they least, they found themselves looking at the group of people whom had been at the space station. From Goku to Bardock, the fighters returned tired. They couldn't relax however, they had to save the planet first.

Yamcha was the first to find his tongue. "G-Goku...'s?"

"Hey Yamcha." Goku said, with a rather tired voice. Bardock looked around, rather surprised at the sudden change. Vegeta dropped the now conscious Trunks, the small boy catching himself before he hit the ground. Goku placed Goten down, the boy awake as well.

Tien was quickly growing impatient. "Goku, mind telling us what you're doing here? You're suppose to be dead."

Scratching the back of his head, Goku turned to Gohan and Videl while answering Tien's question. "Well it's rather complicated and I don't really understand myself, but I'm back now." Looking up at the space station that was not getting dangerously close to the planet's atmosphere, his face grew more serious. "We have to blast that thing."

Chiaotzu gasped at Goku's proclamation, Piccolo looking a little startled as well. Yamcha and Tien turned dot the sky, balling their fists. Yamcha nearly growled, his voice escaping from his clenched teeth.

"So you couldn't get who ever is in there to just turn around?"

Gohan finally caught his breath, standing back up. "Well, we kinda did. But a lot of things happened, We'll explain later, we have to do something now."

As Gohan reached down to give Videl a helping hand up, Piccolo stepped up to his student. "Gohan, that person you were fighting...are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm good. Don't worry about it." Gohan smiled sincerely, turning to Videl with his spiky silver hair still pointing towards the sky. Videl groaned, taking Gohan's hand as she stood. Her muscles urged her to sit back down, but the fight wasn't over yet, and Videl Satan never left a fight half finished.

The Z-fighters turned to the sky, the station still looking like an asteroid. Krillin crossed his arms infront of himself, closing his eyes as he went into a deep thought. "I'd say we have about five minutes before we have to attack anyway, be the shields still on or not. We have to try something soon, or it'll be to late."

The other fighters stayed silent. Bardocks mind was working a mile a minute, trying to take in the new faces and the environment. So this...must be earth? He remembered seeing something like it before...in his visions. This then was the planet where his youngest had grown up away from Frieza and all other things Saiyan.

"Gahhh! Come on Kakarrot, I can't stand this waiting. Let's just power up and blast the thing so we can be done with it. We're Saiyans, no way some two bit technology can stop us."

"Give Takula more time! We have to have faith in him."

Piccolo turned from Gohan back to Goku, crossing his arms infront of himself. "Who?"

"A guy we met up there. He owns the place and is trying to fight his way to the control room to shut off the shields so we can use our energy to blast the ship." said Gohan. Piccolo's attention returned to his student, looking him over again. After the slight pause Piccolo reached up, taking off his cloak and turban.

"So that means..."

"Ya...he's staying up there."

Silence consumed the area again. The acute senses of the Z-fighters were starting to notice a change in gravity. This wasn't good, the planet was reacting to the large object in space. Goku closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. The truth was, they didn't have time to wait. They needed to act now.

Startling the others, Goku started to charge up his energy. The dust and dirt flew up from his feet, clearing a small area of ground around him. Vegeta soon followed suit, both of them jumping to the first level of super saiyan. The others looked at one another, giving a slight nod before they as well powered up. Goten and Trunks took a stance just infront of one another, smirking as they thrust their rings together. A bright light surrounded them, relieving Gotenks sword and all, when it faded.

Gohan and Videl looked at one another as well. They didn't really need to say anything to know what they were thinking. Even the passing glance was enough for them to encourage one another. They both were so tired they were all but exhausted, but they still had to try and help. Looking up at the large asteroid, their energy's surrounded them like a flame.

A low battle cry started to seep from all the Z-fighter's voices. Bardock even joined in once he caught on what was going on. Their respective flames of energy started to grow, the ground beneath them beginning to shake. Gotenks tried but was failing to push himself past super saiyan, feeling that he could do it but not knowing how meaning he was stuck at the first level. Goku jumped to super saiyan 3, Vegeta trying to do the same. However, his energy stayed golden and his hair only spiked up a little more as he entered into super saiyan 2. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta tried to push himself farther, however it seemed he couldn't pull it off. Non the less, he kept trying.

Gohan, Videl, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all took a step back, their hands cupping behind themselves with a blue ball forming behind them. Tien and Chiaotzu pointed their hands like a gun up towards the station, a yellowish red ball taking form on the tip of their fingers. A blue ball formed in Bardocks right hand, him taking a step forward as if he were getting ready to throw a baseball. Vegeta held his arms out, sparks dancing around them as his muscles bulged. Gotenks took out his swords, mimicking Vegeta's stance while holding the sword in his right hand. And finally Piccolo spread his base, bringing two fingers to his forehead with dark purple lightning starting to spark around the fingers.

"Kamehame..."

"Dodon Ray..."

"Final Spirit..."

"Final..."

"Double..."

"Special Beam..."

With a final burst, everyone's energies shot up in size along with their attacks. Not only the ground beneath them, but the entire planet was now starting to shake. It was now or never. Much more of this and earth would shake itself apart! The Z-fighter's didn't need to say it though, they all were thinking the same thing. Everyone moved as one, thrusting their attacks forward.

"**HA!"**

"**Fire!"**

"**Cannon!"**

"**Flash!"**

"**Buster!"**

"**Cannon!"**

The beams shot forward from the Z-fighter's hands, making a v-line for the asteroid. The ground under them started to crack and crumble. Gohan and Videl especially were working hard to even just keep the attack up, their bodies just wanting to stop and fall over. The two of them grit their teeth together, glancing over at one another as the Z-fighter's attack closed in.

The attacks merged as they flew, becoming one mass of energy as it sped towards its target. It hit the station within seconds, the asteroid looking shields holding strong. The ship however did slow to a stop, it just pushing against the beams of earth's special fighting force.

It was good that the ship had stopped, but it didn't look like the shields were having any trouble keeping up with all the energy it was getting hit with. The Z-fighters couldn't keep this up forever, they needed Takula to make it to the control room and turn off the shields.

-DBZ-

All around the world, the focus was on a strange beam of light hitting the asteroid, slowing the impending doom. Hercule was standing infront of his mantion, where he had been trying to keep people calm moments before. He silently let out a sigh. He had been wondering when those hero guys from the tournament were going to do their thing, and all he was trying to do was keep people calm till then. Now it was all left up to if those guys could blow up the rock or not. Surely they could, right.

Now that the champ thought about it, Videl had said something about leaving to do a little training, with those strange fighters no doubt...crap! That meant she was there with them! Without thinking much, the Champ rushed to get a hover car. It wasn't long till he was in one and had taken off towards where the beam of light was coming from. The people took notice and a few of them, news crews included, decided to do the same.

High in the mountains, Blast and Launch were looking up at the sky. Launch was in her more aggressive state, and she were showing it. Yelling at the top of her lungs, letting the hills and valley's know what she thought, Blast in her clam blue haired form had to cover her ears just so they didn't burst.

"Come on Tien, show that giant rock you don't mess with the Shinhans!"

Blast just silently prayed Tien and Chiaotzu would come back safe, while trying to dodge her mother's bullets and shield her ears from her mother's voice.

Deep in the woods, Upa, his father, and the rest of their tribe were looking up at the beam of light was pushing against the giant rock in the sky. The people had worried looks on their faces as they hung their young ones, but Upa and Bora balled their fists and they rooted for their friend Goku to pull threw and save the planet again. If anyone could do it, it would be those guys.

17 had shown up in West City to meet with 18 and Marron. The young girl was currently sitting on her uncles head, whom was putting up with it quite surprisingly. The two androids were quiet as they stood in the yard of Capsule Corp. Marron was also unusually quiet as she sat there, a curious look on her face.

Chi-Chi, also in the Capsule Corp yard along with Bulma's parents was currently chomping down on a handkerchief to try and keep herself calm. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that of course Gohan and Goten would be smack in the middle of all this. And though she wouldn't admit it out-right, besides being scared for them she was proud of them for standing up and defending the planet. She just wished they didn't have to do it so damn often.

Mr and Mrs Briefs were standing side by side as they watched the light show quietly. Not much really fazed them, as they just waited quietly to see what would happen.

In Satan City, Konkichi looked out a window, grinning quite cheesily as he looked on. Looks like they were going to save the planet again. The thought of them failing never entered the green fox's head.

-DBZ-

Up in the Universal Library, Takula was panting as he rushed down a fiery hallway. Damn it all, he was to old for this kind of excitement, and he hadn't exactly been moving around much lately, being chained up and all. Behind him, the ceiling of the hallway gave way, flames crashing down as the debris burned. Takula paid no head to it as he rounded the final turn to the control room.

"Thank goodness..." A sudden extremely violent shake in the ship sent Takula sprawling to the floor however just as he entered the control room. The old man grunted, pushing himself up as fast as he could. He really hated feeling this old, but he couldn't dwell on that right now.

Finally getting back up, he made his way over to the high tech computers infront of him. After pressing a few buttons, a screen popped up on the transparent monitor. He had to blink a few times, startled to say the least. The group had gathered on earth and had started to blast the ship before shields were down. But the part that surprised him the most was the fact that they had stopped the ship from moving. He had expected the force of the energy would only be able to slow it down, but for them to be actually halting the movement of the Library...

Shaking his head, he returned to looking for the controls to shut of the shields. Another nearby explosion rocked the ground Takula was standing on, but the old man stood firm. With those young whipper snappers trying so hard, no way he was going to be the one to fall. Finally, he found the button he was looking for. He pressed it, looking back up at the screen. There, now it was all up to those...darn...k-kids...

Up on the screen was a red error message. A fiery explosion from another console near by went off, but Takula didn't even flinch at it. A cold sweat was covering his body. Of all things, a fail-safe...and because of that. Because of that...he...he couldn't turn off the shields?

**Author Annotations:**

Well…it was a fun ride. I had fun writing this story, and I hope you all had fun reading it. Hehe, if you want to see the conclusion…you'll have to keep an eye out for Torment and Pain. Torment and Pain will be the next installment of T.a.P. and I hope everyone is looking forward to it as much as I am.

Fifty chapters on the nose, and just under 200k words. So close, oh well. The story went just as I hoped it would. For my first story the reception was astounding. Over 300 reviews, it's amazing and I thank each and every one of you for each review. Even if you didn't review, thank you so much for reading.

Thanks again, and keep an eye out for Torment and Pain! I'll have the first chapter up soon!


End file.
